Merlin 2013 : Renaissance II
by ilem-a
Summary: Epi9 :Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Morgane et les Réincarnés de Camelot ont retrouvé leurs souvenirs. Ils sont investis d'une nouvelle mission par la Triple Déesse de la Magie. Fonder les institutions qui leur permettront de fédérer les sorciers du futur. Il leur reste 5 mois avant la naissance de Galaad et l'éclosion des 5 petits dragons... et ils ont beaucoup de travail en perspective !
1. Résumé, disclaimer et note

**MERLIN 2013 : RENAISSANCE -2**

**Disclaimer** :

Merlin n'est pas à moi, même si après tous ces EV, des fois, j'ai l'impression que... Mais rendons à la BBC ce qui est à la BBC : et, oui... Merlin est toujours à la BBC même si je leur ai chipé (juste pour le fun).

**Remerciements** :

A tous les lecteurs qui ont laissé un commentaire sur Merlin 2013 Renaissance !

Vous êtes 59 à vous être donnés cette peine à un moment ou à un autre du fil :

Claire Rieunau, Vianaha, Koul, Allima, Sora of Camelot, Sabrinabella, Lena, AmelieICanFly, Lele35, AnthaRosa, Allie1207, Malys, Edi, Lea Anhaylla, Ruby, Shephard591, Syngaly, Shmi, Theod, LolOW, Chaimette, Amadrya, Dame Angélique Malfoy, Fukan, Violette, Magali, Lily Anna, Lacolombe591, Einodia, Hardlequine, Egwene Al'vere, Avalon, Loupdu77, Miharulaboulette, Alissa, Seyane, Princesse Kawaïi, Liz54210,Tinette, Magicalmoonstar, Nasteho, Derannya, Evermore04, LeitZ, LittleAithusa, AubeCrépusculaire, Jielle1710, Venusa20, Petite Fleur, Shoupinett, FeeEli37, Hime77, Shenedoah,Valir, Tonksinette, Julie, Legend, Choupaa31 (anciennement Ma),

**MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !**

(parce que les reviews ça motive et qu'il faut motiver un bon cheval de course, non pas que je me considère comme tel mais ça en fait des pages tout ça...)

**Parmi mes plus fidèles reviewers :**

La palme des plus Anciens Toujours Fidèles au Poste : Julie, Legend et Choupaa31, Valir !

Le Meilleur Comité de Motivation au Jour le Jour du Monde Entier : décerné à l'équipe Tinette, Tonksinette, Julie, Legend, Choupaa31, LoloW, Violette, Lily-Anna, Lele35, Shmi, (avec Lena -Theod et Ruby en leur temps!), merci les gars pour vos retours réguliers c'est un peu comme d'avoir une équipe de poms-poms ça aide à rester concentré sur ses objectifs !. J'ai toujours une pensée pour ceux que j'ai perdus en route, j'espère que vous lirez la suite un jour;).

La palme de la plus Grande Revieweuse de Tous Les Temps : à LolOW (nombreux sont ceux qui ont tenté de lui arracher son titre et y sont presque parvenus, mais sur la durée et sur la longueur elle reste ma championne XD).

Peu d'entre vous ont commenté la fin de Merlin 2013 Renaissance... c'est mes devoirs qui vous font peur ?;). Merci à ceux qui se sont donnés le mal de le faire ;)

Pour les autres, vous n'êtes pas obligés de répondre aux questions, mais laissez votre impression sur l'arc général de l'histoire, ça donne une idée de ce que vous avez pensé...

Je lis toujours toutes vos reviews, et je m'en inspire aussi;). N'hésitez pas !

**Pour ceux qui arrivent** :

C'est encore possible de prendre le train en route (j'imagine?)

**Ce qu'il y a eu avant :**

**Episodes de ma saison 5 alternative (situés directement après le 413, jusqu'à la bataille de Camlann)**

**1- A l'aube d'Albion**

Gwen nouvellement couronnée Reine découvre le secret de Merlin pendant qu'Arthur est en voyage à Nemeth pour demander de l'aide à Mithian. Mithian met Arthur au défi de faire asseoir les 5 souverains d'Albion autour d'une même table en échange de son aide. Il a 6 mois pour y parvenir.

**2-Le choix de Morgane**

Merlin révèle ses pouvoirs en plein conseil de la Table Ronde lorsqu'il sauve Arthur d'une tentative de meurtre. Mais la scène donne l'impression que c'est lui qui a essayé de le tuer. Arthur est furieux. Merlin exilé s'enfuit de Camelot et se réfugie dans la forêt d'Acétir où commence un chassé croisé avec Morgane, sous le regard des dragons Aithusa et Kilgarrah. Après s'être livrés à maints face à face les deux sorciers repartiront ensemble dans le passé à la demande de la dragonne blanche pour découvrir ce qui s'est vraiment passé le jour où Merlin a empoisonné Morgane. Ils apprennent alors que Morgause a lié l'âme de Morgane à celle d'un démon. Au retour de ce voyage, Morgane lutte contre l'emprise du démon qui la gouverne avec l'aide de Merlin. Elle revient du côté obscur et décide de partir en voyage pour découvrir comment devenir vraiment la Grande Prêtresse de la magie qu'elle était destinée à être.

**3-La magie de Merlin**

Après le départ de Merlin, Arthur n'est plus lui-même. Gwen prend les commandes de Camelot pour préparer le traité d'unification d'Albion. Arthur s'interroge sur Merlin et sa magie. Il se laisse influencer par les conseils sournois de Mordred (alias Solel, jeune chevalier de la Table Ronde) qui lui parle d'un rite destiné à priver les sorciers de leur magie et décide d'aller rencontrer Merlin à Acétir pour lui faire une proposition : renoncer à ses pouvoirs et rentrer avec lui à Camelot. Pendant ce temps, Merlin a retrouvé Morgane et l'a aidée à construire un nouveau Sanctuaire pour les magiciens sur l'Ile des Bénis où ils ont transporté ensemble des enfants sorciers qu'ils ont secouru. Quand Merlin revient à Acétir, Gwen l'avertit des projets d'Arthur. Le magicien réfléchit et décide d'accepter la proposition. A la condition qu'Arthur le laisse lancer un ultime sortilège de vérité. Ce sortilège permet enfin à Arthur de comprendre la magie, et Merlin lui-même. Ils rentrent ensemble à Camelot plus unis que jamais.

De son côté, Solel/Mordred se dévoile à Morgane et lui apprend ses plans : devenir le premier roi sorcier d'Albion en prenant la place d'Arthur et faire d'elle sa Reine. Morgane est sceptique mais Mordred l'entraîne dans le futur. Il lui dévoile alors que Merlin et Arthur ont failli à réhabiliter la magie et que c'est seulement en l'aidant à réaliser son plan qu'ils pourront la sauver ensemble. Morgane refuse de lui donner une réponse.

**4-L'âge d'or de Camelot**

Arthur, Gwen et Merlin préparent la réhabilitation de la magie et le grand traité de paix d'Albion. Morgane et Merlin sont de plus en plus proches, Morgane fait la paix avec son frère. Solel se rend compte qu'Arthur est devenu l'allié des magiciens et se remet en question. Il finit par changer son coeur et revient vers Morgane. Il devient alors son amant et décide d'oublier ses projets de vengeance pour rester chevalier de Camelot, déterminé à garder son identité secrète. Le cycle s'achève sur la grande cérémonie de l'unification d'Albion à laquelle sont conviés les 4 souverains alliés, les magiciens, les druides et les 2 dragons. Arthur et Merlin ont enfin accompli leur destinée.

**5-Le dragon rouge de Saxe**

4 ans plus tard :

Les Saxons débarquent sur les côtes de Gedref et attaquent Nemeth avec une arme redoutable. Mithian s'échappe de justesse et part chercher l'aide d'Arthur. Les chevaliers de Camelot décident alors de monter à l'aide de leurs alliés. Une terrible bataille se prépare, car Hengist, roi des Saxons, est aidé d'Horsa, sorcier nécromancien, dont les pouvoirs sont très puissants même pour Merlin et sa magie. Horsa contrôle Smaug, un dragon mort qu'il a ressuscité et dont il a fait une arme de destruction terrible. Après qu'Aithusa et Kilgarrah se soient unis pour concevoir une nouvelle génération de dragons, le Grand Dragon vole au secours d'Arthur et Merlin sur le champ de bataille. Merlin changé en Emrys tue Horsa puis retombe sans force. Kilgarrah combat Smaug mais est grièvement blessé. En définitive il n'a d'autre choix que d'enchanter l'épée de Solel (alias Mordred) avec son souffle pour qu'il puisse combattre Smaug et sauver la vie d'Arthur et Merlin menacés par le dragon rouge. Kilgarrah meurt. Solel a maintenant entre les mains la lame avec laquelle il tuera Arthur à Camlann, mais il refuse toujours de croire que tel sera son destin, étant fidèle à Camelot. Aithusa qui est enceinte de 5 oeufs prévient Morgane de ce qui se passera dans l'avenir, mais elle non plus ne veut pas croire que son amant se retournera contre son frère et causera leur destruction à tous. A leur retour du combat Gwen apprend à Arthur qu'elle est enceinte.

**6-Les larmes de la Reine**

Solel est convaincu que Gwen est enceinte de Gauvain et non d'Arthur. Il ensorcelle un chevalier en pleine joute pour lui transpercer le ventre. Gwen est sauvée par Merlin de ses blessures mortelles, mais pas son enfant. Elle ne pourra plus jamais concevoir. La jeune femme sombre dans la mélancolie, incapable de se remettre de ce deuil, hantée par l'image de son fils. Arthur et Merlin ne peuvent rien faire pour la consoler alors qu'elle décline peu à peu. Sachant qu'il n'aura pas d'héritier naturel, Arthur nomme le meilleur de ses chevaliers, Solel, comme son successeur.

Morgane, après une altercation avec Solel, abandonne alors le Sanctuaire de la Magie pour venir au secours de son amie, et l'entraîne dans le Pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune, un voyage rituel de l'ancien culte au terme duquel Gwen pourra parler à l'âme de son fils Galaad à la Source d'Edel Terek.

En parallèle, Merlin qui tente de remonter le moral d'Arthur l'emmène en voyage de plus en plus loin. Lors de leur ultime escapade Gauvain se joint à eux et les trois hommes se retrouvent coincés en Afrique du Nord puis en plein Empire Romain. Loin de la Source d'Albion, les pouvoirs de Merlin se sont taris, et ils ne peuvent plus se fier qu'à leur bon sens pour rejoindre Camelot, mais le chemin s'avère semé d'embûches.

Pendant ce temps, Solel, qui en tant qu'héritier gouverne Camelot en l'absence d'Arthur, découvre qu'Hengist est revenu avec une armée de 500 nécromanciens protégés par un bouclier invisible. Ils ont débarqué sur les côtes de Gedref et sont prêts à attaquer. Hengist veut la tête d'Arthur et Merlin qui ont tué son ami Horsa et propose à Solel une alliance pour prendre le contrôle d'Albion. Solel lui promet de lui donner ce qu'il veut à condition qu'il épargne le peuple de Camelot. Mais son véritable projet est de prendre la tête des nécromanciens et de se débarrasser d'Hengist, le moment venu, pour prendre le pouvoir à sa place. Il est certain de pouvoir éviter le pire de cette manière. Pour doubler Hengist, il a promis à Ikbal, chef des nécromanciens, un libre accès à la Source. Ikbal accepte de comploter avec Solel à une condition : il doit lui offrir, en gage de bonne foi, le coeur du dragon blanc qui garde la Source.

Alors que Solel bascule du côté obscur, Gwen parle à Freya, la Dame du Lac, et à son fils Galaad à la Source d'Edel Terek qui lui fait une promesse : elle le mettra au monde. Elle est enfin rejointe par Arthur, Merlin et Gauvain et ils rentrent tous à Camelot pendant que Morgane rejoint l'Ile des Bénis. Ils ignorent encore que Camlann est déjà en marche et que plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

Mais sur l'Ile des Bénis, Morgane découvre la vérité de la bouche de Solel, qui entend utiliser ses pouvoirs pour la contraindre à l'aider dans la réalisation de son plan.

**7-Les fleurs de la destruction**

C'est la fête des 5 ans d'Albion et le moment qu'Hengist a choisi pour attaquer. Arthur et les 4 autres souverains des Royaumes Unis sont à Camelot pour fêter l'évènement quand Merlin ressent une perturbation dans la magie et découvre le campement Saxon avec l'aide d'Alator et Gili. Il se confronte alors pour la première fois à l'énigmatique sorcier Mordred qu'il ignore être le chevalier Solel et comprend que la situation est son côté, Morgane est fidèle à Aithusa mais fait croire à Solel qu'elle est son alliée alors qu'il n'en est rien. Pour que la magie soit sauvée, Morgane doit s'assurer que Merlin ne meure pas à Camlann en tentant de sauver Arthur. Alors que la dragonne blanche est en plein travail pour accoucher de ses 5 oeufs, la grande prêtresse transforme l'Antre de Cristal en piège hermétique, où elle attire Merlin avant le début de la bataille pour le pié que les combattants d'Albion tombent un à un sous l'attaque des Saxons et de leurs nécromanciens, Morgane retourne à l'Ile des Bénis où elle découvre que Solel a massacré Aithusa et tous ses disciples. Mais pas avant que la dragonne blanche n'ait mis au monde les 5 oeufs conçu avec Kilgarrah avant le siège de Nemeth et que Wildor (disciple de Morgane) ne les ait cachés au loin. Pour combattre à Camlann sans se retrouver submergée par son démon qui risque de reprendre le contrôle sur elle si elle entre en contact avec la magie noire, Morgane invoque la Cailleach et demande à parler à l'esprit de Morgause afin qu'elle la libère du sortilège qu'elle lui a imposé des années plus tôt. Morgause dissocie Morgane du démon et lui assure le contrôle sur lui. Morgane se rend alors sur le champ de bataille de Camlann dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps pour sauver Arthur. Par l'intermédiaire de la magie des runes qu'elle a utilisé dans l'Antre de Cristal, et du démon qui est lié à elle, la puissance de Merlin, prisonnier déchaîné, se déverse en Morgane qui repousse les nécromanciens. Mais elle arrive trop tard pour sauver Arthur. Celui-ci a déjà été frappé par l'épée de Solel, qui a enfin révélé au roi son vrai visage : celui du druide Mordred. A travers Morgane, Merlin prive Mordred de sa magie et le condamne à errer pour l'éternité. Morgane est mourante, pulvérisée par la puissance de la magie qu'elle a manifesté pour tuer ses ennemis. Elle s'effondre aux côtés d'Arthur mais demande au démon un dernier service : libérer Merlin. Quand celui-ci arrive sur-place, il est trop tard pour Morgane et Arthur, qui meurent dans ses bras l'un après l'autre. Merlin fou de douleur se transporte à Avalon avec le corps d'Arthur. Quand il disparaît, la magie d'Albion disparaît avec lui.

**Dans les temps modernes (suite direct des 7 Evs Canon) :**

**8-Merlin 2013 : renaissance**

Ce qu'il faut savoir si vous arrivez (excusez pour le bazar de ce qui va suivre mais je fais de mon mieux).

Tous les personnages de la série « Merlin » se sont réincarnés dans le futur suite à ma version de Camlann (voire : les Fleurs de la Destruction).

Ils ont maintenant retrouvé les souvenirs de leur vie antérieure à Camelot.

Ils ont également compris comment ils se sont retrouvés là (voire l'avant-dernier chapitre et l'épilogue de Renaissance I).

Ils savent enfin qu'ils sont investis d'une mission, faire revivre la magie et les dragons en 2013 (plus facile à dire qu'à faire avec une Source chambardée qui a tendance à faire pousser des arbres n'importe où, des disciples indisciplinés qui doivent être canalisés par Mur interposé et des magiciens-nés ignorants de leurs pouvoirs qui risquent de créer des accidents partout où ils passent).

**Plus de précisions :**

Arthur, Merlin, Guenièvre, Morgane, Lancelot, Léon, Gauvain, Mithian, Perceval, Elyan et Mordred vivent tous présentement au 22 Bayswater Road dans la maison de Gaïus.

Gaïus est dans cette vie le père adoptif de Guenièvre (championne d'escrime aux Jeux Olympiques contre Mithian son adversaire Française qui est devenue par la suite sa meilleure amie).

Morgane est la sœur et non la demi-soeur d'Arthur, elle a 7 ans de plus que lui. Ygraine a quitté Uther quand elle était enceinte de son fils, avec leur fille Morgane et sa fille aînée issue d'un premier lit, Morgause. Elle a préféré galérer dans un T2 avec ses 3 enfants que de vivre dans une cage dorée auprès d'un homme ès la mort d'Ygraine Morgause a élevé Morgane et Arthur, puis à 16 ans Morgane s'est débrouillée toute seule pour élever son petit frère âgé de 9 ans, faisant office de figure maternelle pour lui.

Elle a ensuite recueilli Merlin après qu'Arthur l'ait rencontré au lycée, celui-ci étant orphelin depuis le décès de ses parents, Balinor et Hunith.

De son côté, Gwen a rassemblé un à un les chevaliers de la Table Ronde dans sa courses aux souvenirs pour retrouver son mari et pouvoir enfin tomber enceinte de son fils Galaad.

Après moult péripéties, Arthur a ramené la magie en faisant pousser des arbres avec Merlin à Bristol et tout le monde a fini par se retrouver.

Les 5 oeufs d'Aithusa ont pu être rassemblés.

Le Roi Présent et A Venir vit en ménage à trois harmonieux avec son magicien et sa Reine, enceinte de 4 mois de l'enfant qu'ils avaient perdu autrefois (voire Les Larmes de la Reine).

Galaad est comme Merlin un futur enfant de la magie, le « nouvel Emrys ». Il est lié à Mordred qui pour l'instant est un jeune homme simple d'esprit.

Merlin a guéri Uther qui était en proie au cancer mais ça n'a pas arrangé l'opinion de celui-ci à son égard. Morgane et Arthur sont fâchés contre leur père après la manière dont il les a traités quand ils ont voulu faire la paix avec lui (de même que sa belle-fille Guenièvre et son futur petit-fils).

Merlin a donc pris sur lui « d'éduquer » Uther pour le rapprocher de ses enfants avec toute la patience qui le caractérise.

Nos amis reviennent de la Source où ils ont rencontré la Triple Déesse (incarnée par les visages de Freya, d'Aithusa et de la Cailleach). Ils ont découvert ce qui s'est passé à Avalon après leur première mort et ils ont beaucoup de travail en perspective pour accomplir leurs nouvelles missions, mais jusqu'ici, aucun moyen financier pour ce faire.

**C'est un résumé très rapide !**

**A propos du rythme de publication:** je vais devoir espacer un peu ! parce que je ne m'en sors plus avec le reste. Je vous propose du 2/3 chapitres par semaine en moyenne... j'essaierai de continuer à tenir mes promesses ;).


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à tous ;). J'attends que les coms de renaissance I soient complets pour vous faire la contre-review... je vous avais promis le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie pour ce week-end, le voilà ! **_

**CHAPITRE 1**

La lettre arriva en recommandé avec accusé de réception au 22 Bayswater Road le 14 juillet 2013 à 9h précises.

Elle fut portée en main propre par un livreur d'UPS qui portait une casquette marron et elle était adressée à _Morgane Pendragon et Arthur Dubois, chez Gaïus Concile. _

Apparemment, leurs deux signatures étaient nécessaires pour qu'ils puissent la récupérer.

-Vous voulez que j'aille réveiller mon frère, dit Morgane,en regardant le livreur comme s'il croyait au Père Noël. A neuf heures du matin, alors qu'il est en vacances. Vous êtes complètement fou.

Elle-même était en robe de chambre fleurie et n'était pas encore passée par la case salle de bains, comme en attestaient ses cheveux, qui formaient une véritable crinière autour de sa tête. Pour être honnête, elle n'était levée que depuis cinq minutes et elle n'avait même pas encore eu le temps d'avaler un café. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement de se colleter un livreur d'UPS au saut du lit, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore les paupières complètement décollées. Surtout si c'était pour satisfaire à des exigences loufoques. _Réveiller Arthur. _Franchement, quelle idée.

-Les deux signatures... ou je ne suis pas autorisé à vous remettre la lettre, lui expliqua le livreur, d'un air déterminé, comme si quelqu'un lui avait expliqué qu'il devait s'attendre à rencontrer une certaine résistance.

-Vous savez quoi ? répondit Morgane, en le toisant d'un regard agacé. Revenez donc à quatorze heures si vous voulez qu'Arthur signe. Parce que ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais aller le tirer du lit.

-Désolé, mais..., reprit le livreur, d'un air buté.

Une voix féminine l'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase.

-Morgane ? Qui est-ce ?

-Quelqu'un qui veut que je réveille Arthur.

Guenièvre eut un rire involontaire en s'arrêtant à côté de sa belle-soeur sur le pas de la porte. Elle était en kimono de soie bleue et pantoufles, ses boucles désordonnées lui tombant dans les yeux. Par habitude, elle avait une main posée sur le bel arrondi de son ventre, qui révélait généreusement ses quatre mois de grossesse. Elle non plus n'était pas encore passée par la case douche, mais grâce aux bons soins de Merlin, elle avait déjà dépassé le stade du petit déjeuner.

-Réveiller Arthur à cette heure-ci alors qu'il est en vacances ? dit-elle, amusée.

Elle eut un regard plein de compassion pour le livreur et s'exclama :

-Autant croire à la fée Clochette. Sans vouloir vous offenser...vous ne connaissez pas mon mari...

-C'est de moi que vous parlez ? demanda Merlin en apparaissant à son tour sur le pas de la porte en pyjama, une coupe de fruits remplie de fraises et surmontée de crème chantilly à la main.

-Non, de la fée Clochette, répondit Morgane, avec un sourire. Celle qui réveille Arthur à neuf heures du matin alors qu'il est en _vacances._

-Donc, c'est de moi que vous parlez, pointa Merlin en regardant ses amies. J'ai déjà porté bien des surnoms dans ma vie, mais _Clochette... _franchement, les filles, vous exagérez.

Morgane et Guenièvre pouffèrent de rire. Merlin haussa un sourcil blasé puis secoua la tête et se rappela subitement pourquoi il était là.Il tendit la coupe de fruits à Guenièvre d'une manière autoritaire en lui disant :

-Il faut manger ça, c'est plein de vitamines.

La jeune femme se décomposa en louchant sur les fraises et lui lança un regard suppliant.

-Merlin, je viens d'avaler _trois gaufres _fourrées aux pommes caramélisées_, _j'ai fait le plein de vitamines pour la journée.

Merlin lui fit les yeux (ceux auxquels il était impossible de dire NON).

-Mais pourtant, tu aimes les fraises...

-Oui, mais... bredouilla Gwen, qui sentait qu'elle était en train de perdre la bataille (et de gagner des kilos).

-Il faut que tu manges, insista-t-il, en la couvant du regard. Il te faut des vitamines. C'est bon pour le bébé.

-En ce qui concerne la signature... reprit le livreur d'UPS, qui commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'était pas tombé chez les fous.

-J'y vais, dit Merlin, en roulant des yeux.

-Bon courage, Clochette ! lui lança Morgane, amusée, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

-Morgane... lança Merlin par-dessus son épaule.

-Oui..., dit Morgane d'un ton charmeur.

-N'oublie pas à qui tu parles..., menaça-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie

-Jamais, répondit-elle, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

-Je te fais un 0,5* si tu continues comme ça..., menaça la voix de Merlin qui venait de l'étage.

-Un 0,5 ? Dis un 0,7* si tu veux me faire peur...

Morgane se retourna vers le livreur et lui fit un sourire tout en dents.

Deux minutes plus tard, une secousse ébranlait la maison.

_« MERLIIIIIIIN ! » _tonitrua la voix d'Arthur à l'étage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda le livreur, paniqué, en tanguant sur ses jambes.

-La fée Clochette, répondit Morgane, couvrant de sa voix entendue le charivari qui régnait à l'étage.

Une seconde secousse fit trembler la terre.

-Non, je... je parlais de CA... la terre... la terre a tremblé, dit le livreur, les yeux ronds.

-Oh, pas de quoi paniquer, c'est juste les travaux, répondit Guenièvre,imperturbable.

-Quels travaux ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Pour l'extension du métro, dit Morgane, du ton de la conversation. Ca crée des secousses assez impressionnantes, par moments, n'est-ce pas Gwen ?

Guenièvre hocha la tête d'un air blasé.

Un concert de voix éclata dans la maison. « Merlin, je vais te tuer ! » « Pour ça, il faudrait déjà pouvoir m'attraper ! » « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre » «Je treeeeemble de peur ! » « Il est neuf heures du matin ! » « Au cas où l'appel de l'oreiller serait trop fort... je tiens à avertir Son Altesse que le seau d'eau est plein » « Merlin si tu oses faire ça... »

_SPLASH. _

Les yeux du livreur s'arrondirent alors qu'un bruit de course précipitée se faisait entendre dans les escaliers.

Juan, vingt-deux ans, qui travaillait chez UPS pendant l'été pour se faire un peu d'argent, jeta un coup d'oeil effrayé derrière les deux jeunes femmes qui faisaient barrage devant la porte et distingua la silhouette d'un jeune homme blond trempé comme une soupe et rouge de fureur, lancé à la poursuite de la fée Clochette, alias Merlin, qui semblait très satisfait de lui-même, mais se figea en pleine course dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était observé. Le blond en profita pour l'attraper par l'oreille, ce qui déclencha une cascade de : « Aïe, Arthur, Arthur, ça fait maaaaaal ! ».

-On fait moins le malin, maintenant, hein, _Mer_lin ?

-Arthur, mon oreille ! Arthur...

-Dis que tu es désolé pour le seau d'eau, _Mer_lin.

-Ce n'est pas juste, on nous regarde...

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'en profite...

-C'est bon, c'est bon... pour le seau d'eau...

-Dis : je suis désolé, _Sire_...-

_Au secours._ _Je suis vraiment tombé chez les fous, _pensa Juan, horrifié_._

-Ca suffit les garçons, lança Gwen d'un ton bon enfant.

-Je suis désolé, Votre Anerie..., dit Merlin en riant stupidement à Arthur qui lâcha son oreille.

-Toi et ta grande bouche, rayonna Arthur en trouvant le meilleur moyen de le faire taire (ce qui consistait à introduire sa langue à l'intérieur).

-Arthur ! dit Morgane à son frère, plongé en plein baiser. Merlin ne t'a pas réveillé pour que tu t'en prennes à sa vertu en plein milieu du salon. Voudrais-tu s'il te plaît ramener ton royal fessier par ici pour signer ce fichu recommandé ?

Arthur haletant s'écarta de Merlin essoufflé à contre-coeur et fronça les sourcils.

-Qui a eu l'idée _stupide _de m'envoyer un recommandé à _neuf heures du matin _alors que je suis en vacances ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est ce qu'on pourra savoir quand tu auras _signé, _dit Morgane, en haussant le ton.

Il soupira et arriva à hauteur de la porte.

-Bonjour ma chérie, dit-il amoureusement à Gwen, en l'embrassant tendrement. Bonjour Galaad, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant une caresse sur le ventre.

-Bonjour, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Arthur s'écarta légèrement d'elle et dit rêveusement :

-Tu as un goût de fraises.

Elle lui montra la coupe.

-Ca a l'air délicieux, dit-il en voulant piocher.

Il écopa d'une tape sur les doigts.

-C'est pour Gwen ! intervint Merlin, d'un ton menaçant. Contrairement à toi, elle est enceinte, et elle a besoin...

-De vitamines, compléta Morgane, avec un regard entendu à Gwen qui plissa les yeux à son attention avec l'air de dire « _traîtresse_ ».

-Excusez-moi, intervint le livreur, saisissant sa chance. Vous êtes Arthur Dubois ?

-En effet, dit Arthur.

-Et vous... êtes Morgane Pendragon, reprit le livreur en regardant sa sœur.

-Rien ne vous échappe, mon ami, répondit Morgane.

-Si vous voulez bien signer...

Ils prirent le stylo, et signèrent chacun leur tour. Le jeune homme leur remit une enveloppe toute simple.

-Tout ce cirque pour ça ? dit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil. Je me demande bien qui...

-J'ai comme une intuition, murmura Morgane, méfiante.

La jeune femme fronça le nez et dit d'un ton déterminé :

-Vas-y, Arthur. Ouvre, qu'on en finisse.

Arthur s'exécuta et sortit le carton qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe.

Merlin se pencha en avant, Morgane s'inclina vers son frère, et Gwen se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Arthur.

Quatre paires d'yeux louchèrent sur le texte.

Celui-ci disait :

« Uther Pendragon, Président Directeur Général de la Corporation Pendragon, invite

_**Morgane Pendragon**_

et

_**Arthur Dubois**_

à se présenter lundi 15 juillet 2013 à 8h précises au siège de la société Pendragon à Londres. »

Le texte ne précisait rien d'autre.

La mâchoire d'Arthur se contracta.

Morgane eut un reniflement méprisant.

-Je n'irai pas, dit-elle, d'un ton déterminé.

-Moi non plus, répondit Arthur aussitôt.

Il lâcha le carton d'un geste désinvolte.

Merlin le rattrapa au passage et se planta devant Morgane et Arthur qui rebroussaient chemin côte à côte en direction du salon.

-Vous irez, dit-il, d'un ton sans appel.

Un double regard incrédule se posa sur lui.

-Votre père veut vous parler, il est grand temps que vous ayez cette conversation avec lui, s'exclama Merlin.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'indigna Morgane. Après tout le mal qu'il a dit de toi ? D'Arthur ? De Guenièvre ? De moi ! Sans même parler de la magie ? Uther Pendragon est un monstre sans cœur, Merlin. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne.

-Uther n'est pas un monstre, dit Merlin.

Et pour preuve, il exhiba le SMS qu'il avait reçu deux minutes plus tôt :

_« Merlin, j'ai enfin trouvé le bon cadeau pour Morgane et Arthur. Convaincs-les de venir au siège de la société demain, et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant »._

_-_Est-ce qu'un monstre aurait écrit ça ? reprit le magicien d'un ton éloquent.

-Uther t'envoie des SMS ? dit Morgane, indignée.

-Merlin s'est pris d'affection pour lui, notifia Arthur à Morgane. Ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute, Père l'a soudoyé avec des pizzas.

-Tu nous a trahis pour des _pizzas ? _s'étrangla la grande prêtresse de la magie, incrédule. Merlin... espèce de... _vendu._

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses se sont passées, dit Merlin, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il ne m'a pas _acheté, _c'est moi qui suis allé vers lui le premier, pour l'aider à... réfléchir à certaines choses. Et je vous promets qu'il _a _évolué. Il n'est même plus fâché qu'Arthur soit gay !

Merlin adressa un regard implorant à Gwen, quêtant son assistance.

La jeune femme soupira.

-Je pense toujours qu'Uther est un imbécile, soupira-t-elle. Mais Galaad dit que c'est quand même son grand-père et que nous devons lui laisser une chance.

Merlin haussa un sourcil.

Les Pendragon-Dubois frère et soeur échangèrent un regard de guerriers prêts à monter au combat.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

_De : Merlin Emrys à : Uther Pendragon : ils vont venir, mais ça risque d'être serré._

_De : Uther Pendragon à : Merlin Emrys : n'en sois pas si certain... la surprise risque d'être de taille. _

_PS : je vous invite à déjeuner, toi et Guenièvre, demain midi, à notre pizzeria habituelle. Je souhaite présenter en personne mes excuses à la mère de mon futur petit fils pour la manière regrettable dont se sont passées nos précédentes rencontres._

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le 15 juillet 2013, à huit heures précises, Arthur et Morgane franchirent ensemble les portes du building de la Corporation Pendragon. Il n'avait pas été facile pour Merlin de les convaincre d'aller jusque là, mais il avait des arguments de choc qu'il savait ressortir lorsque c'était nécessaire, et rien n'était plus efficace que de menacer Arthur de le priver de baisers, et Morgane de la priver de magie.

Le fait qu'il ait Galaad (et donc Guenièvre) de son côté l'avait évidemment aidé à remporter la bataille.

Le frère et la sœur avaient donc fini par obtempérer, de mauvaises grâce.

Ils s'immobilisèrent côte à côte dans le hall blanc, impersonnel et aseptisé.

Morgane portait une veste longue en lin écru, brodée de fleurs sauvages, un pantalon d'été assorti, un chemisier rouge sang, et des tongs. Arthur avait mis un jeans, un vieux T-shirt Shrek qu'il avait emprunté à Merlin, et sa paire de baskets de sport.

Ils avaient l'air de deux hippies et... aucun d'eux n'aurait poussé le mensonge jusqu'à prétendre que ce n'était pas fait exprès.

Très honnêtement, leur père aurait mérité qu'ils fassent bien pire.

Ils ôtèrent dans un même geste leurs paires de lunettes de soleil et regardèrent le hall désert.

Face à eux, le compteur qui indiquait les étages sur la porte métallisée de l'ascenseur défilait.

5, 4, 3, 2,... 1.

Il y eut un « chting » et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, révélant Bayard, l'un des cinq souverains qui avaient unifié l'ancienne Albion, qui était aussi, dans cette vie, l'associé d'Uther.

Il portait un costume impeccable. Sa barbe était taillée, sa coupe de cheveux soignée. Il avait une épaisse mallette à la main. Il les accueillit tous les deux avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Morgane... Arthur. J'ai été mandaté par Uther Pendragon pour vous accueillir tous les deux en son nom aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Morgane et Arthur échangèrent un regard, haussèrent un sourcil.

Puis s'avancèrent, à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

Bayard appuya sur le bouton du 6ème étage, et ils commencèrent à monter.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Bayard les escorta à travers un couloir blanc, et s'immobilisa devant les portes closes d'une salle.

Puis il s'immobilisa, et les embrassa du regard.

-Avant que vous n'entriez, j'ai quelque chose pour Arthur. De la part de votre père.

Il ouvrit sa mallette. Elle était remplie de papiers et de documents. Il prit la feuille qui se trouvait au-dessus de la pile, et la tendit à Arthur, qui la tint entre lui et Morgane pour qu'ils puissent la lire ensemble. C'était un acte de reconnaissance de l'Etat Civil de Londres. Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent. Uther l'avait reconnu ?

-Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, dit-il, indigné, en voyant le nom Pendragon apparaître à côté de celui de Dubois, qu'il avait hérité de sa mère à sa naissance et qu'il avait toujours porté depuis lors. Pas comme ça, pas sans me demander mon avis.

-Il en a le droit, dans la mesure où personne d'autre ne l'a fait, répondit Bayard. Ce document est on ne peut plus légal.

Arthur s'empourpra.

-C'est bien lui, d'agir comme ça. Il aurait au moins pu me prévenir qu'il en avait l'intention ! Pourquoi ne se montre-t-il pas ? Où est-il ?

-Il n'a pas souhaité être présent, pour éviter les interférences, répondit Bayard. Au vu de la situation, je pense que c'était la décision la plus sage. En tout cas, c'est ce que je lui ai moi-même conseillé de faire.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Morgane, agacée. Pourquoi nous a-t-il fait venir ici si ce n'est pas pour le rencontrer ? Que veut-il ?

-Arthur... Morgane... votre père a pris une grande décision, dit Bayard, d'un ton solennel. Il a décidé de vous faire à parts égales une donation de son vivant, incluant cette compagnie, ses propriétés, ses biens, et l'intégralité de sa fortune personnelle, pour un total qui a été expertisé à une valeur de soixante-dix-huit millions de livres.

C'était un peu comme de recevoir un coup sur la tête.

-Soixante-dix-huit millions de livres, répéta Arthur, incrédule.

Bayard hocha la tête.

-C'est une fortune, s'exclama Arthur, sous le choc.

-C'est une blague, dit Morgane, le regard blanc.

Parce que si ce n'en était pas une, ça y ressemblait fort, après qu'ils aient tous les deux passé leur enfance dans un deux pièces au sein du quartier le plus chaud de tout Londres, sans un seul centime de participation financière de la part de leur père.

-C'est on ne peut plus sérieux, répondit Bayard. En tant qu'associé et avocat, c'est moi qui me suis chargé d'éclaircir les termes légaux de cette transaction. Uther a cependant des conditions, que vous devrez remplir pour que la finalisation du legs puisse se faire.

-J'en étais certain, dit Arthur, avec ironie. Il doit certainement y avoir un alinéa exigeant que je me sépare de ma femme, que j'abandonne mon fils et que je renonce à mes mœurs dévoyées... et un autre à propos de ta magie, Morgane... Bayard, aux conditions, que nous puissions refuser au plus vite cette généreuse donation... et rentrer chez nous. Ma grasse matinée m'attend.

-Première condition, Uther Pendragon insiste pour que son majordome et de son chauffeur ne soient pas licenciés, et pour que leurs deux salaires continuent d'être planifiés mensuellement sur vos dépenses courantes.

Morgane et Arthur échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

Depuis quand leur père pensait-il au bien-être de ses employés de maison ?

-Deuxième condition, poursuivit Bayard d'un ton neutre, il souhaite conserver l'usage de sa berline et de son hélicoptère.

-Voilà qui est tout de suite moins étonnant, dit Morgane d'un ton moqueur. Que ferait notre père sans son hélicoptère...

-Troisième condition. Laissez-moi vous lire ceci pour plus de clarté.

Bayard s'éclaircit la voix.

« _Morgane et Arthur Pendragon seront héritiers à part égale de tous mes biens et libres d'en disposer comme bon leur conviendra, pour réaliser toutes les ventes, achats et réaménagements du patrimoine qu'ils souhaiteront, et monter toute entreprise, association ou fondation qu'ils envisageront, à condition qu'ils démontrent leur capacité à en réaliser une administration commune._

_« Pour remplir cette condition, je réclame comme pré-requis au legs que j'entends leur faire qu'ils rédigent un projet préalable dont tous les volets auront été validés par eux deux. _

_« Ce projet devra être élaboré à huis clos au siège de la Société Pendragon. _

_« Il devra être viable, cohérent et structuré financièrement._

_« Morgane et Arthur Pendragon seront chargés de le rédiger ensemble. Je mets pour ce faire à leur disposition l'intégralité de mes comptes personnels. Ils auront le droit de consulter tous les experts dont ils auront besoin pour organiser leurs idées et structurer leur budget prévisionnel pendant la phase d'élaboration. _

_« S'ils venaient à quitter la salle des délibérations avant d'avoir rédigé ce projet, la transaction serait déclarée invalide._

_« S'il devait subsister des points de désaccord entre eux sur certains volets du projet, la transaction serait déclarée invalide._

«_L'étude finale sur la validité du projet sera effectuée par un Conseil d'Administration spécial composé de quatre membres : Annis Northern, Bayard Kingsley, Loth Pride et Mithian Nemeth._

_«La contre-signature unanime des membres du Conseil d'Administration aura pour effet de valider la phase finale de la transaction. »_

Arthur avala sa salive, sous le choc.

-Il a vraiment écrit ça ? dit-il.

Bayard hocha la tête, avec un léger sourire.

-Rien par rapport à la magie ? Aux dragons ? Au fait d'être... ou de ne pas être gay ? insista Morgane, stupéfaite.

-Non, rien de plus, confirma Bayard. A part... cette note à votre intention.

_«Morgane, Arthur, je vous souhaite bonne chance._

_« Vous êtes mes enfants. Je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre. Je n'ai pas su vous le faire comprendre autrefois. Pour vous le prouver dans cette vie, les actes valent mieux que les mots. Les clés de mon royaume vous appartiennent à tous deux. A vous de montrer au monde de quoi vous êtes capables. Là aussi, les actes valent mieux que les mots. En selle. »._

_-_C'est tellement lui, murmura Morgane, abasourdie.

-Le meilleur de lui... non ? dit Arthur, hébété.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Vous vous préparez maintenant à entrer dans cette pièce, dit Bayard d'un ton formel, et il pourra se passer des jours avant que vous n'en ressortiez. Une liste d'experts et tous les moyens de communication modernes sont à votre disposition. Les ordinateurs disposent tous d'un accès à internet, la ligne téléphonique fonctionne, vous avez la possibilité de convoquer une visioconférence, l'ensemble des documents dont vous avez besoin se trouve répertorié dans les classeurs qui ont été laissés à votre disposition. La pièce dispose d'une douche et de deux couchettes, un livreur viendra vous porter vos repas. Il ne me reste plus, à moi aussi, qu'à vous souhaiter... bonne chance.

Bayard leur serra la main à tous deux et affirma d'un ton confiant :

-Je sais que votre père a pris la bonne décision, je ne doute pas que vous ferez de même.

Morgane regarda Arthur et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu es prêt, petit frère ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Arthur sourit, et hocha la tête.

-Je suis prêt, Morgane.

Il lui offrit son bras.

Elle le prit.

-Il est temps pour les Pendragon frère et sœur de montrer au monde de quoi ils sont capables lorsqu'ils sont unis, dit Arthur, d'un ton déterminé.

Et ils entrèrent dans la salle des délibérations la main dans la main.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, les laissant en tête à tête à la fondation d'un nouveau royaume.

(*: 0,5 ou 0,7 _sur l'échelle de Camlann, _représentation de la puissance d'Emrys, c'est une vieille plaisanterie entre Merlin et Morgane qui sont connectés par magie)


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Alissa : merci beaucoup :), ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ici ! et oui, le livreur n'en menait pas large XD_**

**_Violette : en effet, Morgane, Arthur, Annis, Mithian, ne sont pas dans les affaires... mais qui a dit qu'ils voulaient se lancer dans les affaires ? De plus, les anciens rois ont tous de l'expérience dans l'administration de leurs royaumes et Morgane a géré toute une communauté sur l'Ile des Bénis. Ils ne sont pas si "inexpérimentés" que tu peux le croire en matière de gestion... et je pense qu'ils ne risquent pas de manquer d'idées :). C'est vrai qu'Uther vient de placer sa vie entre les mains de ses enfants, je pense que c'était la seule façon de leur prouver sa confiance._**

**_Julie : non, en effet. Je pense qu'Uther est un homme entier, autant il peut être impossible et dire non à tout, autant quand il décide de quelque chose il va jusqu'au bout... ;)_**

**_Shmi : oui, les p'tits ressorts de comédie, il faut bien s'en servir parfois ;). Et pour l'épreuve du feu de Morgane et Arthur, je trouvais l'idée du huis clos entre frère et soeur assez sympa._**

**_Valir : pas tout à fait, mais... ;). Oui, Gaïus est cool, hein. Attends, on va rajouter un peu de piment à tout ça XDD_**

**_Shenendoah : pas évident la lourde tâche de faire apprécier Uther... mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'en arrivant à le décoincer un peu il pourrait faire un chouette personnage :)._**

**_FeeEli : il faut toujours commencer une nouvelle histoire sur un réveil XD. Et ça m'amuse toujours autant de les écrire ;). C'est le bronx chez les Pendragon-Emrys-Smith, ça ne change pas beaucoup ;). Et Uther continue de s'améliorer peu à peu ;). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite._**

**_Hime77 : tu es excusée pour la flemmingite ;). C'est toujours un plaisir de faire marrer mes chers lecteurs à des endroits gênants ! _**

**_Legend : tu vois, tu vois qu'il peut le faire ;)._**

**_Tinette : faut bien que je me diversifie ;). Sinon mes lecteurs s'endormiraient. Tout le monde va finir par aimer Uther à force ;). Enfin j'espère XD_**

**_Lily Anna : tu cites la Team Rockett ! Lily ! Un break s'impose XDD ! Prochain chapitre vendredi soir je pense ;). Tu auras droit à la Team Pendragon à l'oeuvre... _**

**_Choupaaa31 : tous les méchants peuvent arriver à la rédemption (ou presque ;)._**

**_Lele35 : l'angoisse, le guets apens, le pièèèège XD_**

**_Zella Sentias : tout le plaisir est pour moi !_**

**_Un chapitre Merwen... ou plutôt Uthermerwen ? Un nouveau trio de choc est né. Bienvenue dans le nouveau débat sur la parentalité (qui n'est pas près de se terminer). Entre belle-fille et beau-père, il y a des étincelles !_**

**CHAPITRE 2**

-Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je me suis laissée convaincre de t'accompagner, dit Gwen en jetant un coup d'oeil à Merlin.

-Je t'assure qu'il s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, répondit Merlin, en adressant à son amie un regard rassurant.

-S'il ose ouvrir sa bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit de mal de Galaad..., reprit Gwen, d'un ton menaçant.

-Certainement pas en ma présence, ou c'est moi qui l'étranglerai, rétorqua Merlin, d'un air déterminé.

-Je compte sur toi pour assumer le rôle du père, alors, dit Gwen en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Merlin regarda son amie solennellement.

-Tu peux, Gwen. Je tiens à être un _bon _père, tu sais.

Gwen lui sourit chaleureusement, le regard plein d'une tendresse soudaine.

-Bien sûr que tu l'es, dit-elle, en lui effleurant la joue.

Et il s'illumina tout entier avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Si Gwen voulait être honnête, ce n'était ni pour Uther, ni pour Arthur, ni même pour Galaad qu'elle était là, mais parce que Merlin avait tellement insisté, et qu'elle était incapable de tenir le cap quand il la regardait avec l'air de dire : « _s'il te plaît, Gwen ? ». _C'était exactement comme pour les fraises à la crème chantilly, elle finissait toujours par les manger quand il les lui tendait en lui disant « prends tes vitamines » (ou par lui faire croire qu'elle les mangeait. Elle nourrissait aussi Mordred).

Merlin était son ami le plus cher, mais au-delà de ça, il faisait partie de sa famille. Il était un frère pour elle, un compagnon pour son mari et un père pour son enfant et elle _savait _qu'il était rare qu'il prenne de mauvaises décisions.

C'était pourquoi elle l'avait suivi bien qu'elle ait de gros doutes sur cette rencontre.

Elle était d'accord, bien sûr, avec le principe de faire la paix avec son beau-père... mais de là à aller déjeuner avec lui ? C'était quand même un peu fort. Uther n'avait pas fait que l'insulter la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il avait insulté son fils et personne ne touchait à Galaad, même en paroles. Gwen se sentait une âme de louve quand elle franchit les portes de la pizzeria avec Merlin.

Elle était prête à sortir ses griffes pour défendre ses deux magiciens préférés à la moindre occasion .

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Uther regarda Merlin et Guenièvre entrer côte à côte et il ne put s'empêcher de penser « et voilà le harem de mon fils au grand complet ».

Il travaillait sur lui, mais il n'en était pas encore au point d'avoir abandonné tous ses préjugés.

Par exemple, il s'était habitué à Merlin pendant ces derniers mois, et il l'appréciait assez en tant que personne, mais pour être honnête, il ne pensait pas se faire jamais à l'idée qu'Arthur et lui aient une quelconque... _relation. _Il avait été hanté pendant des semaines par des visions de rouge à lèvres, et ce n'était que très récemment qu'il avait commencé à lâcher prise par rapport à ces images qui lui donnaient des terreurs nocturnes.

Maintenant, il allait devoir faire amende honorable devant Guenièvre, puisqu'elle était, qu'il le veuille ou non, l'épouse de son fils, la reine de Camelot, et la mère de son futur petit-fils (et non, comme il le lui avait reproché la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus à l'hôpital, une _femme de ménage Congolaise arriviste qui avait trouvé un bon Anglais pour reconnaître son bâtard._).

Rétrospectivement, il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir tenu des propos si extrêmes.

Ceci dit, Arthur ne pouvait vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde; il fallait qu'il partage sa vie avec _deux personnes _plutôt qu'avec une, une jeune femme noire et un magicien gay par-dessus le marché.

Il avait quand même fait très fort sur ce coup-là...

Mais Uther commençait à accepter le fait que son fils ait un style inimitable.

Et en repensant à la manière confiante et déterminée dont il avait frappé le rocher avec son épée aux Scilly pour libérer la magie et faire apparaître la Triple Déesse, Uther ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impressionné.

Arthur avait apprivoisé la magie.

Quant à ses partenaires, quoi qu'ils puissent être d'autre, ils lui étaient aussi totalement dévoués, chacun à leur manière.

Uther cligna des yeux en regardant les consorts Pendragon marcher vers lui.

Il fallait avouer que l'épouse d'Arthur n'avait absolument pas le maintien d'une femme de ménage. Elle avait un port de tête royal et elle s'avançait vers la table comme si elle était prête à conquérir le monde d'un seul regard. Sa grossesse était clairement visible sous son manteau de bonne facture et de belle coupe, ses cheveux élégamment mais simplement coiffés, son allure franche et directe.

Merlin et elle formaient un beau couple : lui, mince et de complexion claire, elle, brune et voluptueuse.

Leur complicité était évidente, et cela, aussi, perturbait Uther.

Il n'avait jamais supporté qu'Ygraine regarde un autre homme que lui, il ne comprenait pas comment ces deux-là pouvaient supporter de se partager son fils comme ils le faisaient.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la table, Merlin tira galamment la chaise à Guenièvre qui s'assit, puis l'imita, et salua Uther de son sourire habituel.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il, avec enthousiasme. Vous nous avez manqué aux Scilly. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu nous rejoindre ?

Uther se râcla la gorge, embarrassé, avant de reconnaître :

-J'y étais.

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent.

-Comment ça, vous y étiez ?

-Je m'y suis rendu par mes propres moyens, dit Uther, en s'agitant sur sa chaise. Et je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de... signaler ma présence. Mais j'ai assisté à... tout, ce qui s'est passé, à... Avalon. Et j'ai eu une conversation extrêmement intéressante avec... cette Déesse que l'on nomme Freya.

Merlin resta la bouche grande ouverte pendant quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

-Vous avez parlé à Freya.

Uther hocha la tête et dit :

-En effet.

Il se râcla de nouveau la gorge et reprit :

-J'ai aussi pu... constater que les objectifs de la... magie n'entraient pas en antagonisme avec ma propre vision de la protection... du royaume, et j'ai eu un aperçu... de la personne de mon petit fils lorsqu'il était... à l'oeuvre.

Son regard se posa sur Guenièvre et il dit :

-Je crois que nous avons pris un mauvais départ tous les deux, Made...

-Guenièvre, coupa celle-ci. Vous pouvez m'appeler Guenièvre, Monsieur Pendragon.

-Guenièvre, répéta Uther, en hochant la tête.

Il prit une inspiration et ajouta :

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Uther.

Merlin eut un sourire enchanté, et hocha la tête.

_Eh bien, _pensa-t-il, _les choses ne se passent pas aussi mal que ce que je croyais._

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-C'est une situation quelque peu... gênante, dit Uther, qui versait le thé, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Gwen et Merlin. Aucun roi de ma connaissance n'a jamais eu... deux épouses à la fois... du moins, de manière officielle.

-Je ne suis pas une femme, nota Merlin, d'un ton plat.

-Une épouse et un mari, rectifia Uther.

-Je ne suis pas le mari d'Arthur, se défendit Merlin d'un air horrifié.

Il vit, du coin de l'oeil, qu'un sourire sadique pointait sur le visage de Gwen, alors qu'Uther, de son côté, s'étouffait d'embarras.

-Quand bien même, lâcha-t-il. Il a tenu à vous rendre... _officiels _tous les deux, ce qui est... déstabilisant. Je trouve.

-Arthur ne fait rien comme tout le monde, dit Gwen, en prenant une gorgée de thé. Vous devrez vous y habituer si vous voulez être admis à l'intérieur de notre famille.

-Est-ce encore... possible ? demanda Uther, d'un ton hésitant

-C'est à moi que vous demandez de répondre ? rétorqua Gwen, en haussant un sourcil.

-Eh bien...

Elle le prit en pitié en le regardant se débattre tout seul sans parvenir à trouver les termes adéquats. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, mais elle n'était pas une méchante femme. Uther essayait manifestement d'être courtois depuis qu'ils étaient attablés ensemble. Il avait commencé par lui poser des questions sur sa santé, il lui avait demandé si sa grossesse se déroulait bien. Elle avait sorti de son sac à main les images de l'échographie, et lui avait montrés. Il avait eu l'air ému. Merlin s'était chargé des commentaires pour elle et son récit de la séance chez le médecin avait bien duré dix minutes, le temps que le serveur revienne avec la théière qui leur faisait office d'apéritif.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils entraient vraiment dans le vif du sujet.

-Galaad le souhaite, répondit-elle d'un ton circonspect. Il n'est rien que je puisse refuser à mon fils, mais... il y a certaines conditions aux visites.

Uther avala sa salive avec l'air d'un condamné en probation.

-Des... conditions.

Gwen le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Mon fils magicien a deux pères et une mère noire. Pas de propos racistes, pas de propos homophobes, et aucun commentaire sur les particularités magiques des gens sous mon toit, sinon, dehors. C'est une question de respect et ce sont des conditions sine qua non pour que quiconque soit admis à pénétrer chez moi.

-J'ai tout de même droit à une... marge d'erreurs ? chercha à négocier Uther.

Guenièvre lui renvoya un regard impitoyable et lui répondit :

-Non.

-Vous êtes plus dure en affaires que Merlin, nota Uther, qui n'en menait pas très large. Il n'a jamais mal pris le fait que je sois encore un peu... mal à l'aise par rapport à certains sujets...

-Merlin est gentil, mais c'est moi qui dicte les règles, lui apprit Gwen sans sourciller.

-Ca a le mérite... d'être très clair, reconnut Uther qui avait cessé de se demander qui tenait les rênes depuis le début de la conversation.

-Je suis la reine, et je suis enceinte, dit Gwen en haussant un sourcil. Je fais la loi chez moi comme je l'entends. Des objections ?

-Aucune, dit Uther, impressionné par tant de poigne.

Il esquissa un léger sourire et dit :

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Arthur vous a choisie comme reine.

-Et encore, vous ne l'avez jamais vue jouter, dit Merlin, en prenant un biscuit.

-Oh, parce que vous joutiez, dit Uther, du ton de la conversation. A... Camelot, sans doute ?

-Avec l'Association Britannique de Reconstitution des Tournois Médiévaux, répondit Gwen, d'un ton détaché. Quand j'aurai accouché, je vous inviterai, si ça vous intéresse. J'essaierai de ne pas être une adversaire trop difficile. Je ne vous ai jamais croisé au club, ce qui signifie que vous n'avez plus jouté depuis longtemps, si je ne m'abuse.

-Environ deux mille ans ? dit Merlin, amusé.

Ce fut à ce stade qu'Uther rendit les armes.

Guenièvre était certainement faite pour être reine.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est... pourquoi ne nous avoir invités que tous les deux ? dit Merlin, qui terminait sa pizza avec appétit.

-Ta bouche, Merlin, dit Uther, d'un air écoeuré, parce qu'il parlait en mangeant.

Merlin avala précipitamment son morceau de pizza et marmonna :

-Désolé.

-Tu n'as aucune manière. Des fois, c'est vraiment à se demander qui t'a élevé !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui parler comme ça, signala Gwen.

-Ca ne fait rien, Gwen... il peut toujours porter plainte contre l'Etat, dit Merin en riant. Donc... pourquoi ne pas avoir invité aussi Morgane, et Arthur ?

Uther hésita à répondre :

-Parce qu'ils sont occupés.

-A quoi ? demanda Gwen, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils vous le diront eux mêmes...

-Mais pourquoi... reprit Merlin.

-Même si je les avais invités, ils auraient sans doute refusé de venir, étant donné qu'ils sont fâchés avec moi, l'interrompit Uther.

-C'est ce qu'ils vous ont dit ce matin ? demanda Merlin.

-Je n'ai vu ni Morgane ni Arthur ce matin, répondit Uther.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi les avoir convoqués au siège de la société ? s'étonna Gwen, qui devenait méfiante.

-Pour les occuper ailleurs pendant que je suis ici avec vous, dit Uther amusé.

Gwen et Merlin échangèrent un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

-Et le cadeau... reprit Merlin.

-Justement, j'ai... apporté quelque chose, coupa Uther en s'illuminant soudainement.

Il sortit un sac de dessous la table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Merlin avec curiosité.

Uther tendit le paquet à Gwen et dit :

-Un cadeau. Pour... mon petit-fils.

Gwen haussa un sourcil, regardant le paquet comme ce qu'il était réellement : une proposition de trêve durable. Elle hésita un instant avant de le prendre.

Uther s'empourpra et dit :

-Allez-y... ouvrez-le.

Gwen soupira, puis plongea ses mains à l'intérieur de l'emballage et jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Merlin, qui hocha la tête.

Elle défit les attaches et regarda ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Merlin s'exclama assez fort pour faire se retourner tous les clients de la pizzeria :

-Oh mon Dieu ! Uther, c'est tellement adorable !

Gwen cligna des yeux devant le petit dragon en peluche, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'intérieur de la pizzeria, son masque de défiance commença à se craqueler.

-C'est vrai... qu'il est... bien choisi, reconnut-elle, en touchant la peluche.

Mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt, regarda Uther avec une expression de défi dans les yeux et lâcha d'un ton qui montrait que ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui faire abandonner la partie:

-Galaad aura un vrai dragon. Un dragon blanc bien vivant du nom d'Adrinial.

-Je sais, répondit Uther, en se mordillant la lèvre. Mais... les dragons ne sont pas des peluches... et les bébés... aiment les peluches. Même Morgane en avait une pour dormir quand elle était petite.

-Il est tellement mignon, dit Merlin, conquis, en attrapant le petit dragon.

Il se pencha sur le ventre de Gwen et dit d'un ton joyeux :

-Regarde, Galaad, ton Papy vient de t'offrir ton premier doudou !

Leurs voisins de table se retournèrent tous pour regarder le futur papa en train de bêtifier sans honte.

-Merlin, dit Gwen, en rougissant de se retrouver au centre de l'attention générale.

-Il a un don pour se faire remarquer, opina Uther, empourpré, de l'autre côté de la table.

Merlin choisit de les ignorer ostensiblement et, non sans humour, continua à s'adresser à Galaad :

-Regarde-moi un peu ces deux-là. Maman et Papy sont en train de jouer à _je-te-tiens-tu-me-tiens-par-la-barbichette_ en croyant que le premier qui rira aura perdu ! Tu as vu ces visages de marbre, ils feraient presque peur... Heureusement pour toi, tu as un Papa joyeux et spontané qui n'est pas complètement coincé quand il s'agit de dire les choses comme elles sont, et qui n'a pas peur de montrer qu'il craque complètement devant les jolies petites peluches.

-Parle moins fort, Merlin, implora Uther, affreusement embarrassé.

Merlin sourit et haussa le ton au lieu de le baisser.

-Papa va t'apprendre ta première leçon : il ne faut jamais avoir honte d'être toi-même même quand les gens te regardent bizarrement. Tu sais sur qui tu vas pouvoir prendre exemple, hein, mon chéri ?

-Si j'avais mon mot à dire d'un point de vue éducatif..., nota Uther.

-Non, répondit Gwen, aussitôt, les yeux plissés.

-Groarrr, fit Merlin, en jouant avec le dragon en peluche au-dessus du ventre de Gwen.

-Mon petit-fils ne peut pas être élevé comme ça, il va finir _gay, _s'exclama Uther, horrifié.

Merlin se redressa et lui adressa un regard amusé.

-Ce n'est pas contagieux, vous savez, lui signala-t-il.

-Et même s'il l'était, lâcha Gwen, d'un air menaçant.

-Les petits garçons ont besoin d'une référence masculine forte, s'exclama Uther.

-Et moi, je suis quoi, s'insurgea Merlin.

-Par référence masculine forte je n'entends pas capacité à crier pour se faire entendre de tout le restaurant, dit Uther entre ses dents.

-Comme si je _criais._

-Merlin est une excellente référence masculine, contra Gwen avec l'air d'être prête à attaquer. Et c'est lui qui gardera Galaad après sa naissance de toutes façons, alors vous habituer tout de suite à sa manière de faire.

-C'est le rôle de la mère de garder l'enfant, protesta Uther.

-Nous sommes une famille moderne, répliqua Gwen.

-Je n'avais pas du tout remarqué...

-Nous sommes pour le partage des rôles.

-Comment voulez-vous que Galaad devienne un jeune homme _normal _dans ces conditions ?

Les yeux de Gwen jetèrent des étincelles.

-Normal ?

-Oui... qui ne soit pas...

-Gay ? proposa Merlin. Magique ? Heureux de vivre ?

Uther enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît ne pas crier Merlin ?

-Vous avez de la chance que nous soyons en terrain neutre si vous étiez chez moi, je vous aurais déjà flanqué à la porte, signala Gwen, hérissée.

-Il n'a pas dit ça méchamment, intervint Merlin.

-_Tu l'as entendu parler de toi ?_

-Oui, mais il a offert ça à Galaad, dit Merlin en brandissant le doudou avec un sourire désarmant.

Gwen roula des yeux.

-Tu _es _trop gentil.

-Il n'est pas _vraiment _homophobe, il a juste tendance à dire des sottises. En fait, il m'aime plutôt bien, n'est-ce pas, Uther ?

Uther ne répondit rien.

Il avait l'air de se demander comment disparaître sous la table.

-Et puis, il a beau jouer les durs, c'est lui qui vient d'acheter un doudou, ce qui prouve qu'au fond, il a le cœur tendre, continua Merlin, sans se démonter. Il faut juste qu'il apprenne à avoir un peu moins honte, mais il est à bonne école avec moi.

-Merlin, _la ferme, _articula Uther à l'agonie.

-Oui, _beau-papa, _rétorqua Merlin, avec un immense sourire.

-C'est fou, on croirait presque entendre Arthur, réalisa Gwen.

-Oui, hein ? Ils ont plus de points communs qu'on ne pourrait le penser, rayonna Merlin.

Guenièvre tambourina des doigts sur la table. Elle commençait à s'amuser. Elle regarda Uther et dit soudainement :

-Ce doudou me fait penser que nous n'avons encore fait aucun achat en prévision de la naissance... j'ai une proposition à vous faire, Uther. En signe de paix, après le repas, je vous invite à nous accompagner... faire les boutiques.

-Les boutiques d'articles pour bébé ? dit Merlin, enchanté. C'est une idée vraiment fantastique. C'est vrai que pour l'instant, nous n'avons encore rien acheté du tout pour préparer la naissance.

Il eut un regard horrifié en réalisant ce manquement et s'exclama :

-Après quatre mois ! Nous sommes des parents irresponsables !

-Mais non, dit Gwen à Merlin, d'un ton rassurant. Je ne vais pas accoucher demain, nous avons encore plein de temps pour préparer son trousseau.

-Peut-être, mais il lui faut des vêtements, et un berceau, et une poussette, et... comment appelle-t-on ce truc qui s'attache bizarrement ?

-Un porte-bébé ? demanda Gwen.

-C'est ça. Très pratique pour avoir les mains libres quand on est occupé, dit Merlin en hochant la tête.

-Je..., commença Uther.

-Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas pour vous demander de _payer _quoi que ce soit que je vous invite à nous accompagner, l'interrompit Gwen. Je gagne ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent pour acheter des choses à mon fils. Mais c'est vous qui voulez être impliqué par rapport à Galaad. Et c'est un _geste _que j'essaie de faire pour vous en donner l'occasion.

-Vous avez déjà été papa, vous pourrez nous donner des conseils, renchérit Merlin.

-Je n'ai _jamais _fait les boutiques d'articles pour bébé, protesta Uther. Ce sont les femmes qui...

-C'est un excellent moment pour commencer à devenir moins misogyne, dit Gwen en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Uther regarda Merlin qui essayait le porte-bébé avec l'aide de la vendeuse, l'air perdu au milieu du fouillis de sangles et d'attaches.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Merlin va_ vraiment _être mère au foyer, dit-il, d'un ton blanc.

-_Père _au foyer, rectifia Gwen, aussitôt.

-Vous m'avez compris, rétorqua Uther.

Elle soupira.

-Galaad est un futur magicien né, et en tant que tel, il aura tendance à déclencher un certain nombre d'évènements imprévus. Un adulte sans magie ne pourra pas s'en occuper, et Merlin est le seul de ses parents à être magicien. Vous devriez lui être reconnaissant au lieu de vous insurger qu'il prenne son rôle à coeur. A sa place, je ne sais pas si j'aurais aussi bien pris le fait d'être obligé de jouer les nounous pendant les cinq prochaines années de ma vie.

Merlin et la vendeuse étaient en plein débat maintenant. La vendeuse s'extasiait sur les papas qui s'occupaient de leurs enfants avec autant d'enthousiasme. Elle semblait trouver que c'était trop rare. Pour un peu, Gwen aurait dit qu'elle essayait de séduire Merlin, mais il était trop occupé à tenter de comprendre les arcanes du porte-bébé pour s'en apercevoir.

_Ma pauvre, _pensa Gwen. _Tu n'as aucune chance, tu n'es pas Arthur..._

_-_Et je suis censé comprendre comment attacher ça tout seul ?

-Non, mais il y a un mode d'emploi qui va avec, vous savez.

-Sérieusement. Vous avez vu la tête du mode d'emploi ?

-Merlin est un gentil garçon, reconnut Uther, en souriant malgré lui.

-C'est aussi un grand magicien, lui rappela Gwen, pour remettre les choses à leur place.

-Oui, il y a des fois où... ça semble difficile à croire quand on le regarde, dit Uther en le regardant déplier le mode d'emploi.

Il le tenait à l'envers.

-Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, murmura Gwen, avec un léger sourire. Nous avons beaucoup de chance d'avoir Merlin, Arthur et moi.

-Vous, vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme qu'on rencontre couramment, commenta Uther en lui jetant un regard perplexe.

-J'ai épousé votre fils et je suis prête à faire un effort pour vous supporter, répliqua-t-elle, comme si ça voulait tout dire.

Uther referma la bouche et lui lança un regard en coin.

-Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup.

Elle lui fit face, les sourcils froncés.

-Vous avez fait arrêter et exécuter mon père à Camelot. Vous avez cherché à me faire arrêter et exécuter moi aussi. A plusieurs reprises. Je me suis occupée de vous quand vous étiez faible et malade et vous n'avez jamais cessé de me voir comme une servante arriviste. Jusque dans cette vie, où me traiter de _Congolaise sans papiers _a été la première chose qui vous soit passée par la tête quand vous m'avez vue.

Uther regarda sa belle-fille avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité.

-J'ai peut-être un peu...

-Je suis de nationalité Britannique, dit Gwen, en affrontant son regard. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds en Afrique de toute ma vie. Et je suis Rwandaise par ma mère et Gambienne par mon père... _pas _Congolaise.

-Je sais, dit Uther, en flanchant sous son regard. Votre mère était Tutsi et elle a fui pendant la guerre.

-Le génocide, rectifia Gwen, d'un ton plat.

Il tiqua.

-Vous aussi, pendant la Grande Purge, vous avez causé un génocide, continua-t-elle, impitoyable. Celui du peuple des magiciens. Votre fille est magicienne. Votre petit fils va naître magicien.

-J'espère être un meilleur grand-père pour Galaad que le père que j'ai été pour Morgane, murmura Uther, d'un ton malheureux.

-Je sais, répondit Gwen, d'un ton radouci. C'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir faire les magasins avec nous...

Uther hocha lentement la tête.

-Je m'excuse, pour toutes les fois où je vous ai manqué de respect, dit-il. Vous n'avez rien d'une servante. Vous vous comportez comme une reine. C'était déjà le cas à Camelot. Morgane me l'a montré, quand elle a... actualisé mes connaissances, à l'hôpital. Vous êtes une femme forte et intelligente et vous avez rempli vos devoirs envers le peuple avec cœur et courage. Et... vous pouvez être fière de vos origines. Il me semble important que mon petit-fils le soit lui aussi, des racines africaines qu'il peut avoir à travers vous.

Il hésita un instant, puis, tendit la main à Guenièvre, et lui demanda :

-Maintenant que je me suis excusé...nous pouvons faire la paix ?

Elle regarda sa main avec l'air d'en douter.

-Desmond Tutu et Nelson Mandela ont pardonné au gouvernement de l'Apartheid, argumenta Uther. S'ils ont réussi à mettre en place un comité vérité-réconciliation...

-Oh, ça va, dit Gwen, en lui serrant la main. Vous n'allez pas vous transformer en spécialiste de l'histoire Sud-Africaine pour me convaincre...

-J'ai potassé sur le sujet pour pouvoir vous impressionner, dit Uther, d'un ton très fier de lui.

Merlin se retourna à temps pour voir beau-père et belle-fille échanger une poignée de main virile, et un petit sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage.

-Allons regarder les vêtements pour bébé, dit Gwen, en s'écartant d'Uther pour l'attraper par le coude.

Et ils changèrent de rayon allègrement pour continuer leur exploration du monde des nourrissons.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

A la fin de l'après-midi, Merlin avait les bras chargés de paquets, et Uther appela Rolph pour qu'il passe les prendre en voiture. Alors qu'il les raccompagnait au 22, Bayswater Road, Gwen se surprit à songer qu'elle avait passé une excellente après-midi. Elle ne serait jamais la meilleure amie d'Uther, mais au moins avait-elle l'impression d'être arrivée à se faire entendre et respecter, et d'avoir établi clairement les limites à ne pas dépasser avec elle. Alors que la berline roulait, elle regarda Uther et Merlin qui s'envoyaient des piques en riant. Merlin avait raison : Uther l'aimait bien. C'était complètement improbable, car ils n'auraient pas pu être plus différents, mais le vieux roi était plus détendu quand Merlin était à côté de lui, il plaisantait plus facilement à sa manière supérieure et pince sans rire. Ils ressemblaient à un père conformiste-essayant-de-le-devenir-moins, avec son fils original-et-déterminé-à-l'éduquer. Gwen était forcée de reconnaître qu'elle trouvait ça touchant.  
Lorsqu'Uther les déposa devant la porte, il leur dit :

-A propos... ne vous inquiétez pas si Morgane et Arthur ne rentrent pas à la maison ce soir.

Gwen et Merlin échangèrent un regard étonné.

-Pourquoi ne rentreraient-ils pas ? demanda Merlin, sans comprendre.

-Ils ont une mission à accomplir... entre frère et sœur, répondit Uther, d'un ton mystérieux. Il se peut qu'elle prenne plusieurs jours.

-Quelle mission ? demanda Gwen, en secouant la tête.

-Ils vous le diront eux-mêmes au moment voulu, répondit Uther.

Après quoi, il leur souhaita une bonne soirée, et repartit dans sa berline noire.

-Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là ? demanda Gwen à Merlin, les sourcils froncés.

-Mmm... je ne sais pas, reconnut Merlin. Mais j'imagine que ça a à voir avec le cadeau dont il a parlé dans son SMS...

-Pourquoi n'impliquer qu'Arthur et Morgane ?

-Eh bien, si tu réfléchis à sa manière de faire, tu te rendras compte qu'elle est logique. A Camelot, il a eu le cœur brisé quand les membres de sa famille ont commencé à se déchirer... le fait que Morgane se soit détournée de lui, et qu'elle ait commencé à s'en prendre à Arthur, lui a fait beaucoup de peine. J'imagine qu'il espère cimenter l'unité entre eux deux dans cette vie... d'une manière ou d'une autre...

-Je ne me fais aucun souci pour Arthur et Morgane de ce côté-là, dit Gwen, en hochant la tête. Reste à savoir ce que nous allons faire _sans _Arthur.

-Prendre des vacances ? dit Merlin en riant.

Gwen rit aussi.

-Sérieusement, dit-elle. Je propose qu'on en profite pour sortir. Ca fait des siècles que je n'ai pas profité de Mithian et d'Elyan...

-Et moi, de Gauvain et Lancelot, dit joyeusement Merlin. On pourrait se faire une soirée casino tous les six, non ?

-Gauvain va te demander de tricher à la roulette..., prévint Gwen.

-Après le coup qu'a pris ton compte en banque aujourd'hui, dit-il en regardant leurs achats, une petite victoire à la roulette ne serait pas du luxe... en plus, c'est l'occasion inespérée pour moi d'apporter ma contribution aux charges du foyer...

-Merlin !

-Quoi, tu as entendu beau-papa, non ? Il faut que je travaille mon image...

Gwen rit bêtement en l'attrapant par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, ployant sous les courses.

-Est-ce que je dors sur le canapé ce soir ? demanda Merlin. Ca va faire bizarre si je reste alors qu'Arthur n'est pas là...

-Tu plaisantes ? répondit Gwen en roulant des yeux. On va se faire une pyjama party rien qu'à deux. Avec de la crème glacée et des vieux films... on n'aura qu'à louer Autant En Emporte le Vent !

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? dit Merlin en louchant sur elle.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer Autant En Emporte le Vent ? répondit-elle, amusée.

-C'est un film romantique !

-Je suis romantique, tu m'as confondue avec Mithian ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pavoisé pendant tout le déjeuner sur mon talent à la joute.

-Forcément, tu n'en as aucun.

-Arthur, sors de ce corps...

-Je joute, tu déchiffres le mode d'emploi du porte-bébé, et ce soir, après le casino, c'est pyjama partie jusqu'à quatre heures du matin avec Autant en Emporte le Vent et une discussion entre...

-Si tu dis discussion entre filles, je t'étrangle, s'étouffa Merlin.

-... futurs parents, reprit Gwen en haussant un sourcil. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé d'arbres, toi et moi.

-Je _veux _dormir sur le canapé.

-Merlin...

-C'est un très bon canapé.

-N'essaie même pas de te défiler...


	4. Chapitre 3

_**J'avais dit que je posterais à partir de vendredi mais j'étais bien fatigué de ma semaine hier soir ;). Voilà la suite, et comme promis, vous allez enfin avoir un premier aperçu du projet des Pendragon frère et soeur... :). Je répondrai à vos coms sur la fin de Renaissance I ce week-end et je mettrai les contre-reviews dans le 1er chapitre de Renaissance II ;).**_

_**Julie : un épisode de Merlin par jour... besoin d'un retour aux sources ? Ah, ces bons vieux arbres :) on ne change pas une formule qui gagne !**_

_**Tinette : c'était mon exploit, ça, te faire aimer Gwen ;). Entre elle et beau-papa, ça va faire des étincelles, c'est sûr !**_

_**AnthaRosa : merci pour ta copie ;) et merci d'être de retour ! Je ferai la réponse aux copies dans le chapitre 1 et je vous le dirai quand elle sera prête;). Je vais essayer de continuer à écrire quelque chose qui vous plaise...**_

_**Violette : le geste d'Uther a clairement pour but de souder Morgane et Arthur encore plus. Il a bien des défauts, mais il est finalement très attaché à la famille, et en effet, il a bien intégré le fait que Gwen et Merlin font maintenant partie de la sienne, malgré les divergences de points de vue qu'il peut avoir avec eux. Merlin a un véritable don avec les Pendragon quels qu'ils soient... et tu vas retrouver le frère et la soeur au travail.**_

_**Shenedoah : Gwen se sent bien dans cette situation, elle n'est pas jalouse ;). Avertis ton futur mari à l'avance de ce qui l'attend histoire qu'il sache les risques qu'il court XDD. C'est marrant parce que finalement dans cette vie c'est un peu Uther et Merlin qui sont en train de développer une relation père-fils.**_

_**Zella Sentias : je ne sais pas ;). J'ai toujours trouvé qu'Uther était un beau personnage. Très humain, en fait. La plupart du temps il était insupportable mais il y a eu le 208, et le 403... où on pouvait deviner l'homme et le père au-delà du roi, et Uther l'homme je l'ai toujours trouvé touchant quelque part.**_

_**Aryana : oh, il était au 22 Bayswater Road. Gwen l'avait laissé à garder XDDD.**_

_**FeeEli : je me suis bien marré sur la scène du restaurant ;). Gwen est en effet une reine jusqu'au bout des ongles et elle est en train de gagner l'admiration d'Uther. Merlin est un peu un thérapeute familial pour les Pendragon, il n'a pas son pareil pour les rapprocher et désamorcer les tensions ;)**_

_**Shmi : oui, Gwen est très "mère louve" et ça ne va pas s'arranger avec l'arrivée de Galaad. J'aime bien son côté protecteur envers les siens, c'est une femme forte et moderne mais en même temps elle a quelque chose de très doux et maternel envers ceux qu'elle aime.**_

_**Lily-Anna : je t'avais reconnue :). Euh la scène est prévue, LOL. Pire en fait. Je pense que vous n'avez pas fini de rigoler avec Uther. La Team Pendragon est de retour (et pas pour jouer un mauvais tour non plus). Lutte contre tes instincts Lily Anna, la peluche Pikatchu ne passera pas XDD**_

_**Legend : tu n'as jamais vu Autant en Emporte le Vent ? C'est un classique ;). Merlin est le magicien des Pendragon, il fait des miracles avec toute la famille. Ils ont de quoi lui en être éternellement reconnaissants si on regarde bien. Le duo Merwen est bien parti pour quelques aventures :). Moi aussi je les aime bien tous les deux !**_

_**Lele35 : je crois que le duo Merlin-nounou, Galaad-bébé, va être très, très drôle. Déjà à lui seul Merlin est un peu Monsieur catastrophe mais alors à deux ils vont carrément cartonner ;). **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos retours ;) vu que c'est un long week-end je vous envoie le prochain lundi !**_

**CHAPITRE 3**

Arthur fit le tour de la salle où il était enfermé, regardant pensivement les étagères remplies de classeurs, les postes informatiques, la grande table de réunion. Les fenêtres offraient une vue imprenable sur la ville de Londres, et dehors, brillait un beau soleil d'été. Il se retourna vers Morgane, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, silencieuse, une inflexion rêveuse dansant dans son regard vert pâle, et il lui demanda :

-Alors, par quoi commençons-nous ?

Il se sentait à l'aube d'une grande aventure, à la fois nerveux, et impatient. Quoi qu'ils décident, ce moment marquait un tournant décisif dans leurs deux vies. Et quand il ressortirait de cette pièce, il serait un adulte, avec d'aussi grandes responsabilités que celles qu'il avait assumées du temps de Camelot, lorsqu'il était roi. Il était content que sa soeur soit là, avec lui, pour qu'ils puissent décider ensemble de ce qu'ils feraient. Il avait confiance en elle pour l'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions.

Elle lui renvoya son regard et lui répondit d'un ton calme :

-Par comprendre ce que nous avons à notre disposition.

Ils se mirent rapidement au travail, et ils passèrent les heures qui suivirent penchés sur la répartition actuelle des fonds qui appartenaient à Uther.

Les soixante dix-huit millions de livres n'apparaissaient nulle part en tant que tels.

Ils provenaient d'une addition compliquée entre : les sommes immédiatement disponibles sur les comptes personnels de leur père, les sommes intouchables placées par son banquier, les comptes de l'entreprise, et les valeurs estimées des différentes propriétés et biens acquis par Uther.

Parmi lesquels: une villa à Londres, une deuxième dans les Caraïbes, une troisième aux Etats-Unis, une quatrième en France, un yacht qui valait une fortune, seize voitures de collection, cinq chevaux de course primés, trois complexes hôteliers dans des destinations touristiques phares...

-Quand je pense qu'il n'a même pas voulu te payer de pension alimentaire, murmura Arthur à sa sœur, alors qu'ils décortiquaient les mémos.

-Il était fâché contre moi, répondit Morgane, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Arthur posa le document qu'il consultait et regarda sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui avais dit pour l'énerver à ce point-là ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Elle cligna des yeux, un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres, et elle lui répondit :

-La vérité.

Arthur lui lança un regard insistant.

-Que si je le laissais t'élever, tu deviendrais un véritable handicapé relationnel, exactement comme lui, reconnut Morgane d'un ton bourru.

Et le jeune homme éclata de rire.

-J'imagine sa tête, reconnut-il.

Le sourire de Morgane s'accentua, avant de disparaître.

Son regard se perdit au loin.

-L'argent ne peut pas tout acheter, murmura-t-elle.

Elle repensait au rêve qu'avait été le Sanctuaire, sur l'Ile des Bénis, deux mille ans auparavant. Elle revoyait la beauté des édifices érigés par magie, elle entendait à nouveau les rires des enfants. Sous le bouclier thermique, le soleil était toujours radieux et la brise charriait un parfum de fleurs. La silhouette gracieuse d'Aithusa se découpait sur le bleu du ciel infini, et Merlin, vêtu de son manteau bleu, marchait à pas lents sous les cerisiers, instruisant les jeunes disciples qui l'accompagnaient sur la véritable nature de la Source.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Arthur. L'argent ne peut acheter ni l'amour, ni les idéaux, mais à l'homme qui a déjà trouvé les deux, il peut donner l'opportunité d'accomplir de grandes choses et de servir les siens avec passion.

Morgane regarda son frère, posa brièvement une main sur la sienne.

Puis elle dit :

-Remettons-nous au travail.

Arthur était impressionné par la méthode et l'esprit logique de sa sœur.

Morgane ne se laissait pas emballer par la vue des millions fictifs qu'ils manipulaient.

Elle les traitait avec la même indifférence que les téléphones portables de sa boutique.

Il était facile de se laisser griser par la perspective de tant de richesses, mais ils devaient garder la tête sur les épaules. Ils n'avaient jamais vécu dans le luxe ni l'un ni l'autre et le but de cette fortune n'était pas de se prendre pour des rois subitement, mais de trouver le meilleur moyen d'endosser leurs responsabilités envers ceux qui comptaient sur eux, et ce, de manière durable.

Ils eurent un long entretien téléphonique avec la banque pour comprendre certains détails liés à la gestion des comptes, et ils prirent d'autres renseignements auprès du notaire qui s'occupait de gérer les contrats d'achat et de vente de leur père.

Quand ils eurent fait le tour de tout ce qui était à leur disposition, Morgane shématisa la répartition actuelle de la fortune d'Uther au tableau blanc de la salle de réunion, créant un outil sur lequel se repérer pour qu'ils puissent étudier leur première grande question, qu'elle formula de la manière suivante :

_Y a-t-il des biens que nous souhaitons conserver ?_

Elle posa le feutre et se retourna vers Arthur, dans l'expectative.  
Puis elle lui demanda :

-Alors ?

-Des biens... comme... quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-N'importe lesquels, parmi ceux qui ont été répertoriés. Le yacht. Les chevaux. Une des maisons...

-Je ne suis attaché à aucune de ces choses, répondit Arthur, en secouant la tête. C'est plutôt à toi de répondre à cette question. Après tout, la villa de Londres est celle où tu as grandi...

Morgane le défia du regard.

-Tu crois que je voudrais retourner habiter là-bas ? dit-elle, incrédule. Dans les murs où Maman passait ses journées à pleurer ? Tu crois que mon rêve, c'est de vivre à nouveau dans le luxe.. comme une petite fille riche et gâtée ?

-Non, dit Arthur, en réprimant un sourire.

Les yeux de Morgane étincelaient à présent.

-Je ne veux pas de ses yachts, de ses chevaux de course, de ses voitures de collection, de son hôtel aux Seychelles. Je ne veux même pas de sa fortune, pas pour en bénéficier à titre personnel tout au moins. Toutes ces choses – elles sont à lui, sa manière de gérer le pouvoir, son règne... mais c'est à nous qu'il a décidé de passer la main. Je suis pour que nous vendions tout. Pour que nous fermions l'entreprise. Pour que nous repartions entièrement de zéro, toi et moi, avec ces soixante-dix-huit millions.

Arthur hocha la tête et dit :

-Je vois que nous sommes d'accord.

Morgane soupira.  
-Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à lister ce que nous voulons faire avec cet argent. J'espère que tu as des idées...

-Bien sûr que j'ai des idées, acquiesça Arthur.

Il se souvint, à quel point il avait pu se sentir perdu et inutile dans cette vie, après que Merlin ait retrouvé sa magie, parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne servir à rien, de ne plus avoir ni mission, ni but. Seulement une épée inutile dans un monde où les combats ne se livraient plus l'épée à la main. Il pensa à ses rêves, ceux qu'il faisait depuis toujours, ceux où il parcourait sa terre, en ressentant l'amour qui le liait à elle. Au peuple de la Camelot d'autrefois, et aux gens au milieu desquels il avait vécus dans cette vie, ceux du quartier où il avait habité, pendant dix-sept ans, avec Morgane, ceux de Londres, ceux du Royaume Uni d'aujourd'hui. Kilgarrah lui avait dit autrefois : « _Tu es le Roi Présent et A Venir _». Les temps modernes avaient leurs propres souverains, la Reine Elisabeth, le Prince Charles, ses fils William et Harry. Mais le titre n'avait aucune importance. La royauté dont le Grand Dragon avait parlé était aussi symbolique que le pouvoir d'Excalibur. C'était l'amour, et le devoir qui le liait aux gens, qui faisait de ce peuple son peuple, et de cette couronne sa couronne. Et Merlin avait passé toute une vie à lui démontrer que la plus grande noblesse était dans le service, et non dans la gloire.

Bien sûr qu'Arthur avait des idées.

-Je veux aider mon peuple, Morgane, dit-il, d'une voix vibrante, en regardant sa soeur. Exactement comme autrefois. Bâtir une société plus juste et plus équitable pour tous. Etre là pour ceux qui auront besoin de pouvoir compter sur l'aide de quelqu'un. Cela inclut les magiciens-nés d'Albion... mais pas seulement. Tout le monde compte, avec ou sans pouvoirs. Et c'est à moi de faire en sorte que personne ne soit oublié, et que personne ne se sente... insignifiant. C'est cela que représente pour moi le fait d'être _le Roi Présent et A Venir, _c'est... ma mission. Ces millions ne sont que des millions pour l'instant, mais selon ce que nous choisirons d'en faire, ils pourront devenir des milions d'espoirs, et rien n'est plus précieux en ce monde... que l'espérance. Que cet argent nous permette d'être la lumière qui brille dans les ténèbres pour tous ceux qui ont besoin de reprendre courage. Voilà ce que je veux.

Un rayon de soleil vint frapper ses cheveux blonds à travers la fenêtre alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, son regard lumineux, rempli à la fois de force et de douceur. Et Morgane sentit son cœur se gonfler à lui en comprimer la poitrine. _Voici mon frère, _pensa-t-elle, et en lui, elle voyait à la fois le petit garçon qu'elle avait élevé, le lycéen courageux dont elle avait été si fière, et le grand roi de jadis.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il eut un sourire déconcerté et répondit :

-Tu sais que je t'aime aussi.  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit:

-Nous devons trouver la forme juridique la plus appropriée pour mettre en place un projet comme celui-ci. Je pense à une fondation, dotée de plusieurs départements.

-Explique-moi le principe d'une fondation, dit Arthur, avec curiosité.

-Certains milliardiaires se sont servis de leur fortune pour en créer, comme, Bill Gates par exemple. Les biens sont affectés à la création d'une œuvre d'intérêt général, à but non lucratif. Une somme importante et intouchable est placée en banque. Les intérêts annuels permettent d'embaucher des salariés, de subventionner des activités, de conduire des projets. Grâce à ce système, les fonds sont pérennes dans le temps. La fondation n'appartient pas à ses créateurs, elle appartient au propos pour lequel elle a été créée, et elle est destinée à durer toujours. Elle est administrée par un Conseil...

-Comme la Table Ronde, dit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil charmé.

-Et dispose d'organes exécutifs, continua Morgane.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Un directeur...

-Un peu comme un Roi, alors...

-Oui, un peu...

-Finalement, ce n'est pas très différent de ce que nous faisions à l'époque, alors.

-Non, reconnut Morgane, avec un sourire. Diriger une fondation ressemble beaucoup au fait de gouverner un royaume.

Ils appelèrent le juriste pour avoir plus de détails. Il les informa sur les démarches à mettre en œuvre pour faire reconnaître l'utilité publique d'une fondation par l'Etat et leur donna plus d'éclairage sur le mode d'administration à choisir.

-Ce qu'il nous faut déterminer maintenant, c'est le montant que nous allons bloquer pour la création de la fondation, et celui que nous allons conserver à d'autres fins, dit Morgane, lorsqu'ils eurent raccroché.

-Il nous faut le plus d'argent possible pour nos activités, répondit Arthur.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Morgane.

-Donc soixante-dix-huit millions.

Morgane eut un sourire face à la détermination de son frère.

-Soixante-dix-huit millions, moins la berline et l'hélicoptère de Papa, et le prévisionnel des salaires de Rolph et d'Alfred jusqu'à leur retraite, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Oui, évidemment.

Morgane le regarda un moment et lui demanda :

-Et les cadeaux que nous pourrions vouloir faire ?

Arthur réfléchit, et s'illumina soudain.

-Il y a un cadeau que j'aimerais beaucoup faire à Guenièvre : un beau mariage, celui qu'elle n'a pas eu à Camelot parce que nous avons fait ça en catastrophe. Et une lune de miel dans un endroit paradisiaque.

Morgane eut un petit sourire.  
-Je veux prendre quinze jours de vacances dans un endroit paradisiaque aussi, lui dit-elle. Je n'ai jamais eu de vacances comme celles-ci de toute ma vie. Et nous devrions aussi conserver l'argent nécessaire pour nous loger dans un endroit plus adéquat que la maison du 22 Bayswater Road.

-Deal, dit Arthur, en hochant la tête. Disons alors... un million à retirer au budget pour l'hélicoptère de Papa, un million pour le prévisionnel des salaires d'Alfred et Rolph pour les vingt prochaines années, un million pour notre future maison...

-Je pense que nous devrions prévoir plus que ça, dit Morgane. Attendu que nous sommes nombreux et que nous aurons besoin de beaucoup d'espace. Investir dans un terrain et dans une construction coûte cher...

Arthur la regarda pensivement.

-Tu ne vas pas vouloir vivre loin, n'est-ce pas ? Comme à l'époque. Je veux dire je sais que tu adorais vivre au Sanctuaire, mais... je ne me vois pas du tout habiter une belle propriété isolée du monde. Je voudrais vivre au milieu des gens... comme autrefois, à Camelot. Le château était intégré à l'intérieur de la cité, il était tellement vivant les gens étaient tout autour de nous. Je voudrais que ce soit la même chose aujourd'hui, et je n'imagine pas que nous habitions à deux endroits différents toi et moi. Autrefois, nous étions séparés, mais nous avons toujours été ensemble dans cette vie. Qui plus est, puisque nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail, autant que la maison soit toute proche du siège de la fondation d'où nous conduirons nos activités. Le mieux serait même qu'elle soit intégrée au siège.

Morgane réfléchit.

-Et le siège se trouverait à Londres ?

-Oui, confirma Arthur. Et pas dans un quartier chic, mais plutôt... tu sais ? Dans un endroit comme les Lilas, où les gens auront besoin de nous. J'imagine notre siège comme un interface avec le monde... il y aurait une partie administrative, pour les bureaux où seront étudiés les projets, une partie publique, avec des activités d'aide pour les plus démunis, comme... une soupe populaire, un foyer d'hébergement, un centre d'accueil pour les personnes toxicomanes.

Morgane le regarda avec surprise.

-J'ignorais que tu avais ces idées en tête.

-Mes deux sœurs ont été accroc à l'héroïne, lui rappela Arthur. L'aînée en est morte. Les drogues semblent être le point faible des magiciens-nés. Mais il y a plus que ça. J'aimerais essayer d'aider les gens qui en ont vraiment besoin, magiciens, ou non. Nous pourrions travailler avec l'hôpital public, Loth nous aiderait.

-Oui, dit Morgane, avec un sourire. Je suis d'accord avec toi. En fait, la fondation pourrait proposer de nombreux services. Nous pourrions avoir des bourses pour aider les jeunes à réaliser leurs projets... comme... les invités qu'Annis reçoit toujours dans ses émissions. Soutenir les initiatives sociales, humanitaires et culturelles. Mettre en œuvre des actions de santé...Nous pourrions aussi avoir un centre de formation. Ce serait une excellente couverture pour organiser les cours de magie. Evidemment, aider les magiciens sera l'un de nos grands propos, mais il devra rester caché derrière nos autres activités.

-Et nous aurons des permanences, dit Arthur, les yeux brillants. Des permanences « nous résolvons vos problèmes quand personne d'autre n'a pu vous aider à trouver une solution ». Comme par magie...je suis certain que Merlin adorera ça. Et cela donnera un but à nos équipes de magiciens...

-Idéaliste, dit Morgane avec un sourire.

-Toujours, répondit Arthur en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est une très belle idée, sauf que, nous avons des dragons, lui rappela Morgane, d'un air préoccupé. Cela me semble problématique de les imaginer grandir en plein centre de Londres...

-Tout dépend, murmura Arthur.

-De quoi ? demanda Morgane.

-De ce que la magie peut faire, lui répondit-il, avec enthousiasme.

Il se mit à dessiner le plan d'un bâtiment sur une feuille de papier.

-Voici notre siège. Voici la partie où nous conduisons nos activités... et ici, les bureaux. De l'autre côté, une grande cour intérieure... et au fond de la cour, la partie habitation, plus privée. Maintenant, imagine... que la magie s'en mêle. Et qu'en fait... la cour... et la partie habitation, soient beaucoup plus grandes que ce que ce que le regard laisse supposer. Nous pourrions avoir un véritable parc, où les dragons pourraient voler librement. Quelque chose qui ressemblerait à ton ancien Sanctuaire.

-Cela supposerait de mettre en place un bouclier trompe l'oeil, dit Morgane, le cœur battant. Pour créer un espace alternatif par magie, un peu comme une réalité parallèle en plein cœur de Londres.

-Qui ne serait accessible qu'aux initiés, acquiesça Arthur. Tous les autres ne pouvant se rendre que dans la partie «habitation» définie par les lois de notre dimension habituelle.

-Si nous devons faire croire que nous logeons là tous les habitants du 22 Bayswater Road _et _les disciples, nous avons intérêt à prévoir large pour les plans de construction, dit Morgane, avec un petit rire. Il ne faudrait pas que les gens commencent à se demander où nous nous entassons tous... le budget à prévoir excède largement le million.

-Tu dirais, quoi... trois millions ?

-Plutôt cinq, répondit-elle. Peut-être même dix pour l'ensemble des constructions. Il faut consulter des promoteurs pour connaître le prix des terrains, et un architecte pour le plan d'ensemble, nous nee pourrons pas définir le coût précis du projet avant de l'avoir fait.

-Et pour la partie magique... crois-tu que ce soit réalisable ?

Morgane hocha la tête.

-J'en suis certaine. Lorsque j'ai enfermé Merlin dans l'Antre de Cristal, les runes dont je me suis servie m'ont permis de bloquer le temps à l'intérieur de la grotte. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que nous ne puissions pas en poser d'autres autour de la cour pour dilater l'espace.

-Bien. Disons, quelques milliers de livres pour nos vacances, quelques milliers de plus pour le mariage, et le reste pour Galaad.

Morgane haussa un sourcil.

-Il faut bien que je pense à l'avenir de mon fils, dit Arthur. Ce qui nous laisse... ?

-Soixante-cinq millions nets à placer pour les activités de la fondation, dit Morgane. Ce qui nous donne un revenu annuel de six millions cinq pour financer nos actions si nous pouvons compter sur dix pour cent d'intérêts.

-C'est peu, non ? dit Arthur, étonné de voir la somme de départ de réduire à tel point.

-Tout dépend de ce que nous désirons en faire, répondit Morgane. Si nos projets sont importants, nous aurons peut-être des cofinancements à trouver. Et nous pourrons faire appel à des donateurs, également. Mais c'est une bonne base pour démarrer, quoi qu'il en soit. Nous aurons de quoi assumer les frais fixes, de quoi payer les salaires... Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prévoir nos activités de façon plus précise, et à obtenir des devis pour nos projets.

Mais ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui, parce qu'il était déjà tard.

Le traiteur était déjà passé deux fois pour leur livrer les repas de midi, et du soir. Ils étaient tellement occupés à débattre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas même rendus compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de manger.

Morgane alla prendre une douche.

Arthur envoya un SMS à Guenièvre et Merlin pour leur demander de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il reste absent pour la nuit avant de partir l'imiter.

Les deux lits simples se trouvaient dans une pièce attenante à la salle de réunion, et Arthur fit la grimace en pensant qu'il allait devoir dormir seul. Il en avait perdu l'habitude au cours de ces derniers mois.

Morgane rit en regardant sa tête alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui. Puis elle prit place sur son lit, un classeur à la main.

-Tu ne vas pas continuer à travailler ? dit Arthur, en lui lançant un regard horrifié. Il doit être deux heures du matin.

Elle leva le nez des documents et lui adressa un regard amusé.

-Si tu es fatigué, tu peux dormir. A moins que la lumière ne te dérange.

-Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, répondit Arthur, en faisant la grimace. Le lit est... vide.

Morgane le dévisagea avec un vaste sourire.

-Tu peux les appeler, s'ils te manquent trop, nota-t-elle.

-Non, ça ira, dit Arthur, vaguement vexé. Je peux passer une nuit sans eux, quand même, je n'en suis pas...à ce point-là.

Morgane haussa un sourcil, et lui rappela, avec la voix de la tentation :

-Un petit déplacement instantané et Merlin pourrait venir te border pour la nuit...

-Je ne suis pas un bébé ! protesta Arthur. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me _borde._

Morgane riait à gorge déployée à présent. Il lui envoya son oreiller à la tête. Elle lui renvoya le sien en réponse.

-Pauvre Arthur. Personne n'est là pour lui donner son baiser de bonne nuit...

-Tu es infernale, on croirait... entendre Mona, conclut Arthur, qui riait lui aussi.

-Haut les cœurs, petit frère. N'es-tu pas heureux de passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec ta sœur bien-aimée ?

Il sourit, malgré lui, et reconnut :

-Bien sûr que si.

Il croisa ses bras sous sa tête et regarda le plafond en continuant d'un ton rêveur.

-Nous aurions pu gouverner Camelot ensemble, autrefois, toi et moi. Comme frère et sœur.

-C'est probablement la même chose qu'a pensé Uther quand il a décidé de nous enfermer ici pour créer ce nouveau projet, lui répondit Morgane.

-Je trouve ça excitant.L'idée de créer cette fondation avec toi. Je suis certain que rien ne pourra nous résister si nous travaillons ensemble. Mon charme et ton intelligence...

Morgane eut un sourire.

-Tu veux dire, mon charme et mon intelligence.

-Prétentieuse.

-Enfant gâté.

Ils se remirent à se chamailler à coups d'oreiller et finirent par éclater de rire en roulant l'un par dessus l'autre. C'était étrange, songea Arthur, en regardant sa sœur, qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui, les yeux brillants. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la Morgane d'autrefois, celle qui le taquinait impitoyablement lorsqu'il était enfant à Camelot et pourtant, cette femme était aussi celle qui l'avait élevé comme son propre fils dans cette vie. Il se rappelait de toutes les histoires qu'elle lui avait lues et de toutes les fièvres qu'elle lui avait soignées. Il se souvenait de la manière dont elle lui avait appris à devenir lui-même. Elle avait l'air plus jeune, et plus espiègle aujourd'hui, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été pendant toutes les années où elle lui avait tenu lieu de mère, et pourtant, elle restait la jeune femme au visage pâle et au regard hanté dont il avait si souvent redouté les sorties nocturnes. Tant de Morgane, rassemblées en une seule. Sa sœur était une magicienne.

-C'est vrai, c'est étrange, dit-elle doucement. Tu es toujours mon bébé, mon soleil. Mais tu es aussi...le frère que j'avais autrefois. Et le roi qui a unifié ce monde.

-Nous avons parcouru un long chemin tous les deux, murmura-t-il. Si tu savais... comme je suis heureux que nous nous soyons retrouvés. Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à l'époque où nous étions jeunes, à Camelot, et je repense à toutes ces années, où j'ai cru t'avoir perdue, en tant que sœur. C'est... bon de t'avoir, Morgane. C'est bon de savoir que quoiqu'il arrive, tu es ma famille.

Elle sourit et répondit d'un ton déconcerté :

-Quand je pense que tu vas bientôt être papa. Même si j'ai hâte que Galaad soit là, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Papa, avec Gwen... et Merlin !

-Je les aime, tu sais, dit-il, en la regardant avec joie.

-Oh, je sais, répondit-elle, amusée. Je les aime aussi, tous les deux, et je suis heureuse de savoir qu'ils seront toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive. Parce que tu n'as jamais été fait pour être seul, Arthur.

-Toi non plus, nota-t-il.

-C'est différent, dit-elle, amusée.

-Vraiment ? Et Lancelot ? demanda Arthur, avec curiosité.

Morgane s'assit, en tailleur sur le lit, et le dévisagea avec méfiance par-dessous les longues mèches de ses cheveux noirs.

-Quoi, Lancelot, dit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il lui adressa un regard éloquent.

-Lancelot est mon ami, rien de plus, protesta-t-elle.

-Franchement, _Morgane, _s'exclama Arthur, qui refusait d'en rester là. Lancelot est _parfait. _Il est élégant, courtois, cultivé, bel homme... bon sang, si j'étais une femme, je l'épouserais tout de suite !

Morgane le dévisagea d'un air moqueur.

-Le mariage à trois ne te suffit plus, maintenant, il t'en faut un quatrième ?

-Morgane...

-Mon petit frère est vraiment insatiable !

-Ce n'est pas de _mon _mariage que nous sommes en train de parler.

-Je jure solennellement de ne _jamais _me marier avec personne, dit Morgane et elle fit une croix sur son cœur. Que les foudres du ciel descendent sur ma tête si jamais je trahis mon serment.

-Ce n'est _pas _drôle, dit Arthur, en fixant sur elle un œil assombri. J'aimerais te voir heureuse. Avec quelqu'un. Avoir des petits neveux et des petites nièces...

-Ah, non ! dit Morgane, menaçante. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi. Quand je pense à la scène qu'Aithusa m'a faite quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfants !

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Arthur, d'un air implorant. Les bébés, c'est mignon, c'est...

-Attends que le tien naisse avant de parler, l'interrompit Morgane, et tu comprendras.

Elle vit l'air malheureux d'Arthur et lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je serai bientôt l'heureuse maman de cinq petits dragons et la tante d'un adorable bébé, je ne risque pas de souffrir de frustration dans ce domaine. Dormons, maintenant. Beaucoup de travail nous attend demain si nous ne voulons pas passer le mois prochain enfermés ici...

-Le mois ? dit Arthur, horrifié. Tu n'es pas sérieuse. Je ne vais certainement pas passer un mois ici...

-Tu veux dire... sans personne pour te border ?

-Morgane...

-Ni pour planter des arbres...

-Morgane, ça suffit avec ça !

Morgane éteignit la lumière, et s'étendit dans la pénombre, souriant dans l'obscurité.

-Bonne nuit, Arthur, murmura-t-elle, et elle souffla pour lui un petit sortilège pour se faire pardonner.

Arthur sourit en voyant flotter, dans les ténèbres qui se trouvaient entre eux, des images magiques de Camelot par une belle nuit d'été. Il pouvait presque sentir la fraîcheur de la brise sur son visage...

-Bonne nuit, Morgane, murmura-t-il, en fermant les yeux.

Il avait hâte d'être à demain.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Euh je viens de faire des réponses individualisées à chacun et FF m'a jeté sur l'enregistrement du doc parce que j'ai une sale connexion aujourd'hui... GRRRR ! Je manque de courage pour tout réécrire, là...**_

_**Donc je vous réponds juste à tous que : vous êtes impatients, hein, mais bien sûr que Morgane et Arthur vont aider Lancelot, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Non, ils ne gardent pas l'entreprise, mais ça ne veut pas dire que les salariés vont se retrouver au chômage, il y a plusieurs solutions comme : 1) la revendre, étant donné qu'elle est florissante, 2) embaucher les gens actuellement salariés dans la société comme salariés de la fondation qui va avoir besoin de personnel... Je n'ai pas voulu tout dire tout de suite car ils n'en sont qu'à une première ébauche de leur réflexion.**_

_**Pour le compte bloqué, c'est le principe d'une fondation pérenne (de type fondation de france ou autres grandes institutions) au contraire de la fondation d'entreprise, qui, elle, est parrainée par une société mais limitée dans son temps d'existence. En effet, c'est un choix de "se séparer" de cette fortune pour créer quelque chose qui aura sa propre existence, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit imprévoyant, au contraire. Même sur le plan personnel, si l'on considère les futures créations de poste et le fait qu'Arthur, Morgane ainsi que beaucoup d'autres deviendront des salariés de la fondation...;).**_

_**Merci à vous, FeeEli37, Shenendoah, Julie, Violette, Aryana, Choupaa31, Legend, Tinette, AnthaRosa, et Chrininnie pour ce premier com (en 10 jours, purée, tu as fait fort ! il y en a un sacré paquet quand même XDD. Merci pour ton soutien ;) je vais essayer de continuer à vous faire avaler des choses abracadabrantes, tout en douceur ! XDD**_

_**Tout de suite un autre chapitre Merwenn, c'est le début des problèmes liés à la grossesse magique XDD.**_

**CHAPITRE 4**

La soirée au casino était bien avancée. Merlin, Gauvain, Lancelot, Gwen, Mithian et Elyan étaient tous assis autour du plateau de jeu d'une des roulettes, profitant des boissons gratuites alors qu'ils dépensaient leurs jetons avec parcimonie. C'était un moment agréable. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus sortis en petit comité.

Gwen était assise entre son frère et sa meilleure amie Merlin, entre ses deux chevaliers les plus chers mais de temps en temps, leurs regards complices se croisaient, au-dessus de la table.

-Tu te souviens de la belle époque à Camelot ? soupira Gauvain à l'attention de Merlin. Quand tu étais encore d'attaque pour truquer les dés...

Le chevalier était en passe de perdre ses derniers jetons.

Merlin savait reconnaître une tentative de corruption quand il en voyait une.

-Je me souviens de la fois où nous avons terminé en prison à cause de cette histoire de dés, nota-t-il, en prenant une gorgée de coca.

-A l'époque, tu ne te souciais pas tant de ton casier judiciaire..., le taquina Gauvain.

-C'était Arthur qui commandait à la garde. Et... je n'étais pas sur le point de devenir père, lui rappela Merlin. Je suis censé donner le bon exemple à Galaad, pas lui préparer le manuel de toutes les bêtises à ne surtout pas faire...

-Non, le manuel en question, c'est l'oncle Gauvain qui le lui offrira, dit joyeusement le chevalier.

-Parfois, c'est à se demander comment tu as fini par devenir chevalier de la Table Ronde, nota Lancelot en riant.

- J'étais un vrai chevalier quoi qu'on en dise, mon ami, dit Gauvain avec un sourcil en l'air.

-Mais un chevalier unique en ton genre, dit Lancelot avec un vaste sourire.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé. Ils avaient beau être très différents, Lancelot et Gauvain s'appréciaient beaucoup tous les deux. Gauvain chambrait Lancelot sur son sérieux, Lancelot lui renvoyait la balle en relevant ses bouffonneries. Mais les deux hommes avaient du respect et de l'affection l'un pour l'autre, et Merlin les adorait tous les deux, parce qu'il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il pouvait compter sur eux les yeux fermés.

Gauvain soupira et reconnut :  
-Ca me manque d'être chevalier de la Table Ronde, Lancelot. Au moins autant qu'à toi. C'est vrai que les tavernes et les jeux de hasard ont toujours été mon truc, mais Camelot ? Nous avions quelque chose de plus, là-bas, et je ne parle pas du frisson de l'aventure. Arthur nous avait donné une cause pour laquelle combattre et c'était fantastique de se lever tous les matins en sachant que notre vie était consacrée à faire du monde un endroit plus juste. Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Etre barman est beaucoup moins excitant, même pour un grand guitariste comme moi. Il y a des jours... où j'ai juste l'impression d'être désoeuvré, et où les grandes batailles me manquent.

-J'ai une cause, dit tristement Lancelot à Gauvain en trinquant avec lui. Mais aucun moyen pour la défendre. Je crois que c'est à peu près aussi frustrant que ce que tu ressens toi-même...

Merlin décida de donner un petit coup de pouce anti-déprime à la fortune, quitte à aller contre ses principes, parce qu'il détestait voir Lancelot se faire du souci comme ça ses yeux se teintèrent d'or, et la bille de la roulette tomba sur le zéro, où le chevalier le plus noble, qui était en train de perdre depuis le début de la soirée, avait misé tous ses jetons.

Lancelot regarda son tas se multiplier par trente avec des yeux ronds.  
-Petite contribution de ma part au budget de l'association Espoir, dit Merlin, avec un léger sourire.

Gauvain eut un rire chaleureux et donna une claque dans le dos de Lancelot qui n'en revenait pas.

-Tu vois, mon vieux... il ne faut jamais désespérer. C'est au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins que les bonnes nouvelles tombent toujours...

Merlin se retourna vers Gwen.

-Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

-Une limonade, si ça ne te dérange pas ? lui dit Gwen avec un sourire.

-Pas de problème. Joue le chiffre 13 pour moi, tu veux ?

-Est-ce que le succès est garanti ?

-A la roulette ? Jamais... plaisanta Merlin.

Gwen obéit. Elyan suivit des yeux le magicien qui se dirigeait vers le bar et glissa à sa soeur:

-C'est avec lui que tu aurais dû te marier, j'espère que tu en a conscience ?

-Arrête, dit Gwen en riant.

-Arthur ne te ramène pas le petit déjeuner au lit tous les matins, il ne te tire pas la chaise pour que tu puisses t'asseoir et il ne passe pas ses journées penché sur ton ventre à parler au bébé qu'il y a mis, nota Elyan, amusé. C'est drôle, avant de le voir avec toi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que _Merlin _puisse faire un mari parfait, mais en l'espace de quelques mois, il vient de me faire changer radicalement d'avis sur la question. La manière dont il se comporte avec toi me laisse pantois, on croirait voir ton chevalier servant.

Gwen sourit.

-Il l'est, dit-elle. Et je suis certaine qu'il sera un père très attentionné.

-Plus qu'Arthur ? demanda Mithian à son amie, avec curiosité.

-Ce n'est pas une compétition, lui répondit Gwen.

-Cette histoire de double paternité me laisse un peu perplexe parfois, reconnut la Française.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda Gwen. Ils se complètent tellement bien tous les deux. Arthur est un excellent chef de famille, et quand Galaad sera plus grand, je suis certain qu'il adorera l'emmener explorer le monde et l'initier à de nouvelles activités. Merlin pense aux choses pratiques et à l'organisation du quotidien, c'est rassurant de le savoir là pour réfléchir aux détails de la prise en charge d'un bébé. Ils ont deux manières complètement différentes d'envisager la paternité et ils auront deux manières complètement différentes de donner de l'affection à leur fils. Je trouve ça vraiment très positif.

Mithian eut un sourire.

-C'est que tu réussirais à convaincre n'importe quelle femme que le trio est la formule idéale, dit-elle, amusée.

Elyan soupira.

-Franchement, au début, j'étais plutôt contre...

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton aval, lui rappela Gwen en riant. Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais.

-... mais je trouve qu'au final, vous vous en sortez plutôt bien, compléta Elyan. Tu pourrais au moins me laisser terminer mes phrases, petite sœur.

-Pas quand tu racontes des bêtises, petit frère, lui répondit Gwen, d'un ton taquin.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

En rentrant du casino, vers deux heures du matin, Merlin et Gwen reçurent le SMS d'Arthur qui leur disait de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il ne soit pas de retour à la maison. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et Gwen demanda : « Tu ne veux pas qu'on l'appelle ? ». Merlin réfléchit, puis secoua la tête.

-S'il ne nous a pas téléphoné pour l'instant, c'est certainement pour une bonne raison, affirma-t-il. Je suis d'avis d'attendre qu'il prenne l'initiative.

De retour au 22 Bayswater Road, ils dirent bonne nuit aux autres et Merlin déménagea la télévision du salon à l'intérieur de la chambre pour la projection cinéma d'Autant En Emporte le Vent.

-Et en avant pour la soirée pyjama partie et films d'amour ! dit joyeusement Gwen en se laissant aller sur les oreillers, un pot de crème glacée à la main.

Merlin chargea le DVD et la rejoignit sur le grand lit King Size, vêtu de son pyjama préféré (celui aux fusées Tintin). Gwen avait renoncé depuis bien longtemps à lui faire le moindre commentaire sur sa garde-robe nocturne. Ce soir, avec sa robe de chambre en flanelle, ses chaussettes en laine et sa chemise de nuit façon grand-mère, elle ne valait de toutes façons pas beaucoup mieux.

-Si Arthur nous voyait, lâcha-t-elle en attaquant la crème glacée, c'en serait fini pour nous pour les cinq années à venir...

-Au moins, dit Merlin, en haussant un sourcil. Mais il n'est pas là, alors profitons-en.

Il plongea sa propre cuiller dans le pot de crème glacée alors que Scarlett O'Hara entrait en scène.

-Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à cette histoire d'arbres ? demanda Gwen, la bouche pleine.

-Mmm, répondit Merlin.

-Et... alors ?

-Je suis pour l'écologie, mais je te laisse le soin de reverdir la bordure sahélienne, répondit Merlin, en suçant sa cuiller.

-Dégonflé, dit Gwen, avec un petit reniflement.

-Ca suffit, Scarlett... lui renvoya Merlin en riant.

De l'autre côté du mur, des bruits suspects se firent entendre. Gwen et Merlin échangèrent un regard, les sourcils en l'air, puis éclatèrent de rire ensemble quand le sommier de Mithian et Gauvain émit un « crac » retentissant. Le juron de Gauvain traversa les parois qui séparaient leurs deux chambres, accentuant leur fou-rire.

-Arrêtez de rire tous les deux et baissez plutôt le son de votre nanar, cette musique mièvre est en train de saper notre énergie reproductive ! brailla la voix de Mithian, de l'autre côté.

-Autant En Emporte le Vent n'est pas un nanar, espèce de féministe enragée ! répondit Gwen à sa meilleure amie.

-Un de ces jours, il va vraiment falloir qu'on pense à déménager, nota Merlin, qui riait toujours, sa cuiller dans la bouche.

-Donc, pour en revenir aux arbres... reprit Gwen.

-Demande à Gauvain et Mithian, c'est fou comme ils ont la main verte, lui répondit Merlin.

-D'accord, tu as gagné, j'abandonne, _Scarlett._

-Scarlett toi-même...

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils râclaient le pot de crème glacée en comparant Rett Buttler à Arthur, Gwen fronça les sourcils et lança :

-J'ai bien envie d'un thé... est-ce que tu en veux-un ?

-Je vais aller en faire, dit Merlin en se redressant.

-Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée, nota Gwen.

-C'est vrai, mais...

-Tu m'apportes mon petit déjeuner au lit tous les matins, laisse-moi donc m'occuper du thé pour une fois, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

-D'accord, dit-il, avec un petit sourire.

Elle se leva, mit ses pantoufles, descendit à la cuisine, remplit une casserole d'eau et la mit sur le feu pour la faire chauffer.  
En attendant que l'eau frémisse, elle se surprit à rêver à Autant en Emporte Le Vent et aux aventures de Scarlett O'Hara. Arthur était son Rett Buttler. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse lui manquer à ce point-là. Un seul soir d'absence, et elle avait déjà hâte qu'il rentre...

Le son de sa voix lui manquait, et le contact de ses mains. Et cette manière dont il murmurait : « _Guenièvre », _en la faisant frissonner toute entière_. _Elle ferma les yeux, et vit son visage se découper sous ses paupières closes : son visage taillé à la serpe, aux traits nobles et volontaires, son regard lumineux, rempli d'une douceur indicible, ses cheveux d'or, chatoyants de soleil.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Puis elle entendit un « chting » et rouvrit les yeux.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent face au spectacle qui l'attendait. Autour d'elle, l'air brillait d'un éclat bleuté, magique. Les tiroirs de la cuisine étaient ouverts, les couverts et les assiettes lévitaient dans les airs dans une danse lente et inquiétante, comme animés d'une vie propre. La première chose qu'elle pensa fut « nous sommes attaqués ». Un vieux réflexe datant de l'époque de Camelot. Au même moment, un couteau fusa vers elle, et son esprit oblitéra toute pensée logique elle fonça s'abriter derrière la porte du placard le plus proche. La lame du couteau se ficha à l'intérieur, immobilisé en pleine course. Les autres couverts se mirent à pointer dangereusement dans sa direction.

-Merlin ! cria-t-elle à pleins poumons, paniquée.

Ce fut alors qu'elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, et qu'elle vit : ses doigts luisaient. Le pouvoir venait d'elle. Ce qui était encore plus terrifiant, parce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont elle pouvait s'y prendre pour le contrôler. Elle saisit une poêle pour s'en servir comme d'un bouclier à l'instant où la tempête commençait à s'abattre sur elle, et elle pensa très fort à toutes ces matinées d'entraînement qu'elle avait passées à Camelot, à l'époque où elle était une reine sans peurs et sans reproches, prête à lancer des couteaux et à bondir à cheval à la moindre occasion.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin rejoignit la cuisine en courant et resta figé face à la tempête de pouvoir qui faisait rage à l'intérieur. Cachée entre la gazinière où la casserole d'eau bouillante débordait et le frigidère, Gwen livrait une bataille rangée contre l'argenterie au grand complet, courageuse mais terrifiée. Elle irradiait de lumière bleue. Quand elle le vit, elle s'exclama : « Merlin ! » et il lui répondit d'une voix paniquée : « Ne bouge pas, Gwen ! » en réfléchissant à une solution immédiate.

-Il faut que tu coupes la magie, s'il te plaît ! s'exclama-t-elle avec effroi.

Il se tendit instinctivement vers le Mur pour couper toutes les vannes, avant de réaliser :

-Je ne peux pas !

C'était la magie de _Galaad, _qui était relié directement à la Source, exactement comme lui, et il n'avait aucun contrôle sur elle. Le prince de lumière n'était pas comme les autres sorciers, il échappait aux lois qui les gouvernaient.

Merlin ne pouvait pas contrôler ses pouvoirs, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il _pouvait _faire. Etendant les mains, il envoya une onde de magie vers les couverts, les fit réintégrer leur tiroir et ferma celui-ci, à clé, conjurant un verrou sorti de nulle part pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'agiter furieusement à l'intérieur de leur prison.

Gwen prit une inspiration tremblante en se laissant glisser sur le sol, en état de choc.

Merlin se précipita vers elle.

-Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, avec angoisse.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains qui continuaient à luire anormalement.

Puis elle réalisa que le mobilier de la pièce était en train de se soulever de terre.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle toute pâle.

Merlin se retourna, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs d'or, et d'un geste ferme il riva au sol gazinière, frigidère, table et chaises dans une seule salve de pouvoir.

Puis il se retourna vers son amie en panique qui flamboyait de magie.

-Gwen, lui dit-il fermement. Tu peux la contrôler.

-Non, dit-elle, en secouant la tête, horrifiée. Non. Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas _moi _la sorcière, c'est Galaad, seulement, il n'est rien qu'un _bébé, _et il ne peut plus la maîtriser comme avant.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit Merlin, en réfléchissant à toute allure. A quoi étais-tu en train de penser quand la crise s'est déclenchée ?

-A...

Elle avala sa salive et reconnut d'une voix défaite:

-Arthur.

-Maudite Emrys, gronda Merlin, insultant sa magie idiote qui quel que soit le réceptacle n'avait décidément qu'une seule idée en tête.

C'était tellement _logique, _et tellement _désespérant._

La magie était en train de profiter de ce qu'Arthur manque à Guenièvre pour manifester son mécontentement général par rapport au fait qu'il l'obligeait à garder ses distances.

-Gwen, écoute-moi. Chasse Arthur de tes pensées, d'accord ? Focalise-toi...sur autre chose.

-Comme quoi ? dit-elle, les yeux dilatés.

-Je ne sais pas... n'importe quoi d'autre.

-Scarlett ?

-Non ! Surtout pas Scarlett. Pense à quelque chose qui ne soit pas... romantique.

Gwen chercha désespérément une idée.

-Les chaussettes de Gauvain ? s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

-Oui, voilà, parfait ! approuva Merlin.

-Les chaussettes de Gauvain, dit Gwen, en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant de toutes ses forces. Leur allure... leur odeur... leur propension à se répandre partout sauf à l'intérieur du panier à linge...

Merlin regarda la lumière qui l'entourait décroître peu à peu, avant de disparaître complètement, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Gwen rouvrit les yeux et examina ses mains, qui étaient redevenues normales. Elle se laissa aller contre les placards avec un rire nerveux.

-Est-ce que ça va maintenant ? demanda Merlin.

-J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, reconnut-elle. Au moins aussi peur que le jour où les hommes d'Ular sont apparus dans notre chambre, et où tu as fait s'effondrer la moitié du château sur eux pour les empêcher de m'assassiner.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin.

-Est-ce que ça risque de se reproduire souvent ? lui demanda-t-elle, avec inquiétude.

-Je ne sais pas, reconnut-il, en s'asseyant lourdement près d'elle.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, lui jeta un coup d'oeil et avoua :

-Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter Autant en emporte le vent... et les autres films romantiques... du moins pour l'instant.

Gwen fronça les sourcils.

-Vraiment, et pourquoi ça ? dit-elle sans comprendre.

Merlin soupira.

-Tu pensais à Arthur, dit-il, en la dévisageant d'un regard blanc.

-Oh.

Le regard de Gwen papillonna et elle répéta d'un ton effaré :

-Oh.

-Oui.

-Tu veux dire... que c'est pour _ça _que tu es si réticent pour... les arbres, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Merlin hocha la tête.  
Gwen étrécit les yeux, avec une expression féroce.

-Attends un instant. Quand Arthur... quand Arthur reviendra, et que je voudrai... est-ce que... est-ce que...

Merlin réfléchit au problème.

-Non ! cria Gwen, furieuse. Je refuse d'être condamnée à l'abstinence pendant les _cinq prochains mois ! _Je vais devenir folle si je ne peux plus...

-Gwen. Respire, dit-il en lui attrapant les mains.

-Mais...mais... protesta-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

-Calme-toi, d'accord ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne puisses plus...(il roula des yeux et compléta:) planter des arbres avec Arthur.

-Oh, dit-elle. Je croyais que...comme tu..

-Ce sont deux situations très différentes, répondit Merlin.

-Explique-moi ça ?

Il cligna des yeux.

-Eh bien, pour commencer, tu n'as pas de Mur à tenir, c'est moi qui m'en occupe, dit Merlin, d'un ton assuré. Ensuite, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es pas magicienne Galaad l'est donc la magie ne peut pas se servir de toi comme canal direct pour communiquer avec Arthur, comme elle le fait pour moi, en menaçant de souffler tout le reste au passage. Quant... aux arbres, je doute qu'elle cause le moindre trouble quand il sera question de ça entre vous deux. Je suis certain, au contraire, qu'elle risque de se tenir parfaitement tranquille dans ces moments-là.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Gwen, d'un ton ébranlé.

-Eh bien, la magie aime Arthur, et... sachant qu'elle ne peut pas s'approcher de lui davantage à travers toi, je suppose qu'elle risque.. de considérer ce genre de moments comme une consolation.

-Et... le reste du temps ?

-J'ai l'impression que ses éruptions sont très liées à ton état émotionnel, dit Merlin.

-A mon état émotionnel, répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Oui, elle semble ressortir quand tu es... perturbée.

Gwen dévisagea Merlin et réalisa brusquement quelque chose de très important.

-Et... pour mon accouchement ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Comment les choses vont-elles se passer ? Parce que je suis certaine... que je me sentirai _très _perturbée quand je serai en travail, et je suis supposée être à l'hôpital à ce moment-là, tu sais, pour... bénéficier de l'assistance d'un médecin, et avoir une péridurale... Seulement, selon ce que tu es en train de me dire, je risque fort de me mettre à luire, et à faire de la télékinésie entre deux contractions, et...

-Peut-être que nous ne pourrons pas aller à l'hôpital, articula Merlin avec un sourire d'excuses.

Gwen le dévisagea comme s'il était fou.

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu voudrais que j'accouche à la maison ?

-Peut-être que ce serait plus sage d'aller en-dehors de Londres, dit-il, avec une grimace.

-Tu veux que j'accouche _dans la forêt ? _Non, c'est impossible ! Nous vivons au 21ème siècle ! dit Gwen, horrifiée. Je ne vais pas accoucher dans la forêt, comme... un animal, c'est hors de question !

Les portes de tous les placards s'ouvrirent brutalement alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase dans un cri et le frigidère se renversa par-terre dans une explosion de lumière bleue.

-Oh mon Dieu ! dit Gwen, en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

-Je crois que nous n'aurons pas tellement le choix, souffla Merlin. Vu ce que tu provoques sur une simple montée d'émotion, tu risques de déclencher un blackout total si nous restons en ville quand tu auras tes contractions, et...

-Dans les bois ! Sans même un médecin ! s'exclama-t-elle, effarée, en se cramponnant à lui. Non, non. Je veux... je veux la péridurale, Merlin. J'ai lu des livres sur l'accouchement sans douleur, c'est injuste si je n'y ai pas droit. Je ne veux pas donner naissance à mon fils comme si je vivais encore... au Moyen Age !

-Je peux faire l'accouchement sans douleur. Magiquement assisté. Je suis sûr que je peux, dit Merlin, d'une voix tremblante, en essayant de réaliser ce que signifiait ce genre d'implication.

Gaïus lui avait toujours dit autrefois qu'il ferait un très mauvais médecin.

Il se voyait déjà tourner de l'oeil en pleine délivrance.

-Combien as-tu eu au BAC en biologie ? demanda Gwen.

-La moyenne, répondit-il, de moins en moins rassuré. C'est en maths que j'ai...

-Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle, terrifiée.

-Nous n'y sommes pas encore, d'accord ? Nous avons du temps pour y penser. Quoi que nous fassions, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

-On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui attend ce bébé.

-Dieu merci.

-Merlin !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire !

-Les femmes sont bien plus courageuses que les hommes, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toutes celles qui passent par cette épreuve.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix ? C'est trop tard pour y penser, maintenant, le bébé est là ! Je suis sûre qu'Arthur n'a encore pensé à rien de tout ça, lui ! D'ailleurs, où est-il en ce moment ? Pas ici ! C'est lui le père, c'est lui qui devrait être là à se faire du mouron pour...

Merlin entendit les couteaux s'agiter furieusement à l'intérieur du placard.

-Chaussettes ! dit-il précipitamment avant que son amie ne déclenche une autre catastrophe.

Et Gwen redescendit instantanément.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, dit-elle, au désespoir, en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

-Maman ? dit Merlin, en l'entourant d'un bras.

-Oooh, je crois que je commence à comprendre Morgane..., dit-elle, en appuyant son front contre son épaule.

-Je vais... faire du thé, décida Merlin. Tout ira mieux après une bonne tasse de thé.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Désolé pour le retard ! J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser plus précisément à l'organisation de la fondation ;). C'est quand même un peu technique tout ça. Je pense que vous allez aimer l'idée plus précise que vous en donnera ce chapitre ! Et aussi : déménagement prévu pour début juillet, il va falloir commencer à s'y mettre... donc disponibilité plus limitée mais je suis toujours là, hein !**_

_**Julie : euh... dans cette vie Gaïus a été ambassadeur, pas médecin, et dans l'autre, certes il l'était... mais les connaissances en matière de péridurale n'étaient pas à la pointe de la technologie ! Par-contre, si, il a un canal, il a été l'un des premiers à en avoir un avec Alator, Gili, Morgane et Wildor même si sa connexion n'a pas été racontée dans les détails. A bébé épique, accouchement épique, hein ! XDD. Je vous promets une belle scène, là. Franchement, ça va être savoureux. Les points virgules sont sortis dans ton exemple, LOL. FF c'est chiant pour ça. Ca marche une fois sur deux ! Du coup la flemme de relecture tue la ponctuation !**_

_**Shenendoahcalyssa : pas de problème, je t'avais reconnue ! Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements ;). Merlin et Gwen sont très proches, ma première fic était centrée sur leur relation et je suis content d'avoir pu continuer à la développer pour en faire ce qu'elle est maintenant :). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant... !**_

_**Tinette : eh oui, nous rions au dépens de nos personnages, viles créatures que nous sommes (à la fois, ils sont faits pour ça, hein). Le coup des arbres, j'avoue, c'était pas voulu mais maintenant même moi j'y pense comme ça "planter des arbres". Ou comment partir en free style à partir d'un délire qui date d'il y a 40 chapitres o_o. A ce stade... on est mal ! XDD**_

_**Choupaaaa31 : après les arbres, les chaussettes de Gauvain ! Il fallait bien que je les ressorte, celles-là, sinon vous alliez finir par les oublier ;).**_

_**Zella Sentias : Merlin a un très fort instinct mapaternel qui ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant (je sais pas, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il ferait un super papa ;), son côté doux et contenant sans doute... Sois exaucée pour Arthur et Morgane ! Ca y est, ils sont lancés, tous les deux ;). Et Lancelot va ENFIN pouvoir rentrer en action très bientôt...**_

_**Violette : 78 millions c'est pas mal quand même ! Plus d'un demi milliard quoi... pour les hôtels, tout dépend de ce que tu visualises, ça peut être des hôtels de luxe sans être des supercomplexes... Je suis pas spécialiste des grandes fortunes, ni des placements en banque (j'avoue) et même si j'essaie de rester à peu près réaliste dans les grandes lignes c'est une fanfic Merlin quoi ;). J'ai pris en compte certaines de tes réflexions dans ce chapitre pour un meilleur accroissement des capitaux; après, le côté "intégré" avec les différents départements (social-humanitaire-économique-culturel) j'y avais déjà pensé parce que c'est ce qui marche le mieux en terme de revitalisation du développement local ;) mais des fois vous voulez tous aller plus vite que la musique (et il faut me laisser le temps de raconter l'histoire XD). Et franchement, on est (en plein) dans une vision idéaliste lol. Encore une fois, c'est une fanfic Merlin ;).**_

_**FeeEli 37 : toi et Lele35 vous avez eu la même idée par rapport à Charmed ! C'est vrai que je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup mais je me souviens un peu de ces épisodes (j'avais pas vraiment suivi suivi mais je regardais de temps en temps ;)). L'hôpital, c'est raté pour Gwen en effet, la pauvre ! Mithian et Gauvain ont leur propre version du romantisme (il en faut pour tous les goûts dans la vie ;)). J'aime beaucoup le duo Gauvain-Lancelot, je regrette que ces deux-là se soient si peu croisés dans la série !**_

_**Lily-Anna : c'est tout à fait ça, Emrys est irrécupérable LOL. Et Arthur est quand même le type le plus aimé de la planète : Merlin, Gwen et la magie sont dingues de lui... Quant à Gwen, non, pas dans la forêt, réfléchis et tu sauras où : un endroit isolé... calme... proche de la magie ;). Bon ça suffit pour les indices, hein ! Heureusement pour elle, la magie de Merlin vaut bien une péridurale, et vu la manière dont il s'implique, il ne risque pas de la laisser seule au moment fatidique ;). Mais, oui, clairement, Gwen va encore avoir des surprises magiques d'ici son accouchement !**_

_**Lele35 : eh oui, ils se manquent quand ils ne sont pas ensemble ! Gwen ceci dit devait bien réaliser les effets difficiles de sa grossesse tôt ou tard, ça ne peut pas être qu'une partie de plaisir ! Mais elle a la chance d'être bien entourée... bien vu pour Charmed ;). J'ai pas trop regardé la série mais j'ai souvenir de quelques épisodes où elle était enceinte effectivement !**_

_**Legend : Merlin a quand même un petit côté tricheur parfois, hein XD. Mais note, il n'a pas triché pour Gauvain (il sait qu'il doit résister à Gauvain sinon il lui ferait faire n'importe quoi ;)). Gwen va survivre mais les prochains mois seront hauts en couleur pour elle ! **_

_**Aryana : Merlin à l'accouchement... eh bien, serein peut-être pas, mais je pense qu'il va assurer, oui, même s'il va flipper aussi... ;) et être plus utile qu' Arthur pour le coup mais c'est sûr qu'ils seront là tous les deux pour ce grand moment et que ça va être un grand moment. Très... magique XDD. Et plein de pour les encouragements comme toujours !**_

**CHAPITRE 5**

Morgane se réveilla lorsque le traiteur arriva avec les petits déjeuners à sept heures sonnantes.

Elle récupéra les plateaux, prit sa douche, revint vers la chambre, puis se pencha sur Arthur endormi pour le sortir de son sommeil en le secouant par l'épaule.

Il gémit et marmonna «Merlin... » en enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller.

Morgane se retint de rire.

Parfois, Arthur avait vraiment l'air d'un gros bébé.

Mais elle refusa de le prendre en pitié, et le secoua plus fort. Un « non » indistinct se fit entendre sous les draps. Morgane haussa un sourcil amusé.

Elle n'était peut-être pas Merlin, mais elle avait des années de pratique pour ce qui était de lever son frère. Elle s'en était occupée à l'aide de réveils-matins tous plus affreux les uns que les autres quand elle avait commencé à se lever plus tôt qu'Arthur pour partir travailler, mais quand il était plus jeune, elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser la méthode directe, et, après de nombreux échecs, elle avait découvert le mot magique pour le tirer de a léthargie matinale sans heurts ni violences.

Elle était curieuse de découvrir s'il fonctionnait toujours après tous ces seaux d'eau...

-Arthur, dit-elle, en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds.

-Mmmm...

Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui souffla :

-Debout, mon soleil. Tu as une grande mission qui t'attend aujourd'hui.

Au mot « mission », son frère ouvrit des yeux enthousiastes, exactement comme quand il était petit.

Morgane ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse, en se souvenant d'Arthur, du temps de l'école primaire, avec ses cheveux en bataille, son visage illuminé et son sac à dos trop grand, sautillant avec enthousiasme sur le chemin de l'école pour partir à l'aventure en chevalier débutant mais plein de bonne volonté. Elle l'avait bercé des récits de la Table Ronde depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et elle lui avait appris, au fil de ses histoires, au fil de ses murmures, à aborder chaque nouvelle journée comme une nouvelle quête à découvrir. Le petit Arthur se réveillait tous les matins débordant du désir d'aider les autres et de résoudre de nouveaux problèmes, et Morgane savait, du fond du coeur, que quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait de son mieux. Quand il rentrait de l'école, il lui racontait ses aventures, et elle restait là, à l'écouter. Parfois, son visage était rayonnant (quand il avait réussi, et qu'il était content de lui) et parfois, son expression était préoccupée (quand il avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps). Elle l'aidait toujours à regarder les choses sous un nouvel angle quand elles n'avaient pas fonctionné comme il l'espérait et il se couchait rempli d'espoir à l'idée qu'il ferait mieux le lendemain. Et à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, à la fois comme la jeune adolescente qu'elle était, et comme la femme d'autrefois dont elle avait récupéré tous les souvenirs, elle savait, que jamais elle ne pourrait aimer personne comme elle aimait ce petit garçon qui était à la fois son fils, et son frère, parce qu'il était Arthur, _son _Arthur, qui voulait toujours tout arranger pour tout le monde et qui avait un si grand coeur. Affamé de quêtes, de missions et de travail à abattre.

Sur sa couchette, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui d'un air désorienté, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un, et Morgane qui savait bien de qui il s'agissait, l'informa gentiment :

-Ils ne sont pas là.

-Où, dit-il, visiblement perturbé.

-A la maison, lui rappela-t-elle, amusée.

Arthur parut soudain se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Il lâcha un "oh". Puis il se redressa, une expression de pur bonheur sur son visage et il s'exclama d'un ton déterminé : « en avant pour une nouvelle quête ! » avant de bondir sur ses pieds avec un enthousiasme qu'il n'avait certes pas manifesté ces dernières semaines quand il s'agissait d'aller au lycée. Morgane comprenait. Même après qu'il ait retrouvé Merlin, puis Guenièvre, le fait de se sentir désoeuvré et d'ignorer quelle serait sa place dans ce monde avait continué à peser à Arthur et à le faire douter de lui-même. Il n'aimait rien tant qu'avoir des projets, et aujourd'hui, qu'il avait enfin les moyens de les réaliser, il rayonnait littéralement. Parce qu'il pouvait enfin se consacrer au fil de ses idées sans être confronté aux limites, et les suivre pour être juste ce qu'il était. Un roi dans son dévouement au service des autres, encore et toujours, le roi qu'aucun autre jamais ne serait.

Il prit sa douche en l'espace de cinq minutes puis vint la rejoindre en salle de travail, les yeux brillants.

-J'ai réfléchi cette nuit, affirma-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, acquiesça Morgane.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Tu sais qu'il nous faut un nom pour notre fondation ? reprit-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

-Ca me paraît être une bonne manière de commencer. En avant pour les suggestions !

-Que dirais-tu de...

Morgane écrivit sur la feuille qui se trouvait devant elle :

_Fondation Pendragon _

Arthur raya _Pendragon _et inscrivit à la place : _Albion._

_-_Nous n'avons pas besoin que notre nom fasse les gros titres, dit-il simplement.

Morgane hocha la tête, hésitante.

-Albion... était ton rêve, dit-elle.

-Au commencement, répondit Arthur, c'était celui de Kilgarrah. Mais j'aime l'idée du rêve. _Rêve d'Albion. _C'est un bon nom pour un grand projet comme celui-là.

-Approuvé pour la Fondation _Rêve d'Albion_, dit Morgane, qui aimait la sonorité. Maintenant, si tu me disais à quoi tu as pensé ?

Pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, ils discutèrent ardemment de leurs idées, à commencer par les futurs bâtiments du siège de la fondation pour se préparer au rendez-vous avec l'architecte, qui devait passer les voir à onze heures. Morgane découvrit qu'elle pouvait facilement modéliser les infrastructures par magie. Arthur commentait ses créations et elle les modifiait au fur et à mesure selon ses suggestions. Ils débattaient de tout point par point, en étoffant leur vision au fur et à mesure.

Ils commencèrent par réfléchir à la partie associative, conçue comme un espace ouvert.

Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur l'idée d'un premier complexe-test qui pourrait être par la suite reproduit dans différents quartiers, voire même, dans différentes villes, et qui regrouperait les aspects sociaux, culturels et économiques nécessaires pour être générateur d'aide, d'emplois et de nouvelles initiatives. Le siège de la fondation ne serait pas juste un lieu administratif mais un centre vivant et animé qui apporterait une dynamique positive sur son lieu d'implantation.

Arthur voulait qu'il y ait un grand café-restaurant solidaire qui accueillerait à la fois des clients classiques et des personnes en difficulté.

Il serait assorti d'un espace banque alimentaire qui disposerait également d'une camionnette de livraison.

Le restaurant en lui-même fonctionnerait à la fois comme une entreprise d'insertion, leur permettant de créer des emplois tremplins, et comme un lieu de rencontres associatives où seraient organisées des soirées et des débats. Ils auraient aussi un pub, avec une scène de spectacle pour promouvoir les jeunes tombèrent d'accord sur le fait qu'Annis pourrait leur faire une publicité fantastique pour leur scène et qu'en échange, ils pourraient recevoir certains de ses invités pour promouvoir leurs talents. Morgane éclata de rire quand Arthur lui demanda d'ajouter un drapeau arc-en-ciel au-dessus de la partie « pub » qu'elle était en train de matérialiser par magie et lui demanda s'il voulait reproduire l'expérience de « l'association Camelot ». Il lui renvoya un vaste sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

-Je voudrais que les gens se sentent chez eux, qu'ils se découvrent, qu'ils se rencontrent, et qu'ils se mélangent. La fondation doit fonctionner comme un espace attractif pour tous, où chacun se sentira le bienvenu. Elle devra avoir différents points d'accès qui répondent aux véritables problématiques rencontrées par les gens mais les amènent aussi vers autre chose. Un plus fort niveau de partage, de nouvelles opportunités.

Le centre d'hébergement faisait partie des "réponses" aux difficultés rencontrées par les habitants du quartier. serait éclaté le long de la façade. Les studios pour les personnes seules seraient situés au-dessus du restaurant. Les appartements destinés aux familles seraient répartis un peu plus à distance de l'animation, et l'abri de nuit serait positionné le long d'une autre aile, sur une entrée plus abritée,avec un dortoir pour les hommes et un dortoir pour les femmes. Des salons communs relieraient les trois zones du centre d'hébergement.

Arthur tenait à promouvoir la vie associative : il voulait qu'il y ait dans les locaux une salle de réunion pour les associations de quartier, des permanences juridiques, psychologiques et sociales gratuites ouvertes à tous.

L'accueil de jour du centre de soins pour toxicomanes permettrait aussi aux personnes les plus en difficulté de bénéficier de consultations médicales et d'avoir un refuge vers lequel se replier pour évoquer leurs difficultés.

-Brahim et les autres trafiquants du réseau risquent de voir le centre de soins d'un mauvais oeil à cause de l'impact sur leur buisness, nota Morgane, d'un ton assombri.

-Mais tu sais que beaucoup des gens du quartier se tournent vers ce genre de buisness parce qu'ils ont du mal à trouver un job, répondit Arthur. A l'exception des quelques gros bonnets, combien dealent exactement comme toi tu l'as fait, pour avoir une rentrée d'argent à défaut d'un travail légal ? Et si nous apportons des emplois là où il n'y en a pas, beaucoup saisiront cette occasion pour passer à autre chose. Qui plus est, notre but n'est pas de fliquer les trafiquants; c'est aux consommateurs eux-mêmes de décider de s'en sortir; et c'est tellement plus facile quand il existe un endroit à proximité pour trouver de l'aide...

Morgane hocha lentement la tête.

-C'est un monde que je connais, reconnut-elle. Les gens qui en font partie doivent comprendre que nous n'allons pas nous engager dans une bataille rangée avec eux, mais il faut aussi savoir faire respecter son territoire. Il faudra leur faire réaliser qu'ils doivent renoncer aux personnes passées sous notre protection, et ça risque de ne pas être évident... du moins, au début.

-Mais ce n'est pas impossible non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Disons qu'il vaut mieux avoir un service de sécurité, dit Morgane en riant. Ne serait-ce que pour faire une certaine impression.

-Tu transformerais _Rêve d'Albion _en mafia si je te laissais faire, dit Arthur, stupéfait. Je te rappelle que c'est un projet philanthrope.

-Mais philanthrope ne signifie pas non plus naïf, dit Morgane. Tu veux un espace ouvert où les gens de tous les horizons se sentiront les bienvenus, je dis que pour se sentir les bienvenus, les gens doivent aussi se sentir protégés, et que par conséquent nous aurons besoin d'une sécurité discrète mais réputée efficace dans tous les milieux. Parmi les caïds, la notion de territoire est extrêmement importante. Et pour se faire respecter d'eux, il importe de montrer que l'on a de la poigne.

-A quoi penses-tu exactement ?

-Oh ! Pas de caméras de sécurité, ni de portails, ni rien de ce genre-là. Plus quelque chose comme... la garde de Camelot, version moderne ? proposa Morgane.

-Oh, j'ai mon idée sur la personne à nommer à la tête de la garde, dit Arthur en riant.

Morgane lui signala que pour améliorer le côté « centre culturel », ils pourraient prévoir une salle de cinéma qui leur permettrait de générer des profits et des emplacements libres pour permettre l'implantation de quelques boutiques. Arthur décida aussitôt qu'il leur faudrait aussi une salle de sport pour recevoir les clubs du quartier, parce que le sport était vecteur de valeurs positives et de solidarités. Ils débattirent ensuite du volet économique; l'entreprise d'insertion était un excellent point d'accès vers la reprise d'un emploi.

-Il faudra diversifier les activités pour avoir un véritable impact. La restauration seule ne suffit pas, dit Morgane à Arthur.

Les connaissances d'Elyan en mécanique et en soudure pourraient leur être utiles pour ouvrir un garage en plus d'un restaurant et créer d'autres emplois Arthur parla d'ouvrir une branche prestataire de service auprès des personnes âgées du quartier, qui proposerait, entre autres, de faire le ménage et de livrer des courses à domicile. Morgane s'enthousiasma par rapport au projet et ils se mirent à parler de mixité inter-générationnelle. La modélisation magique des bâtiments était en train de prendre de l'allure peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'ils façonnaient la structure au gré de leurs idées. Ils avaient activé la fonction synthétiseur vocal de l'ordinateur qui prenait note de leurs débats au fur et à mesure.

Morgane travaillait sur les bâtiments. Le complexe formait un rectangle fermé à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un parc verdoyant. Devant la façade Sud s'étendaient des jardins extérieurs. Elle était occupée par la banque alimentaire, le restaurant, et le pub au niveau du rez-de-chaussée. Les différents services associatifs se trouvaient au 1er étage . Ils regroupaient le bureau d'aide juridique, le bureau d'aide psychologique, les permanences sociales, et les bureaux de l'entreprise d'insertion. Il y aurait aussi un lieu de rencontre pour les clubs du troisième âge. Les appartements du foyer d'hébergement au 3ème, accessibles par un ascenseur latéral discret.

Le garage solidaire ne se trouvait pas dans les bâtiments du siège lui-même, mais dans un local proche, assorti d'un parking où étaient garés les véhicules de l'association.

Entre la façade Sud et la façade Ouest se trouvait la tour du siège administratif, ornée du nom : _fondation Rêve d'Albion, _où seraient regroupés les bureaux et les salles de réunion des équipes qui travailleraient sur le développement des différents projets. La façade Ouest était occupée par l'accueil de jour du centre de soins pour toxicomanes et l'abri de nuit. Devant la façade Est s'étendait le terrain de sport, et sur la façade Est elle-même était situé le complexe cuturel : cinéma, dojo, salle d'exposition, ainsi que les boutiques et les vitrines qui seraient réservées aux entreprises locales.

Les jardins intérieurs et la façade Nord représentaient l'espace privatif, où se trouveraient leurs futurs quartiers d'habitation.

-Nous réserverons une partie de l'aile pour loger les magiciens nés venus de toute l'Angleterre que nous recevrons en formation; dans la deuxième partie, nous créerons le centre de formation, et ici, nous aurons nos propres appartements, expliqua Morgane à Arthur en lui montrant les emplacements sur la modélisation, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

-A propos du centre de formation, intervint Arthur.

-Officiellement, ce sera une école...

-Mais une école de quoi ? demanda-t-il. Nous devons trouver un sujet à enseigner...

Morgane se mordilla la lèvre et répondit :

-Pourquoi pas une école d'art ? Etant donné que nous accueillerons des gens de tous les âges, et de tous les horizons...

-Il faudra produire de véritables œuvres, nota Arthur.

-Par magie, ce sera facile, dit Morgane avec un sourire. Nous pourrons même les exposer dans notre galerie sans difficulté, et qui sait ? Générer du profit grâce à cela pour accroître nos activités ? Officieusement, bien sûr, c'est la magie que nous enseignerons. C'est là qu'intervient la notion de dimension alternative. L'apparence extérieure des jardins intérieurs et de la façade Nord ne sera qu'un trompe l'oeil. Nous disposerons à l'intérieur du parc privatif un faisceau de runes interactives pour créer une dilatation de l'espace..,

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ça un peu plus précisément, dit Arthur, qui commençait à être perdu. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir faire ça ?

-Dans les grandes lignes, il s'agit d'un procédé que je maîtrise. Et avec l'aide de Merlin... je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que nous puissions accomplir des miracles en magie... Je t'ai déjà expliqué comment j'ai procédé pour figer le temps à l'intérieur de l'Antre de Cristal ?

-Oui, mais... tu peux peut-être recommencer ?

-J'ai mis en place un quadrillage de runes sur le périmètre du site, à l'intérieur duquel j'ai changé les propriétés temporelles à l'aide d'un sortilège. Et j'ai posé l'équivalent d'un verrou automatique à l'entrée, ne pouvant être ouvert que par une clé spécifique.

Arthur opina, fasciné par l'expression concentrée du visage de Morgane lorsqu'elle parlait de magie.

-Il est possible de concevoir un espace qui ait cette fois, non une temporalité, mais une géographie alternative. Et de le verrouiller par une fermeture runique de sorte qu'il ne soit accessible qu'aux seuls initiés.

-Pour éviter que n'importe qui puisse découvrir la deuxième dimension ? demanda Arthur.

Morgane hocha la tête.

-Il suffirait de tatouer une rune-clé sur les initiés pour leur permettre de franchir le verrou à leur guise lorsqu'ils arriveraient à hauteur du point d'entrée. Seuls ceux qui auraient ce tatouage pourraient franchir la barrière de protection.

-Et pour un observateur extérieur, quelle serait l'impression ? demanda Arthur, les sourcils froncés.

Morgane leva les yeux sur lui.

Arthur argumenta:

-Imagine que deux personnes marchent dans les jardins : l'une d'elles porte une rune-clé, l'autre non. La personne qui n'a pas été marquée va-t-elle voir l'autre personne disparaître au moment où elle change de dimension ? Parce que si c'est le cas, nous risquons de nous confronter à un sérieux problème. Les disparitions inexpliquées ont tendance à se faire remarquer...

-Les jardins intérieurs sont privés, nota Morgane.

-Mais entourés de bâtiments pourvus de fenêtres..., dit Arthur en désignant la modélisation.

-Dans ce cas, il faut camoufler le point d'entrée.

Morgane toucha l'aile nord de la structure miniature et la façade intérieure se dédoubla. Elle fit apparaître un second jardin protégé par la palissade ainsi formée, derrière le premier, qui était visible depuis les trois autres ailes du bâtiment.

-Disons que la fermeture runique soit placée à hauteur de la porte principale de la façade nord, proposa-t-elle. Pour les initiés, ce serait comme de passer sous une arche pour changer de décor. Pour qui que ce soit les regardant de l'extérieur, ce serait comme de les voir entrer tout simplement à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Disons que la porte du bâtiment serait fermée à clé dans cette dimension, ce qui nous permettrait d'avoir une double sécurité et d'éviter que n'importe qui n'y pénètre. Précisons que la façade nord existant dans la dimension classique serait entièrement aménagée : en tant qu'école de formation et en tant qu'appartements d'habitation. De sorte que rien ne paraisse suspect si nous devions recevoir des visiteurs extérieurs. Nous mettrons au point un système de correspondances entre les deux dimensions pour que tous les initiés puissent naviguer facilement entre les deux réalités. Par exemple : hall d'entrée égale parc extérieur, centre de formation égale école de magie...

-Pour les magiciens, ce sera sans doute facile, dit Arthur, en secouant la tête. Mais pour ceux qui n'en sont pas ?

-Nous allons réfléchir à un système utilisable à la fois par les magiciens et par les non magiciens, dit Morgane, avec conviction. L'ancienne Religion permet de fabriquer des artefacts magiques susceptibles d'être déclenchés par tous. La géographie de la dimension alternative et celle de la dimension réelle seront entièrement reliées par un système de ponts : les différents emplacements correspondront les uns aux autres...une simple activation de l'artefact permettra de changer de plan d'existence.

-L'architecture magique ? Ca paraît complètement fou, dit Arthur, subjugué. Est-ce que quelque chose de comparable a déjà été fait avant ?

-Non. Et nous allons probablement devoir travailler à plusieurs magiciens pour pouvoir construire cet endroit... une fois que les travaux classiques seront terminés... mais Arthur, quand nous aurons fini...

Morgane passa derrière la façade en trompe l'oeil pour dilater l'espace et un large parc intérieur s'ouvrit au-delà du point d'entrée.

Elle planta la réplique de l'ancien Temple de la Magie, entouré de cyprès, au milieu de l'océan de verdure, noyé de fontaines et de cerisiers.

Indiquant le Temple, elle murmura:

-Ici nous aurons une fenêtre permanente, directement reliée aux Scilly, et à la Source. Et ce parc ? Les dragons pourront y voler en toute liberté, sans que personne ne les voie. Et les bâtiments alternatifs de la façade Nord ! Ils pourront être beaucoup plus spacieux que dans la réalité... ici, nous aurons notre école, et là, les chambres des invités et chacun de nous pourra avoir son propre logement, tu vois ? Ici, pour toi, Merlin et Gwen... Là, pour les disciples... Gaïus aura sa grande bibliothèque rien qu'à lui... Et pour repasser dans la dimension ordinaire, il suffira d'activer les runes pour se retrouver à l'intérieur des bâtiments réels. Ce sera notre endroit à nous, notre petite Camelot, mais si proche des gens et des réalités de ce monde que nous pourrons très facilement voyager entre les deux. Tous les matins, nous n'aurons que quelques pas à faire pour nous retrouver au siège de la fondation et le soir, quand nous aurons envie de rêver à l'ombre des cerisiers ou de voler avec les dragons, nous n'aurons qu'un pont dérisoire à franchir pour rejoindre le nouveau sanctuaire de la magie. Immense et pourtant discret et invisible. Imagine à quoi ça ressemblera. Imagine l'espace et la liberté... les fleurs et les papillons de Merlin dansant librement partout...les enfants jouant avec la magie...

Arthur sourit, gagné par l'enthousiasme de sa sœur. Morgane avait raison... c'était la formule parfaite. Deux mondes reliés entre eux par un pont, et eux, naviguant entre les deux. Apportant la magie dans le monde réel. Intégrant le monde réel à la magie.

-Nous fonctionnerons à plusieurs professeurs, reprit la prêtresse. Merlin, évidemment... Gaïus, Alator Wildor, et moi-même. Nous apprendrons aux magiciens à utiliser leurs pouvoirs au service des gens que nous aiderons grâce à la fondation. A l'intérieur du sanctuaire, ils pourront exercer leur puissance, mais à l'extérieur, ils agiront avec discrétion et diligence.

-Ils seront pleinement intégrés aux différents projets, dit Arthur, les yeux remplis de rêve. Ils deviendront conseillers, ils assisteront la réalisation des nouvelles initiatives, ils distilleront leur énergie auprès des gens, à la manière dont l'a fait Merlin pendant des années à Camelot. Nous les encouragerons à utiliser leurs talents dans le monde et pour le bien de tout le monde, pour qu'ils participent à la construction d'une société plus juste.

Morgane posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, et ils échangèrent un regard plein d'émotion.

-Les gens nous enverront des courriers, dit Arthur. Tu sais ? Des courriers de la dernière chance. Je vois d'ici le concept : _La fondation Rêve d'Albion réalise vos rêves. _Un rêve par jour. Oh, comme Merlin aimera ça. Lui qui adore mettre de la joie dans les yeux des gens ! Et je n'imagine pas de meilleur moyen pour ses élèves de se faire la main... que d'essayer d'enchanter la vie des gens qui en ont besoin le plus discrètement possible. Ils pourront se faire la main, et comprendre à quel point ils sont importants pour ce monde, mais ils apprendront aussi à rester humbles.

-Et ce nouveau monde plus juste dont tu parles ne se limitera pas aux frontières d'Albion, reprit Morgane. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé des projets humanitaires, mais nous avons un grand partenariat à mettre en place avec l'association Espoir.

Arthur sourit.

-L'association de Lancelot, dit-il.

Morgane acquiesça.

Elle attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps : avoir entre les mains les moyens d'aider son ami.

Arthur la regarda et dit avec ferveur :

-Nous aiderons Lancelot, et ses enfants du Kivu. De combien ont-ils besoin pour leurs projets ?

Morgane se connecta à internet et lui montra la page où étaient répertoriés les besoins financiers de l'association pour ses projets en cours.

Arthur la parcourut des yeux, puis, hésita un instant.

-Il risque... de repartir là-bas, tu sais, dit-il, en regardant sa sœur. Une fois qu'il aura tous les fonds nécessaires...

Morgane hocha la tête.

-Je veux qu'il reparte, dit-elle gravement. Lancelot est un chevalier de la Table Ronde, Arthur. Il est exactement comme toi. Tourner en rond sans but détruit tout ce que j'aime en lui. Et sa force... se trouve dans son rêve. J'ai toujours su que le moment finirait par arriver, pour lui, de partir pour retourner en Afrique. Quand on y pense... c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à y aller, la première fois que je lui ai parlé... je me souviens, à quel point il était perdu et malheureux à cette époque. Je ne veux plus le voir ainsi... plus jamais.

Arthur échangea avec elle un long regard avant d'affirmer :

-Tu l'aimes.

Morgane roula des yeux.

-Bien sûr que je l'aime. Lancelot est quelqu'un d'extrêmement aimable. Mais... je l'aime libre. La tête haute. _Avec _son armure.

Arthur sentit l'émotion lui remonter dans la gorge alors qu'il réalisait la vérité.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment. Comme dans... vouloir le bonheur de l'autre plus que le sien. Comme dans... le préférer loin et heureux que triste à côté de toi.

-Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas folle, dit Morgane avec un sourire. Je veux garder des moyens de le faire revenir de temps en temps. J'ai pensé... qu'en plus d'être le président de l'association Espoir, il pourrait obtenir un poste au sein de la Fondation.

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

-Responsable du département humanitaire, affirma Morgane. Ca l'obligerait à revenir à Londres au moins une fois par mois, en-dehors de ses missions sur le terrain, pour nous faire son rapport sur les projets...

-Nous pourrions faire plus qu'avoir un partenariat avec l'association Espoir, avec Lancelot comme directeur. Je pense que nous devrions prévoir une bourse annuelle à répartir entre plusieurs porteurs de projets, s'exclama Arthur. Nous aurons une commission d'évaluation annuelle pour allouer des budgets. De gros budgets pour les grandes associations mais aussi des budgets plus modérés pour les nouvelles initiatives. Il faudrait encourager les lycéens et les étudiants à s'impliquer dans le développement international. Ce genre d'expérience est toujours tellement positive. Nous pourrions travailler avec des écoles.. mais aussi avec les différentes communautés du quartier. Et bien sûr, il nous faudra quelqu'un pour superviser toutes ces nouvelles initiatives à travers le monde...

-Lancelot va adorer ça, dit Morgane, enchantée.

Elle l'imaginait aisément ainsi. Toujours entre deux avions, toujours prêt à partir là où les gens auraient besoin de lui. Ses yeux noirs, illuminés de l'intérieur par la perspective d'une nouvelle mission. Son sac de voyage à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Il serait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'il était arrivé au 22 Bayswater Road. Même dans les meilleurs moments, quand ils étaient tous les deux occupés à danser le tango. Lancelot était comme Arthur. Les chevaliers désoeuvrés faisaient toujours des hommes malheureux. Elle avait passé des années à raconter à son petit frère les légendes de la Table Ronde, et elle avait changé des boîtes en fer blanc en tirelires avant d'entraîner le plus noble de ses preux faire du porte à porte pour récolter des fonds. Elle connaissait bien ce sujet-là.

Arthur continuait à parler avec animation, passionné par son sujet :

-En fait, nous aurons un directeur par département. Léon sera le chef de la sécurité. Gauvain, le responsable du restaurant, du pub et du foyer d'accueil. Mithian dirigera les projets sportifs, Perceval le volet santé, Elyan l'entreprise d'insertion. Annis sera fantastique sur le volet culturel. Je m'occuperai de l'assistance sociale et juridique...

-Et moi du volet formation, dit Morgane. Mais toi et moi, nous serons aussi les co-directeurs exécutifs de l'ensemble de la fondation, chargés de veiller au bon fonctionnement...

-... de toutes les missions, compléta Arthur.

Morgane haussa un sourcil.

-Et Gwen, et Merlin ? plaisanta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'eux ? Tes femmes au foyer ? Je suis sûre qu'ils vont adorer l'idée...

-Tu plaisantes ? dit Arthur en riant. Gwen et Merlin sont nos deux principaux chefs de projet, exactement comme à l'époque de Camelot. Je t'assure que pour ce qui est d'avoir des idées brillantes et d'organiser les équipes pour les mettre en pratique, ils n'ont pas leur pareil. Je leur aurais laissé la direction du royaume les yeux fermés à l'époque. Dans les faits, bien sûr, Merlin dirigera les magiciens et Gwen les non magiciens... mais nous travaillerons tous en famille...

C'était Arthur qui souriait, maintenant. Parce qu'il les voyait parfaitement évoluant au milieu de ce petit monde, tous les deux. Gwen, en bon général, au milieu des chevaliers, comme toujours, proche des gens et prompte à se faire leur porte-parole en toutes circonstances. Merlin, entouré de ses élèves, leur apprenant _sa _magie. Morgane avait dans sa pratique une prestance et une mystique qui faisaient d'elle une grande prêtresse impressionnante et une maîtresse toute trouvée pour la dimension alternative qu'elle parlait de créer. Mais la magie de Merlin avait cette manière, de participer du monde ordinaire en s'invitant en lui petit à petit pour le changer de l'intérieur tout en douceur. Et cela faisait de lui le maître idéal pour les opérations à réaliser dans le monde réel. Ses pouvoirs, il les avait utilisés jadis pour enchanter Camelot avec un tel tact qu'Arthur ne doutait pas un instant qu'il puisse réaliser des miracles pour l'Angleterre d'aujourd'hui...en toute discrétion. De quelle armée ils disposeraient un jour pour transformer le monde et en faire un endroit meilleur ! Arthur avait l'impression que son coeur avait des ailes.

-Une très grande famille, et nous aurons assez de postes à pourvoir dans tous les départements que nous avons évoqués pour embaucher tous mes disciples dans les activités de leurs choix, dit Morgane, avec un petit sourire. Adèle sera parfaite à la direction du garage avec Elyan. Thomas pourra partager les responsabilités du centre d'hébergement avec Gauvain, il a de la pratique dans ce domaine...

-Et Térésa sera notre psychologue, dit Arthur, ravi.

-Bien sûr, il faudra que nous répartissions notre temps de travail entre les activités non magiques et magiques de la fondation, comme, retrouver et contacter les magiciens-nés... pour pouvoir leur proposer une formation adéquate à leurs talents.

-Il faut vraiment que nous travaillions sur cette histoire de formation, dit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais que nous risquons d'avoir des contrôles à ce propos ? Il faudra quand même que notre école délivre des diplômes... ce qui semble plutôt difficile alors que trois des cinq enseignants principaux n'en possèdent _aucun._

-Gaïus a obtenu un doctorat en sciences politiques à l'University College et Alator a fait une thèse en philosophie orientale, contra Morgane.

-Merlin a son BAC, Wildor a arrêté les cours avant de le passer, et tu as quitté le lycée en seconde, pointa Arthur.

-Peut-être, mais je suis la directrice exécutive de cette fondation et la grande prêtresse de la magie et tu ferais bien de te souvenir pour qui j'ai quitté le lycée en seconde, dit Morgane, d'un ton menaçant.

Arthur éclata de rire. Morgane le regarda d'un air supérieur et claqua des doigts ; un bref éclair d'or dans ses yeux verts, et une feuille apparut dans sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Mon diplôme, répondit-elle, en le lui tendant.

-Quel diplôme ? se moqua Arthur.

Elle claqua des doigts à nouveau et trois feuilles supplémentaires apparurent en tourbillonnant autour de lui. Il se contorsionna pour les attraper tandis qu'elle pavoisait :

-Celui-ci est pour les Beaux Arts. Celui-ci vient de l'école de management et j'ai aussi fait Sciences Po...

-Morgane ! dit Arthur en riant.

-Je peux facilement trafiquer les registres de l'université pour que mon nom y apparaisse et implanter dans la tête des enseignants des souvenirs inoubliables sur l'élève brillante que j'étais en classe. Si tu veux voir le travail que j'ai accompli depuis ma sortie de l'école, c'est facile, il me suffit d'un peu plus de magie pour...

-Assez, assez, protesta Arthur, incrédule. Espèce de tricheuse... Je croyais que les magiciens avaient une _déontologie ?_

-Quelle déontologie ? dit Morgane, amusée. Il n'y a pas de déontologie qui tienne quand mon petit frère me traite d'inculte... au passage, je te signale qu'un BAC n'est pas suffisant pour tenir tout un département _affaires sociales et juridiques._

_-_Je vais aller à l'université, s'exclama Arthur.

-Tout en gérant une fondation et cinquante projets à la fois, se moqua Morgane.

-Je prendrai des cours par correspondance et j'apprendrai sur le terrain...

-Nous recruterons de vrais professeurs... mais ils ne viendront enseigner qu'à temps partiel, s'amusa Morgane. Nous choisirons les matières plus tard. Nous avons d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de notre conseil d'administration...

-Toi, moi ,Gwen, Merlin, Gaïus, Annis, Loth, Bayard et Mithian... les responsables des différents départements et leurs adjoints... donc mes chevaliers et les principaux disciples de la magie. Ca ressemblera au Conseil de la Table Ronde... avec juste... un peu plus de magiciens qu'à l'époque de Camelot, et c'est là que nous prendrons toutes les grandes décisions.

Arthur hésita.

-En parlant de grandes décisions... que faisons-nous avec Père ? Il faudrait peut-être songer... à l'impliquer.

Morgane grimaça.

-L'impliquer ? Tu plaisantes ! Tu as vraiment envie de l'avoir dans tes pattes au travail ?

Arthur eut un air navré et reconnut :

-Non.

Il se mordilla la lèvre et reprit :

-Mais... c'est quand même grâce à lui, si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui.

-Ca, tu peux le dire. Mais après la Purge et tout le reste, c'était bien le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour s'amender. Je suis pour lui faire don d'un titre honorifique qui ne lui donne absolument aucun pouvoir. Histoire qu'il soit invité aux cocktails une fois de temps en temps...

Arthur dévisagea sa sœur avec des yeux exorbités.

-Tu es dure, quand même.

-Dure ? Moi ? Parce que je ne veux pas que Père ait quoi que ce soit à dire dans la manière dont je gère mes affaires, qui, soit dit en passant, concernent en grande partie la magie ? Franchement, Arthur, je trouve plutôt que je suis sage. Si nous le laissons mettre le moindre grain de sel là-dedans, tu sais exactement ce qu'il cherchera à faire, parce que c'est comme une seconde nature pour lui de toujours vouloir _tout _contrôler.

Arthur soupira.

-Très bien ! Il sera notre Président d'honneur, et rien de plus.

-Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, nous arriverons à avoir une conversation normale avec lui une fois de temps en temps. Mais s'il n'est pas content avec ça, qu'il aille voir ailleurs si nous y sommes, dit Morgane, d'un ton dédaigneux.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Ce fut à ce stade de la conversation que l'architecte arriva. Il lui fallut deux heures pour reproduire en deux dimensions la modélisation que Morgane avait faite en 3D par magie. Il fut certainement choqué par le nombre de détails que lui donnèrent ses deux jeunes clients pendant ce temps-là, mais les premiers croquis avaient de l'allure. Pendant qu'il travaillait, ils contactèrent le notaire dont ils avaient les coordonnées, puis l'agent immobilier de la société, qui leur donna un aperçu du prix des terrains qui correspondaient à leurs désirs...

Ils discutèrent ensuite avec l'architecte du temps que prendrait la construction des bâtiments.

Quand celui-ci parla d'une construction échelonnée sur un an, Arthur fit grise mine.

-Quoi, ça va être... si long que ça ? dit-il en grimaçant.

L'architecte le regarda comme s'il était un peu trop vieux pour croire encore au Père Noël.

-Ce genre de chose ne se fait pas par magie, dit-il, d'un ton amusé. Il faut acheter le terrain, obtenir les permis de construire, acheter les matériaux, mobiliser les équipes de construction... nous ne parlons pas d'une simple maison, ni même d'un building classique.

Arthur jeta un coup d'oeil affligé à Morgane et elle n'eut absolument pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour entendre : _si Merlin pouvait s'en charger, ce serait prêt en deux jours. _

« Mais Merlin ne peut pas », lui transmit-elle, par télépathie, « parce que nous vivons au 21ème siècle et que construire le siège d'une fondation en l'espace de deux jours ne pourrait que paraître _très _louche ».

Arthur poussa un soupir.

Pour ne rien simplifier, la première estimation du devis que leur donna l'architecte les fit tiquer tous les deux.

Ils lui demandèrent de se mettre en contact avec l'agent immobilier pour quantifier le coût total de l'achat du terrain et de la construction en fonction des critères qu'ils avaient fourni, de sorte d'avoir un projet chiffré plus précisément. Ils les associèrent avec un décorateur qui pourrait faire des propositions sur l'ameublement avec pour mission de leur fournir une proposition dans la semaine

Leur homme quitta la réunion vers treize heures en leur promettant de peaufiner les détails du projet au plus vite.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il entend par « au plus vite », grommela Arthur.

-Je crois que tu vas devoir te passer de câlins pendant quelques jours de plus, lui répondit Morgane, amusée. Si l'on excepte ceux de ta sœur, bien sûr... à moins... que tu ne me demandes d'ouvrir un petit couloir pour...

-Non, dit Arthur, à regrets.

Il leva les yeux vers Morgane et affirma :

-Père a demandé que nous le fassions ensemble, toi et moi. Et quelque part... j'ai le sentiment que c'est juste de cette façon-là. Qu'ils soient présents ou non... ceux que nous aimons sont ici, avec nous, en ce moment. Nous les connaissons assez pour savoir ce qu'ils nous diraient et de quelle manière ils voudraient s'investir, les uns et les autres, dans ce grand projet. Mais ce travail de conception... c'est nous, Morgane. C'est à nous de l'accomplir. Comme frère et sœur. C'est ce que Camelot aurait pu être sous l'alliance des Pendragon. Parfois j'ai l'impression que mes deux vies ont eu pour but de me conduire à ce moment-là. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser, que si nous accomplissons cela ensemble...

-Nous prendrons une véritable revanche sur tout ce qui a pu se produire autrefois, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il hocha la tête.

-Oui.

-Nous pouvons le faire à deux. J'en suis certaine, promit-elle.

-Et leur prouver à tous... que nous en sommes capables, s'éclaira Arthur. Je veux que Gwen et Merlin soient fiers de nous. J'ai vraiment envie de leur faire cette surprise, envie de leur montrer... que toutes les choses qu'ils m'ont apprises n'ont pas été perdues.

Elle lui prit la main et dit :

-Ils seront fiers, Arthur.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils en regardant le devis et marmonna :

-Je crois que nous sommes en-dehors de nos frais. Il faut que nous recontactions la banque. Nous allons avoir besoin d'un sérieux plan de financement.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le banquier les écouta exposer leur projet par visio-conférence et les convainquit de conserver pour le compte de la fondation les activités les plus rentables gérées par la Corporation Pendragon, qui permettraient de dégager un meilleur bénéfice net que les placements bancaires purs. Parmi elles se trouvait une usine de fabrication pour le domaine de l'aéro-spatial qui comptait trois cents employés, une entreprise de logiciels informatiques qui avait le vent en poupe, et cinq hôtels sis à l'étranger qui généraient des revenus importants en s'appuyant sur le tourisme de luxe.

La seule différence avec la situation pré-existante était que ces entreprises seraient désormais considérées comme appartenant à la fondation Pendragon.

Par conséquent, les bénéfices nets dégagés seraient directement réinvestis dans la réalisation des projets dont l'expansion serait accélérée de façon proportionnelle.

Bayard, en tant qu'associé de leur père pendant des années, était la personne idéale pour continuer à diriger ces affaires.

Le banquier leur conseilla vivement de constituer un conseil économique qui serait chargé des questions de trésorerie en contrepoint de leur conseil d'administration.  
Morgane et Arthur s'appuyèrent sur cette idée qui leur permettrait de reclasser une partie des acheteurs qui travaillaient au siège de la Coroporation actuelle.

Ils seraient chargés de la gestion des investissements pour le compte de la fondation.

En temps et en heure, le conseil économique verrait ses nouveaux bureaux transférés sur deux des étages de la tour du nouveau siège. Il aurait des comptes à rendre au conseil d'administration. Toutes les branches entreprenariales que Morgane et Arthur ne souhaitaient pas conserver pour diverses raisons seraient revendues à d'autres sociétés et le prix de la vente serait ajouté à leur capital de départ. A échéance, les bénéfices dégagés par les entreprises permettraient de dupliquer la structure-test de Rêve d'Albion, en deux, en trois, en dix, en vingt, et de créer des quantités de points de développement à travers l'Angleterre et au-delà.

A la fin de la discussion, le banquier et Bayard qui étaient tous deux également enthousiasmés s'étaient mis en lien pour une nouvelle étude de projet à leur présenter pour leur permettre de visualiser les projections sur les vingt prochaines années.

La journée avait défilé à toute allure et Morgane et Arthur étaient tous les deux épuisés. Mais satisfaits.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent allongés côte à côte, Arthur demanda à sa sœur de lui montrer à nouveau leur siège par magie, et ils se retrouvèrent à imaginer la forme que prendraient leurs quartiers d'habitation dans la dimension alternative qui serait créée. D'instinct, Morgane, qui jouait en virtuose avec les images, fit apparaître des jardins qui ressemblaient à ceux du Sanctuaire d'autrefois. Une fontaine surmontée d'un dragon de pierre, qui ressemblait à Aithusa, des cerisiers chargés de fleurs, un Temple entouré de cyprès à l'entrée duquel s'ouvrait une fenêtre sur les Iles Scilly...

Une brise d'été soufflait sur le parc, et Arthur voyageait à travers les modélisations de Morgane, visitant leurs futurs appartements. Il lui décrivit la manière dont il imaginait celui où il habiterait avec Gwen, Merlin et Galaad. Elle lui montra comment elle se représentait le sien, porte à porte avec celui de Wildor, comme autrefois, au Sanctuaire. Ils s'amusèrent à s'imaginer comment s'agenceraient les chambres des chevaliers, et des disciples.

Quand Morgane matérialisa les cinq dragons s'envolant au-dessus du parc, un sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Arthur. Elle les avait recréé si parfaitement, à partir des visions qu'elle avait eues en touchant leurs oeufs, qu'ils semblaient presque réels : Adrinial le Blanc, le dragon de Galaad, semblable en tout points à sa mère Aithusa, avec ses écailles lunaires et ses yeux d'argent, menant l'envol suivi de près par son frère Gorka, le dragon de Wildor, qui semblait être la réincarnation de Kilgarrah, avec ses reflets cuivrés et sa crête imposante. Leurs trois sœurs les encadraient dans un arc-en-ciel de couleurs chatoyantes : Ergarrargh, la dragonne de Morgane, le joyau d'émeraude, d'un vert aussi profond que celui des forêts anglaises au cœur de l'été, gracieuse et élégante avec ses ailes dont l'envergure dépassait même celle de ses frères. Shelayivin, la dragonne de Merlin, plus petite, mais d'une beauté à couper le souffle dans son bleu de saphir, avec des écailles si délicatement lisérées d'or que chacune d'elles ressemblait à une véritable mosaïque de porcelaine. Et sa jumelle Fildurargh, qui semblait profilée pour la vitesse et dont la couleur était celle de l'or pur...

-Nous allons être tellement heureux, rêva Arthur, en regardant les dragons jouer les uns avec les autres dans le ciel d'un bleu d'azur.

Morgane ne répondit rien. Elle regardait Fildurargh, et elle pensait à la vision qu'elle avait eue, quand elle avait touché son œuf. Dans l'avenir qu'elle avait aperçu, une petite fille chevauchait l'espiègle dragonne d'or. Elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de Mina, c'était pourquoi elle avait confié l'oeuf à Elma... Maintenant, elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Aithusa, sur l'Ile des Bénis _ce don, je l'offre aussi à ton enfant premier-né. _Et l'image de la petite fille venait danser sous ses yeux, créant un doute en elle...

Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. Elle avait été une mère pour Arthur pendant des années, et elle avait aimé remplir ce rôle pour lui, mais elle voulait une vie _à elle, _bon sang. Et elle était trop indépendante et trop occupée pour penser... à avoir une famille.

Pourtant, sa vision revenait danser sous ses yeux. Cette petite fille n'était pas Mina. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine, de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux brillants. Et il n'y avait pas une trace de peur dans son regard tandis qu'elle bondissait à la rencontre du ciel en s'écriant : « Plus vite, Fil ! », une main posée sur le cou de la dragonne d'or qui jouait joyeusement avec les courants aériens.

Si l'enfant avait eu les yeux verts, Morgane aurait pu croire à une image tirée de sa propre enfance en regardant l'expression de son jeune visage.

Mais ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'encre et lui donnaient une expression sage et composée qui lui faisait penser à...

_Non, _pensa Morgane, et la vision disparut.

Hors de question. Elle avait déjà dit à Aithusa ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. Elle n'aurait _pas _d'enfant, ni premier-né, ni dernier-né. Elle allait partir _en vacances._

-Morgane ? dit Arthur, d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Assez de magie pour aujourd'hui, lui répondit-elle. Il est temps de dormir si nous voulons être d'attaque pour travailler demain...


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Julie : ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que ça va se passer ;). Je te donne des indices ? Ce sera drôle (et inattendu) et ils ne vont rien comprendre ;). Laisse Arthur à ses illusions XD. Il croit qu'il est Superman, tu sais bien ;).**_

_**Zella Sentias : oh sympa vos projets de classe ! si j'en avais eu un comme ça à l'époque, j'aurais été heureux ;). Promis, si je trouve quelques millions, je la crée en vrai (l'appel à financement... c'est ici... recherche généreux donateur XDD). Toutes les réactions en direct dans ce chapitre !**_

_**Shenendoah : oui je sais que vous êtes pressés pour les petits dragons;). On y vient doucement ! Lancelot SEMBLE être le père de la fille hypothétique de Morgane... mais la mère n'est toujours pas convaincue par le concept de la maternité ;)**_

_**Lily-Anna : gagné XD. Gagné deux fois, hein ;). Je suis toujours aussi doué pour m'auto-spoiler, je ne me félicite pas... heureux que tu aies aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**FeeEli : oui elle a avoué qu'elle l'aimait, mais toujours en tant qu'ami (elle s'obstine, lol). Désolé de tarder pour la suite ! Mais enfin, la voilà ;)**_

_**Tinette : à qui le dis-tu ;). Je ne sais pas si le modèle de Rêve d'Albion existe en vrai, mais le développement social local repose dans l'idéal sur les mêmes principes ;). **_

_**Lele35 : non, je ne vois pas... si tu te souviens du nom dis-le moi je suis curieux ! J'espère que tu aimeras les retrouvailles; et tu as raison, Morgane est une vraie dure à cuire avec son père... pour l'instant ;).**_

_**Laura : tout dépend de ce que tu appelles par couple ?**_

_**Shmi : nooon n'aie pas honte ! merci de tenir bon après tout ce temps au contraire ;). Euh j'ai déjà bossé dans la conception de projets mais jamais à cette échelle lol. Il y a trop de zéros sur les budgets pour moi XD. Les Scilly ne sont pas privées mais la Source se trouve sur un ilôt où presque personne ne vient jamais... l'acheter risquerait d'attirer l'attention dessus, alors que là...les îles habitées se trouvent beaucoup plus loin;)**_

_**Legend : Morgane Dulac ? Jamais. Morgane Pendragon ou rien XD. Bon courage pour ton déménagement, je compatis o_o**_

_**Choupaa31 : eh oui... bien malgré elle XDD **_

_**Violette : tu sais qu'en lisant ta review je me suis senti particulièrement con ? Non mais parce que dans ma tête, vraiment 78 millions était égal à plus d'un demi milliard, et j'ai eu un (GROS) bug sur la réflexion "il manque un zéro". MDRRR, mon compte en banque ne sera jamais aussi bien garni ;). Ceci explique (un peu ) cela. Et aussi, je fais de l'art avec les maths, moi. Et avec les millions. Je suis pas froissé ;). Juste tu es parfois perfectionniste mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est qu'une fanfic (écrite à l'arrache sans possibilité de revenir en arrière pour rectifier les bugs XD). Donc oui, il y a des bugs (un demi milliard, je me suis tapé une de ces barres ! non mais je suis nul en maths quoi). Mais bon l'essentiel c'est de continuer à s'amuser ;) en espérant te relire bientôt.**_

_**LolOW : nooon ne pleure pas ;). Si on invente les mêmes fondations sans même en parler je te raconte pas ce que ça donnera si on commence à les inventer ensemble ;). J'aime aussi Morgane et Arthur ensemble, ils ont quelque chose ;). Et... vive les verts (et les arbres; et l'écologie) parce que tu le sais comme moi, la reforestation c'est important ! (oui, il est tard, là XDDD)**_

_**Pardon pour ces contre-reviews toutes nulles et pardon parce que j'ai pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre. Un peu plus long que les autres, en fait je voulais le poster mercredi mais j'ai décidé d'avancer un peu dans la trame avant de vous l'envoyer, que vous ayez de quoi vous mettre sous la dent! Pas mal de protagonistes différents et on avance un peu ;). Merci d'être encore là !**_

**CHAPITRE 6**

-Arthur me manque.

C'était la dixième fois en l'espace de dix minutes que Merlin répétait cette phrase, d'un air agité et malheureux. Paul adressa un regard compréhensif à son ami et lui tendit en silence l'une des deux glaces à l'italienne qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter en lui conseillant « Mange ».

Merlin la prit en soupirant et continua :

-Ca fait douze jours aujourd'hui qu'il n'est pas rentré. _Douze jours ! _Tu imagines, si c'était Mona ?

_J'imagine très bien, _pensa Paul, que cette perspective n'horrifiait pas le moins du monde.

Bien sûr, Mona lui manquerait s'il devait être séparé d'elle pendant _longtemps_ mais elle était un tel tourbillon qu'il n'aurait pas été contre un peu de repos de temps en temps, et douze jours ? Ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose, à bien y regarder.

Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas le genre de réponse qui convenait pour Merlin, Arthurodépendant notoire, et Paul était suffisamment psychologue pour savoir prendre garde à sa langue quand il le fallait.

Alors il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule de son ami et lui dit simplement :

-Ca va aller, tu verras.

-Uther aurait au moins pu m'avertir que ça risquerait de durer si longtemps. Et avec tout ça... pas même un coup de fil ? Je veux dire : il nous a bien envoyé un SMS hier soir...

Paul avait déjà lu le SMS en question :

« _Nous avançons à grand pas, vous allez être fiers de moi ! Je vous aime . Arthur»._

En double exemplaire à Gwen et Merlin (bien sûr).

-... mais un SMS, c'est loin d'être suffisant ! s'exclama Merlin, qui se trouvait dans les abîmes du manque.

-Il doit être très occupé mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pense pas à toi, lui rappela Paul.

-Je sais parfaitement qu'il pense à moi ! s'indigna Merlin (comme si le contraire eut été impossible). Je dis juste qu'il aurait pu appeler, même cinq petites minutes...

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire, toi...

-S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est certainement qu'il a ses raisons, soupira Merlin, d'un ton plus raisonnable. Mais j'ai quand même le droit de me plaindre un peu... je veux dire, à moins que ça te gêne ? Parce que si ça te gêne, je peux arrêter, mais franchement, ça me soulage alors si ça ne te gêne pas...

-Ca ne me gêne pas, confirma Paul, qui savait depuis le début qu'il était là pour ça.

Ils s'éloignèrent du stand pour aller s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre, au milieu du parc où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour profiter de cette belle journée d'été.

Paul était plutôt content d'avoir Merlin pour lui seul.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne se voyaient pas régulièrement mais d'habitude, c'était entourés des autres disciples, dans le cadre des cours de magie, et Merlin était toujours très professionnel quand il coiffait sa casquette de maître sorcier. Maintenant, il était juste Merlin, le jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui déprimait en l'absence de son petit ami, et Paul était content de retrouver le garçon aux cakes dont il avait fait la connaissance au lycée, parce qu'il l'avait toujours beaucoup apprécié, même avant de savoir qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant d'Albion.

En vérité, il était aujourd'hui en mission spéciale auprès de Merlin, puisqu'il avait été mandaté discrètement par Lancelot pour essayer de lui changer les idées.

Le chevalier l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, en panique :

-Les autres disciples ne sont pas disponibles aujourd'hui, alors il n'a personne à qui faire cours. Gauvain prend son service à partir de midi, donc il ne peut pas l'occuper. J'ai essayé de le retenir dans la cuisine, mais il a déjà préparé assez à manger pour tout un régiment et le congélateur ne peut plus rien stocker! Gaïus dit qu'il ne tient pas assez en place pour s'intéresser aux questions théoriques. Et il est hors de question qu'il passe son après-midi à ruminer avec Gwen. Quand ils sont ensemble, ils ne font que parler d'Arthur, et s'ils parlent trop d'Arthur, l'éruption magique est garantie... Il faut que tu m'aides, Paul, parce que là... je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui ! Fais-le sortir... empêche-le de tourner en rond...change-lui les idées !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.. Paul regarda Merlin. Sa glace était en train de fondre. Il ne l'avait même pas essayée.

-Sa présence me manque. Sa voix me manque. Sa chaleur me manque. Son odeur me manque. Son rire me manque.

-Oui... _Arthur _te manque, acquiesça Paul, qui avait bien saisi l'idée.

Merlin lui fit les yeux.

Paul esquissa un sourire en coin, attendri malgré lui, et commenta :

-Vous êtes les deux cas les plus désespérés que j'aie jamais rencontrés. Des gens amoureux, j'en ai vus quelques uns, mais à ce stade... c'en est presque effrayant ! Ma parole, si la séparation devait durer, tu te laisserais certainement dépérir, comme... dans un film à l'eau de rose des années 80 où l'héroïne passe son temps à répéter : _c'est l'homme de ma viiiie !_

Merlin lui lança un regard accusateur.

-Ce n'est pas gentil de dire que je ressemble à l'héroïne d'un film à l'eau de rose des années 80.

Paul éclata de rire.

-Mais c'est vrai, signala-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, protesta Merlin. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi, je...

Paul haussa un sourcil éloquent.

-C'est ma magie, c'est elle qui est _dépendante _et elle _influe _sur mon humeur.

Paul riait toujours, menaçant de s'étouffer avec sa glace.

-Je peux savoir ce qui est drôle ? demanda Merlin d'un ton plat.

-Morgane, articula Paul.

-Quoi, Morgane ? répéta Merlin sans comprendre.

-Elle a l'habitude de dire que ta magie, c'est toi. Donc... si _elle _est dépendante, ça veut dire que tu l'es aussi. CQFD. Tu es une héroïne de film à l'eau de rose.

-Oh, la barbe.

Merlin se laissa choir sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur les feuillages de l'arbre.

Sa glace était en train de menacer de se transformer en flaque.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, murmura-t-il. Personne ne peut. Sauf Gwen. _Elle _sait, louée soit la Déesse. D'autant mieux maintenant qu'elle sent comment la magie prend les choses quand elle n'est pas en contact avec lui. Ce n'est pas, juste... le manque classique d'une séparation d'amoureux. Je n'arrive pas à _fonctionner _quand il n'est pas là. Je perds ma concentration... ma motivation...

-C'est désespérément romantique, dit Paul, avec un léger sourire. Voilà ce que c'est. Ce qui me stupéfie, moi, c'est que ça ne se soit pas calmé après... deux mille ans ? J'ai même plutôt l'impression que ça empire. Un jour, vous allez certainement fusionner si ça continue comme ça. Vous finirez avec quatre bras et deux têtes, et les gens diront : « oh, ce n'est rien, c'est juste Merthur ».

-Merthur, dit Merlin, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ridicule ?

-Celui que vous finirez par porter, quand vous cesserez d'être deux personnes distinctes dans la tête des gens pour n'en former plus qu'une ? Honnêtement, vous n'en êtes pas très loin. Ca fait, quoi... quarante-cinq minutes qu'on est ici et nous n'avons fait _que _parler d'Arthur.

-D'accord... parlons d'autre chose, si tu veux... est-ce que Mona...

-Oh, non, pas Mona, dit Paul en roulant des yeux. C'est mon après-midi _sans _Mona, je ne vais pas la passer à parler _d'elle._

Sous les yeux de Merlin, le vert des feuillages se brouilla, formant l'image enchantée de la forêt d'Acétir. Le sous-bois était constellé de jacinthes bleues où venaient danser des flaques de lumière éthérée. Il était entouré par les grands arbres majestueux, et Arthur marchait vers lui d'un pas cavalier, vêtu de son armure brillante, ses cheveux blonds, décoiffés par le vent, son sourire, illuminant son beau visage, une lueur taquine dans son regard bleu.

« _Merlin... tu es une telle fille », _se moqua-t-il gentiment. Puis il le serra avec chaleur. Merlin pouvait (presque) respirer l'odeur ensoleillée de sa peau alors qu'il sentait ses bras se refermer sur lui, et il entendait sa voix vibrer contre son oreille, et...

La magie gronda à l'intérieur de lui une lamentation éperdue, en manque à peu près autant qu'il pouvait l'être.

_-_Oooh, gémit-il, à voix haute, en se cachant les yeux. Je sais, Emrys, je sais... maintenant _tais-toi, _s'il te plaît, tu crois que me faire vivre un enfer pareil fera passer le temps plus vite ?

-Je comprends que Lancelot ne sache plus comment faire avec toi, murmura Paul, perplexe.

Merlin lui lança un regard éperdu.

-Lancelot ? dit-il, vaguement étonné. Qu'est-ce que Lancelot a à voir avec ça ?

-Mmm. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de prendre le relais.

Merlin poussa une nouvelle plainte en disparaissant derrière ses mains.

-J'ai honte, lâcha-t-il.

-Mais non, dit Paul, avec compassion. Il ne faut pas. C'est le genre de chose qui arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Arthur me manque, soupira Gwen, en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que nous avons dit à propos d'Arthur ? lui demanda Gaïus en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu sais très bien comment les choses vont se terminer si tu continues à penser à lui, renchérit Elyan d'un air alarmé.

-La dernière crise a renversé la table, signala Gaïus d'un ton plat.

-Il faut que tu essaies de te calmer, reprit Elyan d'un ton docte.

Gwen foudroya son frère du regard. Il avait pris une demi-journée de congé pour pouvoir rester avec elle cet après-midi, ce qui l'agaçait profondément; elle n'était pas un bébé, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la _garde _et encore moins, que ce soit son petit frère qui s'en occupe !

D'accord, dans cette vie, Elyan était son _grand _frère mais il n'avait en rien perdu sa propension à faire des sottises et qu'importaient leurs années de naissance : elle se considérait toujours comme l'aînée des deux, et elle _détestait _quand il se mettait à lui faire la morale.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis stressée, pointa-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas stressée tu es enceinte, frustrée, et... capricieuse.

-Aaaaah ! rugit Gwen en se retenant de le gifler.

-Elyan, intervint Gaïus. Je ne crois pas que tu sois d'une grande aide.

-Il n'est d'aucune aide ! s'énerva Gwen. Il n'a pas une once de magie pour m'aider à contrôler mes crises et il a un don inné pour me mettre sur les nerfs. Où est Merlin ? Je veux Merlin. Pourquoi l'avez-vous envoyé dehors ? Je veux qu'il revienne. Je veux...

-Gwen, dit Gaïus, d'un ton sévère. _Contrôle-toi. _Merlin est sorti parce que c'est _pire _quand vous êtes ensemble tous les deux. C'est une mesure d'urgence qui a été décidée à l'unanimité.

-Je n'ai pas été consultée !

-Non, en effet. Mais toutes les personnes rationnelles habitant cette maison sont tombées d'accord sur ce point.

Gwen étrécit les yeux. Elle les détestait, elle les détestait tous... Merlin était le seul à la comprendre. Lui, savait, ce que c'était de ressentir cette pression intérieure que provoquait la magie quand Arthur n'était pas là. Il ne la jugeait pas; il ne la traitait pas de capricieuse. Et il ne lui reprochait pas de faire léviter des objets. Comme si elle y pouvait quoi que ce soit ! Elle ne maîtrisait rien de ce phénomène, elle en était tout simplement l'otage... Elle ravala sa réplique et reporta son attention sur Mordred, qui était sagement assis en tailleur devant elle. Présentement, la seule chose qui la déstressait était de lui mettre des bigoudis. Il en avait la moitié de la tête hérissée, ce qui était parfaitement ridicule. Elle se serait presque sentie coupable de lui faire ça s'il n'avait pas été aussi indifférent à sa propre image. Mais elle n'avait pas de fille sous la main, parce que Mithian était partie au cercle d'escrime. Et puis, Mithian l'aurait sans doute mordue si elle avait essayé de lui mettre des bigoudis ! Mordred était le seul garçon des environs qui ait les cheveux assez longs et qui soit de nature assez docile pour être son cobaye... Et manipuler les bigoudis lui détendait à la fois l'esprit, et les doigts, ce qui l'aidait à ne pas penser à...

-Arthur, souffla-t-elle, et les murs tremblèrent légèrement.

Elle entendit Gaïus murmurer une incantation pour corriger l'éruption qui menaçait.

-Si tu pouvais juste... te concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre ? proposa Elyan d'un ton agacé. Je sais que tu es amoureuse. Et que les gens amoureux ont tendance à être... disons... insupportablement collés les uns aux autres. Mais...tu devrais te souvenir que tu es une personne avec une existence propre.

Gwen se retourna vers Elyan, les yeux flamboyants.

-Je ne suis pas le genre de femme à avoir besoin d'être collée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à son mari ! protesta-t-elle, indignée. Je suis une personne libre et indépendante. Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà passé une année entière _sans _Arthur, alors que nous étions mariés, sans parler de toutes les missions que j'avais l'habitude d'accomplir toute seule pour Camelot. Douze jours, ce n'est rien... ça devrait ne rien être... c'est...

Elyan et Gaïus lui renvoyèrent un double regard blanc.

-Trop long, se lamenta-t-elle, en cachant son visage entre ses mains. Je veux qu'il rentre.

-Gwen, l'avertit Elyan.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, dit-elle, les yeux étrécis. C'est la magie qui me fait dire ça, c'est elle qui...

Gwen se tut. Face à elle, Elyan et Gaïus étaient en train de léviter sur leurs chaises, l'air résigné.

-Je veux que Merlin revienne ! cria-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Et la table se mit à flotter au milieu du salon.

Gaïus corrigea sa télékinésie erratique avec un soupir. Gwen se mordit la lèvre et tordit les boucles de Mordred entre ses doigts. Voilà à quoi elle était réduite. A mettre des bigoudis à un ancien chevalier pour éviter de se mettre à fumer comme un volcan. Quelle idée avaient-ils eu d'envoyer Merlin dehors sans elle ? Il était le seul qui l'aidait vraiment à se calmer. Quand il était là, elle n'avait pas peur d'elle-même. Ces derniers soirs, elle n'arrivait à s'endormir que quand il la tenait comme une petite fille effrayée dans ses bras. Elle détestait être une petite fille effrayée, prisonnière de sa propre maison parce qu'elle risquait de déclencher des catastrophes malgré elle si elle sortait seule. Elle voulait juste qu'Arthur revienne.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Il faut que nous terminions ce projet _aujourd'hui, _dit Arthur à Morgane.

-C'est presque prêt, lui répondit-elle, le visage concentré alors qu'elle parcourait des yeux le document qu'ils terminaient d'élaborer.

-Je suis sérieux, Morgane. Je dois rentrer à la maison. Ca fait douze jours, j'ai l'impression d'être un lion en cage et je n'imagine pas l'état dans lequel ils doivent être là-bas.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils s'en sortent très bien, dit sa sœur, sans détacher son regard du document.

-Evidemment.

-Mieux que toi en tout cas, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Que la Déesse m'épargne la plaie d'être _amoureuse._

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Morgane eut un petit rire éloquent.

Arthur souffla sur la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur ses yeux.

-Il faut que nous terminions ce projet _aujourd'hui, _répéta-t-il, avec la voix d'un petit garçon boudeur.

-Nous terminerons d'autant plus vite si tu _relis _avec moi au lieu de te lamenter, lui lança Morgane.

Arthur s'empourpra, mais il ne nia pas le fait. Il reconnaissait qu'il se lamentait. Mais la vérité, c'était que... c'était _dur._

La nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut, et il restait de longues minutes les yeux grands ouverts, abasourdi, tandis qu'il réalisait combien son lit était vide, et froid.

Il s'était habitué à s'endormir au son des battements de deux cœurs (avec Galaad, trois), mais aucune pulsation ne résonnait à son oreille, et c'était juste... étrange, d'être seul à nouveau, de cette manière-là.

Mais en un sens, c'était aussi bien, parce que ça l'aidait à prendre la mesure, de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Merlin et Guenièvre, et du vide qu'ils pouvaient laisser derrière eux_. _

Ce vide se matérialisait par une absence physique qui manquait à ses sens et qui le désorientait.

Ne pas pouvoir sentir ceux qu'il aimait était une expérience déstabilisante, parce qu'il était si habitué à les avoir à ses côtés, même lorsque ce n'était que sous la forme d'une présence silencieuse.

Il pensait à eux tout le temps, et ces pensées perturbaient son travail.

Il savait qu'il aurait travaillé deux fois plus vite, et deux fois mieux, s'ils avaient juste été... là.

Guenièvre avec son parfum de fleurs, rond, chaud et sucré, et l'éclat moiré de son regard noir qui l'enveloppait de son réconfort... dans son sourire maternel, entre ses mains douces, il avait envie de fermer les yeux pour se laisser aller à être bercé comme par le clapotis des vagues

. Quand il se lovait contre elle, il avait l'impression d'entrer dans un monde rond et paisible, où il se sentait chez lui. La nuit, quand elle dormait, sa respiration était toujours lente et profonde, comme si la plénitude reposait avec elle.

Merlin avec son odeur de forêt, de musc et d'humus qui lui rappelait sans cesse la magie d'Acétir, sa terre noire, ses jacinthes et ses grands arbres... Le bleu tendre de son regard était rempli d'une telle adoration. Il avait toujours froid le soir en se couchant, et pendant la nuit, la chaleur intense de son corps mince filtrait à travers ses vêtements quand Arthur le tenait dans ses bras, étroitement serré par habitude pour l'empêcher de s'agiter.

Merlin bougeait toujours en dormant quand personne ne le tenait mais quand il était ans ses bras, son corps plein d'angles avait une manière de s'arrondir et de s'enrouler sur lui-même qui le rendait doux et pliable comme s'il était fait de la matière même de la tendresse.

Jouer avec les longues boucles de Guenièvre, sentir la nuque de Merlin frissonner sous son leurs peaux dont le mélange s'imprégnait dans les draps, sentir leurs lèvres céder sous les siennes. Celles de Guenièvre : pleines et moelleuses, passionnées et joueuses. Celles de Merlin : souples et chaudes, tendres et accueillantes. Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes baisers, ce n'étaient pas les mêmes personnes. Ils n'auraient pas pu être plus différents et pourtant ils n'auraient pas pu être plus semblables. Ils n'auraient pas pu être plus parfaits, ni mieux faits pour lui.

La manière dont s'empourpraient les joues de Merlin quand il lui faisait une caresse. La manière dont souriait Guenièvre qui ne rougissait jamais. Le son de leurs deux rires joyeux et complices, l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre autant que celui qu'ils avaient pour lui.

Arthur ferma les yeux.

Le vide était intense mais la mémoire de ses cinq sens était plus forte que le vide. Sa famille était inscrite dans tous ses souvenirs, visuels, olfactifs, sensoriels, auditifs. Il rêvait d'une éternité de nuits à regarder dormir sa belle, les cascades de ses boucles répandues sur l'oreiller, une main posée sur son ventre rond de l'enfant qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. D'une éternité de nuits à entourer Merlin de son étreinte pour lui promettre encore avec ses bras : _je ne laisserai plus rien m'arracher à toi, jamais. _

Parfois, il pensait à la promesse, que la Déesse leur avait faite : _vous ne serez jamais plus séparés. _

L'idée même d'une séparation semblait si absurde... ils étaient _un, _et il était à eux. Aux deux êtres qui lui avaient donné leur force et qui l'avaient construit.

Ils lui manquaient, mais il avait besoin de les rendre fiers besoin d'être l'homme qu'ils attendaient, qu'ils espéraient besoin de leur prouver qu'ils avaient raison de lui faire confiance.

Arthur pensa à la magie _Emrys _; qui s'était enroulée autour de la lame d'Excalibur, qui le cherchait, le chérissait et le désirait.

Il pensa à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite : _je viendrai te chercher. _

Et aux étincelles d'or qui lui avaient répondu : _je t'attendrai, mais ne tarde pas trop..._

-Arthur...

Morgane avait l'air blasée.

_-_Ce projet est parfait, Morgane, dit-il. Tu es trop perfectionniste.

-C'est une qualité, pas un défaut.

-Je t'en supplie...

Honnêtement, il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient faire mieux. Ils s'étaient basés sur les devis de l'architecte et du promoteur immobilier Ils avaient détaillé tous les postes budgétaires avec l'aide du banquier et du directeur des ressources humaines. Ils s'étaient retrouvés en visioconférence avec les directeurs de plusieurs grandes associations. Ils avaient affiné le côté législatif avec l'aide du juriste et de Bayard. Ils avaient rédigé l'intégralité du projet en y adjoignant les budgets prévisionnels. Même s'ils relisaient pendant cent ans, ils ne pourraient pas faire mieux. Le _Rêve d'Albion _tenait dans un mémoire de deux cents pages où étaient précisés tous les détails de la fondation qu'ils avaient imaginée. Un annexe de cinquante pages dévolu aux seuls initiés abordait les questions magiques.

Et Morgane jouait les pointilleuses.

-Je ne veux pas que le projet soit refusé pour des broutilles.

-Ce n'est que le projet _préliminaire, _Morgane. Nous aurons l'occasion de l'améliorer une fois que le conseil aura donné son aval... et le conseil est composé d'_alliés. _Bayard, Annis, Loth et Mithian ne vont certainement pas mettre leur véto sur ce que nous avons écrit, parce qu'ils seront d'accord avec les grands principes.

-Mais c'est Père qui va signer l'accord final.

-Il a dit qu'il suivrait la décision du conseil et je pense qu'il tiendra parole. Morgane, _s'il te plaît. _Il est vingt-trois heures, nous l'avons déjà relu deux fois. Est-ce que nous pouvons appeler Bayard... et rentrer à la maison, maintenant ?

Morgane soupira.

Puis elle hocha la tête et dit :

-Comme tu voudras.

Elle prit les projets reliés, les plaça dans la mallette avec le DVD sur lequel la version finale était gravée, puis, rangea les copies qu'ils avaient réalisées pour les emporter avec eux.

Ensuite, seulement, elle décrocha son portable.

-Bayard ? dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Ca y est, nous avons terminé. Non, je ne crois pas que ça puisse attendre à demain. Arthur est en train de devenir vraiment infernal. Le plus tôt le huis clos sera levé... et le mieux ce sera ? D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Elle reposa son portable et dit :

-Il arrive dans vingt minutes.

-_Vingt minutes ? _répondit Arthur, horrifié.

-Il est vingt-trois heures. Laisse-lui le temps de sortir de chez lui et d'arriver en voiture, tu veux bien ?

Arthur roula des yeux.

Morgane prit son mal en patience mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de penser : _que le Ciel me délivre de mon petit frère._

Elle entendit Aithusa ricaner dans un coin de son esprit.

Comme si c'était _drôle._

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Bayard vint récupérer les mémoires et officialiser la fin du huis clos dix minutes avant minuit. Il serra la main d'Arthur et de Morgane en les félicitant, et soudain, ils se retrouvèrent libres. Cette liberté était étrange après deux semaines d'enfermement passées à travailler avec acharnement.

Le trajet jusqu'au 22, Bayswater Road fut interminable.

Il était presque une heure du matin quand Arthur passa la porte en courant la porte de la maison endormie en s'exclamant : « Je suis rentré ! ». Une seconde n'eut même pas le temps de s'écouler. Merlin et Gwen dévalèrent les escaliers ensemble comme un double tourbillon et lui sautèrent tous les deux dans les bras. Il se retrouva avec deux personnes accrochées à lui, le visage couvert de baisers, l'air rempli d' « Arthur ! » joyeux et amoureux. Il les souleva de terre ensemble et les entendit rire.

Il était saturé de sensations enivrantes .

L'odeur de Gwen était douce et sucrée, comme le pistil des fleurs, celle de Merlin était musquée, comme l'écorce des arbres elle était toute en courbes, il était tout en lignes, et pourtant ils avaient exactement la même manière de se presser contre lui et il était submergé par la chaleur de leurs présences parce qu'il était juste... chez lui quand ils étaient à ses côtés. Il les embrassa l'un après l'autre et caressa leurs cheveux et les serra encore une fois dans ses bras en poussant un profond soupir.

Morgane le dépassa en riant et signala :

-Au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un... je suis rentrée aussi.

Merlin et Gwen levèrent vaguement les yeux vers elle, l'air aussi drogués l'un que l'autre, sans faire un geste pour se détacher d'Arthur.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit-il. Douze jours, c'était très long.

-Trop long, lui renvoyèrent deux voix indignées.

-Et sans même un appel, pointa Gwen.

-Ni même de véritables nouvelles, s'exclama Merlin.

-Vous m'avez manqué aussi, dit Arthur, avec un sourire. Mais vous allez bientôt comprendre pourquoi j'ai tant tardé...

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel en laissant le trio derrière elle, suspendit son manteau à la patère et s'avança à l'intérieur du salon.

Lancelot sortit de la cuisine et vint vers elle d'un pas tranquille, avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

-Au cas où cela aurait une quelconque importance... ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois rentrée, lui dit-il.

-A moi aussi, lui répondit-elle, en lui posant brièvement une main sur l'avant-bras. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi pendant ces douze jours...

-Vraiment ? dit-il, d'un air surpris.

-Oui...

Morgane rit et dit mystérieusement :

-Tu comprendras pourquoi très bientôt.

-Oh... dit Lancelot, amusé. Parce que c'est un secret d'Etat ?

-Oui... mais plus pour très longtemps, promit-elle.

Elle regarda Arthur qui se faisait résolument entraîner vers les escaliers.

-Et où vas-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Au lit, rétorquèrent Gwen et Merlin d'une seule et même voix sans appel en le pilotant vers les marches..

Arthur eut un sourire de pacha.

Morgane lui adressa un regard entendu.

-Demain ? dit-elle.

-Demain, acquiesça-t-il.

-Pas de fuites avant l'heure, menaça-t-elle.

-Promis, mon capitaine, dit-il alors qu'il était entraîné vers l'étage.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur fut piloté à l'intérieur de la chambre manu militari par une escorte très directive.

Merlin et Guenièvre le catapultèrent littéralement sur le lit avant de le rejoindre'd'un bond, l'un à sa droite, l'autre à sa gauche. Ils vinrent se caler contre lui de tout leur long puis s'immobilisèrent avec un double regard d'éminent contentement. La symétrie entre les deux était proprement spectaculaire, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rire à voir l'expression alanguie de leurs regards.

On aurait dit deux succubes couvant leur victime mortelle des yeux (Arthur n'était pas fâché d'être la victime en question).

-Alors... je suppose... que je vous ai manqué ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tête de cuiller, dit Merlin en plissant les lèvres.

-Et pompeuse avec ça, ajouta Gwen d'un ton méprisant.

Mais ils le serrèrent d'un peu plus près, leurs actes démentant leurs paroles,et posèrent leurs têtes sur chacune de ses épaules en le dévorant des yeux, lui donnant l'impression d'être chéri au-delà des mots.

-Donc, je vous ai _vraiment _manqué, pavoisa Arthur, ravi.

-Il est si charmant quand il est silencieux, dit Gwen avec humour.

-Oui, hein quel dommage qu'il parle, répondit Merlin, amusé.

-Où sont les têtes de cuiller maintenant ? dit Arthur en les embrassant. Regardez mes deux vaillants chevaliers, qui _refusent _d'admettre que je leur ai manqué et qui n'en démordront pas même pour tout l'or du monde...

Il les embrassa l'un après l'autre, couvrant leurs visages de baisers sonores, et il s'exclama joyeusement :

-Eh bien, vous m'avez _affreusement _manqué et je suis _terriblement _content de vous revoir tous le deux.

Deux grimaces identiques accueillirent ses propos, mais toujours pas d'aveu similaire en retour.

-Si Emrys était là, elle ne mâcherait certainement pas ses mots, _elle, _plaisanta Arthur_. _C'est incontestablement la plus dévouée de...

-Ah non, pas Emrys ! s'exclamèrent Merlin et Gwen, en choeur, d'un air affolé.

Et Arthur les entendit se plaindre l'un après l'autre de ce que leur avait fait subir la magie :

-Elle est infernale...

-Elle donne le vague à l'âme !

-Elle provoque des éruptions magiques...

-C'est une enfant gâtée...

-Elle ne sait pas se tenir !

-Et c'est une championne pour ce qui est de mener une vie impossible aux gens !

Arthur éclata de rire en voyant leurs visages déconfits, mais son sourire disparut rapidement quand il comprit à quel point la magie avait fait des siennes en son absence.

Il fut vaguement effaré d'apprendre que Gwen faisait des crises de télékinésie et qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de sortir sauf sous la garde d'un sorcier compétent, et d'entendre que Merlin devenait inefficace à cause du harcèlement de sa magie qui le réclamait quand il n'était pas là.

En définitive, il fronça les sourcils et lâcha :

-Je ne comprends pas... tout a l'air très calme maintenant !

-Parce qu'elle a ce qu'elle veut, dit Merlin, d'un ton dépité. Ou du moins... qu'elle s'en rapproche.

-Et que veut-elle donc ? dit Arthur, en fondant sur lui pour le chatouiller impitoyablement.

-Arthur ça suffit... Arthur stop. Gwen au secours !

Gwen s'accrocha à Arthur pour essayer de le détacher de Merlin et ils roulèrent tous les trois pêle-mêle en riant dans les draps froissés.

-Emrys est une bonne excuse, dit Arthur, enchanté, à ses deux amours. Pour ne pas être obligés d'admettre à quel point vous m'aimez.

Il passa ses doigts dans les boucles des cheveux de Guenièvre, qui était à califourchon au-dessus de lui, prête à lui battre la tête avec un oreiller, et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser longuement, inhalant à pleins poumons son parfum fleuri.

Sa main glissa le long de son ventre et soudain... il sentit quelque chose s'agiter sous ses doigts.

-Oh mon Dieu, il a bougé ! s'exclama Guenièvre dans un cri, et ils se figèrent tous les trois.

-C'était un coup de pied, dit Arthur, surexcité. Tu as senti cette force ? Un vrai champion du monde !

-Son premier coup de pied ? demanda Merlin, en haleine. Est-ce qu'il bouge encore ? Je peux sentir aussi ?

-Ici, viens !

Gwen attrapa la main de son ami et la plaça à côté de celle d'Arthur.

Après quelques instants, les yeux de Merlin se dilatèrent à leur tour alors qu'il s'écrait à l'unisson avec Arthur :

-Il a recommencé !

-C'est la nuit, petit prince, dit Gwen en riant. Qu'est-ce que tu as à t'agiter comme ça ?

-C'est parce qu'il sait que Papa est rentré, pavoisa Arthur.

-Ca doit faire bizarre de le sentir bouger comme ça, dit Merlin à Gwen, avec une expression extatique.

-Comme si c'était un alien, commenta Gwen, les yeux dilatés.

Et ils se mirent à rire tous les trois.

Puis Arthur profita de l'intermède pour coincer Merlin en-dessous de lui, se pencha sur son visage, et l'embrassa longuement à son tour, comme il en rêvait depuis _douze jours, _goûtant ses lèvres et buvant son souffle jusqu'à anéantir sa résistance.

Merlin finit par passer ses bras autour de son cou avec un soupir d'abandon, les yeux constellés de paillettes dorées sous ses paupières mi-closes. Arthur se plaqua contre lui de tout son long, appréciant particulièrement la manière dont son magicien l'attirait vers lui Merlin n'était pas aussi enthousiaste d'habitude c'était le moment de profiter de ces douze jours d'absence pour se rattraper... Trente secondes plus tard, Arthur ne put résister à murmurer contre ses lèvres, d'un ton particulièrement taquin :

-Ooh, il a bougé aussi...

Merlin s'étouffa, rouge pivoine, en réalisant qu'Arthur était en train de commenter ses réactions involontaires, et il le repoussa brutalement en s'exclamant :

-Arthur ! d'un ton indigné.

Arthur partit en fou-rire.

-J'ai très envie de faire une citation..., dit-il, incapable de garder son sérieux.

Merlin étrécit les yeux et menaça :

-Tais-toi, Arthur. Arthur...

-C'est un pistolet que tu as dans ta poche, ou tu es juste content de me voir ? demanda Arthur avec un sourire en coin, l'air particulièrement salace.

-Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! s'écria Merlin, furieux en tambourinant avec ses poings contre sa poitrine.

-Oh, c'est un pistolet, alors... dit Arthur, impitoyable.

-Tu es horrible, dit Gwen, en envoyant un oreiller à la tête de son mari.

-Quoi ? dit Arthur, les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Je n'ai rien fait, moi...

-C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de le chercher !

-Oh oui ! J'aime chercher Merlin...surtout quand je le trouve... Merlin, ou est-ce que tu vas...

Merlin était en train de fuir en direction de la porte.

-Sur le canapé ! s'écria-t-il.

-Arthur, excuse-toi ! ordonna Gwen.

-Merlin, reviens, ne le prends pas comme ça... allez, quoi, c'est génial, ça prouve que tu es un être humain...

-Toi, par-contre, tu es une chèvre, s'écria Merlin, en se retournant comme une furie.

-Mais non... tu sais que je suis content que tu sois content de me voir...

-Aaah, fit Merlin, en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Gwen, s'il te plaît, prend du scotch et empêche-le de parler !

Gwen écrasa son oreiller sur la tête d'Arthur qui retomba en travers du lit en riant.

-Un vrai gosse, dit-elle, en éclatant de rire elle aussi. Irrécupérable. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer, espèce d'imbécile...

-Moi aussi je t'aime, ma Reine... dit Arthur d'un ton complice à sa femme.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte et fit les yeux à Merlin.

-Allez, Merlin, s'il te plaît. Reviens.

Une expression calculatrice sur le visage du magicien.

-D'accord... je reviens... à condition que tu nous dises ce que vous avez fait, toi et Morgane, pendant ces douze jours. Fini les cachotteries, je veux _tout _savoir, dit-il, en regardant Arthur d'un air intransigeant.

-Moi aussi, dit Gwen, en s'asseyant en tailleur. C'est l'heure du rapport, Sire Pendragon.

-Je ne peux pas, dit Arthur, très sérieux tout à coup. J'ai promis de garder la surprise. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler avant...

-Avant quoi ? demanda Merlin, avec un regard scrutateur.

Arthur arrondit les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas le dire. Tu ne vas pas _vraiment _aller dormir sur le canapé ?  
Merlin rit en voyant son air dépité.

-Bien sûr que non, _idiot, _dit-il en venant se rasseoir sur le lit. Mais tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille.

-Comme si je pouvais, dit Arthur, en roulant des yeux. Après douze jours de solitude, me retrouver ici c'est comme de débarquer en plein sur l'île de la tentation...

-On devrait l'attacher au lit, dit Guenièvre à Merlin.

-Avec du scotch, confirma celui-ci, allègrement.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Mithian était encore lit quand le téléphone sonna il était à peine un peu plus de sept heures du matin, et une voix masculine se fit entendre dans le combiné.

-Allô ?

-Bayard ? dit-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés, en se demandant ce qui lui prenait de l'appeler à cette heure-ci.

-Bonjour, Mithian. J'espère ne pas être trop présence est requise au siège de la corporation Pendragon d'ici une heure pour une réunion de la plus extrême importance.

-Ma présence...

-Pas seulement ta présence. Loth et Annis seront là également. Ainsi que moi-même.

-Oh.

Mithian se redressa, sur le qui-vive. Si Bayard, Loth et Annis étaient présents, c'était forcément une question qui concernait Albion. Les rois fondateurs ne pouvaient être convoqués au même endroit, au même moment, si le sujet ne concernait pas la gouvernance de près ou de loin. Et Mithian avait beau être une femme des temps modernes, elle restait au fond d'elle-même la princesse de Nemeth, qui avait autrefois dirigé tout un royaume d'une main de fer et n'avait jamais hésité à accompagner ses chevaliers sur le front. Elle avait gardé un certain sens des priorités de ces années-là.

-Dis-moi juste si je suis censée décommander mes cours de cet après-midi, ou si nous aurons terminé d'ici là.

-Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi. Pour être honnête. Le mieux serait que tu prennes ta journée, lui répondit Bayard.

-Très bien acquiesça-t-elle. A tout à l'heure.

Gauvain redressa la tête au milieu des draps et demanda d'une voix pâteuse :

-Lequel de tes amants secrets t'appelle à sept heures du matin ?

-Bayard, répondit-elle en se redressant. Je suis attendue à la corporation Pendragon ce matin.

-Quoi ?

Gauvain redressa la tête, les yeux étrécis.

-Après Arthur, c'est ton tour ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces cachotteries.. est-ce qu'Uther a prévu de tous nous rencontrer un par un ? Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il mijote...

-Aucune idée, dit Mithian en ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés à travers la pièce. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est un gros coup.

Elle se figea, jeta un coup d'oeil à son homme, et crut bon de préciser :

-Si je reste absente pendant douze jours... n'en profite pas pour croire que tu peux faire n'importe quoi. J'ai caché une caméra à l'intérieur de la chambre, et une autre à l'intérieur de la voiture. Si tu ramènes des invités en mon absence, tu peux être _certain _que tu le sentiras passer.

-Et tu te crois _drôle, _grimaça Gauvain.

-Ce n'était pas une _blague, _lui répondit Mithian, d'un ton plat.

Gauvain écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai acheté les caméras, répondit-elle, d'un ton moqueur.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand Mithian immobilisa sa voiture devant le siège de la Corporation, Annis venait tout juste de se garer à deux places de là. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent devant le building, et se donnèrent l'accolade avec chaleur. Elles s'étaient rapprochées au cours des dernières semaines. Gwen était occupée par sa grossesse et Mithian ne l'avait plus aussi souvent pour elle seule. Annis et elle avaient une grande différence d'âge, mais elles étaient proches dans leur manière de penser. L'escrimeuse invitait souvent la journaliste à prendre un café en sortant du cercle d'escrime.

Elle était admirative de l'expérience qu'Annis avait réussi à accumuler au cours de cette vie et elle ne se lassait jamais d'écouter les récits de ses voyages et de ses rencontres.

-Toi aussi, tu as eu droit au coup de fil en urgence ? lui demanda-t-elle en marchant vers elle.

Annis hocha la tête, ses boucles rousses, chatoyant autour d'elle.

-Bayard avait l'air particulièrement satisfait de lui-même. Je suis certaine qu'il nous réserve une surprise de taille, commenta-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

-Où est Loth ? demanda Mithian, en regardant autour d'elle.

-J'ai vu sa voiture un peu plus haut dans la rue, l'informa Annis. Il a dû arriver avant nous et monter directement dans les étages. J'avoue que j'ai hâte de découvrir, moi aussi, ce qui nous attend là-haut...

-Allons-y, dit Mithian, d'un ton déterminé.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans le hall et empruntèrent l'ascenseur, non sans échanger un regard de connivence tandis que la cabine montait vers les étages.

-Comment vont les activités ces jours-ci ? demanda Annis à Mithian.

La jeune femme eut un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, reconnut-elle. J'aime vivre à Londres, et enseigner l'escrime, et avoir Gauvain à mes côtés. Mais parfois... Nemeth me manque. Le défi de diriger un royaume me manque. Le peuple sur lequel je devais veiller me manque. Les idées que je tenais à développer me manquent. Même mes imbéciles de conseillers, auxquels j'étais obligée de tenir tête tout le temps, sous prétexte que j'étais une femme, me manquent. J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Après tout... le passé est le passé, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ce que certains prétendent, reconnut Annis.

Elle hésita un instant, puis, posa une main sur l'épaule de Mithian, et avoua :

-Certains jours, ça me manque aussi.

La porte s'ouvrit et elles longèrent le couloir. Loth et Bayard se trouvaient à l'intérieur, face à face. Quand ils les virent arriver, le regard de Bayard s'éclaira.

-Parfait, dit-il. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

-Commencer à quoi ? demanda Annis. Explique-nous donc de quoi il retourne. Tu as fait un tel mystère autour des motifs de ce rendez-vous...

-Dans un instant, dit Bayard, avec un regard brillant. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Les trois autres lui emboîtèrent le pas tandis qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur de la salle de réunion.

Il posa sa mallette sur la table, l'ouvrit, et en sorti quatre mémoires reliés.

-Chers confrères, dit-il, en les regardant un à un. Nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui en tant que Conseil extraordinaire pour faire la lecture du projet de fondation _Rêve d'Albion, _constitué par Morgane et Arthur Pendragon, et décider de sa validation, ou de son annulation, conformément aux volontés de leur père. Nous avons devant nous douze heures pour lire, débattre, et approuver – ou refuser – un projet de soixante-cinq millions de livres.

-Arthur a écrit ça ? dit Mithian, incrédule, en prenant le mémoire.

-Avec sa sœur Morgane, acquiesça Bayard.

-Et Uther nous a mandatés pour valider le projet, s'exclama Annis, qui n'arrivait pas à le croire.

-J'étais certain que tu aimerais ça, dit Bayard, avec un petit rire.

-Si j'aime.

Annis eut un sourire royal.  
-Il semblerait, en fin de compte, que tout cet argent ne soit pas destiné à dormir en vain.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dix heures plus tard, Annis, Bayard, Mithian et Loth achevaient d'apposer leurs signatures sur la version commentée du projet, et se serraient la main avec effusion pour se féliciter de ce qui représentait la naissance effective de la fondation. Ils étaient tous gagnés par l'enthousiasme après la lecture du chef d'oeuvre qu'ils venaient de lire.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Arthur soit capable d'écrire quoi que ce soit d'aussi brillant, reconnut Mithian, en hochant la tête. Toutes les idées que j'aurais imaginées si ç'avait été à moi de concevoir le projet s'y trouvent. Et c'est si proche de la manière dont j'avais espéré administrer Nemeth jadis que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le passé.

-Arthur a toujours été un visionnaire, murmura Annis. Comme je regrette qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de régner assez longtemps sur Camelot pour atteindre la maturité d'en faire ce qu'il projette de faire avec cette fondation.

-Il n'y a rien à regretter, dit Loth. L'avenir nous appartient, dorénavant. Bayard, j'ignore comment tu as fait pour convaincre Uther de faire ce legs à ses enfants, mais c'est certainement la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue... de toute sa vie.

-En parlant d'Uther...

Bayard dégaina son téléphone portable.

-C'est fait, dit-il, dans le combiné.

Les trois autres attendirent la réponse.

Bayard hocha solennellement la tête et affirma :

-Très bien. J'arrive.

Puis il raccrocha, regarda ses confrères et reprit :

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... je vais le rejoindre pour pouvoir procéder au transfert final.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Alors qu'Annis, Loth et Mithian partaient sabrer le champagne ensemble pour fêter la naissance du _Rêve, _Bayard immobilisa son véhicule devant la villa d'Uther. Il sortit de sa voiture, sa mallette à la main, à l'instant où Alfred venait lui ouvrir la porte de la propriété, et salua courtoisement le majordome.

-Comment est-il ? demanda-t-il d'un ton préoccupé.

-Nous avons connu des jours meilleurs, Monsieur Bayard, lui répondit aimablement Alfred.

-Cela signifie-t-il qu'il a passé sa journée à hurler ? demanda Bayard, en haussant un sourcil.

-Disons que Monsieur trouve le projet d'ensemble bien construit, mais que certains détails de l'organisation sont loin de remporter tous les suffrages.

-Est-ce que c'est une manière polie de dire que mes enfants ne sont que deux jeunes ingrats têtes en l'air et pompeux ? demanda Uther en apparaissant derrière son majordome, un verre de whisky à la main. Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est très élégamment formulé de votre part, Alfred.  
-Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, pointa Alfred à l'attention de Bayard.

-Je vois, dit Bayard, en réprimant un sourire. Bonsoir, Uther.

-Entre, dit Uther à son associé, en roulant des yeux. Et mets-toi à l'aise. Tu es chez toi chez moi. Oh, pardon, j'oubliais ! Je n'ai plus de chez moi. Ma maison va être vendue comme tout ce que je possède à l'exception de mon hélicoptère et de ma berline que j'ai d'ailleurs fort bien fait de réclamer dans une clause spéciale, sans quoi je me retrouverais SDF, sans la moindre pension pour survivre, après avoir fait don de toute ma fortune à deux petits imbéciles qui n'ont pas pensé un seul instant à assurer mes vieux jours. Mais hormis cela ? Tout va bien, non, vraiment. Un projet excellent, des budgets qui tiennent la route – comment suis-je censé prendre cette omission, dis-moi, Bayard ? Comme un grand _VA AU DIABLE PAPA _de la part de mes chers héritiers ?

-Je me doutais bien que tu risquais de tiquer sur ce point, reconnut Bayard, en riant malgré lui.

-Tiquer ? Mais non, quelle idée, dit Uther, en prenant une généreuse gorgée de whisky. Je ne suis pas fini, loin s'en faut. Je pourrai toujours survivre en louant mon hélicoptère pour organiser des survols touristiques de la ville de Londres.

Bayard rit, malgré lui.

-Tu es drôle quand tu es sarcastique.

-Je suis enchanté d'être un si bon divertissement.

Uther le précéda en direction du salon où le mémoire du projet était grand ouvert.

-Alors, vous l'avez signé ? demanda-t-il, avec un soupir.

-Evidemment, nous l'avons signé, acquiesça Bayard. As-tu pensé un seul instant que nous nous y opposerions ?

-Bien sûr que non, reconnut Uther. C'est innovant, intelligent et visionnaire. Morgane et Arthur ont de l'or dans les mains. Je n'ai rien compris à la partie magique, évidemment. Mais pour ce qui est du reste ? Ce sont deux gamins, et ils ont plus d'idées que la plupart des quinquagénaires que j'ai pu fréquenter dans le milieu des affaires. Ils sont doués, Bayard. Vraiment très doués. Et je suis SDF. Etre père n'est pas drôle tous les jours.

-Voudrais-tu que je leur touche un mot de...

-Non, surtout pas, dit Uther, avec un rire sarcastique.

-Et toi, que vas-tu...

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai un plan.

Uther eut un sourire tout en dents et lui dit d'un ton légèrement éméché.

-Arthur et Morgane vont vite découvrir qu'on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement d'un vieux père...surtout quand il est fauché.

Bayard arrondit les yeux.

-Mais revenons-en aux choses sérieuses, reprit Uther. L'heure de la signature.

Bayard hocha la tête. Uther prit son stylo.  
-Tu es sûr de...

-Un homme d'honneur ne revient jamais sur sa parole, dit Uther, en appliquant sa signature ferme et élégante sur le projet.

Il se pencha sur le clavier de son PC portable, connecté au site de sa banque.

-L'heure de la transaction finale, dit-il, solennellement.

Et il appuya sur la touche fatidique qui indiquait l'autorisation du transfert de fonds. Demain matin, à la première heure, grâce aux documents mis en place par le juriste et par le banquier, toute sa fortune serait la propriété de la fondation _Rêve d'Albion. _Y compris la maison dans laquelle il vivait.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous bon courage, murmura-t-il. Vous allez en avoir besoin.

Il était vingt-deux heures quand Bayard envoya son SMS à Arthur et Morgane.

Le contenu du message tenait en deux mots.

_Projet validé._

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

_Projet validé._

-C'est l'heure de la surprise, dit Arthur, en regardant Merlin et Guenièvre qui étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit, dans l'attente. Les autres la découvriront demain, mais je ne peux pas vous faire attendre jusque là après m'être tu pendant si longtemps. Je tenais juste à vous dire... que toutes les idées qui se trouvent à l'intérieur viennent de vous autant qu'elles viennent de Morgane ou de moi. Et que vous avez été présents à chaque instant de la création de ce projet. Je n'aurais jamais été capable d'imaginer quelque chose qui ressemble à cela si vous n'aviez pas été présents à chaque instant pour me soutenir, m'inspirer, m'épauler et me conseiller. Vous êtes tous les deux fantastiques, et pour tout ce que vous avez fait, pour tout ce que vous ferez encore... pour moi... pour Albion... je tenais vraiment, du fond du cœur, à vous dire... merci.

Merlin et Guenièvre échangèrent un regard plein d'émotion.

-C'est... sur ça que vous avez travaillé, alors, pendant tout ce temps, dit Merlin, d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

-_Rêve d'Albion, _murmura Guenièvre, les larmes aux yeux, en touchant le mémoire.

-J'espère que vous serez fiers de moi, dit humblement Arthur.

Ils prirent une inspiration profonde, et commencèrent à lire.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

_Projet validé._

_-_Hé.

Morgane s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la cuisine et regarda Lancelot, qui était assis devant un café.

-Hé, lui répondit-il, doucement.

-Est-ce que je peux ? demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant.

-Oui. Bien sûr. Toujours.

-J'ai... quelque chose pour toi.

Elle tendit le mémoire du projet au chevalier et affirma :

-En principe, nous devions attendre demain pour en parler à tout le monde, mais... je ne peux pas te faire attendre jusque là. Alors... juste...ouvre-le à la page cinquante-sept, et lis. S'il te plaît.

-D'accord, dit-il, d'un ton surpris.

Il prit le dossier et l'ouvrit, à la page indiquée. Elle observa son visage pendant qu'il le parcourait des yeux. Après quelques instants, il se figea, les mains tremblantes, et son regard se mirent à briller de larmes contenues. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait perdre son emprise sur lui-même. Son visage était un livre ouvert où se lisait tant de joie, d'incrédulité... et de passion. C'était le visage de l'espoir et de la vitalité.

Après un long moment, il leva son regard confondu vers elle, et il souffla :

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Morgane. C'est tellement... tellement.

Sa voix tremblait.

-Est-ce que c'est...

-Réel. Oui, affirma-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, répéta-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Dis juste que tu acceptes le poste, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il fit un pas vers elle et la prit dans ses bras en réponse en murmurant « ce sera un honneur».

Elle appuya son front contre son épaule, et resta là un moment, attendant qu'il la lâche.

Quand il le fit, il avait l'air rayonnant.

-C'était mon rêve, mais après tous ces mois passés à essuyer des refus, j'avais commencé à cessé d'y croire. Et voilà que tu m'offres... tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le réaliser. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça peut représenter à mes yeux, Morgane ? C'est comme... comme un miracle.

Elle cacha son sourire.

-Je te l'ai dit. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi.

Il rit.

-Tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue.

Elle hocha la tête en silence, évitant de croiser son regard, parce que ces yeux noirs la perturbaient. A chaque fois qu'elle le dévisageait, elle pensait à la petite fille qui chevauchait le dragon d'or. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Malgré toute l'affection, tout l'attachement, toute l'estime qu'elle avait pour Lancelot, elle le voyait, elle aussi, comme un ami et quand bien même c'était certainement l'ami le plus cher qu'elle ait jamais eu, elle n'imaginait pas qu'il deviennent quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Pourtant, lui et l'enfant de sa vision avaient exactement les mêmes yeux, et...

_L'enfant n'existe pas, _pensa-t-elle. _Cette vision n'est sans doute même pas fiable. Aithusa est la Déesse de la magie, et elle a décidé que je devais avoir une déscendance elle peut induire n'importe quelle image dans mon esprit pour essayer de me manipuler.._

Mais il y avait certaines choses que même une Déesse ne pouvait l'obliger à faire.

Des choses qu'elle ne ferait certainement _pas _avec Lancelot.

A l'instant où elle se faisait, avec satisfaction, cette réflexion à elle-même, la voix de la dragonne blanche se leva dans sa tête, franchement mécontente.

-_Pourquoi faut-il que tu soies à ce point obtuse, Morgane ? _

_-TOI ! _rétorqua-t-elle, incrédule. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête... tu espionnes mes pensées ?_

_-Oui ! Quand tu te montres à ce point hostile à l'idée même de la reproduction, qui est un acte nécessaire à la survie de l'espèce auquel n'importe quelle femelle est censée se plier pour..._

_-Oh, je t'en prie ! Ne me parle pas de la survie de l'espèce ! C'était peut-être valable pour les dragons il y a deux mille ans quand toi et Kilgarrah étiez les derniers, mais, dois-je te le rappeler ? Nous autres humains sommes des milliards !_

Elle était abasourdie que la dragonne ose venir la déranger _maintenant. _Mais Aithusa s'obstinait.

_-Il n'y a que quatre Seigneurs des Dragons, il nous en faut un cinquième._

_-Choisis quelqu'un d'autre ! _s'indigna-t-elle.

_-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il faut un magicien puissant et des affinités fortes avec les dragons et ta famille est le vivier idéal pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as donc contre Lancelot ? Regarde-le c'est le géniteur parfait. Il est intelligent, courageux et sans défaut physique, il est favorable à la magie depuis toujours ou presque. L'enfant héritera de tes pouvoirs et de sa force, c'est l'équilibre idéal._

_-AITHUSA JE NE VEUX PLUS EN ENTENDRE PARLER !_

_-Tu te reproduis bien avec ce Brahim, qui..._

_-AITHUSA !_

_-Mais Brahim ne correspond pas aux critères. Lancelot, lui..._

_-AITHUSA ASSEZ !_

La dragonne se tut, de mauvaise grâce.

Morgane était effarée.

-Est-ce que... ça va ? lui demanda Lancelot, avec sollicitude. Je sais que l'idée de mon départ pour l'Afrique peut te sembler brutale, mais...

Morgane prit une inspiration.

-Je compte bien que tu partes pour l'Afrique, affirma-t-elle. Les fonds seront à notre entière disposition dans cinq jours, le temps pour la banque de mettre en place les procédures d'usage. Beaucoup de projets vont prendre du temps à se mettre en place, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous attendions avant de commencer à financer les activités d'Espoir. Je t'ai réservé un vol pour Kinshasa dans une semaine.

-_Ce n'est pas en l'envoyant à des milliers de kilomètres que..._

_-SI TU CONTINUES JE DEMANDE A MERLIN DE COUPER LA CONNEXION, TU M'ENTENDS ?_

_-Bon, très bien, mais je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée._

Lancelot fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sembles... perturbée..., nota-t-il.

-Rien à voir avec toi, s'excusa Morgane. Aithusa est en train de parler dans ma tête.

-Oh. Salue-la pour moi, dit-il d'un ton charmant.

-_Tu vois, lui, au moins, est poli, contrairement à une certaine prêtresse qui...  
-Merlin..._

_-Morgane ! Je suis en train de lire le passage sur le maillage runique. C'est absolument génial ! Je suis certain que nous allons faire de cette dimension alternative un projet magique absolument unique en son genre. Rien que l'idée de travailler sur cette architecture nouvelle me donne une inspiration folle !_

_-Oui, nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter ensemble, et je suis persuadée que ce sera fantastique, mais, juste... pas maintenant, et pourrais-tu couper la connexion s'il te plaît ?_

_-Tu es sûre ?_

_-OUI. Parce que, vois-tu, Aithusa m'ennuie. _

_-MORGANE ! _gronda la dragonne.

_-Je suis en train d'essayer de parler à Lancelot et elle s'immisce dans une conversation PRIVEE qui ne la regarde pas, _s'énerva Morgane_. _

_-Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu as pleuré pendant vingt-quatre ans parce que je te manquais, et maintenant que je suis là, c'est comme ça que tu me traites ? En me chassant comme une vulgaire..._

_-Désolé, Aithusa ? Je suis en train de lire, je vais couper la connexion maintenant, _la prévint Merlin.

-_Hors de question ! Je suis la Déesse de la Magie et je -_

Morgane eut un soupir de soulagement quand le silence se fit dans sa tête. Plus de magie, plus de dragonne encombrante.

-Aithusa dit qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup, informa-t-elle Lancelot, tout en veillant soigneusement à lui cacher les raisons de cet intérêt subit.

-De la part d'une Déesse, c'est un véritable honneur..., dit humblement Lancelot.

-Je suis tout à toi maintenant, elle est partie, signala Morgane, soulagée d'être enfin disponible pour leur conversation.

Lancelot prit une inspiration profonde et la regarda d'un air hésitant.

-Donc... tu n'as rien contre le fait que je parte ? Parce que, je ne t'ai jamais caché le fait qu'à mes yeux, ma vie était là-bas, et avec le poste de directeur que tu me proposes, je risque d'être absent la majeure partie du temps pour veiller à la mise en place des projets. Mais... cela signifie que nous ne pourrons plus être ensemble... comme ces derniers mois. Pour... le tango, et les repas, et... l'opéra.

-Oh. Ca va me manquer, c'est sûr, reconnut Morgane. Mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si nous n'allions plus nous voir du tout. Et puis, les emails et le téléphone sont deux technologies très pratiques...

Lancelot se râcla la gorge, embarrassé.

-Pas dans notre dispensaire au Kivu. C'est un endroit très reculé. Nous avons un téléphone par satellite pour communiquer avec les autorités locales. Mais la ville la plus proche est à deux jours en 4X4, c'est là que nous allons pour envoyer des messages quand...

-Nous allons nous occuper de changer ça, dit fermement Morgane. Etant donné que le projet est situé dans une zone de conflit, de meilleurs moyens de communication bénéficieront aussi aux populations alentour, et puis... maintenant que nous avons des fonds à injecter, ton travail là-bas va prendre une nouvelle dimension il va falloir que tu restes connecté au reste du monde...

Lancelot sourit.

-Je suis vraiment heureux, dit-il. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de l'annoncer à mes collègues sur-place. Ils vont être fous de joie.

Il secoua la tête puis demanda :

-Est-ce que les autres sont au courant, pour le projet ?

-Arthur et moi avons imprimé des copies pour tout le monde. Nous aurons une grande réunion d'ici deux jours à ce propos, avec l'ensemble des chevaliers et des disciples, pour discuter des détails.

-Mais... je peux montrer ça à Léon, n'est-ce pas ?

Morgane hocha la tête.

-Oui, bien sûr.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Arthur est un vrai roi, dit Gauvain, les yeux étincelants. Il m'a donné le pub, le restaurant _et _le foyer d'hébergement. Je vais être le meilleur chevalier de toute l'histoire de l'Angleterre avec ce projet. Je vais pouvoir recruter de nouveaux aspirants... et mettre de l'ambiance... et... mon Dieu, Mithian, ça va être tellement _bon !_

-J'étais sûre que ça te plairait, dit Mithian, couchée en travers du lit, au-dessus du projet qu'ils feuilletaient. Moi, je te jure que je vais montrer à ces jeunes ce que c'est que l'esprit d'équipe... et de compétition. _Et _que nous aurons des équipes mixtes.

-J'espère qu'ils ont prévu les distributeurs de préservatifs dans les vestiaires de la salle de sport, dit Gauvain en riant.

-Espèce d'idiot, dit Mithian, alors qu'il l'assaillait de baisers. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux un moment ?

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Attends, tu es sérieux ? s'exclama Elyan. Responsable de l'entreprise d'insertion ?

-Lis, c'est écrit là, dit Lancelot, avec un immense sourire. Page soixante-trois. Elyan Smith...

-Et je vais avoir un garage à moi seul ? Avec des _apprentis. _Quand je pense qu'il n'y a que quelques mois, j'étais sans papiers !

-Coordonnateur du projet santé, répétait Perceval, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Et toi, chef de la nouvelle garde d'Albion ! dit Lancelot en donnant une tape dans le dos de Léon qui n'en revenait pas. Exactement comme à l'époque de Camelot. Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu les plans...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce remue-ménage ? demanda Gaïus, en faisant irruption dans la chambre des garçons. Vous n'êtes pas encore couchés ? Qu'est-ce que...

-Gaïus ! s'exclama Lancelot. Venez lire le projet. Il y aura une grande bibliothèque ! Et l'école de magie, vous allez adorer ça ! Vous qui avez toujours été un si bon enseignant pour Merlin...

-Mais enfin, Lancelot, de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Gaïus, incrédule.

-La fondation Rêve d'Albion, s'exclamèrent Léon, Perceval et Elyan tous en choeur, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir au milieu d'eux.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Alors ? dit Arthur, d'une voix nerveuse, alors que Merlin et Guenièvre tournaient la dernière page du mémoire.

Il était resté assis en silence devant eux pendant qu'ils lisaient, attendant le verdict sans troubler leur lecture.

Guenièvre releva la tête la première, le regard vibrant de ferveur, se mordit la lèvre, et dit avec simplicité :

-C'est magnifique. Camelot, recréée en adéquation avec cette époque. Le nouveau rêve d'Albion. Tout ce que tu es se trouve dans ces pages, Arthur.

-J'ai pensé... au genre de monde que je voudrais léguer... à notre fils.

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ca ne devrait pas être possible, mais je crois... que je t'aime encore un peu plus, là, tout de suite.

Arthur la regarda, ému aux larmes lui aussi et lui demanda :

-Alors... tu veux bien être ma femme ?

-Idiot, dit-elle, en se précipitant vers lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent et il posa son front contre le sien.

-Est-ce que c'est un oui ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que c'est un oui, dit-elle en riant. Je suis déjà ta femme. Je suis toujours ta femme. Je serai ta femme dans un millier de monde et dans un millier de vies s'il le faut.

-Mais dans celle-ci, insista Arthur en lui embrassant les paupières. Dans celle-ci, Guenièvre.  
-Oui, dit-elle, en fermant les yeux.

Arthur tourna vers Merlin, dans l'expectative.

A son tour, leva sur lui ses yeux bleus, remplis de tendresse et d'admiration.

Le cœur d'Arthur se mit à battre plus fort, parce que ce qu'allait dire Merlin, maintenant, était extrêmement important à ses yeux aussi important que le «oui » de Guenièvre, qui venait d'accepter de l'épouser à nouveau.

-Merlin ? dit-il, d'une voix tendue.

-Non, Arthur, je ne serai pas ta femme, plaisanta Merlin, avec un air espiègle.

-Merlin..., le pressa Arthur.

L'expression amusée qui dansait sur le visage de son ami disparut.

-Bravo, mon roi, murmura-t-il, d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

Son regard profond et lumineux rayonnait d'amour et de fierté.

Et Arthur pensa qu'il aurait été prêt à rester enfermé pendant _un an _pour voir une expression comme celle-là sur le visage de son ami. Parce qu'elle signifiait qu'il avait fait honneur à toutes les années où son Merlin d'autrefois lui avait dit, répété, crié, murmuré : _« Arthur... ne soyez pas un crétin »._

Arthur regarda Merlin, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, le regard pétillant, les cheveux ébouriffés, son menton appuyé sur sa main, incapable de cacher son sourire de pur bonheur, mi-homme, mi-enchanteur, plus qu'à moitié elfe, et presque exactement semblable en cet instant au magicien tendre et sûr de lui qui avait été son soutien indéfectible dans leur vie d'autrefois.

_C'est tout ce que tu m'as appris, _pensa-t-il. _C'est tout ce que tu as fait de mon cœur._

« Je t'aime », articula silencieusement Merlin, avant de se cacher derrière sa main, en rougissant.

« Moi aussi je t'aime », répondit Arthur, de la même façon, son regard rivé au sien.

Et en cet instant, son cœur avait des ailes.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Sur le seuil de la porte, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles, Morgane sourit en composant le numéro de Wildor.

-Allô ? Morgane ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu as une insomnie ?

La voix de son premier disciple était remplie de sollicitude, comme autrefois, quand il se précipitait dans sa chambre avec une chandelle lorsqu'elle s'éveillait en proie à ses cauchemars. Les cauchemars d'autrefois étaient vaincus à présent. Rélégués loin, très loin derrière eux, à l'aube d'un nouveau monde.

-Non, Wildor... je vais bien, répondit-elle, avec joie. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis des siècles, en vérité.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?

-Nous allons reconstruire le Sanctuaire, Wildor, souffla-t-elle, en regardant le ciel de Londres dont chaque étoile était un pur joyau. Nous en avons enfin les moyens. Dis-le aux autres, s'il te plaît. Dis à mes enfants qu'ils auront un foyer à nouveau. Un foyer rempli d'enchantements, de dragons, de cerisiers toujours en fleurs, et de rires à l'ombre des colonnades du nouveau Temple. La grande famille de la magie sera unie et heureuse à nouveau. Dans un havre qu'aucune Camlann ne viendra jamais détruire.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Julie : "ça me donne l'impression que ce gosse ne va pas être conçu de manière normale". C'est à dire. Oui et non. Lis. Tu verras. J'avais envie de faire une blague à Morgane XD. Bien sûr que je vais vous le montrer, le mariage Arwen ;). J'ai aussi halluciné de la rapidité du truc dans la série. REVANCHE.**_

_**Tinette : tu vas voir, tu vas passer du bisounoursage aux ricanements (c'est magique !)**_

_**Shenendoah : dans un autre genre, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-là !**_

_**Lily-Anna : tu as vu juste :). On ne dit pas non à la Déesse de la Magie (ou alors elle prend les choses en main !). J'espère que vous allez trouver ça drôle. Disons que je doute que Morgane trouve ça très amusant, mais en même temps, d'un point de vue totalement extérieur... XDD**_

_**Fee : c'est vrai que Merlin et Gwen sont flippants quand ils sont en mode amoureux XDD. Euh prépare-toi pour un nouveau traumatisme pour ce chapitre ? Après l'arbre, après les bigoudis... les aventures de la Triple Déesse au pays des humains (j'suis désolé, vraiment, mais il fallait que je le fasse ce chapitre !)**_

_**Guest : ChoupaMa, c'est toi ? Bien sûr qu'Uther va faire un papy gâteux XD. Fois 2 d'ailleurs ;).**_

_**Alissa : euh, oui, 4 mois 1/2 c'est peut-être bien un peu tôt... on va mettre ça sur le compte de ses pouvoirs surnaturels ? Oh, Uther n'a pas joué sa dernière carte et il ne va certainement pas rester à la rue n'aie pas peur !**_

_**Lele35 : c'est ça : ne repars pas Arthur ! Et Arthur EST un boulet, c'est pas nouveau ;). Nous reverrons bientôt Uther, mais d'abord, focus sur les démêlés entre Morgane, Lancelot... et une certaine Déesse ;). **_

_**Shmi : tu as bien compris le truc : quand Merlin veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours ;) et oui, ils étaient tous très heureux (et émus) du rôle qui leur a été attribué, car Morgane et Arthur connaissent bien leurs amis ;)**_

_**Legend : tes coms ne sont jamais minables ;). **__**La citation d'Arthur est de Mae West dans le film She done Him Wrong (1933) un classique ;).**_

_**LolOW : les chaussettes de Gauvain aussi sont un classique ! Merci pour l'appréciation pour la fondation ;) oui Uther y aura son rôle mais (comme j'ai réussi à en convaincre tout le monde maintenant) il faut qu'il soit avant tout un papy gâteau, parce que... franchement, si ce n'est pas vers là, où va-t-il ? Lancelot-Morgane : drôle... oui ? Emouvant... euh ça dépend de ce qu'on entend par-là. Original... ça, certainement, je doute que beaucoup d'enfants aient été conçus de cette manière ! Mais heureusement en même temps :)**_

_**Nous y voilà, les enfants ;)**_

_**Ceci est un petit remix personnalisé de Very Bad Trip version Lancegane ;)**_

_**Avec en Guest Star : la Triple Déesse de la Magie, que vous ne verrez plus jamais de la même manière...**_

_**Pour tous ceux qui se demandaient encore comment Morgane allait finir par tomber enceinte... maintenant, vous savez ;). **_

CHAPITRE 7

Morgane ouvrit les yeux, désorientée, et réalisa, en regardant le plafond, qu'elle n'était pas dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec les garçons au 22 Bayswater Road, mais dans une chambre spacieuse, équipée de tout le confort moderne. Son regard erra sur la bouteille de champagne et les verres vides qui se trouvaient sur la table basse alors qu'elle s'efforçait de rassembler ses souvenirs.

L'esprit encore embrumé, elle se remémora l'invitation de dernière minute, le trajet en voiture, le festival de théâtre, la soirée bien arrosée... qui se terminait sur un trou noir. Avait-elle vraiment tellement bu ? Les cheveux dans les yeux, elle se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lancelot, qui dormait à poing fermé _dans son lit. _Dieu merci, il était tout habillé. A l'instant où elle se faisait cette réflexion, un affreux doute s'insinua en elle et elle baissa les yeux pour découvrir... que ce n'était pas du tout son cas.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle, en se recouvrant précipitamment avec le drap.

Réveillé par son cri, Lancelot dégringola du lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-il, dans un état de confusion totale.

-Je suis toute nue, dit Morgane, horrifiée, enroulée dans les draps. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toute nue ?

-Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit Lancelot, en s'assurant, à tâtons, de l'existence de ses propres vêtements. Ooooh, ma tête, j'ai l'impression de m'être pris des coups de bâton sur le crâne !

-J'ai l'impression de m'être pris des coups de bâton sur tout le corps, répondit Morgane, effarée.

Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué.

-Lancelot, dis-moi la vérité. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as déshabillée, tu es sûr ?

-Bien sûr que je suis sûr ! Je ne déshabillerais jamais les gens pendant leur sommeil ! Ca ne se fait pas ! Peut-être... que c'est toi qui l'as fait, pendant la nuit ?

-Avec toi juste à côté ? Jamais !

-Mais si ce n'est pas toi, et si ce n'est pas moi... alors.. qui...

Morgane secoua la tête.

Elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Lancelot, si tu te rappelles de quelque chose, _dis-le moi. _Peu importe ce que c'est. Est-ce que nous avons... est-ce que nous avons... tu sais... fait... ça. Ensemble ?

-Non ! s'écria-t-il avec ferveur. Je jure que non !

-Si tu as un trou de mémoire, comment est-ce que tu pourrais le savoir ? cria-t-elle.

-Parce que, si c'était le cas... je m'en souviendrais, dit-il avec force. Même soûl, même _complètement soûl, _je te jure... par tout ce qui est sacré... que je m'en souviendrais.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle, après un moment. D'accord, je te crois.

_L'alcool, c'est terminé, _pensa-t-elle, avec détermination, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains tandis qu'elle luttait pour se remémorer l'enchaînement des évènements qui l'avaient conduite jusque là.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Tout avait commencé deux jours plus tôt, lors de la grande réunion de présentation de la fondation _Rêve d'Albion. _Tout le monde était présent au 22 Bayswater Road : Wildor et les anciens disciples du Sanctuaire, Mona et les nouveaux disciples de la Table Ronde, les anciens souverains d'Albion, les chevaliers, Gaïus, Alator, et bien sûr, Gili.

Morgane avait présenté _Rêve _avec Arthur ils étaient encadrés par Gwen et Merlin et tout le monde s'était montré extrêmement enthousiaste par rapport au projet. Il avait fallu expliquer les délais de construction qui s'imposaient avant de pouvoir commencer la mise en place effective des activités, à l'exception de leur branche humanitaire, qui pouvait entrer en vigueur dès maintenant.

Lancelot avait alors annoncé son prochain départ.

Et Gauvain avait surpris tout le monde en affirmant :

-J'y vais avec lui.

Mithian était sortie de ses gonds, évidemment.

-Comment ça, tu y vas avec lui ? C'est gentil de me tenir informée !

-Il part en Afrique, vivre des aventures, alors que nous allons encore devoir attendre _des mois _avant de commencer à travailler à nos nouveaux postes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester absent _longtemps, _mais j'ai très envie de découvrir les activités de l'association Espoir, et je suis sûr que Lancelot aura bien besoin de bras sur-place...

-Je serai ravi de t'avoir à mes côtés, s'exclama Lancelot.

-Et moi, pendant ce temps, je fais quoi ? s'agaça Mithian.

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ? dit Gauvain d'un air charmeur.

-Parce que ma meilleure amie est enceinte et clouée à la maison et que ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur moment pour la laisser toute seule ?

-Je refuse d'être impliquée dans ce débat, dit Gwen en faisant un pas sur le côté.

Gauvain ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis joignit les mains.

-S'il te plaît, princesse, s'il te plaît. J'ai tellement envie d'y aller ! Je m'ennuie ici à Londres. J'ai envie de prendre le large, de partir en voyage, d'être autre chose qu'un barman pour changer. Je veux partir avec Lancelot ! Rien qu'un tout petit mois ?

-Je promets de veiller à ce qu'il soit sage, dit Lancelot à Mithian.

-Si tu t'y engages solennellement...

-Sur mon honneur, dit le chevalier.

-Tu as intérêt à bien te tenir, menaça-t-elle.

-Je veux y aller aussi, s'exclama Perceval, avec enthousiasme. J'ai des congés à prendre à l'hôpital, et en tant qu'infirmier, et je pourrai apporter mon aide au dispensaire...

-Ce serait formidable ! s'exclama Lancelot, ravi.

-Je profite de mes vacances scolaires pour aller voir du pays moi aussi ! Avec Gauvain et Lancelot ! éclata subitement Mona. Je suis majeure, maintenant, mes parents n'ont rien à dire, et puis, moi aussi, je veux vivre des aventures !

Elle regarda son petit ami d'un air menaçant, comme pour le défier de mettre son véto sur cette décision. C'aurait été bien mal connaître Paul.

-Fais-toi plaisir, Mona ! dit Paul avec un grand sourire. Moi, je trouve ça très bien, que tu veuilles découvrir le monde...

-Il est hors de question que Mona mette un pied en Afrique alors que je resterais à Londres, s'exclama Amy, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est moi l'Africaine ici, si Mona y va, j'y vais. En plus, je suis sûre que je pourrais vous être utile du point de vue des coutumes locales...

-Tu viens de Lagos ! dit Mona en fronçant le nez.

-Et alors ? Congolais ou Nigérians, nous avons beaucoup de traditions communes, et tu me remercieras quand je t'éviterai de mettre les pieds dans le plat comme tu as l'habitude de le faire tout le temps...

-Moi ? Je mets les pieds dans le plat ?

-Du calme, sorcières miniatures, dit Gauvain en fronçant les sourcils. Si vous venez vraiment toutes les deux, ce n'est pas pour passer votre temps à vous chamailler. En tant qu'aspirantes chevalières, vous avez une discipline à acquérir...

-... dit Gauvain, commenta Perceval en riant.

-Quoi ? Je suis leur aîné. C'est normal que je cherche à leur inculquer un peu de discipline, non ?

-Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment sûrs que ce soit une bonne idée d'emmener Mona ? dit Merlin, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-C'est une excellente idée, approuva Gaïus, en lui donnant un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

Merlin lui adressa un regard surpris. Gaïus lui glissa un _je t'expliquerai plus tard _un peu pressé.

-Eh bien, nous voilà toute une équipe, se réjouit Lancelot, qui se voyait subitement doté d'un groupe de quatre personnes pour l'accompagner dans son expédition. Même si vous ne restez qu'un temps là-bas, je suis certain que ce séjour sera très enrichissant, et je trouve ça vraiment positif que les futurs responsables de Rêve connaissent les branches dans lesquelles ils n'interviennent pas directement !

Arthur soupira.

-J'aurais _vraiment _aimé vous accompagner, reconnut-il. Mais c'est impossible.

Morgane ne dit rien, mais elle pensait plus la même chose qu'Arthur...

Lancelot lut dans ses yeux à quel point elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'accompagner.

Mais il savait que ses obligations ne le lui permettraient jamais.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Pendant que le 22 Bayswater Road en ébullition préparait sa première mission à l'étranger, Aithusa qui ne tenait pas en place, convoqua Freya et la Cailleach en conseil extraordinaire.

Elles se réunirent toutes les trois au centre de la Source, où elles se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Dans la demeure éternelle qu'elles partageaient, malgré leurs différences fondamentales, les trois facettes de la magie vivaient en bon entendement. Elles étaient comme trois sœurs opposées unies par un même principe, qui débattaient sans fin lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre une grande décision mais parvenaient (en général) à aboutir à un accord.

Aithusa avait souvent travaillé avec Freya, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pensait pas que la Dame du Lac devienne sa grande alliée. Pour une fois, elle comptait plus sur leur sœur de l'ombre, la Cailleach, puisque ce dont il allait être question était un plan, ma foi, plutôt tortueux.

-Il faut que nous parlions de Morgane et Lancelot, déclara la dragonne à ses sœurs sans ambages.

Freya eut un soupir, la Cailleach, un petit sourire sournois.

-Encore cette histoire, dit la Dame du Lac, d'un ton désapprobateur.

-Pour une fois qu'il y a des histoires, contra la gardienne des portes de l'Esprit, ne sois donc pas si rabat-joie.

-Nous avons un problème avec eux, intervint Aithusa. Un problème de taille. Ils ne vont _jamais _se décider à procréer ensemble. Morgane est une entêtée qui se refuse à faire son devoir. S'ils avaient pour projet de continuer à se côtoyer, peut-être pourrions-nous compter sur la chance et espérer un petit dérapage. Mais Lancelot part pour l'Afrique dans cinq jours et qui sait quand il reviendra. Les enfants ne se conçoivent pas par internet à des milliers de kilomètres de distance et nous avons besoin de celui-ci. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé qu'il était nécessaire d'opérer une intervention d'urgence.

Freya étrécit les yeux.

-Aithusa ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton mécontent. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ? On ne force pas les gens à tomber amoureux.

-Je suis une Déesse, dit Aithusa d'un ton supérieur. Je fais ce que je veux. Qui plus est, qui parle de tomber amoureux ? C'est de procréer qu'il est question.

-Les humains ont besoin d'être amoureux pour procréer, se récria Freya.

-La magie a des moyens de pousser les humains à faire des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas faire, affirma la Cailleach, avec un sourire insidieux. Et parfois, dans les situations de crise, il est nécessaire d'y avoir recours...

-_Dans les situations de crise, _pointa Freya.

-C'est une situation de crise ! argumenta Aithusa. Nous aurons besoin de Galaad _et _d'Orlance pour construire le portail quand le moment sera venu. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de n'en avoir qu'un sur les deux.

-Tu es en train de parler d'une conception _forcée, _se récria Freya.

-Et tu sais aussi bien que moi comment fonctionne la mise en place des couloirs temporels, rétorqua la dragonne blanche.

L'éternité était un excellent mirador pour prévoir l'avenir et anticiper les difficultés, et en tant que Déesses, Aithusa, Freya et la Cailleach consacraient une grande partie de leur temps à rechercher des solutions aux problèmes épineux qui menaçaient l'humanité. C'était une occupation noble et divertissante. Après deux mille ans, Freya était bien placée pour savoir que les idées dragonnes sur la meilleure manière de résoudre les situations pouvaient parfois être déconcertantes, mais elle était également consciente du fait qu'Aithusa était _très _efficace quand elle prenait les choses en main.

-Les Seigneurs du Temps ont disparu depuis bien des millénaires, reprit la Cailleach pour la convaincre. Ils s'étaient déjà éteints du temps de Camelot... Merlin a ce pouvoir... celui de voyager à travers les siècles. Mais il ne pourra jamais ouvrir un portail à lui seul. Il nous faut deux Seigneurs des dragons, qui soient aussi deux enfants du même sang et de puissants magiciens-nés pour faire pivoter l'Axe. Galaad a toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour devenir notre premier pilier. Morgane est très puissante. Son enfant est toute désignée pour devenir notre deuxième pilier.

-Et il importe d'agir vite pour éviter le problème de la différence d'âge entre nos deux protagonistes si nous voulons équilibrer la construction, reprit Aithusa. Et je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à convaincre une prêtresse capricieuse qui coupe la communication dès que la conversation porte sur la procréation. Je veux des résultats.

-Orlance doit être conçue rapidement, acquiesça la Cailleach.

Freya hésita.

-Morgane n'est pas revenue dans ce siècle pour y faire une promenade de santé, reprit Aithusa, d'un ton inébranlable. Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi nous avons choisi de les ramener _maintenant ?_

_-_L'heure viendra bientôt, approuva la Cailleach.

_-_Etnous aurons besoin d'eux tous Merlin, Morgane, Wildor, Galaad _et _Orlance. Ainsi qu'Arthur, Mordred, et les deux lames forgées dans le souffle du dragon, acquiesça Aithusa.

-Je sais que nous avons besoin d'Orlance. Mais après tout ce qu'a déjà fait Morgane, j'estime qu'elle mériterait au moins d'avoir quelques explications, soupira Freya. Pourquoi ne pas lui montrer l'avenir pour la convaincre d'agir de son plein gré ?

-Oh ! Oui, dit vicieusement la bonne vision bien sanglante comme à l'époque d'avant Camlann.

-Il est hors de question de recommencer à envoyer des visions négatives à Morgane, rugit Aithusa. Elle en a avalé pendant toute sa première vie. Qui plus est, nous ne pouvons pas les informer _maintenant _de ce qui va se produire. Ils sont déjà complètement surchargés. A ce stade, ils seraient sans doute dévastés s'ils voyaient, parce qu'ils ne sont pas prêts... il faut laisser le temps à leurs forces de s'accroître, et à leur magie de s'amplifier. Quand l'heure viendra, ils auront assez mûri pour faire face calmement à l'épreuve. A condition que tout soit en place. Et qu'Orlance soit là.

Freya acquiesça à contre-coeur.

-Quand planifies-tu cette conception ?

-Prochaine période d'ovulation, décida Aithusa. Prévue pour dans trois jours. Il nous faut un plan, j'attends vos idées.

-Dans trois jours ! dit Freya, abasourdie.

-Lancelot ne sera plus là ensuite, pointa Aithusa.

-Nous avons plusieurs solutions à notre disposition, pointa la Cailleach, qui ne manquait jamais d'idées et se réjouissait toujours quand il s'agissait d'en revenir aux méthodes du bon vieux temps. Il suffit de choisir celle qui nous conviendra le mieux... entre les philtres d'amour susceptibles de transformer une inclination amicale en une attraction animale... les artefacts enchantés destinés à manipuler la volonté et pousser à la faute...

-Morgane est la grande prêtresse de la magie, nota Aithusa, sceptique. Si elle se retrouve devant un philtre d'amour, elle s'en rendra compte à l'instant... quant à lui faire porter une amulette de l'Ancien Culte sans qu'elle sache exactement de quoi il s'agit... je dis, bon courage à qui voudrait la duper ! Ce serait une idiote autrement, et elle a beau être entêtée comme une Pendragon, elle est loin d'être sotte...

-Nous pourrions essayer de manipuler Lancelot ? proposa la Cailleach en se frottant les mains. Les femmes sont faibles, si il se montrait assez entreprenant, elle pourrait bien céder à la tentation...

-Morgane, faible ! C'est une dragonne, dit fièrement Aithusa.

-Ouvrons les paris, proposa la Cailleach.

-Ca ne marchera pas, intervint Freya. Lancelot a déjà été ensorcelé de par le passé, il connaît les supports classiques qui servent à ce genre d'enchantement, et après son expérience malheureuse avec Guenièvre, il serait cruel de lui infliger à nouveau une pareille manipulation.

-Cruel, cruel... dit la Cailleach. Il ne faut quand même pas exagérer, ils sont célibataires tous les deux.

- Cette discussion ne mène à rien, les interrompit Aithusa. Ils ne se laisseront pas si facilement berner l'un et l'autre. Il faut oublier les philtres d'amour et les breuvages ensorcelés dans leur cas.

-Il existe une autre méthode, hésita la Cailleach. Mais je ne l'ai encore jamais utilisée.

Aithusa et Freya la regardèrent avec curiosité.

-En tant que Déesses, nous pouvons tout simplement posséder les sujets à leur insu, le temps de l'acte mécanique. Pour ce faire, il suffit d'investir leurs corps lors d'un moment de faiblesse passagère...

-Comme ? demanda Freya.

-La prise d'alcool ou de drogues rendrait la possession plus simple, nota la Cailleach. Mais il devrait être tout simplement possible de les animer pendant leur sommeil, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte...

-Je ne trouve pas ça très juste, hésita Freya.

-Ils ne se rendront compte de rien, dit la Cailleach tout sourire.

-Pas de justice dans l'urgence ! répondit Aithusa. C'est la faute de Morgane si nous sommes obligées d'en arriver là... Une prêtresse n'est pas censée refuser des ordres de la part de son autorité supérieure. Le poste vient avec pas mal d'avantages mais il y a aussi des devoirs à remplir. Allons-y pour la possession...

Freya leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je me charge de Morgane, annonça la dragonne blanche.  
-Dans ce cas, j'investirai Lancelot, répondit la Cailleach.

-Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la manière dont se reproduisent les humains toutes les deux, se moqua Freya.

-Allons, ça n'a rien de bien sorcier, plaisanta Aithusa.

-Si tu essaies de lui souffler ta magie dans les poumons, je t'assure qu'elle ne risque pas de se retrouver enceinte, ironisa Freya.

-Ecoutez donc parler la vierge, se moqua la Cailleach en regardant la Dame du Lac.

-Vierge, peut-être bien, mais moi, au moins, j'ai été humaine, rétorqua Freya, indignée.

-Pendant dix-sept ans. Il y a deux mille ans, pointa Aithusa.

-Peut-être ! Mais aucune de vous deux ne peut en dire autant ! Je vous souhaite bien du courage...et quand vous serez face au fait accompli ? C'est avec la plus grande joie que je vous laisserai _vous débrouiller, _Mesdames_. _J'attends avec grande impatience de voir comment s'en sortiront un gros reptile et une gardienne d'outre-tombe avec deux enveloppes humaines...

-Pfff, fit Aithusa. _J'observe le monde, _moi. Je suis certaine que je m'en sortirai haut la main.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

La réunion de présentation de la fondation _Rêve _était en train de se terminer quand Gaïus attrapa Mona et Amy, qui bavardaient avec animation de la manière dont elles allaient annoncer leur escapade à leurs parents.

-Mesdemoiselles, venez donc par ici ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux bachelières se retournèrent vers lui avec de grands yeux, étonnées qu'il s'adresse à elles.

-J'ai à vous parler, dit le vieil homme, solennellement.

Autant commencer dès maintenant à prendre en charge ses futures élèves.

Gaïus avait toujours aimé former les jeunes gens dans sa première vie, il s'en était donné à cœur joie avec Merlin, et il n'était pas fâché de se reconvertir sur le tard dans l'enseignement.

Il entraîna les deux filles dans la cuisine et les fit asseoir.

-Vous êtes Gaïus, dit Amy.

-Le mentor de Merlin, compléta Mona.

-Celui qui lui a tout appris à Camelot, reprit Amy.

-Est-ce que vous allez essayer de nous faire la leçon pour nous empêcher de partir en Afrique ? demanda Mona d'un ton méfiant.

Gaïus ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Pas du tout, dit-il, en secouant la tête. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les voyages forment la jeunesse ? Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Du temps où j'étais ambassadeur...

Les deux bachelières lui lancèrent un regard effaré.

_Je radote, _pensa Gaïus, horrifié, qui se rectifia à voix haute :

-Qu'importe. Ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais vous parler. Vous découvrirez bien assez vite ce qu'il en est des voyages par vous-mêmes, et je suis certain que vous donnerez des cheveux blancs à Gauvain...

-Bien fait pour lui, dit Mona d'un air sadique.

Et Amy pouffa de rire.

-Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est qu'en tant que sorcières, vous avez des responsabilités dans l'expédition à laquelle vous entendez participer. Tout magicien qui se respecte sait que la connaissance est le trésor le plus inestimable, et les voyages sont l'occasion idéale pour rechercher de nouvelles connaissances. J'aurais beaucoup aimé pouvoir vous accompagner sur le terrain, mais je ne me vois pas quitter Londres avant la naissance de mon petit fils. En tant que savant, cependant, je me pose certaines questions. Mais avant d'en arriver là, il y a certaines choses que vous allez devoir entendre.

-Nous voilà, Gaïus, dit Merlin en les rejoignant, accompagné de Morgane.

-Mona, Amy, il faut que vous sachiez certaines choses à propos de votre futur périple, annonça la grande prêtresse de la magie.

Dix minutes plus tard, Merlin avait expliqué à leux élèves certaines propriétés de la magie dont elles n'étaient pas encore informées.

-Donc, lorsque nous serons en Afrique, dit Mona avec des yeux dilatés, nous n'aurons plus accès à nos pouvoirs ?

-Non, confirma Merlin. Nous dépendons de la Source d'Albion, qui est située aux Scilly, et dont l'influence s'étend vraisemblablement jusque dans l'Ouest de la France et le Nord de l'Allemagne... mais pas au-delà. Il semblerait que l'éloignement géographique de la Source d'origine soit un obstacle à l'utilisation de la magie. Lorsque j'ai passé du temps en Italie autrefois, mes pouvoirs se sont amenuisés presque jusqu'à disparaître. Aussi, ne vous étonnez pas de voir décroître vos facultés, elles vous reviendront naturellement quand vous serez de retour en Albion...

-Pourtant, intervint Amy, les Africains ont leur propre magie ancestrale : ils ont des marabouts... ils fabriquent des talismans...

-C'est le cas de beaucoup de peuples premiers, acquiesça Gaïus. Et précisément pour cela que nous avons besoin de vous pour enquêter. Il se peut, je dis bien il se peut... que d'autres Sources existent de par le monde, et que ce que les scientifiques modernes considèrent comme de simples traditions culturelles corresponde en réalité à des rites magiques. Mais si d'autres Sources, et d'autres sorciers, sont présents sur le globe, nous ne les avons pas encore découverts. Lorsque vous serez au Kivu, ouvrez vos yeux et vos oreilles, parlez avec les gens qui vivent sur-place, intéressez-vous à ce que vous verrez autour de vous.

-Vous êtes des sorcières-nées, vous avez déjà bien commencé votre initiation, reprit Morgane. Vous saurez reconnaître la magie si vous la voyez... et distinguer l'illusion du véritable pouvoir.

-C'est un véritable d'ethnologues de la magie que nous allons vous demander de réaliser... et il serait bon que vous prévoyiez de nous faire un rapport, nota Gaïus d'un ton encourageant.

-Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à des vacances, hésita Mona.

-Non, c'est votre première mission, répondit Merlin, avec un sourire. Le fait que nous vous la confions est la preuve que nous savons pouvoir compter sur vous.

Les deux jeunes filles s'éclairèrent à ces mots.

-Si vous découvrez quoi que ce soit à propos d'une autre Source, ou d'une autre communauté de magiciens, poursuivit Morgane d'un ton fervent, informez-nous en aussitôt. Nous avons pour devoir de toujours coninuer à faire des recherches, pour mieux comprendre notre don et ceux avec qui nous le partageons. Votre contribution au savoir magique sera très appréciée par notre fraternité. Et de la qualité de vos conclusions pourraient découler beaucoup de projets futurs...

Mona et Amy se regardèrent, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

C'était leur première mission en tant que magiciennes, et elles se sentaient soudain très importantes.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Je suis tellement heureux ! dit Gauvain, affalé en travers du lit de Perceval, en croquant à belles dents dans une pomme. A nous le voyage, l'aventure, les nouveaux horizons ! Les chevaliers de Camelot sont de retour... il va y avoir de l'action !

Les chevaliers s'étaient retirés dans le dortoir des garçons (et de Morgane) à la fin de la grande réunion. Perceval était déjà en train de rassembler méthodiquement ses affaires et de préparer sa feuille de congé pour l'hôpital. Il s'agitait joyeusement à travers la pièce tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil au Lonely Planet sur le Congo que lui avait aimablement prêté Lancelot.

Gauvain, à son habitude, prenait les choses de manière détendue. Il préparerait certainement ses affaires à la dernière minute et oublierait d'emporter des chaussettes de rechange, ce qui les condamnerait au supplice pendant toute l'expédition.

_« Je m'occuperai de son linge », _glissa Léon à l'oreille de Lancelot, le faisant éclater de rire.

Il était vraiment heureux que ses deux amis aient décidé de l'accompagner, même si c'était complètement imprévu...

-Ca me fait plaisir de vous avoir avec moi sur cette mission, dit-il en regardant Gauvain et Perceval avec tendresse.

-Avec toutes les choses que tu nous as racontées sur ton association, c'est une occasion en or de découvrir ce qu'il en est de nos propres yeux, acquiesça l'infirmier avec un vaste sourire. Et puis, je ne suis pas fâché de changer de cadre, pour découvrir ce que mes compétences peuvent apporter ailleurs... D'ailleurs je vais demander à l'interne spécialiste des maladies tropicales de me faire un briefing avant mon départ.

Lanceot hocha la tête, enchanté.

Il était certain que Perceval serait d'une grande utilité au dispensaire.

-Je sais déjà que les gens là-bas vont t'adorer, dit-il avec joie.

Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

-Ce qui me cause plus de souci, c'est le fait que nous allons être obligés de surveiller Mona ! J'espère qu'elle ne se mettra pas en tête de faire trop de sottises. Est-ce que son amie Amy est un peu plus raisonnable qu'elle ?

-Raisonnable ? Je ne dirais pas ça. Nos nouvelles sorcières miniatures ont un caractère bien trempé..., déclara Gauvain. Mais ça leur fera du bien de se retrouver un peu sur le terrain toutes les deux. Il n'y a rien de tel pour former les nouvelles recrues ! Ou pour reprendre l'entraînement quand on est un chevalier rouillé...

-Pas si rouillé que ça, dit Léon en riant.

-Tu parles ! répondit Gauvain. Mais il y a quand même une chose qui me préoccupe...

-Tu vas manquer à ta princesse, dit gravement Lancelot.

-Ah, non, je ne pensais pas à ça. Je me demandais s'ils fabriquaient de la bière locale au Kivu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que les gens boivent en Afrique... du jus de chaussette ? dit Elyan en roulant des yeux. Bien sûr qu'il y a de la bière !

-Alors, la vie est belle !

-Ne le crie pas trop fort, ou Mithian va être furieuse, nota Lancelot.

-Je vais lui manquer, mais je reviendrai plus vite que toi, et je connais une certaine sorcière qui n'en fait pas tout un drame, nota Gauvain. Ma princesse n'a qu'à en prendre de la graine.

-Ces deux situations n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre.

-Allez, dit Gauvain, en riant. On sait _tous _qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et le capitaine de l'équipe de la magie !

-Morgane et moi sommes amis. Est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre ?

Quatre visages hilares répondirent à cette déclaration.

Lancelot soupira. Ses frères d'armes avaient l'esprit si mal tourné...

Il avait vu le regard de Morgane pendant la réunion, et il savait qu'elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner. En partie, parce qu'elle était attachée à lui, mais en partie aussi parce qu'elle était une femme curieuse et intelligente, avide de découvrir de nouveaux horizons...

D'ici quelques jours, il quitterait l'Angleterre, et des semaines s'écouleraient sans doute avant qu'il n'y revienne. Il avait envie de profiter d'elle encore un peu avant son départ, mais en auraient-ils l'occasion ? Rien n'était moins sûr... à moins que...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

La Triple Déesse de la Magie observait les évènements du 22 Bayswater Road avec attention, concentrée sur les idées qui traversaient l'esprit du preux Lancelot. C'était un spectacle cocasse que celui de ces trois entités surnaturelles penchées au-dessus de leur fenêtre d'observation.

-Il est en train de penser à l'emmener en week-end, s'exclama Freya, attendrie.

-Il faut lui souffler une idée brillante... c'est l'occasion où jamais de passer à l'action … ! dit Aithusa, émoustillée.

-Qu'aiment-ils faire quand ils sont ensemble ? demanda la Cailleach à la dragonne blanche.

-Comment le saurais-je ? répondit Aithusa, agacée.

-Parce que, c'est toi qui passes ton temps à les espionner... tu crois que je ne te regarde pas faire ? Une véritable voyeuse...

-Morgane est ma favorite, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle fait, c'est normal que je me renseigne.

-Le théâtre, les interrompit Freya, agacée. Ils aiment aller au théâtre tous les deux.

-En voilà une idée, il n'a qu'à l'inviter au théâtre ! Mais il ne faut pas que ce soit à Londres, s'exclama la Cailleach qui se prenait au jeu. Nous avons besoin de les éloigner du nid du 22 Bayswater Road, il y a tellement d'humains à l'intérieur qu'il en devient impossible de copule tranquillement là-dedans.

-Cailleach ! dit Freya, d'un ton de reproches.

-Quoi, c'est la vérité, ça fait _des mois _que nous n'avons pas eu le moindre tremblement de terre même ton Emrys n'arrive pas à planter des arbres dans ces conditions...

-Allez-vous laisser Merlin tranquille avec cette histoire d'arbres ? s'empourpra Freya.

-C'est de sa faute aussi s'il n'est pas discret, commenta Aithusa.

-Vous êtes deux insupportables harpies, s'exclama la Dame du Lac. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois obligée de partager ma divinité avec vous.

-Aithusa, va voir dans les jours à venir pour essayer de nous trouver le bon appât..., dit la Cailleach surexcitée.

La dragonne blanche scruta l'avenir proche, les yeux révulsés, en marmonnant : _théâtre... théâtre..._.

-Ah, ça y est j'y suis ! Il y a un festival en plein air dans les Cornouailles ce week-end. C'est un grand événement apparemment... les spectateurs vont affluer en masse... et il est presque impossible de faire l'aller retour dans la journée...

-A moins d'employer la magie ? dit Freya.

-Morgane n'emploiera pas la magie, ricana Aithusa. Elle a _envie _de passer du temps avec Lancelot.

-Ce sera le festival dans ce cas ! dit la Cailleach en se frottant les mains. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à suggérer l'idée à notre futur géniteur.

La gardienne de la porte des esprits eut un blanc.

-L'une d'entre vous a-t-elle la moindre idée de la manière dont il faut s'y prendre ?

-Il pourrait... avoir une vision, proposa Aithusa.

Freya leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous êtes tellement vieille école toutes les deux.

Elle les transporta à l'intérieur du salon du 22 Bayswater Road, non sans avoir pris soin, au préalable, de camoufler leur présence magique aux sorciers qui vivaient là pour éviter qu'ils s'aperçoivent de leur présence.

-Qu'est-ce que nous fabriquons à l'intéieur du nid ? demanda la Cailleach, inquiète. Je croyais que nous étions tombée d'accord pour les attirer loin de Londres.

-Nous suggérons l'idée du festival à Lancelot, dit Freya en s'approchant du PC qui se trouvait au salon.

Aithusa loucha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-A quoi sert ce machin ? demanda-t-elle d'un air agacé. Comment peut-il nous servir à suggérer une idée ? Une bonne vision, et...

-Les visions, c'est démodé, répondit Freya en pianotant sur le clavier. Ceci, très chère, est un ordinateur, et on s'en sert pour surfer.

-Cette boîte en plastique ne flotterait pas sur l'eau même en rêve, se moqua la Cailleach.

-Surfer sur _internet, _pas sur l'eau, espèce d'antiquité, lui répondit Freya. De nos jours, tous les billets aux grandes manifestations sont électroniques... on les reçoit par mail, et ensuite, on les imprime...

Un double regard blanc lui répondit.

-Oh, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous enseigner les subtilités de l'informatique _maintenant, _dit Freya, amusée_. _C'est déjà bien assez que je sois là pour vous donner un coup de main.

La Dame du Lac abandonna le clavier, ferma les yeux, et s'immisça dans la toile pour rechercher sur les millions de boîtes mails connectées un exemple de billet électronique au festival des Cornouailles. Un jeune homme était justement en train d'imprimer les siens elle en fit une copie mentale, changea le numéro de série et envoya le tout sur la boîte mail professionnelle de Lancelot, sous l'intitulé : _tombola des arts : c'est votre jour de chance ! Deux billets gratuits..._

Elle ouvrit le message pour qu'il soit bien apparent sur l'écran.

-Et voilà, dit-elle, d'un ton réjoui.

-Où as-tu appris à faire ce genre de chose ? demanda Aithusa, médusée.

-Je m'intéresse à ce qui se passe autour de moi, contrairement à certaines,se moqua Freya.

Elle haussa un sourcil et ajouta :

-Si vous voulez vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, je ferais aussi bien de leur réserver une chambre dans une belle auberge dans la foulée... avant qu'elles ne soient toutes prises d'assaut.

-Et comment ferais-tu ça ? demanda la Cailleach, perplexe.

-Elle a déjà répondu à cette question : en surfant, dit Aithusa, d'un ton supérieur. J'aimerais quand même comprendre, Freya... c'est à ça que tu occupes ton temps libre ? A _surfer _?

-Ce n'est pas pire que d'espionner les humains dans leur intimité, se moqua Freya. Et puis, il faut bien passer son éternité à quelque chose, et la toile est un endroit très intéressant... on peut _tout _faire avec internet... la preuve... je suppose que vous recherchez un hôtel de charme...

-Oui, le genre d'endroit qui donne aux humains envie de se reproduire, confirma la Cailleach.

-Je réserve la chambre, dit Freya. Mais à une condition.

Les deux autres la regardèrent en silence.

-Promettez-moi que vous leur laisserez une chance d'en venir là par eux-mêmes avant de vous lancer dans je ne sais quelle mission commando de votre invention toutes les deux.  
-Promis, ricanèrent-elles.

Freya soupira. Elle réserva la chambre, envoya un second mail sur la boîte de Lancelot.  
-C'est fait, dit-elle.

L'instant d'après, elles étaient toutes les trois de retour dans la Source.

-Inspire-le à descendre regarder ses mails maintenant, dit Freya à Aithusa.

La dragonne blanche s'exécuta.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot descendit au salon et s'assit devant le PC pour envoyer un message à ses collègues au Kivu. Sa main s'immobilisa au-dessus de la souris quand il s'aperçut que sa boîte mail était ouverte... il pensait pourtant s'être déconnecté lors de son dernier passage ? Il cliqua et vit les derniers messages reçus. _Tombola des Arts ! C'est votre jour de chance ! _Il fronça les sourcils. Un billet gagnant et une chambre d'hôtel pour le grand festival de théâtre des Cornouailles ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire... D'abord, l'argent lui tombait du ciel pour redresser financièrement tous ses projets en Afrique... et maintenant, il gagnait à la loterie ! Il allait finir par se prendre pour un trèfle à quatre feuilles... D'ordinaire, il était plutôt méfiants par rapport à ce genre d'emails, mais quand il envoya une demande de confirmation au serveur des organisateurs du festival, il la reçut en l'espace de cinq minutes. Il vérifia les dates, et réalisa que la grande manifestation tombait _avant _son départ.

Bien sûr, il lui restait des tas de choses à planifier... mais l'occasion était trop belle.

Morgane serait folle d'enthousiasme s'il lui proposait de l'accompagner à la manifestation, ils auraient du temps ensemble avant son départ... tout s'enchaînait tellement bien ! Il n'hésita pas très longtemps. Il imprima les billets, la réservation d'hôtel, et partit à la recherche de son amie.

Elle était en train d'essayer de réorganiser le salon, qui était en chantier total après l'invasion de l'après-midi.

-Morgane ? dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle se retourna, et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, qui éclairait jusqu'à ses yeux vert pâle.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, dit Lancelot, en lui tendant les billets.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Ouiiiii ! s'écrièrent d'une seule voix Aithusa, Freya et la Cailleach au milieu de la Source.

Et la gardienne de la porte des esprits se mit à danser la danse de la victoire avec la dragonne blanche.  
-Etape un de l'opération Orlance : réussie, dit Aithusa, d'un ton très satisfait.

-Grâce à qui ? demanda Freya en haussant un sourcil.

-Notre professionnelle du surf, bien sûr...

-Avec Freya, de toutes façons, il faut toujours qu'il y ait de l'eau, nota la Cailleach, qui se trouvait certainement très drôle.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

C'était de la folie, alors qu'il y avait tant de choses à préparer avant le départ pour l'Afrique, mais Morgane était plus qu'heureuse de cette échappée belle avec Lancelot elle se sentait comme une adolescente en fugue, sur le point de prendre des vacances, ses premières _véritables _vacances hors de Londres depuis une éternité, et même si ce n'était que pour le temps d'un week-end, elle comptait bien en profiter pleinement.

Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, les vitres de la voiture étaient grandes ouvertes, le vent soufflait dans leurs cheveux, l'autoradio jouait une musique entraînante et les paysages verdoyants de la campagne anglaise défilaient à vive allure alors qu'ils roulaient en direction des Cornouailles.

Lancelot, au volant, en bras de chemise avec ses lunettes de soleil, était plus rayonnant et plus décontracté qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis que Morgane le connaissait.

Elle, se contentait de savourer l'instant en profitant du soleil sur son visage.

Pour avoir la paix, elle avait expressément demandé à Merlin de la débrancher du Mur pour les deux prochains jours, et aucune Aithusa encombrante n'avait la liberté d'envahir ses pensées.

C'était son moment à elle. Son petit moment de plaisir et de détente.

Elle était encore sous le charme de la surprise que lui avait préparée Lancelot bien sûr, il avait compris qu'elle serait affectée par son départ, et il avait réfléchi au meilleur moyen d'y remédier.

Elle ne pouvait que saluer son sens de l'initiative tout comme la prévenance dont il faisait preuve envers elle.

Et elle était vraiment curieuse de découvrir l'auberge qu'il leur avait réservée.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. C'était un hôtel de caractère, lové dans un écrin de verdure, avec seulement six chambres, toutes meublées avec goût, et des propriétaires charmants, qui leur offrirent l'apéritif en les félicitant de s'être déplacés pour le festival. Ils leur expliquèrent où se trouvaient les scènes les plus intéressantes et leurs racontèrent comment tous les amateurs de théâtre affluaient en masse pour l'occasion chaque année. Ils leurs conseillèrent les meilleurs restaurants des environs et après leur avoir servi deux coupes de champagnes les conduisirent à leurs quartiers.

Bien sûr, ils les avaient pris pour un couple, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux (sans qu'ils se donnent la peine de rectifier).

Quand ils les emmenèrent visiter la chambre, Morgane comprit un peu mieux d'où pouvait venir leur méprise...

-Une seule chambre ? dit-elle à Lancelot, en haussant un sourcil.

-J'ai essayé d'en avoir deux, mais les réservations étaient prises d'assaut, s'excusa-t-il.

Avant de se pencher sur son oreille et de lui souffler :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je dormirai sur le canapé.

-Comme si j'étais inquiète, dit-elle en riant. Nous dormons dans la même chambre tous les soirs à la maison.  
-Avec Léon, et Perceval, et Elyan...

-Mais grâces en soit rendue à la Source, pas avec Gauvain, dit Morgane.

-Ne m'en parle pas, je vais dormir avec lui pendant un mois au Kivu et j'angoisse d'avance !

-Léon a promis qu'il s'occuperait de mettre assez de paires de chaussettes dans son sac pour qu'il en change une fois par jour tu n'auras plus qu'à brûler les usagées au fur et à mesure, dit Morgane avec un sourire tout en dents.

-Douce Aithusa, dit Lancelot en cachant son visage.

La chambre était à la fois immense, typique et moderne, et elle était assortie d'une salle de bains où se trouvait un _jaccuzzi. _

Morgane ouvrit des yeux abasourdis en voyant cela. Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'essayer le moindre jaccuzzi de toute sa vie et la première chose qu'elle fit lorsque les propriétaires disparurent fut d'étrenner son maillot de bain (celui qu'elle s'était acheté en prévision de ses vacances au soleil) pour plonger au milieu des bulles avec délices.

-Je croyais que nous devions aller voir la prochaine représentation ? lui dit Lancelot en riant.

-Il y a un jet pour le massage des cervicales, un autre pour celui des lombaires, et il y en a même un pour la plante des pieds, protesta-t-elle. La prochaine représentation peut attendre dix petites minutes de plus que je profite de... oh, par la Source, c'est divin. La première chose que je ferai en emménageant dans l'aile Nord de Rêve sera d'équiper mon appartement d'un jaccuzzi.

-Ton frère trouvera ça futile,la prévint Lancelot.

-Je suis une femme futile, lui répondit Morgane. Mais viens t'asseoir là-dedans et je te jure que tu finiras par être aussi futile que moi.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Ils vont y arriver tout seuls, dit Freya, penchée sur l'image du jaccuzzi où venait de bondir Lancelot, faisant rire Morgane aux éclats.

Maintenant, ils étaient en train de s'éclabousser tous les deux comme de grands enfants.

-Je sais qu'ils vont y arriver tous seuls, répéta la Dame du Lac pour les encourager.

-Mmm, ça a l'air d'être plutôt bien parti, commenta Aithusa. Les humains rient toujours beaucoup pendant leurs parades prénuptiales, juste avant de commencer à se lécher le visage.

-C'est dégoûtant, grimaça la Cailleach. Pourquoi se lèchent-ils le visage au juste ?

-On appelle ça s'embrasser, dit Freya en roulant des yeux. Et ce n'est pas dégoûtant, c'est même très agréable...

-.. dit la vierge, se moqua la Cailleach.

-La vierge a léché le visage d'Emrys je te rappelle, pointa Aithusa.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu n'étais même pas née, espèce de salamandre, répondit Freya, les yeux étrécis.

-Je le sais parce que je suis une Déesse, et une dragonne blanche, et que je suis la maîtresse des arbres du temps...

-Et une sale voyeuse, dit Freya.

-Même pas vrai, renifla Aithusa.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Nous avons mis de l'eau partout, dit Morgane en riant. Est-ce que tu trouves ça sérieux ?

-Non, dit Lancelot, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ca ne l'est pas du tout. Mais ça fait du bien aussi de n'être pas sérieux tout le temps.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit _toi _qui dise ça, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à me convaincre de m'asseoir dans un jaccuzzi, dit Lancelot, incrédule. Nous allons rater la prochaine représentation si nous traînons trop longtemps ici...

Il se redressa et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et attrapa le peignoir le plus proche.

-Laisse-moi juste le temps de me préparer et je suis à toi, lui dit-elle.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Elle a dit « je suis à toi », s'exclama la Cailleach. C'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

-Non, pas du tout, la preuve, elle se rhabille, dit Aithusa agacée. Pourquoi se rhabille-t-elle maintenant ? Ils étaient presque nus tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez eux ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas entrepris de se lécher la figure pour s'ensemencer l'un l'autre comme des êtres humains normaux ?

Freya regarda la dragonne blanche, hébétée.

Puis elle lâcha d'une voix atone :

-Aithusa, tu es une grande malade.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

L'ambiance du festival était jeune et survoltée, les pièces portées par des troupes pleines d'idées et bourrées de talent, le cadre bucolique était idéal pour flâner.

Lancelot et Morgane se mêlèrent à la foule pour savourer une version moderne du Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté qui les fit beaucoup rire, se promenèrent au milieu des étals en mangeant des pop corns, discutèrent avec d'autres festivaliers venus de Londres pour profiter de cet incroyable week-end à la campagne dont la conversation fut très intéressante. Ils se rendirent à une seconde représentation qui leur plut davantage encore que la première, puis, montèrent en voiture pour se diriger vers un des restaurants que leur avait conseillé le couple de l'auberge où ils s'offrirent le plaisir d'un menu terroir accompagné de nombreux verres de vin.

Ils ne résistèrent pas au plaisir de s'offrir un troisième spectacle de sons et lumières en nocturnes, et rentrèrent à l'auberge la tête grisée de musique, d'éclats de rire et de bulles de champagne, au bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme des rois.

-Cette journée restera à jamais mémorable dans mon esprit, dit joyeusement Morgane, en se laissant tomber en travers du canapé tandis que Lancelot lui servait un dernier verre. Je ne me suis pas autant amusée depuis...

-Depuis ? dit Lancelot, en lui tendant une coupe.

-Depuis la dernière fois où nous sommes allés danser ensemble, reconnut-elle en riant.

-Parce que tu t'amuses toujours quand tu es avec moi, dit-il, en haussant un sourcil charmeur, avant de prendre une gorgée de champagne.

Il irradiait de joie de vivre et de confiance en lui-même, et soudain, en le regardant, si souriant, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, bronzé dans sa chemise blanche, le regard éclatant, Morgane réalisa, à quel point il pouvait être bel homme.

-Oui, dit-elle, et son pouls se mit à battre plus fort.

-Oui ? répéta-t-il, étonné, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre pour se toucher, et il se tourna pour la regarder.

-Oui, je m'amuse toujours quand je suis avec toi, dit-elle, d'une voix un peu rauque.

Les rires retombèrent.

Ils étaient nez à nez, un souffle seulement séparait leurs visages.  
Morgane regarda Lancelot, ses grands yeux noirs trop brillants, son sourire en suspens, et son regard tomba sur la veine qui battait à son cou, trahissant la manière dont venaient de s'accélerer, imperceptiblement, les battements de son cœur.

Lancelot regarda Morgane, ses cheveux libres et décoiffés, ses yeux verts qui brillaient comme des joyaux dans son teint de porcelaine, ses joues plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire, et la manière accélérée dont se soulevait sa poitrine dans son corsage rouge, trahissant son souffle court.

Un soudain arc de désir se tendit entre eux.  
Ils franchirent l'espace qui les séparait.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Oui ! hurla Freya, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

-Brave Morgane, dit Aithusa, d'un ton plein d'espoir. Je le savais bien, moi, qu'elle n'était pas totalement obtuse...

-Ils se lèchent le visage, triompha la Cailleach.

Avant de s'interrompre et de demander :

-Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'elle est supposée tomber enceinte ?

Freya et Aithusa la regardèrent avec des yeux exhorbités.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le cours du temps s'interrompit sur ce baiser venu de nulle part. Morgane ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur des lèvres de Lancelot. Lancelot ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur des lèvres de Morgane. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et ils restèrent sans bouger un instant. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La gêne s'installa. Le moment passa.

-Non, dirent-ils ensemble.

Puis ils rirent.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Comment ça non ? hurla Aithusa. Morgane, espèce d'idiote ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, _tu y étais !_

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Je suis désolée, dit Morgane.

-Non, c'est moi, s'excusa Lancelot.

-Trop de vin, trop de théâtre..., expliqua-t-elle.

-Trop de bonnes nouvelles, compléta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Il faut dirre que c'est le genre de chose qui monte à la tête.

-Sans compter que je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de faire du charme aux gens...

-Et qui ne succomberait pas, dit-il gentiment. Mais...

« Non », redirent-ils ensemble, avant de secouer la tête en miroir, puis de repartir sur un nouveau rire incrédule.

-Je t'aime, Lancelot, dit Morgane avec simplicité et sincérité. Et tu vas me manquer affreusement quand tu seras en Afrique, mais...

-... pas comme ça, confirma-t-il. Je sais. C'est la même chose pour moi. Et c'est mieux comme ça.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Nous allons faire des étincelles ensemble, tu sais, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Toi aux commandes d'Espoir...

-Et toi à la direction de Rêve, dit-il en trinquant avec elle.

-Alors, à notre amitié ?

-A notre amitié, confirma-t-il, en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Puisse-t-elle durer de longues années et enfanter des centaines de projets.

-Je ne sais pas comment nous allons expliquer ça aux gens, plaisanta-t-elle. Ils sont tous persuadés que nous sommes un couple...

-Je sais, ne m'en parle pas. Même _Léon _a commencé à s'y mettre avec ça.

-Ils ont été à mauvaise école avec Arthur et Merlin. Amis pendant des années avant que cela ne dégénère, dit Morgane d'un ton navré.

-Mais nous n'allons certainement pas dégénérer, belle dame..., dit Lancelot en riant. C'est une promesse. Et maintenant... il est l'heure d'aller au lit, parce que j'ai la tête qui tourne... et que je sens que le réveil va être dur demain matin.  
Morgane essaya de se lever et tituba sur ses jambes. Lancelot la raffermit sur ses pieds et l'escorta jusqu'au lit. Elle tomba en travers du magnifique matelas avec un rire. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à côté d'elle.  
-Ooooh que le canapé me semble loin, gémit-il.  
-Au diable le canapé, lui répondit-elle. Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas attenter à mon honneur... si tant est que j'en aie un... et le lit est bien assez grand pour deux.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda la Cailleach, incrédule, face aux formes immobiles de Lancelot et Morgane en travers du lit.

-Tu n'en as vraiment pas la moindre idée ? répliqua Aithusa, furieuse.

-Figure-toi que non, je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ce ton-là avec moi...  
-ILS DORMENT, rugit la dragonne blanche. Ces deux idiots condamneraient leur espèce à l'extinction si nous les laissions faire. Nous leur avons offert le nid parfait, ils ont joué la parade pré-nuptiale pendant DES HEURES, tout ça pour RIEN. Un petit coup de langue sur la figure et les voilà en train de RONFLER ! Qu'est-ce que nous n'avons pas fait comme il fallait ? Tu peux m'expliquer, Freya ?

-Moi ? J'abandonne, dit la Dame du Lac, avec un soupir.

-C'est aussi bien, nota la Cailleach. Nous avons tenu parole, nous leur avons laissé leur chance, tu vois toi-même que ça n'a pas marché, alors maintenant, en piste, c'est à nous de prendre le relais.

-Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne vous fera changer d'avis ? soupira Freya.

-Non, répondit Aithusa d'un ton catégorique. Cailleach, allons-y, c'est le moment où jamais.

Les deux entités surnaturelles se regardèrent, puis, se transportèrent à l'intérieur de leurs enveloppes d'emprunt.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

La Cailleach ouvrit les yeux pour regarder à travers ceux de son hôte, déphasée par les sensations. C'était étrange, un corps humain. Et terriblement gauche à déplacer. Et lourd, comme un gros caillou. On s'y sentait affreusement à l'étroit. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer de situation plus désagréable...

Face à elle, Aithusa venait de prendre possession de Morgane et tentait de la redresser à gestes saccadés.

-Aaah, c'est horrible, cette bouche sans dents ! Et ces pattes sans griffes ! Sans compter que... j'ai l'impression d'être minuscule, et je n'ai même pas d'ailes, se plaignit la dragonne, dont la voix sonnait étrange et pâteuse à travers les cordes vocales de la jeune femme. Et ce corps tout mou, sans aucune cuirasse ? C'est affreux... je ne sais vraiment pas comment font les humains pour supporter ça...

-Le plus vite nous aurons fait ce qu'il faut, le plus vite nous pourrons rentrer chez nous, alors, trève de bavardages. Comment procédons-nous ? demanda la Cailleach qui se sentait affreusement oppressée dans son enveloppe d'emprunt.

-Il faut que tu plantes ce que tu as entre les jambes dans ce que j'ai entre les jambes, répondit Aithusa d'un ton péremptoire. C'est comme ça que procèdent les humains pour mélanger leurs semences.

-Oooh, je sens ses entrailles gargouiller... C'est vraiment dégoûtant, grimaça la Cailleach, horrifiée.

-Personnellement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne se servent pas de leurs gueules pour faire ce genre de choses, continuait pensivement Aithusa. Le baiser de feu des dragons a quand même beaucoup plus d'allure ! Sans compter qu'ils sont obligés de se vautrer par-terre comme des larves au lieu de faire ça dans le ciel de manière élégante. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, ils ont l'air d'aimer s'emboîter les uns avec les autres. La preuve, ils le font même en-dehors des moments où ils peuvent procréer, juste parce que ça les amuse. Et ils poussent des brames très intriguants quand ils jouent à faire des puzzles...

-Toutes ces histoires de puzzles sont un vrai mystère pour moi. Les esprits n'ont pas besoin d'être ensemencés, lui rappela la Cailleach, impatiente. Alors si tu voulais bien me donner des indications claires plutôt que de me faire part de tes observations naturalistes sur les parades nuptiales humaines...

Aithusa rétracta les lèvres de Morgane dans un rictus reptilien.

-Le boudin de chair entre tes jambes... c'est ça que tu dois planter dans les organes femelles, c'est par là que la semence transite avant d'être expulsée.

La Cailleach glissa maladroitement ses mains dans son pantalon pour tâtonner à l'intérieur puis les en retira avec horreur.

-Comment veux-tu que je plante cette chose où que ce soit ? Ca ne marchera jamais ! C'est tout flasque.

-Il faut un stimuler le flux sanguin pour le rendre ferme, dit Aithusa, agacée. Il ne t'arrive donc _jamais _d'observer les humains ?

-Pas quand ils copulent, espèce de grande perche couverte d'écailles ! s'énerva la Cailleach.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune curiosité, c'est lamentable, dit la dragonne d'un ton méprisant. C'est Freya que j'aurais du emmener pour jouer le rôle du mâle...

-Elle est vierge !

-Mais toujours plus dégourdie que toi ! Freya ! Freya ?

-_Pas la peine de m'appeler à l'aide maintenant... j'ai joué ma partition dans toute cette histoire, mais votre plan d'urgence ? Je m'en lave les mains. Débrouillez-vous seules toutes les deux !_ répondit la voix moqueuse de la Dame du Lac.

-Oooh, nous n'y arriverons jamais, se lamenta Aithusa, en regardant sa comparse inutile aux bras ballants.

La Cailleach fronça son visage.

-Tais-toi... tais-toi, et... laisse-moi réfléchir. Avec toutes les secousses qu'ils ont causées, j'ai quand même jeté un petit coup d'oeil au Roi Présent et A Venir avec Emrys la dernière fois. Il faut juste que j'arrive à me rappeler précisément comment ils ont...

-Ce sont deux mâles, ils ne procèdent pas de la même manière, rétorqua Aithusa.

La Cailleach regarda Aithusa d'un air désorienté. La dragonne lui fit un cours d'anatomie accéléré dont la gardienne de la Porte des Esprits en ressortit un peu plus horrifiée encore.

-Mais pourquoi... pourquoi...

-Je te l'ai dit, les humains font ça pour communiquer ensemble. Ce ne sont pas des créatures très spirituelles, alors ça les aide à se sentir proches les uns des autres quand ils se touchent...

-Nous parlons d'Emrys ! s'indigna la Cailleach.

-En effet. Emrys, perdue pour la Source, en admiration devant les humains, rebelle au point de tout casser quand elle n'a pas Arthur, lui rappela Aithusa, d'un ton sarcastique. Ce n'est pas la peine de parler d'elle comme si c'était vraiment une entité intelligente. Nous savons tous très bien que c'est une entêtée plus qu'à moitié humaine depuis le jour où elle a décidé de tomber amoureuse... Maintenant frictionne pour accélérer le flux sanguin au lieu de chercher à percer les mystères de la nature humaine, sans quoi on restera encore coincées là pendant des heures.

Pendant que la Cailleach s'exécutait, la dragonne blanche entreprit de débarrasser Morgane de ses vêtements. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que se déshabiller puisse être un tel calvaire. Elle mit au moins dix minutes à tout enlever et elle resta empêtrée à l'intérieur du pantalon pendant un long moment, incapable de trouver comment s'en défaire tout à fait.

La Cailleach la regarda faire en ricanant.

Aithusa lui renvoya un « occupe-toi de ton boudin ! » indigné.

Le sourire de la Cailleach (dont l'expression donnait au visage de Lancelot un air assez effrayant) disparut aussitôt alors qu'elle se recentrait sur ses propres démêlés anatomiques incompréhensibles.

Aithusa réussit enfin à se dégager du pantalon et se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisée.

La Cailleach se positionna péniblement au-dessus d'elle.

-Allez, dépêche-toi un peu de planter cette graine, nous n'allons pas y passer la nuit ! s'exclama la dragonne.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire : l'emboîtage humain était une véritable prouesse technique.

-_Oh mon Dieu, _lâcha Freya, abasourdie.

-Il n'y a pas de Dieu, postillonna la Cailleach. Il y a une Déesse... et c'est nous.

-_Belle Déesse, _se moqua Freya. _Vous espérez faire quoi comme ça ?_

_-_Créer la vie ! rugit Aithusa. Viens t'y coller à notre place si tu crois être plus douée.

-_Jamais. C'est un tel bonheur de vous regarder ESSAYER toutes les deux._

_-_Je vais l'étrangler, cette petite peste, maugréa la Cailleach.

-_Impossible, tu t'étranglerais toi-même... je te rappelle que nous sommes une trinité._

Après maints essais et force grognements, les deux entités surnaturelles en mission réussirent enfin à trouver le bon angle pour commencer la reproduction.

-Quelle sensation affreuse ! s'exclama Aithusa, déconfite. Ca n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ce qu'expérimentent les dragons ! Comment font les femelles humaines pour supporter ça ?

-Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux pour les mâles, crois-moi, dit la Cailleach pantelante au-dessus d'elle. Est-ce que c'est terminé maintenant ?

-Non, pas du tout : ce sera terminé quand tu expulseras la semence, s'impatienta Aithusa.

-Et comment diable suis-je supposée faire ça ?

-Il faut bouger, idiote !

-Tu plaisantes ? Cette position est intenable ! Mes bras me font mal ! Avoir des bras est déjà une chose horrible en temps normal, mais quand on est obligé de tirer dessus comme ça ? C'est infernal ! Fais quelque chose pour accélérer le processus, n'importe quoi... mais sors-nous de ce pétrin, grande perche pleine d'écailles !

Aithusa eut un grognement mécontent et prit les choses en main par magie, activant la mécanique du corps de Lancelot pour mobiliser le réservoir de sa semence.

Au moment où le fluide partit, la Cailleach tomba sur elle, sonnée.

-Pousse-toi... tu m'écrases, lourdaude ! s'indigna la dragonne.

-Ma tête me tourne... j'y vois trouble...gémit la maîtresse des espits. Je crois que ce pauvre garçon est en train de mourir !

-Mais non,... c'est juste la réponse organique à la dépense d'énergie... synthétisa Aithusa.

-La quoi ?

-On voit bien que tu n'as jamais procréé avec personne. Mais moi, j'ai conçu cinq œufs. Cinq ! C'est un exploit pour une dragonne, alors, je sais de quoi je parle. Ca en fait au moins une sur trois. N'est-ce pas Freya ?

-_Ne cherchez pas à me mêler à vos expériences scientifiques._

-Est-ce que ça a marché, au moins ?

Aithusa vérifia par magie et eut un grognement satisfait.

-Oui. Le processus est en marche. Il faut les rhabiller, maintenant... sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose au réveil.

-Hors de question ! Je ne reste pas à l'intérieur de lui une seconde de plus, je trouve ça trop stressant ! Si ce que nous avons à faire est terminé... je pars ! se défila la Cailleach en se repliant à l'intérieur de la Source.

Aithusa réprima un juron et rajusta Lancelot, qui, lui, ne s'était pas vraiment déshabillé. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil impuissant aux vêtements de Morgane qui gisaient étalés par-terre. Vraiment, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de répéter à l'envers le processus infernal qui avait consisté à les enlever... et puis, si un des deux était vêtu, ce serait certainement suffisant ?

Rabattant les draps sur le corps de Morgane, elle repartit vers la Source à son tour, où elle apprécia grandement de retrouver sa forme habituelle.

-Votre performance cauchemardesque restera à jamais gravée dans les annales de l'histoire, dit Freya, atterrée.

-Je jure par la magie que je ne chercherai plus jamais à me matérialiser, cracha la Cailleach, horrifiée.

-Arrêtez donc de vous lamenter toutes les deux, et regardez plutôt notre petite Orlance, dit Aithusa, d'un ton ravi. Qu'importe les moyens quand la fin est juste!

Elles jetèrent un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre avec les yeux de la magie.

La semence de Lancelot était vigoureuse.

Deux heures seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis la possession, mais à l'intérieur du ventre de Morgane, le miracle de la vie était déjà en train de se produire, mêlant biologie et magie.

-Que voilà une heureuse maman, dit la dragonne blanche, en regardant sa prêtresse avec amour.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Peut-être que j'ai fait une crise de somnambulisme, dit Morgane à Lancelot, sur le trajet retour.

-Je te jure que je n'ai pas cherché à profiter de la situation, promit Lancelot. Je me suis endormi avant toi si je me souviens bien... et si vraiment j'avais voulu... j'espère que tu sais que je ne m'y serais jamais pris de cette manière ?

-Bien sûr que je sais, dit-elle, indignée. Pour qui crois-tu que je te prenne ?

-C'était juste.. pour vérifier, dit-il, en s'empourprant. Parce que ça n'est pas du tout mon genre de...

-Lancelot, JE SAIS.

-Bien. Tant mieux. Parce que, je veux dire...

-Arrête de te tracasser comme ça. J'ai certainement fait une crise de somnambulisme. Ca m'arrivait au Sanctuaire. Parfois.

-Oh, et est-ce qu'il t'arrivait aussi de te promener... tu sais, toute nue à travers l'île toute la nuit ?

Morgane s'empourpra.

-Non ! cria-t-elle.

-Oh, dit Lancelot, d'un air désolé. Dommage.

-Toi !

Lancelot rit.

-C'est... une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit, comme ça, en passant.

-Si tu continues avec ça, je te jure que je t'étrangle.

-Pense à ce que tu as fait subir à ton frère.

-Ca n'avait rien à voir ! Il y avait un arbre au milieu de la chambre !

-Tu cours toute nue la nuit parce que tu es somnambule.

-Lancelot, ça suffit !

-Ca y est, j'ai fini. Je le jure, dit Lancelot en reprenant son sérieux.

-Si jamais mon frère l'apprend... menaça Morgane, les yeux étrécis.

-Je ne dirai _rien _à Arthur. Promis.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt, grogna-t-elle.


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Vraiment désolé pour le retard, je cours partout en ce moment ! Et ce chapitre n'est même pas très long... mais je vous en promets un autre pour la fin de la semaine, pour me rattraper ! Et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !**_

**CHAPITRE 9**

Le lendemain de la grande réunion, un peu après le départ de Lancelot et Morgane pour les Cornouailles, Merlin se souvint qu'il avait quelqu'un à remercier pour avoir rendu le fantastique projet « Rêve d'Albion » possible, et il s'empressa de contacter Uther par SMS. Il était ému en le faisant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le vieux roi ait mis son temps à profit pour concocter un tel plan à son insu, qu'il décide spontanément de léguer toute sa fortune à ses enfants. Mais en un sens, il aurait dû s'en douter. Uther Pendragon n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié.

_De : Merlin à Uther : Quel fantastique cadeau vous avez offert à Morgane et Arthur ! Si vous étiez là, je vous prendrais dans mes bras !_

La réponse du vieux roi ne se fit pas attendre :

_De : Uther à Merlin : Dieu merci, je ne suis pas là._

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire stupidement à cette réponse acerbe.

Uther était tellement pince-sans-rire.

S'en-suivit une série de messages serrés qui reflétait bien leurs joutes verbales habituelles.

_De : Merlin à Uther : Ce que vous pouvez être coincé. Mais merci pour eux quand même. Vous avez fait un geste très noble. Je suis vraiment fier de vous._

_De : Uther à Merlin : Pas la peine d'épiloguer là-dessus pendant cinquante ans, Merlin._

_De : Merlin à Uther : Est-ce que vous avez lu le projet de la fondation Rêve ?_

_De : Uther et Merlin : Non, j'ai utilisé les pages comme Sopalin pour éponger mon dernier dégât des eaux... BIEN SUR QUE JE L'AI LU IDIOT_

Merlin se mit à rire tout seul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Arthur en passant à côté de lui.

Il cacha son téléphone et se mit à bafouiller.

-Rien, je...

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

-C'est mon père. Tu es encore en train d'envoyer des SMS à mon père.  
Merlin s'empourpra.

-Qu'importe, ça ne me regarde pas, dit Arthur d'un ton vexé.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait l'appeler ensemble..., tenta Merlin en courant derrière lui.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai promis à Perceval de l'aider à préparer ses affaires, répondit Arthur en fuyant dans les escaliers.

Merlin soupira et revint à son téléphone.

_De : Merlin à Uther : Ouh ! Vous êtes VRAIMENT de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Vous ne voulez pas m'inviter à prendre une pizza pour en parler ?_

_De : Uther à Merlin : Tu me coûtes trop cher en pizzas, espèce de crève-la-faim... mais s'il le faut vraiment il doit bien me rester deux euros pour t'acheter un sandwich._

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

_De : Merlin à Uther : Vous êtes trop généreux, votre Majesté._

_De : Uther à Merlin : Et ça me perdra. RDV à midi, à notre sandwicherie habituelle. Arrête de m'envoyer des SMS ou je ne vais plus avoir de forfait._

_De : Merlin à Uther : A vos ordres XD_

_De : Uther à Merlin : XD n'est pas un mot, Merlin._

_De : Merlin à Uther : Non, c'est un émoticône composé de deux lettres, qui traduit la bonne humeur et le sourire..._

_De : Uther à Merlin : MERLIN LA FERME._

Ce fut alors qu'il sortait de la maison, que Merlin se souvint que le nom d'Uther n'apparaissait nulle part dans le projet d'Arthur et Morgane, sauf à la page deux, en tant que président d'honneur, ce qui n'était qu'un titre un peu creux.

Peut-être que le vieux roi se sentait un peu exclu ? Peut-être était-ce pourquoi il semblait être de si mauvaise humeur ?

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils commandaient leurs sandwichs, Merlin constata que c'était bien plus que de la mauvaise humeur Uther avait l'air _vraiment _dépité.

-Ca ne va pas, nota-t-il, d'un ton inquiet.

Uther haussa les sourcils d'un air ironique.

-Si vous me disiez ce qui se passe ? insista Merlin.

Le vieux roi soupira.

-Tu n'es pas mon fils, Merlin, dit-il d'un ton résigné.

-Oui, je suis au courant, répondit Merlin avec humour.

-Tu n'es pas mon fils, mais c'est toi qui m'envoies des SMS pour me remercier d'une donation qui ne te concerne pas qui demande à me voir pour manger un sandwich avec moi et qui t'inquiètes de ce que je n'aie pas l'air d'être dans mon assiette. Et pourquoi ? Parce que mon fils... se contrefiche de mon sort. Arthur ne m'a pas plus appelé que Morgane au cours de ces derniers jours. Je suis à peu près certain que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ont l'intention de le faire dans les semaines qui viennent.

Uther avait l'air franchement malheureux.

-Ils ont juste... besoin d'un peu plus de temps, dit Merlin.

- J'ai été trop dur avec eux, pendant trop longtemps, murmura le vieux roi. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin obtus, et maintenant, j'en fais les frais. J'ai été stupide de penser que ce legs serait suffisant pour réparer nos querelles...

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda Merlin.

-C'est sans importance, répondit Uther.

-Si vous ne me dites rien, comment voulez-vous que je comprenne quoi que ce soit ? s'énerva le magicien.

-Ils n'ont rien prévu pour moi, lâcha Uther. A part l'hélicoptère et la voiture, et uniquement parce que je les leur avait expressément demandés. Pas de travail dans leur future fondation, pas de rente sur laquelle vivre.

Merlin arrondit les yeux, sous le choc.

-Ce n'est pas possible, dit-il. Ils ont dû oublier.  
-Non.

Uther secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas un oubli, c'est une vengeance délibérée. Sans doute bien méritée. Mais il n'empêche... que je suis désappointé de voir qu'ils ont la rancune aussi tenace.

-Je vais aller leur parler, dit Merlin avec détermination. Je suis sûr que je pourrai régler ça. Arthur m'écoute toujours quand...  
-Non.

Le regard d'Uther se fit étincelant.

-Je te l'interdis. J'ai ma fierté, je ne demanderai _jamais _la charité à mes propres enfants. Si c'est m'obliger à repartir de zéro qu'ils veulent, c'est ce que je ferai, de mon côté. Mais après ce que j'ai fait pour eux, j'estime que ce n'est pas à moi de faire l'effort de reprendre contact. S'ils en sont incapables, chacun continuera sa route de son côté.

Uther tut délibérément le fait que sa maison allait probablement être bientôt mise en vente. Il espérait toujours vaguement qu'Arthur et Morgane prendraient conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient, et qu'ils se raviseraient au dernier moment. Et puis, Merlin n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ce détail. A en juger par ses grands yeux trop brillants, il avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer sur son sort même sans le connaître.

A croire que c'était le monde à l'envers.

-Je suis sûr que si je parlais à Arthur..., répéta le magicien d'un ton malheureux.

-Est-ce que tu comprends quand on te dit quelque chose ? s'énerva Uther. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Je t'interdis de le faire. Si j'apprends que tu l'as fait, je ne voudrai plus jamais entendre parler de toi, et tu auras beau m'envoyer 50 SMS par jour, tu n'auras aucune réponse.

Merlin soupira, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Vous êtes un vieil entêté, maugréa-t-il.

Uther eut un petit sourire.

-Peut-être, reconnut-il. Mais ce n'est pas à mon âge que je changerai.

Il hésita un instant puis reconnut :

-J'espère que tu n'iras pas contre ma volonté. Parce que ça me ferait plaisir qu'on continue à se voir de temps en temps. Avec Guenièvre si elle est d' je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, et je ne voudrais pas la forcer. Je préfère suivre sa grossesse de loin plutôt que d'aller à la dispute. Mais quand Galaad sera né... étant donné que c'est toi qui le garderas... j'espère que tu voudras bien me l'emmener pour que je puisse le voir aussi ?

-Evidemment, dit Merlin.

Le visage d'Uther s'éclaira.

-Bien, dit-il. Peut-être réussirai-je à faire en sorte que mon petit-fils ne me déteste pas autant que mes enfants.

-Il ne vous détestera pas, dit gentiment le magicien. En fait, je pense même qu'il vous appréciera beaucoup.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Deux jours plus tard, Lancelot et Morgane rentrèrent de leur escapade en Cornouailles, avec de drôles de têtes. Merlin s'attendait à les retrouver rayonnants après leur grand festival de théâtre, mais ils avaient tous les deux l'air préoccupé quand ils franchirent le seuil du 22, Bayswater Road.

-Alors, dit-il, en s'avançant vers eux, pressé d'entendre leurs histoires. Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

Lancelot et Morgane échangèrent un bref regard avant de détourner la tête avec une expression embarrassée.

-Bien, s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson, le premier, les yeux fixés sur le mur, la seconde, visiblement fascinée par le plafond.

-Bien... ! Vous étiez à la manifestation la plus passionnante de l'année ? Vous étiez excités comme des puces au moment de partir ? Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à raconter ? demanda Merlin, stupéfait. Je ne sais pas, moi, comment était le spectacle, qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé...

-Je dois faire mes bagages, coupa Lancelot.

-Et moi, passer à la banque, enchaîna Morgane.

Merlin les suivit des yeux tous les deux d'un regard perplexe tandis qu'ils empruntaient résolument des chemins différents.

Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient sur le point de se séparer qu'ils arboraient des mines pareilles ?

Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez eux ?

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur suivait Gauvain et Perceval partout en regardant leurs sacs de voyage se remplir avec une fascination obsessionnelle.

De son côté, Gwen était complètement démoralisée.

Elle ne se remettait pas de certaines choses qui avaient été dites pendant la réunion et Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle broyait du noir.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? finit-il par lui demander, en désespoir de cause, quand il la trouva _encore _enfermée dans la salle de bains.  
-Ce que j'ai ? L'impression d'être un poids mort qui ne sert à rien, dit-elle, d'un ton désespéré.

-A rien, répéta Mordred, qui était assis à côté d'elle, d'un ton plein d'empathie.

Ils étaient à deux heures du départ de la mission Kivu et Merlin ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Entre Morgane et Lancelot qui s'évitaient pour des raisons incompréhensibles, Arthur qui louchait sur les bagages des autres, Gaïus qui remplissait de livres les valises de Perceval à son insu et Gauvain qui refusait de laisser Léon empaqueter la collection de chaussettes qu'il lui avait préparées, la maison ressemblait à un véritable capharnaüm.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Gwen choisisse précisément ce moment-là pour déprimer ?

-Arrête de dire ça, s'exclama Merlin. C'est stupide, et c'est faux.

-Non, c'est la vérité, dit-elle, frustrée, en lui jetant un regard étincelant. Si je n'avais pas été enceinte, je suis certaine qu'Arthur _et _Papa auraient tous les deux sauté sur l'opportunité de ce voyage en Afrique. As-tu vu comme Arthur soupirait tout à l'heure en écoutant Gauvain pavoiser ? Et maintenant, il le suit partout avec son regard pâté en croûte... Et Papa ? Il est en train de rêvasser devant ses cartes avec l'air de penser à ses escapades de jeunesse avec Alice...et de regretter de ne pas pouvoir être de la partie. Mais bien sûr, aucun d'eux n'envisage de partir _pour éviter de me laisser toute seule, _comme si j'étais un bébé au lieu d'être une future maman. Je déteste les voir comme ça, Merlin ! Je déteste l'idée qu'ils sacrifient leurs envies... pour _moi !_

-Il y aura d'autres voyages, dit Merlin avec philosophie. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour eux...

-Je déteste être enceinte, lâcha Gwen, amèrement. J'en ai assez, je veux que Galaad naisse.

Merlin arrondit les yeux.  
-Encore un peu de patience, et...

-Ca fait six mois ! Je n'en peux plus d'être patiente !

Merlin battit en retraite avant d'être attaqué par une brosse à dents. Gwen fondit en larmes.

-Ne pleure pas...

-Je ne pleure pas, c'est à cause des hormones !

Merlin se mordit la lèvre.

Les trois derniers mois de cette grossesse risquaient d'être particulièrement difficiles à supporter pour tout le monde.

-Câlin, dit Mordred en nichant sa tête contre l'épaule de Gwen.

Gwen lui tapota gentiment la tête.  
-Toi, au moins, tu me comprends, murmura-t-elle d'un ton dépité.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

L'heure vint d'accompagner à l'aéroport Lancelot, Gauvain et Perceval.

Tout le 22, Bayswater Road et la plupart des disciples de la magie étaient présents pour souhaiter bon voyage à l'expédition.

Lancelot semblait brûler d'impatience à l'idée de monter dans l'avion. Perceval avait apporté ses notes en médecine tropicale pour le voyage et il avait le nez fourré à l'intérieur. Léon et Elyan ne cessaient d'exorter leurs deux compagnons à leur envoyer des nouvelles régulières du front pour qu'ils puissent suivre leurs aventures à distance tandis que Gaïus leur donnait ses dernières recommandations d'un ton docte en s'efforçant de leur fourrer de nouvelles cartes entre les mains.

Arthur les regardait tous en poussant de grands soupirs et Merlin pouvait pratiquement le _voir _se languir de participer à l'expédition. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards paniqués en direction de Gwen sachant qu'elle arrivait exactement aux mêmes conclusions que lui et s'assombrissait d'instant en instant à la pensée que son mari se retrouvait coincé à Londresne _à cause d'elle._

Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce que fabriquait Morgane.

En principe, elle aurait dû être occupée à une dernière conversation avec Lancelot... au lieu de quoi elle se trouvait à l'entrée du hall de départ, l'oreille vissée à son téléphone.

En désespoir de cause, Merlin la rejoignit.

-Morgane, tu devrais...

-Un instant.

Elle s'immobilisa et se retourna vers lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, en clignant des yeux.

-Lancelot sera bientôt dans l'avion, lui rappela-t-il. C'est le moment de lui dire au revoir et...

-J'arrive dans cinq minutes, Merlin. J'ai l'agent immobilier au téléphone, il a besoin de moi pour une transaction urgente.

-Mais...

-Cinq minutes ?

Merlin soupira, et se retourna vers Lancelot, à temps pour capter à la volée un de ses regards malheureux en direction de Morgane.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé entre...

-Merlin, coupa Morgane d'un ton dur. _J'ai l'agent immobilier au téléphone, il a besoin de moi pour une transaction urgente._

-D'accord,dit Merlin, en faisant demi-tour pour revenir vers le groupe.

Au moins, tout le monde ne semblait pas avoir perdu le Nord.

Gauvain se chamaillait gentiment avec Mithian entre deux baisers passionnés, et ils avaient l'air plus enjoués que jamais.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'abandonnes, signala la princesse. Mais cette fois-ci, tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour justifier le moindre silence radio. Nous ne sommes plus au temps des pigeons.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce. Je t'enverrai des photos de moi tous les jours, promit Gauvain. Regarde, j'ai acheté ça exprès.

Il exhiba son nouveau Réflex numérique d'un air victorieux.

-Tu vas pouvoir faire un album photo entièrement dédié à moi, reprit-il d'un ton enchanté. Gauvain dans la jungle, Gauvain sur le fleuve Congo, Gauvain au dispensaire...

-Gauvain désespérément imbu de lui-même, se moqua Mithian, incrédule.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis photogénique ! se défendit Gauvain.

-Oh ! Oui, mieux vaut t'avoir en photo qu'en vrai...

-Cruelle, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Parce que tes pieds sont inodores en photo,mon amour.

Gauvain jeta un coup d'oeil à Thomas qui était en train de rire sous cape et lui dit solennellement :

-Glousse tant que tu voudras, tu glousseras moins quand je ne serai plus là... Je te la confie, mon frère. Veille sur elle comme la prunelle de tes yeux.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de me le _dire, _Gauvain, dit Thomas avec un sourire en coin. Mithian _est _la prunelle de mes yeux, et si tu ne lui envoies pas un message par jour, avec ou sans photos de ton brushing du moment, j'ouvre un couloir jusqu'au Kivu pour te botter les fesses personnellement. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Ma parole, tu ferais presque peur ! s'étonna Gauvain.

-Je suis un sorcier très effrayant, lui répondit Thomas en haussant un sourcil. Et je ferais _n'importe quoi _pour ma princesse.  
-J'aime ce garçon, dit Mithian à Gauvain, en attrapant le bras de Thomas. Si tu tardes trop à revenir, je te préviens, c'est avec lui que je me marie.

-Tu es _contre _le mariage ! lui rappela Gauvain.

-Seulement quand il s'agit d'un mariage _avec toi, _lui répondit Mithian.

-Française.

-Vaurien !

A quelques pas de là, Mona et Amy ne tenaient pas en place.

Leurs parents, qui les avaient accompagnées jusqu'à l'aéroport, avaient l'air proprement terrifiés. Surtout ceux de Mona. Qui ignorait superbement leurs conseils de dernière minute.

Elle était en train de murmurer furieusement à l'oreille de Paul.

-Je me fais du souci pour Papa et Maman, regarde-les ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont être complètement perdus sans moi Occupe-toi d'eux quand je ne serai pas là...

-Je ferai de mon mieux, promit-il. Mais essaie de m'aider, hein. Ne raconte pas à ta mère _toutes _les bêtises que tu fais, essaie de lui mentir un peu pour changer.  
La mère de Mona, qui était en train de s'accrocher à la manche de Gauvain d'un air désespéré.

-S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Strenght, vous qui êtes un adulte responsable, ne laissez pas ma fille faire n'importe quoi. Elle est tellement indisciplinée... elle est capable de s'attirer des ennuis impossibles si personne ne la recadre.

Mona fit la grimace à Gauvain par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame, je suis le champion du recadrage, promit Gauvain, d'un ton solennel.

Derrière lui, Elyan cacha son visage pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

Matthias souffla : « _la tête d'Elyan » _en enfonçant son coude dans les côtes de Paul qui eut tout le mal du monde à garder son sérieux.

-A la moindre bêtise, ces deux jeunes filles seront dans l'avion pour l'Angleterre, menaça Gauvain, d'un ton sérieux. Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes prévenues...

Amy se mordit la lèvre très fort.  
Lancelot donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Gauvain et lui souffla :

_-Très convainquant, mon vieux, on y croirait presque..._

_-La ferme, Monsieur Parfait, _lui répondit Gauvain entre ses dents serrées.  
Les hauts parleurs de l'aéroport résonnèrent pour clamer :

-Dernier appel pour les passagers à destination de Kinshasa vous êtes invités à passer le contrôle de police et à effectuer les dernières formalités avant l'embarquement, porte A 23.

-Il est l'heure, dit Lancelot à Perceval.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse maintenant, dit Morgane au promoteur immobilier

-Entendez-moi bien, Mademoiselle Pendragon il est très peu probable que vous receviez jamais une deuxième offre aussi intéressante pour la villa de Londres, c'est pourquoi j'insiste autant l'affaire est excellente, mais l'acheteur est pressé j'ai besoin de votre réponse immédiatement pour valider la transaction, sans quoi il se mettra en quête d'une autre proposition...

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Edmond Weiss vienne l'ennuyer maintenant avec ça ?

Affolée, elle écouta l'annonce se répéter : « _dernier appel pour les passagers à destination de Kinshasa... »_

Lancelot, Perceval et Gauvain avaient terminé les grandes embrassades; maintenant, ils se dirigeaient vers la douane.

-Est-ce que je peux vous rappeler, dans cinq petites minutes ? dit-elle, excédée. Je suis à l'aéroport, et...

-C'est urgent, Mademoiselle Pendragon. _Vraiment urgent._

-Votre client est si pressé d'emménager ?  
-D'emménager, non, mais de signer, certainement.

-Mon père vit à l'intérieur de cette villa, Monsieur Weiss. Je n'ai encore pris aucune disposition par rapport à lui. J'ai besoin de temps pour ça.

-Vous aurez tout le temps nécessaire une fois que la transaction sera validée, Mademoiselle Pendragon. Le client veut acheter, il y aura un délai avant qu'il ne prenne possession du bien. Il vous en donne près de quatre millions, je pense vraiment que vous devriez dire oui.  
-Je...

Et zut ! Perceval et les filles venaient de franchir la douane, maintenant, c'était le tour de Lancelot...

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser partir comme ça !

Ils s'étaient évités depuis leur retour au 22 Bayswater Road, pour éviter de gaffer devant les autres...

Mais il s'écoulerait sans doute des semaines avant qu'ils ne se revoient, et...

-Mademoiselle Pendragon...

Lancelot venait de sortir son passeport.

-Allez-y, Monsieur Weiss. Je vous fais confiance. Vendez, dit Morgane.

Elle raccrocha son téléphone et se précipita en direction de la douane, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Avant qu'elle ne soit à mi-chemin, Lancelot avait disparu de l'autre côté.

-Non ! murmura-t-elle, en ralentissant, et elle retint de justesse l'envie de fracasser son portable par-terre. Non, non, non, non...

-Morgane !

Merlin immobilisa ses mains dans les siennes.

-Il est parti, Merlin, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Il est parti... Lancelot est parti.

-Je n'ai pas arrêté de te dire de venir tant qu'il en était encore temps, dit-il, d'un ton stressé. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, pendue au téléphone ? Tu ne pouvais pas reporter ce maudit appel ?

-Oui! Non ! C'est ce maudit agent immobilier, il.

Elle sentit des larmes stupides lui monter aux yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

-Morgane ? dit Merlin, avec inquiétude.

Elle secoua la tête.  
-Il est parti, répéta-t-elle d'une voix fêlée.  
-Ca va aller, Morgane, promit Wildor en arrivant auprès d'elle et l'entourant de son bras.

-Je sais que ça va aller, c'est juste que...

Elle secoua la tête.

Merlin la regarda avec sollicitude.

Elle serra les dents et redressa la tête, mais intérieurement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir affreusement triste.

Comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller ?

Lancelot était dans l'avion, et ils ne s'étaient même pas dit au revoir.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Contre-reviews du chapitre 8 (7)**_

_**Julie : merci de m'avoir initié aux arcanes du Docteur et des Seigneurs du Temps ! J'avance... ;). Les Daleks sont atroces !**_

_**Fee: Aaah, il t'a énervée, le duo Lancegane, hein ? Eh oui, même fins soûls, rien qu'un baiser, et cette conception n'était pas destinée à être ordinaire grâce au trio des grandes malades :). Non, pas de deuxième Camlann. Mais ils vont devoir sauver le monde à un moment ou à un autre ;). Content que tu aies bien rigolé avec ce chapitre !**_

_**Shenendoah : il va falloir attendre un peu pour les réactions... pour l'instant, les heureux futurs parents ne se doutent de rien ;)**_

_**Shmi : euh... oui... tu as très bien résumé la future réaction de Morgane !**_

_**Choupaaa : j'espère que ce n'est rien de trop grave ? Je t'envoie tout mon soutien ! **_

_**Valir : je suis en train de le devenir grâce à Julie ;). C'est vrai qu'il est classe le docteur ! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ? (euh dan s mes expériences persos... NAAAAN, je déconne XDDD.) Blague à part, j'aime bien rigoler sur le sujet, ça le dédramatise un peu :). C'est TRES nul d'imposer un enfant à la pauvre Morgane. Mais mes Déesses font un peu penser aux anciens Dieux Romains et Grecs qui "jouaient" avec leurs humains ;). Oui, c'est pas fini, hein :). Même si j'ai ralenti le rythme, mais un jour, je promets... vous en verrez le bout !**_

_**Lily Anna : merci :).Tu as vraiment très bien décrit les trois facettes de la Déesse et la relation entre elles ! C'est tout à fait ce que je voulais faire ressortir ;). Content que l'humour ait bien fonctionné ici ! J'ai hésité à appeler Viviane la fille de Morgane. Mais dans la série, le nom était déjà pris par une princesse insupportable. De plus, le personnage de légende de Viviane correspond à Freya dans la série et donc dans cette fic : Freya-Viviane est la Dame du Lac et l'amoureuse de Merlin, éternellement vierge, à laquelle il a fait un enfant, Galaad, avec sa magie (du moins dans la version de Barjavel, l'Enchanteur). Sauf qu'ici ce n'est pas Freya-Viviane, mais Morgane qui a piégé Merlin hors du temps avant Camlann. Bref, j'ai remanié comme j'ai pu ;). **_

_**Lele35 : non je ne parlais pas des Seigneurs du Temps de Dr Who je n'avais même pas suivi la série (ça y est, j'ai commencé ;)) Oui, Gauvain va être de retour ! Désolé pour la Triple Déesse dans les temps modernes ;).**_

_**Loup du 77 : merci et heureux que l'humour ait fonctionné pour toi !**_

_**LoLOW : tu le sais que t'es ma soeur, hein XDDD, on a une double inspiration synchronisée toi et moi. Fous toi de moi avec mon sens de l'orientation à deux balles XDDD. OUI, je me suis tapé une barre tout seul avec ce chapitre, dans ma voiture, sous mon arbre - je te vois venir d'ici avec tes gros sabots, hein :), laisse-moi avec mon arbre. Et, oui, ton projet informatique était au centre de la révélation technologique le la Triple Déesse de la Magie... (mais fais pas lire ça à tes gentilles petites mamies ou tu vas leur filer une crise cardiaque ! Encore que, stratégie de vente ! Je t'imagine : mesdames... VOILA pourquoi vous devez vous mettre à internet : parce que, sur internet, y'a un truc qui s'appelle les FANFIC MERLIN (et là... c'est le drame. Car 3 mois plus tard, dans une petite maison tranquille, Gertrude, 90 ans, est encore collée sur le net à 4h du matin quand son époux Jean-René la surprend : Gertrude, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?Pourquoi que tu viens pas te coucher ? Tu peux pas comprendre Jean-René... je lis des histoires d'ARBRE... je veux un i-phone pour pouvoir lire la suite demain quand j'irai chez le boucher ! LolOW, meilleure commerciale de l'année... TOUT CA GRACE A UNE FANFIC MERLIN ! Ouiiii nous allons enfin devenir riches...*c'est beau de rêver* ). Ben oui forcément je mets plus d'accent a descendre à force que tu te moques à chaque fois que j'en mets un mais je vais en remettre si tu me chambres comme ça pour une fois que je fais des efforts en orthographe ! Et puis d'abord tu le savais pas que je suis un grand malade ? Allez ;)). OUI TU ES AUSSI ZARB QUE MOI MA GRANDE PARCE QUE... APRES TOUS CES CHAPITRES JE T'AI CONTAMINEE ! Bienvenue au pays des arbres, des déesses et des idées stupides qui font rire tout haut, c'est ça la vie, à force de trop discuter avec moi, tout le monde va finir par te prendre pour une débile XDDD (mais tu le sais déjà, et tu récidives; c'est foutu, LolOW, c'est foutu). Non, tu n'as pas besoin de conclure, et oui, je les aime tes reviews quand t'es en forme comme ça ;). **_

_**Sabrinabella : pas de problème, merci de revenir me faire un petit coucou ! Loool, ne les frappe pas trop fort ;;) c'est à prendre au 3ème degré.**_

_**Legend : en effet pour le portail :). Et le 22 Bayswater Road ne se vide... que pour mieux se remplir ! à tout bientôt ;)**_

_**Tinette : pas de problème, je suis lent dans mes contre aussi ces derniers temps ! Oui, ce chapitre était à prendre au troisième ou au quatrième degré, évidemment. Je pense que ton côté rebelle prend le dessus. Après, bien sûr, si on le prend au pied de la lettre, c'est de l'usurpation d'enveloppe corporelle caractérisée (je dirais pas du viol, dans la mesure où ils étaient conscients ni l'un ni l'autre, enfin, désolé si ça t'a choquée).**_

_**Contre-reviews du chapitre 9 (8)**_

_**Shenendoah : Morgane voulait, elle était aussi déçue que toi de n'avoir pas pu ;)**_

_**Choupaa : désolé pour le délai, voici la suite ;)**_

_**Julie : ils le sont. Mais tu vois un peu l'exploit ? Vous vouliez tous étrangler Uther et maintenant tout le monde l'aime bien et dit "le pauvre" ;)**_

_**FeeEli : oui elle commence à avoir les hormones qui parlent XD. Et tout part en latte au 22 Bayswater Road. Ce chapitre ne devait faire qu'un avec celui que je vous envoie maintenant à l'origine mais j'étais vraiment à la bourre ;).**_

_**Lele35 : oui, voici le retour d'Uther en force dans ce chapitre, et, non, ses infortunes ne sont pas terminées ! mais voici (enfin) les grandes retrouvailles de LA famille Pendragon (que vous attendiez depuis...). Heureusement, Merlin est là pour essayer de réconcilier tout le monde... mais il n'a pas fini de galérer ! Cette famille lui en fera voir de toutes les couleurs... le père, le fils, la fille, le petit-fils... bon courage à toi, Merlin ;).**_

_**Lily-Anna : oui, c'était fait exprès, que Lancelot et Morgane ne puissent pas se dire au-revoir, qu'Uther finisse par vous faire pitié, que même Gwen commence à en avoir marre d'être enceinte... il faut bien que les choses partent en déconfiture de temps en temps... et puis c'était pour organiser le gros quiproquos qui arrive.**_

_**LoLOW : le XD était une spéciale dédicace ;). Arthur : ben tu sais, hein... LOL. Le moment d'escapade avec les copains pour oublier ses futures responsabilités, c'est typique ;). Ca va lui passer, va. La vente de la villa n'était pas "méchante", Morgane s'est juste... laissée déborder sur ce coup-là. Elle était vraiment affectée par le départ de Lancelot.**_

**_Theod : bon, tu sais déjà comme je suis content que tu sois revenu ;). Content que tu aies bien ri avec ces deux premiers chapitres et que tu sois de nouveau là pour suivre les aventures de notre bande de bras cassés ! tu verras bientôt le projet des Pendragon frère et soeur en train de se monter ;)._**

_**Je vous l'avais promis fin de semaine, il a été un peu plus long que prévu à écrire :). J''avoue, c'est de nouveau du vaudeville, de la potache, de la blague... mais j'avais cette scène en tête depuis... que j'ai décidé de ne pas faire mourir Uther à l'hôpital ! J'espère que vous allez rire, parce que c'est fait pour ça. Honnêtement, c'est peut-être un peu too much, mais bon ;). Ce ne sera pas la première fois et ce sera pas non plus la dernière ! Et puis, oh, allez, mince, si on ne peut pas rigoler ici, on ne peut rigoler nulle part. Merci qui ? Merci Mithian XD**_

_**Comme vous allez le voir : Arthur va rentrer dans sa phase "ado rebelle", Uther n'a qu'à bien se tenir... **_

_**MAIS**_

_**Notre "pauvre Uther" a une équipe de choc pour le défendre et ne manque pas de répartie non plus. **_

**CHAPITRE 9**

Uther Pendragon venait de sortir de sa douche quand il entendit sonner.

-Alfred ! s'exclama-t-il. Allez-voir qui c'est, le temps que je m'habille.

Il venait de passer un pantalon de flanelle et une chemise quand il entendit des éclats de voix dans le vestibule. Alfred, en train de hausser le ton ? C'était à peu près aussi improbable que l'inversion des pôles...

-Non, Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! s'exclamait le majordome d'un ton outré.

-Je suis huissier de justice, Monsieur, et le contrat de vente précise que la date d'effet de la prise de possession est aujourd'hui... voyez vous-même... vous _devez _nous laisser entrer.

-Peu m'importe ce qui est écrit sur ce document, je suis certain qu'il n'est pas légal, s'indigna Alfred.

-Ce document est _on ne peut plus légal, _intervint une troisième voix courroucée, et j'aimerais faire le tour de _ma _propriété.

-Monsieur Pendragon ! Monsieur... ?

Uther quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte en ajustant ses boutons de manchette.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'exclama-t-il, effaré, en voyant un couple accompagné d'un petit homme à l'air bureaucrate forcer le passage pour s'inviter à l'intérieur de sa maison.

-Monsieur, dit Alfred, paniqué, en se précipitant vers lui. Ces gens prétendent...

-Vous devez être Monsieur Pendragon, coupa la femme qui se trouvait parmi les intrus.

Elle portait un grand chapeau blanc, une robe léopard de mauvais goût et des lunettes de soleil de star.

-Beverly Goldenflower. Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin.

Uther serra machinalement la main de l'Américaine, abasourdi par ses faux airs d'actrice hollywoodienne et par son côté bling bling, qui ne manquait pas de vulgarité.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes..., dit-il, d'un ton stupéfait.

-Les nouveaux propriétaires, dit la femme d'un ton enchanté.

-Les nouveaux propriétaires de... articula Uther.

-De cette villa, évidemment ! lui répondit-elle. C'est bien vous qui l'avez mise en vente ? Les contrats ont été signés avant-hier. Comme nous l'avons dit à l'agent immobilier, nous arrivons tout droit de San Francisco et nous sommes pressés d'emménager... n'est-ce pas, Rupert ?

Le mari hocha la tête, avec l'air d'avoir avalé sa langue.

-D'emménager... répéta Uther, sous le choc.

-Mais oui, dit la femme, en battant des cils. Dans cette splendide demeure où... oh mon Dieu Rupert viens voir la PISCINE !

Uther se boucha les oreilles pour échapper aux cris stridents de Beverly Goldenflower qui caracolait à travers le séjour en poussant des "oooh" des "aaah" et des "j'adooooore !".

Il était abasourdi.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à travers la porte ouverte, il arrondit les yeux en voyant le camion de déménagement.

-Il doit y avoir une erreur, lâcha-t-il.

-Pas du tout, c'est ce que je m'efforçais d'expliquer à votre majordome, dit le petit bureaucrate en s'approchant, une liasse de documents à la main. La vente a bel et bien eu lieu avant-hier...

-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes ? dit Uther, en louchant sur lui.

-Eric Strumprat, huissier de justice, dit le nabot en le regardant à travers ses binocles. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la signature est parfaitement...

-Montrez-moi ça, dit Uther, en lui arrachant les documents des mains.

Il regarda la signature.

_Edmond Weiss, _promoteur immobilier.

-Cette maison n'appartient pas à _Edmond Weiss, promoteur immobilier, _cria Uther, avec le sentiment très clair qu'on était en train de se ficher de lui. Elle est la propriété de...

-La fondation Rêve d'Albion, en effet. Mademoiselle Pendragon, Morgane, a donné mandat à Monsieur Weiss pour finaliser cette transaction en son nom.

-Morgane n'a certainement pas fait ça ! dit Uther, qui criait malgré lui.

-Je vous assure que si... voici... le document ? dit l'huissier qui tremblotait comme un pudding à le gelée face à son interlocuteur.

Uther loucha sur la dérogation : « _Je soussignée, Morgane Pendragon, pour le compte de la Fondation Rêve d'Albion, autorise par la présente Monsieur Weiss, Edmond, promoteur immobilier, à procéder à la transaction de vente de la villa... ». _Il sauta à la fin du texte. Grands Dieux. La signature était bel et bien celle de Morgane.

-Espèce de petite peste, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, incrédule et courroucé.

-Je suis donc là, pour m'assurer, que Monsieur et Madame Goldenflower puissent prendre possession de leur bien dès aujourd'hui, comme convenu à l'alinéa 42 du contrat de vente que j'ai...

-Vous êtes ici _chez moi, _rugit Uther, hors de lui. Pas la peine de m'agiter votre torchon sous le nez, alinéa 42 ou non je ne vais certainement pas me laisser mettre à la porte de MA maison par un petit bureaucrate binoclard et une paire de vieux acteurs sur le retour qui croient pouvoir transformer mon salon en studio de tournage pour comédies romantiques insipides tout droit venues d'Hollywood. _Fichez-moi le camp immédiatement ou je vous mets dehors moi-même._

Les trois nouveaux venus le dévisagèrent en silence, sous le choc.

-Monsieur Pendragon ! dit Beverly Goldenflower. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Seriez-vous sourds ? Dit Uther, les yeux étincelants. La porte est par là...

Il attrapa l'huissier par le coude et commença à le reconduire au pas de charge.

-Rolph ! S'égosilla-t-il. Rolph ! Voudriez-vous aider Alfred à raccompagner Monsieur et Madame Goldenflower à leur voiture pendant que je me charge de leur huissier ? Et faites-moi le plaisir de crever les pneus du camion de déménagement au passage !

-Avec plaisir, Monsieur, dit Rolph en s'avançant vers les intrus.

-Monsieur Pendragon, dit l'huissier catastrophé vous vous opposez à un acte de vente on ne peut plus légal si vous nous expulsez par la force, nous serons contraints de revenir ici avec une brigade de police.

-Une brigade de police ? _Une brigade de police ? _Etes-vous en train de me menacer... de me faire sortir de chez moi comme un vulgaire criminel ? dit Uther, qui n'arrivait pas à le croire.

-Si vous ne reprenez pas vos esprits, c'est exactement ce qui arrivera, dit l'huissier en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Et je ne doute pas un instant que les journaux... s'empareront de cette affaire. Connaissant votre notoriété... vous ferez probablement la une demain matin !

Uther jura. Regarda les Goldenflower. Jura de nouveau.

Puis, faisant demi-tour, se dirigea vers sa chambre au pas de charge en braillant :

-Alfred ! Rolph ! Changement de directives. Préparez mes bagages immédiatement. Nous quittons cette maison sur l'heure.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

L'ambiance n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe au 22 Bayswater Road ce soir-là.

Gaïus était parti se coucher, Léon était de sortie avec Térésa. Elyan tournait en rond, esseulé sans ses compagnons de chambrée. Gwen était déprimée parce qu'elle s'imaginait que c'était à cause d'elle qu'Arthur n'était pas parti à l'aventure en Afrique. Arthur essayait de lui prouver que non en la couvrant d'attentions et de câlins, ce qui avait tendance à l'énerver encore plus, parce que les restrictions que lui imposaient sa grossesse magique commençaient à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Morgane avait le vague à l'âme suite au départ de Lancelot, au point qu'elle traînaillait à programmer ses vacances au soleil tant attendues. Et Merlin ne savait pas par où commencer pour rehausser le moral des troupes.

Vers vingt heures, face à la débandade générale, Mithian décida de prendre les choses en main pour égayer ses deux amies en proie à la déprime. Après tout, en l'absence de Gauvain, c'était à elle de mettre de l'ambiance... rôle qu'elle prenait très au sérieux.

Elle déboula avec un jeu de cartes à la main en plein milieu du salon et s'écria :

-Tout le monde par ici ! Rassemblement ! Nous allons faire une petite partie pour nous changer les idées.

-Une partie de quoi ? lui demanda Gwen, avachie sur le canapé, en lui adressant un regard torve.

-C'est un jeu qui se joue très souvent en France, dit Mithian avec un sourire tout en dents. On appelle ça le poker travesti.

Morgane, qui traînait devant son PC, redressa la tête d'un air vaguement intéressé.

-Explique, dit-elle à Mithian.

-C'est facile, dit Mithian en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en commençant à battre les cartes. Ca se joue comme une partie de poker classique, sauf que c'est en équipe : les garçons contre les filles. A chaque fois qu'une équipe est perdante, les membres de l'équipe adverse leur donnent pour gage d'enfiler un vêtement de l'autre sexe. La première équipe qui a perdu est celle dont tous les joueurs sont entièrement travestis.

Merlin se retint de pousser un gémissement.

Il sentait que cette splendide initiative allait salement dégénérer.

-Je suis pour, dit Morgane, en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi pas ? soupira Gwen, confirmant que l'équipe des filles était partante. Ca pourrait être drôle... Arthur, tu en es ?

Arthur regarda sa femme, qui avait enfin l'air un peu plus enjoué.

-Tout ce qui te fera plaisir, ma chérie, dit-il avec un sourire amoureux.

Puis ce fut d'un ton autoritaire qu'il ajouta :

-Merlin ? Elyan ? Ramenez vos fesses par ici.

-Je suppose que les désistements ne sont pas autorisés ? fit Merlin d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-Non, lui répondirent quatre voix formelles.

Avec un soupir, il s'assit à côté d'Arthur.

Le regard de celui-ci se posa sur Elyan, qui se tenait debout dans l'entrée, en pleine tentative de se rapprocher de la porte de sortie.

-Elyan, répéta Arthur, le regard menaçant.

-Ooooh, non, s'exclama son beau-frère, d'un air paniqué. Je ne vais certainement pas jouer à un jeu aussi stupide que ça. En fait, je me préparais à sortir pour...

-Rabat-joie, dit Gwen avec un reniflement méprisant.

-Elyan viens ici tout de suite, c'est ton roi qui te l'ordonne, renchérit Arthur.

-Mais... je...

Le roi vint l'attraper par le bras pour le forcer à rentrer dans le cercle tout en lui soufflant âprement à l'oreille :

-Regarde ta sœur, tu vois bien qu'elle a besoin de se changer les idées. Si ça peut la mettre de bonne humeur, alors, allons-y ! Nous sommes des chevaliers de la Table Ronde, bon sang... aucune épreuve n'est censée nous faire peur.

-Je te déteste, Arthur, murmura Elyan en prenant place à sa gauche.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Il y avait des valises jusque sur le toit de la berline, où Rolph avait monté la galerie en catastrophe.  
La nuit était tombée et la voiture était garée sur le parking d'un supermarché. Le moteur tournait. Rolph était terriblement embarrassé. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée à tourner en rond sans but à travers les rues de Londres. Après dix minutes de silence, il se résigna à demander à son employeur, qui était assis à l'arrière, entre les bagages, l'air à la fois furieux et renfrogné :

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais... où allons-nous maintenant ?

Uther se mordit la lèvre, humilié comme jamais il ne l'avait été de toute sa vie.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il hargne.

-Vous ne savez pas, répéta Alfred, d'un air horrifié.

Le majordome avait travaillé au service des Pendragon pendant trente ans. Il avait vu arriver Ygraine et naître Morgane dans la villa de Londres, qu'il considérait comme _sa propre _maison. Il était aussi choqué de l'expulsion qu'Uther lui-même, voire, même davantage. Assis sur le siège passager, à côté de Rolph, et il se cramponnait au service à thé, qu'il avait in extremis sauvé de l'invasion des Goldenflower en s'exclamant d'un ton de chevalier prêt à donner sa vie pour la cause : « jamais notre porcelaine n'échoira aux mains des usurpateurs ! ».

-Parfaitement, Alfred, _je ne sais pas, _parce que nous sommes présentement SDF, lâcha Uther d'un ton rageur.

Alfred mit quelques instants avant d'assimiler l'information puis murmura :

-Dieu de tous les Cieux, venez à notre secours.

-Invoquer Dieu ne va pas servir à grand chose, Alfred, dit Uther d'un ton acerbe. Etant donné que le seul Dieu des environs est une Déesse païenne à demi-dragonne dotée d'un sens de l'humour très particulier et d'une gueule pleine de dents. Ne comptez surtout pas sur un coup de pouce de sa part pour nous sortir de ce pétrin. A ce moment précis elle cette diablesse doit être en train de rire à s'en faire mal au ventre.

Alfred regarda Uther avec des yeux exorbités, certain que son employeur était en train de devenir fou.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, Monsieur ?

-Non, je ne vais pas _bien. _Je viens d'être expulsé de _ma _villa par un imbécile de promoteur immobilier. Si je mets la main sur Edmond Weiss, ce sera pour serrer mes doigts autour de son cou jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive... bon sang. Je ne sais même pas où je vais pouvoir dormir cette nuit! Comment est-ce que je pourrais aller _bien _?

-Nous pourrions aller à l'hôtel, proposa Rolph.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer l'hôtel, répondit vertement Uther.

-Nous n'allons certainement pas vous laisser dormir dans la voiture, Monsieur, dit Alfred, d'un ton indigné. Réfléchissons, il doit bien y avoir une solution...

-Pourquoi pas au 22 Bayswater Road, chez vos enfants ? proposa Rolph.

Uther lui adressa un regard meurtrier.

-Hors de question, s'exclama-t-il. Ce sont mes enfants qui ont provoqué cette situation.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, contra Alfred. Notre jeune protégé nous accueillera certainement à bras ouverts, c'est un si gentil garçon.

-Le 22 Bayswater Road n'appartient pas à Merlin, signala Uther. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà demandé à y être amené.

-Nous lui avons trouvé du fond de teint à vingt-trois heures, et il venait de chez Dior, argumenta Rolph. Il sera forcé de nous ouvrir la porte.

-Sauf si ce n'est pas lui qui vient ouvrir la porte, s'exclama Uther.

-Nous pourrions aller chez Monsieur Bayard, proposa Alfred. Monsieur Bayard serait certainement d'accord pour nous héberger.

-Non.

Uther les observa l'un après l'autre, puis, un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Non, vous avez raison. Allons au 22 Bayswater Road. Après tout ce n'est qu'un juste retour du sort. Quand on déshérite son propre père... il faut s'attendre à l'avoir sur les bras tôt ou tard. Je vais montrer à Morgane et Arthur _pourquoi _ils ont commis l'erreur de leur vie en oubliant ma pension. Il est grand temps qu'ils prennent leurs responsabilités dans toute cette histoire.

Rolph fit chauffer le moteur.

Uther croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Si je tenais l'idiot qui a inventé ce jeu, gémit Merlin, alors que Morgane terminait de lui appliquer de l'eye-liner au-dessus des yeux.

-N'importe quoi, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé. Ne dis pas ça, regarde comme tu es belle...

-Ca, c'est toi qui le dis...

-Je te jure que je t'ai fait quelque chose de bien plus joli qu'à Arthur.

-Oui, mais ça, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile..., dit Merlin en gloussant alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à l'intéressé.

-MERLIN ! rugit Arthur.

-Sérieusement, nous avons été gentilles avec toi, signala Morgane. Nous t'avons choisi ta couleur préférée pour la robe, tu as vu ? C'est exactement _ton _bleu.

Merlin voulut baisser les yeux pour vérifier. Il portait un bandeau au moment où elles lui avaient fait enfiler _ça. _Depuis, il avait déjà failli se casser la jambe trois fois en se prenant les pieds dans la jupe. Heureusement qu'il avait bu deux verres de vin qui le faisaient rigoler comme un âne à tout propos.

_Exactement mon bleu, exactement mon bleu..._

-Elle n'est pas bleue, cette robe, elle est couleur lavan... aaaaïe !

-J'ai dit : regarde vers le haut, ordonna Morgane en riant.

-Tu sais ce que c'est, la douceur ? Espèce de sauvage, s'exclama Merlin.

-C'est ta faute aussi. Regarde vers le haut si tu ne veux pas te reprendre le pinceau dans l'oeil...

-Comment font les filles pour supporter ça ? Aaaah... qu'est-ce que tu fais, ça coule, Morgane ! Je vais finir aveugle !

-Ce que tu peux être précieux, se moqua Morgane.

-Je ne suis pas précieux, se défendit Merlin. J'ai les yeux sensibles. Arthur... au secours, ta soeur est en train de m'éborgner !

-C'est à cause de toi si on a perdu cette main, Merlin, lui rappela Arthur. A te voir jouer au poker, personne ne croirait que tu as réussi à mentir à tout le monde à Camelot pendant _cinq ans. _A moins... que tu ne le fasses exprès...

-Quoi ? dit Merlin, qui n'en revenait pas de l'accusation.

-De perdre, pointa Arthur en le dévisageant d'un air amusé.

-Non ! Quelle idée ! Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais exprès ? dit Merlin, outré.

-Je ne sais pas... pour recevoir des gages supplémentaires ? dit Arthur d'un ton pensif.

Merlin loucha sur son ami.

-Tu crois que j'aime ça ? C'est une vraie séance de torture...

-Tu _es _précieux, se moqua Morgane.

-Et toi, tu es une tricheuse, lui dit Merlin en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es la seule d'entre nous à n'avoir rien de changé depuis le début de la partie ?

-C'est vrai, ça, pointa Elyan, les bras croisés autour de sa poitrine pour cacher son bustier rouge.

Sa sœur lui avait fait passer un soutien-gorge.

Chevalier ou non, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

-Parce que je suis la seule d'entre vous à être bonne au poker, répondit Morgane, impitoyable.

Gwen et Mithian ne regardaient pas. Elles étaient écroulées de rire sur le canapé d'à côté, décorées chacune d'une moustache tire-bouchonnée et vêtues de salopettes de travail, face à Arthur qui les regardait d'un œil vengeur, habillé d'une robe rose trop étroite pour lui. Elles avaient été particulièrement perfides quand il avait perdu le coup fatal et la robe en question le boudinait impitoyablement. Celle que portait Merlin était tirée de la garde-robe de Gwen, et elle était beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Raison pour laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de se prendre les pieds dans la jupe.

Il fallait quand même avouer que le but de départ avait bien fonctionné. Le moral des trois demoiselles éplorées était particulièrement à la hausse, en grande partie grâce à une Mithian en pleine forme, dont la gauvinisation semblait définitive. Morgane aux doigts de fée qui s'était avérée être une experte du relooking et ils étaient maintenant tous dans un état lamentable.

-Mon pauvre amour, dit Gwen en secouant la tête face à Arthur.

Puis elle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

Au milieu de la scène, Mordred sautait partout et voulait essayer tous les tubes de rouge à lèvres. Il s'était barbouillé du maquillage partout sur la figure. Il était présentement très intrigué par l'eye-liner, et il profita d'un instant d'inattention de Morgane pour le lui chiper. Evidemment, il le mit aussitôt en bouche, avant de se mettre à cracher partout, du noir plein la langue.

-Lâche ça ! dit Morgane.

Mordred lui tira la langue, et elle se mit à le pourchasser à travers le salon.

-Mordred est gentil ! Mordred est gentil ! s'écria-t-il, en la défiant du regard de venir lui reprendre sa trouvaille.

-Mordred n'est pas gentil ! Mordred est un idiot ! Recrache cet eye-liner, Mordred, ce n'est pas fait pour être mangé !

-Aaah, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Merlin, les yeux larmoyants à cause du maquillage, tandis qu'un flash l'aveuglait.

-Photo souvenir pour Gauvain, dit Mithian. Histoire qu'il se rende compte de tout ce qu'il rate pendant son voyage en Afrique !

-Noooon, n'envoie pas ça à Gauvain, s'il te plaît ! dit Merlin, horrifié, en essayant de lui arracher son téléphone portable. Je te donnerai... je te donnerai... de l'argent ! Plein d'argent !

-Tu n'en as pas !

-Arthur en a !

-Pas pour ça..

-Celle d'Arthur est déjà partie..., dit la princesse entre deux éclats de rire. J'envoie la tienne... Oooh, Gauvain va adorer ça !

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui me retrouve dans des situations pareilles ? se lamenta Merlin.

-Parce que tu es trop gentil, lui rappela Gwen.

-Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas tout seul, lui dit Arthur.

-Je t'ai tellement bien réussi, dit Morgane, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Merlin. Si j'étais Mona, je tomberais sans doute amoureuse de toi à l'instant.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et murmura : "fais-moi danser..."

-Tu es une peste, tu sais ça ? dit Merlin en lui obéissant. Je suis _vraiment _trop gentil avec toi.

-C'est parce que tu m'aimes, lui murmura Morgane, en se serrant contre lui.

-Ca suffit comme ça, Morgane, dit Arthur, en lui enlevant Merlin. Et toi... arrête de faire comme si tu n'aimais pas ça, je vois clair dans ton jeu, plaisanta-t-il, en faisant tomber Merlin sur le canapé.

-C'est _toi _qui aime ça, répliqua Merlin en le chatouillant. _Arthuria._

_-_Pigeonnette !

-Oooh, tu te souviens de la tête de ces brigands !

-Je me souviens surtout de ton arme secrète... le pétunia... tu as toujours été une vraie fille.

-Non !

-Si !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en rose !

Ce fut plus ou moins à ce stade que la bataille de coussins commença. Merlin fit voler le premier à la tête d'Arthur, qui se vengea en le coinçant entre le canapé et le dossier pour lui passer un savon. Ils se mirent à rire comme des idiots. Mordred fonça dans le tas en s'écriant : « bataille ! », les écrasant sous son poids. "Mordred, espèce de gros lourdaud !" s'écria Arthur, à moitié étouffé. Morgane attrapa Mordred par les pieds pour le tirer en arrière et tomba par-terre,manquant de se cogner la tête sur la table. Gwen fut terrassée par son ultime fou-rire et Mithian immortalisa ce merveilleux moment à l'instant où Elyan courait vers elle en criant : « Nooooooon ! », ce qui lui valut de se retrouver en gros plan du cliché à son plus grand dam.

Quand au milieu de cette débâcle totale... le carillon sonna.

-J'y vais, dit Merlin, qui pleurait de rire, en s'extrayant de la mêlée pour se rendre à cloche-pied jusqu'à la porte.

Il ouvrit avec entrain et s'exclama avec une voix de fille, encore en train de rire aux larmes:

-Maison des folles, bonjour, bienvenue à la surprise-partie !

Les mots restèrent suspendus un l'air alors que Merlin réalisait son erreur.

De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait Uther Pendragon, en costume trois pièces, escorté par son majordome en livrée complète.

-Merlin ? dit Uther, horrifié.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit Merlin, en lui claquant la porte au nez.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Oh mon Dieu, murmura Uther, en chancelant sur ses jambes.

Il avait été accueilli par le petit ami de son fils habillé en robe de _fille _avec du _maquillage _sur la figure.

Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Il se mit à hyperventiler sous le choc.

-Monsieur ? Monsieur ? dit Alfred.

-Respirez, Monsieur, dit Rolph en le soutenant.

-Il faut l'emmener aux urgences, dit le majordome au chauffeur.

-Mais non... il revient à lui, regarde, s'exclama Alfred.

-Aaaah, fit Uther, avachi à l'agonie dans les bras de son chauffeur.

-Voyez les choses du bon côté, Monsieur, dit Alfred, pour tenter de sauver la situation.

-Quel bon côté, dit Uther en se cramponnant à son majordome...

-Si... si c'est votre gendre qui porte la robe, ce n'est pas votre fils !

_Très bon, ça, _articula Rolph à l'attention d'Alfred, qui s'illumina.

Uther regarda son majordome alors qu'il réalisait les implications de cette brillante déduction.

Au moins _une _bonne nouvelle.

C'était Arthur qui faisait l'homme.

Il se sentit un peu rasséréné.

Alfred lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

-Reprenons-nous, dit le majordome. Pas de panique, pas de stress. Pensons courtoisie et bonnes manières...

-Et n'allons pas faire une scène à nos hôtes, affirma Rolph, d'un ton entendu. Sinon, ce sera la berline pour cette nuit.

-Je crois que je m'accommoderai de la berline, dit Uther, en tentant une échappée belle en direction de la voiture. Nous pourrions aller camper, après tout, nous sommes en plein été, nous ne risquons pas de prendre froid.

-Ah, non, vous allez froisser votre costume, le réprimanda Alfred.

-Mais Merlin... Merlin..._, _dit Uther.

-C'est certainement pour un bal costumé, argumenta Rolph.

-Il n'y a pas de musique, répondit Uther en le dévisageant comme s'il était idiot.

-Notre jeune protégé a toujours été très original, Monsieur, dit Alfred d'un ton rassurant. Nous ne l'apprécions pas moins pour cela. Après tout, quel que soit l'habit, la personne qui le porte reste la même.

-Oui... oui, vous avez raison, Alfred, dit Uther, en hochant la tête. Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire. Si je me suis fait à tout le reste, je peux aussi me faire à ça.

Il remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et dit :

-Allons-y... je suis prêt.

Alfred fit sonner à nouveau le carillon.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Aaaah, fit Merlin, le dos plaqué à la porte, en pleine bouffée de chaleur. Aaaah... rthur ! Arthur ! ARTHUR !

-Quoi ? dit Arthur en se précipitant vers lui. Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Qui est-ce ! Merlin ? Merlin, respire !

Merlin était en train d'hyperventiler, rouge comme une pivoine, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux larmoyants.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de parler. Les mots ne sortaient pas.

_UTHER M'A VU COMME CA, UTHER M'A VU COMME CA._

-Quoi, Merlin, quoi ?

-C'est... c'est...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Réponds ! On dirait que tu vas t'étouffer !

Merlin s'accrocha à Arthur.

_N'OUVRE PAS LA PORTE, N'OUVRE PAS LA PORTE._

Le carillon sonna.

Merlin secoua désespérément la tête.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte à l'instant où Merlin arrivait enfin à s'écrier :

-Noooooon ne fais pas ça c'est ton...

-Père, dit Arthur, en clignant des yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit Uther, en chancelant en arrière.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit Arthur, en refermant la porte dans un claquement. MERLIN POURQUOI NE M'AS TU PAS DIT QUE MON PERE ETAIT A LA PORTE ?

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Mes yeux... dit Uther, à l'agonie. Mes yeux...

-On croirait un vampire exposé à la lumière du jour dans un film de Carpenter, nota Rolph.

-Tu as des références culturelles épouvantables mon ami, lui répondit Alfred.

-Mon fils... mon fils...Merlin m'avait juré... MERLIN ESPECE DE TRAITRE !

-Je n'ai rien fait ! répondit la voix catastrophée de Merlin de l'autre côté de la porte.

- TU M'AVAIS PROMIS ! hurla Uther.

-Ca va aller, Monsieur, dit Alfred en tapotant la main d'Uther.

-Alfred... Alfred... vos théories sur les couples gays sont... sont... ERRONEES, s'écria Uther en regardant son majordome avec du meurtre dans les yeux. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous avez fait. Arthur portait une robe. Il portait AUSSI une robe.

-Oui,Monsieur. J'ai vu, Monsieur. Désolé, Monsieur. Je crains de n'être pas un expert sur la question, Monsieur, reconnut Alfred, mortifié.

-Je l'avais élevé comme un chevalier... se lamenta Uther.

-Cette robe le boudinait assez, je le reconnais, reprit Alfred. Mais ne cédons pas au découragement, Monsieur. Le goût est un art qui s'acquiert avec le temps, et avec un meilleur tailleur, peut-être...

-Alfred, je vais vous tuer, rugit Uther.

-Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Alfred si votre fils et votre gendre font tous les deux les femmes, s'indigna Rolph. Les couples de lesbiennes existent, aussi.

-Aaaah. Je veux... Je veux... Je veux aller en forêt, dit Uther en les regardant tous les deux d'un air affolé. S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît. Emmenez-moi loin d'ici.

-Non, Monsieur, nous n'irons pas en forêt, s'indigna Alfred. Nous allons faire face à la situation avec sang froid et dignité, et nous installer à l'intérieur de cette maison, avec nos bagages et notre service en porcelaine.

Rolph le fit pivoter face à la porte et le remit en ordre.

Uther prit une inspiration profonde.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton père m'ait vu comme ça, dit Merlin, la tête entre ses mains. Je veux mourir, je veux mourir.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-Pense aux filles de la gay pride, idiot, dit-il, en lui assénant une claque sur la tête. Ce n'est pas une honte d'aimer mettre des robes.

-OUI MAIS JE N'AIME PAS CA ! s'écria Merlin, les yeux larmoyants. C'EST TA SOEUR QUI M'A FORCE !

-Un peu de nerf, bon sang, Merlin ! Je croyais que tu en avais plus que ça ? Tu te comportes vraiment comme une fillette.

-Je veux aller me changer, supplia Merlin.

-Hors de question. Tu ne te changeras pas, et je ne me changerai pas non plus, dit Arthur, les yeux étincelants. Je vais ouvrir cette porte, maintenant, et lui demander ce qu'il veut, robe ou pas robe, parce que... c'est lui qui s'invite ici à vingt-trois heures, sans aucune raison, et c'est nous qui sommes tranquillement chez nous, à faire tout ce que nous avons envie de faire parce que NOUS SOMMES CHEZ NOUS ET PAS LUI. Maintenant, arrête de te cacher, arrête de gémir, et soutiens-moi comme tu es censé le faire, espèce de dégonflé, au lieu de te comporter comme un pleutre.

-Un quoi ?

Arthur ouvrit la porte.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Père, dit-il, d'un ton très digne, en se plantant face à lui, robe rose et maquillage inclus.

-Arthur, dit Uther, en le dévisageant avec effroi, le visage blanc comme le marbre.

-Nous ne t'attendions pas, dit Arthur, en le toisant, sur la défensive.

-De toute évidence, dit Uther. Mais maintenant que je suis là, que tu le permettes ou non... je vais entrer.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le faire, Uther, Alfred et Rolph forcèrent le passage en direction du vestibule.

Les trois hommes dans leurs vêtements impeccables continuèrent leur progression en direction du salon.

Alfred tenait son service de porcelaine soigneusement empaqueté à la main, s'y cramponnant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? dit Arthur, incrédule, en leur courant aux trousses.

Au même instant, Morgane, qui arrivait du salon, se figea sur-place.

-Père ? dit-elle, abasourdie. Que fais-tu ici, à cette heure-ci ?

-Je m'installe dans ma nouvelle maison, répondit Uther avec dignité, en déposant le sac qu'il tenait à la main dans un claquement sec sur le sol.

-Quelle nouvelle maison ? dit Arthur, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Uther lui renvoya un regard éloquent.

-Quoi, tu veux dire _ici _? dit Arthur, sa voix, montant involontairement dans les aigus.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit Uther, avec une ironie cinglante. Après avoir été expulsé de chez moi par vos soins dans l'après-midi.

-Quoi ? dit Arthur, stupéfait. Comment ça, expulsé de chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Oh mon Dieu, dit Morgane, effarée, en réalisant ce qui avait du se passer.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il ait été expulsé ? demanda Arthur à sa sœur.

-La villa de Londres... bégaya Morgane, confuse. Elle a... elle a été vendue.

-Comment as-tu pu vendre la maison sans m'en parler ? dit Arthur, furieux.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Edmond Weiss ! s'écria Morgane, sur la défensive. Il m'a harcelée au téléphone quand nous étions à l'aéroport, alors que Lancelot était en train d'embarquer pour Kinshasa, et... je voulais juste dire au-revoir à Lancelot, alors je lui ai dit de faire ce qu'il voulait ! Et malgré ça, je suis arrivée trop tard pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne passe la douane, et je n'ai pas pu...

-C'était un accord verbal, Morgane, personne ne signe un contrat de vente avec ça ! dit Arthur, les deux mains sur sa tête.

-Oui, mais non, parce que le soir, quand il a recommencé à m'appeler, j'avais une migraine atroce, et il s'est montré tellement insistant..., et tu étais occupé avec Gwen... alors … alors je lui ai demandé s'il ne pouvait pas se charger de tout, et il m'a dit oui, à condition que je lui signe une procuration, et il me l'a envoyée par mail. J'ai signé, scanné, renvoyé, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lire, j'ai...

-Tu signes une procuration sans même la lire ? hurla Arthur à sa sœur. C'est de l'inconscience, tu sais que ce voleur de Weiss aurait pu te faire signer n'importe quoi ?

-Je lui ai fait confiance ! J'étais fatiguée ! Les nouveaux propriétaires n'étaient pas censés emménager aussi vite ! Weiss m'avait promis que nous aurions au moins un mois pour trouver une solution et reloger Papa ailleurs ! Il n'était pas censé se faire mettre à la porte le lendemain ! Et comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir que Weiss m'avait _menti _?

-Comme si les promoteurs immobiliers avaient l'habitude de dire la vérité ! s'égosilla Arthur. La Morgane que je connais n'aurait jamais signé une procuration sans même y jeter un coup d'oeil !Je ne comprends pas où tu avais la tête !

-Je sais... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je... je suis vraiment désolée.

Morgane fondit en larmes.

-Désolée ! hurla Arthur.

-Ca suffit tous les deux, dit Merlin en les séparant.

-Tu as fait pleurer Morgane, dit Gwen en la prenant dans ses bras avec un regard furieux à Arthur.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de _faire semblant, _dit Arthur incrédule face aux larmes de sa soeur_._

-Je ne fais pas _semblant, _espèce d'imbécile, je suis... je suis... j'en ai assez de tout ça ! dit Morgane, en larmes.

Uther regarda son fils catastrophé, sa fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, son gendre à l'air paniqué et sa belle-fille indignée.

-Eh bien, dit-il enfin, ça fait plaisir de voir que même si je suis à la rue, mes enfants ne m'ont pas jeté hors de chez moi à propos_. _Je dois dire, que je commençais à me poser la question. Entre ça et le fait que vous n'ayez prévu aucune pension pour mon entretien...

Arthur rougit en se retournant vers son père.

-Bien sûr que si, nous avons prévu une pension..., commença-t-il, indigné.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Uther en regardant son fils sans ciller.

-Je suis absolument certain que nous avons discuté de ça ensemble... Morgane ?

-C'était le dernier soir et tu voulais tellement rentrer à la maison... , dit Morgane, d'un ton accusateur. Je ne me souviens plus si nous avons fini par l'écrire ou si nous avons...

-...oublié, dit Arthur, mortifié.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait relire, je te l'avais dit, l'accusa Morgane.

Uther regarda ses enfants rouges de confusion, et soudain, il éclata de rire.

-De vrais gestionnaires tous les deux, à ce que je vois.

Puis il se retourna vers son majordome et lui dit :

-Alfred. Etant donné les qualités d'organisation de nos hôtes, je doute qu'ils nous offrent le thé... je vous suggère donc de sortir le service en porcelaine de ma mère et de préparer du Tetley pour tout le monde, il semble que cette maisonnée en ait grand besoin.

-Excellente idée, Monsieur, dit le majordome, et il se mit en chemin pour la cuisine d'un pas décidé.

-Rolph, allez chercher les bagages dans la voiture, je vous prie.

Uther regarda Mithian et Elyan qui venaient d'apparaître, tenant Mordred par la main, et il annonça :

-Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'irai prendre place au salon.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Arthur, avec un reniflement, et il ajouta d'un ton neutre :

-Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît... te changer avant de venir nous rejoindre ?

Arthur soutint son regard sans flancher, visiblement agacé.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre ma tenue ? demanda-t-il.

Uther ouvrit la bouche. Vit Merlin joindre les mains d'un air suppliant juste derrière Arthur en lui faisant « non. Observa du coin de l'oeil Alfred dont la tête venait d'émerger de la cuisine et lui faisait signe de se taire. Referma la bouche. Et finit par lâcher d'un ton moqueur :

-Tu es es assez grand pour savoir comment t'habiller, mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose. Le rose n'est _vraiment pas_ ta couleur.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche. Merlin lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

-Nous allons nous changer, dit-il, en entraînant Arthur vers les escaliers.

-Bonne idée, s'empressa de s'exclamer Elyan, en emmenant Mithian et Mordred avec lui.

-Je vais monter réveiller Papa, dit Gwen, en leur emboîtant le pas en direction des étages.

Uther regarda Morgane, qui se trouvait face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux encore un peu trop brillants.

-Et toi ? Tu n'as nulle part où aller ?Rien d'urgent à faire ?

-Non, répondit-elle, le menton dressé.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'elle l'escorta au salon.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

A peine Morgane et Uther furent-ils assis qu'Alfred arriva avec un plateau garni de tasses.

-Thé au citron, avec un nuage de lait, comme vous l'aimiez autrefois, Mademoiselle Morgane, dit le majordome en la servant.

-Merci beaucoup, Alfred, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de vous revoir, après tout ce temps. Vous n'avez pas changé du tout...

-Vous êtes trop bonne, Mademoiselle Morgane j'ai tout de même un peu vieilli en l'espace de vingt ans. Mais vous êtes devenue une jeune personne tout à fait exquise. Si je puis me permettre.

-Vous pouvez, Alfred, dit Morgane, touchée.

-Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué, dit le majordome, avant d'aller servir Uther.

Le vieux roi prit une gorgée de thé, et regarda sa fille.

-Arthur a raison, tu sais ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de signer des papiers sans lire les articles du contrat, murmura-t-il.

Il but encore un peu de thé et ajouta du ton de la conversation :

-Serais-tu... contrariée en ce moment ?

Morgane lui lança un regard embrouillé.

-Oui. Non. Ce n'est rien de très important, répondit-elle, parce que ce n'était pas le sujet.

-Je n'aime pas te voir contrariée, nota Uther. Quand tu étais petite, et que tu faisais cette tête-là, ça me donnait toujours un pincement au cœur...

-Je ne suis plus petite, se défendit Morgane. Et... je ne fais certainement pas _cette tête-là_.

-Vous faites tout à fait cette tête-là, Mademoiselle, intervint Alfred. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

Uther haussa un sourcil.

Morgane baissa les yeux.

-Elle est offensée, nota-t-il.

-Pas du tout, protesta Morgane.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu irais jusqu'à nous léguer toute ta précieuse fortune, à moi et Arthur, dit enfin la jeune femme, d'un ton embarrassé. Surtout pas... après la scène que tu nous as faite sur ton lit de mort, à l'hôpital.

-Pour que ta mère m'ait choisi, il fallait quand même que j'aie quelques qualités en plus de mes affreux défauts, répondit-il avec humour. Il m'arrive d'être un homme surprenant dans le bon sens du terme tu sais.

Morgane lui jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne me considères plus comme un monstre à cause de ma magie ? demanda-t-elle, acerbe.

-Non. Je ne te considère pas comme un monstre. Mais j'avoue que tout à l'heure, quand les Goldenflower ont débarqué chez moi, je t'ai traitée de peste, répondit Uther à sa fille, non sans humour.

Morgane eut un reniflement amusé.

-Je tiens ça de toi. Le côté peste.

Uther eut un sourire en coin.

-L'élève a surpassé le maître, lâcha-t-il. Tu fais une peste fabuleuse, crois-moi sur parole.

Morgane eut un petit rire, et l'espace d'un instant, le silence qui s'installa entre eux fut presque confortable..

-Est-ce qu'Arthur se prend souvent pour une diva ? demanda alors Uther à sa fille, d'un ton prudent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question, dit Morgane avec méfiance.

-C'est juste pour savoir, si c'est _aussi _quelque chose à quoi il va falloir que je m'habitue, parce que Merlin ne m'avait pas vraiment expliqué les choses comme ça...

-Oui. Tu ferais bien de t'habituer, dit Morgane, perfide.

Avant d'ajouter face au regard déconfit de son père :

-Mais non, il ne le fait pas _très_ souvent.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Papa, réveille-toi.

Gaïus sursauta sur son lit et loucha sur Gwen.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Ca ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Papa, dit-elle, d'un ton de reproches.

Le vieil homme se calma brusquement.

-Tu m'as fait peur... à venir me réveiller comme ça en pleine nuit.

-Il faut que tu descendes au salon avec nous, l'informa-t-elle. Uther est là.

-Uther ?

Gaïus regarda Gwen de plus près, abasourdi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Uther fait ici ?chuchota-t-il.

-Morgane et Arthur l'ont laissé sans un sou et l'agent immobilier vient de revendre sa villa. Il est SDF et il est arrivé ici parce qu'il n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller, résuma Gwen.

Les yeux de Gaïus lui sortirent de la tête.

-Comment Morgane et Arthur ont-ils pu négliger ce genre de détails ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Apparemment, parce qu'ils avaient la tête ailleurs. Je me demande bien ce que nous allons pouvoir faire de lui, dit pensivement la jeune femme.

-Comment ça, ce que nous allons pouvoir faire de lui ? Nous n'allons quand même pas le jeter dehors, s'insurgea Gaïus.

-Mmm... ça reste à voir, dit Gwen, avec humour.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Uther est peut-être impossible, mais il ne mérite quand même pas de finir à la rue. Vous allez tous être riches grâce à lui, un peu de reconnaissance ne vous étoufferait pas. D'ailleurs, si j'avais Arthur et Morgane sous la main... je leur chaufferais les oreilles pour l'avoir oublié... Gwen, arrête de rire.

-J'adore te voir t'énerver pour lui. Ca me surprendra toujours, à quel point tu es capable de le défendre... mais je n'étais pas sérieuse quand je parlais de le mettre à la rue. Ce ne serait pas juste... il essaie de s'améliorer. Malgré tout..je serai impitoyable s'il ne respecte pas les règles.

-Quelles règles ?

-Oh, il sait lesquelles. Nous en avons déjà parlé ensemble, lui et moi, nota Gwen.

Elle aida Gaïus à passer une robe de chambre sur son pyjama, et quelques instants plus tard, ils sortaient dans le couloir où ils croisèrent Mithian et Elyan, en train de débattre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? leur demanda Gwen.

-Nous étions en train de nous demander si c'était vraiment judicieux de redescendre, dit Mithian.

-Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous parliez de toutes ces choses en famille, renchérit Elyan. Je veux dire : techniquement, je suis un membre de la famille, mais... je n'ai pas grand chose à voir avec le débat, alors...

-Restez ici, c'est préférable, acquiesça Gaïus. Ce pauvre Uther n'a pas besoin d'une audience élargie maintenant.

-Ce pauvre Uther, dit Gwen, d'un ton plein d'humour.

-Pas un mot de plus, jeune fille, menaça Gaïus. On ne parle pas de cette manière-là des personnes âgées...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Aaaaah, gémit Arthur en refermant derrière lui la porte de la chambre. Mon _père _est ici et je porte une _robe_. Dis-moi comment est-ce que les choses pourraient être pires ?

-Je le savais, moi, que c'était une mauvaise idée, cette histoire de poker travesti, dit Merlin en s'empêtrant dans sa longue jupe bleue alors qu'il bataillait pour avancer jusqu'à l'armoire.

Arthur le regarda et faillit attraper un fou-rire. Il se souvenait d'avoir soupçonné Merlin de se travestir à l'occasion quand ils étaient encore jeunes à Camelot. Et il s'était demandé une ou deux fois à quoi il ressemblerait dans les parures de Guenièvre depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser à lui... disons, autrement que d'un point de vue purement amical. Simple curiosité, évidemment. Merlin avait un visage plus gracieux que la plupart des garçons, et Arthur se demandait s'il aurait pu passer facilement pour une fille. Mais la vérité, c'était que son magicien préféré avait l'air de débarquer de la lune à l'intérieur de cette robe. Il réussissait à avoir l'air aussi maladroit et aussi mal fagoté que dans n'importe quel autre vêtement, alors que ce vêtement tombait magnifiquement sur Guenièvre, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il se déplaçait avec grâce à ce moment précis. Merlin faisait un travesti absolument lamentable.

Par-contre, le maquillage était plutôt réussi. Morgane savait y faire avec l'eye-liner ses yeux n'avaient jamais eu l'air aussi bleus, ni ses cils aussi longs, et le blush faisait ressortir ses incroyables pommettes d'une manière saisissante.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit Merlin, horrifié devant son reflet, en atteignant le miroir de la garde-robe.

Il n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur de la catastrophe avant de se regarder.

Il se mit à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre en s'exclamant d'un ton catastrophé :

-J'ai laissé ta soeur me faire ça. J'ai laissé ton père me voir comme ça. Ca y est, ma réputation est finie, plus jamais personne ne me prendra au sérieux dans cette famille.

Arthur s'approcha de lui et éclata de rire en voyant son propre reflet.

Ils avaient l'air beaux, tous les deux.

-Ne te plains pas, dit-il en lui passant les bras autour du cou. Tu as eu droit à la robe bleue, elles m'ont donné la rose. Père a raison, le rose n'est vraiment pas ma couleur. J'ai l'air parfaitement ridicule atifé comme ça.

Il posa ses doigts sur la nuque de Merlin qui frissonna à son contact.

-Ca chatouille, protesta-t-il, amusé.

-Mmm..., fit Arthur en déposant un baiser en-dessous des cheveux courts, faisant se hérisser les poils sur sa peau.

Merlin se tortilla dans son étreinte.

-Arthur, ton père nous attend...

-Oh, oui, dit Arthur avec un sourire amusé.

-Il faut qu'on se change, et... oh, zut, le démaquillant est en bas dans la salle de bains.

-Tu n'as qu'à le télétransporter par magie..., dit Arthur, pas très concentré sur la question.

Les mains d'Arthur se posèrent sur la taille de Merlin qui sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

Les yeux fascinés d'Arthur plongèrent dans ceux de son magicien.

-Le mascara te fait de longs cils, observa-t-il, pensif. Longs comme ceux d'une fille...je trouve ça vraiment joli.

-Arthur..., dit Merlin, en essayant de battre en retraite.

Arthur captura ses lèvres d'un baiser suave et chaud et le fit reculer en direction du lit.

Maudit soit-il, il savait si bien embrasser qu'il était difficile de ne pas céder.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! protesta quand même Merlin, dont l'esprit était occupé par la visite d'Uther.

-Juste cinq petites minutes, dit Arthur, d'un ton charmeur. Mon père est au salon et nous sommes tous les deux habillés en fille, nous ne revivrons pas un tel moment de si tôt, laisse-moi donc savourer ce délicieux sentiment de transgression...

Merlin s'empêtra dans la robe et tomba sur le lit.

Arthur atterrit au-dessus de lui et lui caressa la joue, puis, l'embrassa à nouveau, plus voluptueusement, cette fois.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Uther ! dit Gaïus d'un ton plein de sympathie, en arrivant au salon.

Le vieux roi se leva pour accueillir son ancien conseiller avec chaleur.

-Gaïus... quel plaisir de vous revoir.

Les deux hommes se donnèrent l'accolade.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui vous est arrivé, dit Gaïus, sous le choc. Expulsé de votre propre maison ! Où est Arthur ! Je tiens à ce qu'il vous fasse ses excuses immédiatement ! Où a-t-il filé ?

-En haut, avec Merlin, répondit laconiquement Morgane.

Gaïus poussa un soupir qui venait du cœur. On pouvait toujours compter sur ces deux-là pour s'éclipser dans la chambre aux moments les plus mal choisis.

-Comme si c'était le moment, marmonna-t-il.

-Ils sont juste partis se changer, les défendit Gwen. Nous étions en train de jouer à...

Uther s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Gaïus adressa un regard perplexe à son vieil ami, puis à sa fille adoptive.

-A..., l'encouragea-t-il.

-Qu'importe, dit Gwen, abrégeant les explications.

Gaïus se retourna vers Uther.

-J'espère que vous avez fait la paix avec l'idée d'être grand-père depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. D'autant que nous allons être grands-pères du même petit-fils tous les deux !

-Oui, qui l'aurait cru, dit Uther, avec un léger sourire.

Il regarda Guenièvre et ajouta avec un signe de tête :

-Votre fille devient plus belle de jour en jour, et j'espère que le bébé se porte bien.

-Il se porte très bien, répondit Gwen. Et je suis peut-être de plus en plus belle, mais je suis toujours aussi ferme sur ses opinions. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié notre discussion à ce sujet ? Parce que vous êtes ici chez moi.

-Chez nous, rectifia Gaïus en regardant Gwen.

-Prenez garde, mon ami, les enfants savent y faire ces jours-ci pour mettre leurs parents à la porte de leur propre maison, dit Uther avec un humour sarcastique.

-Pourrait-on arrêter avec ça ? dit Morgane, empourprée. Ce déménagement forcé n'était pas intentionnel, et nous allons trouver une solution.

-Intentionnel ou non, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier, nota Gaïus à l'attention de Morgane.

-SDF ou non, si votre langue fourche je vous mets dehors à la première occasion, signala Gwen à Uther.

-Qui prendra un peu de thé ? demanda Alfred, qui avait l'art de désamorcer les situations de crise avec son service de porcelaine.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Tu es impossible..., se plaignit Merlin lorsqu'Arthur le libéra de son baiser.

-C'est fou comme l'eye-liner fait ressortir tes yeux, rêva l'intéressé d'un air fasciné.

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, se moqua Merlin.

-Non, c'est vrai. Tu aurais fait une très jolie fille..., dit Arthur avec un sourire séducteur.

-Je ne suis pas une fille, protesta Merlin.

-Je suis sûr que tu aurais dit ça même si tu en avais été une, rétorqua Arthur en riant.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de flirter avec moi ? demanda Merlin, incrédule.

-Toujours, promit Arthur.

Il l'embrassa une troisième fois, en l'attirant un peu plus près.

Merlin passa ses doigts dans ses avait envie de libérer sa magie, de la laisser flotter vers Arthur, de le caresser avec elle... mais il sentit la Source gronder derrière le Mur et il réprima ses instincts à toute force, devinant que les choses risquaient de dégénérer très vite s'il les laissait partir dans ce sens-là. Avec Uther au rez-de-chaussée, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de provoquer un cataclysme magique.

Il rouvrit les yeux, à contre-coeur. Le visage d'Arthur – fard à paupières et fond de teint inclus – était penché sur le sien, les cheveux en l'air. Des poils blonds étaient visibles sur son torse à hauteur du décolleté de la robe rose dont l'avait affublé Morgane et ses biceps menaçaient de faire sauter les coutures des manches.

Merlin sentit le fou-rire poindre et regretta de n'avoir pas d'appareil photo sous la main.

Il aurait pu faire chanter le roi présent et à venir pendant des siècles avec celle-ci.

Il fut incapable de se retenir.

-Tu aurais fait une fille affreuse ! s'exclama-t-il, entre deux éclats de rire.

-Toujours aussi charmant, Merlin, vraiment, dit Arthur, au-dessus de lui, en plissant les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Merlin tira les poils qui poussaient sur son torse et commenta :

-Une fille à la pilosité anormalement développée, si tu préfères ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merlin, tu es le seul magicien au monde qui ait l'art d'interrompre les moments magiques _à chaque fois _à grands renforts de blagues lamentables, s'emporta-t-il. Es-tu totalement imperméable au romantisme ?

Merlin eut une grimace amusée.

-Quel romantisme ? Tu te rends compte que ton père nous prend pour deux folles finies ? Je veux dire... après que j'aie juré par tous les dieux pendant des semaines que tu n'avais jamais essayé de te travestir de toute ta vie...

-J'abandonne, dit Arthur, découragé.

-Sérieusement : après ça, _rien _de ce que je pourrai dire ne réussira à le convaincre que tu n'as pas un penchant immodéré pour le rouge à lèvres..., dit Merlin en louchant sur lui.

-Je m'en fiche, qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, répondit Arthur d'un ton de défi. Ce n'est pas une tare de se travestir. Et d'ailleurs... je ne suis pas _si _affreux que ça en fille.

-C'est toi qui le dis...

Il se pencha en avant, et, dans une nouvelle tentative de charme, il tira sur le col de Merlin en disant :

-Ca te va vraiment bien, tu sais ? Pas forcément la robe... enfin, pas forcément celle-ci, mais l'eye-liner ? Ca te donne un certain style.

-Je ne vais _pas _commencer à porter de l'eye-liner sous prétexte que tu trouves que ça me donne un style.

-Tu n'es pas drôle.

-J'ai _pleuré _quand Morgane me l'a mis. D'ailleurs... il est grand temps de se démaquiller, ton père doit se demander ce qu'on est en train de faire.

-Laisse-le donc se poser des questions, dit Arthur avec un sourire sournois.

-Arthur, ne sois pas méchant avec ton père, prévint Merlin les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne suis pas méchant ! Qui aime bien, châtie bien...

- C'était méchant de l'oublier pour la pension, et aussi, de vendre sa maison sans l'informer.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est Morgane qui...

-Ca m'est égal, c'était méchant, et maintenant il est à la _rue, _le pauvre_._

-Il n'est pas à la rue, nous allons...

-...l'héberger ici, dit Merlin d'un ton ferme.

-Quoi ? dit Arthur, sous le choc.

La réponse se fit attendre. Merlin était coincé dans sa robe, qu'il s'efforçait d'enlever en la passant par-dessus sa tête.

-Ne tire pas, ou tu vas la craquer ! Guenièvre est fantastique à l'intérieur, si tu lui craques, elle ne pourra plus la mettre, s'exclama Arthur.

-Tu n'as qu'à m'aider à l'enlever...je n'arrive pas à...la faire passer...

-Attends, attends.

Arthur tira. Un « crac » retentissant se fit entendre. Merlin émergea de la robe, pantelant.

Déconfits, ils regardèrent la déchirure.

-Ca y est, maintenant elle est fichue, se lamenta Arthur.

-Mais non.

Merlin envoya un filament de magie resserrer les fils et la robe redevint intacte.

-Des fois, j'oublie presque que tu peux faire ça, dit Arthur avec un sourire en coin. Comment est-ce que je peux oublier ?

-Parce que j'évite de trop m'en servir, répondit Merlin.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Arthur, avec un regard teinté d'incompréhension.

-Parce que, quand je m'en sers, je passe par Morgane, et que c'est... étrange, pour moi, dit Merlin en se mordant la lèvre.

Il aida Arthur à se dépêtrer de sa propre robe, puis, entreprit de lui nettoyer la figure avec le démaquillant.

Ils étaient assis face à face sur le lit.

Arthur trouva le moyen de lui embrasser l'intérieur du poignet, puis, de lui voler un autre baiser.

-Je suis sérieux, tu sais, lui dit-il, avec un regard malheureux. Quand je dis que tu as l'art de ruiner toutes mes tentatives pour être romantique avec toi. A chaque fois que j'essaie d'aller vers toi, tu... finis par faire une blague à deux pence... et par t'échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Merlin baissa les yeux sur le morceau de coton qu'il tenait à la main, abandonnant sa tentative de démaquillage.

Il détestait quand Arthur avait l'air d'un chiot abandonné, ça le faisait se sentir coupable.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour, tu... pourras... vouloir de moi... à nouveau, dit Arthur, à voix basse.

Merlin lui jeta un coup d'oeil et essuya tendrement un reste de mascara qui avait bavé sur sa joue.

-Je veux toujours de toi, dit-il avec douceur.

-Oui, mais je parle de vouloir de moi... tu sais comment, insista Arthur en le dévisageant avec insistance.

Merlin sentit ses joues s'enflammer et regarda ailleurs.

-Merlin..., insista Arthur. Est-ce que...

-Oui, souffla timidement Merlin.

-Quand, demanda Arthur en lui cueillant le menton pour l'obliger à ramener ses yeux sur lui.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Merlin, en se sentant rougir davantage.

-Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ? insista Arthur.

-Des années ? répéta Merlin, horrifié. J'espère bien que non...

-Alors, quand...

-Arthur, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, dit Merlin, d'un ton malheureux. Je sais que je peux parfois donner l'impression que je n'ai pas vraiment... envie. Mais, ce n'est pas ça. Je t'assure.

-Donc, tu as... envie, dit Arthur, avec un sourire réjoui.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment de parler de ça ? Alors que ton père nous attend au salon ? demanda Merlin,qui recherchait une échappatoire.

-Oui, dit Arthur, inflexible.

Merlin soupira.

-J'ai envie, reconnut-il.

Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit, illuminant son visage.

Les yeux de Merlin étincelèrent.

-Ce que tu peux être crétin, quand même, dit-il d'un ton acerbe, en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Comment peux-tu penser que je n'aie pas envie ? Tu donnerais envie à un mort vivant avec ta manière de sauter sur les gens tout le temps.

Il vit le regard abasourdi d'Arthur et s'exclama confusément :

-Désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je...

-Toujours aussi charmant, Merlin, se moqua gentiment Arthur. Tu as un véritable don pour battre froid la passion amoureuse, tu sais ça ? Tu pourrais écrire un livre. _100 idées originales pour repousser les avances de votre bien-aimé selon Merlin Emrys..._

-Oh, laisse-moi tranquille, dit Merlin, rouge pivoine

-Certainement pas, dit Arthur. Moi aussi, j'ai envie. Plus le temps passe, et plus j'y pense, et j'ai...

-Arthur, l'interrompit Merlin, paniqué.

-Quoi, je n'ai même pas le droit d'en _parler _?

-Oui... Non...

Arthur lui fit son regard pâté en croûte.

-Je ne peux pas... faire ça n'importe comment, chuchota nerveusement Merlin. Sinon, je risque de provoquer un nouveau tsunami. Il faut qu'on attende... Après la naissance de Galaad... quand j'aurai réglé mes problèmes de Mur... peut-être.

-Comment ça, peut-être ? demanda Arthur, incrédule.

A cet instant, la voix de Gaïus se fit entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée, courroucée.

-Arthur ! Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

-Ta figure, dit précipitamment Arthur à Merlin, en attrapant sa chemise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils descendaient rejoindre les autres en catastrophe.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Vous en avez mis du temps, dit Gaïus, d'un ton accusateur, quand ils apparurent dans le salon. La prochaine fois, vous pourriez peut-être choisir un autre moment pour vous conter fleurette ?

-Quoi ? Nous n'étions pas en train de..., commença Arthur.

Mais Merlin s'empoupra si vivement que toutes les protestations d'innocence devinrent inutiles.

Uther devint rouge vif à son tour, et s'éventa furieusement. Morgane eut un regard sadique, Gwen, un sourire amusé. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises côte à côte à l'intérieur du canapé. Morgane fixait son père du coin de l'oeil, comme si elle était occupée à l'étudier. Gwen était absorbée par la feuille de papier sur laquelle elle était en train d'écrire consciencieusement. Uther était assis face à elles, sur un fauteuil, Gaïus à côté de lui, sur un autre.

Merlin tira Arthur par la main et ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Morgane et Gwen pour compléter le conseil de famille.

A peine furent-ils installés qu'Alfred apparut, son plateau à la main.

-Un peu de thé, Monsieur Arthur ? demanda le majordome, en lui proposant une tasse.

-Euh... oui, dit Arthur, désorienté. Merci beaucoup... ?

-C'est Alfred, l'informa aimablement Morgane. C'est un amour. Il me faisait sauter sur ses genoux lorsque j'étais petite. Cela va faire trente ans qu'il supporte Papa. Il mériterait une médaille rien que pour ça.

-Morgane ! dit Merlin, horrifié.

-Oh, dit Arthur, avec un regard incrédule vers Alfred. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de patience, je suis très impressionné.

-Merci pour moi, s'indigna Uther.

-C'est mon travail d'être patient, Monsieur Arthur, dit Alfred en s'inclinant pour verser le thé, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : "accessoirement, je donne aussi d'excellents conseils sur l'élégance vestimentaire".

Arthur s'étrangla.

Le majordome offrit ensuite une tasse de thé à Merlin en lui demandant aimablement :

-Et comment va notre jeune protégé préféré ?

-Très bien, merci beaucoup, dit Merlin, en rougissant.

-Si je puis me permettre, je vous préfère sans fond de teint, nota Alfred.

Merlin s'étouffa et faillit laisser tomber la tasse en porcelaine par-terre.

-Attention avec ça ? dit gentiment Alfred. Nous tenons beaucoup à ce service, qui nous vient de notre grand-mère c'est l'un des rares souvenirs que nous avons réussi à sauver de l'invasion des Goldenflower.

-Les Goldenflower, répéta Morgane.

-Franchement, Morgane. Vendre notre maison à des Américains ! dit Uther, d'un ton méprisant.

-Mademoiselle Morgane ne devait pas s'être rendue compte qu'elle avait opéré une transaction avec des gens de cette... sorte, dit Alfred, en fronçant le nez.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change, qu'ils soient Américains ou Japonais ? s'étonna Arthur.

Uther et Alfred le regardèrent comme s'il était fou.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est là, dit le vieux roi, peut-être conviendrait-il de régler la question de mon logement.

-En effet, nota Gaïus.

-Oh, vous allez rester ici, bien sûr, s'exclama Merlin.

Arthur, Gwen, Morgane braquèrent leurs regards sur lui comme un seul, choqués par l'annonce.

-Quoi ? dit celui-ci, face à leur réaction.

-C'est très gentil à toi, Merlin, dit fermement Uther, mais je ne crois pas que tout le monde...

-Bien sûr que si, tout le monde est d'accord, l'interrompit Merlin. N'est-ce pas, Arthur ?

-Je..., articula Arthur.

Merlin lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aïeuh...oui, évidemment, bafouilla le roi.

-Je n'..., commença Morgane, les sourcils froncés.

-Bien sûr que tu n'aurais pas mieux dit, la coupa Merlin, en la dévisageant d'un regard brûlant. Nous serons tous heureux d'avoir Uther parmi nous, et il sera très heureux lui aussi de pouvoir enfin retrouver ses deux enfants à qui il a légué toute sa fortune sans rien demander en échange...

Morgane et Arthur baissèrent les yeux sur le tapis, honteux.

-Sans compter que nous allons bientôt avoir un enfant dans cette maison. Et que c'est très important pour l'équilibre de Galaad d'avoir ses deux grands-pères auprès de lui. Donc, si tout le monde est d'accord...

-... je vais rappeler les règles, dit Gwen en levant enfin les yeux de la feuille sur laquelle elle n'avait cessé d'écrire. Pas de propos racistes, homophobes, misogynes ou transphobes. Pas de blasphèmes envers la Déesse. Pas de propos haineux envers les autres espèces intelligentes. Pas de réactions antimagiques ou de discriminations verbales envers les sorciers. Respect de la vie privée d'autrui. Respect de la liberté individuelle de chacun. Respect de la démocratie...

-La démocratie de..., dit Uther, abasourdi.

-La démocratie domestique, répondit Gwen, en haussant un sourcil. Vous vous engagerez également à faire preuve de politesse, de courtoisie et à respecter les habitudes de vie de vos cohabitants. En échange de quoi, vous recevrez ici égards, gîte et couvert, et serez intégré au fonctionnement familial existant.

Elle lui tendit la feuille sur laquelle elle avait écrit et lui ordonna :

-Signez.

-Pardon ? dit Uther.

-C'est le règlement intérieur, dit-elle, en le dévisageant d'un air implacable. Signez.

-Je...

-Faites-le, souffla Merlin entre ses dents.

Uther roula des yeux, et s'exécuta.

-Tout ce cirque pour passer la nuit ici...

-Nous sommes un peu à l'étroit, dit Gaïus. Mais je peux vous faire installer un second lit à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque.

-Et... Alfred et Rolph ? demanda Uther. J'espère que vous avez prévu un endroit où les loger. Je ne vais quand même pas les faire dormir dans la voiture.

-Qui est Rolph ? demanda Arthur.

-Son chauffeur, dit Merlin.

-Mon garde du corps, rectifia Uther. Pour le cas où vous décideriez de m'assassiner dans mon sommeil.

-Comme si c'était dans nos intentions ! répondit Arthur, indigné.

-On ne sait jamais, après tout, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais ruiné par mes propres enfants, dit Uther, en montant sur ses grands chevaux.

-Où est le chéquier, Morgane ? demanda Arthur, agacé. Je vais lui signer un chèque d'un million, et en finir avec cette histoire...

-Je ne veux pas de ton argent, dit Uther, furieux et guindé. Tout ce que je demande, c'est un peu de considération.

-Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé avoir de la considération de la part de mon père quand je suis allé le voir à l'hôpital, au lieu de l'entendre m'insul..

-Arthur ça suffit, dit Merlin en le baillonnant.

-Mmmmmffff !

Merlin regarda Uther d'un air désolé.

-Excusez-le, dit-il.

-C'est à lui de s'excuser, pointa Uther, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Arthur excuse-toi, ordonna Merlin.

-Lui d'abord, dit Arthur en foudroyant son père d'un regard assassin.

Merlin implora Uther du regard.

-Uther, _s'il vous plaît._

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de le faire en premier ?

-Ne faites pas votre tête de mule ! hurla Merlin.

Gwen et Morgane le dévisagèrent avec stupeur.

Uther s'agita sur son fauteuil.

-Je m'excuse pour avoir insulté ta famille, dit le vieux roi à son fils, d'un ton bougon.

Merlin braqua ses yeux sur Morgane.

-Morgane...

-C'est bon, souffla-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur ses ongles. Je m'excuse pour avoir vendu la maison à des Américains.

Alfred poussa un soupir.

Merlin regarda Arthur.

Arthur garda les lèvres closes.

-Arthur, dit Merlin d'un ton suppliant. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête.

-Je ne fais pas ma...

-Si, parfaitement, dit Merlin. Excuse-toi auprès de ton père.

-Non.

-Si tu m'aimes, il faut que tu le fasses.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est du chantage ! se révolta Arthur.

-Ne gâche pas tous mes efforts pour réconcilier cette famille, s'écria Merlin. Excuse-toi, maintenant !

Arthur renifla.

-Si tu ne t'excuses pas tout de suite, dit Merlin furieux, je dors sur le canapé... _et il n'y aura plus jamais d'arbres entre nous !_

Morgane recracha son thé par le nez et se mit à tousser furieusement.

-Douce Déesse, dit Gaïus en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Mais de quoi parle-t-il, dit Uther, qui n'y comprenait rien.

-Très bien !

Arthur reposa sa tasse dans un claquement brutal qui fit grimacer Alfred.

Il se retourna vers son père, le dos raide.

-Je m'excuse pour avoir crié, dit-il, de mauvaise grâce. Et pour avoir manqué de considération.

-Parfait, dit Uther.

-Je ne m'excuse pas pour la robe, ni pour le maquillage, ni pour la magie, ni pour Guenièvre, ni pour Merlin, ni pour ma vie, ni pour rien d'autre, s'emporta Arthur. Ne crois surtout pas que le jour arrivera _jamais _où je m'excuserai pour ça.

-Personne ne te le demande, Arthur, signala Gaïus au désespoir.

Il soupira puis se retourna vers Uther en disant :

-Alfred et Rolph pourront partager la chambre avec Léon et Elyan. Maintenant que Gauvain et Lancelot sont partis, nous avons deux lits de disponibles. Et maintenant... nous ferions bien de nous installer pour la soirée. Et sur ce... je crois que tout le monde ferait bien d'aller _dormir._

_(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)_

Ainsi Uther Pendragon prit-il ses quartiers au 22 Bayswater Road.

Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire.


	11. Avis à mes lecteurs

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ces 15 jours de silence. En ce moment, je suis vraiment bousculé : j'ai beaucoup de choses à finir au travail, je pars bientôt pour un grand voyage qui va durer deux mois au cours duquel je n'aurai pas de connexions régulières, je déménage (cette fois très loin de là où je suis actuellement) en septembre ce qui nécessite pas mal d'organisation; ma vie bougeant dans tous les sens en ce moment, je n'ai plus le temps de me poser pour écrire tranquillement comme je le faisais avant; pour être honnête, d'ici au mois de septembre, les actualisations risquent d'être très aléatoires; je sais que vous vous êtes tous attachés à cette fic, et je mettrai un point d'honneur à la continuer jusqu'à atteindre le final, mais il risque donc d'y avoir un certain délai auquel je ne vous avais pas habitués. Ne croyez pas que j'ai "lâché le morceau" (ni vous, d'ailleurs) pour autant. Encore désolé pour cette absence :).


	12. Chapitre 10

**_Chers lecteurs, excusez-moi pour ce long délai ! je relance mon intrigue, sans que ça supprime rien à mon message sur l'irrégularité de mes prochains posts. Je ferai les contre-reviews personnalisées ultérieurement pour ce chapitre, mais encore désolé pour ce silence, je sais que vous vous êtes habitués à une certaine régularité ! Et merci pour vos messages à tous._**

**_J'attaque une nouvelle partie de mon intrigue où je vais vous faire voyager un peu._**

**_Tout d'abord, je m'excuse par avance auprès de mes éventuels lecteurs Congolais pour les inexactitudes qu'ils pourront relever dans ce récit de fiction._**

**_Le contexte politique global dans lequel s'inscrit cette partie est basé sur des faits réels, mais bien que j'aie voyagé et vécu en Afrique Subsaharienne,je n'ai jamais mis les pieds au Congo, ni au Kivu._**

**_Par conséquent, mes descriptions de la vie rurale sont transposées à partir d'autres lieux du continent Africain et partiellement imaginées._**

**_Les souffrances des habitants du Kivu sont réelles et actuelles et je vous enjoins à lire les articles Wikipédia afférents pour obtenir plus de détails sur la situation de cette région en souffrance à propos de laquelle j'ai simplifié bien des choses dans cette fiction._**

**_Je vous invite aussi à rechercher des témoignages des victimes de la guerre qui fait rage dans la région afin de vous rendre compte par vous-mêmes des difficultés rencontrées par les populations du Kivu au quotidien._**

**_Pour précision, si les noms de ville : Kinshasa, Goma et Butemba sont réels, de même que les noms des groupes armés que je serai amené à citer, les personnages locaux mis en scène sont tous fictifs, de même que le village de Kisori entièrement «inventé » pour les besoins de mon action et les conflits spécifiques qui pourront s'y dérouler._**

**_Merci de me faire vos retours si votre sensibilité a pu être heurtée par certains de mes propos afin que je puisse rectifier le tir en cas de besoin._**

**CHAPITRE 10**

_Bienvenue aux passagers du vol British AirLines 524 à destination de Kinshasa. Nous vous invitons à prendre place et à écouter les consignes de sécurité... _

Amy et Mona se catapultèrent littéralement sur leurs sièges en sautant comme des puces, sans se soucier de bousculer les autres passagers en déboulant.

-C'est la première fois que je prends l'avion, s'exclama Mona, qui ne tenait pas en place, en regardant par le hublot. J'ai hâte de voir le décollage ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi excitée de toute ma vie !

-Moi, je suis déjà allée plusieurs fois en vacances au Nigéria, répondit Amy d'un ton supérieur. Crois-moi, les trajets en avion n'ont rien d'extraordinaire... ils sont plutôt longs et ennuyeux. J'espère qu'ils proposeront des films intéressants... aaah, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette carte ? Pas une seule création Nollywoodienne !

-Regarder des films alors que nous allons _voler _!Ce que tu peux être blasée !

-Et toi, _ignorante. _C'est l'avion qui va voler... pas nous.

Mona envoya un coussin à la tête d'Amy, qui éclata de rire.

Lancelot et Gauvain échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils étaient assis dans la rangée qui se trouvait juste devant celle des deux aventurières en herbe qui continuaient à se chamailler furieusement sans se soucier du tintamarre qu'elles produisaient.

-Un peu de calme, les filles ! intervint Gauvain quand Mona surexcitée envoya voler le magazine de la British Airlines sur les voisins outrés.

-Notre truand préféré a décidé de jouer les grands frères, se moqua Mona, pas effarouchée pour un sou.

-Simple question de bon sens. Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez vous faire virer de l'avion avant le décollage, rétorqua Gauvain en étrécissant les yeux.

-Nous faire virer de l'avion avant d'être arrivés à Kinshasa ? Même pas en rêve, Pucelle, dit Mona en lui envoyant sa couverture à la tête.

Lancelot retira la couverture du visage déconfit de Gauvain et donna une tape de consolation sur l'épaule de son ami en murmurant avec compassion: « eh bien, pour ce qui est de l'autorité, ce n'est pas encore ça ». Perceval leva un instant le nez de son guide de voyage auquel il était rivé depuis l'embarquement et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis en marmonnant : « sacrée responsabilité » d'un air vaguement alarmé pour décrire son sentiment vis à vis du fait d'avoir emmené les deux jeunes filles.

Lancelot eut un petit sourire et se retourna vers ses recrues.

-Mesdemoiselles ? dit-il d'un ton posé.

Mona et Amy cessèrent aussitôt de se chamailler pour se retourner vers lui.

-Pendant le temps de notre voyage, reprit Lancelot d'un ton très sérieux, j'attends de votre part courtoisie et savoir vivre. Morgane vous a envoyées sur le terrain en tant que personnes adultes et responsables, investies d'une importante mission je sais que vous ne décevrez pas ses attentes. Le temps du lycée est terminé, et quand nous aurons posé le pied au Congo, ce n'est pas seulement votre nom que vous engagerez avec votre comportement, mais celui de l'association Espoir, et de la fondation Rêve. J'espère que vous le réalisez pleinement.

-Tu peux nous faire confiance, affirma solennellement Amy, le visage subitement grave.

-Nous avons bien l'intention de prouver à Morgane qu'elle peut compter sur nous, renchérit fermement Mona, d'un ton adulte et mesuré.

-Je n'en espérais pas moins de vous, acquiesça Lancelot avec un regard satisfait.

Les deux filles s'assirent côte à côte et bouclèrent leurs ceintures dans un même geste décidé.

-Comment diable arrives-tu à faire _ça _? se lamenta Gauvain, perplexe face à une telle efficacité.

-On appelle ça l'autorité naturelle, répondit Perceval, d'un ton laconique. C'est un truc qu'il est difficile d'acquérir quand on se comporte comme un gosse vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre...

-C'est _moi _le gosse dont tu parles ? s'exclama Gauvain, indigné.

-Du tout, dit Perceval qui continuait à lire assidûment. C'est _toi _qui te sens visé, l'ami.

-Ne vous y mettez pas aussi tous les deux, dit Lancelot, avec un petit sourire. Sinon, je vais être obligé de sévir, les enfants...

Et bien sûr, Mona et Amy ricanèrent derrière eux.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot se sentit impatient pendant tout le trajet pendant que Perceval continuait à se cultiver et que Gauvain sonnait l'hôtesse toutes les deux minutes pour avoir quelque chose à boire ou à manger, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers son Afrique bien-aimée, qu'il rejoignait enfin...

Il avait hâte de sentir le souffle chaud et humide des latitudes équatoriale sur son visage, hâte de se replonger dans le chaos vivant et désordonné de Kinshasa, avant de quitter la capitale pour pénétrer dans la splendeur sauvage du Kivu, avec ses montagnes bleues couronnées de neige, les bruissements de sa forêt tropicale et ses innombrables collines d'un vert inoubliable...

Il se sentait tellement impatient avec un fond de nervosité qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser.

Quand, à dix-neuf ans, il s'était pour la première fois retrouvé loin de son Angleterre natale, devoir faire face à un monde si différent du sien où tout était à découvrir avait été une véritable révélation; il s'était attaché au Congo comme à une personne, et depuis lors l'Afrique courait dans ses veines c'était une terre âpre et mystérieuse, belle et dure; où vivait une population jeune, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de la Camelot d'autrefois... mais c'était le Kivu, particulièrement, qui remuait ses tripes à cause de ce qui continuait de s'y passer, tous les jours, à l'insu de ceux qui vivaient confortablement installés dans leurs petites habitudes confortables dans les pays occidentaux, bien loin des réalités terribles que vivaient des êtres humains semblables à eux, en un autre point de la planète. Essayer de sensibiliser la population Britannique aux évènements du Congo était si difficile. Combien de fois, au cours de ces derniers mois, Lancelot avait-il eu l'impression d'être la voix qui prêchait dan le désert ?

Au Congo, loin du béton asceptisé de l'Europe, là où les montagnes bleues surgissaient de la jungle inextricable, et où les collines fertiles se découpaient à l'horizon de l'Afrique centrale, il y avait encore de grandes batailles à livrer et des dragons effrayants à affronter même si ceux-ci avaient des visages bien différents de ceux des monstres aux crocs acérés de jadis...

Les populations excentrées des environs de Goma, capitale de la province du Kivu, qui vivaient oubliées de leurs propres dirigeants contraintes de faire face à l'adersité au quotidien, avaient encore besoin de chevaliers des temps anciens convaincus par les valeurs de l'équité et de la justice hélas, il n'en restait plus que très peu pour se faire entendre au milieu des rivalités sanglantes et des conflits d'intérêt qui ravageaient la région...

C'était terrible, parce que les gens que Lancelot avait rencontrés au fil de ses projets, ceux qui souffraient directement du conflit, étaient parmi les plus gentils et les plus accueillants qu'il soit possible d'imaginer.

Quand il pensait à eux, il éprouvait le même pincement au cœur que quand il évoquait sa famille quand il en était éloigné pendant trop longtemps, il se sentait comme exsangue de leurs sourires.

Les menaces qui pesaient sur eux étaient comme des ombres dans son cœur, qui l'inquiétaient en permanence, parce qu'il ne savait que trop bien, pour avoir vécu longtemps dans cette région malmenée, à quel point les dangers y étaient présents et nombreux.

L'Afrique était un continent vaste et magnifique, où la plupart des pays connaissaient la paix.

Mais le Congo... souffrait.

Lancelot avait expliqué la situation à Gauvain et Perceval pour les préparer au voyage, mais il savait mieux que personne qu'avant de l'avoir expérimentée par soi-même, il était difficile d'en prendre la mesure à distance.

Depuis plus de vingt ans, le Kivu était en guerre, une guerre peu médiatisée, insidieuse et violente dont pâtissaient les populations locales au quotidien, sans qu'aucune des instances dirigeantes ne sache à proprement parler quoi faire pour empêcher les abus et les exactions qui étaient perpétrés sur-place.

L'imbroglio général était d'une telle complexité et d'une telle ampleur qu'il semblait tout simplement insoluble.

Les ex-génocidaires Hutus du Front de Libération du Rwanda, après les massacres perpétrés contre les Tutsis à Kigali en 1994, avaient traversé la frontière du Congo, où ils s'étaient transformés en milices hors-la-loi, harcelant les villageois de la province Congolaise du Kivu, frontalière du Rwanda, de l'Ouganda et du Burundi.

C'étaient les mêmes fou furieux que la mère de Guenièvre avait fuis quand elle était venue se réfugier en Angleterre...

Des groupes armés Rwandais et Ougandais, ainsi que des milices Congolaises locales, s'étaient montés pour résister aux milices du FDLR, exerçant des recrutements forcés et des exactions tout aussi nombreuses que les ex-génocidaires sur la population locale qui s'était retrouvée prise entre les factions antagonistes, victime d'abus des seigneurs de guerre locaux de part et d'autres.

Ainsi la guerre commencée au Rwanda s'était-elle déportée au Kivu dans les années 2000, cristallisée autour de l'antagonisme entre Hutus et Tutsis au premier plan, mais en arrière-plan, articulée autour du contrôle des importantes ressources minières de la région, convoité par les différents états limitrophes et par les compagnies commerciales internationales : gisements de diamants, de cobalt, d'or, de matériaux rares destinés à l'informatique...

Elle avait causé près de quatre millions de morts et des victimes par dizaines de milliers, dont une grande partie de femmes, victimes de viols collectifs de la part des soldats des différentes factions, et d'enfants soldats, recrutés par les milices locales pour devenir des combattants déshumanisés et efficaces.

Officiellement terminée en 2003, cette guerre terrible se poursuivait impitoyablement en 2013, de manière larvée, continuant ses ravages sur les populations locales, dans une région jadis florissante, aujourd'hui ruinée, où les gens continuaient de souffrir face à l'indifférence générale des médias.

Les ex-génocidaires Rwandais couraient toujours en liberté, se cachant dans la forêt et poursuivant leurs exactions.

Le Mouvement du 23 mars (M23), composé de dissidents de l'armée Congolaise accusés de trafic de minerai et entrés en rébellion contre l'Etat Congolais, sévissait également dans la région, et ses représentants étaient accusés de nombreux crimes contre les populations locales.

Les Forces Armées de la République du Congo, dépêchées par l'Etat, leur donnaient la chasse.

Le M23 combattant les ex-génocidaires du Rwanda , l'ONU était opposée à ce que le gouvernement du Congo combatte le M23, renforçant le chaos général. Entre les chamailleries interétatiques, les chefs de guerre séparatistes avec l'armée Congolaise, l'indécision de l'ONU censée passer à l'offensive contre les ex-génocidaires mais dotée de mandats incertains et d'une force de frappe ridicule pour couvrir un territoire trop vaste, émaillé de groupuscules violents, les villageois vivaient dans un chaos d'exactions, de menaces et de représailles, envahis, bousculés et malmenés par des hommes en armes de différentes factions.

Combien d'histoires d'horreur Lancelot avait-il entendues depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler dans cette zone ?

Enfants embrigadés de force, femmes violées, hommes assassinés ou mutilés sauvagement par ces tueurs fous furieux qui faisaient penser aux hordes barbares d'autrefois...

Armés de machettes et de mitraillettes plutôt que d'épées et de dagues, ces soldats avaient plus de points communs avec les Saxons d'Hengist, que lui avait parfois évoqués Gauvain, que n'auraient dû en avoir des hommes de cette époque.

Mais c'étaient des hommes qui avaient goûté le sang, et tué sans distinction dans les rues de Kigali, à l'époque des massacres Tutsis, quand toute notion du bien et du mal avait été effacée dans la folie du génocide Rwandais. Violents, déshumanisés, imbus de leur pouvoir, ils étaient malades.

Aucune armée n'était arrivée à en venir à bout...

Et la situation s'était peu à peu enlisée dans le désintérêt général.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot avait pleuré comme un enfant au premier témoignage qu'il avait entendu, des années auparavant, celui de Rosalie, une jeune femme de son âge, qui avait été battue et violée à plusieurs reprises par les soldats du FDLR venus investir son village, et qui avait ensuite été obligée de regarder son mari mourir tué à bout portant sous ses yeux.

Cette rencontre s'était produite à Butemba, dans le Nord-Kivu, où son régiment était implanté.

Il se souvenait d'avoir tenu la main de Rosalie sur son lit lors d'une visite au dispensaire local, pendant qu'elle lui racontait, d'une voix mécanique, les horreurs qu'elle avait traversées.

Ses yeux à elle étaient secs et immobiles, mais lui sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, alors que les images qu'elle lui décrivait défilaient dans sa tête.

Il n'était alors qu'un casque bleu britannique de dix-neuf ans, fraîchement débarqué de l'Angleterre, et il ne connaissait strictement rien de la vie.

Mais après avoir écouté l'histoire de Rosalie, il n'avait jamais plus été le même.

Cette jeune femme au regard immobile, qui avait connu l'atrocité, mais qui ne versait pas une larme, comme si elle était au-delà des pleurs, avait laissé en lui son empreinte indélébile.

Il était revenu la voir tous les jours tandis qu'elle se remettait peu à peu de ses blessures.

A l'époque, ses camarades casque bleu le chambraient en lui disant qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Lancelot avait trouvé leurs allusions tellement stupides.

Rosalie, belle et grave, blessée et stoïque, représentait quelque chose de sacré à ses yeux.

Elle était une survivante, l'image du courage qu'il cherchait à retrouver, celui qu'il avait eu dans une autre vie.

Et il était irrémédiablement attiré par les paroles avec lesquelles elle lui contait son histoire, lui décrivant l'existence qu'elle avait menée au milieu de ce conflit, dans lequel elle avait grandi et qui semblait ne jamais devoir prendre fin.

Rosalie était une jeune femme plus éduquée que la moyenne; elle était allée à l'école jusqu'en troisième, et, à l'âge adulte, elle était devenue l'institutrice de son village, Kisori, situé à vingt kilomètres de Butemba à flanc de montagne. Où elle avait vu trop d'enfants disparaître dans les recrutements forcés.

Les maux dont elle avait souffert, disait-elle, n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel. Toutes les jeunes femmes de sa génération les avaient connus.

Rosalie détestait les soldats, tous les soldats.

De quelque faction qu'ils puissent être.

Lancelot se souviendrait toujours de ses paroles à leur sujet. « Ils viennent envahir les villages, ils prennent ce qu'ils veulent, et ils ne laissent que la désolation derrière eux ils ne protègent personne, sinon leurs propres intérêts quel que soit le groupe auquel ils appartiennent, ce sont tous les mêmes jamais ils ne nous apporteront rien de bon ».

-Même les soldats de l'ONU ? lui avait-il demandé, le cœur serré.

Elle l'avait regardé de ses grands yeux noirs et lui avait répondu.

-Lesquels ceux qui courent après les filles, à Butemba, pour se changer les idées quand ils reviennent de mission ? Avec leurs dollars et leurs promesses illusoires ? Et les fiancées qu'ils iront retrouver là-bas en Europe quand ils se seront assez distraits auprès de leurs maîtresses Congolaises qui les aident à oublier la chasse dans la forêt ? Les Soldats de l'ONU repartent comme ils viennent, parce qu'ils ne sont pas ici chez eux. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que c'est, d'être d'ici. Ce sont des étrangers.

_Tu es un étranger, _disait le regard de Rosalie, braqué sur Lancelot, qui sentait son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine..

-Ils sont un peu moins mauvais que les autres. Mais un peu seulement. L'ONU ne peut rien contre ce qui se passe ici les forces de maintien de la paix ne maintiennent rien, c'est le chaos parmi les seigneurs de guerre. Les gens de vos pays occidentaux sont indifférents à ce que nous vivons tous les jours. Savais-tu, même, où était le Kivu avant d'arriver ici ?

-Non, avait-il reconnu.

-Les seuls qui savent sont ceux des grandes compagnies, qui veulent notre minerai. Pourquoi crois-tu que notre région soit en guerre ? Pendant que les Seigneurs locaux s'affrontent, d'autres s'enrichissent. Si ma région ne disposait d'aucune richesse, ma région ne serait pas en guerre.

Un jour, il lui avait demandé, pourquoi elle lui disait toutes ces choses. Elle lui avait répondu : « parce qu'il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi tu as envie d'apprendre et puis, quand tu me regardes, tu le fais comme si j'étais sa sœur, et non, une étrangère ».

Rosalie n'était pas une étrangère pour Lancelot. Au fil de ses visites, ils étaient devenus pas, comme des amants. Lancelot méprisait ceux de ses frères d'armes qui utilisaient leur statut de soldat pour coucher avec des filles locales, qui allaient vers eux en échange d'une protection à laquelle elles auraient dû avoir droit spontanément. Rosalie l'avait emmené dans son village, à Kisori. Elle lui avait présenté sa famille, ses amis. Il avait dîné avec eux. Il avait entendu leurs difficultés : pas de médecins, pas de centres de santé sur-place, des routes dangereuses, une école sinistrée, une jeunesse prise en otage par les groupuscules locaux des environs qui multipliaient les embrigadements forcés, des raids réguliers, des enfants soldats irrécupérables, des villageois inquiétés sans cesse par les affrontements qui n'arrivaient pas à mener à bien leurs activités vivrières. « C'est la terre de nos ancêtres », avait tristement dit Joseph, le frère de Rosalie. «Mais vivre ici est devenu tellement difficile que nous allons peut-être finir par être obligés de partir, comme des milliers d'autres ».

Lancelot avait été frappé en plein cœur.

Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter cette région sans se sentir moins qu'un lâche, de ne pas essayer de faire quelque chose pour ces gens.

Quand il avait décidé de quitter les casques bleus pour monter Espoir, Rosalie et Joseph avaient été les premiers à s tenir à ses côtés. Lancelot avait aidé la jeune femme à financer ses études à Kinshasa où elle était devenue aide soignante, et plus tard, elle était revenue l'aider au dispensaire. Elle accueillait les bénévoles qu'ils recevaient, elle organisait la vie sur-place, elle servait de contact pour l'organisation des projets avec les gens du village. Elle lui écrivait quand il était loin pour lui donner des nouvelles des gens qu'ils avaient aidés, ensemble. Elle lui parlait des affrontements inquiétants qui se rapprochaient de Kisori.

Oeuvrer en tant qu'humanitaire au Kivù, c'était se mettre en danger, bien sûr.

Et combien de fois Lancelot et ses bénévoles avaient-ils failli frôler la catastrophe face à la menace d'une confrontation ?

Mais quand il avait implanté Espoir en pleine zone de conflit, il l'avait fait pour que subsiste une présence protectrice dans un lieu de non-droit total.

Plusieurs fois, les forces de maintien de la paix avaient tenté de les convaincre d'évacuer aux moments les plus dangereux Lancelot avait toujours refusé.

Les villageois ne pouvaient pas fuir, eux Joseph et Rosalie ne pouvaient pas partir, sinon pour se cacher dans la forêt avoisinante, où ils risquaient d'être débusqués sans tarder et comment les abandonner en arrière, sans soutien, ni soins, sachant quel enfer les attendait s'ils se retrouvaient aux prises avec l'un des groupes armés qui sévissait dans la région ?

Cela faisait partie des choses que Lancelot détestait dans son statut de blanc en continent africain : ces garanties, ces protections supplémentaires dont il jouissait, comme si sa vie en tant que citoyen britannique valait plus que celle des gens qu'il était venu aider il détestait cette idée, celle d'une humanité à deux vitesses où la couleur de la peau, et la nationalité des gens, rendait leur vie plus ou moins précieuse.

C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à rester quand le corps de casque bleus avec lequel il était arrivé s'était retiré.

Il ne voulait pas faire partie de ceux qui prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou, et qui _oubliaient. _Il avait été formé à Camelot, en tant que chevalier de la Table Ronde sous le règne d'Arthur, qui lui avait appris que le véritable honneur consistait à tomber en défendant le peuple.

Ces valeurs anciennes étaient gravées en lui.

Rosalie les lui avait rappelées, faisant suite à Morgane, qui, autrefois, à Londres, lui avait ordonné de faire son devoir s'il voulait retrouver son nom d'homme...

Aujourd'hui, il se sentait soulagé de ne plus dépendre de l'ONU et d'avoir la liberté de prendre ses décisions en son âme et conscience.

Il avait quitté le Kivù en promettant à Rosalie de revenir avec plus de moyens pour agrandir l'association qu'ils avaient fondée ensemble.

Pendant des mois, il s'était retrouvé coincé en Angleterre...mais plus maintenant il avait les fonds dont il avait besoin pour recommencer à créer et à entreprendre il avait des amis à ses côtés pour le soutenir et pour l'accompagner. Il se sentait plus optimiste qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années.

Et tout cela, grâce à Morgane, qui, à nouveau, avait été son ange, en lui permettant de revenir à sa mission plus armé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il était tout au périple qui l'attendait pour rallier le Kivù depuis Kinshassa...

Et il pensait aussi à ceux qu'il emmenait avec lui. Gauvain et Perceval avaient été chevaliers autrefois, mais dans cette vie, ils avaient mené des existences tranquilles. Amy et Mona étaient jeunes, et bien que sorcières, Lancelot savait qu'il les emmenait « sur le front », où elles développeraient une nouvelle maturité, un peu comme lui quand il était parti à leur âge.

Il était de son devoir de veiller sur eux tous, et de les conduire d'une main sûre au travers de cette aventure qu'ils allaient partager ensemble.

Il voulait qu'ils comprennent que, dans cette vie, dans ce monde, certains combats devaient encore être livrés.

Aux côtés de ceux qui n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de les mener tous les jours.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

A l'arrivée à Kinshassa, Mona eut chaud. Très chaud. Le temps des formalités d'arrivée à l'aéroport elle était en nage, et elle se demandait comment pouvait bien faire Lancelot pour ne pas transpirer à grosses gouttes dans son costume trois pièces, impeccablement coupé. Amy lui glissa un « tu t'y feras » amusé, et Mona ne put résister à l'envie de la traiter de « frimeuse ».

Amy était Nigériane par ses parents, mais elle-même avait grandi en Angleterre elle était retournée au Nigéria quelquefois en vacances pour voir ses cousins à Lagos, mais elle ne connaissait rien au reste de l'Afrique, et quand elle lui parlait de ses vacances, elle faisait surtout mention de la villa sécurisée où elle résidait en ville, parce que Lagos, mégalopole de seize millions d'habitants, était aussi une des seules capitales africaines à avoir une triste réputation en terme de sécurité.

-C'est à cause du pétrole, disait Amy. Le Nigéria est le fief des grands groupes pétroliers, et trop de gens de prennent pour des gangsters là-bas. Chez nos voisins, à Cotonou, tu peux te promener en ville jusqu'à quatre heures du matin sans aucun problème mais à Lagos ? Jamais. A moins d'avoir des penchants suicidaires.

Quand ils sortirent de l'aéroport, Gauvain bondit sur les vendeuses qui sillonnaient la rue parce qu'il avait faim, et il revint avec des bananes plantain et des arachides grillées à s'en faire éclater le ventre.  
Lancelot lui demanda courtoisement combien il avait payé son en-cas et s'étouffa de rire quand Gauvain lui dit combien de livres il avait investies dans la transaction. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? » lui demanda Gauvain alors que Perceval prenait sur lui de le piloter en direction du bureau de change pour qu'il puisse acheter des CFA.  
Lancelot se mit en devoir de héler un taxi pendant qu'Amy et Mona se débattaient avec leurs imposants bagages.

Ils ne restaient dans la capitale qu'une seule nuit, le temps de prendre l'avion pour Goma, capitale de la région du Kivu, le lendemain.  
Lancelot avait réservé un hôtel en ville pour eux tous, habitué à planifier ses voyages.

Pendant le trajet en taxi de l'aéroport à l'hôtel, Mona ouvrit des yeux immenses sur ce qu'elle voyait, curieuse et stupéfaite par la vie qui jaillissait autour d'elle.

La circulation chaotique de la capitale du Congo Kinshassa bouillonnait tout autour de leur taxi, composée de voitures, de camions, de motos par milliers les gens pilotaient comme des fous et c'était un miracle qu'un accident ne se produise pas toutes les cinq secondes. L'air était chaud et humide, presque collant, et on entendait les bruits de la forêt jusque dans le cœur de la ville.

Le long de la route, les maquis s'accumulaient par centaines, crachant les musiques coupé-décalé d'Abidjan par leurs hauts parleurs géants tandis que la foule circulait sur les « trottoirs ».

Des femmes sillonnaient les passants, en transportant les articles qu'elles vendaient sur leurs têtes. Partout, les gens s'interpelaient, parlaient, riaient, s'invectivaient, comme si toute la vie de la capitale débordait dans ses rues.

Le fleuve Congo, imposant et majestueux, séparait Kinshassa de Brazzaville, sur l'autre rive, et de nombreux bateaux reliaient les deux capitales sur le cours puissant du Congo, on voyait flotter les grumes gigantesques qui étaient débités plus haut, dans la forêt.

Mona était assaillie d'impressions à en donner le vertige : l'odeur du feu de bois et de la nourriture qui cuisait un peu partout se mélangeait à celle des caniveaux à ciel ouvert la vision des bâtiments qui se construisaient partout donnait l'impression que la ville toute entière était un gigantesque chantier elle avait le sentiment de vivre une aventure, sa première grande aventure, et, pour une fois, elle ne disait mot, en absorbant du regard tout ce qu'elle voyait, se gavant d'informations.

-Si tu es impressionnée par Kinshasa, tu devrais voir Lagos, lui murmura Amy.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'Afrique puisse ressembler à ça, reconnut Mona.

-Tu t'imaginais peut-être des cases en terre avec des toits de chaume ? se moqua la Nigériane.

Mona rougit.

-L'Afrique est un grand continent, nous avons aussi de grandes villes, dit Amy, avec fierté. Les gens se font une image erronnée de ce à quoi peut ressembler une capitale. Beaucoup de quartiers ont l'électricité et l'eau courante... il y a des supermarchés et des grands hôtels... et le marché l'Afrique me fait parfois l'impression d'un gigantesque marché à ciel ouvert, où tout le monde vend quelque chose.

L'hôtel était simple, sans fioritures. Les filles partageaient une chambre double Lancelot, Gauvain et Perceval étaient logés tous les trois dans celle d'en face. Ils descendirent dîner au maquis voisin. Ils mangèrent du poulet et des frites, sous le regard protecteur d'un Lancelot très concerné. C'était agréable d'être assis là. La clientèle de l'hôtel était mixte, entre les expatriés Européens et Américains et les Congolais qui venaient en famille.

-Quand nous arriverons à Goma, dit Lancelot, vous découvrirez un tout autre monde. Joseph viendra nous chercher là-bas avec le véhicule de l'association, pour nous emmener à Kisori. La route risque d'être mouvementée.

-Des affrontements ? demanda Perceval, d'une voix tendue.

-Il y a toujours des affrontements dans la région, répondit Lancelot, d'un ton qu'il espérait dégagé. Et des barrages militaires, des forces armées régulières, du M23, de l'ONU... mais en principe, en tant qu'humanitaires, nous ne devrions pas être inquiétés.

-En principe ? dit Gauvain, d'un ton hésitant.

-Il ne faut jamais rien tenir pour acquis au Kivù, dit Lancelot, avec un sourire d'excuses.

Et les autres échangèrent un regard entendu.


	13. Chapitre 11

_**Me revoilà ! bon, cette fois, de vraies contre-reviews ! en route !**_

_**Zella Sentias :merci d'être passé reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

_**Choupaaa31 : merci pour ton soutien, j'espère bien que tu seras là pour le final ! Les publications risquent en effet d'être irrégulières pendant l'été, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne lâche pas le morceau :). Disons que l'entreprise se ramifie et s'étend au fur et à mesure ;) mais les storylines sur lesquelles je veux partir pour arriver en bout de course sont en train de prendre forme sérieusement dans ma tête.**_

_**Legend : c'est clair que je vous ai trop gâtés :).Eh oui, je ne suis pas un robot... la preuve ! En effet je veux continuer à vous écrire quelque chose de bien... mais tu vois, même en plein milieu de mon voyage, je pense à vous ;). Courage pour ton déménagement aussi !**_

_**Tinette : merci pour ton com, j'espère que cette nouvelle storyline te plaira, j'ai essayé de bien fouiller mon background sur ce coup-ci ;).Bien sûr cela n'a pas pour vocation d'être à 100% réaliste mais ça s'insère quand même dans une certaine actualité et c'est une nouveauté pour moi, d'habitude j'écris plus sur des univers entièrement imaginaires ;)**_

_**Shenendoahcalyssa : merci d'être là, j'espère que cette nouvelle storyline continuera à te plaire ;) ce qui est garanti c'est qu'il y aura du suspense, de l'action... et de la magie !**_

_**Lele35 : merci... oui, Gauvain va redevenir le chevalier qu'on aimait tant, au coeur de l'action, il saura prouver qu'il est toujours fidèle à lui-même; c'est pour ça qu'il fallait l'entraîner en-dehors de l'Angleterre... Gauvain a besoin de ce petit plus pour redevenir NOTRE Gauvain :)**_

_**FeeEli37 : merci ! et oui, ce voyage initiatique va être très riche en émotions pour Amy et Mona, il va aussi les transformer, et les faire passer de jeunes lycéennes à sorcières responsables... **_

_**Lily-Anna : je suis désolé pour ton grand-père... je t'envoie vraiment toutes mes pensées dans ce moment difficile. C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas mes chapitres les plus drôles en ce moment mais nous verrons aussi Uther évoluer dans sa nouvelle vie très bientôt... d'ici là, relis à volonté tous les chapitres qui t'ont fait rire... **_

_**Juuulie27 : merci beaucoup... je ne sais pas d'où ça vient... mais ça vient :)**_

_**Krolyena : oh, une nouvelle arrivante ;). Eh bien merci. Il y a des Merthuriens, des Arwénites... j'essaie de préserver des moments pour tous les shippeurs parce que je pense que tout le monde doit pouvoir trouver son bonheur dans cette fic, mais j'assume joyeusement mon trio central, je les aime beaucoup comme ça les loulous :). Après je comprends que mes prises de position avant-guardistes puissent parfois déconcerter... :). Mais il y aura des beaux moments Arwen en perspective, d'ailleurs le mariage est à venir !**_

_**Julie Winchester : désolé pour ta grand-mère, j'espère que ça va aller mieux pour elle...ne t'en fais pas pour le retard... *pensées pour ta famille*.**_

_**Nienna 1996 : encore une nouvelle lectrice, merci :) Heureux que ça t'ait fait sourire et respirer pendant tes révisions. Et je suis touché que tu trouves l'évolution psychologique des personnages vraisemblable !**_

_**Shmi : je sais que tu es fan des chapitres Merthur et je me doutais que tu aimerais celui-là; non, Merlin et Arthur ne resteront pas frustrés à vie ! **_

_**Pour ceux qui voudraient aprofondir leur connaissance des évènements qui se sont passés au Rwanda (à l'origine des conflits au Kivu). **__**Je vous conseille Hotel Rwanda et Shooting Dogs, deux films sur le génocide Rwandais qui sont vraiment très très bons (attention, il faut avoir le coeur bien accroché). Ils sont basés tous les deux sur des histoires vraies. Un autre film sur l'Afrique qui se passe dans cette région (en Ouganda cette fois) :le Dernier Roi d'Ecosse, avec Ewan MacGregor et Forest Withecker, qui est tout simplement excellent.**_

_**Ayida Wedo, le Grand Serpent Arc en Ciel, est l'une des divinités traditionnelles du panthéon animiste africain, surtout présente chez les fons et chez les Yoruba (Bénin, Nigéria). Le culte vaudou, souvent rattaché dans l'esprit occidental à une image "négative", est en fait une religion traditionnelle présentant plusieurs dieux, à l'image de ce que l'on trouve, par exemple, dans l'hindouisme. Chacun des dieux de cette religion animiste est rattaché à des qualités ou à des éléments (la chance, l'eau, le fer, l'abondance des récoltes...) En Afrique, beaucoup de gens croient encore à l'existence de la magie, qui fait partie du culte traditionnel, et peut être utilisée à des fins néfastes comme à des fins positives. **_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre où l'on découvre... que les problèmes ne font que commencer pour notre expédition africaine :).**_

**CHAPITRE 12**

.

Mona n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et de se retourner dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Amy.

-Tu es nerveuse ? lui demanda son amie, à minuit passé, en voyant qu'elle ne dormait toujours pas.

-Non je réfléchis, lui répondit Mona, en se prenant les coudes dans la moustiquaire, une fois de plus.

Elle portait un T-shirt trop grand qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux et les mèches enchevêtrées de ses cheveux noirs pendaient en travers de ses yeux démaquillés dans cette tenue, elle avait l'air plus jeune, et moins féroce qu'elle ne semblait l'être d'habitude. C'était étrange pour Amy de la voir ainsi, plutôt qu'avec son grimage gothique qui ressemblait à une peinture de guerre, armée de sa collection de colliers en forme de têtes de mort elle était habituée à Mona la guerrière, dans sa tenue alambiquée qui ressemblait à une armure des temps modernes.

-A quoi est-ce que tu réfléchis ? demanda-t-elle, avec curiosité.

-A mes parents à Paul à l'Angleterre, soupira Mona. A Gaïus, Merlin et Morgane qui nous ont envoyées ici. A notre mission. Par où sommes-nous supposées commencer, en as-tu la moindre idée ?

-Par arriver à Kisori, dit Amy, avec un sourire en coin.

Mona lui renvoya un regard amusé à Amy qui se trouvait à côté d'elle elle s'était enroulée dans un pagne multicolore et ses cheveux finement tressés tombaient sur ses épaules nues, émaillés de perles minuscules elle avait l'air parfaitement à son aise ici, dans la chaleur touffue d'Afrique.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour une débile, dit Mona en voyant le sourire d'Amy s'élargir. Bien sûr qu'il faut que nous arrivions à Kisori... mais ensuite ? Comment allons-nous faire... pour la magie ?

-La terrible sorcière Mona a peur des marabouts africains, se moqua Amy. Normal... ce sont des cannibales, et des réducteurs de tête sanguinaires...

-Très drôle.

-Oui, c'est drôle.

Amy lui flanqua un petit coup de coude.

-Allez, dis-moi que tu ne fais pas partie de ces yovos qui paniquent à tout bout de champ sous prétexte qu'ils sont loin de chez eux...tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à stresser maintenant, hein ?

Mona émit un rire amusé et répondit :

-Non. Je ne vais pas me mettre à stresser. C'est juste que tout est tellement nouveau... et que je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil.

-Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

-Tu plaisantes.

-Non. J'en ai une qui devrait te plaire, dit Amy, en glissant ses bras sous sa tête. Dans la tradition vaudou fon et yoruba, nous avons une légende qui fait penser aux légendes occidentales à propos des dragons...

-Vraiment ?

-Je savais que ça t'intéresserait.

-Vas-y, raconte...

-C'est l'histoire d'Ayida Wedo, le Grand Serpent Arc-en-Ciel, la première créature façonnnée par la Déesse qui enfanta notre monde, à la fois mâle et femelle, symbole de prospérité et de fécondité. Placée dans les grandes eaux de la mer, elle s'enroula autour du ciel pour créer les nuages d'orage et remplir le monde de l'eau de la vie, créant les vallées et les montagnes, et fertilisant la terre. Quand la première pluie tomba, apparut le premier arc-en-ciel. Danballa, maître du cosmos, vit l'arc-en-ciel et en fut émerveillé il prit alors Ayida Wedo pour épouse, et de leur étreinte naquit l'humanité, à qui le Grand Serpent Arc en Ciel apprit la tradition vaudou, lien entre le sang et la vie, le monde des hommes et le monde des esprits, la naissance, et la mort.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'Ayida Wedo existe vraiment ? demanda Mona, fascinée.

-Qui peut le savoir ? répondit Amy, les yeux brillants. Autrefois, j'aurais ri en te disant que ces vieilles légendes ne sont que superstitions. Mais la triple Déesse celtique de la magie existe bien, et l'un de ses visages est celui d'une dragonne. Alors pourquoi Ayida Wedo n'existerait-elle pas ? Cachée quelque part, dans les eaux mystérieuses du Congo ?  
Mona sourit.

-Si elle existe, nous la trouverons, dit-elle, avec ferveur.

Amy lui pressa la main, et hocha la tête.

-Faisons un peu de magie, tant que nous le pouvons encore, proposa-t-elle à Mona.

Merlin les avait averties que leurs pouvoirs s'amenuiseraient rapidement au fil de leur séjour, mais les deux jeunes filles n'étaient arrivées que depuis quelques heures, et leur dernier contact avec la Source d'Albion était encore assez frais pour qu'elles puissent faire émerger une boule de lumière de leurs mains jointes en murmurant « leoth ». Elles jouèrent avec la sphère pendant de longues minutes, s'amusant à la faire danser autour d'elles et à se la renvoyer par jeu, leurs yeux, brillant du même éclat doré. Quand elles se rallongèrent, Mona finit par s'endormir, et elle rêva.

Elle rêva à Ayida Wedo, le Grand Serpent Arc-en-ciel qui avait fécondé le monde, sous la forme d'un dragon bleu et rouge, à la longue tête serpentine et aux yeux d'émeraude. Ayida serpentait dans les eaux du fleuve Congo, dans le silence feutré de la jungle, là où ne vivait aucun être humain, et elle irradiait du même pouvoir qui entourait la grande Aithusa, un sourire mystérieux dans son regard indéchiffrable.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le vol interne que Lancelot avait réservé de Kinshassa à Goma était prévu sur un avion d'une cinquantaine de places seulement et le réveil était prévu aux aurores.

Ce fut difficile pour Gauvain, qui avait passé la soirée de la veille à circuler de maquis en maquis pour goûter la bière locale. A l'issue de sa soirée, il avait décidé que Kinshassa lui plaisait:on y trouvait de quoi boire à volonté, de bons camarades pour ce faire, de la musique entraînante et de jolies femmes. La migraine matinale, elle, ne connaissait pas non plus les frontières, hélas, et en voyant Lancelot penché sur lui, impeccablement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon en lin, il poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

-C'est l'heure de partir pour l'aéroport ? lui dit Lancelot, d'un air navré. Tu as raté le petit déjeuner... et le taxi nous attend.

-Oooooh, gémit Gauvain, en refermant les yeux.

-Voilà ce qui arrive, quand on passe la soirée à faire la tournée des bars, lui lança Perceval d'un ton amusé.

-Des maquis, pas des bars, rectifia Gauvain. Mais ce n'est pas en restant le nez plongé dans tes bouquins que tu apprendras ce genre de détail sur la vie pratique.

-Détrompe-toi le Lonely Planet me l'a expliqué bien avant toi, rétorqua Perceval, en haussant un sourcil.

-Ne vous battez pas tous les deux, dit Lancelot en riant. Si vraiment vous voulez faire un peu d'exercice, il y a les valises des filles à transporter.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Au sortir de l'aéroport de Goma, un Congolais de petite taille, vêtu d'une chemise bleue et d'un pantalon de flanelle, attendait les nouveaux arrivants quand il les vit émerger de la douane, un sourire éclaira son visage et il s'exclama avec effusion : « Lancelot ! » assez fort pour réveiller tout le hall d'arrivée.

Le chevalier perdit son flegme habituel sur un « Joseph ! » qui venait du cœur et se précipita en direction deson ami Africain. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en pleine effusion. Quelques instants plus tard, Lancelot se retournait vers Gauvain et Perceval avec des yeux brillants d'émotion, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Mes amis, je vous présente Joseph Ntembe, de Kisori c'est le frère de Rosalie, qui travaille au dispensaire d'Espoir avec moi depuis le tout début, et un véritable frère pour moi au Congo.

-C'est toi qui es un frère pour nous, Lancelot, dit affectueusement Joseph avant de serrer la main à Gauvain et Perceval.

-Joseph, voici les amis dont je t'ai tant parlé,Gauvain Strenght et Perceval Armstrong et nos deux jeunes protégées, Amy et Mona, continua Lancelot avec chaleur.

-Très heureux de faire votre connaissance, les salua aimablement Joseph. Vous êtes les bienvenus à Goma. Tout le monde vous attend avec la plus grande impatience à Kisori et vous êtes en de bonnes mains pour le voyage...

-Nous voilà donc rassurés, dit Perceval avec un sourire.

Joseph se retourna vers Lancelot, les sourcils légèrement froncés, pour aborder les points pratiques

-Le container de matériel médical que tu as envoyé par voie aérienne est arrivé, mais je n'ai pas pu le récupérer en ton absence; les douaniers veulent la signature du Président de l'association pour débloquer la cargaison... et ils ont parlé de taxes aéroportuaires supplémentaire.

Lancelot grimaça.

-Il y a toujours des taxes supplémentaires quand vient le moment de passer la douane...

-Je t'emmène voir le chef des douaniers avec qui j'ai discuté tout à l'heure, je pense que nous devrions pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente.

Lancelot emboîta le pas de Joseph tandis que les autres les attendaient, devant le hall d'arrivée.

Francis, le médecin du dispensaire, lui avait envoyé par internet une liste complète des fournitures médicales dont il avait besoin pour qu'il puisse passer commande en Angleterre transporter les fournitures jusqu'à Goma par voie aérienne coûtait une fortune, mais il était presque impossible de faire les achats sur-place au vu des problèmes de ravitaillement dont souffrait toute la région; les hôpitaux locaux avaient du mal à se fournir Lancelot avait profité d'un container de l'ONU pour acheminer ses stocks à moindres frais, et la cargaison était arrivée la veille.

Le problème de la douane, en Afrique, était récurrent, mais Lancelot connaissait assez bien Joseph pour savoir qu'il avait mis à profit son attente pour préparer le terrain des négociations.

Le chef de la douane,un dénommé Robert Nkruma, les accueillit dans son bureau après les salutations d'usage, il commença à tourner en rond autour des questions de taxes, en posant des questions sceptiques sur l'usage qu'ils entendaient faire du matériel, laissant clairement entendre qu'il les soupçonnait de vouloir tout revendre à prix fort sur les marchés parallèles.

Lancelot expliqua patiemment la situation du dispensaire de Kisori, tout en sachant parfaitement que la justification humanitaire ne suffirait pas à le sortir des interminables pourparlers.

La question des taxes aéroportuaires finit par se régler à l'amiable sur un « arrangement » qui satisfaisait tout le monde, leur épargnant à lui et Joseph de perdre plus de temps et permettant au chef de la douane d'arrondir sa fin de mois.

Joseph quittale bureau écoeuré.

-Tant que nos administrations seront corrompues,notre pays ne pourra pas avancer correctement, murmura-t-il.

C'était l'enseignant en lui qui parlait Joseph avait travaillé pendant des années comme professeur de collège à Butembo après que les hommes du FDLR aient tué son beau-frère et laissé sa soeur pour morte, il avait rencontré Lancelot à l'hôpital lors d'une visite à Rosalie et ils s'étaient disputés dans les couloirs tous les deux. Joseph ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur parlait de ses épreuves avec un soldat de l'ONU alors qu'elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche quand il venait la voir il était plus que réticent par rapport aux visites quotidiennes de Lancelot. Il croyait qu'il avait des intentions déplacées envers Rosalie et ne cessait de répéter : « nous avons déjà eu assez de problèmes comme ça ». Son opinion avait changé, avec le temps. Et quand Lancelot était parti pour Kisori avec Rosalie, Joseph les avait accompagnés.

Beaucoup de choses changeaient, avec le temps...

A ses débuts en Afrique, Lancelot était choqué par l'idée même de soudoyer qui que ce soit pour arriver à ses fins; mais il s'y était fait à la longue, parce que c'était la seule manière efficace de débrouiller certaines situations qui autrement pouvaient très vite devenir infernales. Aucun homme seul ne pouvait changer tout un système. Trop d'idéalisme revenait parfois à se montrer irréaliste, au risque de faire du sur-place au lieu de s'occuper de ce qui comptait vraiment.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Joseph était descendu à Goma avec la voiture de l'association, un vieux pick-up 4X4 qui avait à maintes reprises fait ses preuves sur la piste. Il avait ensuite acheté en ville une camionnette bâchée grâce au transfert de fonds que lui avait fait Morgane quelques jours plus tôt, pour y charger le matériel envoyé par container.

Les manutentionnaires de l'aéroport rapportèrent les caissons pour les charger à bord de la cammionnette, qui fut bientôt pleine.

Lancelot retourna chercher Gauvain, Perceval, Mona et Amy qui patientaient devant le hall de l'aéroport pour les informer qu'ils passeraient au marché avant de prendre la route.

Ils avaient besoin de ravitailler le dispensaire en nourriture, et c'était le moment où jamais de profiter du voyage pour refaire les stocks.

Joseph prit le volant du camion, et Perceval monta avec lui.

Lancelot, embarqua dans le 4X4 en emmenant Gauvain, et les filles avec lui.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Goma, capitale du Kivu, était une ville africaine typique, dont seules les rues principales étaient goudronnées les vons en terre rouge étaient entourés de maisons en ciment, aux toits de tôle seuls quelques bâtiments administratifs comptaient plusieurs étages. La ville était enchassée dans un paysage de collines verdoyantes. La présence de l'armée régulière du Congo était visible presque partout dans les rues : des militaires armés se promenaient par petites escouades au centre ville des camions bâchés remplis de soldats étaient stationnés dans des endroits stratégiques.

Le changement d'ambiance était évident en comparaison de l'atmosphère détendue à laquelle ils avaient goûté brièvement à l'intérieur de la grande mégalopole de Kinshassa, mais le marché était envahi par une agitation frénétique.

Mona et Gauvain voulurent sortir pour se mêler à la foule quand ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée, mais Lancelot les arrêta gentiment.

-Laissez Joseph s'occuper du ravitaillement, dit-il d'un ton avisé. Si vous vous montrez vous risquez de faire flamber les prix... qui sont déjà bien assez élevés comme ça.

-Comment ça ? demanda Mona, en clignant des yeux.

-Vous êtes blancs, leur signala Lancelot, d'un ton d'excuses. Les vendeurs croiront que vous avez largement de quoi payer, ça faussera forcément les négociations.

-Mais moi, je peux y aller ? demanda Amy avec espoir.

Lancelot hocha la tête, et elle rejoignit Joseph en courant. Elle le suivit à travers le marché tandis qu'il négociait en gros. Elle était effarée par ce qu'elle voyait. Les prix étaient encore plus élevés qu'à Lagos, qui était pourtant l'une des capitales les plus chères de toute l'Afrique.

-Comment la nourriture peut-elle coûter à ce point-là ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite, alors que Joseph recrutait de la main d'oeuvre pour porter les sacs de maïs jusqu'au camion. La terre semble tellement fertile au Congo... Avec ce climat d'altitude, et ce sol volcanique...

-La région est idéale pour les cultures, approuva Joseph. Traditionnellement, du côté de Butembo, nous profitons des plateaux pour cultiver le thé, le café, le quinquinia... nous avons des papayers, du cacao, de l'huile de palme. Les gens ne cultivent pas que pour vendre au marché ils entretiennent des parcelles familiales pour couvrir leurs propres besoins : maïs, patate, légumes... avant la guerre, les campagnes étaient riches, et même les familles les plus modestes ne manquaient de rien. Mais des villages entiers ont été désertés depuis le début des hostilité habitants qui cultivaient traditionnellement n'arrivent plus à perpétuer leur calendrier à cause des milices qui pillent et détruisent tout sur leur passage...Les campagnes sont devenues trop dangereuses et les hameaux isolés sont la cible privilégiée des groupes armés. Les villageois ont peur et se rabattent vers les villes où ils espèrent trouver plus de protection, quand ils ne cherchent pas à passer la frontière pour aller s'installer en Ouganda... mais là-bas, ils doivent acheter de quoi manger. Les Seigneurs de guerre font leur loi et taxent toutes les marchandises qui remontent le long des routes principales, ce qui cause l'inflation...Ce n'est pas par manque de ressources naturelles que les ventres du Kivu crient famine, mais à cause des batailles incessantes et des hommes prêts à tout pour le pouvoir qui destructurent notre organisation traditionnelle.

Amy serra les poings.

-N'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'arrêter tous ces miliciens ? demanda-t-elle, révoltée.

Joseph lui adressa un regard indulgent.

-Cela fait vingt ans que les militaires se combattent les uns les autres et chaque groupe qui prétend oeuvrer pour mettre fin aux exactions en commet autant que le groupe qu'il pourchasse... Les armes, c'est le pouvoir... Le pouvoir rend fou et ceux qui y ont goûté ne font plus qu'en rechercher davantage... Le Kivu est dans la situation du serpent qui se mord la queue et au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas ce qui nous permettrait d'en sortir.

Cette image évoqua aussitôt à la jeune fille celle de la Déesse blanche d'Albion, et elle repensa à la légende du Grand Serpent Arc-en-Ciel.

-Ayida Wedo, murmura-t-elle, pour elle-même, d'un ton rêveur.

Joseph lui lança un regard intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Amy secoua la tête.

-Rien, murmura-t-elle. Je me parlais juste à moi-même...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils mirent trois jours pour faire la route entre Goma et Butembo et arriver dans la région du Nord-Kivu. Trois jours pour faire un peu plus de trois cents kilomètres. Trois jours au cours desquels Gauvain ne cessa d'aller de surprise en surprise tandis qu'ils passaient de barrage en barrage.

Les barrages étaient tenus par la FARDC, l'armée officielle du Congo, qui avait récemment repris le dessus sur les rebelles du M23. Ceux-ci avaient conquis la zone en 2012 et conservaient des fiefs bien à eux du côté de Butembo, notamment là où les gisements de minerai rendaient les affaires profitables, mais avaient perdu la plus grande partie de la route.

Les militaires de l'armée officielle du Congo étaient tous jeunes et nerveux et ils avaient constamment leurs armes à la main. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient l'air malades.

Face à eux, Lancelot et Joseph faisaient preuve d'un calme que Gauvain admirait, puisqu'à chaque barrage ou presque, ils se retrouvaient obligés de parler pendant des heures.

Gauvain commençait déjà à avoir les hommes en uniforme en horreur après deux jours.

Mais il tint sa langue. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ressortir son côté tête brûlée.

-Ils les recrutent trop jeunes et trop mal formés à Kinshassa, et ils les envoient ici, pour venir se battre et mourir, lui dit Lancelot, avec tristesse. De tous ceux que tu vois, d'ici un mois, la moitié seront morts.

Gauvain frissonna.

Il emprunta ses livres à Perceval, et s'efforça de comprendre un peu mieux dans quel pétrin se retrouvaient les gens du Kivu, mais toutes ces explications lui donnèrent mal à la tête.

L'infirmier s'efforça de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait compris à force de potasser.

Mais ce fut quand ils commencèrent à croiser des colonnes de réfugiés avec leurs sacs sur la tête ou en-dessous du bras, et des enfants en bas âge sur le dos, que Gauvain se mit à réaliser un peu mieux à quoi les habitants de la région étaient confrontés.

C'était tellement impressionnant comme si des villages entiers se retrouvaient sur la route, à chercher refuge ailleurs. Les regards des gens étaient calmes et résignés. Parfois, il y avait des blessés parmi eux. Perceval fit arrêter le convoi et se retrouva à en aider plusieurs avec sa trousse de premiers soins et ses compétences d'infirmier. Gauvain lui servit alors d'assistant et vit des plaies qui n'avaient pas été soignées depuis des jours, causées par des agressions à l'arme blanche parfois même, par des balles qui n'avaient pas été délogées et qui avaient causé une infection.

Perceval était pantois face à l'endurance physique de ces blessés à la souffrance incrédule face au fait qu'ils puissent continuer à marcher malgré la fièvre et l'anémie.

-Ils devraient être alités, sous antibiotiques, dit-il plusieurs fois à Gauvain, d'un air effaré.

-Je crois qu'ils marchent parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, tout simplement, lui répondit sombrement Gauvain.

Perceval analysait la situation selon la formation qu'il avait reçue dans cette vie, mais Gauvain se souvenait très bien de l'époque de Camelot, avant l'invention des antibiotiques, et des blessés d'alors. Ces gens étaient comme ceux qu'il avait juré de protéger jadis, en tant que chevalier, et il avait le cœur dans la gorge lorsqu'il y songeait. Que pouvait-il faire pour eux, dans le monde d'aujourd'hui ?

Les blessés affluaient en masse pour les soins et ils remerciaient Perceval avec des sourires de gratitude lorsqu'il les prenait en charge. L'infirmier était tendre et attentionné avec tout le monde et les enfants réagissaient toujours en riant et en s'accrochant à lui après leur première réaction d'effroi face à sa taille. Mais Gauvain pouvait voir que son ami était mal à l'aise face à la reconnaissance qu'il recevait en retour de l'aide incomplète qu'il apportait dans l'urgence.

Il l'entendit s'exclamer : « non, non », d'un air horrifié quand une femme lui embrassa la main sur une bénédiction après qu'il ait posé un pansement sur son bras tailladé au couteau. La Congolaise l'ignora et continua à le bénir dans sa langue, avec les larmes aux yeux. Quelques instants plus tard c'était Gauvain qui réconfortait Perceval alors qu'il craquait à son tour.

-Ils sont tellement nombreux, murmura l'infirmie. Je ne peux pas tous les aider.

-Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons, lui dit Lancelot, d'un ton rempli de compassion, en voyant à quel point il était affecté. Nous ne pouvons pas faire plus...

Gauvain proposa de donner un sac de maïs aux réfugiés pour qu'ils puissent faire un grand repas collectif. Joseph acquiesça mais conseilla d'éviter de dévoiler toute la cargaison pour ne pas provoquer une émeute.

Pendant qu'ils s'adressaient au chef du groupe pour faire le don discrètement, Amy et Mona sillonnèrent les rangs et parlaient avec les femmes, qui semblaient avoir plus de facilités à se confier à elle. Entre les raids sur les villages et les brigands sur la route, leurs récits étaient tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Après avoir entendu quelques unes de leurs histoires, Mona indignée murmura : «j'étais déjà féministe avant, mais je crois que je fais passer du militantisme raisonnable au militantisme jusqu'au boutiste ». Elle avait envie de frapper et de mordre, mais elle ressentait en même temps un grand calme, et un grand froid inté temps où elle jouait les terreurs au lycée Queen Mary lui paraissait tellement se demandait, même, comment elle avait pu être si insouciante, alors que dans cet endroit de la planète, des évènements pareils se produisaient tous les jours. Elle regrettait, plus que tout au monde, de sentir sa magie se dissiper peu à peu, parce que s'il était un lieu sur terre où ses pouvoirs auraient du lui être utile, c'était vraiment celui-ci.

-Pouvoir coincer les types qui en ont fait baver à ces femmes et leur envoyer un déluge de boules de feu à la tête... ce serait tellement bon, murmura Amy, à ses côtés, faisant écho à ses pensées, un éclair d'or au fond de ses yeux noirs.

Mona regarda son amie, vit sur ses traits la même révolte qu'elle ressentait en elle-même, et hocha lentement la tête. Amy lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne, lui communiquant son amitié. L'espace d'un instant, le sentiment d'impuissance et de solitude qui avait envahi Mona disparut, et elle redressa la tête.

_Nous sommes des sorcières d'Albion, _pensa-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas par hasard si nous sommes ici._

Elle pensa à ce que Merlin leur avait dit de sa vie d'autrefois.  
_Protéger Camelot _avait été son seul leitmotiv, des siècles auparavant.

A présent, elle comprenait comment il avait pu se sentir.  
Pris par cet impératif qui le guidait, poussé par cette nécessité jusqu'au fond des tripes.

_Nous ferons vivre la fondation Rêve, _pensa Mona, les yeux noyés dans le vert de la jungle au-delà de la route. _Nous la ferons vivre et prospérer et prendre racine à travers le monde._

C'était une promesse qu'elle se faisait. A elle-même, à Aithusa, à Merlin, et à Morgane, qui les avaient envoyées ici en mission.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Sur la route de Butembo, ils transportèrent plusieurs vieux et des femmes avec leurs petits enfants qui avaient du mal à marcher, en se serrant à l'africaine à l'intérieur du 4X4 et du camion. Gauvain fut étonné de découvrir qu'il était possible de s'entasser jusqu'à douze ou treize dans l'habitacle en se serrant un peu. Les voyageurs qu'ils véhiculaient étaient souvent silencieux, mais il sympathisa avec plusieurs enfants en leur partageant des barres de céréales, ce qui lui valut les sourires attendris de leurs mères. A plusieurs reprises, ils s'arrêtèrent pour aider des véhicules embourbés sur le bas côté de la route, et la force physique de Perceval fut toujours applaudie par les conducteurs en difficulté dans ces moments-là.

Ils passèrent deux nuits à camper au bord de la route, en se joignant aux groupes de réfugiés car il valait mieux éviter de rester isolés. Et ces deux nuits suffirent à Gauvain pour s'attacher aux gens au point de comprendre pourquoi Lancelot avait tellement hâte de les retrouver. Le soir, sous les étoiles, il pensait à Mithian, là-bas, en Angleterre, et il regrettait qu'elle ne fasse pas partie du voyage. _Je l'emmènerai ici, _se promit-il. _Je l'emmènerai la prochaine fois. _Il était incroyablement surpris par la maturité soudaine dont faisaient preuve Mona et Amy. Comme si elles aussi avaient été à ce point touchées par ce qu'elles voyaient autour d'elles, qu'elles en étaient subitement devenues adultes. Elles ne se plaignaient ni de la fatigue, ni des moustiques, ni de la nourriture. Mona semblait même avoir oublié les piques dont elle se fendait d'habitude.

Elle était d'une humeur étrangement pensive.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le troisième jour, à la tombée de la nuit, ils bifurquèrent un peu avant Butembo pour emprunter la piste qui conduisait à Kisori.

A ce moment-là, Lancelot, Joseph, Gauvain et les filles étaient dans le 4X4 tandis que Perceval était au volant du camion, un peu à la traîne à cause de la route qui grimpait.

Le village se trouvait presque à la frontière de l'Ouganda, dans une région splendide, de collines vertes et rondes au-delà desquelles les montagnes bleues, couronnées de neige, émergeaient de la jungle brumeuse.

-Les derniers gorilles des montagnes vivent là, murmura Lancelot à ses amis qui restaient bouche bée face au panorama sauvage et splendide. Diane Fossey y a passé une grande partie de sa vie, à tenter de les préserver de l'extinction...mais c'est une région périlleuse, pour les bêtes autant que pour les hommes, et la pauvreté entraînée par la guerre civile rélègue la protection de l'environnement au second plan pour les gens qui habitent dans la région.

La nuit était tombée quand ils atteignirent le village, mais Mona eut le temps de se rendre compte qu'ici, il y avait bel et bien des cases en terre à côté des petites maisons en ciment au toit de tôle. Pas d'électricité;la lumière des lampes à huile éclairait faiblement les habitations sur quelques bancs, des vieux étaient assis, et au forage, des femmes étaient rassemblées pour puiser l'eau nécessaire aux activités du soir. Il n'y avait pas d'enfants dans les rues. Leurs parents devaient sans doute les garder à l'intérieur. Le dispensaire se trouvait un peu à l'extérieur du village, au bout d'une route longue d'un kilomètre dans la forêt. C'était un bâtiment neuf, mais simple, au fond d'une grande cour, construit en U : face à l'entrée se trouvait le corps de l'hôpital, le long de l'aile droite les bureaux et le local technique, le long de l'aile gauche, les appartements des bénévoles.

Lancelot avait parlé d'un groupe électrogène, mais il ne tournait pas.

Puis Mona vit les trois 4X4 vert sombre qui étaient partiellement cachés par les bâtiments et elle prit une inspiration en disant :

-Lancelot ?

Au même instant, Lancelot reconnut Rosalie, qui marchait vivement vers leur voiture.

Elle était identique à ses souvenirs : les yeux immenses et graves, le visage ovale une grande bouche qui n'esquissait que trop rarement le formidable sourire dont elle pouvait réchauffer les cœurs de tous ceux qui l'entouraient en l'espace de quelques instants. Ses cheveux étaient tressés avec simplicité pour rester pratique; elle était robuste, à la manière de beaucoup d'africaines, le dos, les épaules et les bras musclés quelles que soient courbes généreuses. Elle portait un T-shirt et d'un jeans par-dessus lequel était enroulé un pagne traditionnel, imprimé dans les tons verts et mauves.

Elle se pencha à la vitre du véhicule de l'association, et, avant qu'il n'ait pu la saluer, elle dit d'une voix tendue :

-Lancelot, nous avons un problème.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Quel problème ? demanda Joseph à sa sœur, d'un ton alarmé.

-Ce sont des hommes du M23, murmura Rosalie, d'une voix tendue. Ils sont arrivés hier soir. Ils ont investi les quartiers des bénévoles. Francis, Hector et les autres ont tous campé à l'infirmerie cette nuit après qu'ils aient investi leurs chambres de force. Nous espérions qu'ils repartiraient au matin, mais ça ne semble pas faire partie de leurs intentions.

-Ont-ils des blessés pour lesquels ils sont venus chercher de l'aide au dispensaire ? demanda Lancelot, les sourcils froncés.  
-Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Rosalie. Mais ils réclament des vivres, et du matériel médical, et ils ne doivent surtout pas voir le camion de ravitaillement, sinon...

-Joseph, vite, souffla Lancelot. Il faut prévenir Perceval.

Joseph empoigna sa radio à ondes courtes pour contacter l'infirmier sur le canal privé de l'association. Il était encore sur la route qui menait au village avec le camion, ralenti dans l'ascension par le poids de sa cargaison il fallait impérativement l'arrêter avant qu'il n'arrive sur-place pour éviter le pillage.

-Perceval, arrête-toi et coupe le moteur, ordonna Joseph dans le talkie.

-Quoi ? Pour quoi faire ? répondit la voix stupéfaite de Perceval.

-Arrête-toi coupe les phares et coupe le moteur, répéta Joseph d'une voix tendue. Cache le véhicule dans la mesure du possible. Le M23 est au dispensaire, s'ils voient le camion, ils pilleront tout le matériel que nous avons acheté à Goma et nous nous retrouverons sans rien.

-Compris, répondit Perceval. Je ne bouge plus jusqu'à avoir confirmation que le champ est libre.

-C'est eux ? Demanda Gauvain, en regardant, par-delà la silhouette de Rosalie, les hommes en uniforme dépareillés qui étaient attroupés devant le bâtiment, armés de mitrailleuses.

-Oui, répondit la jeune femme.

-Ont-ils menacés les gens du village ? Le personnel du dispensaire ? Les patients ? interrogea Lancelot, d'une voix tendue.

-Seulement quand Francis a commencé par leur refuser l'accès à la pharmacie hier soir, murmura Rosalie. Ils ont failli lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux quand il leur a dit « non ».

Amy et Mona échangèrent un regard stressé.

-Francis est fou, souffla Lancelot. Combien de fois lui ai-je répété de ne pas s'opposer directement aux miliciens ?  
-Je le lui dis aussi, dit Rosalie. Mais il est médecin, il est obligé de chercher des solutions bricolées tous les jours parce que nous manquons de matériel médical, et il était furieux à l'idée qu'ils emportent tout : le kit de chirurgie, les perfusions... il ne se rend pas toujours compte du danger il pense au bien-être de ses patients...

-Je le comprends, dit Gauvain, la mâchoire tendue. Ces gars sont des parasites.

-Le bien-être des patients ne risque pas de s'améliorer s'ils n'ont plus de médecin, dit Lancelot, d'une voix vibrant de colère contenue. Sans compter que l'ONU nous met déjà assez de pressions comme ça pour que nous quittions cette zone parce qu'ils la considèrent comme trop instable... si nous commençons à perdre nos bénévoles, ils pourraient bien nous obliger à partir.

-J'ai pu intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, murmura Rosalie. Je leur ai donné la clé et l'accès aux provisions et ils se sont calmés aussitôt. Ils ont vidé la moitié des stocks qui nous restaient en l'espace d'une soirée...

-Combien sont-ils ? demanda Joseph.

-Une quinzaine, répondit Rosalie.

-Un groupe de reconnaissance ? dit Lancelot, les yeux plissés.

-C'est ce que je crains, dit Rosalie. S'ils apprennent que nous attendons un convoi, ils reviendront, plus nombreux, cette fois...

-Il faut leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas chez eux, souffla Gauvain.

-Ils sont chez eux, répondit Lancelot. Ils sont chez eux _partout, _ils ont des armes. Nous n'avons pas les moyens d'envoyer les miliciens sur les roses, Gauvain.

-Mais l'ONU...

Rosalie lui lança un regard attristé.

-Tu es nouveau, résuma-t-elle.

Elle eut un mouvement du menton et informa Lancelot.

-Leur chef est là-bas. Il se fait appeler Diklan.

Mona et Amy jetèrent un coup d'oeil aux soldats qui étaient massés devant le dispensaire, assis en rond à jouer aux dés. Le Diklan qu'indiquait Rosalie était bardé de talismans et de grigris.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces amulettes ? demanda Mona, avec curiosité.

-Tous les chefs de guerre locaux en portent, répondit Joseph. Ils utilisent les services de leurs sorciers attitrés pour être « à l'épreuve des balles ».

-Ils utilisent les services de... leurs sorciers ? dit Mona en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les marabouts locaux pratiquent la magie traditionnelle.

Joseph dévisagea Mona avec amusement.

-Les soldats sont tous superstitieux, mais aucun homme n'est _vraiment _à l'épreuve des balles.

_-_Mais ces sorciers, reprit Mona.

_-_Pas maintenant, coupa Joseph.

Diklan avait une mitrailleuse dans une main, une flasque d'alcool dans l'autre. Il était grand et impressionnant, les yeux rouges comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps... ou comme s'il avait consommé de la était entouré d'enfants en âge d'aller au collège, qui arboraient des treillis et des armes à feu, et qui se bousculaient les uns les autres avec des paroles de petits durs.

Présentement, il regardait vers le véhicule de l'association avec l'expression d'un roi surveillant son territoire.

Lancelot sentit ses poings se crisper malgré lui de colère, mais il s'obligea à rester calme.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les miliciens investissaient le dispensaire, et s'énerver contre eux n'aurait servi à rien. Il prit une inspiration et sortit du véhicule en douceur. Aussitôt, une demi-douzaine de mitrailleuses pointèrent dans sa direction.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Diklan à Rosalie.  
-Des bénévoles de l'association, sergent, répondit la jeune femme. Pas des militaires.  
Les armes s'abaissèrent légèrement.

Le chef d'escouade M23 se leva et les rejoignit d'un pas lent, flanqué de sa garde rapprochée.  
-Américain ? Français ? Belge ? dit-il, en s'approchant de Lancelot, qui se tenait debout, à côté du véhicule..

Gauvain sortit de la voiture et vint se positionner juste derrière son ami, prêt à monter en renfort en cas de besoin.

Lancelot dévisagea le seigneur de guerre avec calme, ses yeux noirs, soutenant le défi lancé par Diklan.

-Britannique, répondit-il calmement.  
-Docteur ? demanda Diklan, en le dévisageant avec suspiscion.

-Non, répondit Lancelot.

Diklan cracha par-terre.

-Quoi, alors ? demanda-t-il, d'un air méprisant.

-C'est le président de notre association, répondit Rosalie.  
-Le président, hein.

Diklan se déplaçait en cercle autour de Lancelot, le jaugeant d'un air calculateur.

-Et où est le matériel, alors ? Il n'y a pas assez de matériel médical ici.

-Nous sommes une association indépendante, répondit Lancelot. Pas comme les grandes institutions, USAid, ou Care, ou la Croix Rouge... Ce n'est pas facile de trouver des financements. Nous n'avons pas assez de médicaments pour tous nos patients; et pas assez de personnel médical, non plus. Si vous partez avec le contenu de la pharmacie, ça risque encore d'empirer les choses, pour les gens qui vivent ici...Nous ne pourrons plus leur apporter les soins nécessaires à...

-Nous avons besoin du matériel médical, coupa Diklan.

Gauvain, furieux, l'affronta du regard.  
-Laissez au moins les provisions, que nos patients puissent manger à leur faim, intervint Lancelot.

-Mes hommes aussi ont besoin de manger à leur faim, répondit Diklan.  
-Vous pouvez certainement trouver d'autres sources de...

Le chef d'escouade éleva son arme dans un geste menaçant.  
-Mes hommes traquent le FDLR et les Maï-Maï, _Mzungu_. Il est plus important qu'ils mangent à leur faim que les femmes, les vieux et les gamins que vous gardez ici. Si nous n'étions pas là pour protéger ce village, le FDLR et les Maï Maï l'aurait déjà brûlé, et ce dispensaire n'existerait plus. Nous allons prendre le matériel médical _et _les vivres.  
-_Je vais lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure, _souffla Gauvain, derrière Lancelot,les yeux chargés de haine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Diklan, les lèvres retroussées.

Et les jeunes gens qui l'encadraient tirèrent une salve en l'air avec leurs mitrailleuses.

Des cris d'effroi retentirent à l'intérieur du dispensaire, et Gauvain crut discerner des visages derrières les fenêtres protégées par les moustiquaires.

-Rien, répondit Lancelot.

Gauvain baissa les yeux pour cacher sa fureur et éviter de souffler sur les braises.

Il pensait à sa hardiesse d'autrefois. Ses poings le démangeaient.

-Il est fatigué à cause du voyage, intervint Rosalie, d'un ton d'excuses. La route est longue entre Goma et Kisori, il a besoin de se reposer.

-Quelques heures de voyage assis le cul sur un siège et les _Mzungu _sont déjà au bout du rouleau, dit Diklan, d'un ton moqueur. Ce n'est pas ça, être de vrais hommes, mmm ? Les _Mzungus _ne sont pas faits pour vivre ici. Ils craignent le climat. Ils craignent les moustiques. Ils craignent l'eau. Ils sont comme les Kinois du FDARC qui tombent comme des mouches parce qu'ils attrapent la chiasse à la moindre promenade en forêt.

Les jeunes gens qui flanquaient Diklan se mirent à rire stupidement.

Le sergent fit un pas vers Lancelot.

-Les _Mzungus_ feraient aussi bien de repartir chez eux et de laisser les vrais Congolais s'occuper du Congo. Vous le direz à cet imbécile de Suarez quand il viendra ici. Lui et ses casques à schtroumpf... qu'ils repartent à l'ONU, écrire leurs paperasses dans leurs gros buildings, pendant que les vrais soldats s'occupent du FDLR.  
-Prenez les vivres si vous le devez, dit Lancelot d'une voix sourde. Mais ne restez pas ici. Vous faites peur au personnel et aux patients avec vos mitrailleuses. Un dispensaire n'est pas un bunker. Nous ne cherchons querelle à personne.

Diklan éclata de rire.

Puis il regarda Lancelot, Gauvain, Joseph et Rosalie, un par un, avant de s'exclamer à l'attention de ses hommes :

-Il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant à prendre ici, allons-nous en.

A nouveau, il reporta ses yeux sur Lancelot et affirma :

-Nous reviendrons à un autre moment,... Président. Peut-être d'ici une semaine. Quand le ravitaillement sera arrivé ?

Dans la voiture, Amy, les yeux braqués sur les gris-gris du capitaine, sentit une étrange nausée l'envahir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? murmura Mona.

-Tu ne sens pas ? demanda la Nigériane.

Mona plissa les yeux.

-Avec ta magie, souffla Amy.

Mona se concentra mais sa magie lui semblait tellement loin elle chercha ce sixième sens en elle, celui du pouvoir... avec frénésie, bien qu'il ait comme disparut très profondément en elle-même, elle finit par réussir à le reconnecter légèrement. C'était comme s'il n'en subsistait plus qu'une trace diffuse, mais néanmoins, elle sentit.

Cette impression de malaise sous-jacent, comme si quelque chose de noir s'était intriqué dans la trame d'or du pouvoir.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-elle, les pupilles dilatées.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Amy. Mais ça vient de Diklan. J'ai un pressentiment étrange, comme si ces amulettes qu'il porte étaient chargées de... quelque chose.

Mona se mordit la lèvre, frustrée par sa propre ignorance.

-Nous devons descendre à Butembo cette semaine, murmura-t-elle. Nous devons trouver une connexion internet, et écrire un message à Gaïus, Merlin et Morgane pour leur expliquer ce qui se passe ici. Je suis certaine qu'ils pourront nous aider.

Amy hocha la tête.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot attendit que les voitures aient démarré, et que les soldats aient embarqué à l'intérieur avec des cris, pour s'autoriser à reprendre leur souffle.

-Quels salopards, souffla Gauvain, d'une voix blanche. Ils ont tout emporté comme si les stocks du dispensaire leur appartenaient.

-Bienvenue au Kivù, dit Joseph, d'un ton blasé.

-Dieu soit loué, ils sont partis, dit Rosalie, en secouant la tête. J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais se décider à le faire.

Puis, elle se retourna vers Lancelot, et, avec émotion, elle le prit dans ses bras.

Il la serra en retour, de toutes ses forces, son menton, reposant sur les tresses de ses cheveux.

-Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, Lancelot Dulac, dit-elle dans un murmure.

-Moi aussi, ma sœur. Moi aussi, souffla-t-il.

-J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir.

-Je reviendrai toujours, Rosalie. Je t'en ai fait la promesse.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Il fallait attendre avant de donner à Perceval le feu vert pour rallumer le contact, pour être sûrs que la brigade du M23 s'était retirée assez loin.

Rosalie et Joseph escortèrent Lancelot et Gauvain dans la salle de repos du dispensaire où ils furent accueillis par l'équipe locale au aguets.

-Est-ce que ces salopards sont vraiment partis ? dit Francis quand elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce.

Puis il oublia sa colère en voyant apparaître Lancelot qu'il accueillit avec chaleur.

Le chevalier en profita pour introduire Gauvain à tout le monde, et celui-ci découvrit une équipe hétéroclite de combattants pugnaces.

Francis était un jeune docteur Belge de trente-cinq ans qui travaillait bénévolement pour l'association Espoir depuis six mois mais ne désespérait pas d'être payé un jour. Hector, son bras droit, était un Congolais de Kinshassa qui avait choisi de venir au Kivu cinq ans plus tôt parce qu'il estimait que c'était là que ses compétences seraient les plus utiles il avait presque autant de compétences médicales qu'un médecin après toutes ces années passées sur le terrain. Francis lui faisait confiance les yeux fermés pour le suppléer en cas de besoin. L'équipe médicale d'Espoir était complétée par un infirmier du nom d'Amin, ancien casque bleu Bengladeshi qui avait quitté le corps de maintien de la paix en même temps que Lancelot, et par Rosalie, en tant qu'aide soignante. Autour d'eux gravitaient deux cuisinières du village de Kisori, Maman Léa et Maman Géraldine, qui étaient chargées de nourrir les patients, et servaient aussi de nounous aux enfants recueillis par le dispensaire Sandy, un jeune Britannique qui vivait sur-place depuis deux ans, servait d'homme à tout faire et n'avait pas son pareil pour bricoler des réparations sur les installations électriques, et deux jeunes Peace Corps Américains, Derek et Andrea, qui étaient venus faire leur service civil dans l'association Espoir.

Tous étaient chamboulés par l'irruption de la brigade des M23 qui avaient paradé toute la journée avec leurs armes.

-J'ai cru que j'allais arracher la tête à ce Diklan, dit Francis, furieux. Il a pillé toute la pharmacie... nous n'avons plus d'antibiotiques plus d'antalgiques il a embarqué toutes les perfs de quinine...

-Nous avons un plein camion de ravitaillement qui arrive,le coupa Lancelot, avec un sourire.  
-Quand tu as annoncé que tu avais gagné au loto, je ne croyais pas que tu étais sérieux, dit Francis en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est bien mieux que le loto, mon ami. Un véritable partenariat avec une grande fondation.

-Qui nous fera faux bond au bout d'une année ? dit le médecin avec ironie.

-Jamais. Rêve est le projet d'Arthur et Morgane... et ce sont des amis très chers.

-Et ton ami ?

-Gauvain Strenght.

-Infirmier ? Médecin ?

-Barman, dit le chevalier, avec un sourire en coin. Mais accessoirement, j'ai un don pour envoyer mon poing dans la figure des crétins finis.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rechercher la bagarre avec les représentants du M23, dit Rosalie en regardant Gauvain d'un air préoccupé. Ils sont plus endurcis que vous ne l'êtes, Monsieur Strenght, et ils ont des mitrailleuses là où vous n'avez que vos deux mains. Francis est déjà bien assez tête brûlée sans que nous ayons un second bagarreur ici à Espoir.

-Gauvain nous sera très utile ici, promit Lancelot. Et Perceval, qui est au volant du camion... est infirmier.

-Du matériel médical à ne savoir qu'en faire, et un troisième infirmier ! C'est Noël, dit joyeusement Hector en donnant l'accolade à Lancelot. En espérant que le M23 ne revienne pas se servir dans nos stocks dans deux jours...

-Ce n'est pas le M23 qui m'inquiète, dit Rosalie. C'est le FARDC.

-Le FARDC ? dit Gauvain, qui ne suivait plus rien. Je croyais qu'ils étaient de notre côté.

-Personne n'est du côté de personne ici, répondit Joseph. Le FARDC va apprendre que le M23 était ici. Ils le savent peut-être déjà. Nous pouvons nous attendre à les voir débarquer d'ici demain matin...

-Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Gauvain. En principe... ils devraient botter les fesses de ce Sergent Diklan-la-Terreur, non ?

-Les soldats ne sont jamais une bonne nouvelle, répondit Rosalie. Le FARDC qui soit disant nous protège des seigneurs de guerre comme Diklan organise des réunions secrètes avec le FLRD qui est le pire de tous les groupes armés de la zone pour pouvoir traquer les soldats du M23 qu'ils détestent parce qu'ils les ont trahis de l'inté la MONUC est en chien de faïence avec les FARDC, et ferme les yeux sur les agissements du M23, parce que c'est avant tout la peau du FLRD qu'elle veut avoir... Tous ces gens veulent des vivres, et des médicaments, et se fichent de nos patients ils ne se soucient que de terroriser les villageois et de se tuer les uns les autres. Ils utilisent nos communes comme champ de bataille pour régler leurs comptes les uns avec les autres, maudits soient-ils.

-Ca semble...fou, murmura Gauvain, horrifié.

-Bienvenue sur le fief des seigneurs de guerre, Monsieur Strenght, répondit Rosalie. Ce sont leurs exactions que nous passons notre temps à essayer de rattraper dans ce dispensaire, et pourtant, ils ne se gênent jamais pour venir réquisitionner ici tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Jusqu'ici, ils n'ont jamais osé aller plus loin...et s'en prendre directement à nous, parce qu'ils savent que le capitaine Suarez de la MONUC...

-Les forces de l'ONU, précisa Lancelot face à l'expression déconfite de Gauvain.

-... a l'oeil sur les bénévoles occidentaux qui travaillent ici. Mais Dieu sait que nous avons déjà plusieurs fois frôlé la catastrophe... Quand le FARDC viendra demain, il nous reprochera d'avoir approvisionné le M23, et nous pourrons nous attendre à d'autres problèmes, peut-être même, à des représailles... Mais à chaque jour suffit sa peine. Vous devez être fatigués... je vais vous préparer à manger, et vous installer pour la nuit.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Plus tard, après que Perceval soit enfin arrivé avec le camion, et que Francis, enthousiaste, ait commencé à transférer le matériel médical à l'intérieur du bâtiment aidé par son équipe, les nouveaux arrivants se retrouvèrent à dîner autour du feu, d'un plat de pâte de maïs et de sauce pimentée accompagné de bière locale.

Ils étaient tous exténués, mais après cette journée riche en émotions fortes, aucun d'eux ne pensait déjà à aller dormir.

-C'est triste, murmura Gauvain. Ce que sont forcés d'endurer les habitants de cette région sous la menace de la guerre. Il doit exister un moyen d'arrêter ça. Il doit exister un moyen de combattre les injustices. Comme... à l'époque, quand...

Le chevalier se tut.

-Apporter des soins aux gens qui en ont besoin est un moyen de combattre les injustices, dit doucement Lancelot.

-Mais pas de les arrêter, rétorqua Mona, en se rangeant aux côtés de Gauvain.

-Nous ne sommes pas abilités à les arrêter, affirma Lancelot. Nous n'avons ni le mandat, ni les forces, ni les armes pour ce faire. Nous sommes ici en tant qu'humanitaires et non en tant que soldats.

-Aucun soldat ne pourrait mettre fin à ce conflit, de toutes façons, murmura Joseph. Qu'il soit blanc, ou noir. Trop de vieilles rancunes, trop d'enjeux de pouvoir sont présents pour qu'un homme;ou même mille puissent régler la situation.

-Non, murmura Amy. Il faudrait un Dieu pour accomplir un tel exploit.

Mona la dévisagea intensément. Ce n'était pas d'un Dieu que parlait Nigériane. Elle était en train de penser au serpent Arc-en-Ciel. Ayida Wedo._ Aux dragons. Et à la magie. _Amy lui rendit son regard, par-dessus les flammes, une expression insondable sur son beau visage noir, et Mona sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine.

-Si un Dieu bien intentionné veillait sur les habitants du Congo, il les aurait déjà aidés depuis longtemps, dit tristement Gauvain.

-Peut-être qu'il est endormi... ou prisonnier quelque part, murmura Mona, sans lâcher Amy des yeux. Comme l'était la Triple Déesse d'Albion... avant qu'Arthur et Merlin ne la réveillent.

Le regard d'Amy se teinta d'une inflexion passionnée à ces mots. _Si Ayida Wedo est endormie, est-il possible de la réveiller ? _Mona sentit l'excitation la gagner en pensant : _Peut-être. _Amy lui sourit, à la lueur des flammes. C'était comme si elles partageaient une même pensée, sans avoir besoin de parler pour ce faire.

-Après toutes les pertes dont a souffert ce peuple, dit Gauvain, avec dépit, il est évident que les gens du Kivu ne peuvent compter que sur eux-mêmes.

-Et sur Espoir, dit Lancelot, d'un ton ferme. Et sur Rêve.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Amy emmena Mona puiser de l'eau au forage du dispensaire, dans une grande bassine, et lui montra comment se laver en se servant d'une tasse pour se doucher. Quand elles eurent terminé leur toilette, elles s'enroulèrent dans leurs serviettes, et rejoignirent finalement la chambre sommaire qu'elles partageaient. Elles se glissèrent en-dessous de la moustiquaire rivée au plafond, sur le matelas recouvert d'un drap simple, éclairées seulement par la lumière des bougies. Rosalie avait préféré éviter de faire tourner le groupe élecrogène, ignorant si le M23 était toujours dans les parages. La lumière risquait d'attirer d'autres soldats. Dehors, il faisait frais, à cause de l'altitude, mais à l'intérieur, l'air était étouffant. Le ciment recrachait la chaleur accumulée dans la journé bruits de la jungle et le bourdonnement des moustiques produisaient une musique mystérieuse en se mélangeant.

-Tu as eu plus de facilités que moi à ressentir l'énergie qui émanait des charmes de Diklan tout à l'heure, murmura Mona. Est-ce que tu arrives encore à te servir de ta magie ?

Amy essaya un « leoth », mais aucun globe de lumière n'apparut.

-Mes pouvoirs sont partis... comme les tiens, dit-elle. Comme Merlin nous l'avait dit.

Mona fronça les sourcils.

-Si tes pouvoirs sont partis... je ne comprends pas comment ton ressenti a pu être aussi fort tout à l'heure.

-Je ne sais pas. C'était étrange. C'était comme si...

-Comme si quoi.  
-Comme si j'avais changé de canal, murmura Amy.

Mona s'assit et la dévisagea avec intensité.

-Amy... tu viens d'ici.

-Non, pas du tout. Je viens du Nigéria, ma chérie. Je suis une citadine de Lagos, pas une Congolaise du Kivu.

-Je veux dire, que tu viens d'Afrique, dit Mona, avec impatience. Tu as grandi ici...

-Non, pas du tout. J'ai vécu un an à Lagos quand j'étais bébé avant d'arriver en Angleterre et j'y suis seulement retournée en vacances ensuite.

-Mais s'il existait une Source de la magie en Afrique, tu aurais forcément plus de connexions que moi avec cette Source. Et peut-être que le changement de canal dont tu as parlé... vient de là. Peut-être que tu peux te brancher, à la fois sur la Source d'Albion, _et _sur celle du Congo. Si tu te concentrais...

-Mona. Tout à l'heure, je n'ai rien _fait, _les sensations sont juste _arrivées. _Et maintenant, quand j'essaie... de me tendre vers ma magie... je la sens à peine, exactement comme toi, comme si ma connexion avec la Source était presque effacée. Peut-être que tu dis vrai. Peut-être que les sorciers qui servent les Seigneurs de guerre du Congo sont de vrais sorciers, et qu'ils utilisent vraiment la magie pour... les rendre forts. Mais si c'est le cas, c'est de magie noire qu'il s'agit, et tu te souviens de ce qu'a toujours dit Merlin à ce sujet ?

Mona hocha la tête.

-La magie noire est dangereuse, murmura-t-elle. Elle corrompt les magiciens qui l'emploient.

-Même si j'en suis capable, je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement envie de me connecter à une Source corrompue, murmura Amy. Le malaise que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure était difficile à supporter.

-Mais là où la mauvaise magie existe, il y a aussi de la bonne magie, forcément. Et Ayida Wedo n'est pas une Déesse du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, la Source qui se trouve ici n'est peut-être pas entièrement corrompue.

-C'est vrai, dit doucement Amy. Mais tant que nous ignorons ce qu'il en est, il faut que nous restions prudentes. Il existe d'autres dieux qu'Ayida Wedo dans le panthéon animiste de la tradition africaine, et tous ne sont pas aussi bien intentionnés qu'elle envers les hommes. Les sorciers qui servent le M23 peuvent servir n'importe lequel de ces dieux. Et nous ignorons quelle entité règne sur la Source de l'Afrique... si jamais cette Source existe bel et bien... et si elle est encore en activité.

-Cela fait beaucoup de si, reconnut Mona.

-Rappelle-toi d'une chose, dit Amy. La Triple Déesse de la magie a trois visages qui collaborent, mais parfois, les divinités peuvent entrer en guerre les unes contre les autres, et se déchirer pour obtenir le dessus les unes sur les autres... Exactement comme le font les hommes.

-Demain, nous irons à Butembo, et nous écrirons à Gaïus pour lui demander des éclaircissements, dit fermement Mona. Il a vécu en Afrique, il a étudié les traditions locales. Quant à Merlin et Morgane, ils ont tous les deux été confrontés à la magie noire, et si c'est de cela qu'il s'agit, ils pourront nous le dire mieux que n'importe qui d'autre.


	14. Chapitre 12

_**Ca y est, je suis de retour !**_

_**Ce n'est qu'un amuse-bouche, mais je vais me remettre à publier beaucoup plus régulièrement... j'espère ne pas vous avoir tous perdus en route !**_

CHAPITRE 12

Morgane décida subitement de partir en vacances le lendemain de l'emménagement d'Uther au 22 Bayswater Road.

Cette impulsion la saisit après la visite de terrain qu'elle fit le matin même avec Arthur.

Leur promoteur immobilier les appela en leur disant qu'il avait trouvé l'emplacement idéal pour implanter les bâtiments de la fondation Rêve d'Albion.

Ils partirent visiter les lieux ensemble, accompagnés de Merlin et Gwen.

Il s'agissait d'une décharge à l'abandon, située dans les rues arrière du quartier des Glycines elle était entourée par plusieurs bâtiments en voie de démolition où aucun appartement n'était plus en location depuis bien longtemps l'état de délabrement général formait un tableau déprimant, auquel s'ajoutaient les mauvaises odeurs, mais la totalité de la superficie était vendue à prix bradé, étant donné l'emplacement.

L'architecte, qui était présent lors de la visite, confirma que l'espace disponible était amplement suffisant pour réaliser le projet de construction imaginé par Arthur et Morgane il faudrait toutefois investir pour déblayer le terrain avant de commencer les travaux. Il leur fit un croquis sur le vif pour leur donner une idée de la future disposition des bâtiments, en s'inspirant de leurs idées d'origine.

Les quatre jeunes gens furent enthousiasmés par cette première ébauche. Après le départ du promoteur immobilier et de l'architecte, ils restèrent un moment sur le terrain vague pour en faire le tour.

Merlin et Morgane commencèrent à discuter des aménagements magiques qu'ils pourraient effectuer une fois les constructions classiques terminées, et malgré tous leurs efforts pour suivre les deux sorciers lancés en grande conversation, Arthur et Gwen se retrouvèrent vite perdus face à leurs débats passionnément sur les dimensions cachées et les couloirs de déplacement permanents.

«C'est un peu comme s'ils parlaient une autre langue », constata Gwen avec un sourire confus.

Puis elle soupira et ajouta d'un air dépassé : « Quand je pense que Galaad parlera la même... ça va être difficile pour nous de ne pas être complètement perdus en tant que parents ! J'espère juste qu'il ne nous prendra pas pour des attardés... ».

-Nous ne sommes pas si attardés que ça en matière de magie, protesta Arthur, vexé. Je dirais même que pour des non-pratiquants, nous sommes ce qui se fait de mieux !

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, Gwen commença à luire inopinément et fut obligée d'appeler Merlin à son secours. Arthur se souvint avec un soupir que la concernant, le terme de « non-pratiquante » n'était plus vraiment adapté. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter de contrôler ses débordements magiques, Gwen n'avait aucune maîtrise sur leurs manifestations. Les pouvoirs de Galaad n'en faisaient décidément qu'à leur tête, et leur petit prince bien-aimé, qui dormait profondément à l'abri de son ventre, était trop occupé à se préparer à naître pour pouvoir s'en occuper...

Arthur et Morgane donnèrent leur accord pour l'opération d'achat dans l'après-midi, après qu'Uther (qui, calé dans un coin du salon avec l'air de ne pas y toucher, écoutait toutes leurs conversations) leur ait subreptiscement glissé qu'en achetant maintenant, ils feraient une bonne affaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la surprise générale, Morgane réservait son billet pour Miami sur internet, en option de dernière minute.

-Quelle mouche t'a piquée ? lui demanda son frère alors qu'elle annonçait brutalement son départ.

-La mouche du voyage, lui répondit-elle, avec un sourcil en l'air. Je veux mes vacances bien méritées... et je veux une paix royale pendant que je me concentre exclusivement sur mon bronzage.

-Et si les disciples ont besoin de..., commença Merlin.  
-Vous allez tous vous débrouiller sans moi, coupa-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Après avoir trimé pendant vingt-quatre ans sans jamais prendre une pause ? Il me faut au moins ça pour décompresser. Et puis, ce n'est jamais que quinze jours alors, par pitié : pas d'emails, pas de SMS, et surtout, pas de télépathie que je puisse m'absorber dans la contemplation des surfeurs depuis mon transat, les doigts de pied en éventail, sans d'autre préoccupation que de siroter des Daiquiris à la fraise...

Uther adressa à sa fille un regard en coin.

-Est-ce que c'est moi qui te fait fuir ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Elle se retourna vers lui et répliqua d'un ton sans appel :

-Le monde entier ne tourne pas autour de toi, Papa. D'ici quelques semaines, je serai totalement submergée de travail avec le démarrage des travaux pour la fondation et il ne sera plus question pour moi de profiter du soleil. J'ai envie d'enfiler mon maillot de bain, de profiter de la mer et d'aller danser dans les boîtes de nuit les plus fashion d'Ocean Drive. Pour une fois, dans ma vie, que je décide de me faire plaisir !

Le 22 Bayswater Road capitula face à la désertion de sa grande prêtresse. Morgane fit ses valises à la hâte et demanda à Arthur de l'emmener à l'aéroport une heure plus tard. « Lâcheuse », murmura Arthur, en la regardant monter dans l'avion d'un air malheureux. Parce qu'après son départ, il allait se retrouver seul à essuyer les conséquences de la cohabitation avec leur père, et il n'était pas du tout certain de la manière dont ça allait se passer. Jusqu'ici, Uther s'était montré plutôt discret, mais son regard aiguisé observait tout jusque dans les moindres détails, et Arthur était certain qu'il ne tarderait pas à ouvrir sa bouche pour émettre des critiques. Merlin le trouvait trop sévère et disait qu'Uther avait évolué, mais Arthur aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il ne restait tranquille que parce qu'il avait peur d'être jeté dehors par Gwen s'il commençait à dire tout haut le fond de sa pensée.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane ne dit à personne que, si elle avait décidé de sauter dans l'avion, c'était avant tout pour ne plus tourner en rond dans sa tête en pensant à Lancelot.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son absence soit si difficile à supporter, et elle avait du mal à se reconnaître elle-même depuis quand était-elle devenue à ce point sentimentaliste et mollassonne ? Elle refusait de se laisser aller à ressembler à une âme en peine : quelle honte ça aurait été pour une femme comme elle, qui avait toujours été indépendante, que de s'avouer vaincue par une séparation géographique temporaire et insignifiante !

Lancelot avait autre chose à faire que de lui envoyer des emails toutes les heures, et elle était trop fière pour le harceler en le suppliant de lui donner des nouvelles. Leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, elle devait l'accepter en adulte, et se montrer patiente en attendant le jour où ils se reverraient.

Elle chaussa ses lunettes de soleil, coiffa son chapeau à large bord, et embarqua pour la Floride dans l'espoir de se distraire efficacement.

Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir de destination plus adaptée à ses envies.

South Beach lui plut instantanément.

Entre le bleu coralien de la mer et la foule des clubbeurs qui déambulait le long de la promenade, c'était l'endroit idéal pour faire une pause. Perdue dans la populations métissée des créoles, des latino-américains et des touristes Européens en villégiature, les oreilles bercées par l'accent du Sud des Etats-Unis, elle profita de la vue sur Ocean Drive depuis la terrasse de son hôtel, dîna dans des petits restaurants qui servaient des spécialités de poisson délicieuses et passa de longues après-midi à la plage.  
Elle pensait être hyperactive, mais elle apprécia vraiment de se détendre, et elle tomba amoureuse des donuts à la fraise, qu'elle se mit à enchaîner sans réfléchir aux raisons pour lesquelles elle se sentait affamée en permanence.

Une ou deux fois, elle sortit en boîte de nuit, et profita des disc-jockeys les plus célèbres du moment pour danser jusqu'à des heures indues dans ces occasions, elle fit des rencontres, avec de beaux Américains bien découplés aux bras tatoués et aux sourires enjôleurs, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier leur plastique (la plupart du temps, seulement avec les yeux, mais une ou deux fois, elle céda à la tentation d'y toucher). Elle cherchait l'oubli dans le martèlement des basses et la chaleur de leurs baisers, mais dès qu'ils ouvraient la bouche pour tenter de la séduire davantage, leur charme se dissipait presque aussitôt, la laissant déçue.

Conversation inintéressante, manque d'éducation, centres d'intérêt à mille lieues des siens, ils l'ennuyaient si profondément qu'ils lui donnaient envie de dormir.

Et dans ces moments-là, remontait aussitôt la mémoire des longues soirées passées à parler cœur à cœur avec Lancelot, de magie, et d'aventures d'un autre temps, où les femmes étaient des « dames » dotées de chevaliers servants, où les dragons volaient librement dans le ciel et où le voyage était presque toujours synonyme de danger et de mystère.

Aucun des beaux Américains de Miami n'était Lancelot aucun ne pouvait rivaliser avec son élégance, sa modestie ou sa foi.

Le monde moderne avait mille et un attraits que ne possédait pas l'ancien (et les discothèques en faisaient partie) mais quelque chose en Morgane se languissait des brumes qui se levaient sur l'Ile des Bénis et de l'or des sortilèges qui y avaient dansé, au temps où la magie avait cessé d'être interdite pour voguer librement sous le ciel de Camelot. Rêve d'Albion grandirait, et ils rendraient la magie au futur. Mais l'image d'Arthur, roi des temps ancien, d'Aithusa et de Kilgarrah volant côte à côte, et du peuple des druides qu'elle aimait visiter pour accroître son savoir dansait dans sa mémoire, et la nostalgie de ce qui avait disparu, englouti par la course du temps, venait subitement se saisir d'elle, la faisant sesentir étrangère à ce monde, à ce temps.

Elle se surprit à rêver de palais de marbre et de pierre, de forêts profondes, de démons, de dryades et d'antiques pèlerinages...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Puis elle fit un autre rêve.

C'était peut-être cinq jours après son arrivée à Miami.  
Et dans ce rêve, Lancelot mourait.

Elle le regardait tomber à terre, la poitrine perforée par une traînée de balles, et elle savait, qu'il était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse le sauver.

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre d'hôtel, se rappelant subitement toutes les visions funestes qui l'avaient hantée dans sa première vie.

Elle était trempée de sueur et glacée jusqu'aux os par le sentiment de perte qui s'était emparé d'elle pendant son sommeil.

Les images de la scène étaient floues et imprécises, mais elle était presque certaine d'avoir reconnu dans son cauchemar le vert luxuriant de l'Afrique.

Le tir de mitraillette qui avait abattu Lancelot avait été réalisé à bout portant.

Morgane porta les mains à son visage et réalisa que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Elle s'obligea à respirer lentement pour calmer les battements affolés de son coeur. L'espace d'un moment, elle se demanda si son rêve avait été une prémonition. Mais elle se trouvait aux Etats-Unis, loin de la Source d'Albion qui alimentait sa magie ses pouvoirs de voyance étaient étouffés par la distance si elle avait dû avoir une vision, au sujet de la mort de Lancelot, pourquoi celle-ci se serait-elle manifestée _maintenant _?

Au lieu d'émerger plus tôt, en Angleterre...

Elle essaya d'appeler Aithusa, mais elle était trop loin pour que la télépathie entre elles fonctionne.

Elle s'éclaircit l'esprit et en vint à la conclusion qu'une prémonition aurait été chargée de plus d'impressions et de détails comme à l'époque où elle voyait périr Arthur, transpercé par sa propre épée, presque toutes les nuits dans ses cauchemars.

Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, l'expression de la peine qu'elle éprouvait à être séparée de Lancelot, de la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de le perdre.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être à ce point attachée à lui.

Mais depuis son départ, c'était comme si le lien qui les unissait avait gagné une profondeur nouvelle.


	15. Chapitre 13

_**Guest : est-ce que c'est Lily-Anna ? Merci d'être là au rendez-vous...et prem's en plus !**_

_**Julie : oui, de très bonnes vacances ! beaucoup bourlingué, et là j'ai encore mon déménagement qui arrive ! mais je vous ai assez fait languir, vous allez ravoir des chapitres à partir de maintenant :)**_

_**Shenendoah : même si elle ne sait pas qu'elle est enceinte, le fait de porter l'enfant de Lancelot "rapproche" Morgane de lui d'une nouvelle manière, disons que leur connexion a augmenté...**_

_**Violette : je ne peux pas tout divulguer d'avance ! un peu de suspense ;)**_

_**Choupaa31 : trop content de te revoir ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir de constater que vous n'avez pas renoncé après cette longue pause...**_

_**Concernant Lancelot : franchement, je ne vais pas vous dire ce que j'ai prévu pour lui :)... il va falloir lire la suite... gardez juste à l'esprit que cette fic n'est pas la série originale (où à chaque fois qu'un perso a une vision abominable, il finit par la provoquer en voulant l'empêcher). Sinon, je pense que ça vous plaira, quand même, parce qu'il va y avoir pas mal d'action :). **_

**CHAPITRE 13**

L'adaptation à l'équipe du dispensaire se fit rapidement pour les nouveaux-venus à Kisori.

Ils se réveillèrent au chant du coq (qui était très décidé à s'égosiller jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix) et ils prirent leur premier petit déjeuner tous ensemble grâce aux bons soins de Rosalie qui leur prépara du thé, des œufs et des fruits frais, comme s'ils étaient des rois en visite.

L'accueil chaleureux contribua grandement à compenser la simplicité des installations.

Mona et Amy auraient pensé être plus choquées que ça des lézards qui se baladaient partout sur les murs, des fourmis qui se précipitaient sur le sucre et des insectes volants qui ne semblaient avoir qu'une seule hâte : celle de les dévorer vivantes.

Mais étrangement, tous ces petits détails n'avaient pas grande importance.

Rosalie et Joseph étaient d'excellents guides, et ils les présentèrent dûment à tout le monde autour de la table du petit déjeûner (cette fois, sans hâte). Le personnel fut très impressionné de savoir qu'elles étaient tout juste bachelières. « C'est la première fois que nous avons des stagiaires aussi jeunes », s'exclamèrent-ils les uns après les autres.

Les nouveaux arrivants firent le tour de l'association Espoir sous la houlette de Lancelot, après qu'il ait réussi à se dépêtrer du comité de bienvenue ravi des gens du village, qui avaient appris son grand retour pendant la nuit, et s'étaient tous précipités pour le saluer dès le lever du soleil, formant une longue file devant son bureau.

Le visage du chevalier était illuminé de joie : il connaissait presque tous les habitants par leurs noms. Les femmes venaient lui présenter leurs enfants nouveaux-nés ou leurs neveux arrivés d'un village voisin. Les hommes lui demandaient des nouvelles de son voyage en Angleterre. Les embrassades se multipliaient. Les gens étaient ravis que Lancelot ait ramené avec lui deux de ses « frères », et Gauvain et Perceval furent adoptés instantanément comme faisant partie de la famille.

Au final, toute une délégation les accompagna pendant la visite de la structure.

Le terrain était grand, doté de sa propre pompe à bras les bâtiments en U étaient disposés autour d'une cour intérieure verdoyante les lieux de vie des personnels soignants étaient très simples, à l'Africaine, sans eau courante. Mais les installations hydrauliques et électriques étaient presque aux normes Européennes au niveau du bloc opératoire sur lequel régnait Francis, ce qui était sa grande fierté.Passés les premiers moments de la visite du dispensaire, où voir les patients alités, et parfois très faibles, dans des conditions d'hospitalisation bien plus drastiques qu'en Angleterre, fut une épreuve difficile pour Mona et Amy, ce fut naturellement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les gens pour commencer à parler avec eux.

Après la visite du dispensaire, vint celle du village de Kisori, qui comptait seulement deux mille habitants éparpillés entre les collines du Kivu. Elle fut orchestrée par le chef du village lui-même, qui ne tarit pas d'éloges sur les efforts de l'association et l'importance qu'elle pouvait avoir pour tous les habitants de cette commune et des localités voisines.

Les gens vivaient de manière simple, dans des maisons en terre ou en ciment couronnées de toit de chaume ou de tôle qui étaient assemblées par trois ou par quatre pour former des cours familiales réunissant plusieurs générations.

Les hommes étaient traditionnellement cultivateurs et pasteurs. Mais les champs qui se trouvaient à distance du village n'étaient plus entretenus, car il était devenu trop risqué de s'y rendre à cause de la guerre; les jardins qu'il était possible de planter sur-place n'étaient pas assez grands pour entretenir les grandes familles et les quelques chèvres, et poulets qui restaient étaient ceux que les milices n'avaient pas encore volées, parce qu'elles étaient habituées à se servir librement parmi les possessions des habitants. Ils étaient obligés de se ravitailler autrement, grâce au marché noir ou aux associations internationales qui se trouvaient à convois alimentaires qui remontaient de Goma étaient toujours pris d'assaut car les sacs de riz, et de farine de maïs, étaient des denrées précieuses.

Malgré les temps difficiles, les villageois étaient accueillants et souriants.

Gauvain, Perceval, Amy et Mona tombèrent sous le charme de leur gentillesse dès leur première promenade, quand ils se retrouvèrent invités partout, et qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il valait mieux ne pas refuser s'ils ne voulaient pas faire de malheureux les femmes voulaient toutes leur donner à manger, bien qu'elles n'aient pas assez pour elles-mêmes les enfants s'accrochaient à eux en riant et couraient dans leur sillage.

La spontanéité et la joie de vivre des Kisoriens était leur manière de lutter au jour le jour contre la situation d'oppression qu'ils enduraient depuis des années leur apparente simplicité cachait des trésors de réflexion et de profondes blessures mais à leurs invités, ils ne voulaient offrir que le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, et pour les nouveaux-venus, le terme d'accueil prenait subitement un nouveau sens.

Qui, en Occident, se serait mis en quatre de la sorte pour d'illustres inconnus, de surcroît, des étrangers ?

Et pourtant les gens, en Europe, possédaient tellement plus que ceux de Kisori...

Face à un tel déploiement de gentillesse, on ne pouvait ressentir qu'un vague sentiment de honte, en pensant à la manière dont les médias, de l'autre côté de l'océan, ne cessaient de parler des « immigrés », qui était un synonyme de malvenus et d'indésirables.

Et face à ce village surgi d'un autre temps, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Lancelot était tombé amoureux de l'Afrique loin du fracas des temps modernes, qui défilaient à toute vitesse dans les endroits « civilisés », Kisori était un endroit hors du temps où il aurait fait aussi bon vivre que dans la Camelot d'autrefois, si ça n'avait été la guerre.

Le centre de Kisori était ramassé autour de la maison du chef traditionnel, de l'école, et du bistrot, qui se trouvait sous une grande paillotte et où l'on pouvait trouver des boissons glacées et des plats simples, composés en général de pâte de maïs et de poulet grillé.

L'électricité avait un jour été amenée jusqu'au village, mais les câbles avaient été sectionnés depuis longtemps et n'avaient jamais été réparés.

En conséquence, seuls trois endroits en disposaient : la maison du chef, le bistrot, et le dispensaire de l'association Espoir, qui possédaient des groupes électrogènes pour alimenter l'éclairage.

Les habitants n'avaient pas l'eau courante ils utilisaient l'eau de la rivière qui passait non loin pour faire la lessive et se laver, et l'eau potable de la pompe à bras pour boire. Le travail de puisage revenait aux femmes, que l'on voyait à toute heure assemblées autour de la pompe dans leurs pagnes colorés, pour remplir de grandes bassines qu'elles transportaient ensuite sur leurs têtes jusqu'à leurs maisons.

Chaque foyer avait ses réserves d'eau dans des bidons en plastique qu'il fallait recharger tous les jours.

Dans les jours qui suivirent leur arrivée à Kisori, Amy et Mona, qui avaient toujours vécu en Angleterre dans les temps modernes, s'étonnèrent de découvrir combien les appareils qu'elles utilisaient tous les jours chez elles s'avéraient en définitive superflus. Elles prirent goût aux soirées au coin du feu, en compagnie de l'équipe du dispensaire, qui remplaçait plus qu'avantageusement les couleurs criardes de la télévision, s'habituèrent à guetter les nouvelles de la situation politique à la radio, et réalisèrent qu'il était plutôt facile, en définitive, d'oublier ce qu'était un miroir.

En Gauvain et Perceval, l'effet apporté par Kisori fut encore plus fort, car tous deux reprirent soudain bien plus profondément contact avec leurs anciennes personnalités de Camelot, comme si l'environnement dans lequel ils étaient plongés était fait tout spécialement pour raviver leurs souvenirs.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot s'attendait à recevoir la visite d'un représentant de l'armée régulière du Congo après que le M23ait occupé le dispensaire pendant près de vingt-quatre heures, mais il ne pensait pas voir apparaître le commandant Mbéké en personne, et il ne pensait pas le trouver aussi furieux.

La visite se produisit en soirée, après la visite du village de Kisori, alors qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau en train de faire le point sur l'administration.

Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre les protestations de Rosalie et le « qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » de Gauvain avant que sa porte ne menace d'être soufflée sur ses gonds. Le commandant pénétra à l'intérieur du bureau au pas de charge, les sourcils froncés, les yeux pleins de colère. C'était un petit homme, doté d'une large carrure, le teint très noir, qui portait toujours des uniformes impeccables.  
Il était arrivé au Kivu en 2012, lorsque les troupes régulières avaient mené la contre-offensive pour débarrasser le Nord des milices, et il haïssait les milices, quelles qu'elles soient, parce qu'elles l'obligeaient à rester stationné ici au lieu de pouvoir retourner vers la capitale, où il avait sa femme, et ses enfants. Lancelot le trouvait arrogant et vindicatif, mais il avait de l'estime pour la manière dont il essayait de faire son travail dans la région, et il savait que les pertes régulières qu'il enregistrait sur ses troupes avaient tendance à le rendre fou. Quand il l'était, il se mettait à vitupérer, comme maintenant, d'où son surnom de M'Béké la tempête.

-J'ai entendu que le M23 était stationné ici, Dulac ! Est-il vrai que vous avez donné le gîte et le couvert à des criminels de guerre ? Que vous les avez approvisionnés en médicaments et en vivres ? Savez-vous qu'il s'agit d'une infraction grave aux lois de la République ?

Lancelot fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Bonjour commandant.  
Puis, il fit un geste en direction de son armoire et enchaîna :

-Un doigt de whisky ? Il vient d'Ecosse. C'est un grand cru.  
La fureur du commandant augmenta d'un cran.

-Ne pensez pas m'amadouer avec vos propositions !  
-Nous ne leur avons rien donné du tout, dit Lancelot en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ils sont venus ici de leur propre chef. Ils avaient des armes, ils ont pris ce qu'ils ont voulu. J'ai réussi à éviter qu'ils ne saisissent tout notre ravitaillement, mais s'ils avaient su pour le bâché, ils auraient probablement tout emporté avec eux. Et nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour les en empêcher.

-Nous n'arriverons jamais à les pousser dans leurs retranchements si vous les aidez ! hurla Mbéké.

Puis il se calma brutalement et s'assit en ordonnant :

-Faites-moi donc goûter votre whisky.

Lancelot s'exécuta.

Il savait que c'était parler avec un sourd, mais il ne put s'empêcher de reprendre une argumentation de longue date.

-Ils ne se comporteraient pas de cette manière-là, si vous laissiez un détachement à Kisori en permanence pour protéger le dispensaire et la population.

-Je n'ai pas assez d'hommes pour pouvoir me payer le luxe d'en poster dans chaque petit village du Kivu, Monsieur Dulac, dit le commandant courroucé. Mes troupes sont même insuffisantes pour protéger Butembo comme il convient ... Avec les opérations que je suis obligé de lancer dans les montagnes pour essayer de déstabiliser les milices à la source, je perds des dizaines de jeunes gens tous les jours. Et qui me les remplace ? Personne. Le Kivu absorbe les militaires comme le villageois sa bière de mil. Le QG est débordé par la situation. Et c'est à moi qu'il revient de gérer tout ce bazar.

-Je sais que la situation est difficile pour vous, commandant. Mais les milices savent qu'elles peuvent venir ici n'importe quand, et se servir comme elles en ont envie, en l'absence d'une présence armée. Et vous ne pouvez pas nous reprocher de « les laisser faire », parce que vous savez pertinemment que nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Vous êtes une association internationale, non ? dit Mbéké avec agressivité. Vous faites partie de la juridiction de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond de Suarez. Pourquoi l'ONU ne défend-elle pas ce qui lui appartient ? A quoi sert-elle à part empêcher les gens de faire leur travail correctement en s'immisçant dans les affaires des autres ?

-Vous savez très bien qu'Espoir est indépendante de l'ONU et que je n'ai rien à voir avec le capitaine Suarez.

-Vous étiez un schtroumpf autrefois, vous aussi.

-C'était il y a longtemps, répondit Lancelot, qui ne put s'empêcher de tiquer en entendant le nom que Mbéké donnait aux casques bleus.

-Ce serait plus simple si vous repartiez chez vous. Vous n'aidez personne en restant ici, sinon les milices.

-Je doute que les villageois soient de votre avis, dit Lancelot en plissant les yeux.

-Pour l'instant peut-être, répondit le commandant. Mais ça changera bien assez tôt.

-Est-ce que c'est une menace ?

Lancelot n'en revenait pas.

-Non, Monsieur Dulac, ce n'est pas une menace, dit le commandant en avalant son whisky. C'est un avertissement. J'ai entendu dire que vous prévoyiez de commencer un nouveau chantier ici. Vous croyez pouvoir construire un nouvel Eldorado à Kisori ? Un havre de paix ! Ha ! Laissez-moi rire. Tout ce que vous allez faire, c'est allumer un signal lumineux «BIENS A SAISIR », qui va attirer les chefs de guerre sur ce village comme des mouches sur une carcasse pourrie. Et une fois que leur attention sera focalisée sur cet endroit, une fois qu'ils se seront convaincus les uns les autres que ce qu'i saisir ici est juteux, ça deviendra pour eux une idée fixe, dont ils ne démordront pas avant d'avoir pris tout ce qu'i prendre, pillé tout ce qu'i piller, et tué au passage beaucoup plus de ces gens que vous prétendez aider qu'ils ne l'auraient fait si cet endroit était resté le trou perdu qu'il a toujours été.

Lancelot avala sa salive, le visage blême.  
-Fermez cette association et laissez-nous faire notre travail, dit Mbéké, en lui adressant un regard direct. C'est seulement quand nous aurons nettoyé et sécurisé la région que les initiatives des ONG comme la vôtre pourront y avoir un impact quel qu'il soit. Il est bon que les étrangers apportent ici leurs ressources. Mais pas si elles doivent servir aux Seigneurs de guerre.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Quel crétin, murmura Gauvain après le départ de Mbéké.

Mais Lancelot secoua la tête.  
-Il ne sait que hurler quand il parle. Mais il a raison dans beaucoup de ce qu'il dit, murmura-t-il.

-Il a tort quand il affirme que Kisori se porterait mieux sans Espoir, dit Rosalie, d'un ton sans appel. Il a tort quand il dit que l'association devrait fermer. Nous allons rester, et entreprendre ces travaux. Et répondre présents pour les gens de cette région, parce qu'ils ont besoin de nous.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Amy et Mona trouvèrent le moyen de descendre à Butembo en taxi-moto deux jours après leur arrivée au village. Elles n'avaient pas la patience d'attendre que Lancelot s'y rende pour acheter les matériaux de construction destinés à l'agrandissement du dispensaire. Il avait de grands projets pour améliorer la structure grâce à la subvention de Rêve, mais il lui fallait un architecte, les matières premières et les ouvriers qualifiés qui encadreraient les gens du village qu'il comptait recruter pour faire les travaux contre un salaire qui leur permettrait d'améliorer leurs conditions de vie quotidiennes.

Les filles montèrent à deux sur le porte-bagage de la moto conduite par l'un des hommes du village et poussèrent des cris pendant tout le trajet tant leur chauffeur filait à toute allure sur la piste cabossée. Elles ne portaient pas de casques, et le vent soufflait dans leurs cheveux, apportant avec lui une sensation de liberté.

Une fois arrivées en ville, elles dénichèrent un cybercafé pour envoyer un email qu'elles copièrent pour Merlin, Morgane et Gaïus.

Elles voulaient obtenir des précisions sur la magie noire, mais elles eurent beau attendre pendant deux heures au cybercafé, aucun de leurs mentors n'était connecté à ce moment précis et elles comprirent vite qu'elles n'auraient pas leur réponse avant plusieurs jours.

Elles remontèrent donc bredouilles à Kisori, mais décidèrent de ne pas s'avouer si facilement vaincues.

Au village, elles essayèrent de poser discrètement des questions sur les traditions locales liées à la magie. Les gens les regardèrent avec suspiscion et évitèrent de leur répondre. Elles voulaient surtout parler au marabout local, mais il leur fut impossible d'obtenir son nom.

Voyant qu'elles insistaient, la femme du chef finit par les entraîner à l'écart pour leur donner des explications.

-Les gens sont surpris par vos questions. D'ordinaire, les étrangers pensent que l'ancien culte n'est fait que de supersitions sans intérêt.

-Mais nous ne partageons pas leur point de vue, répondit Mona.

-Au contraire. Nous aimerions beaucoup en apprendre davantage à ce sujet, dit Amy.

-Pourquoi ?

-La curiosité, je suppose ?

Amy sourit.

-Je suis née au Nigéria et j'ai des racines animistes, j'aimerais connaître les différences et les ressemblances entre les pratiques du Kivu et celles que nous avons à Lagos.

La femme du chef soupira.  
-Ca n'a jamais été un sujet dont les gens aimaient parler encore moins avec les non-initiés mais depuis le début de la guerre, il est devenu complètement tabou. Les miliciens ont recruté trop de nos marabouts parfois, ils les ont emmenés de force parfois, ils les ont gagné à leur cause avec leur argent mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils les utilisent pour servir leurs projets néfastes, et les gens ont peur de la sorcellerie qu'ils pratiquent.

-Alors, vous n'avez plus de sorcier ici, au village ? demanda Mona en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais même si nous en avions un, son nom devrait rester secret, par peur qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose qu'aux autres, répondit la femme du chef. De toutes façons, les habitants se sont presque tous détournés de l'ancien culte aujourd'hui. Ils lui préfèrent les nouveaux, qui se dissocient complètement des forces du mal. Si vraiment la spiritualité vous intéresse pourquoi ne pas devenir chrétiennes, plutôt ? Vous devriez venir participer à notre groupe de prière...

Mona et Amy dirent poliment qu'elles y réfléchiraient. Elles comprenaient bien qu'elles venaient de buter sur leur premier obstacle, et que réussir à en apprendre plus risquait d'être très difficile.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Il venait chaque jour des gens au dispensaire, non seulement de Kisori, mais des villages environnants, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils seraient reçus et soignés sans discrimination.

Avec eux arrivaient les histoires inquiétantes des raids liés à la guerrilla, qui n'était jamais très loin.

Perceval se retrouva embauché en tant qu'infirmier, sous la tutelle de Francis, dès le premier matin de son arrivée, si bien qu'il passait ses journées en compagnie de l'équipe soignante.

Mais ce fut Gauvain devint rapidement la coqueluche du dispensaire, où les gens restaient alités le temps de retrouver des forces, parce qu'il avait sa façon bien à lui de mettre de l'animation.

Il rendait leurs sourires aux femmes en leur faisant des blagues et des compliments, il faisait rire les enfants en faisant le clown.

Il n'était pas rare de le voir avec une quinzaine d'entre eux agglutinés tout autour de lui, tandis qu'il mimait l'agonie.

Mona le surprit, le lendemain de leur arriver, à leur raconter des histoires qui parlaient de chevalerie et d'aventure, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Les enfants le regardaient avec des yeux émerveillés, comme s'il était une sorte de héros, et pour la première fois, Mona réalisa qu'il était bien plus que le pitre invétéré aux idées farfelues avec lequel il faisait si bon rire. Comme la générosité et la joie de vivre des habitants de Kisori, le joyeux luron en lui dissimulait quelque chose de plus profond.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Trois jours après leur arrivée à Kisori, une dizaine de villageois habitant dans un hameau situé trente kilomètres en amont arrivèrent en piteux état ils avaient été attaqués par le FDLR deux des hommes avaient perdu une main, coupée à la machette, et une des femmes, dont le mari avait été tué, était entre la vie et la mort du fait de ses blessures.

Mona et Amy étaient dans la cour, en train de faire des jeux avec les enfants, quand les blessés arrivèrent, et les mots quittèrent leurs bouches. Elles étaient incapables de bouger, incapables de détourner leurs yeux de ce qu'elles voyaient. Il y avait du sang partout, et les lamentations de souffrance des blessés, qui montaient dans le ciel crépusculaire, étaient à glacer les os. Mais plus que tout, dans leurs têtes, revenait cette question : _comment ont-ils fait pour marcher TRENTE kilomètres dans cet état ? _

Ensuite, Francis et son équipe sortirent en catastrophe pour commencer les prises en charge.

Heureusement, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.  
Même après avoir pris en charge la patiente la plus gravement blessée au bloc, il était impossible de savoir si elle survivrait.

Gauvain resta à son chevet toute la nuit.

Son visage fut le premier qu'elle avait vu quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne dit rien il resta juste là, à la regarder avec cette inflexion pensive dans ses yeux sombres, et quand ses douleurs se réveillèrent, et que les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, il lui tint la main.

Derrière l'éclat joueur de son regard, une gravité nouvelle s'était installée; mais peut-être était-ce ce qui était en train de leur arriver à tous, parce qu'il était impossible d'entendre les histoires des patients sans être obligés de grandir brutalement.

Ce jour-là, Gauvain ne marcha pas jusqu'au centre du village pour boire sa bière de mil coutumière sous la paillotte en compagnie des habitants.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

D'autres blessés arrivèrent, dans les jours qui suivirent, provoquant une affluence qui fit beaucoup parler les gens du village.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que les raids se rapprochaient de Kisori, et bientôt, le dispensaire se retrouva bondé.

Lancelot ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'avertissement du commandant M'béké. Mais en même temps, Rosalie avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste abdiquer et partir, en attendant que la situation soit stabilisée, parce que rien n'assurait qu'elle finirait par l'être, ni dans quelques semaines, ni dans quelques mois, ni dans quelques années. Et pendant ce temps, il semblait impensable d'abandonner les gens à leur sort, et de détourner les yeux.

Alors, il décida quand même de lancer les travaux pour agrandir Espoir.


	16. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

_**Je suis ému de voir que vous êtes (presque) tous là 2 mois après ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de vous retrouver :)**_

_**FeeEli : oui, tu es là toi aussi ! une de plus qui s'inquiète pour Lancelot, à ce que je vois :). C'est fou, hein, tout le monde l'aime ;)**_

_**Zella Sentias : ah ! la solution aux problèmes du Kivu, je ne l'ai pas, hélas... (tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me lâcher, comme Tarentino; s'il a tué Hitler dans un cinéma dans Inglorious Bastards, alors j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux !).**_

_**Julie : bien sûr que le pot aux roses sera découvert... mais ça va prendre du temps, hein. Parce que pour l'instant... elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe, et vu son état d'esprit, elle risque fort de nous faire un beau déni de grossesse, Miss Morgane ! Je ne dis rien pour Lancelot. Je ne veux pas gâcher le suspense.**_

_**Legend : ça me fait troooop plaisir de te revoir ! A bientôt alors (comme ça, vous m'aurez en réconfort pour la rentrée :))**_

_**Tinette : Oui, j'ai pas mal voyagé en Afrique, et j'y ai vécu pendant trois ans :). Mais pas dans cette région-là. Je me souviens qu'en y habitant, je suivais beaucoup plus les actualités, et j'avais lu des témoignages de personnes du Kivu dans le magazine Jeune Afrique qui m'avaient vraiment fait remonter le coeur dans la gorge. Et puis j'ai été en Ouganda, juste de l'autre côté de la frontière, donc je visualise assez bien les lieux et les modes de vie de la région... après l'action proprement dite reste complètement fictive, et même si je me suis renseigné sur la situation globale, il y a probablement plein de bêtises dans ce que j'écris. Les schtroumpfs par exemple, c'est une invention perso pas très réaliste, par-contre dans le parler d'Abidjan, "va parler ça à l'ONU", ça veut dire "cause toujours tu m'intéresses"... Non pas que je veuille minimiser l'importance de l'ONU ou de ses interventions à travers le monde, heureusement qu'elle existe ! Mais dans le cas du Kivu, son intervention n'a pas suffi à arrêter les dommages collatéraux qui continuent...**_

_**Après, bien sûr que je vais utiliser la magie pour changer la situation, parce que sans elle ? pfff... mais ça va être serré, et intéressant, et surtout ce sera le début de quelque chose de nouveau et de très important pour l'avenir de Rêve :)**_

_**Juulie27 : merci :)**_

_**Lily-Anna : te voilà aussi ! Je suis très content de te revoir :). Bah vous m'avez manqué aussi... et je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire pleurer !**_

_**On retourne du côté du 22 Bayswater Road rendre une petite visite à Uther, avec une spéciale dédicace pour Léon et Merlin et Gaïus qui commencent à s'inquiéter pour leurs jeunes disciples perdues au Kivu...**_

Au 22 Bayswater Road, Uther Pendragon tentait tant bien que mal de s'adapter à sa nouvelle existence.

Affirmer que la vie en communauté n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé aurait été un doux euphémisme, et sans les conseils avisés d'Alfred et Rolph, qui étaient de véritables exemples lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait déjà été jeté hors de la maison par sa belle-fille qui ces derniers temps n'était pas de la meilleure humeur. Mais son fidèle majordome et son chauffeur pugnace témoignaient de qualités d'adaptation qu'il s'efforçait de suivre.

Installés à l'intérieur du dortoir, ils avaient rapidement sympathisé avec Léon et Elyan, et supportaient vivement l'inspecteur de police en plein dilemme qui était en train de réfléchir à sa future demande en mariage.

Ils réussissaient sans grande difficulté à se fondre dans le décor de la maison bondée et ils semblaient être appréciés de tout le monde.

Uther, lui, avait la plupart du temps la plus grande difficulté à trouver où se mettre pour ne pas gêner les autres, et se sentait toléré plus qu'accepté.

Gaïus lui facilitait un peu la vie, évidemment, l'invitant régulièrement à discuter autour d'une bonne tasse de café et l'encourageant à explorer le contenu de sa bibliothèque lorsqu'il tournait en rond. Mais cohabiter avec Gaïus n'était pas si simple qu'on aurait pu le croire, car son vieil ami avait tendance à laisser s'entasser ses affaires dans tous les coins, alors qu'Uther appréciait quand chaque chose était bien rangée à sa place.

Ils n'avaient pas non plus les mêmes préférences concernant l'aménagement de la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

Uther aurait bien vu un écran plasma gigantesque à la place de toutes ses vieilleries poussiéreuses entreposées sur l'étagère.

Gaïus était littéralement épris de ses « pièces de collection ».

Uther n'aurait pas été contre quelques œuvres d'art abstrait accrochées au mur.

Gaïus ne jurait que par les tableaux du 17ème siècle.

Evidemment, Uther, n'étant pas chez lui, savait qu'il risquait d'avoir quelques difficultés à imposer ses points de vue. Il rongeait donc son frein et se mordait la langue. Quand vraiment il se sentait sur le point d'éclater, Alfred qui était toujours très observateur et savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps avant de s'en prendre à quelqu'un activait le code rouge et le traînait jusqu'à la berline où Rolph les attendait déjà pour l'emmener en promenade.

Uther aurait, bien sûr, pu s'en prendre à Merlin qui ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Mais Merlin, depuis le départ de Morgane, était un peu débordé, en grande partie à cause de Gwen. Uther avait un peu de mal à comprendre tous les détails magiques de la situation, mais le départ de Morgane avait apparemment provoqué chez lui une incapacité passagère qui l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Ce qui était un véritable souci puisque Gwen avait une fâcheuse tendance à luire, à faire tournoyer des objets autour d'elle, et parfois, même à léviter, au grand dam d'Arthur. Gaïus avait essayé de s'occuper d'elle, mais ses pouvoirs n'étaient visiblement pas assez développés pour contenir efficacement le phénomène. Un nouveau jeune homme était donc arrivé au 22 Bayswater Road : un dénommé Thomas, qui avait emménagé avec Mithian, et s'occupait de réguler les fuites.

Gwen était d'une humeur massacrante, Merlin affichait un air désolé, et Arthur avait l'air de ne plus savoir quoi faire, ce qui faisait sourire Uther, parce qu'il se souvenait parfaitement du caractère qu'avait développé Ygraine quand elle était tombée enceinte de Morgane.

A un moment donné, il fit une tentative d'approche vis à vis de son fils, en se disant que peut-être, lui donner quelques conseils les rapprocheraient tous les deux. Arthur et lui faisaient rarement plus que se croiser et se dire « bonjour », ce qui était assez pénible.

Uther était convaincu que son fils avait une vie dissolue et qu'il s'était montré bien trop ambitieux en décidant de former un trio plutôt qu'un couple (une seule personne était déjà difficile à contenter, comment diable escomptait-il en satisfaire deux ?). Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de la compassion pour le futur père dépassé qu'il distinguait en lui.

-Tu sais, les femmes enceintes aiment qu'on leur fasse des petits cadeaux et des surprises, lui glissa-t-il, un jour où ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine.

-Maman t'a quitté quand elle était enceinte, alors je doute que tu sois le mieux placé pour me dire comment traiter Guenièvre, répliqua Arthur avec un regard incendiaire.

Uther referma la bouche.

Arthur quitta la cuisine.

« Belle tentative de communication », dit Alfred à Uther d'un ton encourageant en pénétrant dans la pièce. « Un jour, vos efforts finiront par payer ».

Ils entendirent vaguement Merlin hausser le ton contre Arthur à l'intérieur du salon, martelant son traditionnel : _Arthur-tu-as-encore-été-infect-avec-ton-père. _Uther ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant «vengeance ». Il pouvait toujours compter sur Merlin pour le défendre auprès d'Arthur...

Mais ensuite il sortit de la cuisine à son tour, et en découvrant le moyen qu'avait employé Arthur pour faire taire Merlin, il frôla de peu la crise cardiaque. Embrasser les gens comme ça en public n'était certainement pas quelque chose de décent et Uther faillit s'écrier : «les chambres ne sont pas faites pour les chiens ! ». En fait, il aurait certainement dit quelque chose de pire, si Gwen n'était pas arrivée dans la pièce illuminée d'une aura bleue à cet instant précis, talonnée par Thomas et Mithian, le foudroyant du regard au passage. Uther avala sa salive. Arthur qui était toujours en train d'embrasser Merlin (de force : le pauvre garçon était visiblement en train de s'étouffer et tentait désespérément de se dégager) en profita pour ouvrir les yeux et lui jeter un coup d'oeil provocateur qui signifiait clairement : « alors ? qu'est-ce que tu as à dire maintenant ? ».

Uther transforma son hoquet indigné en une quinte de toux, s'étouffant à moitié.

Alfred vint le sauver en s'exclamant : « Il fait rudement beau dehors aujourd'hui, Monsieur ! Que diriez-vous d'une petite balade ? ».

Après ça, il fut charitablement piloté en direction de la sortie, et il s'efforça d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Arthur était, visiblement, en pleine crise d'adolescence, ce qui impliquait une rébellion ouverte contre lui.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Perceval, Lancelot et Gauvain manquaient à Léon.

Mais à ce moment précis de son existence, il avait d'autres problèmes en tête, et ces problèmes se résumaient à un seul : comment faire sa demande en mariage à Térésa.

Ils se fréquentaient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il l'avait invitée à des quantités de dîners dans des quantités de restaurants, ils pouvaient passer des heures à discuter de l'avenir devant un café, et ils aimaient tous les deux marcher dans l'air pur de la campagne quand ils étaient en week-end, en parlant d'enquêtes policières, de psychologie, du futur de la fondation Rêve, et des temps passés.

Le fait que Térésa soit si ouverte d'esprit par rapport à l'époque de Camelot avait beaucoup contribué à l'aider à se sentir à l'aise avec elle.

Elle avait toujours des quantités de questions sur la manière dont se déroulait la vie quotidienne en ce temps-là, sur les activités qui avaient sa préférence, sur les devoirs qui se rattachaient à sa fonction de chevalier. Il n'aurait pas pensé que tous ces petits détails puissent intéresser une femme, mais Térésa était une femme telle qu'il n'en avait jamais rencontré. Elle était intelligente, réservée, déterminée, et curieuse d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Quand il lui évoquait le Léon qui avait vécu tant de siècles plus tôt – celui qui avait été capitaine de la garde, sous le règne d'Uther, puis sous celui d'Arthur – il se sentait pleinement accepté dans tout ce qu'il était, et pour lui, faire d'elle sa dame était une évidence.

Mais voilà, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle réagirait à sa demande.

Malgré tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas encore dépassé le stade du baiser, et, bien que se sachant, de ce point de vue-là, de la vieille école, Léon ne s'imaginait pas la conduire jusqu'à leur chambre avant de l'avoir menée à l'autel.

Si elle devait être sa femme, celle auprès de qui il passerait sa vie entière et aux côtés de laquelle il vieillirait, il voulait l'épouser vêtue d'une robe digne des temps anciens et la découvrir pour la première fois après avoir prononcé ses vœux.

Il savait que cela risquait d'être un obstacle pour elle, parce qu'elle appartenait aux temps modernes, et qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle trouve ses envies totalement éculées, à l'instar de Mithian. Il avait peur qu'elle trouve sa demande hors de propos, alors qu'ils n'en étaient encore qu'à ce stade de leur relation, et qu'elle ne l'envoie sur les roses.

Pour être honnête, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter une telle défaite.

C'était pourquoi il piétinait.

Il avait tenté d'appeler Elyan au secours, mais Elyan s'y connaissait autant en matière de mariage qu'un canard en matière de napperons. Il ne se voyait pas poser la question à Gwen, qui était devenue très imprévisible ces derniers jours, et Mithian était vraiment la dernière personne à qui demander (sauf si l'on souhaitait passer une heure à écouter ses diatribes enflammées sur le féminisme).

Arthur avait l'air un peu perdu pour ce qui était d'organiser ses propres épousailles, Gaïus avait Uther sur les bras. Alfred et Rolph étaient tous les deux très compatissants, mais aucun d'eux n'était marié.

En désespoir de cause, le chevalier se tourna vers la personne la plus susceptible d'éclairer sa lanterne, qui n'était autre que Merlin.

Il réussit à l'attraper in extrêmis pour une fois qu'il n'était pas complètement débordé et l'emmena faire un tour en voiture avec lui pour lui exposer son souci. Il se retrouva à lui épancher les tourments de son cœur pendant quelque chose comme une heure, garé sur le bas côté de la route (ce qui était proprement ridicule, et aurait fait rire bon nombre d'hommes, mais Dieu merci, Merlin n'était pas de ceux-là). Au contraire, quand il eut terminé de parler, son ami le gratifia d'un soupir, posa une main sur son épaule, et lui dit gentiment :

-Voici mon conseil, Léon : sois toi-même, tout simplement.

Léon cligna des yeux en regardant Merlin et lui demanda :

-Tu crois ?

Merlin hocha la tête et affirma avec conviction :

-Vous allez être très heureux ensemble.

Léon eut un petit sourire et dit :

-Je croyais que c'était Morgane qui avait les prémonitions.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser la magie pour savoir ça, répondit Merlin en haussant un sourcil. Si Térésa et toi n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre, Arthur n'est pas roi.

Léon poussa un soupir soulagé, car cette simple assertion lui avait remis du baume au coeur.

Le soir même, il acheta la bague, un simple solitaire, et il donna rendez-vous à Térésa dans un parc qu'ils aimaient beaucoup tous les deux, au coucher du soleil.

Il l'attendit avec un bouquet de roses, en faisant les cent pas.

Quand elle arriva, il les lui tendit, et elle les respira avec bonheur.

-Tu n'oublies jamais de m'apporter des fleurs, murmura-t-elle, en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Jamais, dit-il, en effleurant ses cheveux.

-C'est une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi : ta prévenance, dit-elle en souriant. En tant que psychologue, je suis habituée à faire attention aux personnes que je côtoie, mais la réciproque est tellement rare.

Léon baissa les yeux et murmura :

-Je voudrais prendre soin de toi pour tout le reste de ma vie.

Térésa écarquilla les yeux elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu...

-Léon... est-ce que tu es en train de me demander...

Il mit un genou en terre, leva vers elle ses yeux sombres, et demanda d'une voix solennelle :

-Térésa Torez, veux-tu être ma dame?

Elle resta la bouche grande ouverte de surprise, ne sachant que répondre.

-Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute ma vie, balbutia Léon en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je suis sûr que tu vas dire non, et ce sera la faute de Merlin et de ses conseils stupides. Quelle idée, de me dire « d'être moi-même ! ».

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se retrouva plaqué par-terre au milieu des pétales de rose, les lèvres de Térésa contre les siennes.

-Est-ce que c'est... un oui ? demanda-t-il, quand elle le laissa respirer à nouveau.

-Oui, c'est un oui, répondit-elle en prenant la bague pour l'enfiler à son doigt. De quoi avais-tu peur ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il, embarrassé, avant de reconnaître : que tu me trouves vieux jeu ?

-Mais j'aime ton côté vieux jeu, tes fleurs, et ta manière d'être, _Sire _Léon. C'est peut-être complètement rétro, et follement démodé, mais j'en suis tombée complètement amoureuse. Alors, oui, je veux être ta dame. Je n'ai jamais été la dame de personne, et je suis certaine que nous serons heureux. Mais...

Léon haussa les sourcils.

-Mais ? dit-il, suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Il faut me promettre que nous allons organiser rapidement ce mariage, dit-elle avec un sourire. Et emménager ensemble tout de suite après. Parce que j'en ai assez de n'avoir que des moments volés avec toi. Il est grand temps que nous commencions notre vie à deux...

Léon promit en regardant sa dame. Il était reconnaissant d'être né à nouveau dans cette époque. Elle lui apporterait quelque chose d'infiniment précieux, qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir dans l'autre, tout à ses quêtes, à ses devoirs, et à sa vie de chevalier : une famille. En fermant les yeux, il distinguait sans peine celle qu'ils construiraient ensemble : Térésa, lui, et leurs enfants. Il voyait l'amour et l'unité qui les lierait, il voyait la belle équipe qu'ils formeraient ensemble. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin revenait de sa discussion avec Léon quand Gaïus l'appela pour lui montrer l'email de Mona et Amy. Après cette discussion sur le mariage, qui l'avait vraiment laissé ému (parce que ce n'était pas tous les jours que les chevaliers de Camelot se confiaient de cette manière-là, dévoilant leur côté sensible) lire ce qu'avaient écrit les deux jeunes filles le ramena sur terre plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait aimé.

Les sensations décrites par Amy face au chef de guerre Diklan lui rappelaient tant les siennes face aux sorciers néfastes qu'il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle ait été confrontée à la magie noire.

-Que penses-tu, Merlin ? lui demanda Gaïus, avec inquiétude.

Il se mit à marcher de long en large. Depuis le départ de Morgane, il était de nouveau frustré de magie. Morgane était sa dérivation pour avoir accès à la Source, mais la distance géographique qu'elle avait prise en partant en vacances l'avait coupée de la Source, et il l'était par conséquent tout autant qu'elle.

Il s'était senti profondément humilié d'avoir à demander à Thomas de venir réguler les débordements de Gwen, et il savait que son amie le vivait à peu près aussi mal que lui (même si Thomas valait mieux que n'importe quel autre disciple pour s'en occuper, et que Mithian était ravie de l'avoir à la maison).

Et maintenant, il était agacé de ne pouvoir ouvrir de fenêtre pour s'adresser directement à Amy et Mona, et de n'avoir aucun moyen de les joindre autrement. Malgré les pouvoirs d'Alator, Gili et Wildor, il était à peu près certain qu'aucun d'eux trois ne serait assez puissant pour cibler un couloir de déplacement instantané jusqu'au Kivu; c'était beaucoup trop loin et cela exigeait une maîtrise bien trop fine; hormis lui, il ne voyait que Morgane pour réussir, mais cette idiote était à Miami, et elle avait éteint son téléphone portable.

-Si il y a de la magie noire au Kivu, Amy et Mona sont en danger, dit-il, en regardant son vieux mentor. Elles ne peuvent pas rester là-bas elles sont trop jeunes et trop inexpérimentées pour pouvoir gérer une telle situation seules.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mieux vaut les rapatrier en Angleterre, et envoyer à leur place un magicien plus expérimenté, dit Gaïus en hochant la tête. Nous allons écrire à Lancelot pour lui demander de nous les renvoyer ici.

-Ce sera plus sûr, acquiesça Merlin, en se mordillant la lèvre.

Il espérait juste que Lancelot ne tarderait pas trop à recevoir le message, et que les filles obéiraient.


	17. Chapitre 15

_**Julie : oui, une spéciale dédicace ;) et puis, pour Morgane, tu as bien raison, ça risque fort d'être ça ! le contraste entre Gwen-enceinte-dans-sa-tête-avant-de-l'être-en-vrai et Morgane-qui-fait-de-la-résistance-jusqu'au-bout est trop tentant :). Sinon, j'essaie de donner du corps à mes personnages secondaires en décentrant provisoirement l'action du traditionnel Merthurwenmorgane :). Histoire de changer un peu.**_

_**Krolyena : écrire la suite et la fin est une question d'honneur après tous les chapitres que j'ai déjà faits. Pour les chevaliers, Léon, Gauvain et Lancelot ont tous eu leur heure de gloire, pour l'instant, Percy et Elyan sont les deux "discrets", mais on ne peut pas tout traiter en même temps.. j'essaierai, ceci dit, de vous donner satisfaction parce que je pense que tout personnage mérite sa part d'approfondissement :). **_

_**Zella : merci :). Ce n'est pas encore gagné entre Arthur et son père, mais c'est normal. Ils ont beaucoup de différences à surmonter pour pouvoir se retrouver...**_

_**Violette : Rolph et Alfred sont plus ou moins au courant (vu Gwen) mais tu me fais penser qu'un petit apparté entre les deux sur la manière dont ils perçoivent les choses pourrait être amusant. Effectivement, Alator serait un bon candidat, mais les choses vont se précipiter...**_

_**Lily-Anna : tu m'as fait rire avec ton débat intérieur sur les chevaliers ! Ils ont tous leur charme et leur personnalité, c'est certain :).Et tu as raison, il va y avoir de l'action, plein, même (et tant mieux : ça faisait longtemps !). Après un renaissance I basé sur les retrouvailles avec les souvenirs, il faut que nos héros redeviennent des aventuriers et des combattants si on ne veut pas s'ennuyer...**_

_**Tinette : comme à la vieille époque :). Je crois que tu as bien décrypté Amy et Mona ! Pour Léon, oui, je trouve que ce côté total démodé lui va bien :). J'aime assez ça face à un Arthur en trio moderne, à un Lancelot Morgane "on est juste amis", et à un Mithian-Gauvain "100% égalitaire". Il faut varier les unions :). Il faut laisser le temps à Merlin, il va redevenir le grand Merlin (sorcier d'exception) qu'il était autrefois, en plus badass sur les bords, mais pas tout de suite, encore un peu de patience :). Uther va retrouver ses enfants, mais comme dans la vraie vie, ça prend du temps de reconstruire des relations qui ont été abîmées. Et pour ta question, j'y ai fait les trois : bénévolat, boulot et voyage :).**_

_**FeeEli : eh bien ça me fait chaud au coeur :). Quant à la question "est-ce que les filles accepteront" ? Lol. Ce serait bien mal les connaître ;)**_

_**Sabrinabella : de retour aussi ! aaah, les hypothèses ;). **_

_**Retour au Kivu ! L'action se rapproche. Les nouvelles recrues commencent à être éprouvées dans leurs convictions et vont devoir faire leurs armes. Les anciennes tactiques sont remises au goût du pense que vous allez tous attendre le chapitre 16 avec impatience :).**_

**CHAPITRE 15**

Les blessés continuaient à affluer au dispensaire de Kisori, au point que l'équipe médicale était littéralement débordée de travail, quand Lancelot reçut une nouvelle visite à laquelle il aurait dû s'attendre : celle du capitaine Suarez, qui dirigeait les casques bleus en poste sur la région.

Les raids s'étaient multipliés sur la région au cours des derniers jours et ils se rapprochaient petit à petit du village. Le FDLR sévissait comme s'il essayait de regagner du terrain en direction de Butembo. Le M23 se faisait étrangement discret. Et l'armée régulière du Congo était en train de renforcer la défense de Butembo plutôt que de s'éparpiller dans les collines. Les villageois de Kisori redoutaient une attaque prochaine des milices Maï-Maï. Cette possibilité était au cœur de toutes les discussions.

Lancelot accueillit Roberto Suarez dans son bureau, se doutant que sa venue avait à voir avec ces évènements.

Le petit Sudaméricain qui dirigeait les forces de l'ONU à Butembo était au Kivu depuis trop longtemps pour en être ressorti indemne il avait assisté à trop de massacres, été impuissant face à trop de situations peu à peu, il avait perdu le vernis occidental et civilisé avec lequel il était arrivé, des années plus tôt, et le sens des règles qu'il avait certainement eu autrefois.

Le Congo faisait ça même aux hommes les plus intègres il les noyait sous tant d'horreurs que les petites entorses, en comparaison, finissaient par sembler insignifiantes les petites entorses étaient souvent ce qui permettait d'avancer dans les situations où suivre le protocole ne mènerait à rien et la première était souvent réalisée pour la bonne cause après avoir essuyé un échec de trop mais de petite entorse en petite entorse, la corruption commençait à se répandre, rendant les personnes qui s'y laissaient prendre aussi dangereuses que celles qu'elles étaient venues combattre.

Lancelot ne jugeait pas l'homme. Il savait que Suarez était arrivé ici dans le même état d'esprit que lui, et pour les mêmes raisons. Mais leurs chemins avaient divergé et ils avaient aujourd'hui deux façons totalement différentes d'appréhender une même situation.

Quand les casques bleus avaient tenu des audiences secrètes avec les chefs du M23 pour négocier une alliance contre le FDLR, Lancelot estimait, au même titre que le commandant Mbéké, qu'ils avaient pactisé avec des meurtriers pour éliminer d'autres meurtriers. Des hommes comme Diklan ne valaient pas mieux que les ex-génocidaires Rwandais ils étaient aussi dangereux ils faisaient autant de mal autour d'eux leur donner une légitimité, quelle qu'elle soit, était une erreur.

Lancelot savait qu'il devait se montrer prudent face à Suarez, parce que les informations dont il disposait risquaient d'arriver tôt ou tard aux oreilles du M23. C'était peut-être officieux, mais dans la région, tout le monde savait qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ce qui mettait les troupes de la République Démocratique hors d'elles-mêmes, et l'ONU en porte-à-faux avec le gouvernement du Congo.

-Monsieur Dulac vous êtes finalement de retour, dit Suarez.

-Comme prévu, répondit celui-ci. Et depuis un moment maintenant.

-Avec du ravitaillement ?

Lancelot préféra éluder cette question.

-Trop peu, répondit-il succintement.

Suarez eut un regard sceptique.

-Votre dispensaire est plein de patients à craquer. Vous semblez avoir des perfusions d'antibiotiques et des vivres pour tout le monde.

-Pour l'instant seulement, mentit-il. Mais si la situation devait perdurer, nous nous retrouverions très vite à court de moyens.

Suarez soutint son regard et dit :

-Pourquoi alors entreprendre des travaux ?

Il faisait allusion au ciment que Lancelot avait fait livrer dans la cour.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de tiquer.

Suarez ne chercha pas à creuser davantage la question.

Il dit simplement :

-Le FDLR a démontré une recrudescence de son activité récemment. Vous êtes plusieurs occidentaux à Kisori, nous allons devoir vous évacuer sur Butembo par mesure de sécurité étant donné la situation, il serait bon que les patients que vous accueillez ici rentrent chez eux plutôt que de rester sur-place. Ce village risque de se transformer avant longtemps en une véritable poudrière.

Lancelot sentit la colère monter en lui.

-Les patients que nous soignons ici sont pour beaucoup dans un état trop critique pour pouvoir être déplacés et un grand nombre d'entre eux n'ont plus de chez eux. Où voudriez-vous donc qu'ils aillent ? Dans la forêt, comme des animaux ?

-L'endroit où ils iront ne me concerne pas. La route de Butembo est ouverte. Que ceux qui peuvent marcher l'empruntent.

-Et comment seront-ils pris en charge là-bas ?

-Ils se débrouilleront sur-place.  
-Vous savez comme moi que tous les lieux d'accueil sont bondés...

Suarez fit un geste de la main pour écarter cette considération.

-J'enverrai un véhicule pour vous et pour les autres citoyens Européens dès ce soir. Tenez-vous prêts.

Lancelot croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

-Personne ne partira d'ici, affirma-t-il.

Roberto Suarez le défia du regard.

-Monsieur Dulac. Les rumeurs de votre retour se sont répandues comme une traînée de poudre dans la région et la réputation du dispensaire en fait une cible privilégiée pour les milices. Les Maï-Maï risquent de tenter un raid sur Kisori dans les prochains jours, et vous savez que s'ils arrivent au village, le premier endroit qu'ils chercheront à investir sera Espoir. S'ils rentrent dans ce dispensaire, ils se livreront aux pillages qu'ils veulent. Et ils se débarrasseront de tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de leur passage. Vous avez entendu parler de la réputation de Nicolas Kibeki.

Lancelot savait que le nom de ce leader FDLR était rattaché à de nombreux massacres sur la région.  
Il avala sa salive.

-Si vous choisissez de rester ici, après ce que je viens de vous dire, sachez que ce sera à vos risques et périls. Dans tous les cas, vous devriez informer les autres membres de votre équipe pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs propre choix.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot organisa une première réunion, avec son équipe, pour parler du danger imminent dont Suarez lui avait fait part. Tous l'écoutèrent sombrement, car ces paroles ne faisaient que confirmer les rumeurs qui se propageaient à l'intérieur du village.

-Rester ou partir, chacun de nous doit prendre sa décision, en son âme et conscience, affirma Lancelot. Ceux qui choisiront de rester, cependant, doivent savoir que la situation dans les prochains jours risque d'être très périlleuse.

Gauvain fronça les sourcils.  
-Si vraiment le village tout entier est en danger, si rester sur-place est trop risqué... pourquoi n'irions-nous pas tous ensemble à Butembo ? Nous pouvons cacher le matériel et organiser un convoi il suffit de faire monter les blessés qui sont incapables de marcher à bord du bâché. Ce serait la meilleure manière d'assurer la sécurité de tout le monde !

-Si nous faisons ça, dit Joseph, les membres du FDLR établiront leurs quartiers dans notre village en notre absence; ils occuperont nos maisons ils voleront nos biens . Quant au dispensaire nous n'aurons plus aucun moyen d'y revenir, parce qu'une fois qu'ils s'y seront établis, ils ne nous le rendront jamais. A moins que d'autres militaires ne les y obligent, mais s'il y a des combats à Kisori, quand nous y reviendrons, nous ne retrouverons que des cendres ! Tout ce que nous avons construit ici, tous nos efforts, tous nos rêves, seront tout simplement balayés en l'espace de quelques jours...

-Il faut y réfléchir, dit Perceval. Peut-être que tous les biens matériels seront détruits... mais au moins les familles seront en vies ! Les hommes valent plus que les pierres... et vivre en exil vaut mieux que mourir chez soi.

Perceval échangea un regard avec Gauvain, qui hochait la tête avec approbation.

En cet instant, ils pensaient tous les deux à la seconde prise de Camelot par Morgane, au cours de laquelle ils avaient fait évacuer en catastrophe presque toute la population de la ville en direction de la forêt.

Les maisons avaient été brûlées, les stocks de vivres, dévastés, mais les gens qui avaient pu fuir étaient restés saufs.

Puis, Arthur avait retiré Excalibur de la pierre, devant tout son peuple, accomplissant l'impossible.

Et ils s'étaient battus pour reconquérir leur foyer perdu, ensemble.

La situation, aujourd'hui, n'était pas si différente...

-Il est hors de question que nous abandonnions le dispensaire, protesta Francis, les poings serrés. Savez-vous combien de patience et d'énergie il m'a fallu pour monter ce bloc opératoire ? Et combien de vies il m'a permis de sauver ? Je ne le cèderai pas à des chiens de guerre idiots qui ne trouveront rien de mieux à faire que de le mettre en pièces. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

-C'est une décision pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas rester en comité restreint, affirma Rosalie. Rester ou partir, tout le monde est concerné. Nous devons réunir les gens du village et débattre de cette question en assemblée générale.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les habitants de Kisori étaient rassemblés dans la cour du dispensaire pour évoquer la situation.

Le débat fut long et houleux, mais les gens furent nombreux à refuser de partir.

Ils avaient vu d'autres réfugiés sur les routes, transportant toute leur vie dans de simples balluchons.

Ils savaient que l'exil n'était pas si simple.

-Les gens qui finissent par quitter leurs maisons n'ont plus nulle part où aller, déclara le chef du village, après avoir écouté les avis des uns et des autres. Ils s'installent en périphérie des villes, ils survivent grâce aux distributions de nourriture de l'ONU. Ils trient les déchets pour recevoir un peu d'argent. Ils n'ont plus de terre. Ils ne cultivent rien. Ce n'est pas une vie que celle-là, ce n'est pas un avenir pour nos enfants. Kisori est notre foyer, la terre de nos ancêtres. Elle n'appartient pas à ces miliciens qui veulent nous en faire partir, mais à nous, qui sommes ses héritiers. Tous ceux qui voudront rejoindre Butembo sont libres de partir, mais pour ma part, je resterai.

Les trois quarts des personnes présentes se rangèrent derrière le chef.

-Nous devons obtenir une protection armée, souffla Gauvain à Lancelot.  
-Ni l'armée régulière ni l'ONU ne nous en fourniront, répondit celui-ci d'une voix tendue.

-Pourquoi pas ? s'exclama Gauvain, choqué. C'est leur rôle de protéger les populations ! Ils ne peuvent pas simplement rester les bras croisés en regardant Kisori se faire envahir par des criminels de guerre !

Rosalie prit Gauvain à part et lui expliqua patiemment :

-L'armée régulière a peur de perdre Butembo et ne veut pas éparpiller ses forces. Les casques bleus n'ont pas le droit de tirer pour tuer, à moins que leurs propres vies ne soient mises en danger.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé lors du massacre de Srebrenica en 1995, au Kossovo, intervint Lancelot. Les Serbes ont attaqué les populations musulmanes de Srebrenica sous les yeux des forces de maintien de la paix de l'ONU, et elles n'ont pas pu intervenir pour les empêcher d'exécuter la population. Le génocide s'est déroulé devant les casques bleus qui sont restés pieds et poings liés. Lors des évènements de Kigali, en 1994, la même chose s'est produite l'ONU a évacué tous les occidentaux et les génocidaires s'en sont donnés à cœur joie pour massacrer lesTutsis dans leur sillage.

-Le capitaine Suarez fera tout pour convaincre les citoyens Européens et Américains du dispensaire de se mettre à l'abri, approuva Rosalie. Mais il ne fera rien pour les autres habitants du village, ni pour les patients. Pas même envoyer ses hommes pour sécuriser la route le temps qu'ils arrivent à Butembo.

-Mais... il y a des femmes et des enfants parmi eux. Des personnes âgées..., protesta Gauvain.

Rosalie le dévisagea de ses grands yeux noirs, vaguement ironiques.

-C'est indigne, dit Gauvain, les poings serrés. Les forces internationales de maintien de la paix...

crois-tu que j'aie décidé de quitter les Casques Bleus ? D'autres l'ont fait avant moi. Dans d'autres pays. Suivre les ordres, et se retirer... sachant qu'il en découlera un nouveau massacre que l'on aura rien fait pour arrêter... c'était juste...insupportable. Crois-moi, mon ami Suarez a parlé pour nous donner son conseil. Et tu as entendu les gens du village. La grande majorité d'entre eux ne bougera pas d'ici.

Gauvain redressa la tête.

-Alors, il est hors de question que nous nous en allions, affirma-t-il. Mais si nous devons rester, sachant que les gens du FDLR risquent de débarquer ici, il nous faut une stratégie de défense en place.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Perceval fut le premier à affirmer qu'il fallait enterrer tous les biens: ceux du dispensaire, comme les stocks de vivres que possédaient les gens du village, pour que les membres du FDLR se retrouvent sans butin à prendre lorsqu'ils débarqueraient. Ce fut à partir de cette idée que s'ébaucha la suite de la stratégie de défense de Kisori, que ceux qui étaient déterminés à rester entendaient bien adopter.

Lancelot proposa de mettre en place des sentinelles équipées de radios à ondes courtes pour surveiller les abords du village, de sorte de pouvoir avertir les habitants à l'avance si un raid devait avoir lieu. Le chef du village se chargerait de relayer le signal à la population et les villageois pourraient partir dans la direction opposée à celle par laquelle arriveraient les miliciens pour se cacher dans la forê balisage serait organisé pour déterminer de la cachette idéale, où les gens attendraient que les miliciens repartent en toute sécurité.

-Et au cas où ils nous trouveraient quand même ? demanda quelqu'un.

-Il existe des techniques de défense, intervint Gauvain.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à débattre de ces techniques : créer une ligne de feu à allumer pour bloquer l'avancée de l'ennemi et se replier plus loin en arrière était une tactique qu'Arthur avait déjà expérimentée autrefois à Ealdor, et qui pouvait être reproduite au Kivu. Ceux qui avaient des machettes devraient les prendre avec eux. S'ils étaient cernés, les hommes devraient faire face pour permettre aux femmes et aux enfants des'enfuir.

Plus la discussion avançait, et plus les participants étaient enthousiastes. Le fait de planifier une défense avait quelque chose de bien plus rassurant que de devoir rester là à attendre, pieds et poings liés. Si l'évacuation fonctionnait correctement, les membres du FDLR se retrouveraient le bec dans l'eau, sans biens à piller ni population sur laquelle faire pression ou exercer leurs cruautés.

Le seul endroit qui ne pourrait être entièrement évacué serait le dispensaire.

Et seuls les patients les plus faibles, qui ne pouvaient être bougés, resteraient sur-place, sous la surveillance d'une partie de l'équipe d'Espoir.

Francis n'imaginait pas quitter leur chevet.

Lancelot affirma qu'il resterait avec lui.  
Gauvain et Perceval n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter avant de s'exclamer en choeur : « Si tu restes, nous restons avec toi ».

Rosalie, Joseph et Amin s'occuperaient des autres blessés et du reste de l'équipe du dispensaire, pour les conduire jusqu'au point de ralliement.

A la fin de la réunion, Gauvain hocha la tête et affirma avec un regain d'énergie :

-Voilà une situation comme je les aime... je sens que les chevaliers d'antan vont devoir reprendre du service.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Après la discussion, le village fut saisi d'une activité frénétique chaque famille s'occupait d'enterrer ou de dissimuler ses possessions un petit groupe de volontaires partit en repérage pour baliser les chemins d'évacuation et les meilleures cachettes au dispensaire, le matériel le plus précieux fut réuni à bord du camion et emporté pour être dissimulé à l'intérieur d'une grotte connue des habitants du village, avec les stocks de vivres, tandis qu'une partie des médicaments étaient enterrés dans des compartiments stériles. Il fallait autant de bras que possible pour réaliser tout ce travail.  
-C'était vraiment à ça que ressemblait la vie à Camelot ? demanda Amy à Lancelot quand elle reposa sa pelle, après deux heures de travail acharné.

-En tout cas, tout ça va vraiment être une expérience hors du commun, murmura Mona, d'un air appréciateur.

-Vous n'allez vivre aucune expérience, affirma brutalement Lancelot en se tournant vers elles. Quand je me suis rendu à Butembo hier pour voir l'architecte, j'ai découvert que j'avais reçu un mail de Gaïus, et de Merlin. Ils exigent que vous rentriez à Londres toutes les deux. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler jusqu'ici, mais au vu de la tournure des évènements, cela me paraît vraiment être le plus sage. Ce soir, quand Suarez enverra son véhicule, vous repartirez toutes les deux avec lui à Butembo. Mon collègue architecte viendra vous chercher au siège de l'ONU et mettra une voiture à votre disposition pour vous raccompagner jusqu'à Goma. Votre vol retour jusqu'à Kinshassa a déjà été réservé.  
Mona serra les poings de fureur.

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. Non ! Tu ne peux pas avoir organisé tout ça sans même nous consulter ! Ni Amy ni moi ne voulons repartir !

-C'est vrai, protesta Amy. Nous sommes une équipe nous sommes supposés être solidaires ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous renvoyer comme si nous étions des incapables, sous prétexte que la situation est en train de se corser !

Lancelot marcha vers elles, les yeux étincelants.  
-La situation n'est pas « en train de se corser ». Elle est grave et périlleuse comme vous n'en avez aucune idée parce que vous êtes jeunes et que vous n'avez jamais été confrontées à un réel danger. Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler d'une kermesse de village. Ni d'une épreuve du baccalauréat. Les vies de toutes les personnes qui seront à Kisori au moment où le FDLR débarquera seront en danger de mort.

Mona fit un pas en avant, hérissée.

-Nous n'avons pas peur du danger ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Nous voulons nous battre nous aussi ! renchérit Amy.

Lancelot la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-Vous devriez remercier le Ciel que cette évacuation vous évite de vous retrouver face à des hommes fous armés de mitrailleuses, au lieu de déplorer de ne pas pouvoir rester pour assister au spectacle. J'ai pris la responsabilité de vous emmener au Kivu je me suis engagé devant vos parents à veiller sur vous je n'ai aucune intention de revenir en Angleterre avec vos corps dans des cercueils et de leur raconter comment vous avez été violées et tuées par des miliciens alors que vous étiez sous ma garde.

-C'est parce que nous sommes des filles, c'est ça ? s'écria Mona, courroucée.

-C'est parce que vous êtes encore des enfants ! répondit Lancelot. A dix-huit ans, que savez-vous de la vie ?

-Mona a raison, s'exclama Amy. C'est vrai, nous avons dix-huit ans. Mais si nous étions des garçons vous nous laisseriez rester. C'est parce que nous sommes des filles, vous nous obligez à partir ! C'est injuste !

-C'est vrai que c'est injuste, reconnut Lancelot. Mais parfois, la vie est injuste. En tant que filles blanches, vous risquez d'attirer les convoitises et de déchaîner les passions. C'est ainsi. Il se peut que nous nous retrouvions en difficulté. Il se peut que je ne sois pas en mesure de vous protéger, Essayez de réfléchir posément. Privées de vos pouvoirs, que pourrez-vous faire pour aider ici ? Rien. Si ce n'est me causer un souci supplémentaire, à moi qui suis responsables de vous. J'ai suffisamment de personnes dont il me faut m'occuper sans avoir à compter avec ce problème. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, vous repartez ce soir.

Amy serra les poings.

Mona tourna les talons et partit en courant.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gauvain partir retrouver Mona, à la lisière de la forêt.

Elle était en train de sangloter, et il se mordit la lèvre.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue se mettre dans un tel état.

-Mona..., dit-il.

-Je déteste Lancelot. Je le déteste, répondit la jeune fille, bouleversée. Il nous oblige à nous en aller avant la bataille, sous prétexte de nous protéger mais nous n'avons pas besoin de l'être. Ce sont les patients du dispensaire qui ont besoin d'être défendus, et Amy et moi pourrions vous aider à le faire. Mais parce que nous sommes des filles, que Lancelot nous renvoie. C'est injuste.

Gauvain regarda ses mains, et soupira.

-Mithian serait d'accord avec toi, reconnut-il. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de rester en arrière. Elle était féministe avant même que le féminisme ait été inventé, et je l'ai toujours trouvée aussi courageuse que n'importe lequel des chevaliers de la Table Ronde quand il s'agissait de faire face au danger.

Mona lui adressa un regard étonné, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

Gauvain eut un étrange sourire.

-Pendant la prise de Nemeth, elle est sortie, à la tête de ses chevaliers, et elle a chargé un dragon. Et le jour de Camlann, au moment de vérité, elle est montée au front sans hésiter, affrontant le pouvoir des nécromanciens sans reculer, et je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre qu'elle pour combattre à mes côtés, parce que son cœur était rempli de bravoure.

Mona sourit à Gauvain en retour, à travers ses larmes.  
-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle hésitait à le croire.

-Oui, dit le chevalier, en hochant la tête. Ce jour-là, nous sommes morts en luttant ensemble, ma princesse et moi et notre Reine, Guenièvre, a galopé jusqu'au roi Arthur pour empêcher les sorciers noirs de refermer sur lui leurs sombres tentacules. Elle portait une armure blanche, et une lance enchantée, et elle a fait reculer les ombres de la mort pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'histoire n'a rien retenu de ce moment-là mais moi, je m'en souviens. Guenièvre aussi, était brave. Mithian et elle avaient passé un pacte ensemble. Elles s'étaient juré que jamais elles ne resteraient en arrière lorsque viendrait le moment de se battre. Et elles ont tenu parole.  
Mona s'essuya les yeux.  
-Tu pourrais convaincre Lancelot de nous laisser rester... puisque tu ne penses pas comme lui. Est-ce que tu le feras ? S'il te plaît.

Gauvain soupira.

Puis il dit :

-Non.  
Mona étrécit les yeux, blessée.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des femmes que Lancelot veut vous mettre à l'abri. C'est parce que vous n'avez pas les armes nécessaires pour vous battre. Mithian et Guenièvre ne sont pas montées au front en étant novices au maniement de l'épée. Pour être prêtes à combattre, elles se sont entraînées, pendant de longues années, afin d'être prêtes une fois le jour venu.

Gauvain posa une main sur l'épaule de Mona.

-Amy et toi, vous n'êtes pas encore prêtes. C'est pourquoi vous devez partir.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

En montant dans la voiture de l'ONU, ce soir-là, Amy et Mona étaient silencieuses.

Elles regardèrent Kisori s'éloigner en silence, gravant dans leurs mémoires les visages de Lancelot, Gauvain, Perceval, Rosalie, Joseph, Francis, Amin, et ceux des enfants auxquels elles avaient chanté des chansons. Elles n'avaient pas réussi à percer les mystères du village, elles n'avaient plus de pouvoirs pour combattre les miliciens. Mais ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'avait envie de quitter cet endroit, parce qu'elles s'étaient attachées, aux collines, à la forêt, aux murs, aux gens, à la mission, et à tout ce qu'Espoir signifiait.

Le long de la route de Butembo, les villageois de Kisori qui avaient décidé de quitter leurs maisons s'étaient mis en marche, leurs bagages dans leurs bras mais elles étaient à l'intérieur de cette voiture, pilotée par un jeune homme d'origine allemande, où ils auraient pu faire monter plus de dix personnes, tandis que ce vieil homme, et cette femme enceinte, peinaient sur la route sous le poids de leurs baluchons.

-Vous devez être soulagées de rentrer en Angleterre, leur dit leur chauffeur.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard en silence.  
Elles ressentaient beaucoup de choses à cet instant précis, mais le soulagement n'en faisait pas partie.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

A leur arrivée à Butembo, elles virent à quel point l'armée régulière patrouillait pour surveiller les nouveaux arrivants. Les soldats étaient complètement sur le qui-vive. Et au siège de l'ONU on leur donna une chambre pour la nuit, puisque ce n'était que le lendemain qu'était prévue leur évacuation sur Goma.

Elles dînèrent, puis restèrent assises en silence devant la fenêtre, en écoutant les bruits de la ville.

Il était plus de minuit, quand elles partirent se coucher.  
Deux heures plus tard, Mona fut réveillée par la main d'Amy, brossant son visage.

Les grands yeux noirs de la Nigériane plongèrent dans les siens.  
-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment prendre cette voiture demain ? Et rentrer à Londres comme Lancelot le voudrait ? demanda Amy.

Mona cligna des yeux, et lui répondit :

-Non.

Amy hocha la tête et affirma :

-Moi non plus.

Mona s'assit et lui adressa un regard brillant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? demanda-t-elle.

Amy fronça les sourcils.

-Désobéir aux ordres, affirma-t-elle.

Mona sourit et murmura :

-Comme Merlin l'a fait plus d'un millier de fois avant nous.

-Les sorciers n'ont jamais été de petits soldats obéissants. Viens. Rentrons à Kisori.


	18. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

_**Les noms des chefs de guerre utilisés sont tous fictifs.**_

_**Lily-Anna : oui, j'essaie de remettre ça au goût du jour ;). Il y a pas mal d'endroits dans le monde où les chevaliers de la table ronde seraient utiles, après tout. Et il faut que nos nouveaux sorciers (et sorcières !) fassent leurs preuves.Même si Amy et Mona, en l'occurrence, vont être soumises à rude épreuve ! Je comprends que tu aies peur pour elles... et pour Lancelot. **_

_**Violette : la situation au Kivu est très compliquée, j'ai simplifié les choses pour la fic, en plus ! Mais c'est bien si tu commences à t'en sortir avec les protagonistes. Mona et Amy sont entêtées, mais elles n'ont peut-être pas tort de l'être... le début des travaux de Rêve est pour bientôt, mais Merlin laissera faire l'architecte pour devenir maître d'oeuvre dans la deuxième partie : la construction magique ;). Alfred EST l'Afred de Batman, (dans ma tête) je le voyais trop bien dans la maison d'Uther ;)**_

_**Shenendoah : c'est vrai que les gens simples ont beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre, et qu'hélas, ce sont toujours les mêmes qui morflent :(. Quant au "j'espère qu'il ne va rien leur arriver à ces deux idiotes", je pense qu'elles n'ont pas fini de vous surprendre.**_

_**Zella : c'est difficile d'accepter de se laisser évincer et de laisser ses amis en arrière..**_

_**Tinette : ah, une supportrice des deux jeunes têtes brûlées :)**_

_**FeeEli : c'est vrai que Gauvain est un peu le grand frère de Mona :). Et, oui, il est très amoureux de Mithian, (encore et toujours) et il a beaucoup d'admiration pour Gwen, comme à la vieille époque. Gauvain a toujours aimé les femmes qui ont du répondant en même temps :). Le fait d'être loin de l'Angleterre lui permet de se souvenir de ce qui a vraiment de l'importance dans sa vie. **_

_**Lena : tu es toute excusée, j'espère juste que tu vas mieux et que la dépression (cette saloperie) est passée. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir (comme tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic en fait) c'est fou comme on s'habitue aux gens et puis c'est chouette de voir que vous tenez le coup dans la durée :). Pole Emploi je connais c'est mon tour, là XD. Et le déménagement il vient :). Je compâtis ! Je trouve que tu as très bien analysé Morgane et Lancelot, Mithian n'a pas été simple pour Gauvain mais Morgane c'est le niveau au-dessus côté "personne ne m'attrapera jamais". Il est encore trop tôt pour Mordred... et pour ce qui est de Mona, c'est vrai qu'on dirait la descendante de Gauvain en droite ligne ! Tu vas me donner des idées, là XD.**_

_**Bon, allez. Un chapitre action et complications. Accrochez-vous, ça ne va pas être de tout repos. En même temps, au Kivu, c'est un peu comme ça que ça se passe (et encore je crois que je vous fais la version soft).**_

Nicolas Kibeki avançait, à la tête de ses troupes, en direction de Kisori. Il partait prendre le trésor qui l'attendait là-bas, un trésor fait de vivres, de médicaments, et de femmes, un trésor amassé par les blancs qui avaient cru pouvoir s'installer sur son fief, dont la réputation avait atteint ses oreilles et à côté duquel il ne voulait pas passer.

Il avait vingt ans en 1994, lorsque des rivières de sang avaient coulé dans les rues de Kigali. Comme beaucoup d'autres Hutus, il était sans emploi et sans biens, jalousant la richesse des Tutsis qui vivaient comme des rois et contre lesquels sa haine n'avait cessé de gonfler au fil des ans, fondée par l'injustice sociale dans laquelle il avait grandi.

Le Front de Libération du Rwanda était le mouvement qui avait apporté une réponse à ses frustrations quotidiennes en prônant un moyen radical de mettre fin à l'oppression dont les Hutus étaient victimes de la part des Tutsis qui thésaurisaient les richesses du pays.

Il avait appris à haïr leurs belles maisons, leur fortune, leur teint clair, leur peuple, quand le sien était rélégué aux emplois subalternes, aux difficultés à joindre les deux bouts et à l'effacement perpétuel. Et quand l'anarchie totale avait débordé sur la ville, quand les radios s'étaient mises à crier leurs messages de meurtre, il était sorti, avec plusieurs de ses amis, armé de sa machette, et il avait trouvé un exutoire à sa haine. Les règles n'existaient plus, et il avait découvert le pouvoir de vie ou de mort pour la première fois. Ce pouvoir, celui de tenir ses ennemis entre ses mains, de s'approprier leurs femmes, de faire souffrir leurs enfants, l'avait rendu comme ivre après tant d'années de frustration et d'impuissance.

Comme une grenade brutalement dégoupillée, la vengeance avait crié à travers lui avec le meurtre. Et plusieurs jours durant, dans une Kigali en chaos où plus rien n'était interdit, il avait fait couler le sang.

Il avait aimé le pouvoir. Il avait décidé qu'il ne serait plus jamais réduit à l'impuissance par personne. Et quand la contre-offensive était arrivée, et qu'il avait été déclaré « criminel de guerre » par le reste du monde, il avait fui le Rwanda pour venir ici, au Congo, où il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être retrouvé, et il avait continué à faire ce pour quoi il était fait, ce qu'il avait appris à aimer, ce sans quoi il ne pouvait plus vivre.

Tuer pour amasser du pouvoir.

Vingt années durant, il avait vécu, en se cachant dans la forêt, en se cachant dans les montagnes, en affrontant les autres chefs de guerre des différentes factions ennemies, en pillant les villages qui étaient à sa portée et en continuant à prendre : les biens, les femmes, les vies, parce que tel était son droit, celui qu'il avait saisi par la force quand il était devenu un guerrier à Kigali.

Il avait armé des enfants qui étaient devenu des hommes et qui le regardaient comme un dieu. Ses soldats le redoutaient et l'enviaient. Les gens de la région tremblaient en entendant son nom. Et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.L'armée de la république avait cru pouvoir le traquer, l'ONU, se débarrasser de lui, le M23 en finir avec son règne, mais aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à l'arrêter, parce qu'il était invulnérable.

Il s'était assuré de sa force en s'entourant des meilleurs sorciers, et ils fabriquaient pour lui les amulettes les plus puissantes de toute l'Afrique.

Les trouver n'avait pas été facile au début; mais quand il avait commencé à tuer tous ceux qui refusaient de s'allier à lui, il avait fini par rencontrer des féticheurs qui lui avaient parlé d'autres féticheurs, et sa puissance n'avait fait que grandir depuis lors.

Maintenant, il allait à Kisori, pour y prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gauvain n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il était resté au chevet de Myriam, l'une des femmes que Francis avait opérée récemment. Elle était trop faible pour pouvoir être transportée et elle savait qu'elle assisterait au débarquement des miliciens du FDLR si ils arrivaient jusqu'au dispensaire.

Elle non plus ne dormait pas.

Au plus noir de la nuit, elle avait murmuré des choses à Gauvain qui continuaient de le hanter.

-Il y a deux ans, ils sont venus dans mon village. Ils ont tué mes deux frères sous mes yeux. Ils nous ont violées, moi, ma mère et ma petite sœur. Ils ont emmené mon neveu. Il n'avait que six ans. Il y a cinq jours, quand ils sont venus au village, tout a recommencé. Je savais ce qui nous attendait à l'instant où j'ai entendu les coups de feu. Ensuite, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste essayé de me détacher de moi-même. Cette fois,ma mère et ma petite sœur n'ont pas survécu. Mon neveu faisait partie des soldats qui assassinaient les gens. Je ne suis pas prête à ce que tout recommence. Encore. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter une troisième fois.

Comment dormir après de telles paroles ? Gauvain ne pouvait pas. Il pensait à Camelot. Il pensait à Mithian, revenue de Nemeth, le visage blessé et la jambe brisée, et à la voix vibrante avec laquelle elle s'était exclamée : « il faut aider mon peuple ».

Autrefois, cela signifiait «les gens de Nemeth » pour Mithian, et « les gens de Camelot » pour Arthur, puis, c'était devenu « les gens d'Albion », et aujourd'hui, les gens du monde entier étaient inclus dans cette idée de peuple comme si elle ne pouvait que s'élargir avec les siècles.

La facilité à voyager et à se rencontrer avait fait disparaître les frontières, les distances. D'où qu'ils viennent, où qu'ils soient nés, les êtres humains formaient un seul et même peuple.

Mithian serait devenue folle si elle avait été ici avec lui. Il était heureux qu'elle ne soit en Angleterre, parce qu'il savait comment elle aurait réagi. Elle aurait trouvé une arme à feu et tiré les dents serrées pour faire exploser les têtes de ces hommes qui répandaient la mort et la souffrance autour d'eux. Ils l'auraient abattue en retour.

-Ca ne va pas recommencer, avait-il promis à Myriam.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

-Il ne restera ici que les blessés.

Myriam rit.

-Tu crois que le fait que nous soyons blessés les arrêtera ? Le sang ne les écoeure pas, le sang les excite. S'ils décident de recommencer, ils recommenceront.

-Je les en empêcherai, ou je mourrai en essayant.

-Tu vas vraiment rester ici quand tous les autres partiront ?

Gauvain hocha gravement la tête.

-Si tu essaies de les en empêcher, tu mourras, dit-elle, avec fatalisme.

_Peut-être, _pensa-t-il avec un sombre sourire, _mais pas avant d'en avoir tué quelques uns d'abord_.

Si Merlin avait été là, les choses auraient été différentes. Mais Gauvain était mieux placé que personne pour savoir que les pouvoirs de Merlin ne fonctionnaient pas en Afrique, alors sans doute valait-il mieux qu'il ne soit pas là, lui non plus.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot pensait à Morgane, et au message qu'il lui avait envoyé à Kisori, quand il était allé voir l'architecte.

_...Ici, tout va bien,_ avait-il écrit, à la fin de son email._ Les choses évoluent à leur rythme. Les travaux d'agrandissement du dispensaire débuteront bientôt.__ Je suis étonné par la rapidité avec laquelle Mona et Amy s'adaptent._ Je suis heureux de retrouver les gens de ce village qui ont été pendant des années ma seconde famille. Une famille que je n'aurais jamais connue, sans toi. Souvent, je repense à la discussion que nous avons eue, lors de notre seconde "première rencontre", il y a bien des années à Londres. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait la première de toute une série de longues conversations, mais j'espère que nous en aurons encore des centaines d'autres, parce que je ne me lasserai jamais de ces moments passés avec toi._J'ai beaucoup de travail, et je suis un homme comblé, de bien plus de façons que je ne saurais le dire, mais il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi.__Tu ne sais pas à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de la décision que tu as prise, d'unir Espoir et Rêve._

_Je te promets que je te rendrai fière._

_Ton ami, _

_Lancelot._

Etait-ce le dernier message que Morgane recevrait de lui ?

Si c'était le cas, il espérait qu'elle saurait lire à travers les lignes, et distinguer, à quel point il pouvait l'aimer.

-A quoi penses-tu, Lancelot ? demanda Rosalie, en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il la regarda pensivement, et il lui répondit :

-A la femme que j'aime.

Rosalie lui sourit, avec cette chaleur et cette spontanéité qu'il avait toujours aimées en elle.

-Celle que tu as rencontrée en Angleterre.

-Je la connaissais déjà, avant. Mais je croyais qu'elle était un ange.

-En est-elle un ?

Lancelot rit, et répondit :

-Non. Ce n'est pas un ange, c'est une sorcière.

-Elle a de la chance de t'avoir, dit Rosalie en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-J'ai de la chance de l'avoir aussi, répondit-il. C'est elle qui a fait de moi tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Un orphelin dans chaque bras, trois sur ses genoux et une dizaine d'autres allongés autour de lui, Perceval veillait également.

Les enfants l'avaient toujours aimé au service d'oncologie, il avait été leur coqueluche pendant des années.

Ici, Gauvain était celui qui les faisait rire aux éclats, mais quand ils avaient besoin de se sentir protégés, c'était vers Perceval qu'ils se tournaient peut-être parce qu'en tant qu'infirmier, c'était lui qui les soignait. Sans doute aussi, parce qu'il était si grand, et si fort, et qu'ils se sentaient à l'abri quand il était auprès d'eux.

Le coeur de Perceval était conquis par la petite Adélaïde, avec ses grands yeux qui en avaient trop vu et ses réflexions sages; par Emile qui ne rêvait que d'un ballon de football mais qui avait passé sa vie à redouter d'être embarqué par les milices pour apprendre à tirer au fusil comme c'était arrivé à son grand frère avant lui, et par la petite Déborah qui ne disait jamais rien mais qui le dévisageait avec admiration, son poing toujours fourré dans sa bouche. Ces enfants, il les aimait comme si ç'avait été les siens.

Maintenant que l'heure de l'affrontement s'approchait, ils ne le quittaient plus.

Perceval avait grandi dans une famille nombreuse autrefois, mais tous ses frères et sœurs avaient été massacrés.

Dans cette vie, il n'avait pas encore rencontré de jeune femme avec laquelle fonder une famille, mais quand il regardait ces enfants, il se demandait s'il devait attendre avant d'en créer une. Aucun d'eux n'avait plus ses parents, et la famille éloignée qui leur restait était trop pauvre pour pouvoir s'occuper d'eux.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Kisori, il se posait la question de l'adoption.

Quand la Fondation serait construite, il vivrait dans un endroit où il aurait de la place. Où il pourrait offrir à des enfants la sécurité, une éducation. Il savait qu'il aurait de l'amour à leur donner à revendre. Mais pour imaginer un tel avenir, il faudrait déjà qu'il soit capable de les protéger des miliciens. Perceval ne savait qu'une chose. Si l'un des membres du FDLR osait toucher à ses enfants, il risquait de découvrir le sens du mot "souffrance". Il était peut-être infirmier, mais le guerrier d'autrefois sommeillait toujours en lui.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le signal retentit dans le village à l'aube. Les miliciens du FDLR furent aperçus se déplaçant à flanc de colline. Antoine, le guetteur qui les avait repérés, relaya l'information aussitôt grâce à sa radio. « Ils sont un peu plus d'une centaine. Ils seront à Kisori d'ici trois quarts d'heure ». Le chef du village transmit aussitôt le message au dispensaire où Lancelot le réceptionna, puis il envoya les chargés d'alerte toquer aux portes des gens du village pour qu'ils se rassemblent avant de partir en direction de la cachette.

Le temps passé à prévoir ce moment n'avait pas été perdu. Les gens savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et le firent dans l'ordre et dans le calme.

Au dispensaire, Lancelot regarda son équipe.

-Il est temps d'appliquer le plan, dit-il, en hochant gravement la tête.

Amin, Rosalie, Joseph, Sandy, Andréa et les deux gouvernantes du dispensaire rassemblèrent tous les blessés qui étaient capables de se déplacer, aidant les plus faibles à marcher.

Ils sortirent en bon ordre pour rejoindre le point de ralliement, à l'extérieur du village.

Lancelot, Francis et Gauvain les regardèrent s'éloigner.

Devant le dispensaire, Perceval faisait ses adieux aux enfants, les confiant à son collègue Hector...

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? dit la petite Adélaïde à Perceval, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Il faut que je reste ici pour aider Lancelot, lui répondit le géant, le coeur en vrac.

-S'il te plaît, Percy, s'il te plaît, s'exclama Emilien. Viens avec nous. Si tu ne viens pas, qui nous protègera ?

-Moi, je vous protègerai, promit Hector en les rassemblant.

-Mais ce ne sera pas pareil ! dit Adélaïde en s'accrochant à son héros.

Gauvain secoua la tête et s'approcha de Perceval.

-Pars avec eux, murmura-t-il.

-Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan ! protesta l'infirmier.

-Ecoute-moi, mon frère, dit Gauvain, les yeux brillants. Hector et Amin sont très courageux, mais ils sont des infirmiers, pas des combattants. Si les milices vous trouvent, s'il faut agir rapidement pour allumer la ligne de feu, et couvrir les arrières des gens pendant qu'ils se replient, il faudra que quelqu'un soit avec eux pour garder son sang froid et agir vite. Tu dois y aller, Perceval. Les enfants comptent sur toi. Tu dois veiller sur eux.

Perceval baissa les yeux sur les orphelins qui le dévisageaient avec angoisse, et il hocha la tête.

Il donna l'accolade à Gauvain, et murmura :

-Toi, veille sur les gens d'ici. Et surtout, sur Lancelot. Ne le laisse pas faire le malin comme quand il a voulu refermer le Voile tout seul. Il est le meilleur d'entre nous, et je ne supporterai pas de le perdre encore une fois.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Perceval rejoignit Hector à l'avant du groupe, ses enfants accrochés à lui comme à un rempart.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec son collègue, et ils prirent ensemble la tête du cortège pour se diriger vers la planque où ils devaient rejoindre le reste des habitants de Kisori.

Ils marchaient d'un pas vif, en portant ceux qui avaient le plus de mal à se déplacer. Amin, Sandy et Andréa fermaient le cortège.

La cachette se trouvait en contrebas du village, dans un repli de forêt accessible par un sentier escarpé où un grand nombre de personnes pouvaient se rendre invisibles. Quand ils y arrivèrent, le chef du village et le reste des habitants les y attendaient déjà et saluèrent leur arrivée avec chaleur. Tout le monde avait réussi à partir avant l'arrivée des miliciens. Leur solution de repli s'ils étaient découverts se trouvait vers l'arrière de l'enclave couverte.

C'était une passe entre les rochers qui leur permettrait de fuir en contrebas vers les collines accidentées en cas de besoin.

Perceval, en la voyant, pensa presque aussitôt à la Vallée des Rois Maudits.

Le mot d'ordre s'ils étaient retrouvés était de s'éparpiller en direction des cachettes secondaires que les gens du village avaient repérées la veille, et qui étaient bien connues de tous sous des noms locaux.

Le point d'arrivée prévu des miliciens était le même que celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Les villageois avaient emporté des bidons d'essence avec eux, et dès que tout le monde fut à l'abri, des volontaires remontèrent sur le chemin pour le joncher de branchages puis les imbiber de pétrole. Le feu pourrait former une barrière pour brouiller la vue des miliciens et couvrir leur fuite si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Une fois l'opération terminée, chacun prit sa place, et les habitants cessèrent de bouger, figés dans l'attente...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Diklan mâchonnait son cigare. Aujourd'hui, il allait avoir la peau de Nicolas Kibeki. Roberto Suarez, qu'il avait l'habitude de rencontrer secrètement, lui avait servi d'informateur pour lui dire que le FDLR prévoyait une attaque sur Kisori et Diklan savait ce que voulait le FDLR : les biens florissants du dispensaire et un nouveau quartier général... sauf qu'_il _allait les récupérer pour sa propre cause et couper l'herbe sous le pied du FDLR; tout en se débarrassant de Kibeki au passage.

Ni l'armée républicaine ni l'ONU n'interviendraient dans la fusillade d'aujourd'hui, bien sûr.

Raison pour laquelle Suarez avait informé Diklan de ce qui allait se passer.

Mbéké et Suarez se mordraient les doigts avant longtemps de n'être pas sortis de leur tanière.

Suarez croyait qu'il s'était mis le M23 dans la poche parce que l'ONU n'avait pas mis le mouvement sur sa liste noire.

Il espérait manipuler Diklan pour lui faire servir ses intérêts... mais il se trompait s'il croyait pouvoir y parvenir.

Le M23 ne combattait que pour le M23.

Diklan voulait autant que Suarez la mort de Kibeki, qu'il avait traqué pendant des années quand il était militaire officiel.

Mais leurs intérêts communs s'arrêtaient là.

Parce que Diklan voulait aussi les richesses d'Espoir, le contrôle de la région frontalière, et regagner la ville de Butembo qui avait été son fief pendant des années pour pouvoir y faire ses affaires comme il l'entendait.

Autrefois, avant de devenir un rebelle, Diklan avait fait partie des forces de l'armée républicaine.

Il avait été un commandant, comme Mbéké aujourd'hui, et passé des années à pourchasser le FDLR dans la forêt et les collines, à travers cette région oubliée du monde, où aucun soldat de la capitale n'avait très envie de venir s'aventurer.

Ce n'était pas une vie que celle-ci, toujours à courir après les criminels de guerre au risque de se faire tuer, et la paye de l'armée était ridicule.

Alors Diklan avait pris possession de quelques gisements de pierres précieuses et de coltane qui se trouvaient non loin de la frontière, avec l'aide de ses hommes. Et il avait trouvé un autre moyen de faire du buisness avec des firmes internationales peu regardantes sur l'origine de leurs produits qu'il acheminait via l'Ouganda. Il avait exploité la main d'oeuvre locale pour l'extraction, évidemment. Il fallait bien des bras pour gérer une telle exploitation. Et il s'était enrichi peu à peu.

Puis, son gouvernement avait découvert le pot aux roses, et s'était retourné contre lui en affirmant qu'il était corrompu.

Il avait été traité de criminel de guerre, pour avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour nettoyer son territoire des collaborateurs que le FDLR recrutait dans les villages (à coups de mitrailleuse, il est vrai) et obligé certains fainéants à travailler alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie.

On l'avait accusé de s'en prendre aux civils, mais ce n'était pas ça qui dérangeait.

Tout le monde se moquait des civils, au fond...

C'était l'argent qu'il avait accumulé grâce au commerce des pierres précieuses et du coltane, que les grands pontes de Kinshassa voulaient lui reprendre à présent.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser faire.

Ce matin, ses hommes avaient bloqué la route de Butembo pour être certains d'avoir la paix pendant l'opération.

Malheureusement, ils avaient dû se débarrasser de quelques civils au passage, qui avaient choisi le mauvais moment pour voyager.

Diklan ne voulait pas que l'armée de la république soit informée de leur présence, ni que les voyageurs révèlent à Mbéké à quel point ils étaient nombreux (et organisés).

Butembo était la prochaine étape du M23, juste après Kisori.

Ils devaient conserver le bénéfice de l'effet de surprise.

Maintenant, ils allaient remonter vers Kisori pour prendre Kibeki et le FDLR à revers.

C'était un beau jour pour tuer, et Diklan avait foi dans les nouvelles amulettes que son féticheur lui avait préparées.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Mona et Amy ne trouvèrent pas de taxi-moto avant l'aube à Butembo.

Quand les chauffeurs commencèrent à affluer vers six heures du matin non loin de la place du marché, beaucoup de ceux à qui elles demandèrent un aller simple pour Kisori refusèrent tout bonnement en leur répondant que la route était devenue bien trop dangereuse.

Elles étaient sur le point de désespérer et de décider de partir à pied, quand elles finirent par accrocher un volontaire qui se laissa allécher par leur proposition financière, et qui accepta de les prendre sur son porte-bagage.

Elles commencèrent à filer bon train, le long de la route déserte.

A l'allure où ils roulaient, elles seraient rapidement au village.

Restait à savoir quelle excuse elles donneraient à Lancelot, mais elles n'y avaient pas vraiment réfléchi... l'important, pour elles, était de retrouver leurs amis.

Elles ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur un barrage.

Plusieurs militaires se tenaient en travers de la route, à mi-chemin du village, et ils étaient armés...

Le conducteur de la moto réduisit son allure peu à peu alors qu'ils approchaient...

Ils étaient à moins de vingt mètres quand les filles l'entendirent s'exclamer : « Non, non, non... ce n'est pas l'armée régulière, c'est le M23 ! »

Un des militaires leva son arme et cria : « halte ! ».

Mona et Amy entendirent le conducteur du taxi-moto jurer, et les freins patiner. Il voulait sans doute faire demi-tour,mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Tout se passa très vite. La mitrailleuse se leva et envoya une déferlante de balles. La moto fit une violente embardée et vira à droite, puis continua sa course au-delà du terre-plein, dans l'herbe, avant de commencer à dévaler la pente de la colline.

La rencontre brutale avec le sol fit voir des étoiles à Amy et Mona.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand il pénétra à Kisori, Nicolas Kibeki trouva le village désert, et il s'en étonna. Il ne pensait pas que les villageois auraient été informés de son arrivée imminente,... mais ce n'était pas forcément un problème qu'ils aient fui. Il envoya ses hommes fouiller les maisons pour chercher leur butin, et ce fut là que son sourire disparut. Ses soldats revenaient bredouilles. Pas de nourriture, pas de biens. Ces petits malins de Kisoriens avaient tout emporté avec eux. Ils ne devaient pas être partis depuis bien longtemps, cependant. Dans certains foyers, les braises étaient encore chaudes. Kibeki appela ses pisteurs et leur ordonna de suivre les traces de pas les plus fraîches pour découvrir où les gens de Kisori s'étaient cachés. Il ne doutait pas qu'il découvrirait leurs trésors en même temps que leur cachette. Mais pour l'heure, il avait un objectif plus important : le dispensaire.

Prenant le plus gros de ses hommes avec lui, il remonta à travers les rues du village en direction de la caverne d'Ali Baba qui allait devenir son nouveau quartier général.

Ce fut alors, que les premiers coups de feu les prirent à revers.

Par surprise : mais lui et ses soldats se ressaisirent rapidement en comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer.

Pénétrant dans le village, par la route de Butembo, Diklan venait d'arriver, à la tête des hommes du M23.

Kibeki haïssait Diklan. C'était un véritable empêcheur de tourner en rond. Et un adversaire redoutable. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait en finir avec lui.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Amy ne perdit contact avec la réalité que l'espace d'une seconde, et il lui en fallut une de plus pour réaliser qu'ils étaient à terre.

Le poids de la moto lui écrasait la jambe droite, mais les 125 chinoises qui pullulaient en Afrique n'étaient pas très lourdes c'était surtout la douleur du pot d'échappement brûlant contre sa peau qui lui faisait mal à hurler.

Si elle n'avait pas porté son jean, la peau de sa jambe aurait été entièrement râpée pendant la glissade, mais la toile l'avait bien protégée avant de se déchirer.

Elle sentit Mona remuer devant elle, puis, elle entendit les voix excitées des miliciens qui se trouvaient sur la route, en amont.

Après avoir rencontré le bas-côté herbeux, ils avaient glissé jusqu'à mi-pente de la colline, à bonne distance du barrage, ce qui était une chance.

Amy se redressa sur les coudes et regarda autour d'elle, pour déterminer vers quel endroit fuir.

Le choc de ce qu'elle vit la frappa de plein fouet.

Il y avait des corps, éparpillés. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que c'étaient ceux des gens de Kisori qui avaient quitté le village la veille dans l'espoir de rejoindre Butembo plutôt que de participer à la stratégie de défense. Des femmes, des hommes, des enfants gisaient, morts, les yeux vides, les membres désarticulés, leurs possessions répandues autour d'eux. Ils avaient été fauchés par les balles en essayant de s'enfuir à travers les collines, mais ils n'avaient pas couru assez vite.

L'espace d'un instant, Amy resta paralysée par l'horreur face au spectacle de tant d'êtres sans vie.  
Elle avait déjà vu des charniers, à la télévision, mais l'écran dissimulait la monstruosité de la réalité sans fard.

La mort était tout autour d'elle.

Le sang des victimes était si sombre sur l'herbe, leurs yeux si blancs et si vides. Les mouches bourdonnaient et l'odeur âcre des cadavres prenait à la gorge.

Amy couvrit sa bouche avec sa main et pensa qu'elle allait vomir.

Elle fut saisie d'un vertige, et un étrange bourdonnement lui remplit les oreilles.

Puis elle entendit le cri étouffé de Mona devant elle, et elle sortit de sa transe pour se retourner vers son amie qui s'agitait devant elle.

-Amy. Amy, il y a du sang partout, dit Mona, d'une voix étouffée.

Amy eut un coup au cœur en pensant que Mona avait été touchée par une balle.

Si elle était blessée... (_nous allons mourir toutes les deux)._

_-_Surtout, ne bouge pas, dit Amy d'une voix glacée par la peur. Laisse-moi... laisse-moi regarder.

Le T-shirt de Mona était couvert de sang. De même que son cou et... ses bras.

Les yeux dilatés, le visage pâle comme la mort sous son maquillage gothique, Mona n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de tout ce rouge qui s'était répandu sur elle.

Mais le sang n'était pas le sien; c'était celui du malheureux chauffeur.

Le tir en rafale de la mitrailleuse l'avait touché à trois reprises, et il ne bougeait plus.

Son corps avait protégé Mona, qui était assise juste derrière lui.

Son sang avait traversé ses vêtements, et ceux de la jeune fille en étaient imbibés.

-Tu vas bien. Tu vas bien, dit Amy, d'une voix cassée.

-Mais pas... lui. Il ne bouge plus..., dit Mona, dans un sanglot étouffé. Si nous arrivions à l'emmener à l'hôpital...

Au sommet de la colline, une voix hostile s'éleva, et l'ombre d'un homme armé apparut.

Un sentiment d'urgence s'empara d'Amy, levé par la terreur.

-Mona, souffla-t-elle. Mona, il faut partir. Vite. Ou ils vont nous tuer, nous aussi. Aide-moi à faire bouger la moto.

Mona émergea de son état de choc à ces mots et lutta pour se dégager de dessous la moto. Amy batailla furieusement avec elle pour repousser l'engin à coups de pied. Leurs cœurs battaient à toute allure, mais l'énergie du désespoir leur donnait des forces insoupçonnées. Elles réussirent à renverser l'engin et Amy se redressa en tremblant. Son mollet la faisait cruellement souffrir là où sa peau était restée en contact avec le pot d'échappement; elle avait les genoux ouverts et la joue éraflée et ses jambes tremblaient, mais elle stabilisa son équilibre, puis saisit la main de Mona pour la hisser debout à son tour.

Mona se mit sur ses pieds, hagarde.

Amy réalisa soudain que son amie n'avait peut-être pas encore vu les charniers tout autour d'elles et elle souffla précipitamment « surtout, ne regarde pas ».

C'était probablement la chose la plus stupide à dire.

Les yeux de Mona se fixèrent sur les corps. Sa bouche s'arrondit. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. « Non », articula-t-elle, d'une voix erraillée, en saisissant ses cheveux à pleines mains. « Non, non, non ».

Elle tituba sur ses jambes, reculant d'un pas.

« Mona, reste avec moi ! » s'exclama Amy.

-Nous devons faire quelque chose pour eux, dit la jeune fille, horrifiée. Il y en a peut-être qui respirent encore. Il y en a peut-être...

-Ils sont morts, coupa Amy d'un ton sans appel.

-Notre chauffeur...

-Il est mort.

Amy ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix, froide et pragmatique. Elle _savait _qu'elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour les autres. Qu'elles auraient de la chance si elles réussissaient à s'en sortir vivantes.  
Elle eut à nouveau un vertige, et elle entendit un son étrange crisser en elle; toujours ce bourdonnement étouffé, mais il ressemblait à présent à un chant lointain, distordu...

-Amy !

Le milicien qui se tenait au sommet de la colline poussa un cri, dissipant son malais.

-Viens, il faut courir, dit-elle à Mona.

Mais Mona regarda la moto, et elle dit : « Non, attends !». Elle semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits, et elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Amy. Puis, elle attrapa le guidon de la 125 et tira de toutes ses forces pour la redresser. Elle enfourcha la moto cabossée enfonça le démarreur. Les premiers hommes commençaient à se diriger vers elles en courant. Malgré les efforts de Mona, la 125 ne reprenait pas vie.

-Mona, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ! dit Amy, paniquée. Nous devons partir à pied, tu n'arriveras jamais à la refaire démarrer !

-Nous ne courrons jamais assez vite pour les semer ! répondit Mona, les dents serrées, le visage couvert de sueur. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé aux gens qui ont essayé avant nous ! Démarre, espèce de vieille casserole stupide ! Allez ! ALLEZ !

Mona força sur le démarreur, les sourcils froncés. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il y avait maintenant dix hommes qui couraient vers elles, et ils s'approchaient d'instant en instant... Mona repensait à ce qu'avait dit Gauvain, à propos de la tentation que représenteraient deux filles comme elles pour les miliciens, et la rage lui monta au coeur, flamboyante. _Vous ne nous aurez jamais, jamais, JAMAIS, _pensa-t-elle, et brusquement, la moto rugit.

-Monte ! dit-elle à Amy, qui enfourcha aussitôt la moto derrière elle.

Mona avait déjà conduit une 125, mais jamais sur un terrain aussi accidenté. La moto se mit à dévaler furieusement la pente en crachotant, et elle peina à la maîtriser. Elle était obligée de serrer les dents à cause des bosses, qui renvoyaient leurs ondes de douleur à travers son corps malmenés. Et elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter les cadavres, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas rester les yeux fixés sur les enfants morts aux bouches remplies de mouches. Mais zigzaguer sur la descente était extrêmement difficile, et elle ne put pas éviter d'écraser un bras ou une jambe. Le bruit des os qui craquèrent à ce moment-là lui fit comme un trou béant au coeur. Quelques instants plus tard, elle n'y voyait plus rien. Elle fut obligée de lâcher le guidon pour essuyer les larmes qui l'aveuglaient. Elle faillit envoyer la 125 dans le décor. "Tiens bon !" cria Amy dans son dos, et Mona tint bon, pour elle. Parce que si elle craquait maintenant, elle mettrait en péril la vie de son amie en plus de la sienne. Elle crut plusieurs fois que le contrôle allait lui échapper, jusqu'au moment où elles arrivèrent au fond de la combe. Mona fit crisser le moteur, donna un grand coup d'accélérateur, et elles passèrent presque par-dessus le ruisseau qui se trouvait là avant de remonter de l'autre côté. Les hommes du M23 couraient dans leur sillage tandis qu'elles slalomaient et les coups de feu commencèrent à déferler au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils avaient compris qu'elles ne se laisseraient jamais prendre vivantes. La 125 peinait et crachait dans la montée. Elle semblait être à l'agonie. Mona poussa les gaz, les bras en purée.

-Plus vite ! supplia Amy. Ils vont nous rattraper !

-Plutôt mourir, gronda Mona.

Elles atteignirent le sommet de la côte et rejoignirent un des sentiers annexes qui menaient à Kisori.

Mona mit les gaz à fond, et la moto fila. Le vent soufflait sur ses cheveux, ses mains couvertes de sang étaient fermes sur le guidon. "Tu l'as fait", murmura Amy dans son dos. Mais dix minutes plus tard, la moto rendait l'âme, dans un ultime crachotement, poussée dans ses retranchements par un tel traitement.

-Saloperie, hurla Mona, défaite.

Amy ne laissa pas à son amie le temps de s'acharner sur la moto. Elle saisit sa main, l'entraîna à sa suite. Elles coururent. Plus vite qu'elles n'avaient jamais couru de toute leur vie. L'adrénaline leur donnait des ailes. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent qu'après longtemps, une fois qu'elles eurent atteint le couvert des arbres.

Et elles restèrent silencieuses toutes les deux, un long moment, guettant les bruits de course des poursuivants qui étaient peut-être encore à leurs trousses, avant de réaliser, qu'elles les avaient semés depuis longtemps.

-Tu as été fantastique, dit Amy à Mona.

Mais Mona secoua la tête et dit d'une voix étranglée :

-Nous avons tué cet homme. Nous l'avons tué en lui demandant de nous emmener à Kisori.

-Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que le M23 avait barré la route, dit Amy en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie.

-Lancelot avait dit que cela risquait d'arriver. Ils ont tué tout le monde, murmura Mona, horrifiée. Dieu seul sait ce qui s'est passé au village. Peut-être ont-ils fait la même chose à ceux qui sont restés. Peut-être ne retrouverons-nous aucun d'eux vivant. Les enfants du dispensaire avec lesquels nous avons chanté. Rosalie. Joseph. Lancelot. Gauvain. Perceval. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, s'ils sont tous morts ?

-Ils ne sont pas morts, affirma Amy, en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas y croire. C'est impossible.

Elles pleuraient toutes les deux, et elles restèrent pendant de longs instants accrochées l'une à l'autre, à tenter de reprendre leur souffle.

Puis Amy murmura :

-Il faut que nous retournions là-bas. Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer à Butembo sans savoir. Si tu veux rester ici, et m'attendre, je comprendrai.

Les yeux de Mona étincelèrent.

-Rester ici à t'attendre ? Tu n'iras nulle part sans moi, Amy. Nous sommes ensemble. Nous sommes une équipe. Si nous décidons d'aller quelque part, ce sera à deux.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Kibeki avait décidé qu'il investirait le dispensaire avant le M23, coûte que coûte.

Et pendant que son arrière-garde échangeait des tirs croisés avec les hommes de Diklan, il atteignit son objectif avec ses plus féroces soldats, pour mettre la main sur son butin.

L'hôpital était presque vide.

Presque.

Mais pas complètement.

Une vingtaine de personnes étaient rassemblées à l'intérieur.

Kibeki sourit, car enfin, il avait des otages à se mettre sous la main.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot se tenait debout au centre de l'allée quand Nicolas Kibeki franchit la porte de la salle de soins avec ses miliciens.

Pendant la dernière demi-heure, les réfugiés du dispensaire avaient écouté en silence les coups de feu faire rage à l'intérieur du village. Qui donnait la réplique au FDLR ? Impossible de le savoir. Peut-être les chefs de guerre des environs avaient-ils choisi Kisori comme théâtre pour leur affrontement. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que les miliciens qui arriveraient les premiers seraient encore plus nerveux après un combat acharné.

Lancelot avait donné pour consigne aux autres de rester calmes, et silencieux.

Il regarda le grand homme mince et efflanqué qui commandait au FDLR pénétrer dans son hôpital d'un pas de vainqueur.

Kibeki fit un signe de la main et ses soldats investirent la place, leurs armes chargées brandies à bout de bras.

-Qui est le responsable ici ? demanda l'ex-génocidaire Hutu d'un ton sec.

Lancelot fit un pas en avant pour se présenter. Mais Francis l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en étendant son bras devant lui. "Ce sont mes patients", souffla-t-il.

Et se postant fermement devant Kibeki, il dit d'un ton sans appel:

-C'est moi le responsable.

La réaction de Kibeki fut immédiate : il dégaina son arme, et tira.

Gauvain et Lancelot crièrent « non ! » au même instant alors que le chirurgien s'effondrait à terre. Les femmes qui étaient alitées se mirent à pleurer et à crier.

-C'est moi le responsable, dit le rebelle Hutu en plissant les yeux. Et le premier qui dira le contraire terminera comme lui. Restez tous exactement où vous êtes. Mes hommes vont fouiller cet hôpital.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans les ombres de la forêt, les treillis des miliciens ressemblaient à des camouflages de caméléons, se rapprochant lentement, mais sûrement de la cachette des villageois.

-Ce sont des hommes du FDLR, souffla le chef du village à Perceval. Et ils vont nous trouver.

-Laissons-les s'avancer encore un peu, murmura Perceval en réponse, son briquet à la main.

Il avait enroulé un chiffon imbibé d'essence autour d'un morceau de bois. Quand les miliciens se seraient suffisamment avancés sur les branchages arrosés de pétrole... il l'allumerait, et le lancerait au milieu d'eux.

Les habitants de Kisori ne bougeaient pas. Ils retenaient leur souffle.

Les pisteurs du FDLR avançaient, prudemment, mais résolument.

-Les traces de pas se dirigent vers cette combe ! dit l'un d'eux.

-Alors, c'est là qu'ils doivent être... cachés comme des rats. Et nous allons les débusquer..., répondit un autre jeune homme en treillis.

-Ca, je ne crois pas, murmura Perceval.

L'escouade se rassembla, et s'approcha au pas de charge, les mitrailleuses dressées. La nervosité des miliciens était palpable. Lorsque les vingt premiers hommes se retrouvèrent dans la zone inflammable, Perceval mit le feu à sa torche. A l'instant où l'un d'eux s'écria « il y a une odeur étrange », il la lança. Il s'efforça de ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'il avait vécu vingt-trois ans avec la conviction que jamais il n'ôterait la vie à personne. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser au pavillon des grands brûlés où il avait déjà travaillé. Il s'efforça de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que certains de ces soldats étaient jeunes... à peine plus que des enfants...

Il y avait aussi des enfants parmi les villageois qui étaient à ses côtés. Et le feu était la seule arme qu'ils possédaient pour se défendre. Face à eux, les miliciens avaient des mitrailleuses, et n'hésiteraient pas à s'en servir. La torche atterrit dans la zone inflammable. Dans un claquement, la barrière de feu et de fumée s'érigea entre les habitants de Kisori et la milice FDLR, happant les vingt premiers soldats dans sa fournaise ardente.

Leurs cris résonnèrent dans l'air de la forêt. Perceval serra les dents et retint ses larmes.

_Si ç'avait été l'inverse, ils auraient ri en regardant, _se souvint-il_. _

Le chef du village se retourna vers ses gens et ordonna : « dispersez-vous, vite ! ».

Le chef des pisteurs FDLR jura.

-Les chiens ! Ils s'enfuient ! Contournez le rideau de feu ! Prenez-les en chasse !

Chaque groupe de villageois prit une direction différente.

Perceval se mit à courir, des enfants dans ses bras et d'autres, accrochés à ses vêtements.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Amy et Mona couraient à l'aveuglette sur le sentier détourné qui menait au village quand elles furent croisées en bondissant par des habitants de Kisori qui fuyaient à toutes jambes.

-Pas par là ! Pas par là ! Le FDLR est après nous ! Il faut vous cacher ! s'écria une des fugitives en les dépassant à contre-sens.

Les deux filles se figèrent, désorientées.

Une odeur de brûlé remplissait la forêt qui se trouvait devant elles.

Le brouillard était épais comme de la purée de pois.

Puis, en plissant les yeux, Amy et Mona distinguèrent la ligne de feu, les derniers villageois qui se dispersaient en courant, les miliciens qui se trouvaient au-delà de l'écran de fumée, leurs armes brandies, tirant à l'aveuglette.

Dans le chaos général, Mona crut apercevoir la haute silhouette de Perceval, et elle voulut crier son nom mais elle n'avait plus de voix.

Les larmes la lui avait ôtée.

Elle sentit la main d'Amy dans la sienne, et lui jeta un regard.

Elle savait que son amie pensait à la même chose qu'elle.

Dans leur esprit, l'image du charnier qu'elles avaient traversé, des femmes et des enfants morts dont les yeux vides étaient braqués sur le ciel, venait se superposer à celle de la fuite éperdue qui se jouait maintenant sous leur regard.

-Ca recommence, dit Mona à Amy. Il faut rebrousser chemin...

Amy ne répondit pas.

Au milieu de la terreur et du traumatisme, elle sentit un long frisson la parcourir, comme une déchirure. Puis elle l'entendit à nouveau monter en elle. Le chant assourdi et lointain qui lui avait causé des vertiges un peu plus tôt, assorti d'une étrange sensation de nausée. Il lui donnait l'impression de palpiter avec son sang, pulsant dans ses veines avec chaque battement de son cœur. Et de forcir, d'instant en instant, comme un malaise.

-Mona, dit-elle, d'une voix entrecoupée par la panique.

Et elle se mit à avancer.

-Pas par là, Amy, dit Mona en la tirant dans l'autre sens. Que fais-tu ? Tu vas tout droit vers eux...

Amy secoua la tête, et porta les deux mains à ses oreilles. Le chant remplissait sa tête, vert, féroce et palpitant. Il courait dans ses veines, sirupeux, sinueux, mêlé de vie, de mort et de pouvoir. Amy n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. L'image des enfants assassinés dansait dans sa tête. Les mouches tourbillonnaient dans son cœur comme un essaim. Ses artères lui donnaient l'impression d'être sur le point d'éclater.

Elle cria de douleur.

Et ce fut là, brutalement, que l'Afrique prit possession d'elle.


	19. Chapitre 17

_**Lily Anna : pour Amy, oui, en effet ! tous les chefs de guerre vont vouloir lui mettre la main dessus... et les ennuis ne font que commencer ! **_

_**Krolyena : non, je ne travaille pas dans le domaine littéraire... un jour peut-être ? qui sait. J'ai vu les Larmes du Soleil :). Il était touchant, mais personnellement j'ai préféré Hotel Rwanda, dont le héros est africain, c'est mon côté "black power", j'ai toujours un peu de mal quand les Américains sauvent le monde même si je les aime bien ;).Le plus grand héros Africain pour moi en tout cas c'est Monsieur Mandela, maintenant et toujours. Je suis en admiration devant lui. Sinon, en effet, Amy a enfin pris contact avec la Source d'Afrique ! Bien sûr que ce serait moins intéressant sans ça :)**_

_**Violette : le coltane est un minerai rare utilisé dans la confection des PC et des téléphones portables qui ne se trouve qu'à certains endroits rares (dont le Kivu). Amy est née au Nigéria, elle a des racines africaines. Dans mon concept de sources géographiques, les magiciens sont rattachés à leur terre ancestrale; mais il y a aussi les liens avec la terre d'adoption quand ils y sont depuis un certain temps; la magie c'est quelque chose d'affectif, de viscéral, donc pour ceux qui ont une double culture, il y a possibilité de double rattachement... et de double imprégnation. Amy a donc "repris contact" en quelque sorte...après un choc émotionnel brutal. Lancelot en effet se rend compte de son attachement pour Morgane... ça fait du bien, des fois, les séparations pour prendre conscience de ce qui compte :)**_

_**Tinette : merci :). Attention de nouveaux protagonistes vont entrer en lice !**_

_**Lena : moi c'est les plantains frites ! je suis trop fan... Perceval : LOL ! mais peut-être que c'est lui qui est difficile ;). Le bottage de cul, oui, mais Amy n'est pas Merlin quand même, ça ne va pas être si simple ! J'aime bien le nouvel objectif ;) mais d'abord il faut remporter la bataille ! Une robe de mariée pour Morgane ? AHAHAHAH comme si Morgane allait se marier XD LOL MDR. Déjà si elle finit monogame ce sera un grand pas ! Et pour conclure j'ai beau être à Pôle Emploi je ne rentre pas chez mes parents ;) sérieusement tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?**_

_**Shenendoah : oui et non... disons que les filles... sont en train de grandir, et qu'elles n'ont pas si mal fait. Elles rentrent dans le cercle de la chevalerie magique des temps modernes, là...**_

_**Lele35 : aaah merci pour les noms, j'étais curieux ;). Il va encore y avoir de l'action dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira !**_

_**PS : Julie, tu es encore là ? on te voit plus...**_

_**Bon, encore de l'action... et de la magie... et on en arrive aux choses intéressantes (non parce que je vais quelque part, quand même...)**_

**CHAPITRE 17**

Alors que ses hommes fouillaient le dispensaire, Kibeki s'exclama:

-Nous avons des blessés, que votre médecin les soigne.

Trois des miliciens qui avaient pénétré à l'intérieur du dispensaire avaient été touchés lors de l'échange de coups de feu qui avait eu lieu dans le village.

Deux d'entre eux étaient à terre, à présent, en piteux état.

Francis gisait sur le sol lui aussi; le tir de Kibeki l'avait touché à la jambe, et il perdait beaucoup de sang.

Lancelot et Gauvain étaient tous les deux à ses côtés, faisant ce qu'ils pouvaient pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

-Quel médecin ? répondit Lancelot, furieux, au chef de guerre. Celui que vous venez d'abattre ?

-Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il était médecin ? dit le milicien d'un ton méprisant.

Lancelot se redressa, les poings serrés.

-Vous avez demandé qui était le responsable; qui d'autre qu'un médecin pourrait être responsable dans un hôpital ? répliqua-t-il.

Kibeki fronça les sourcils.

Puis il épingla brutalement Lancelot au mur avec la pointe de sa mitrailleuse.

-Je n'aime pas le ton que tu prends avec moi, _Mzungu_.

Gauvain vit Lancelot crisper la mâchoire et faire un immense effort pour se contenir...

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Avec son ancienne botte secrète, cette mitrailleuse aurait si vite pu changer de mains... Il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer les éclats de cervelle de Kibeki repeignant les murs du dispensaire d'Espoir.

_Mauvaise idée, _se rappela-t-il. _Il faut à tout prix éviter un échange de coups de feux à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, ou les patients risquent d'être touchés._

Francis commençait à tourner de l'oeil, affaibli par ses saignements.

-Reste avec nous, lui ordonna Gauvain. Nous avons besoin de toi...

-L'hémorragie, dit faiblement le médecin.

-Je vais te faire un garrot..., proposa Gauvain.

-Non.

Francis fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas... une bonne idée. Nous n'avons pas le matériel nécessaire pour purger le sang ici et je n'arriverai jamais jusqu'au prochain bloc opératoire à temps pour garder ma jambe si elle est garrottée. Continue d'appuyer sur le point de compression.

Gauvain obéit.

-Il me faut ma trousse, reprit Francis, épuisé. Je dois extraire la balle et recoudre l'artère.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas faire ça toi-même ? dit Gauvain, horrifié.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix... , dit le chirurgien avec ironie.

Gauvain le regarda sans mot dire.

-Je te rappelle que tous mes infirmiers sont loin... ce n'est quand même pas un barman qui va s'occuper de suturer mon artère, dit Francis indigné. Je tiens à mettre toutes les chances de mon côté... elles sont déjà bien minces que nous nous en tirions vivants.

-Laissez-moi l'emmener au bloc, dit Gauvain à Kibeki. Il ne peut opérer personne alors qu'il est en train de se vider de son sang.

-Très bien.

Kibeki fit signe à deux de ses hommes de les accompagner.

Gauvain aida Francis à se redresser, et ils se dirigèrent vers le bloc opératoire.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Amy s'était dégagée de l'étreinte de Mona en la bousculant brutalement et marchait à grands pas vers la ligne de feu, sourde et aveugle à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Mona ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son amie. C'était comme si elle avait perdu la raison. Ce qu'elle savait, par-contre, c'était que si Amy continuait à avancer, elle allait se faire tuer. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Elle se mit à courir derrière la jeune fille, en dépit du bon sens. Ses poumons la brûlaient, son cœur battait à ses tempes, et elle avait l'impression que ses jambes pouvaient cesser de la porter à tout instant alors qu'elle fonçait tout droit vers les miliciens en treillis qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté du rideau de fumée. Comme dans un cauchemar, elle les vit lever leurs armes, et elle pensa : « cette fois, c'est la fin ». Mais elle n'en courut que plus vite, parce qu'elle savait que, si elle réussissait à rejoindre Amy à temps, elle pourrait peut-être réussir à la protéger des balles, comme l'avait fait le chauffeur du taxi-moto quand il lui avait servi de bouclier malgré lui. Elle pensait aux histoires que leur avait racontées Merlin, sur le siège de Nemeth, autrefois, et à la manière dont il avait tenu bon pour protéger Arthur du dragon mort et du nécromancien qui l'animait. Les sorciers d'Albion n'étaient pas des lâches et quoiqu'il arrive, elle irait jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle avait à faire ici. Elle atteignit son amie à l'instant où le bruit des tirs remplissait ses oreilles, et se plaça instinctivement devant elle pour lui faire un rempart de son corps. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face, seulement, elle vit.

Les yeux d'Amy avaient changé; ils brûlaient comme de l'or en fusion. Ses tresses étaient agitées par un vent invisible l'expression de son visage était transfigurée.

_C'est la Source, _pensa Mona, en comprenant brutalement ce qui se passait. _Amy est entrée en contact avec la Source d'Afrique._

L'espace d'un instant, un rayon de soleil traversa l'écran de fumée, et elle resta confondue par la manière dont il frappait les traits de son amie. Avec sa peau noire comme la nuit et ses grands yeux d'or, Amy ressemblait à une statue d'ébène aux traits antiques, et sa beauté animale, qui se fondait dans le vert de la forêt, avait une force qui semblait provenir de la terre elle-même.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans le noyau des sensations vertigineuses qui s'étaient emparées d'elle, Amy luttait. Au fond de son cœur, une porte s'était ouverte et elle savait que c'était celle de ses racines. La magie d'Afrique était différente de celle d'Albion, plus sauvage, plus brutale, d'un cours puissant et tumultueux qui grondait en elle comme une bête et dont certains aspects étaient déchirants comme si elle était dotée de griffes. Mais quand elle avait affleuré à ses sens, Amy avait senti son instinct de sorcière rugir en réponse, et malgré la difficulté qu'elle avait à contrôler l'énergie violente qui la remplissait, elle _savait _ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle entendit le cri désespéré de Mona derrière elle qui lui disait : « Amy, non ! De l'autre côté ! » mais elle continua de mettre un pied devant l'autre, en direction du rideau de feu. Les meurtriers étaient là, de l'autre côté; de leurs rangs émanait une part de l'obscurité dont le pouvoir était mêlé au vert chantant qui remplissait sa tête. Leurs armes étaient la cause de la souffrance qui pulsait sous les os de son crâne et il fallait qu'elle les arrête. Elle étendit les mains contre les mitrailleuses pointées sur elle, fixant les visages des miliciens qui s'apprêtaient à abattre d'autres hommes, d'autres femmes, d'autres enfants innocents. Comme dans un rêve, elle vit le visage de Mona passer devant elle, puis, s'écarter.

Elle souffla : «shieldrenach ».

Ses doigts la brûlaient, son cœur sourdait à ses oreilles.

La voix de l'Afrique brûla en elle et jaillit par ses mains tendues.

Une onde de pouvoir jaillit de ses doigts.

Le sort du bouclier était l'un des premiers que Merlin et Wildor leur aient appris à Londres, et l'un des rares qu'elle était capable de maîtriser.

Mais elle avait peur que la différence de nature entre la magie d'Afrique et la magie d'Albion ne le rende aléatoire.

Il fonctionna.

La rafale de balles que les miliciens avait tirées se figea au rencontre de l'onde magique.

Les douilles retombèrent sur le sol, incapables de perforer le mur.

Une expression de pure terreur s'inscrivit sur les traits des soldats.

"C'est une sorcière », les entendit-elle murmurer, de l'autre côté de l'écran qui s'amenuisait.

Elle étendit les deux mains et murmura « leoth ».

Deux globes translucides apparurent au-dessus de ses paumes. Ca ne servait peut-être pas à grand chose, mais elle savait à quel point ça pouvait paraître intimidant.

Elle braqua sur eux son regard d'or et s'exclama d'une voix forte.

-Mon nom est Amy Kitchaka, de Lagos, je suis une sorcière, et vous êtes sur _mon _territoire. Allez-vous en ou je vous tuerai tous.

Quelques hommes reculèrent, mais pas assez.

Amy sentit l'angoisse se saisir d'elle.

Elle n'était pas certaine de réussir le sortilège du feu, mais elle devait essayer.

« Forbeanen », dit-elle d'une voix grondante, et les flammes se déployèrent dans leur direction.

Les miliciens du FDLR s'enfuirent tous comme un seul. Amy fut saisie d'un vertige, et crut qu'elle allait tomber. Mais Mona la saisit par le coude.

-Tu l'as fait, lui dit-elle, avec des yeux remplis d'admiration. Tu as trouvé la Source d'Afrique.

-C'est elle qui m'a trouvée, répondit Amy, d'une voix tremblante. Et j'ignore pour combien de temps. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose qu'à Londres, Mona. Cette magie est différente de celle que nous avons apprise. Elle obéit aux paroles de pouvoir, mais... elle est douloureuse, et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer à la maîtriser.

Mona hocha la tête. Elle comprenait.

-Si tu veux t'arrêter là...

Amy frissonna. Elle ignorait si elle aurait la force de continuer ainsi, mais...

-Non, dit-elle. Non, je ne peux pas arrêter. Nous devons avancer. Rejoindre le village. Nous devons faire partir les autres miliciens. Peut-être que si nous leur faisons assez peur... ils ne reviendront jamais à Kisori. Mais si tout s'arrête... avant qu'ils soient partis... et que nous nous retrouvons au milieu d'eux sans pouvoirs...

Mona acquiesça en silence.

Puis elle regarda autour d'elles.

Et elle vit une mitrailleuse abandonnée, à quelques pas du corps d'un milicien qui avait été saisi par les flammes. Elle se dirigea vers l'arme, et la ramassa. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle soit aussi lourde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Amy, en la regardant, les yeux dilatés.

Mona leva la mitrailleuse, se mordit la lèvre, et essaya de viser un tronc d'arbre, à 5 mètres de là.  
Ca ne devait certainement pas être _si _compliqué... elle avait vu tellement de films où se servir d'une arme à feu paraissait être un jeu d'enfant... Elle appuya sur la détente... le bruit lui perfora les tympans, le recul faillit lui faire lâcher l'arme, et elle crut que ses bras allaient tomber par-terre.

-Tu es complètement folle, Mona ! s'écria Amy. Lâche ça, tu vas te faire mal !

-Non.

Mona fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas mes pouvoirs, mais si la Source locale te lâche au plus mauvais moment possible...je serai avec toi. Et j'aurai ça, dit-elle, en étreignant la mitrailleuse. J'ai encore une autre idée... je crois que j'ai mon crayon noir dans ma poche, et... attends.

Mona s'approcha d'Amy et lui coloria les yeux, avec application.

Puis, elle sortit son miroir, et refit ses propres peintures de guerre gothiques.

Elle se dessina un véritable masque autour des yeux, se noircit les lèvres, et marmonna : « pour leur faire peur ».

Amy se mordit les lèvres, secoua la tête. Puis, éclata de rire. C'était l'émotion, et les nerfs.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré de fille qui soit aussi cinglée, dit-elle, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, tandis que Mona terminait son maquillage express.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, répondit Mona, en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu crois vraiment que nous allons les avoir comme ça ? Avec des peintures de guerre et des boules de lumière qui ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche ? Mona, c'est de l'esbroufe. Ils ne s'y laisseront jamais prendre.

-Une part d'esbroufe, une part de pouvoir, et une mitrailleuse. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais quel autre choix avons-nous, sinon celui d'abandonner nos amis ?

Amy se mordit la lèvre.

-Aucun. Allons-y, affirma-t-elle. Vaille que vaille.

-Pour l'amour de Kisori, dit sombrement Mona.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Francis acheva de recoudre sa jambe et leva les yeux sur Gauvain qui le soutenait en silence. Puis les baissa vers son scalpel. Gauvain jeta un coup d'oeil aux soldats qui les surveillaient, puis prit la lame et la fit discrètement disparaître dans sa manche. Francis hocha la tête.

De l'autre côté de la porte du bloc opératoire, Nicolas Kibeki était en train d'éclater de rage à l'intérieur du dispensaire.

-Où est le matériel ? Où sont les provisions ? Il n'y a rien ici ! Vous devez forcément cacher tout ça quelque part !

Francis se redressa.

-Les blessés peuvent venir, dit-il, en se dirigeant clopin-clopan vers sa table. Je vais m'occuper d'eux maintenant.

Gauvain haussa un sourcil en le voyant préparer ses anesthésiques. Il n'était peut-être pas soignant, mais il avait vu Francis doser ses seringues très différemment ces derniers jours...

Le milicien blessé qui était encore conscient vint s'installer sur la table. Il avait été touché à l'abdomen; il était très faible. Les deux autres avaient perdu connaissance. Leurs compagnons d'armes les installèrent avant de repartir vers leur chef. Il ne restait plus avec Gauvain et Francis que les deux soldats que Kibeki avait envoyés pour les surveiller au départ...

-Aidez-moi à maintenir le patient, dit Francis à l'un d'eux.

L'homme obéit.

Gauvain se rapprocha subrepticement du second soldat en faisant mine d'aller vers la porte.

-Je vais l'endormir pour pouvoir l'opérer, dit Francis.

L'instant d'après, sa seringue se plantait dans le cou du milicien en pleine forme qui se trouvait devant lui. Gauvain réagit aussitôt. Dégainant son scalpel, il frappa le second homme à la gorge avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir par un coup de feu. Le sang gicla sur le mur. Gauvain réceptionna le corps pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit. L'homme auquel Francis avait injecté l'anesthésique ne bougeait plus. Il le dégagea d'au-dessus du blessé, qui était en train de tourner de l'oeil, et administra à celui-ci le liquide qui restait dans la seringue pour l'endormir.

-Deux de moins, murmura-t-il.

-Reste à savoir ce que nous allons faire avec les autres, dit sombrement Gauvain.

Il hésita en regardant la mitrailleuse du soldat à ses pieds.

De l'autre côté de la porte, la voix de Kibeki ressemblait à celle d'un homme fou sur le point de mordre. Privé de son trésor, il était en train de s'énerver.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans le centre du village, où faisaient rage les tirs croisés, le second de Kibeki, Jonathan Natanramia, vit revenir vers lui en panique les éclaireurs que son chef avait lancés à la poursuite des habitants un peu plus tôt.

-Alors ? Les avez-vous trouvés ? Questionnés ? Tués ? demanda-t-il aux soldats essoufflés.

-Non, nous n'avons rien pu faire... Les habitants de Kisori ont une sorcière avec eux... c'est une femme puissante et dangereuse. Une maîtresse du fer et du feu !

Jonathan Natanramia fronça les sourcils.

-Notre féticheur est plus puissant que cette femme, quelle qu'elle soit ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il était agacé par la réaction impressionnable de ses soldats et il aurait aimé que Zalaka soit là pour les remettre à leur place, parce que c'était son efficacité qu'ils remettaient en doute en affirmant qu''une illustre inconnue était plus effrayante que lui. Mais le sorcier de Kibeki ne l'accompagnait jamais au combat. Il lui préparait ses sortilèges de protection à l'avance et oeuvrait à distance pour protéger les troupes; il ne pouvait donc pas parler en son propre nom maintenant...

-Retournez là-bas et ramenez-moi cette sorcière, affirma Jonathan Natanramia. Nous la livrerons à Zalaka pour qu'il la questionne.

A l'instant où il prononçait ces mots, tous les bruits de coup de feu qui résonnaient autour de lui se turent comme un seul.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

La Source de l'Afrique coulait en elle avec force, teintée des images d'enfance que sa mémoire avait occultées, chargée du son des tam-tams, riche comme le fleuve Congo, tourbillonnant comme un essaim de mouches. Elle avait la beauté du soleil de l'équateur, la force majestueuse de l'éléphant et les crocs tranchants du lion, mais elle était aussi teintée d'une aura de décomposition qui faisait penser à celle l'humus après pluie violente, et quelque chose, en elle, réclamait que le sang coule. Quelque chose de noir comme une nuit sans lune au plus profond de la jungle, quelque chose d'étranger et d'effrayant.

Amy tremblait au contact du pouvoir, parce qu'elle ignorait combien de temps elle réussirait à le manipuler cette fois-ci.

Comment la magie pouvait-elle être si lourde, si pénible ? Comment l'utiliser pouvait-il coûter tant d'efforts à une sorcière-née ?

Elle se souvenait de ses entraînements en Albion, sous les ordres de Merlin, Morgane et Wildor. Elle avait appris à faire corps avec son pouvoir, à le laisser filtrer à travers elle et à le sculpter en allant toujours dans le sens de son courant merveilleux. C'était un exercice harmonieux et enivrant, bercé par le bien-être, enrobé dans l'amour qui émanait de la Déesse.  
Ici, elle avait l'impression de travailler à contre-pied, et d'être en lutte contre les énergies qu'elle pouvait ressentir. La sueur perlait à son visage et elle pouvait presque sentir ses os crisser de la peine qu'elle éprouvait à manipuler les flux. A intervalles réguliers, elle sentait une vague de nausée et de vertiges se saisir d'elle, et quelque chose, dans le pouvoir qu'elle utilisait, la répugnait profondément comme si les pattes d'une araignée venimeuse se déplaçaient sur elle. Mais en-dessous de ce grouillement de surface... en-dessous de la peine, se trouvaient les tambours, les grondements et le vert sinueux de la jungle, dont le contact était très différent, comme si la force qui se trouvait là attendait d'être éveillée.

C'était une force verte, ancienne et puissante, et Amy sentait, que cette force était ce qui lui permettait, de justesse, de ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Elle se cramponnait à la mémoire qu'elle avait de la magie d'Albion, à sa chaleur dorée, à sa bonté intrinsèque et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle murmurait en elle-même : _Emrys – Aithusa – Freya. _C'était comme un mantra, qui lui donnait du courage.

Sans ça – et sans la main de Mona dans la sienne, qui la guidait tandis qu'elle avançait à l'aveuglette, elle ignorait si elle aurait été capable de faire ce qu'elle fit.

Le village était déchiré par les tirs de mitrailleuses, les hommes qui hurlaient et se pourchassaient et les blessés gémissants qui gisaient à terre, quand elle étendit la main pour la première fois.

Elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit ses perceptions à ce qui l'entourait. Toutes ces armes qui crachaient la mort la rendaient folle, leur bruit et leur puanteur étaient abominables, et quand la magie jaillit par sa paume, elle s'attaqua à elles, les pénétrant de sa langue salée pour les faire rouiller de l'intérieur. Les semences des lianes et des fougères s'enroulèrent autour des rouages de métal et le vert qui grondait dans la Source se mit à croître sur la mort née de la technologie des hommes, ancien, moussu, tentaculaire.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ca ne fonctionne plus !

-Les armes ! Les armes se sont enrayées !

-Sorcellerie !

Jonathan regarda avec horreur sa mitrailleuse, qui se couvrait de mousse sous ses yeux.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-il.

-Je vous l'ai dit, répondit l'éclaireur du FDLR avec lequel il parlait en reculant d'un pas. Cette sorcière est très puissante. Bien plus que Zalaka lui-même. Les dieux sont avec elle. Elle a fait jaillir du feu par sa main. Si nous ne quittons pas son territoire, elle nous tuera tous.

Jonathan écarquilla les yeux.  
Deux silhouettes étaient en train de s'avancer, à l'intérieur du village de Kisori.  
L'une d'elles appartenait à une jeune fille noire, aux cheveux tressés, et aux vêtements couverts de terre. Son regard brûlait comme l'or et elle marchait avec une main tendue devant elle... L'autre appartenait à une jeune fille blanche, dont le visage était peint de tatouages traditionnels d'un noir de charbon. Elle était couverte de sang et elle brandissait une mitrailleuse. Un nuage de brume vaporeuse semblait les envelopper, comme si un fantôme dansait au-dessus d'elles.

-C'est elle, dit l'éclaireur. C'est la sorcière.

Et sur ces mots, il s'enfuit en courant.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Vous êtes sur le territoire d'Amy Kitchaka, la Sorcière de Lagos, dit Mona d'une voix forte. Allez-vous en ou la malédiction s'étendra sur vous et vous mourrez tous. Vos os pourriront, votre sang se changera en acide et vous mourrez dans la douleur ! Nul ne vient à Kisori sans y être invité !

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les hommes du M23 commençaient eux aussi à reculer.

-De quoi avez-vous peur ? dit Diklan à ses hommes avec mépris. Amy Kitchaka n'est qu'une enfant. Ses tours de passe passe ne sont rien en comparaison du pouvoir de Koffi Sambo. Les amulettes que vous portez vous protègent. Si vos mitrailleuses ne fonctionnent plus, servez-vous de vos lames et débarrassez-vous d'elle !

Il étendit la main, exposant la dernière amulette que lui avait fabriquée son féticheur.

Koffi Sambo avait utilisé un cœur d'enfant pour la créer. Il disait que la magie du sang était la plus puissante. Plus le sang était innocent et plus les sortilèges étaient terribles.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

De l'autre côté de la place, Amy sentit une vague sombre s'étendre sur elle. C'était comme un poing qui étouffait le chant vert au fond de son cœur elle eut un haut-le-coeur se débattit s'écarta du pouvoir qui menaçait de la submerger et lutta pour reprendre son souffle.

-Attrapez-les et tuez-les !

Mona reconnaissait cette voix. C'était celle du Seigneur de guerre Diklan, celui dont Amy avait senti les amulettes lors de leur premier jour à était sorti de sa cachette, et il marchait vers elles.

Elle tourna son regard affolé vers Amy et vit les yeux de son amie perdre leur inflexion dorée.

-Non, non, non, pas maintenant, implora-t-elle à voix basse.

Les sbires de Diklan dégainèrent leurs lames et se mirent à courir vers les jeunes filles.

-Amy, pressa Mona. S'il te plaît, shielderach !

-Je vais... essayer... je...

Amy étendit la main, tenta de reprendre contact avec la magie, mais eut un soubresaut horrifié en sentant le pouvoir qui en émanait. Il était d'une telle force, et d'une telle cruauté, qu'il menaçait de la déchirer avec ses crocs. Les images des enfants morts défilèrent sous ses yeux. Elle vit un homme. Le sourire tranchant. Les épaules drapées d'une peau de léopard. « Qui es-tu ? » dit-il, les sourcils froncés, en la regardant. Puis la lame qu'il étreignait embrocha le cœur qui se trouvait devant lui, à l'intérieur d'une assiette en terre, et Amy cria. Elle sortit du flux de la magie en haletant.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-elle, en panique. Je n'y arrive plus, Mona. C'est trop difficile.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit Mona.

Le soldat le plus proche n'était plus qu'à vingt pas.

La mort était au bout de sa lame.

-Mona ! cria Amy.

L'esprit de Mona devint blanc. Elle leva sa mitrailleuse et tira.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Il n'y a rien ici de ce que vous êtes venu chercher, dit Lancelot au chef de guerre. Ni vivres, ni médicaments. Kisori n'est pas une banque de matériel, ce n'est qu'un petit village sans importance. Si vous croyiez trouver un trésor en investissant les lieux, vous vous êtes trompé.

-Je me suis trompé.

Kibeki fronça les sourcils.

-JE NE ME TROMPE JAMAIS ! cria-t-il. Dans cinq secondes, je tuerai quelqu'un.. Si vous ne parlez pas, cinq secondes plus tard, ce sera le tour de quelqu'un d'autre, et je continuerai, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre vous parle pour dire où le matériel a été caché.

Lancelot jeta un regard à Gauvain, qui revenait du bloc opératoire, la mâchoire tendue, le regard sombre et inquiet.

Kibeki se dirigea vers les lits où les patients étaient étendus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? dit Lancelot en courant dans son sillage.

-Je fais mon choix, répondit-il. Pour mon premier sacrifice

-Arrêtez ! dit Lancelot en l'agrippant par l'épaule.

Le milicien se retourna et envoya brutalement le chevalier à terre d'un coup de crosse en pleine tête.  
Puis il continua son chemin.  
Il se dirigeait vers Myriam, dont les yeux étaient dilatés par la peur.  
Gauvain sentit la rage monter en lui. Cette nuit, il avait fait une promesse, et du diable s'il n'allait pas la tenir maintenant. Si Kibeki voulait s'en prendre à cette femme, il devrait d'abord lui passer sur le corps. Il serra la lame du scalpel entre ses doigts et s'interposa entre le milicien et sa cible.

-Ne la touche pas, dit-il, d'une voix basse et furieuse.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Mona était cramponnée à sa mitrailleuse comme à la vie elle-même. Et vraiment, ce poids mort entre ses bras représentait leur seul espoir de survie, à cet instant précis – puisque c'était la seule arme de tout le village qui fonctionnait encore.

Les deux premiers attaquants étaient à terre.

Les autres avaient rebroussé chemin, ainsi que leur chef, qui jurait de rage.

-Allez-vous en, répéta Mona d'une voix sauvage.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle tremblait de tous ses membres, mais elle pensait ce qu'elle affirmait quand elle s'exclama :

-Le premier d'entre vous qui essaiera de mettre la main sur la sorcière de Lagos mourra !

A ses côtés, Amy frissonna.

-Le vert est revenu, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle replongea courageusement dans le flux de la Source d'Afrique. La magie remonta en elle. Cette fois, elle rugit avec une voix animale :

-Vous croyez qu'il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de tous vous détruire ? Vous croyez que vous pouvez provoquer mon courroux et vous en tirer vivants ? « FORBEANEN ! »

Un cercle de feu s'éleva tout autour d'elle. Les flammes magiques étaient hautes de plus de trois mètres.

Elle hurla avec rage, d'une voix amplifiée par le pouvoir.

-Allez-vous en et ne revenez jamais ! KISORI EST A MOI !

A travers le rideau de feu, Mona vit les miliciens s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Quittons cet endroit, ordonna Diklan à ses hommes, les sourcils froncés. Il faut sécuriser la route de Butembo, c'est ça qui est le plus urgent. Koffi Sambo viendra s'occuper de la sorcière de Lagos plus tard.

Les miliciens se rassemblèrent rapidement sous ses ordres.  
Pour aujourd'hui, les gens de Kisori avaient eu de la chance.

Mais leur chance ne durerait pas.

Le M23 reviendrait, dès que son chef aurait consulté son sorcier pour savoir à quoi ils avaient affaire ici.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Repliez-vous, ordonna Jonathan Natanramia aux miliciens du FDLR. Il nous faut Zalaka pour l'affronter, nous ne pouvons la vaincre seuls.

Les hommes qui restaient à ses côtés obéirent et se rassemblèrent pour remonter en direction de la forêt.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Amy. Amy, est-ce que ça va ? dit Mona, effrayée, en regardant son amie. Ils sont partis; ça a fonctionné, ils ont pris peur !

Amy secoua la tête.

Du sang coulait au coin de ses yeux d'or.

-Au dispensaire, articula-t-elle. Vite, Mona, _vite ! _Ils sont en danger.

Mona passa le bras de son amie autour de son cou, et elles se mirent à courir. A travers l'étau de terreur qui lui comprimait la poitrine, Mona pensait avec effroi : _« Gauvain. Lancelot. Gauvain. Lancelot. Gauvain. GAUVAIN ». _Si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose... si jamais il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit. Jamais elle ne réussirait à se le pardonner.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le doigt de Kibeki se posa sur la gâchette de son arme. Gauvain bondit, se ramassant sur lui-même, et le renversa en arrière, saisissant la mitrailleuse à pleines mains pour l'orienter vers le plafond. La salve partit, marquant le plâtre qui s'effrita. Les blessés du dispensaire crièrent de terreur. Gauvain et Kibeki roulèrent sur le sol, entremêlés. Lancelot se jeta dans la bataille our aider son ami à reprendre le dessus.

-Je vous tuerai tous ! Je vous tuerai tous ! criait le milicien fou en cherchant à mordre les deux chevaliers qui luttaient pour le plaquer à terre.

Ses hommes les tenaient en joue, mais ils étaient tous les trois trop emmêlés pour qu'ils puissent faire feu sans prendre le risque de tuer leur chef.

Lancelot réussit à arracher sa mitrailleuse à Kibeki qui hurla et le mordit à la gorge.

Gauvain lui envoya des coups à la mâchoire pour le faire lâcher prise et il se tourna vers lui, la bouche pleine de sang.

-Personne ne peut me tuer, dit-il. J'ai pris des milliers de vie et nul n'a réussi à prendre la mienne. Les balles ne me touchent pas, les lames ne me blessent pas. Je suis Nicolas Kibeki ! Je suis immortel !

-Je ne crois pas, non, dit le chevalier, avec une grimace.

Kibeki baissa les yeux sur son cou, où Gauvain avait enfoncé la lame du scalpel.

Quand il la retira d'un geste sec, un geyser de sang en jaillit. Kibeki porta sa main à son cou avant de tourner de l'oeil, une expression médusée sur son visage. Ses soldats incrédules se regardèrent les uns les autres en murmurant : "il est mort"; "il est mort !" Gauvain échangea un regard avec Lancelot à l'instant où les mitrailleuses s'orientaient vers eux.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

-Ne le sois pas, répondit son ami, d'une voix grave.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter davantage. Ils se relevèrent ensemble pour charger les mitrailleuses à l'instant où elles faisaient feu.

La porte du dispensaire s'ouvrit dans un violent claquement. Lancelot et Gauvain virent apparaître les deux silhouettes comme dans un rêve.

L'image d'Amy était presque irréelle, avec ses yeux dorés, et les feuillages qui s'étaient accrochés à ses vêtements couverts de terre, comme si elle était restée assise dans la jungle assez longtemps pour que les plantes commencent à s'accrocher à elle. A ses côtés, Mona, couverte de sang, avait la poitrine, le ventre et les bras rouges. Le masque noir, effrayant, qui cernait ses yeux, la faisait ressembler à une morte, et elle tenait une mitrailleuse à bout de bras.

Amy ouvrit la bouche et cria :

-SHIELDERACH !

Sa voix fit éclater les vitres, mais aucun des morceaux n'atteignit les patients du dispensaire. Le bouclier qui s'était levé pour les protéger avec le sortilège fit ricocher les tessons qui vinrent larder les miliciens. Les balles qu'ils avaient tirées un instant plus tôt rebondirent sur le bouclier magique avant d'atteindre Gauvain et Lancelot et tombèrent au sol, inutiles.

Les soldats se retournèrent vers les deux jeunes filles pour se jeter sur elles comme un seul homme.

Mona leva son arme et tira. Les hommes de l'avant-garde de Kibeki furent balayés par la rafale et s'effondrèrent à terre.

L'instant d'après, un silence parfait était retombé sur le dispensaire, rempli seulement par le bruit de crissement familier de la forêt en arrière-plan.

Mona lâcha sa mitrailleuse et fondit en larmes.

Amy tituba. Mona la reçut dans ses bras, et elles tombèrent toutes les deux à genoux.

-Est-ce que nous avons réussi, Mona ? demanda la Nigériane, épuisée.

Mona secoua la tête à travers ses sanglots.

-Ils sont partis, dit-elle. Ils sont tous partis, il n'en reste plus un.

Amy sourit et souffla :

-Ne pleure pas. Tu vas te mettre du noir partout sur la figure.

Et quand sa main toucha le visage de Mona, celle-ci se mit à sangloter encore plus fort. Elle pleurait à cause des enfants morts sur le bas-côté, des hommes qu'elle avait tués avec une arme à feu, des amis qui avaient failli mourir et de la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée à l'idée d'arriver trop tard. Elle pleurait parce que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, à cause de la douceur de la main d'Amy sur sa joue, et à cause des étincelles dorées qui dansaient dans ses yeux noirs.

-Vous avez été fantastiques, dit Gauvain, d'une voix étouffée, en s'approchant lentement, pour ne pas les effrayer.

L'instant d'après, il les étreignait toutes les deux dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces.

Il était tellement fier d'elles qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous avez été fantastiques, répéta-t-il, bouleversé. Des chevaliers de Camelot n'auraient pas mieux fait.

Lancelot regarda Amy, Mona, son ami Gauvain.

Et il s'écria :

-Vous étiez censées être à Butembo ! Vous avez désobéi à tous les ordres ! Vous auriez pu mourir en revenant jusqu'ici !

Gauvain lui lança un regard implorant.

-Nous avons suivi ce que nous disaient nos cœurs, dit Amy, en secouant la tête. Est-ce que nous avons eu tort de revenir vous aider ?

Lancelot soupira.

-Oui, vous avez eu tort.

Puis sa voix d'adoucit et il reconnut :  
-Mais vous nous avez sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, dit-il. Et Merlin serait fier de vous s'il le savait. Parce que s'il avait été à votre place, il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Vous êtes vraiment ses disciples, toutes les deux.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand les villageois revinrent à Kisori, une heure plus tard, les miliciens n'étaient plus là.

Pour la première fois dans la région, le FDLR et le M23 avaient été mis en fuite par de simples habitants.

Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Personne ne pouvait le dire.

La forêt et les collines le murmuraient déjà.

Une nouvelle sorcière était arrivée à Kisori.

Amy Kitchaka de Lagos, qui avait fait parler d'elle aujourd'hui, s'était aussi créé de nouveaux ennemis.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Et pour la magie ? Comment allons-nous faire ? Tout le monde a vu Amy aujourd'hui, murmura Mona à Lancelot, à la tombée du soir.

Ils étaient rassemblés autour du feu, devant le dispensaire, encore sous le choc des évènements de la journée. Le village et le dispensaire étaient en chaos. Il avait fallu s'occuper d'enterrer les corps des miliciens. Et tous les visages étaient graves. Mais les habitants qui avaient mis en oeuvre le plan de défense étaient tous en vie, et ça n'avait pas de prix.

-Nous ne sommes pas en Europe, répondit doucement le chevalier. Les gens d'ici croient à la magie et aux pouvoirs surnaturels. Ils pensent que certains sorciers sont capables de contrôler la foudre et le fer. Ce qu'a fait Amy n'est pas interprété de la même façon que cela le serait en Angleterre et n'aura pas non plus les mêmes conséquences.

Mona le dévisagea avec inquiétude.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit emmenée... et analysée par des scientifiques dans un laboratoire, dit-elle, farouchement.

-Cela ne risque pas d'arriver, la rassura Lancelot. Les gens du village étaient loin quand Amy a utilisé ses pouvoirs. Les miliciens du M23 et du FDLR ll'ont vue, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de ça pour raconter des histoires effrayantes et les occidentaux comme Suarez n'y croiront pas un instant. Les patients qui étaient avec nous ne diront rien. Amy les a protégés des balles et des tessons de verre. C'est grâce à elle s'ils sont en vie et ils la respectent pour ça.

-J'ai entendu les gens murmurer entre eux qu'Amy ressemblait à leur ancienne féticheuse, approuva Gauvain. Je pense qu'elle n'a rien à craindre venant d'eux, ils avaient l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

-Il faut que nous écrivions à Merlin..., murmura Mona. Il faut absolument que nous le mettions au courant de ce qui se passe ici.

Mais Perceval secoua la tête. Il était revenu avec de mauvaises nouvelles...

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas si facile. Le M23 a pris la route de Butembo et barre l'accès à la ville.

-Alors, nous sommes coincés ici ? demanda Mona, avec inquiétude. Sans aucun moyen de communication ?

-Tout n'est pas désespéré. Nous avons une sorcière, lui rappela Gauvain, avec un clin d'oeil à Mona.

Amy sortit du silence dans lequel elle était restée plongée depuis le début de la conversation et murmura d'une voix atone:

-Je ne la sens plus. La Source d'Afrique. On dirait qu'un voile opaque s'est posé sur mes perceptions. Je n'arrive plus à utiliser mes pouvoirs.

-D'accord..., dit Gauvain, en fronçant les sourcils. Dans ce cas, nous avons peut-être un tout petit problème...

-Tu peux recréer le contact, non ? Avec les exercices..., dit Mona à son amie.

-Les exercices ne m'aideront en rien, murmura Amy. Quelqu'un me barre l'accès à la Source, quelqu'un qui sait ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Un des sorciers maléfiques. Celui qui travaille pour Diklan.

Un grand silence accueillit cette déclaration.

-Ca me fait méchamment penser à Camlann, marmonna Gauvain. J'aimerais beaucoup que ça ne me fasse pas penser à Camlann. Mourir une fois m'a suffi. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pense comme moi ?

-Tais-toi, marmonna Perceval en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Les choses sont encore pires qu'avant, affirma Amy, en redressant la tête. Peut-être que nous avons réussi à mettre le M23 et le FDLR en fuite pour cette fois, mais maintenant, tous les regards des criminels de la région sont tournés vers Kisori, et je n'ai aucun moyen de protéger le village ou les gens qui y vivent. Je ne suis pas assez expérimentée pour combattre cet homme, le sorcier de Diklan; et il utilise la magie du sang.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Mona.

Amy soupira.

-Tu te souviens de ce que Morgane nous a dit un jour ? Sur les arts noirs de l'Ancien Culte ? Ce sorcier se sert d'organes humains pour fabriquer ses amulettes. J'ai vu son couteau transpercer un cœur d'enfant. C'est de la mort des innocents qu'il tire son pouvoir, et quand il utilise la Source, il m'est insupportable de rester en contact avec la magie. Il sait que je suis une néophyte. Je l'entends rire à chaque fois que j'essaie de me tendre vers le pouvoir...

-Comment allons-nous faire, alors ? demanda Mona.

-Je ne sais pas ! s'écria Amy. Comment saurais-je ? Je suis comme toi, je découvre les choses au fur et à mesure, et...

-Moi, je sais.

Ils se retournèrent tous.

Un jeune homme du village se tenait debout, devant elles. Il était d'assez petite taille, et il n'avait pas plus de dix-sept ans. Son teint était très noir, ses cheveux rasés, et il se déplaçait silencieusement.

-Excusez-moi d'avoir écouté votre conversation, mais le chef du village m'a envoyé ici, et je pense qu'il a bien fait. Etes-vous Amy Kitchaka, la sorcière de Lagos dont tout le monde parle ?

-Oui, c'est moi, dit Amy, avec un hochement de tête résigné.

-Mon nom est Antoine Maranga. Dès le premier jour de votre arrivée à Kisori, vous avez posé des questions sur la magie au village, mais je n'ai pas voulu me manifester tout de suite, parce que j'ignorais quel était votre but. Pour être honnête, j'ignorais que les _Mzungus _avaient des sorciers chez eux. La plupart de ceux que j'ai croisés ont toujours considéré l'idée même de la sorcellerie comme une plaisanterie ou une superstition.

-Oui, dit Mona. Les _Mzungus _sont de grands sceptiques. Nous vivons cachés, chez nous, en Angleterre. Nous ne pratiquons pas devant... les non initiés.

-Comme je vous comprends, soupira Antoine. Moi aussi, j'ai vécu caché, même si c'est pour d'autres raisons. Mais maintenant, il est temps pour moi de sortir de l'ombre, et de vous dire ce que je sais.

Il s'assit devant le feu, et leur raconta son histoire.

-Kisori avait une féticheuse, autrefois, une femme bonne et généreuse du nom d'Eugénie Milanka. Je ne viens pas d'ici, mais des bords du fleuve, au sein de la forêt. Mes parents m'ont envoyé auprès d'Eugénie lorsque j'avais neuf ans pour que je puisse étudier la magie à ses côtés, car sa réputation était grande, et je suis devenu son apprenti. Pendant un des raids du FDLR sur Kisori, il y a de cela plusieurs années, Nicolas Kibeki, qui avait entendu parler d'Eugénie Milanka, l'a faite enlever. Elle a réussi à me cacher pour que les soldats ne me trouvent pas, mais pas à les empêcher de la prendre, parce qu'ils avaient des contresorts. Kibeki voulait qu'elle travaille pour lui. Il pensait que ses pouvoirs étaient au moins aussi grands que ceux de Koffi Sambo, le terrible féticheur du Seigneur Diklan, et il voulait absolument ses services. Mais Eugénie a refusé. Elle avait soixante-quinze ans, et elle a consacré toute sa vie à soigner et à protéger les gens de Kisori, jamais elle ne se serait retournée contre eux. Kibeki l'a torturée, avec l'aide de son sorcier, Zalaka. Je sais qu'elle est morte, parce que son esprit est venu me parler en rêve la nuit où c'est arrivé. Depuis lors, les gens du village me cachent, pour éviter que les milices ne cherchent à me recruter de force moi aussi. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu terminer ma formation auprès d'Eugénie Milanka, et mes pouvoirs sont bien loin d'être aussi développés que l'étaient les siens. Ou que le sont les vôtres, Amy Kitchaka. Vous êtes une maîtresse du feu et de la terre. Je suis un magicien de l'air. Il n'est pas grand chose que je puisse faire pour lutter contre les miliciens. Mais il est quelque chose que je _peux _pour vous aider.

Amy et Mona étaient suspendues à ses lèvres.

-Le village dont je viens, sur le fleuve Congo, n'est pas qu'un simple village perdu dans la forêt. Pour les Initiés au Savoir, c'est l'endroit où est né le culte d'Ayida Wedo, que servait Eugénie, et que je sers également.

-Le Grand Serpent Arc-en-Ciel, dirent Amy et Mona en choeur.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il ? demanda Mona, les yeux étincelants. L'as-tu déjà vu ?

-Non. Personne n'a jamais vu Ayida Wedo... si ce n'est notre grande prêtresse, Amma, qui est sans doute la plus puissante sorcière de tout le pays. Mais... il est dit que la Déesse dort dans la Source sur laquelle a été construit le village.

Antoine sourit en ajoutant :

-Et en tant que Maître de l'Air, je peux vous emmener dans mon village. Sans passer par la route de Butembo.


	20. Chapitre 18

CHAPITRE 18

**_Désolé pour cette longue attente. J'ai vraiment eu un planning très très chargé. Mais je pense que ce chapitre valait la peine d'attendre et vous aurez le suivant très vite :) Je vais essayer demain, dans le pire des cas ce sera après-demain :)_**

-C'est trop dangereux, avait dit Lancelot, quand Antoine avait proposé d'emmener les filles dans son villages sur le fleuve Congo.

-Toujours moins que de rester ici alors que le FDLR et le M23 risquent de lancer une nouvelle attaque dès qu'ils auront récupéré de la surprise qu'ils ont eue aujourd'hui..., lui avait répondu Gauvain, pragmatique.

-Et si nous trouvons Ayida Wedo, avait plaidé Amy, nous pourrons peut-être découvrir le moyen de vaincre les chefs de guerre, et revenir avec une aide précieuse. Alors que si nous restons ici à attendre ? Nous resterons pieds et poings liés, sans possibilité d'établir aucun contact avec personne...

-Les villages du fleuve sont très isolés, avait protesté Lancelot. La guerre ne fait pas rage dans cette partie du Congo, mais il existe d'autres dangers qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer... En forêt, les risques d'attraper le paludisme, sont accrus. Si vous avez le moindre accident, le moindre problème de santé, il vous sera impossible d'appeler des secours. Le cœur de la jungle est un endroit où le monde moderne n'a aucune existence réelle.

Antoine promit qu'il veillerait sur Amy et Mona. Il disait qu'il connaissait la forêt et ses secrets. Il avait étudié la médecine traditionnelle auprès d'Eugénie. Il serait leur guide, et il les ramènerait à Kisori en pleine forme.

Lancelot hésita pendant toute la nuit à donner son accord.

Au final, ce fut Gauvain qui réussit à le convaincre.

-Laisse-leur une chance, lui dit-il. Hier, elles ont humilié les gens du FDLR et du M23 en les faisant fuir comme des lapins. Ces types sont des durs à cuire, il serait étonnant qu'ils en restent là. Si nous sommes de nouveau attaqués, Amy et Mona seront leurs cibles prioritaires. Et la magie d'Amy est trop instable pour leur garantir de s'en sortir à nouveau en un tournemain. Je préfère les savoir aux prises avec les moustiques qu'avec les mitrailleuses de ces fous-furieux... Ne les retiens pas. Laisse-les s'en aller.

Au petit matin, Lancelot donna sa bénédiction aux filles.

Elles empaquetèrent leurs sacs à dos, lestés par Perceval d'une trousse d'urgence spécialement préparée « au cas où ». Dans les premiers rayons du soleil, elles firent leurs adieux à leurs amis et rejoignirent Antoine, à l'orée du village.

L'apprenti sorcier les salua gravement de la tête et murmura : « nous partons ».

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Nicolas Kibeki était mort et Jonathan Natanramia n'en décolérait pas.

Bien qu'il ait profité de la disparition de l'ancien chef du FDLR pour prendre sa place, le fait qu'un des leaders les plus redoutés de la milice soit tombé au combat rappelait aux soldats que leurs officiers étaient mortels, et les hommes avaient commencé à parler entre eux, remettant en question les pouvoirs du sorcier Zalaka qui les protégeait ainsi que leur immunité aux balles pendant les raids.

C'était cette femme, la sorcière de Lagos ; elle avait changé toute la donne en défendant Kisori ; ce misérable village enclavé et sans importance était entré en résistance, jetant un défi aux visages de tous les seigneurs de guerre des environs.

Ses habitants stupides croyaient pouvoir résister à des hommes plus puissants qu'eux ? Ils se trompaient ; et Jonathan Natanramia était déterminé à leur prouver l'ampleur de leur leur enseignerait que nul ne devait chercher à contrarier l'autorité du FDLR. Il le leur enseignerait en faisant couler leur sang et en incendiant leurs foyers. Quand il en aurait terminé avec eux, il ne resterait plus rien de Kisori, et les villages voisins comprendraient par l'exemple qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à filer droit devant les miliciens.  
Quant à la sorcière de Lagos, qui avait contraint ses troupes à fuir la queue entre les jambes, elle tomberait entre ses mains ; et quand il l'aurait à sa disposition, plus rien ne lui résisterait, pas même Diklan, et les hommes du M23.

Quand il convoqua le sorcier de Kibeki, Zalaka, Natanramia n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

Il le fit asseoir devant lui et lui annonça de but en blanc :

-Je suis le nouveau leader du FDLR ; me serviras-tu comme tu servais l'ancien ?

Le sorcier ne sembla guère apprécier ses manières directes ; il fit la grimace et le considéra avec mépris.  
-J'avais un arrangement avec Nicolas Kibeki, lui répondit-il, d'un ton plein de morgue. Dix pour cent de tous les butins rapportés par les raids. Et c'était lui qui se chargeait de me fournir la matière première dont j'avais besoin pour mes sortilèges...

Jonathan Natanramia réprima un sourire ; « matière première » était un euphémisme bien tourné pour parler d'organes humains.

-Te payer aussi cher ne l'a pas mené bien loin, nota-t-il néanmoins. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, Nicolas Kibeki est mort... malgré toutes les amulettes que tu as pu fabriquer pour lui. Aurais-tu perdu tes pouvoirs, Zalaka ? Me proposerais-tu un marché de dupes ?

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et son visage se fit menaçant.

-Je sers Gou, le Dieu du fer ; et tu ferais bien de te montrer plus respectueux quand tu t'adresses à moi, sans quoi tu pourrais le fâcher... L'heure de Nicolas Kibeki était venue, et même le plus grand des sorciers ne saurait épargner à un homme ce que le destin lui a réservé. Veux-tu connaître ton destin, Jonathan Natanramia ?

-Je forge mon propre destin, répondit celui-ci.

Le sorcier eut un rire moqueur.

-C'est de celui de Kisori que je suis venu te parler. Lors de notre dernier raid, cette femme...

-La sorcière, dit Zalaka, d'un ton entendu.

-Amy Kitchaka, de Lagos, a défendu le village.

-J'ai senti sa présence, et vu ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu la captures, et que tu la ramènes devant moi, pieds et poings liés. Je veux que ses pouvoirs soient placés au service du FDLR, et qu'ils nous rapportent la victoire.

Zalaka regarda Jonathan Natanramia en silence. Puis il dit :

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Elle refusera de servir le FDLR.

-N'y a-t-il pas de moyens de la forcer à le faire ?

-Peut-être. Mais il n'existe qu'un seul sorcier de ma connaissance à les avoir, et quand tu sauras de qui il s'agit...

Jonathan Natanramia jura entre ses dents,parce qu'il savait de qui il s'agissait. Le sorcier de Diklan...

-Sambo.  
Zalaka hocha la tête.

-Si Sambo et moi travaillons ensemble, peut-être pourrons-nous prendre le contrôle des pouvoirs de la sorcière de Lagos et les plier à notre volonté.

-Ne peux-tu y parvenir seul ?

-La magie de cette sorcière a déclenché quelque chose d'inhabituel, dans le monde des esprits et les ancêtres affirment qu'Ayida Wedo a frémi. Son œil s'est posé sur la sorcière de Lagos, et les dieux n'aiment pas qu'on leur vole ce sur quoi ils ont jeté leur dévolu. Gou est puissant, et Hevioso, la Foudre personnifiée que sert Sambo, l'est également. Mais Ayida Wedo est le grand serpent arc-en-ciel qui a donné naissance au monde. Elle ne lâche pas facilement ce qui lui appartient. Fais une trève avec Diklan, et laisse-moi parler avec Sambo. Notre alliance, seule, pourra t'apporter ce que tu désires.

Jonathan Natanramia congédia Zalaka et se mit à réfléchir.

Du temps où il était dans l'armée officielle, Diklan avait traqué le FDLR comme un limier.

Mais depuis lors, il était lui aussi devenu un dissident, et maintenant que Kibeki était mort, peut-être serait-il moins acharné

Accepterait-il une trève, s'il lui en proposait une ?

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Antoine avait une technique de la magie de l'Air qu'il appelait la « marche furtive », qui permettait de franchir de grandes distances en donnant l'impression d'avancer à un pas ordinaire. Mona et Amy ne comprirent pas tout de suite comment elles se retrouvèrent dans la forêt située au-delà de Butembo, plongées dans le calme serein et intriqué de la verdure Congolaise, sans être passées ni par les collines, ni par la route, et sans avoir eu pour autant l'impression de voler, ou de se déplacer plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, tant la magie qu'il mettait en œuvre était discrète, intuitive, et harmonieuse.

Mais il leur fut évident, après deux heures de marche sous la canopée, dans le sous-bois envahi de lianes et de fougères, qu'elles ne se trouvaient plus dans la partie du Kivu où la guerre faisait rage, car quelque chose, dans la nature opaque qui les entourait, donnait l'impression que très peu d'hommes s'y étaient jamais aventurés.

-Comment sommes-nous arrivés là ? demanda alors Amy à leur guide.

Antoine eut un sourire mystérieux.

-C'est un chemin que seul les Initiés connaissent. Nous avons des points de repères à travers la jungle, grâce à la présence des esprits.

-Des esprits ? dit Amy, perplexe.

-Les vaudous, acquiesça Antoine. Les esprits gardiens. Ils demeurent dans certains arbres, dans certains rochers, dans certaines eaux. Attachés aux endroits sur lesquels ils veillent. Certains sont bien connus des sorciers du culte d'Ayida Wedo ; ils sont des amis, des alliés. Et entre chacun d'eux se tend comme un fil invisible, que les Initiés peuvent suivre grâce à la marche furtive, comme un chemin qui leur permet de se rendre d'un endroit sacré à un autre plus vite que ne voyageront jamais les profanes.

Antoine s'arrêta devant un gigantesque kapokier, qui culminait à plus de soixante-dix mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes ; son tronc était immense ; ses racines tordues dessinaient comme un visage à sa base. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter, dans sa langue natale. Les filles ne comprenaient pas le sens des mots, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner que ce chant était une prière ; un hommage. De bien des façons, ses accents faisaient penser aux formulations de l'Ancien Culte que leur avait enseignées Morgane, et qui leur étaient apparues, sur le moment, désuètes et inutiles, dans un monde qui avait perdu sa magie ancesrale lorsqu'il s'était modernisé.

En Angleterre, fées et dryades semblaient faire partie de lointaines légendes, et le rôle des Prêtresses d'antan, avec leurs pèlerinages et leurs rituels et leurs prières sacrées, paraissait totalement hors de propos. Les jeunes disciples n'avaient jamais compris la lointaine tristesse qui brillait dans les yeux de Morgane quand elle parlait de la magie de la terre, qu'il fallait appeler, apaiser, renforcer et complimenter. Mais maintenant, elles se souvenaient de ce que la prêtresse leur avait appris, au sujet des esprits qui jadis en Albion foisonnaient dans l'air, dans l'eau, dans les arbres ; de la manière dont la magie vibrait dans les lieux saints, et des choses qui pouvaient s'y produire. Parce que c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer sous leurs yeux. Les racines du kapokier commencèrent à se délacer, révélant dans l'écorce un visage, tandis qu'apparaissait le vaudou qui résidait dans l'arbre, ancien comme la terre elle-même, et son regard se fixa sur Antoine, puis, sur elles. Il parla, d'une voix qui flottait avec le vent, et quand bien même elles ne pouvaient saisir ses paroles, elles comprirent la bénédiction qui les accompagnait parce qu'elles sentirent la force de l'esprit qui se répandait autour d'elles pour les effleurer. Après quelques instants de plus, l'arbre était redevenu immobile, mais le frissonnement de la forêt avait changé, rempli d'une évidente bienveillance.

Antoine se retourna vers elles et sourit en disant :

-Papa Nzete nous souhaite bon voyage.

Antoine s'arrêta ainsi auprès d'une rivière, auprès d'un rocher ; il pria devant d'autres arbres, et parfois, devant des collines. A la tombée du soir, ils s'arrêtèrent auprès d'une source dont la gardienne, Mai, leur apparut sous les traits d'une jeune femme translucide, qui dansa quelques instants au-dessus de l'eau, le corps paré de reflets verts, puis disparut après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de l'apprenti sorcier. Le jeune homme tendit pour la nuit trois hamacs aux troncs des arbres les plus proches. Il leur expliqua d'une voix basse et calme qu'ils suivaient le chemin des Initiés en direction de Kisangani ; ils rallieraient le fleuve au-delà de la grande ville ; le dernier vaudou du chemin secret se trouvait auprès d'un embarcadère discret à partir duquel ils prendre une pirogue pour rallier son village. Mona regarda sa carte et constata qu'aucune route terrestre ne reliait Butembo et Kisangani.

Ce soir-là, à la lumière de sa lampe de poche, elle écrivit beaucoup de choses à l'intérieur de son carnet de notes, se lançant, même, dans des croquis des esprits qu'elles avaient croisés.

-Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Amy, en se tournant vers elle.

-C'est pour Gaïus, lui répondit Mona, avec un sourire. Et pour la banque de données de la fondation Rêve. Je me suis souvenue tout à coup que c'était notre première mission, lorsque nous avons embarqué pour le Congo : rassembler des informations pour augmenter notre savoir, sur la magie, à travers le monde. Ce voyage est l'occasion rêvée pour ce faire, tu ne crois pas ? Et ce serait dommage, de reporter à plus tard le moment de prendre des notes, au risque de commettre des oublis...

-Je ne crois pas que je pourrai oublier un seul détail de ce voyage, murmura Amy.

Mona leva les yeux vers elle. Dans l'obscurité feutrée de la jungle, au-dessus de laquelle brillait une lune lointaine, le visage de son amie était grave et son regard de velours profond comme l'abîme.  
Mona se souvenait de la jeune fille toujours chaleureuse et souriante qu'elle avait connue aux réunions de la Table Ronde.

Mais le Kivu lui avait révélé tant de secrets sur l'amie joyeuse et enjouée qu'elle avait connue en Angleterre.

Amy était courageuse à la manière des femmes d'Afrique, dont les regards étaient forts quels que soient les épreuves, et dont les silences parlaient parfois plus que les mots.

Elle était une puissante sorcière, et pourtant, elle restait simple, dans sa manière de penser et de percevoir les choses.

Quelque chose en elle était fragile, à fleur de peau, mais elle était aussi fière.

Et ce que Mona distinguait en elle, à cet instant précis, c'était l'image de l'Amazone, parce qu'elle se souvenait, de la manière dont le vert de la magie d'Afrique l'avait entourée comme pour la parer de ses feuillages, lorsqu'elle avait fait fuir les miliciens à l'intérieur du village, lorsqu'elle avait désarmé les soldats qui avaient envahi le dispensaire.

Mona sentit son cœur se contracter dans sa poitrine, et elle réalisa, dans un éclair fugace, combien Amy était belle, en cet instant, enveloppée par la nuit qui satinait sa peau noire. C'était parce qu'il existait des femmes comme elle, qu'elle aimait les femmes, et elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre elle, pour sentir avec plus d'intensité encore toutes ces choses qu'elle sentait palpiter à travers elle. Mais elle resta immobile, à l'intérieur de son hamac, et elle ne fit rien.

Sauf fermer les yeux, après un long moment.

En espérant qu'elle arrêterait de trembler.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les troupes du M23 avaient complètement isolé Butembo, qui était en état de siège, et Diklan était satisfait de lui-même. Le capitaine Mbéké tenait encore la ville pour l'instant, mais sa résistance ne durerait pas toujours... et quand l'armée officielle rendrait les armes, Diklan aurait marqué un point décisif dans sa reconquête du Nord-Kivu.

A condition qu'il réussisse à régler entre-temps le problème que représentait l'enclave indépendante de Kisori...

Il avait parlé à son sorcier, Sambo, de la sorcière de Lagos.

Et celui-ci lui avait répondu avec prudence.

Il ne fallait pas, disait-il, s'attaquer à elle sans préparation, car bien qu'elle soit jeune, et inexpérimentée, certaines forces occultes très puissantes étaient de son côté.

Sambo avait réclamé du temps, pour réunir plusieurs des apprentis qu'il avait formés, afin d'augmenter ses forces.

Diklan l'avait laissé faire, occupé par ses opérations militaires sur Butembo.

Il avait entendu dire que Nicolas Kibeki était mort, et que son ancien second, Jonathan Natanramia, avait repris la tête du FDLR. Mais lorsque celui-ci lui fit porter un message, trois jours après le raid sur Kisori, il en fut étonné. Jamais il n'aurait accepté de parlementer avec Kibeki ; il lui vouait une haine bien trop ancienne pour faire autre chose que lui tirer une balle dans la tête si jamais il en avait l'occasion...

Mais maintenant que c'était Natanramia qui commandait le FDLR, les choses étaient un peu différentes.

Le message proposait une trève, le temps de combattre la sorcière de Lagos.

Diklan accepta l'entrevue que lui proposait Natanramia. Ils se rencontreraient dans deux jours, à l'intérieur des collines.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Mona et Amy s'aperçurent rapidement que le cœur secret de l'Afrique était très différent des imaginations européennes sur « l'enfer vert » ; sous le dais des grands arbres dont la canopée culminait très haut au-dessus de leurs têtes, il régnait un micro-climat d'une fraîcheur humide, agréable;les insectes n'étaient pas si nombreux à foisonner dans l'épais tapis de racines et de fougères, excepté les moustiques, à la tombée du soir; et sous la protection des végétaux denses, l'ambiance était sereine et intemporelle. Ils avançaient rapidement en suivant le fil invisible qui se tendait de vaudou en vaudou, dans un territoire que les hommes évitaient habituellement. Ils ne firent que deux rencontres insolites : avec un éléphant des forêts, qui disparut dans la verdure dès qu'il remarqua leur présence, et avec un groupe de chimpanzées, dont les cris expressifs avaient signalé la présence longtemps avant qu'ils ne les aperçoivent, au sommet des arbres.

Antoine connaissait tous les secrets de la forêt : les plantes médicinales, les fruits et les racines comestibles, les oiseaux et les animaux; il se passait rarement plus d'une heure sans qu'il ait une nouvelle chose à leur apprendre, et il n'était pas difficile de voir à quel point il était dans son élément.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au fleuve, après deux jours de marche furtive, ils se trouvaient au Nord de Kisangani, en pleine nature. Les regards des filles se posèrent sur le long serpent noir du Congo, bordé par la jungle, et elles frémirent toutes les deux à la vue de sa largeur majestueuse ; les arbres s'inclinaient le long de ses berges, le crissement de la forêt exerçait un contrepoint au bruit de l'eau, et la beauté intime de la nature donnait l'impression d'avoir pénétré à l'intérieur du temple de la Création elle-même.

Ils trouvèrent une pirogue attachée au bout du simple ponton de bois qui reliait la berge au fleuve.

Il n'y avait aucun village dans les environs, à peine, de discrètes traces de passage humain.

Antoine leur expliqua que les lieux sacrés se trouvaient toujours à distance des villages, afin d'être préservés des profanations involontaires des non-initiés. N'y venaient que les magiciens qui savaient rendre hommage aux esprits, afin de ne pas perturber leur tranquillité.

-Je croyais que ton village natal était bâti sur la Source de la magie elle-même, nota Amy.

-Mon village est une exception. Tous ceux qui y vivent ont des pouvoirs, même s'ils sont chez certains plus développés que chez d'autres. Aux temps anciens, ceux qui l'ont fondé étaient des magiciens, et le premier édifice qu'ils y ont bâti était le couvent sur lequel règne aujourd'hui notre grande prêtresse, Amma.

Antoine s'inclina vers l'eau, et dit une prière.

Dans son chant, Amy et Mona entendirent le nom d'Ayida Wedo.

Mais cette fois, aucun esprit n'apparut en réponse à ses paroles.

-Pourquoi le vaudou du Congo ne répond-il pas ? demanda Amy.

-Parce que ce n'est pas un esprit ordinaire, répondit légende dit que le grand serpent arc-en-ciel lui-même dort à l'intérieur du fleuve. Et que le lit du Congo est son corps interminable, enroulé au travers des terres africaines pour les abreuver de sa prospérité. Le fleuve apporte la vie avec lui. Il traverse des territoires qu'aucune route ne franchit ; il emporte les navires sur son cours ; il permet le commerce dans les régions les plus isolées. Mais lorsque nous lui parlons, il reste silencieux. Les dieux ne nous répondent jamais directement ; ce sont les esprits qui les servent, les vaudous à mi-chemin entre les deux mondes, qui nous permettent de connaître leurs volontés. Peut-être, les dieux ont-ils un esprit trop vaste pour que nous puissions le percevoir... ou peut-être sont-ils de nature trop noble pour s'abaisser à converser avec nous. Le Congo est toujours silencieux. Mais il est vivant.

Amy regarda le ès loin, en elle-même, elle pouvait entendre le chant qui était monté en elle avec la , noir, ancien, profond.

Et elle murmura :

-Je crois que je l'entends. Très loin... en-dessous de mon cœur... Je crois que c'est de lui que vient la musique. Celle de la Source de l'Afrique.

Mona lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Antoine les fit monter dans la pirogue. Ils saisirent les rames, et ils commencèrent à pagayer sur le fleuve. Lorsqu'ils furent au centre du cours, Antoine alluma le moteur à essence et leur embarcation se mit à fendre les eaux.  
La route jusqu'au village était encore longue...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Kisori était complètement coupé du reste du monde alors que le M23 continuait ses attaques sur Butembo dans l'espoir de reprendre la ville. Aucune possibilité de communiquer avec l'extérieur ; aucun moyen d'aller chercher de l'aide ; les habitants du village vivaient dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer, avec la peur omniprésente de se retrouver à nouveau aux prises avec les miliciens, qui avaient complètement disparu depuis leur récente attaque mais hantaient forcément encore les parages. Il aurait été illusoire de songer qu'ils ne préparaient pas des représailles. Toute la question était de savoir quand et sous quelle forme elles se manifesteraient. L'issue des affrontements entre le M23 et l'armée régulière à Butembo serait décisif pour le sort de la région. Si le M23 l'emportait,si le Nord-Kivu tombait aux mains des chefs de guerre, tous les efforts de l'association Espoir risquaient de sombrer dans le néant, et le sort du village serait probablement des plus funestes après qu'il ait opposé lors du dernier affrontement une si farouche résistance.

Pourtant, malgré l'avenir chargé de menaces qui pesait sur le village, chaque jour, des habitants des hameaux voisins arrivaient au dispensaire, non parce qu'ils étaient blessés, mais pour y rechercher la protection de la sorcière qui avait fait fuir les miliciens du FDLR et du M23...

Un peu comme si Kisori était devenu un phare dans les ténèbres, un havre au milieu du chaos et de l'incertitude.

Lorsque les premières familles arrivèrent au village, Lancelot, Gauvain et Perceval furent étonnés de réaliser à quelle vitesse la légende d'Amy Kitchaka s'état propagée autour de Kisori, sans l'aide de la radio, du téléphone ou de la télévision.

Les gens avaient simplement parlé entre eux, en allant chercher du bois, en partant puiser de l'eau ; et il se murmurait dans la campagne, tout autour du village, que la sorcière de Lagos avait mis en échec les deux plus puissants seigneurs de guerre des environs avec ses seuls pouvoirs et qu'elle était prête à leur tenir tête à nouveau pour protéger le peuple.

En Afrique, les gens croyaient en l'existence de la magie ; elle faisait partie de leurs traditions ancestrales. Savoir qu'une marabouteuse forte et bienveillante était de leur côté réconfortait les gens.

Le chef du village de Kisori se réunit avec le conseil des anciens à l'arrivée des premiers réfugiés, pour débattre et ils prirent leur décision : ils ne renverraient pas les gens chez eux, au contraire. Ils feraient tout pour les aider à s'installer au village en attendant l'issue du conflit. Quand Lancelot l'apprit, il partit le trouver, en panique.

-Amy n'est plus là, lui rappela-t-il. Antoine non plus. Ces gens sont venus chercher la protection d'un sorcier, mais nous n'avons plus de sorcier pour protéger le village, et en cas d'attaque, plus de population ne pourra que signifier plus de victimes, parce que les miliciens ne feront aucune différence entre ceux qui étaient là lors de leur dernier passage et ceux qui seront arrivés ensuite... Kisori est devenu un point de mire pour les chefs de guerre, c'est sans doute l'endroit le plus dangereux de tout le Kivu à ce jour. Il n'est pas raisonnable de les laisser rester ici. Dans leur intérêt, mieux vaudrait les renvoyer chez eux.

Le chef soupira et regarda Lancelot. Avec son visage plissé de rides et ses cheveux blancs, il émanait de lui une impression de sagesse tranquille. C'était un homme qui avait vu, et vécu beaucoup de choses.

-Lancelot, répondit-il gentiment. Les miliciens font partie de notre vie quotidienne depuis près de vingt ans. Croyez-vous que j'ignore à quel point la situation de Kisori est précaire ? Croyez-vous que ces gens ne savent pas à quels dangers ils s'exposent en venant ici ?

-Résister était une mauvaise idée, murmura Lancelot. Nous voulions protéger le village... mais nous n'avons fait qu'agraver sa ne sais pas comment vous faites pour rester si calme ; à votre place, je serais furieux.

Le chef eut un rire, et secoua la tête.

-Furieux ? Contre qui, vous ?

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Lancelot.

-Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, nous avons protégé la terre de nos ancêtres et contraint ces hommes en armes à fuir devant nous la queue entre les jambes. Je ne suis pas furieux contre vous. Je suis heureux, d'avoir vécu assez longtemps pour voir se lever un tel jour, et d'avoir participé à cette résistance. Les gens qui arrivent à Kisori maintenant ont choisi de venir ici en toute conscience de la situation ; et si vous les entendez parler entre eux, vous verrez que pas un seul d'entre eux ne songe à repartir. Parce que l'histoire d'Amy Kitchaka leur a redonné quelque chose qu'ils avaient perdu : l'espoir... l'espoir d'avoir trouvé un havre où ils ne seront plus à la merci de leurs oppresseurs, où ils pourront refuser le règne de terreur qui leur a été infligé, où ils pourront empêcher les chefs de guerre de mettre la main sur leurs enfants... C'est ce que représente Kisori pour eux, et cet espoir-là n'a pas de prix. Je me refuse à les en priver...

-Et si leurs espoirs étaient déçus ? Et si l'attaque se produisait avant le retour d'Amy ? Et si ils étaient tous tués ? demanda Lancelot,avec angoisse.

-Face à un avenir incertain, nous avons coutume de dire que Dieu pourvoira, répondit le chef. Vous devez garder espoir vous aussi. Faire confiance à Antoine, Amy et Mona. Antoine est un Initié et Amy est une puissante sorcière. Ce sont des enfants courageux et ils ne reviendront pas ici sans ce qu'ils sont partis chercher. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, nos destins à tous sont liés dans cette histoire, et ensemble, nous seront plus forts pour affronter ce qui nous attend.

Lancelot regarda le village, à travers la fenêtre de la maison du chef. Un phare dans la nuit, un espoir dans les ténèbres... comme autrefois Camelot. Qui avait terminé dans les cendres de Camlann, comme si les forces du mal ne supportaient pas de voir se dresser sur leur passage une lumière trop vive.

-Nous allons nous préparer à les recevoir, lui promit Gauvain.

Ils avaient récupéré des armes que les miliciens avaient abandonnées lors du dernier affrontement, et ils avaient disposé des pièges dans la forêt autour du village ; ils avaient renforcé les sentinelles pour pouvoir donner l'alerte en cas de tentative d'approche et multiplié le repérage des cachettes ; ils étaient un peu mieux préparés que lors de la dernière attaque, mais leurs adversaires le seraient aussi quand ils reviendraient.

Et la situation n'avait jamais été aussi périlleuse.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

La descente du fleuve ne se faisait pas sans rencontres ; Amy, Mona et Antoine croisèrent des pirogues de pêcheurs, qui lançaient leurs filets dans le courant, des grumes voguant au fil de l'eau en direction de la lointaine Kinshassa, et des bateaux à moteur chargés de marchandises et de voyageurs remontant en direction de Kisangani depuis leurs villages isolés.

De loin en loin, ils dépassaient l'un de ces villages, construits le long de l'axe fluvial, où les maisons traditionnelles en terre étaient coiffées de toits de chaume et dont les embarcadères constituaient le point d'animation central ; des enfants leur faisaient signe de la main depuis les rives, des femmes murmuraient entre elles en remarquant la peau blanche de Mona. Les voyageurs occidentaux étaient si rares ici que sa présence, même fugace, attirait forcément la curiosité ; Mona commençait à avoir l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention.

Ils voyageaient dans le sens du courant, en n'utilisant le moteur pour accélérer qu'à certains moments, parce qu'il était difficile de trouver de l'essence en cours de route ; par moments, Antoine utilisait la magie de l'air pour faire souffler sur eux un vent magique, qui accélérait leur course. C'était, en navigation, l'équivalent de la marche furtive. Mais il restait prudent dans l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, et il évitait d'en faire usage quand des non initiés pouvaient l'apercevoir.

Ils mangèrent beaucoup de poisson pendant leur trajet en pirogue, troqué auprès de pêcheurs, qu'ils mettaient à cuire sur le feu quand ils s'arrêtaient pour déjeuner. Sauf Mona, qui n'avait pas d'appétit. Elle se sentait vaguement nauséeuse depuis quelques de leur deuxième soir à camper sur les berges, elle fut saisie de tremblements impitoyables et une vague de froid s'abattit brutalement sur elle ; même couverte de la tête aux pieds,elle avait l'impression que ses os gelaient, et elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler sans être saisie de hauts le cœur.

-C'est le paludisme, dit Antoine, en regardant Amy.

Celle-ci frissonna. Le paludisme était la maladie la plus fréquente d'Afrique, mais c'était aussi la plus mortelle ; transmise par les moustiques après la tombée de la nuit, elle se développait dans le foie avant de passer dans le sang lors des crises, provoquant une forte fièvre qui non traitée engendrait des hémorragies internes, puis la mort. En principe, Mona et elle suivaient un traitement préventif, mais elles n'avaient pas été très régulières dans sa prise avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits à Kisori, et leur départ précipité...

-Est-ce que tu peux la soigner ? demanda Amy à Antoine.

-Pas avec la magie. Il y a certaines plantes... mais sa fièvre est forte. Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à la guérir complètement avec les boissons traditionnelles. Certaines fois, seules les perfusions fonctionnent...

Mona protesta qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de perfusions, et ils continuèrent un jour de plus, mais elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus ; elle commençait à avoir du mal à marcher, et elle grelottait presque en permanence.

-Alors nous devons faire demi-tour, dit Amy, angoissée à Antoine le deuxième soir. Et l'amener à l'hôpital le plus proche. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça...

Antoine hocha la tête, mais Mona, qui écoutait leur conversation à travers le voile de sa fièvre, s'exclama « non » d'une voix indignée.

Elle regarda Amy, avec des yeux brûlants.

-Nous sommes trop près du but, il faut continuer, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel. Perceval a mis de la quinine dans la trousse de secours... donne-moi en. Je vais tenir le choc jusqu'au village, je suis plus résistante que tu ne le crois...

Amy hocha la tête, trouva les pilules à l'intérieur de leur sac et lui en donna une. Mona essaya de l'avaler, mais elle la vomit presque aussitôt, avec un filet de bile, et mit un moment à reprendre sa respiration.  
-Tu es trop faible ! s'indigna Amy.

-Donne-moi-en une autre, ça va aller, répondit Mona d'un ton péremptoire.

-Ton paludisme est trop avancé, tu vas encore la vomir. Il faut que nous t'emmenions à l'hôpital, ou tu risques de mourir, espèce d'idiote ! Tu n'as peut-être pas lu le guide de voyage, mais moi je l'ai fait ; il paraît qu'en trois jours, la fièvre peut te tuer en te montant au cerveau ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça que tu veux, me laisser ton cadavre sur les bras ?

-Je ne vais pas mourir, d'accord ? cria Mona.

-Espèce d'entêtée qui ne veut jamais rien écouter !cria Amy encore plus fort.

-Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, Antoine a dit que nous arriverons à son village demain !

-Si nous continuons à ce rythme, mais nous ne pourrons pas si tu es malade..., nota Antoine.

-J'ai bien assez de forces pour marcher jusqu'à cette foutue pirogue ! répondit Mona. Nous n'allons pas capituler maintenant... sous prétexte que j'ai une petite fièvre !

Une petite fièvre ! Presque 41 degrés... et elle vomissait tout ce qu'elle avalait !

Amy lui aurait donné des gifles si elle n'avait pas été aussi terrifiée pour elle.

Mona s'approcha du sac, et prit une autre pilule. Elle la regarda, serra les dents. Elle prit une grande rasade d'eau claire, et elle avala. Cette fois, elle maîtrisa son haut-le-coeur et se força à garder la quinine dans son estomac malgré son goût amer. Sa lutte porta ses fruits. Après une heure, ses tremblements commencèrent à diminuer. La quinine commençait à faire effet, mais la jeune fille était toujours en piteux état, recroquevillée sur elle-même...

-Tu es complètement folle de vouloir continuer dans cet état, murmura Amy, en la prenant dans ses bras, partagée entre l'agacement et l'admiration.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, lui répondit Mona. Si nous ne réussissons pas à revenir à Kisori avec de l'aide, tous ceux que nous avons laissé là-bas risquent la mort. Ils comptent sur nous, Amy. Et nous n'allons pas les abandonner, tu m'entends ? Pour l'amour de Kisori...

-Pour l'amour de Kisori, confirma doucement Amy, en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de Mona.

Mona ferma les yeux. A travers la fièvre qui l'enflammait, elle sentait les bras d'Amy autour d'elle, et son odeur, qui ressemblait à celle de la forêt. Le contact de sa chaleur allumait des étincelles sur sa peau que la maladie avait rendue trop sensible, et les battements de son propre cœur l'assourdissaient. Elle aurait voulu trouver le courage de dire « ne me serre pas si fort » à cause de tout ce que ce contact éveillait en elle. Mais elle se contenta de rester silencieuse, et de penser à Amy.

Amy, les yeux brûlants comme l'or. Amy, entourée des feuillages de la forêt. Amy, noire comme la nuit de l'Afrique mystérieuse. Amy, chaleureuse, souriante, opiniâtre, courageuse.

Et Mona, qui savait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse.  
Elle pensait à la manière dont Merlin aimait Arthur, aux siècles qui n'avaient rien changé à cet amour. Elle pensait aux combats qu'ils avaient livré ensemble, du temps de Camelot, à toutes les fois où ils avaient été prêts à donner leur vie l'un pour l'autre. A l'amitié qui avait été le socle de leur histoire, et qui avait poussé comme une fleur magique jusqu'à devenir ce qui les unissait aujourd'hui.

Peut-être que les choses ne pouvaient se passer que de cette manière-là.

Peut-être qu'à vivre, qu'à combattre, qu'à souffrir ensemble, les gens ne pouvaient que finir par s'aimer.

Elle pensa à Paul. Mais l'Angleterre était tellement loin maintenant, comme un rêve d'une autre vie. Il lui semblait que seul ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Kisori était réel. Et Paul l'avait poussée à partir à sa manière. Pour qu'elle puisse vivre des aventures, mais aussi, parce que, depuis la magie, Paul était complètement devenu Paul. Il était enfin lui-même, il était enfin libre. Et même si jamais il ne le dirait en ces termes, sans doute n'avait-il plus autant qu'avant besoin d'une Mona, acharnée, loyale et batailleuse, pour distribuer des poings dans la figure des gens déplaisants et envoyer au diable les imbéciles qui osaient le regarder de travers.

Quand elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, Paul était encore Pauline, et Mona avait été la première à qui il avait dit la vérité. Elle lui avait promis de le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive, parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse et qu'elle voulait qu'il soit heureux plus que toute autre chose, et aujourd'hui encore elle savait qu'elle continuerait, jusqu'à la tombe, parce que l'histoire qu'ils partageaient n'était pas n'importe quelle histoire, et parce qu'elle était ainsi. Prête à tout pour les gens qu'elle aimait, peut-être extrême, mais toujours entière.  
Elle était là quand il l'avait dit à ses parents et quand ils l'avaient mis à la porte et elle l'avait ramené chez elle. Elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras quand il était triste, elle avait cru en lui quand personne ne le faisait, elle l'avait accompagné à ses premiers rendez-vous chez le médecin, elle avait fait fermer leurs bouches à ceux qui parlaient trop. Elle lui avait fait l'amour et elle l'avait fait rire et ensemble ils avaient été plus forts.

Mais il était un homme, et elle aimait les femmes, et parfois, la vie était juste compliquée, comme l'amour.

Les bras d'Amy autour d'elle ressemblaient aux racines des grands arbres de la forêt, la magie chantait à travers elle, et Mona savait que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son amie avaient changé.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans les collines du Kivu, Jonathan Natanramia et Diklan Saleke se toisaient en silence, leurs gardes du corps armés amassés derrière eux. A leurs côtés, les deux sorciers, Sambo et Zalaka, se jaugeaient du regard avec curiosité comme pour prendre la mesure de ce qu'ils valaient l'un l'autre.

-Que les choses soient claires, affirma Diklan. Je n'ai accepté de venir ici que parce que nous avons dorénavant une ennemie commune.  
-Amy Kitchaka. La sorcière de Lagos, acquiesça Jonathan Natanramia.

- La dernière fois que nous l'avons croisée à Kisori, nous combattions l'un contre l'autre, et notre conflit lui a profité...

-Nous ne pouvons laisser une simple jeune fille humilier nos troupes, quels que soient ses pouvoirs.

-Je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, approuva Diklan. Les gens de Kisori doivent payer pour l'affront qu'ils nous ont fait.  
-Et pour la mort de Nicolas Kibeki, renchérit Jonathan Natanramia.

Sambo s'avança.  
-Les foudres de Hevioso se déchaîneront sur Kisori.

Zalaka fronça les sourcils.

-Le glaive de fer de Gou ne sera pas en reste.

-Lors de notre prochaine offensive, affirma Diklan, nous déchaînerons une telle tempête sur Kisori que le sort de ses habitants restera cité à titre d'exemple pendant des années. Ensemble, nous vaincrons la sorcière de Lagos, et nous punirons tous ceux qui sont entrés en résistance avec elle.

Les miliciens du M23 et du FDLR poussèrent leurs cris de guerre.

L'écho des balles tirées vers le ciel résonna dans les collines.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Antoine fit emprunter à la barque un bras du fleuve qui était dissimulé par la végétation, et ils plongèrent dans une galerie verte qu'ils remontèrent à la rame. Le silence était presque religieux tandis que la pirogue glissait sur le fil de l'eau. Puis les rames devinrent inutiles, car les esprits de l'air propulsèrent l'embarcation, la poussant vers sa destination comme s'ils étaient impatients de la voir arriver à quai.

Amy et Mona ne distinguèrent pas tout de suite le village, parce qu'il se fondait parfaitement dans la forêt ; les maisons en bois,montées sur pilotis, si parfaitement intégrées dans le paysages qu'elles semblaient être issues de la jungle elle-même. Un troupeau d'éléphants des forêts s'abreuvaient un peu en amont, étonamment discrets et gracieux pour des êtres aussi massifs. Des oiseaux chantaient dans les branches.

Puis, elles virent les gens, vêtus de blanc, qui s'avançaient vers les berges, des bougies entre les mains. Ils étaient de petite taille, graciles, et de peau très noire.

Une femme se trouvait à leur tête ; elle continua à avancer dans l'eau, s'y enfonçant jusqu'à la taille, et son peuple la suivit, fidèlement. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige, et son visage, sillonné de rides nombreuses. Ses bras étaient minces et forts et il se dégageait d'elle une aura de sagesse. Autour d'elle, des jeunes gens et des enfants des deux sexes étaient assemblés par dizaines, les yeux rivés sur la barque, leurs bougies entre les mains. Le chant de la femme s'éleva en prière, et il ressemblait à celui de la jungle. Amy reconnut sa voix : c'était celle qui avait chanté en elle, quand elle avait senti la magie de l'Afrique affleurer à ses veines, et elle en eut le frisson. Quand la pirogue s'immobilisa devant elle, la femme cessa de chanter, et tourna vers Antoine ses grands yeux sombres, ou brillaient des paillettes d'or fugaces.

-Bienvenue à toi, enfant de la forêt. Les esprits nous ont parlé de ton retour, et nous t'attendions.  
-Amma. Mère, répondit Antoine, d'une voix chargée d'émotion.  
L'instant d'après, il avait sauté de la barque, et il était dans ses bras.

Les disciples l'entourèrent et l'étreignirent avec chaleur.

-Béni soit le fleuve qui nous donne la vie, dit-il, en répandant de l'eau sur son visage. Bénie soit la terre de mes ancêtres. Bénie soit la Déesse, Ayida Wedo, et tous ceux qui la servent. Mes frères, mes sœurs, voilà de retour parmi vous, après toutes ces longues années, et je ne suis pas venu seul. Amma, Mère. Ces deux sorcières venues de l'autre monde sont venues de très loin pour te demander conseil.

Amma regarda les jeunes filles, et hocha la tête.

-Vous aussi, je vous attendais. La Source a chanté votre arrivée depuis les veines du fleuve... Bienvenue dans le village sans nom, mes avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire vous et moi...

Amma eut un geste d'invitation.

Amy et Mona descendirent de la barque, et suivirent la prêtresse et ses disciples en direction de la berge. Ils les conduisirent vers la plus grande des maisons sur pilotis qui se trouvait là. Il y avait des animaux tout autour du village : des perroquets et des oiseaux de toutes sortes, des singes qui se balançaient dans les branches. Amma capta leur étonnement à la vue de ce foisonnement de vie sauvage et elle dit avec un sourire :

-Les animaux sont comme les sentent la magie de la terre. Ils s'assemblent là où elle est la plus puissante. Vous êtes les bienvenues dans notre couvent.  
L'intérieur était simple, sombre, abrité, mais des dizaines de bougies éclairaient la semi-obscurité induite par les arbres. Amma s'assit en tailleur. Ses disciples l'imitèrent. Antoine, Amy et Mona prirent place face à elle.

Amy prit la parole.

-Nous sommes venus vous demander votre aide, dit-elle, d'une voix tendue. Au nom des habitants du village de Kisori dans le Nord du Kivu. Ce village est menacé par les seigneurs de guerre qui détruisent tout sur leur passage, tuant indistinctement hommes, femmes et enfants. Et sans l'aide de la magie, il n'existe aucun moyen de tenir tête à ces soldats qui croient pouvoir faire tout ce qu'ils désirent. Les habitants de Kisori mourront, s'ils ne sont protégés par la Source de l'Afrique, et ses adeptes. C'est pourquoi nous avons fait ce long voyage, pour vous demander de venir à notre secours.

-Les évènements qui déchirent le Congo depuis maintenant vingt ans sont de la plus extrême gravité, affirma Amma d'une voix grave. Mais il n'est pas en notre pouvoir de les arrêter, sans quoi, nous l'aurions fait depuis fort longtemps. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de nos adeptes dans la guerre qui fait rage. Certains ont été dévoyés, d'autres, incorruptibles, ont été assassinés. Certains ont tiré leur parti de la misère apportée par la guerre. Des noms comme ceux de Sambo, ou Zalaka, sont tristement célèbres aux oreilles de ceux qui pratiquent la magie dans l'intérêt du peuple et non à son encontre. Ce sont des hommes qui tirent leur puissance du sang des innocents et des ténèbres. Le pouvoir qu'ils ont acquis attire les jeunes gens qui jadis nous étaient envoyés en quête de sagesse et de savoir avec des promesses d'argent facile et de notoriété.

-Raison de plus pour mettre fin à leur règne, s'exclama Mona en frissonnant.

-Que savez-vous de notre culte ? demanda Amma.

-Ce qu'Antoine nous en a dit, répondit Mona. Nous avons vu les vaudous, nous avons avancé en marche furtive, et senti la magie de l'Air souffler sur nous. Et nous connaissons notre Source ; celle d'Albion ; ses principes ne doivent pas être si différents de la vôtre ; chez nous, la magie est régie par une divinité à trois visages ; autrefois, on trouvait en Albion comme ici des esprits dans les rochers, les rivières et les arbres. Nos pratiques ont de nombreux pointscommuns.  
Amma hocha la tête.

-Et d'autres, qui diffèrent. Notre divinité a de multiples visages, répondit-elle. Bien plus que trois. Mais nos légendes expliquent que l'esprit créateur au principe féminin et masculin, incarné sous les traits des jumeaux Mawu Lissa, enfanta la Déesse Ayida Wedo, qui elle-même enfanta le monde en séparant la terre des grandes eaux et apporta au monde la prospérité. Ayida Wedo créa toutes les divinités rattachées aux phénomènes naturels de ce monde, comme Hevioso, le dieu de la Foudre, ou Gou, le dieu du fer. Ayida Wedo est la mère de tous les dieux, mais après avoir procréé le monde, elle est entrée en repos, et se concentre sur la tâche de tenir toutes choses ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ses enfants se livrent querelle. Les forces qui régissent la Source de l'Afrique sont en tumulte, le monde des esprits est agité. Les dieux sont engagés dans une guerre sans merci, qui se répercute dans celui des hommes. Et de simples magiciens, si puissants soient-ils, ne sauraient résoudre le conflit qui fait gronder la magie.  
-Mais Ayida Wedo le pourrait, s'exclama Amy.

Amma la regarda avec intensité.

-Oui, reconnut-elle. Ayida Wedo le pourrait, si elle en décidait ainsi. Et peut-être en décidera-t-elle ainsi, puisqu'elle t'a appelée, bien que tu sois d'un autre monde, pour te faire venir jusqu'à elle. Mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider à sa place. D'ordinaire, nous ne nous adressons jamais directement à nos dieux. Ce sont les vaudous qui nous servent d'intermédiaire, et leur transmettent nos messages. Mais cette fois, les choses sont différentes. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Amy Kitchaka, Ayida Wedo t'a choisie, et je pense qu'elle se manifestera lorsque je l'appellerai.

-Alors... nous pourrons lui exposer notre requête ? demanda Mona, les yeux brillants.

-J'appellerai la Déesse pour vous, acquiesça Amma. Et vous pourrez lui parler. Toutefois, sachez que la loi de l'équilibre s'applique, et que toute demande adressée à un être aussi ancien, et aussi puissant qu'Ayida Wedo, nécessite un paiement. Si je perturbe son repos, vous devrez être prêtes à en payer le prix.

-Nous le sommes, dirent ensemble Amy et Mona.

-J'ai besoin de temps pour préparer le rituel, affirma Amma. Profitez-en pour vous reposer de votre long voyage, et reprendre des forces.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les hommes en treillis déferlaient sur Kisori, les armes à la main, en poussant des cris de guerre, excités d'avance par l'idée de faire couler le sang.

Cinquante sorciers les accompagnaient. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient jeunes. Mais les deux hommes qu'ils suivaient étaient redoutables, et leurs mains étaient entachées de sang. Le pouvoir qui palpitait autour d'eux était rouge comme la mort elle-même. Ils étaient venus pour tuer.

Ils avaient désamorcé les pièges tendus sur leur chemin à travers la forêt, et maintenant, ils conduisaient les troupes en direction du dispensaire, où les villageois étaient rassemblés, prêts à se battre pour leurs vies malgré la situation désespéré n'y aurait pas de reddition possible pour Kisori. S'ils ne se débarrassaient pas des miliciens, ils les détruiraient tous jusqu'au dernier. Le dispensaire ressemblait à un château fort, autour duquel avaient poussé des barricades de sacs de terre et de véhicules. Les villageois qui avaient des armes et qui savaient tirer étaient rangés derrière ces tranchées improvisées, prêts à faire feu. Les femmes et les enfants étaient abrités à l'intérieur des bâtiments.

Le tumulte de la charge, le bruit assourdissant des coups de feu.

Le « non » de Lancelot qui s'élevait vers le ciel.

Elle le voyait bondir, en direction du chef de guerre qui venait de sauter par-dessus la barricade pour frapper les villageois au couteau. Elle voyait la rage et le désespoir dans son regard, elle voyait le chevalier dans son corps ramassé, lancé en plein élan. « Toi », dit le soldat, et, arrachant sa mitrailleuse à l'homme qu'il venait de tuer, il la pointa sur Lancelot.

Puis, le coup partit, et les fleurs rouges, vénéneuses, de la mort se répandirent sur la chemise claire du chevalier. Gauvain criait, juste derrière lui. Perceval bondit et se mettait à frapper l'assassin à mains nues, utilisant ses poings comme des massues alors qu'il criait de douleur et de rage. Lancelot était à terre. Et dans un dernier souffle, c'était son nom à elle qu'il exhalait comme une prière.  
_Morgane._

Morgane s'éveilla en hurlant dans la nuit voluptueuse de Miami.

Son hurlement était celui d'une bête plus que d'une femme, parce qu'elle venait de ressentir la mort de Lancelot dans sa chair, dans ses tripes. Elle se redressa, à moitié folle. C'était pire qu'à l'époque de Camelot. C'était la pire de toutes les visions qu'elle ait jamais eues, pire que toutes les fois où elle avait rêvé d'Arthur gisant dans son sang à Camlann. Si réel qu'elle mit bien cinq minutes à réaliser qu'elle n'était pas en Afrique, et qu'elle ne venait pas d'assister à la mort de son ami de ses propres yeux.

Une vague de terreur déferla sur elle alors qu'elle allumait la lumière, haletante, les cheveux dans les yeux.

_Morgane._

La voix de Lancelot murmurant son nom comme pour dire "où es-tu ?" lui retournait le coeur.

-Je suis là, souffla-t-elle. Je suis là, Lancelot...

C'était une vision, une vision assez puissante pour traverser le voile, assez terrible pour remonter dans ses rêves par le lien ténu qu'elle avait encore avec la Source dont elle était pourtant coupée géographiquement depuis plus de deux semaines. Et si elle ne l'empêchait pas de se produire, la meilleure part de son âme mourrait avec lui.


	21. Chapitre 19

**_Tinette :merci, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !_**

**_Zella Sentias : tu spécules bien ! mais cette rencontre ne sera pas sans épreuves..._**

**_Lena : je ne suis pas cruel tu sais...;) et c'est ok pour ton quart d'heure de gloire, mais tu attends encore quelques chapitres, d'accord? Ton personnage fera son apparition pendant la préparation du mariage de Gwen et Arthur:)_**

**_Krolyena : oui, c'est tout à fait ça pour Amy ;)_**

**_Legend : me fait très très plaisir de te revoir ! j'essaie d'être régulier, je le serai peut-être un peu moins qu'à l'époque parce que c'est le bordel dans mon planning mais je continue bon train mon intrigue !_**

**_Guest : c'est qui ? félicitations pour l'appart en tout cas ;)_**

**_Lily-Anna : ce ne sera pas déprimant :).Mais vous allez bien flipper, c'est promis XD. En effet le voyage d'Amy et Mona est une piqûre de rappel du pèlerinage de Gwen et Morgane...et en effet, je me devais d'écrire un couple de filles ! Après, les nouveaux disciples sont tous jeunes, c'est normal que leurs couples se fassent et se défassent... Je pense que Mona et Paul resteront très proches, et si on part de l'idée que Mona ressemble étrangement à Gauvain, elle risque d'avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre et de se prendre pour Arthur (lol). J'aime bien ta vision d'Ayida Wedo ;)_**

**_FeeEli : oui, j'ai essayé d'amener ça entre les filles; quant à Morgane, je crois que vous allez la découvrir comme vous ne l'avez encore jamais vue. Elle va sortir ses griffes !_**

**_Violette : en gros, tu as résumé la suite des évènements ! Et, oui, Paul est amoureux, mais je pense aussi qu'il est plutôt libéral... _**

**_Shenendoahcalyssa : c'est une prémonition cette fois-ci... et Morgane va la prendre très au sérieux ! quant aux filles, en effet, il y aura un prix à payer..._**

**_LolOW : bon alors, ma grande, ta surprise XDD tu sais qu'elle m'a fait plaisir :). Heureux que la nouvelle intrigue te plaise, désolé qu'elle te bloque pour regarder la saison4. C'est sûr que Morgane-Lancelot dans la série, c'était pas le couple du siècle... et attention à toi, ça fait 3 de mes lecteurs qui sont accros à Pokémon,là, je vais commencer à me poser des questions XDD. Je vais faire court aussi, la suite est LA. Tu n'auras pas à me transformer en blatte ;)_**

**_Ruby : trop content de te revoir !c'est génial, je retrouve tous mes habitués ;). Je t'offrirai quelques passages Gwen-Mordred quand je recentrerai l'intrigue sur Londres (dans pas trop longtemps ;)). C'est vrai que je n'avais pas prévu de faire revenir Eléna, mais j'aime bien ta vision d'elle, pour Percy, là XD. A méditer ?_**

CHAPITRE 19

Morgane alluma son PC, et parcourut des yeux l'email que Lancelot lui avait envoyé depuis Butembo quelques jours plus tôt : composé, rassurant, lumineux, autant qu'il l'était, lui (avec son regard sombre et son élégance innée et la retenue instinctive qui lui donnait tant de prestance). Chacun de ses mots était imprégné d'amour et de profondeur et elle pouvait presque entendre l'inflexion caressante de sa voix prononcer ces paroles qu'il avait couchées sur l'écran. Dieu, qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle en avait mal. Elle pouvait vivre loin de lui, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer le monde privé de sa présence. Ni l'éternité des week-ends à venir sans être sa cavalière ou vivre à nouveau ces longues soirées d'échanges à mi-voix où l'intimité qu'ils partageaient était si précieuse. Elle n'avait jamais connu cette forme de proximité avec personne. Les discussions, elle les avait eues avec Merlin et la tendresse, avec Gwen et la complicité, dans cette vie, avec Arthur et la passion, dans la première, avec Solel.

Mais en Lancelot, elle savait que toutes ces choses étaient possibles à travers une seule et même personne, et elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elles lui soient arrachées alors qu'elle avait à peine commencé à les découvrir.

Elle se sentait paniquée et terrifiée, et elle avait désespérément besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui puisse la rassurer.

Mais il n'existait qu'une seule personne qui en soit capable, et ce n'était pas quelqu'un de ce monde mais de l'ancien l'homme qui avait été son professeur, son mentor, son guide, et qui se trouvait aussi être le plus sorcier magicien de tous les temps celui dont elle avait admiré la maturité et le pouvoir; celui qui l'avait sauvée des ténèbres dans un baiser, qui l'avait rappelée vers la lumière, et qui lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de la magie.

Si seulement elle avait pu appeler ce Merlin-là à son secours, si seulement il avait pu arriver à dos de dragon pour la rassurer les choses n'auraient pas été aussi terribles.

Mais quand elle prit son téléphone pour le contacter, la voix mal réveillée qui lui répondit était celle du jeune homme qu'elle avait recueilli chez elle, et élevé en même temps que son petit frère...

Le Merlin qui était revenu dans le futur n'était pas encore pleinement redevenu l'homme qu'il avait été autrefois, et Morgane se mit à pleurer de détresse à cette idée en essayant de lui expliquer sa vision, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule, comme elle l'avait été à la veille de Camlann, quand il lui avait fallu prendre toutes ces horribles décisions sans en parler à personne, quand il lui avait fallu trahir ceux qu'elle aimait pour servir le destin.  
-Morgane, Morgane, que t'arrive-t-il, je n'y comprends rien, dit Merlin dans le combiné.

-Lancelot va mourir, dit-elle, d'une voix entrecoupée de larmes. Je l'ai vu, Merlin... je l'ai vu. Comme autrefois quand je rêvais toutes les nuits de la mort d'Arthur, la sienne est gravée dans mon cœur. Je ne sais pas quand ça se produira, je n'ai jamais su la date et l'heure précises. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir s'il va bien en ce moment. Mais je sais, je sais que l'Afrique me le prendra si je la laisse faire, et si ça arrive, je deviendrai folle. Je t'en prie, tu dois faire quelque chose. Ouvre un couloir pour Kisori et trouve-le pour moi. Il faut le mettre en garde... il faut l'aider...  
-Je ne peux pas, Morgane, lui répondit Merlin, d'un ton presque aussi paniqué que le sien.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas, cria-t-elle dans le téléphone. Tu es le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux !

-Tu n'as écouté aucun des messages que je t'ai laissés ? répondit-il avec angoisse.

-Mon téléphone était éteint... attends, je...

Elle voulut activer sa boîte vocale. Son téléphone vibra.

_Vous avez 187 appels en absence de Merlin Emrys._

_-_Non, non, non...  
-Ca fait des jours que j'essaie de te joindre, dit Merlin, affolé.Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie sans toi. Ton départ a bloqué ma dérivation et je n'ai aucun moyen d'en ouvrir une autre...

Morgane sentit ses nerfs lâcher. Foutu mur !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de dérivation !

Elle avait hurlé malgré elle.  
Elle ferma les yeux, haletante, alors qu'il répondait à son sentiment d'urgence par une logique implacable.

-Tu veux que nous laissions la Source déborder à nouveau comme ça s'est passé à Bristol ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tendue. Tu veux une autre série de catastrophes ?

-Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir des catastrophes ? Tu es Emrys ! Ton cœur _est _la Source ! Et tôt ou tard, il faudra que tu embrasses toute cette magie que tu écartes encore, parce que... tu ne peux pas rester éternellement coupé en deux ! Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Je t'en prie !

Elle put entendre sa peur dans le silence qui suivit.

Maudite peur que la magie noire avait insufflée en lui, et qui le paralysait encore !

-J'aime Lancelot, Morgane. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mais je refuse de risquer des centaines d'autres vies pour sauver la sienne, et s'il pouvait parler, il te dirait qu'il pense exactement la même chose. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas.

_Tu l'aurais fait pour Arthur, _pensa Morgane, en rage. _Tu aurais risqué toute les vies de la création pour le sauver, parce que tu l'aimes, et qu'il est plus important à tes yeux que tout le reste. _

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi elle était furieuse à ce point-là qu'il refuse même d'essayer. Dans l'absolu, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais l'image des fleurs sanglantes qui s'épanouissaient sur la poitrine de Lancelot la jetait hors d'elle-même. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement... Il fallait empêcher qu'il meure. Il fallait trouver une solution.

-Si vraiment tu ne peux pas, envoie Alator ! Ou Wildor, ou Gili ! Ils ont accès à leurs pouvoirs, ils peuvent agir sous ta direction...

-Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé avant toi ? J'ai fait venir Alator à la maison. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer comment faire pour ouvrir un couloir longue distance peine perdue malgré toute son expérience, il n'arrive pas à localiser Kisori. C'est trop loin, la fenêtre à déterminer est trop précise. Wildor et Gili ont échoué aussi. Ils ne parviennent pas à ouvrir un couloir vers un endroit où ils n'ont pas encore été...

-Aithusa peut vous aider. Pourquoi ne vous aide-t-elle pas ? C'est une Déesse !

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ça aussi ? Alator a ouvert un couloir pour moi et je suis allé la consulter sur l'Ile; quand j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour Amy et Mona, à cause de la magie noire.

-Quelle magie noire ?

-Si tu écoutais tes messages ! Il y a probablement l'équivalent des nécromanciens de Saxe en Afrique et les filles sont seules face à ce phénomène alors qu'elles n'ont aucune expérience ! Gaïus et moi avons demandé à Lancelot de nous les renvoyer : aucune nouvelle depuis lors ! Je voulais qu'Aithusa m'aide à les contacter, mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle est la Déesse de la magie d'Albion ses pouvoirs ne s'étendent pas aussi loin ! Elle m'a confirmé qu'elle pouvait ressentir certaines choses à travers les sceaux que j'ai créés pour Amy et Mona pour les raccorder à la Source, mais très faiblement, à cause de la distance... Elle dit aussi qu'elle ne peut pas les contacter là-bas par le canal dont elle dispose. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire en ouvrant un couloir et j'ai besoin de toi pour y arriver. Rentre, Morgane. Rentre _vite. _Je veux faire quelque chose autant que toi je n'en peux plus d'être bloqué de tous les côtés.

-J'appelle un taxi pour l'aéroport et je prends le premier vol pour Londres, dit Morgane en se précipitant sur sa valise.  
Elle ramassa en hâte ses vêtements éparpillés pour les fourrer à l'intérieur, la referma à la va-vite et se jeta en direction de la porte de sa chambre. Quand sa main se posa sur la poignée, elle se figea, et souffla d'une voix fragile à l'intérieur du téléphone, qu'elle avait toujours à l'oreille :

-Merlin ?

Il lui répondit d'une voix aussi altérée que la sienne.  
-Oui...

Morgane ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'il était peut-être le seul être sur cette terre à pouvoir la comprendre. De bien des façons, il était, à travers la magie, davantage son frère qu'Arthur ne l'avait jamais été et au fond, tout au fond ils se ressemblaient tellement, elle et lui... trop, peut-être.

-Je ne supporterai pas qu'il meure, souffla-t-elle, d'une voix étranglée. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à lui. Je me souviens, à Avalon... la manière dont tu as exigé qu'il revienne...

Elle entendit le hochement de tête silencieux de son ami, et elle réalisa, encore plus intensément que lorsqu'elle avait paniqué un peu plus tôt, à quel point elle avait besoin de lui.

Besoin qu'il entende ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, besoin qu'il la comprenne.

Besoin qu'il sache la vérité à propos de ce qu'elle ressentait, même s'il était le seul à savoir.

-Si fort que tu tiennes à lui, sache que pour moi, c'est encore pire. Merlin... Je ne peux pas perdre Lancelot. Parce qu'il est mon ami. De la même manière... qu'Arthur est ton ami.

Elle pouvait presque voir les larmes briller dans les yeux de Merlin quand il dit d'une voix entrecoupée :

-Je sais.

-Je n'ai jamais eu ça avec personne, souffla Morgane. Toutes ces années où j'ai été seule...Je suis désolée de dire ça je sais que je ne suis pas seule je t'ai, toi, bien sûr et Arthur et Gwen et mes disciples je vous ai tous et vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je me sens chez moi quand il est à mes côtés. Aimée dans tout ce que je suis. Jusque dans ma magie. Et j'ai besoin que tu me jures que nous ne laisserons pas cette vision arriver, j'ai besoin... que tu me dises que si nous avons réussi à contrarier le destin une première fois, nous y arriverons aussi cette fois-ci. Parce que...

Morgane ferma les yeux.

-Si tu me le promets, je te croirai. J'ai confiance en toi, Merlin. Et j'ai besoin de toi, besoin de ta force. Je t'en n'est pas au garçon de dix-sept ans que je parle maintenant. C'est à l'homme qui venait enseigner sur l'Ile des Bénis, à celui qui a fait reverdir les arbres d'Acétir après que je les ai calcinés.

-Je sais.

Elle l'entendit s'agiter au bout du téléphone.

Sa voix était oppressée à présent.

-Je veux redevenir cet homme-là, Morgane. Je te jure que c'est ce que je veux. Mais... mais...

Il se tut, puis il murmura :

-Rentre. S'il te plaît.

-J'arrive, souffla-t-elle.

Et elle raccrocha.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin resta silencieux devant son téléphone, dans le couloir où il était sorti pour prendre l'appel.

Réprimant l'envie de fracasser l'appareil par-terre tant il était frustré et effrayé. Lui aussi, il se souvenait, du magicien qu'il avait été, et le sentiment insupportable d'être dissocié lui remonta à la gorge. Il voulait redevenir cet homme-là, celui que décrivait Morgane, le grand sorcier au travers duquel le pouvoir filtrait librement. Il voulait réincoroporer Emrys, mais une part de lui en avait peur, et l'adolescent qui vomissait sur le tapis, en pleine crise de panique, était encore tellement présent quand bien même il aurait voulu le faire disparaître.

Il ne le montrait pas aux disciples, lorsqu'il les réunissait pour les entraîner. C'était facile, avec l'aide d'Alator, Gili et Wildor pour le seconder la théorie de la magie et les bons souvenirs qu'il en gardait étaient si agréables à enseigner, et ses amis s'occupaient de montrer les exemples pratiques avec tant de talent. Les jeunes sorciers de la nouvelle Albion progressaient rapidement et ils devenaient de plus en plus doués.

Tandis que lui-même restait retranché derrière le mur, séparé de l'autre moitié de lui-même parce qu'il craignait d'être débordé par elle.

Arthur, Morgane, Gwen s'étaient donnés tant de mal pour le réparer, avec amour et patience.

Et pourtant, il était toujours là, coincé, incomplet. Avec la cruelle impression qu'il leur faisait défaut.

Abandonnerait-il Lancelot, maintenant que son ami avait besoin de lui ?

Il fit le vide en lui-même, et descendit face au mur qui barrait son for intérieur. Il posa sa main sur la cloison, et il sentit le tiraillement familier s'éveiller dans son cœur alors qu'il éprouvait la présence d'Emrys, de l'autre côté du barrage qu'il avait érigé entre eux.

-Tu es moi, et je suis toi, murmura-t-il, d'une voix blessée. Tu m'appartiens, avant d'appartenir à qui que ce soit d'autre parce que je suis ton coeur. Nous avons grandi ensemble, nous sommes devenus forts ensemble, nous avons accompli des miracles ensemble, nous avons souffert ensemble. Pourquoi t'es-tu retournée contre moi ? Pourquoi es-tu devenue si sauvage ? Pourquoi cherches-tu à me submerger et à prendre le contrôle sur moi au lieu de respecter mes besoins et mes désirs ?

Sa magie frissonna de l'autre côté de la paroi, et lui renvoya en écho.

-_Pourquoi me tiens-tu à l'écart ? Pourquoi me mets-tu en prison ? Pourquoi m'interdis-tu de toucher ce que j'aime, de créer ce qui m'inspire, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je sois avec toi ? Tu as raison. Tu es moi, et je suis toi. Je suis ton cœur. Et tu as encore peur de toi-même. Tu as peur de l'amour, tu as peur du pouvoir, tu as peur de la liberté, tu as peur du bonheur._

Il ferma les yeux, et l'or de sa magie étincela de l'autre côté du mur, en lui murmurant d'une voix suave : «_N'aie pas peur, Merlin. Abats le mur qui nous sépare. Nous sauverons Lancelot ensemble. Nous aimerons Arthur ensemble. Nous serons grands et forts ensemble à nouveau». _

Ses doigts tremblèrent contre la cloison, et il ferma les yeux. Il languissait du pur bonheur qu'il avait ressenti à Bristol en se retrouvant lui-même. Il décrivit un cercle étroit sur la paroi avec ses doigts, comme s'ils étaient un diamant découpant un anneau de verre. Un minuscule orifice s'ouvrit dans le mur. De l'autre côté, se trouvait la lumière, la chaleur, la complétude. Emrys bondit à sa rencontre, à une vitesse fulgurante, vibrante du désir de le rejoindre. Il la regarda venir vers lui, charriant le pouvoir et la liberté et la promesse de l'unité. Mais aussi tout cette férocité qui montait vers lui comme une déferlante, menaçant de tout emporter sur son passage...

-Non ! cria-t-il en apposant sa paume contre le mur pour le ressouder.

L'orifice disparut.

Emrys se fracassa de l'autre côté de la paroi et hurla de rage.

_Traître ! _se lamenta-t-elle.

Il tomba assis dans le couloir et se tapa la tête contre le mur, en sanglots.

-Je n'y arrive pas, dit-il en s'empoignant les cheveux à pleines mains.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans la chambre où elles se reposaient en attendant qu'Amma ait terminé de se préparer pour le rituel, Mona regardait Amy, qui était assise face à elle, les yeux clos, son front appuyé contre sa main. Quelques centimètres seulement les séparaient, mais elles étaient silencieuses depuis de longues minutes. Plongées dans l'attente.

-De quel prix crois-tu qu'elle était en train de parler ? murmura la Nigériane, d'une voix oppressée.

-Je n'en sais rien, mentit Mona.  
En réalité, elle avait sa propre idée à ce sujet mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir en parler avec son amie maintenant. Quand Amma leur avait parlé, elle avait dit que la Déesse avait choisi Amy. Ayida Wedo avait appelé la Nigériane avec son chant, et elle l'avait guidée jusqu'à elle elle attendait quelque chose d'elle, quelque chose d'important. C'était sur sa mission que Mona voulait que son amie se concentre. Pas sur les détails qui la rendraient possible.

-Est-ce que tu as peur ? demanda Amy.

-Non, mentit encore Mona, qui la dévorait du regard.

Amy ouvrit les yeux, eut un mince sourire, et murmura :

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu saches, que je suis honorée d'avoir combattu à tes côtés, Mona.

Elle était tellement belle, les traits tendus par l'inquiétude, les yeux remplis de tant d'émotions contradictoires. Mona ne réfléchit pas. Elle saisit l'occasion. Elle savait que ce serait peut-être la dernière, et elle voulait suivre son inspiration. Elle se pencha en avant, elle l'embrassa, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, épousant ses lèvres pleines, son souffle chaud, son esprit bouleversé.

A travers ce baiser, elle revit la manière dont elles avaient couru à travers les tirs croisés en revenant vers Kisori. L'or qui avait étincelé dans les yeux d'Amy quand elle avait déchaîné ses pouvoirs contre les membres du FDLR et du M23. Le courage avec lequel son amie s'était interposée contre des hommes armés de mitrailleuses, par la seule grâce des pouvoirs qui avaient brutalement jailli en elle comme si l'Afrique toute entière rugissait à travers ses mains. Ses yeux dorés sur sa peau noire comme la nuit, et les escarboucles qui dansaient dans ses tresses, et la fierté de son menton dressé, et sa _force. _

Quand Amy interrompit le baiser, Mona se retrouva haletante, nez à nez avec elle, à penser que jamais encore elle n'avait aimé à ce point-là. _Mon amazone. _Le regard d'Amy était déstabilisé, hésitant, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire, alors ce fut Mona qui parla.

-Tu es la magicienne la plus extraordinaire que j'aie jamais rencontré. Et tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Je veux que tu saches que je donnerais ma vie pour toi, sans hésiter, souffla-t-elle.

Amy la dévisagea, les pupilles dilatées, le cœur battant.

-Mona. Je...

Amy secoua la tête.

-Non, ne dis rien, dit Mona en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Paul...

Mona baissa les yeux, et un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je sais que je suis lesbienne depuis que j'ai huit ans, parce que c'est l'âge auquel je suis tombée amoureuse pour la première fois. Elle s'appelait Mary, c'était la plus jolie fille de toute l'école. J'ai voulu lui faire une surprise pour lui montrer combien elle comptait pour moi et je me suis cachée à l'intérieur de son casier avec un cœur découpé en carton que je lui avais peint en rose. Quand elle a ouvert son casier, j'ai bondi en criant : « je t'aime ! ». Elle a eu tellement peur qu'elle a glissé. Elle s'est cassé un bras. Après ça, elle a raconté à toute la classe que j'étais complètement folle, et les autres ont commencé à m'éviter.  
« Quand j'ai rencontré Paul sept ans plus tard, j'étais déjà devenue Mona la Terrible, mais Paul, lui, s'appelait encore Pauline, et il ressemblait encore à une fille. Une fille bizarre et silencieuse avec de grands yeux pensifs qui me donnaient des frissons parce qu'ils étaient tellement profonds qu'on aurait pu s'y noyer. Je suis tombée amoureuse pour la deuxième Pauline était secrète et insaisissable. Plus je la cherchais, et plus elle me fuyait... Comme avec Mary, j'ai essayé toutes les stratégies possibles pour éveiller son attention, mais aucune n'a fonctionné. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai attendue sous la pluie pendant deux heures alors qu'elle était collée pour pouvoir la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle c'est là qu'elle a enfin accepté de prendre un café avec moi. Elle m'a expliqué pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble et j'ai été la première personne à qui Pauline a osé dire qu'il était Paul. Il n'arrivait pas à me regarder en face pendant qu'il me parlait et moi tout ce que j'arrivais à regarder, c'était sa bouche. J'étais tellement obsédée par sa bouche que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un baiser, Pauline, Paul ou E.T., franchement, ça m'était complètement égal. J'avais juste envie de l'embrasser. Et de lui faire des choses. Beaucoup de choses. De très vilaines choses.  
Mona ne put réprimer son sourire rêveur à ce souvenir.

-J'ai promis à Paul que je comprenais, et que je serais là pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réalisé son rêve si seulement il arrêtait de s'enfuir. Et je l'ai embrassé. Et je l'ai emmené jusqu'à chez moi. Et nous avons baptisé le canapé du salon. Et nous sommes devenus Mona et Paul. J'étais là quand il a dit la vérité à ses parents, et quand ses parents l'ont mis à la porte il est venu habiter chez moi. J'étais là pour tous ses moments de doute et pour tous ses rendez-vous éprouvants et chaque fois qu'il se décourageait c'était moi qui le motivait et qui le prenais par la main pour qu'il continue d'aller de l'avant.

Derrière ses peintures de guerre, le regard de Mona était étonamment fragile.

-Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, moi et Paul, et je l'aimerai toujours, parce que nous sommes Paul et Mona mais la vérité... c'est que nous avons grandi tous les deux depuis l'époque où nous nous sommes connus; il n'a plus besoin de moi pour se sentir exister maintenant qu'il se sent enfin tel qu'il a toujours voulu être... et moi... c'est plus fort que moi...j'aime les femmes...

Mona baissa les yeux sur ses mains puis les releva vers Amy, lui adressant un regard franc et direct.  
-J'aime une femme. La plus belle et la plus courageuse de toutes les femmes, aussi vaillante et forte que l'est la terre d'Afrique, et une sorcière comme il n'en existe aucune autre en ce monde.

Amy frissonna.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Amy, dit Mona d'une voix calme.

Amy secoua la tête, terriblement embarrassée.

-Mona, je...

A nouveau, Mona mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, dit-elle. Je comprends. Je n'attends pas de réponse spéciale. Je voulais juste... que tu le saches. Avant que nous n'allions voir Ayida Wedo.

Mona se leva avec un sourire, et quitta la pièce.

Amy resta là, à regarder les ombres.

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Au 22, Bayswater Road, Arthur sortit de la chambre, réveillé par le bruit, et trouva Merlin dans le couloir, en larmes.

-Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il, paniqué.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête à travers ses larmes.

-Je n'y arrive pas, dit-il, en rage contre lui-même. Je n'y arrive pas. Elle est là, de l'autre côté, et je voudrais la laisser revenir, et je voudrais pouvoir être à nouveau moi-même, mais ensuite, toutes ces images déferlent dans ma tête et je revis Camlann et Avalon et je ressens cette peur idiote. Et je referme la porte parce que je n'y arrive pas.

Arthur n'avait pas besoin que Merlin nomme sa magie pour savoir qu'il parlait d'elle.

-Après la naissance de Galaad..., commença-t-il, d'un ton apaisant, en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-Elle me déteste, Arthur, coupa le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Merlin ? dit Arthur en secouant la tête.

Le magicien le regarda avec des yeux brûlants.  
-Ma magie me déteste. Elle me déteste et je la comprends, dit-il, d'une voix remplie de rage, parce que je me déteste moi-même d'être aussi lâche. Je ne redeviendrai jamais le sorcier que j'étais tant que j'aurai aussi peur mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de moi-même, et à cause de cette peur, je ne suis pas capable de protéger ceux que j'aime !

-Protéger qui ? De quoi parles-tu ? Merlin, je t'en prie, calme-toi...

Merlin était agité.Arthur voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se dégagea brutalement.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas être... réconforté, comme si j'étais un enfant ! Je ne suis pas un enfant, je suis un homme, et un sorcier, et si Lancelot meurt, ce sera à cause de moi, parce que je n'arrive pas à me faire confiance ! Je ne supporte plus d'être comme ça !

Merlin se redressa et dévala les escaliers du salon. Arthur partit sur ses talons, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Si tu commençais par m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi dis-tu que Lancelot est en danger ?

Merlin faisait les cent pas, à l'intérieur du salon.

-Morgane a appelé. Elle a eu une vision et Lancelot est en danger. Et je suis là, complètement inutile parce que je ne peux pas faire de magie tout seul, alors que je suis supposé être le plus grand magicien de tous les temps.

-Tu l'es ! s'exclama Arthur.

-Non, je suis un imbécile qui vomit sur les tapis ! dit Merlin, furieux.

-Parfois, admit Arthur, d'un ton ça fait longtemps que ça ne t'est plus arrivé, et...

-C'était une image ! dit Merlin, encore plus en colère. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles ce genre d'incident maintenant ! Ce n'est pas cette personne-là que j'ai envie d'être ! C'est le grand sorcier dont Morgane et Lancelot ont besoin !

-Je pourrais essayer de parler à Emrys, proposa Arthur, en faisant un pas vers lui. Je pourrais...

La porte d'en haut grinça, et Uther apparut au sommet des escaliers.

Il avait l'air très inquiet.

-Est-ce que tout va bien là en bas ? demanda-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous disputez, mais je vous ai entendus crier tous les deux, et je trouve que...

-Père, ce n'est pas le moment ! s'exclama Arthur, qui se sentait incapable de gérer les deux fronts à la fois.

-Ce n'est pas non plus le moment pour une scène de ménage... il est trois heures du matin et vous êtes en train de réveiller tout le monde...,s'indigna Uther. Qui plus est, je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore fait pour mettre Merlin dans un état pareil, mais pour qu'il soit aussi énervé, tu lui dois certainement des excuses, et...

-Ce n'est pas une scène de ménage, dit Arthur en pointant le doigt sur son père, courroucé. Nous ne sommes pas en train de nous disputer ! Et dans tous les cas, cette discussion ne concerne personne d'autre que...

-C'est ma magie ! rugit Merlin, hors de lui, en serrant les poings. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'un intermédiaire pour m'entendre avec elle ! Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle t'écoute plus que moi ! Ce n'est pas normal que je sois terrifié par elle ! Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ne me respecte pas !

Il y eut du bruit à l'étage. Thomas apparut à son tour, dépassa Uther et descendit les escaliers, les cheveux en l'air.  
-Euh... désolé, dit-il en arrivant à la hauteur d'Arthur et Merlin. C'est...Aithusa. Elle est en train de parler dans ma tête. Et elle dit que ça ne sert à rien de crier.

-Pour une fois, ce gros lézard n'a pas tort, marmonna Uther avec une grimace. Ce n'est certainement pas ça qui arrangera le problème.

Arthur roula des yeux et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Ils allaient bientôt avoir tout le 22 Bayswater Road sur le dos – comme d'habitude. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit en privé dans cette maison... Comme pour confirmer son pronostic, Uther les rejoignit au salon. Merlin était en train de foudroyer Thomas d'un regard incendiaire. Il était hérissé comme un chat en colère.  
-Dis à Aithusa que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Lancelot...

-Elle fait remarquer que ça ne se fait pas de menacer une Déesse, l'interrompit Thomas, qui avait l'air navré de devoir servir d'intermédiaire. Elle dit aussi que Lancelot est un chevalier et que les chevaliers mènent des vies dangereu...

-Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Merlin avait hurlé assez fort pour réveiller tout le quartier. Maintenant, il haletait, les yeux étincelants.

-Je vais être obligé de rester là à tourner en rond en attendant que Morgane arrive. Pendant _des heures. _Alors que je devrais être en train d'ouvrir la voie pour Kisori pour remettre les choses en ordre là-bas !

_-_C'est peut-être un peu ambitieux, comme programme, marmonna Uther.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe à Kisori ? demanda Mithian, en arrivant à son tour au salon en pyjama.

-Nous n'en savons rien, c'est bien ça le problème, lui répondit Thomas, d'un ton inquiet. Les informations sur la situation dans le Nord Kivu ont cessé d'être diffusées et nous n'avons reçu aucun message du dispensaire d'Espoir depuis des jours.

-Morgane a eu une vision, expliqua Arthur à Mithian. Lancelot est en danger...

-Quoi ? Comment ça, Lancelot est en danger... et Gauvain ? s'exclama Mithian. Il est là-bas, lui aussi, ce bougre d'imbécile toujours à courir après l'action parce qu'il est incapable de tenir en place et aussi peu foutu qu'il l'était à l'époque de Camelot d'envoyer des messages aux gens pour les tenir informés quand il part en vadrouille ! S'il a des problèmes, il est hors de question que je reste ici les bras croisés. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses fonctionnent entre nous !

_-_Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Merlin, d'une voix bouleversée, en les obligeant tous à se taire. Aucun de vous ne peut comprendre. Morgane et Lancelot sont mes amis. Et Morgane _compte _sur moi. Je ne peux pas lui faire défaut maintenant. Je ne peux pas...

_-_Morgane et Lancelot ? dit Uther, en haussant un sourcil intéressé.

_-Père, _s'indigna Arthur. .

_-_Quoi savoir si j'ai un beau-fils de plus m'intéresse j'ai bien le droit de poser la question...,coupa Uther

_-Ce n'est pas le moment !_

Arthur brandit son téléphone portable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?demanda Merlin en le suivant des yeux.

-J'appelle Morgane, dit Arthur d'un ton plat.

-Ca ne sert à rien ! s'écria le magicien. Je lui ai déjà parlé. Nous avons...

Arthur lui fit signe de se taire.

Merlin referma la bouche, les yeux étrécis par la colère à l'idée qu'une fois encore, ce soit Arthur qui prenne les choses en main alors qu'il se retrouvait comme un poids mort.

-Allo, Morgane ? C'est moi. Bien sûr que je suis réveillé. Merlin a essayé de contacter Emrys et ça n'a pas marché. Oui, il est furieux. Non, attends...Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu as vu précisément ?

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane était arrivée dans le hall de l'aéroport de Miami- bondé même en pleine nuit.

Elle était rassurée d'entendre Arthur aussi calme et aussi déterminé de l'autre côté du téléphone.  
Même s'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'aider...

Au moins savait-elle qu'elle n'était pas seule, avec cette vision horrible qui tournait dans sa tête.  
-Il y a des militaires à l'intérieur du village. Ils sont nombreux. Ils ont des armes. Ils semblent venir de deux factions différentes, mais ils sont alliés. Le dispensaire est barricadé. Les hommes en treillis chargent les barricades. Gauvain, Lancelot et Perceval combattent côte à côte... attends un instant.  
Morgane arriva face au guichet qui délivrait les billets d'avion.  
-J'ai besoin d'un vol urgent pour Londres,dit-elle au vendeur.

Celui-ci la dévisagea d'un regard torve et lui répondit :

-Il y a une liste d'attente, Madame.

-Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tous les vols sont pleins, les passagers supplémentaires doivent s'inscrire sur la liste d'attente. Quel est votre nom ?

-Morgane Pendragon.

-Bien !Vous êtes... la quinzième en lice pour le prochain en direction de Londres. Bon courage... il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'on vous appelle...c'est-à-dire, si une place se libère en dernière minute, et que les quatorze autres personnes inscrites avant vous décident de se désister.

Morgane sentit sa tension monter brutalement.  
-Ca ne va pas du tout, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.  
-Peut-être, Madame, mais c'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent, et il n'y a pas de traitement de faveur, expliqua le guichetier.

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Si elle avait eu sa magie, elle aurait foudroyé cet imbécile sur-place...

-J'AI UNE URGENCE ! tonna-t-elle.

-Comme les autres passagers..., contra-t-il.

Elle sentit un barrage céder en elle et se retrouva à hurler.

-NON, PAS COMME LES AUTRES PASSAGERS ! L'HOMME QUE J'AIME VA PEUT-ETRE MOURIR SI JE N'ATTRAPE PAS CET AVION !

Dans le salon du 22 Bayswater Road, Arthur écarta le téléphone de son oreille, les sourcils en l'air. Sa sœur l'avait assourdi. Et il ne put empêcher de sentir un sourire idiot monter à ses lèvres en pensant : _Morgane est amoureuse ! _Comme quoi, même l'impossible pouvait parfois se produire...  
-Voilà qui répond à la question du second beau-fils, dit Uther, d'un air ravi.

-Mais pas le problème du retour de Morgane à Londres, renchérit Merlin. A ce train-là elle n'aura pas le moindre vol avant des jours... ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible.

Uther soupira et ordonna à Arthur :

-Passe-moi Morgane.

-Pour quoi faire ?demanda son fils d'un air soupçonneux.

-Passe-la moi, c'est tout ! dit Uther en roulant des yeux. Pourquoi ne peux-tu jamais me faire confiance même pour les plus petites choses ? Il y a quand même certains détails pour lesquels je peux être utile...

-Très bien !

Arthur obéit à contre-coeur. Uther prit le téléphone.  
-Morgane ? dit-il d'un ton calme.

-Je suppose que c'est le moment où je regrette que tu n'aies pas un jet privé en plus d'un hélicoptère, répondit sa fille non sans ironie. Cet imbécile de guichetier refuse de comprendre ce que je suis en train de lui dire...

Uther entendit la voix indignée du guichetier dans l'oreillette.

-Menacer les employés de l'aéroport est passible d'une peine de...

-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Je n'ai menacé personne, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais mise à hurler le mot...

-Morgane..., intervint Uther avec fermeté, utiliser le mot « bombe » dans un aéroport est une très mauvaise idée aux Etats-Unis, alors tais-toi avant de te retrouver en prison ! Pour l'instant je peux encore t'aider mais s'ils envoient tout le personnel de l'aéroport pour t'arrêter dans les cinq prochaines secondes, je ne pourrai plus faire grand chose pour toi malgré toute ma bonne volonté... !

-M'aider comment ?

-Combien de passagers avant toi ?

-Quatorze, et je ne sais pas comment je vais bien pouvoir m'en débarrasser !

-Propose leur de l'argent,dit Uther.

-Pardon ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Va au point d'information pour passer une annonce au micro. Si l'un des passagers du vol accepte de reporter son voyage, tu lui offres 1000 dollars en cash et une nuit d'hôtel. Pour toutes les personnes inscrites avant toi sur liste d'attente, tu vas ensuite proposer une prime de 200 dollars par désistement.

-C'est comme ça que font les gens riches quand ils sont pressés ? dit Morgane, abasourdie. Parce que je trouve ça vraiment...

-Efficace, l'interrompit Uther. L'appât du gain règle tous les problèmes. Au diable les scrupules. Tu es riche, et pressée. Le 22 Bayswater Road a l'air d'être au bord de la guerre civile. Et il semblerait que ton fiancé ait besoin de ton aide...

-Je n'ai pas de fiancé ! rugit Morgane dans le téléphone.

-Très bien, comme tu voudras, dit Uther. Mais tu devrais quand même tester ma méthode.

-Je vous rappelle dans dix minutes. Et... au cas où ça marcherait... merci pour le tuyau, Papa.

Uther sourit quand Morgane raccrocha. _Merci pour le tuyau Papa _était plutôt un bon début pour une réconciliation.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Il faut réfléchir aux choses de manière censée, dit Gaïus, qui avait rejoint le salon à son tour, pendant qu'ils attendaient que Morgane les rappelle. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir de nouveau accès à tes pouvoirs, Merlin il faut savoir ce que tu comptes en faire une fois que Morgane sera de retour...

-Ouvrir un couloir jusqu'à Kisori, affirma Merlin.

-Mais tu as dit toi-même que ta magie ne fonctionnait pas en Afrique..., objecta Gaïus.

-Elle ne fonctionne pas aussi bien qu'ici. La distance géographique l'affaiblit, acquiesça Merlin. Et plus l'éloignement est grand, et plus l'énergie s'épuise vite... En Afrique du Nord, j'ai tenu deux jours avant de ne plus pouvoir utiliser ma magie que pour des sorts simples, mais Kisori se trouve bien plus au Sud. Il n'est pas du tout garanti que je puisse me servir de mes pouvoirs très longtemps ou très intensément si je traverse jusqu'au Kivu.

-De plus, si tu n'es plus présent en Albion pour tenir le mur, nous risquons de devoir faire face à une nouvelle série d'accidents ... , rappela Gaïus. Donc, même si tu ouvres un couloir, il n'est pas sage que tu perdes contact avec la terre d'Albion...

-J'ai une meilleure idée pour intervenir, affirma Merlin.. Au lieu de l'emprunter le couloir pour me déplacer en personne, je vais le consolider et le maintenir ouvert pour permettre à d'autres sorciers de traverser. Je pourrai leur servir d'ancrage en Albion et les alimenter à travers le portail, ce qui leur permettra d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs même aussi loin que Kisori.

-Si Morgane a vu juste, dit Uther, c'est une véritable armée qu'il va vous falloir affronter là-bas. Et des miliciens armés de mitrailleuses ! Je crois qu'il serait sage de songer à envoyer plus de deux personnes sur-place...

-Nos forces ne sont pas illimitées ! s'exclama Merlin.

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

-Tous les anciens disciples de l'Ile savent combattre, Merlin, dit-il d'une voix tendue. Nous avons fait Camlann nous pouvons gérer les situations d'urgence si les chevaliers de la table ronde et les gens de Kisori ont besoin de nous, nous nous tiendrons prêts.

-Amy et Mona ont dit qu'il y avait des nécromanciens sur-place, murmura Merlin, d'une voix altérée.

-Alors, dit Gaïus, nous aurons besoin de tout le monde.

-Les nouveaux disciples ne sont pas prêts ! protesta Merlin.

-Nous les entraînons depuis des semaines, répondit Thomas. Ils sont jeunes, mais ils ont déjà beaucoup appris. Si les nécromanciens sont nombreux, plus nous serons face à eux et plus nous aurons de chances de les arrêter.

-Mais est-ce que tu pourras gérer toutes ces choses en même temps ? demanda Arthur à Merlin, en le regardant avec inquiétude. Tenir le mur, garder le couloir ouvert, transfuser la magie à plus d'une trentaine de sorciers à des milliers de kilomètres de distance...tout ça au travers de ta connexion à Morgane... est-ce que ce n'est pas trop ambitieux ?

-Ce sera peut-être difficile... mais nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Merlin, en serrant les poings. Nous n'allons pas laisser Lancelot, Gauvain et Perceval seuls pour affronter tous les chefs de guerre du Kivu... sans parler de Mona et Amy, tout juste baptisées dans le pouvoir, qui sont incapables d'affronter à elles seules des adeptes de la magie du sang.

-Je t'aiderai à stabiliser le couloir, dit Arthur en posant sa main sur celle de Merlin.

-Je viens avec vous, dit Gwen, les sourcils froncés, en apparaissant à son tour au salon, Mordred sur ses talons.

Arthur voulut protester, mais elle le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

-Je ne maîtrise pas les pouvoirs de Galaad, Arthur, mais la magie qui émane de lui est très instinctive je suis certaine qu'elle s'adjoindra d'elle-même aux efforts des autres sorciers s'ils sont tous unis dans un même objectif.

-Et moi, je vais traverser ce foutu couloir quand il sera ouvert, et rejoindre Gauvain, affirma Mithian avec force.

-C'est de la folie, dit Arthur en secouant la tête. Tu n'es pas magicienne, Mithian, tu n'as pas d'armes pour...

-Pas d'armes ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça, rétorqua Mithian, les poings sur les hanches.

-Ton épée d'escrime n'est pas une arme, dit Arthur d'un ton agacé. Pas contre les mitrailleuses des hommes qui...

-Qui parle d'une épée d'escrime ? Ta sœur m'a offert son fusil de chasse, et un bon paquet de cartouches avec ça, dit Mithian, en haussant un sourcil. J'entends bien en faire bon usage quand je serai là-bas. Le premier qui essaiera de poser ses sales pattes sur mon Gauvain le regrettera amèrement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

A cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Léon et Elyan apparurent, de retour de soirée.

-Quant à moi, j'ai mon arme de service, dit Léon, bien qu'il n'ait rien suivi de la conversation qui avait précédé. Et si nos amis ont besoin de nous, il est hors de question que nous demeurions en arrière... magie ou pas.

-Les chevaliers de la table ronde sont toujours unis, approuva Elyan.  
Arthur ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Le téléphone sonnait à nouveau... ll décrocha et mit le haut parleur.

-La stratégie de Papa a payé, affirma Morgane. J'ai ma place. Je suis en salle d'embarquement, l'avion décolle dans une heure.

-Quand tu arriveras à Londres, dit Merlin, en prenant le téléphone à Arthur, ouvre un couloir en direction de la Source aussi tôt que possible pour nous y rejoindre. Nous t'attendrons tous là-bas. Et... Morgane...

-Oui ?

-Tu as ma promesse, dit Merlin, d'un ton résolu.

Morgane prit une profonde inspiration et souffla : « à dans sept heures ». Puis elle raccrocha le téléphone.

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Thomas.

-Lance un appel d'urgence à tous les disciples.

-Que dois-je leur dire ?

Merlin regarda Arthur, qui ancra son regard déterminé dans le sien.

-Rendez-vous à la Source dans une demi-heure, affirma-t-il sans hésiter. Gili, Alator et Wildor s'occuperont de ramasser les autres pour les conduire là-bas. Nous n'allons pas tourner en rond en attendant Morgane. Nous avons une attaque à organiser.

-Bien parlé, approuva Uther.

Et Arthur stupéfait l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe : « La famille Pendragon n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Ces sauvages vont voir ce qu'il leur en coûte de s'attaquer au fiancé de ma fille ».

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans le salon du 22 Bayswater Road, ne restaient plus que deux personnes silencieuses.

-Dis-moi que tu as vu ce que j'ai vu, dit Rolph à Alfred, d'un ton perplexe, après un moment.

-Tu veux dire, quand cette tache est apparue dans les airs, qu'un paysage s'est formé de l'autre côté, et qu'ils sont tous passés à travers la tache pour rentrer à l'intérieur du paysage ? Ou quand la tache a subitement disparu, et eux avec, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été là à peine un instant plus tôt ? demanda Alfred, du ton de la conversation, en installant le service à thé sur la table du salon.

-Eh bien les deux, dit Rolph, qui louchait toujours sur l'endroit où la tache s'était brutalement résorbée.

-J'ai vu ce que tu as vu, confirma le majordome.

-Oh.

Le chauffeur se gratta le menton puis signala :

-C'est plutôt... inhabituel.

-En effet, acquiesça Alfred. Mais tu connais la première règle du métier...

-Les employés de maison gardent pour eux tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de la maison ? se souvint Rolph, sans effort.

-Tous les employeurs ont leurs petites excentricités. Ne pas trop les questionner à ce sujet est le meilleur moyen de s'assurer une bonne retraite, approuva Alfred, d'un ton entendu.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? dit Rolph à son collègue, qui alignait flegmatiquement les assiettes.

-Eh bien : je prépare la table pour quand ils reviendront, dit Alfred, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Oui, mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Quelle question. Parce que je suis tout à fait certain qu'ils auront faim...


	22. Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

_**Krolyena : oui, c'est vrai que c'était un peu long, mais il faut bien planter le décor pour mettre en place une bataille magique des temps modernes :). Non, ce n'est pas la fin. Oui, j'étais dans la région Amérique du Sud-Antilles. Là je suis en métropole mais avec le décalage horaire je suis encore déphasé. Maintenant tu vois pourquoi c'était dur dur le déménagement.**_

_**FeeEli : les évènements se bousculent, là :) oui, Uther se croit bien dans une maison de fous, mais il commence à bien l'aimer cette maison :) Et le tuyau est un truc qui marche en vrai, je l'ai plusieurs fois vu faire dans les aéroports par des gens pressés XD**_

_**Lily Anna : l'équilibre reviendra ! mais c'est bien qu'il ne soit pas tout de suite là, ça corse un peu les choses ;) je vais te faire flipper encore un peu dans ce chapitre, je pense, je fais monter la pression avant la bataille ! et vous allez avoir quelques belles surprises pendant la bataille :) surtout de la part de quelqu'un que vous commencez à apprécier !**_

_**Ruby : je ne sais pas encore comment je vais gérer Mona, Amy et Paul pour l'instant :). Ils ont des choses plus importantes à gérer là tout de suite. Quant à Morgane... lol, mais vous croyez que Morgane va rendre les armes comme ça. Attendez de la voir quand elle ne sera plus en période de crise (et les hormones ne vont rien arranger !). J'aimais bien Eléna aussi :). **_

_**Violette : le problème, c'est que Morgane est vraiment, vraiment sous pression, et qu'ils sont chauds sur le timing. Mais bon je pense que ça va te plaire, la bataille va déménager ! quant à Merlin, oui, il finira par régler ses problèmes existentiels, mais franchement, pas tout de suite, j'aime bien qu'il galère un peu. Si il était débloqué direct, ce serait limite trop facile dans ce genre de configuration !**_

_**Shenendoah : et tu n'as encore rien vu pour Uther ;)**_

_**Julie : aaah, je n'ai pas lu ces Eddings-là (j'ai lu la Belgariade et la Mallorée, qui trouve que Polgarah a un lointain lien de parenté avec Morgane ?) mais la marche furtive est inspirée de la marche-vite de Robin Hobb dans sa série le Soldat Chamane ;). Je vais essayer de gérer Mona, Amy et Paul, pour l'instant l'objectif c'est la survie de tout le monde, je verrai les histoires de coeur après ? lol. Pour les autres mythologies, elles entreront sans doute en ligne de compte mais je ne sais pas si j'aprofondirai autant sinon je vais me peeeerdre dans ce bordel innommable que devient cette fic XD. Et... non, tu n'auras pas besoin de me tuer. SInon je t'ai casé tes deux chouchous dans ce chapitre... t'as vu ?**_

_**Tinette : merci ! j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur :)**_

_**Lena: ah ben Arthur contre Lancelot, Arthur se fait damer le pion direct pour les couches, mais Merlin contre Lancelot ? Lancelot va avoir de la concurrence XDXD. Sérieux je tripe aussi sur Merlin et Lancelot en super papas avec les portes bébés LOL. Ca va être épique. GoT oui j'ai regardé jusqu'à la fin de la saison 3 et j'attends avec impatience que Daenerys aille tout casser XD. **_

_**Zella Sentias : aucune source n'est mauvaise, tout est fonction des gens qui l'utilisent... les sorciers du Kivu ont pollué la source d'Afrique comme jadis les nécromanciens la source d'Albion, mais d'autres magiciens sont là pour contrebalancer ces effets...**_

_**Lele35 : eh oui, après un tome 1 où il n'y avait pas trop d'action ni de batailles, ça me manquait :). Donc youhou ! **_

_**Voilà, j'ai terminé de construire la tension.**_

_**Prochain chapitre, la bataille !**_

Paul et Matthias avaient reçu l'appel d'urgence destiné à mettre tous les disciples sur le qui-vive, et ils attendaient qu'Alator vienne les chercher pour les emmener à la Source. Ils étaient tous les deux chez Matthias, où Paul campait régulièrement depuis le début des vacances pour éviter de trop tourner en rond en l'absence de Mona, qui avait laissé un sérieux vide dans son existence.

Les parents de Matthias étaient absents. Le ramassage pourrait donc se faire au salon, où ils étaient en train d'attendre leur tour en rongeant leur frein.

Matthias suivait Paul des yeux depuis une bonne demi-heure : le jeune homme faisait les cent pas, complètement stressé. Il était nerveux depuis plusieurs jours, parce qu'il avait suivi les informations concernant la situation au Kivu. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Mona depuis son départ, et savoir qu'elle était peut-être en danger le mettait dans tous ses états depuis un bon moment. Le fait qu'il vive toujours chez les parents de la jeune fille, qui étaient, eux aussi, extrêmements inquiets, n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses. Mais apprendre tout à l'heure que les choses avaient dégénéré au point de nécessiter l'intervention massive des sorciers d'Albion avait été le coup de grâce. Matthias pouvait sentir l'angoisse irradier de Paul même en se tenant à dix pas de lui.

-Quand je pense que j'ai poussé Mona à partir en Afrique... , répéta-t-il, pour la quinzième fois. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Matthias soupira. C'était Paul qui voulait se lancer dans les études de psychologie à la fac, mais pour être honnête, c'était lui qui jouait les psychologues avec son ami depuis quelques semaines. Il avait passé des heures à écouter Paul lui parler de Mona : Mona qu'il avait poussée à partir en voyage sans lui, Mona qui lui manquait Mona qui ne tenait pas en place, Mona avec laquelle il ne savait pas quoi faire...

Matthias compatissait. Sincèrement. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, mais, étant donné la montagne de problèmes que cela semblait être, il n'était plus si pressé d'en trouver une...

Ceci étant dit, Paul ne semblait plus très sûr que Mona se considère encore comme sa petite amie, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment. Matthias s'était retrouvé bien embarrassé quand son ami lui avait demandé son avis sur le tour qu'avait pris leur vie intime avant que Mona ne parte pour l'Afrique.

Il considérait Paul comme son meilleur ami, et il aurait bien voulu pouvoir le conseiller, mais franchement : rien que le fait d'imaginer qu'il ait pu avoir des relations intimes avec Mona _tous les soirs _pendant _presque deux ans _le faisait ressembler à un extra-terrestre à ses yeux.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu beaucoup ? » lui avait-il demandé quand Paul lui avait expliqué la situation. «Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Mona qui bondit sur les gens », s'était défendu celui-ci. « Non pas que ce ne soit pas agréable... mais depuis quelques temps... elle a arrêté de faire ça, et ce n'est pas normal ». Matthias avait pensé très fort que Paul avait certainement un sens de la normalité quelque peu altéré après avoir partagé sa vie avec une jeune fille qui portait des grandes cuissardes noires pour aller au lit et qui semblait avoir pour habitude de violer les gens jusqu'à trois fois par jour... mais le dire à voix haute n'aurait pas servi à grand chose !

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, promit Matthias. Nous arriverons à temps pour l'aider, tu verras.  
-Elle a un tel talent pour se mettre dans les ennuis... , souffla Paul, les larmes aux yeux. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle aime ça ! Et les défis qu'elle se lance à elle-même sont toujours si impossibles... comme si elle avait quelque chose à se prouver à elle-même en se jetant dans la bagarre à corps perdu... Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui soit aussi irréfléchi, ou aussi brave ou qui ait un tel talent pour se mettre en danger... Il faut absolument que nous la sortions du pétrin où elle s'est fourrée... sinon, elle finira par avoir de vrais problèmes, et alors...

Matthias loucha sur lui.

-Paul... C'est de Mona que nous parlons, pas d'une pauvre jeune fille sans défense. C'est possible qu'elle se fasse des ennemis, mais si c'est le cas, crois-moi, elle leur en fera voir de toutes les couleurs. Et au final ce sera certainement eux qui en baveront le plus ! Personnellement, si je devais la trouver en travers de ma route, je serais tout sauf rassuré...

Paul secoua la tête.  
-Je sais que vous pensez tous... que Mona est plus ou moins la fille de Terminator... ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, dit-il en regardant Matthias avec des yeux désespérés. Et j'avoue que parfois... elle en a l'air. Mais au fond, elle n'a rien à voir avec l'image qu'elle donne. Je la connais sans doute mieux que personne, et il y a une chose que je peux te dire à son sujet, sans le moindre doute possible. Derrière les peintures de guerre... derrière le cynisme et l'air sûr de soi... c'est la personne la plus généreuse qui puisse exister, et elle est prête à aller très loin pour ceux qu'elle aime. C'est ça qui m'effraie, Matthias. Je sais qu'elle ne reculera devant rien pour défendre ses amis s'ils sont menacés. Même si ça signifie faire quelque chose de vraiment très stupide.

Matthias frissonna à ces mots.

-Nous arriverons à temps, répéta-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue plus ferme.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

S'il y avait une chose que Wildor ne supportait pas, c'était que Morgane soit malheureuse.

Il avait grandi à l'écart des autres dans sa première vie, dans un petit village où ses propres parents,, frères et soeurs le considéraient avec suspiscion parce qu'il était bizarre. Il avait connu la solitude, les moqueries et la peur, jusqu'au jour où il avait failli mourir brûlé aux mains des siens à cause de ses pouvoirs. Mais alors qu'il était en proie au désespoir, ligoté sur un bûcher, entouré de visages hostiles, Morgane était arrivée, les yeux brûlants d'indignation et de courroux. Elle l'avait libéré et elle l'avait emmené avec elle. Il se souvenait encore du ton de sa voix quand elle l'avait obligé à la regarder en répétant : « Wildor, tu n'es pas un monstre tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas un monstre ». Il avait treize ans et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer. Mais cette femme, dont tout le monde disait qu'elle était démoniaque, l'avait serré contre elle avec la jalousie et la fureur d'une mère, et elle lui avait promis qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Bien qu'ils aient des âges différents dans cette existence, Wildor considérait toujours la Grande Prêtresse de la magie comme sa véritable mère, celle qui l'avait enfanté dans la magie, celle qui l'avait aimé comme son enfant. Autrefois, elle l'avait tiré des flammes, dans cette époque, elle l'avait arraché aux mains de la drogue. Quels que soient les pans de sa mémoire dans lesquels il aille chercher, son visage était toujours synonyme d'amour, un amour inaliénable, féroce et puissant comme la vie, un amour qui ressemblait à celui des dragons.

Il se souvenait d'avoir développé un sommeil extrêmement léger pour pouvoir être présent au plus vite aux côtés de Morgane, quand il l'entendait pleurer la nuit, sur l'Ile des Bénis. La première fois que c'était arrivé, voir la femme forte et courageuse qui l'avait arraché au bûcher sangloter, terrifiée, à cause de ses cauchemars, lui avait retourné le cœur d'une manière qu'il aurait été bien en peine de décrire. A compter de cette nuit, il s'était juré que dans ses moments de ténèbres, Morgane ne serait plus jamais seule.

Il savait, au dernier message qu'elle lui avait envoyé avant de monter dans l'avion, qu'elle était exactement dans le même état aujourd'hui qu'elle l'avait été, durant toutes ces nuits interminables où le refus d'un destin funeste lui avait fait garder ses visions pour elle-même. A Camlann, ses disciples s'étaient battus par amour pour elle.

C'était le moment où jamais de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux comme autrefois.

L'alerte déclencha d'anciens réflexes qui trahissaient l'organisation des magiciens au temps de Camelot.

Wildor et Gili firent passer tous les anciens disciples sur l'Ile des Bénis pendant que Thomas gérait les habitants du 22 Bayswater Road, et qu'Alator s'occupait des membres de la nouvelle Table Ronde.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une heure pour finaliser le grand rassemblement à côté de l'autel de la Source.

L'ambiance était à la fois sérieuse et tendue.

Après une brève mise au point entre les responsables pour préciser la situation, le temps de coordonner les troupes arriva.

Arthur, qui était leur chef naturel, prit la parole pour expliquer la vision de Morgane et la situation supposée du village de Kisori. Tout le monde resta coi, écoutant ce qu'il avait à dire, avec la conscience aiguë que l'heure était grave.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Uther se rappelait du temps de Camelot, où Arthur dirigeait les opérations en son nom à la tête des chevaliers du royaume. Aujourd'hui, c'était des magiciens que commandait son fils, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation un brin ironique, mais malgré tout, il reconnaissait dans le jeune homme qui présidait à l'assemblée des sorciers les qualités que son héritier avait eues jadis.

Sérieux, concentration, efficacité, Arthur était en train de se préparer au combat.

Maintenant que l'heure était aux choses graves, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace en lui du petit effronté plongé en pleine crise d'adolescence qui régnait sur le 22 Bayswater Road.

La mâchoire tendue, le regard solennel, Arthur avait incontestablement un je ne sais quoi qui respirait la royauté, le même qu'il avait eu quand il avait convoqué la Déesse de la Magie elle-même à la pointe d'Excalibur. Il donnait l'image d'un homme fort, et capable, et Uther avait du mal à superposer cette image avec celle du garçon en robe rose qui lui avait ouvert la porte quelques semaines plus tôt. En un sens, il admirait son fils, de parvenir à être tant de choses à la fois sans accepter d'être réduit à aucune d'entre elles. Mais il ne le lui aurait jamais dit, pas même sous la torture.

-Voici le plan du village de Kisori, dit Arthur, à ses troupes assemblées.

Wildor, qui lui servait d'assistant pour l'occasion, matérialisa la maquette du village en trois dimensions, reconstituée d'après les images postées sur le site internet d'Espoir et les descriptions de Lancelot.  
-D'après les visions de Morgane, la population s'est barricadée à l'intérieur du dispensaire de cette manière-là.

Wildor matérialisa les barricades, et la population du village retranchée à l'intérieur des murs sur la maquette pour permettre à l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

-Les gens essuyeront une charge directe de la part des miliciens qui prendra probablement cette forme...

L'image s'anima, représentant la charge des criminels de guerre qui remontaient du village vers le dispensaire ils chargeaient en courant, leurs mitrailleuses à la main.  
Arthur continua d'une voix tendue :  
-Dès l'arrivée de Morgane, Merlin ouvrira un couloir en arrière de la ligne de front pour vous permettre de prendre les miliciens à revers.

A nouveau, Wildor matérialisa l'emplacement.

-Vous devrez vous tenir prêts à agir, car vous passerez au travers pour organiser une frappe collective dans laquelle il vous faudra répondre aux exigences de rapidité et d'efficacité. L'effet de surprise, allié à une intervention bien organisée, devrait vous permettre de neutraliser l''attaque sans pertes. Pour cette opération, Merlin vous guidera à distance à travers la magie, mais vous combattrez sous la direction de Morgane. Elle n'assistera pas à la phase préparatoire, votre commandant de terrain sera donc Alator.

Le Catha hocha gravement la tête.

-Gili et Wildor seront ses deux capitaines, poursuivit Arthur.

Les deux jeunes gens firent un pas en avant.

-Gili coordonnera plus particulièrement les sorciers de la nouvelle Table ronde, aidé. Wildor mènera les anciens disciples de l'Ile des Bénis et Thomas se chargera de la protection des non-magiciens. Vous devrez respecter leurs consignes et vous fier à leur appréciation...

Mithian, Elyan et Léon échangèrent un regard. La princesse brandissait le fusil de chasse de Morgane.Léon avait emporté son arme de service et trouvé un pistolet supplémentaire qu'il avait donné à Elyan. Aucun d'eux n'était particulièrement rassuré à l'idée de se retrouver en pleine bataille magique, mais aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu, non plus, rester en arrière à attendre. Mithian bouillonnait littéralement à l'idée de rejoindre Gauvain. Elyan et Léon n'auraient jamais laissé leurs anciens camarades se débrouiller sans eux. Arthur avait eu beau argumenter, il était certains ordres qu'ils ne suivraient jamais...

-Pour vous préparer à la bataille, dit Arthur, je vais maintenant laisser la parole à Merlin.

Le jeune magicien, se tenait aux côtés de Gwen, parlant avec elle à voix basse. Quand Arthur l'appela, il redressa la tête et s'avança face à ses troupes d'un pas presque militaire. Comme Arthur, il était changé par la situation, le visage sombre et préoccupé, les yeux étonamment sérieux. Il semblait presque avoir dix années de plus...

Uther ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur : il n'aimait pas voir Merlin aussi grave. Il s'était habitué à son air perpétuellement enjoué et à son humour omniprésent, et il se fit la réflexion que si Merlin devait un jour devenir _vraiment _sérieux, ses expressions éloquentes et ses grands gestes fleuris lui manqueraient terriblement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa que que toutes les choses qu'il avait d'abord détestées chez son beau-fils faisaient partie des raisons pour lesquelles il l'appréciait aujourd'hui. Non, comme une simple connaissance... mais comme un membre de sa famille, à part entière. Un étrange sentiment de fierté vint l'envahir. Il avait une _grande _famille, qui comprenait maintenant une belle fille et _deux _beaux-fils

Quel qu'ait pu être son avis sur Lancelot Dulac dans sa première vie, Uther avait vu assez de lui dans celle-ci pour se rendre compte que ce garçon était diablement bien élevé et très courageux et il n'allait certainement pas mettre des bâtons dans les roues à un homme capable de maîtriser Morgane ce seul exploit, de son point de vue, relevait du miracle, et Lancelot bénéficiait de son admiration éternelle pour l'avoir accompli... Qui plus est, il avait été casque bleu, il présidait une structure qu'il avait montée lui-même, il était le meilleur ami de Merlin, et l'homme de confiance d'Arthur. Que _Morgane _ait pu lui ramener le gendre idéal le laissait émerveillé face aux bonnes surprises que pouvaient réserver la vie...

Et peut-être qu'avec elle, au moins, il aurait un mariage classique... ce qui l'aiderait à accepter le principe du ménage à trois ? Un sur deux dans la tradition, après tout, ce n'était pas si mal...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Certains d'entre vous n'ont pas été formés à la magie de combat, dit Merlin, en regardant ses disciples. Elle n'est pas plus compliquée qu'une autre, mais nécessite de bons réflexes. Vous allez tous travailler par deux. Pendant la bataille, vous vous occuperez de votre ailier en priorité.Votre rôle sera de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive et de veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ne vous laissez surtout pas séparer quand vous serez plongés dans l'action.

-Ne cherchez pas à faire joli quand vous pratiquerez la magie en situation de combat, reprit Alator, qui marchait de long en large aux côtés du jeune sorcier. Elle est simple et sans fioritures ! Il y a deux sorts principaux que vous allez employer. Le premier est le sort du bouclier, qui vous permettra de protéger : premièrement, vous-même et votre binôme deuxièmement les personnes en danger que vous localiserez dans votre proximité immédiate. Le second est le sort de frappe à distance, que vous allez employer pour neutraliser l'ennemi, et dont la puissance peut être régulée au cas par cas.

-En situation de danger direct et critique, dit Gaïus, vous pourrez être amenés à tuer votre ennemi pour vous défendre nos ennemis sont des criminels aguerris et ils ne chercheront pas à vous épargner, vous devez donc les empêcher d'agir en priorité. Toutefois, notre déontologie nous prescrit de ne pas employer la magie à dessein dans le but de donner la mort et je vous demande d'éviter autant que possible d'en arriver là. Je vous conseille donc de moduler la puissance de votre _flyerdrach _pour assommer votre adversaire plutôt que pour l'éliminer.

-Les sortilèges du bouclier et de la frappe à distance sont les seuls qui vous seront nécessaires, affirma Alator, qui s'adressait maintenant aux nouveaux magiciens impressionnés. Bien que votre magie soit instinctive, vous devrez utiliser les formulations orales pour l'employer afin de la canaliser. C'est pour les cibler correctement vos ennemis que vous devrez vous concentrer. Au sein de votre binôme, vous allez déterminer un défenseur et un attaquant. Une fois ces rôles attribués, vous les conserverez pendant toute l'opération par mesure de sécurité.

-En cas d'attaque par magie noire, reprit Merlin, vous allez ressentir une sensation de malaise accompagnée de douleurs intenses. Mais dans la mesure où cette magie provient d'une autre Source que celle que vous utiliserez, ces douleurs devraient rester supportable car extérieures à vos perceptions de magiciens. Si ces symptômes se déclenchent, cherchez à localiser votre attaquant pour le neutraliser au plus vite. Si vous n'êtes pas en capacité de riposter, adressez-vous à votre binôme afin qu'il s'en charge pour vous. C'est le seul moyen d'action efficace.

-Nous allons maintenant passer aux exercices, affirma Gili. Formez vos binômes, montez vos boucliers. Thomas, Blanche, Séléné, Jède et Grèse vous serviront de cibles mobiles vous devez les attaquer. Alator, Wildor, et moi-même, serons en position offensive, vous devrez donc éviter nos attaques. Nous allons contrôler la puissance de nos charges, mais sachez que si vous êtes touchés, vous serez assommés. En situation, les tirs seront à balles réelles. Tout ceci est destiné à vous permettre de prendre conscience du niveau de maîtrise nécessaire pour participer à la bataille. Tous ceux qui ne l'auront pas atteint ne seront pas admis à participer au combat.

Les disciples se mirent en position sur l'île, formant leurs duos. Puis, sur un _shielderack _généralisé, ils activèrent leurs boucliers de lumière bleue. Les cibles mobiles s'élevèrent dans les airs. Thomas, Blanche, Séléné, Jède et Grèse étaient rompus à ce type d'exercice, pour l'avoir pratiqué dans l'arène de l'Ile des Bénis aux temps de Camelot, et ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres en reprenant leurs anciennes pratiques malgré la gravité de la situation. Quand Alator,Wildor et Gili activèrent leurs pouvoirs, Merlin donna le signal, et les frappes démarrèrent. Lentement, au début,puis de plus en plus vite, d'attaque en contre-attaque, le décor de l'île s'anima de couleurs et de mouvements, comme si tous les magiciens présents sur l'île dansaient un gigantesque ballet.

Uther était fasciné par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les sphères bleues des boucliers rayonnaient autour des duos les salves de pouvoir des tirs fusaient de toutes parts à chaque fois que l'un des magiciens était touché, il changeait la couleur de son bouclier pour montrer aux autres qu'il était hors combat au début, la scène toute entière clignotait parce que les jeunes magiciens encore inexpérimentés avaient du mal à réguler leurs boucliers pour éviter les tirs mais au fur et à mesure du temps, l'entraînement devint de plus en plus intéressants. La configuration attaquant/ attaqués changea quand Alator répartit ses troupes en deux équipes pour compliquer l'entraînement. Les jeunes gens qui y participaient étaient tous disciplinés et concentrés à la tâche.

-Alors, mon vieil ami... impressionné ? dit Gaïus à Uther.

-C'est... surprenant, reconnut l'ancien roi, en hochant la tête. Au-delà de leurs pouvoirs... les règles de leur entraînement ne sont pas si différentes de celles d'une armée régulière. Et je trouve qu'ils s'en sortent plutôt bien pour des gens qui n'ont que peu de pratique. J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour affronter l'ennemi contre lequel ils se préparent... les génocidaires du Kivu ne sont pas une cible facile.

Uther jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin qui était debout, immobile, les yeux clos.

-Que fait-il ? demanda-t-il, avec curiosité.

Gaïus sourit.

-Il les alimente... et il les guide. Toute la magie qui est présente ici passe par lui.

Uther esquissa un sourire déconcerté.

-Il pourrait arrêter cette guerre à lui seul s'il avait ses pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si elle se passait en Albion, sans aucun doute, acquiesça Gaïus.

-Toute cette puissance... et il reste tellement humble, murmura Uther. Tu as vraiment été un bien meilleur père pour lui, autrefois, que je ne l'ai été pour Arthur. Tu peux être fier de toi...

-Arthur est un bon garçon, dit Gaïus, avec un hochement de tête.

-Oui, et c'est aussi un grand chef mais c'est à Merlin qu'il le doit, dit Uther, avec une grimace. Pas à moi. Et c'est ça qu'il ne cesse de me rappeler quand il m'envoie sur les roses.

Son regard s'éclaira de fierté et il ajouta :

-Regarde-les, tous les deux. Ils forment le meilleur de tous les binômes qui se trouvent ici.

Gaïus eut un sourire.

-Disons qu'ils sont le binôme le plus expérimenté de tous en matière de magie, dit-il, en hochant la tête.

-Et Morgane?dit Uther, en jetant un coup d'oeil à son vieil ami.

-Morgane n'est le binôme de personne, dit Gaïus en riant. Elle est trop indépendante pour ça.

-C'est compter sans le gros lézard blanc, je suppose.

-Oh ! Il serait bien irréaliste de penser que même une Déesse pourrait réussir à lui faire faire ce dont elle n'a pas envie...

-Oui mais comment est-elle ? En tant que magicienne.

-Elle est la plus proche d'entre tous d'égaler Merlin, dit Gaïus, avec un hochement de tête. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est notre Grande Prêtresse...et il ne faut pas oublier, que c'est elle qui a renversé la bataille à Camlann.

-J'espère qu'elle renversera aussi l'issue de la bataille de Kisori. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour... mais ce monde a besoin de la magie. De _cette _magie.

Gaïus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Uther, tu es la preuve vivante que rien n'est jamais perdu pour personne.

-Je suis content que nous fassions partie de la même famille, Gaïus, dit Uther, en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Gaïus, avant de reprendre d'un ton dégagé : maintenant, il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir... comment se porte _ta _magie ?

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Au 22 Bayswater Road, Rolph dévala les escaliers en panique après avoir fait un petit tour par sa chambre.

-Alfred ? Alfred !

-Oui, Rolph, qu'y a-t-il encore ? soupira le majordome qui s'était mis à la préparation du repas.

-Je ne retrouve plus mon pistolet ! s'exclama Rolph.

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdu..., répondit Alfred en le regardant avec sur son visage une expression qui disait clairement ce qu'il pensait d'une telle insouciance.

-Je ne suis pas tête en l'air je suis garde du corps, protesta Rolph. Quelqu'un a fouillé dans mes affaires... !

-Qui ferait une chose pareille !

-Je crois... je crois que c'est Monsieur, dit Rolph, en avalant sa salive.

-Monsieur n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Que veux-tu qu'il fasse avec un pistolet ?

-J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas décidé de tuer Monsieur Arthur parce qu'il l'a énervé une fois de trop, dit le garde du corps horrifié.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Alors, Gaïus ?

Le vieil homme arrondit les yeux.

-Eh bien... pas trop mal, il me semble.

-Bien, dit Uther.

-Mais pourquoi cette quest...

L'ancien roi écarta un pan de sa veste et montra l'arme de service de Rolph qu'il avait empruntée avant de monter dans le couloir pour l'île.

-Uther... mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Gaïus, sous le choc.

-Si tu crois que je vais laisser ma fille partir seule à la rencontre d'une bande de génocidaires fous-furieux, je crois que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le penses, rétorqua Uther, en haussant un sourcil. Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je ne suis pas complètement inutile, et il est hors de question que Morgane parte seule à Kisori. Je sais qu'elle est puissante, mais elle est aussi sanguine et impulsive et la magie est sa seule arme. Si les choses tournent court, pour une raison ou pour une autre, je veux être là pour pouvoir la couvrir. C'est pourquoi je te demande comment se porte ton _shielderack. _Il me semble que moi aussi, je vais avoir besoin d'un binôme...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans les collines du Kivu avait commencé au cœur de la nuit le plus grand rassemblement de miliciens toute l'histoire de la région. Les hommes de Diklan et de Natanramia en faisaient partie, mais d'autres groupuscules isolés s'étaient joints à eux pour l'offensive, alertés par l'histoire de la sorcière de Lagos et par la résistance inacceptable qu'avaient commencée les habitants de Kisori.

Depuis toujours, les villageois du Nord-Kivu étaient à la merci des chefs de guerre ceux-ci les considéraient comme des êtres inférieurs dont ils se servaient sans scrupules selon leur bon plaisir. Ils les faisaient travailler ou se servaient du fruit de leur travail, ils s'accaparaient leurs femmes, ils volaient leurs enfants pour les transformer en soldats, parce qu'ils étaient forts, parce qu'avec leurs armes ils en avaient acquis le droit.

Et voilà que cette étrangère – cette sorcière du Nigéria – était venue sur leur territoire, et leur avait jeté un défi...

Mais elle n'était pas ici chez elle, et elle ne le serait jamais.

Ils se chargeraient de le lui faire comprendre.

Les hommes en treillis pullulaient dans la campagne certains étaient arrivés à pied, d'autres étaient entassés par dizaines dans leurs voitures tout terrains beaucoup n'étaient que des enfants, avec des casques trop grands, armés de mitrailleuses et drogués à l'alcool pour oublier la peur qui venait avec le combat. Ils tiraient des salves en l'air, parlaient fort, s'invectivaient les uns les autres, et durcissaient leurs regards en exhibant leurs armes quand ils étaient confrontés à une faction anciennement adverse. Quelques morts accidentelles avaient déjà eu lieu au cours de la nuit, suite à des rixes qui avaient mal tourné.

Néanmoins, tous étaient rassemblés dans une même certitude.

Koffi Sambo, dont le nom et l'influence étaient immenses, combattrait de leur côté accompagné des plus redoutables sorciers de la région, pour en finir avec la sorcière de Lagos à tout jamais et prouver qu'ils étaient les plus forts.

Toutes les factions qui s'étaient entretuées dans le Nord Kivu jusqu'à ce jour étaient présentes, attirées par la promesse d'une grande victoire qui se poursuivrait ensuite par la frappe finale sur Butembo.

Diklan avait fait des promesses à tous ceux qui soutiendraient son offensive. Une fois débarrassés des forces de l'armée démocratique à Butembo, il nommerait Natanramia et les autres à des postes importants. Ils pourraient profiter des richesses qu'ils tireraient du commerce du diamant et du coltane. Ils n'auraient plus à se cacher dans la jungle. Ils consolideraient leurs bases à Butembo puis étendraient leur domination jusqu'au Sud du Kivu. Et un jour, le Kivu tout entier leur appartiendrait, et l'Etat du Congo ne pourrait plus rien faire pour le leur reprendre.

Tout cela serait possible grâce à Sambo, à Zalaka, et aux cinquante sorciers qu'il avait rassemblés derrière eux en l'espace de bien peu de jours. Aujourd'hui, les magiciens ne resteraient pas en arrière pour répondre à l'affront qui leur avait été fait, ils monteraient avec les soldats sur le front et feraient parler le pouvoir de la foudre et du fer.

Le spectacle de leur pratique, habituellement destinée aux seuls initiés, s'offrirait à tous les regards.

Et tous ceux qui les verraient combattre trembleraient devant eux...

Les derniers jours leur avaient permis d'effectuer leurs préparatifs.

Sambo et Zalaka avaient longuement parlementé ensemble et des sacrifices de sang avaient été faits.

Les deux magiciens avaient essayé de localiser la sorcière de Lagos en alliant leurs forces, mais elle était difficile à trouver quand elle n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs, et ils ne l'avaient sentie nulle part à travers la Source, comme si elle était protégée par un bouclier d'invisibilité à moins qu'elle ne parvienne à se connecter que temporairement, et qu'elle reste inaccessible quand elle ne l'était pas...

Ce mystère avait été long à éclaircir. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas en contact direct avec les Dieux qu'ils servaient, les vaudous qu'utilisaient Sambo et Zalaka leur étaient habituellement d'une aide précieuse pour obtenir ce genre d'informations, parce qu'ils circulaient librement à travers la Source, où résidaient les Dieux. Mais les vaudous eux-mêmes n'avaient que des réponses dithyrambiques à offrir; selon certains, la sorcière était une novice inexpérimentée aux pouvoirs aléatoires, et ne représentait aucun danger. Selon d'autres, elle était puissante et bénéficiait d'une alliée plus dangereuse encore, dont le nom était imprononçable...

Quand ils avaient décidé de basculer du côté obscur de la magie, Sambo et Zalaka avaient poursuivi et éliminé impitoyablement les magiciens qui condamnaient leurs pratiques il ne leur restait que très peu d'opposants dans le Nord-Kivu, et ceux-ci se cachaient. Mais le Congo était vaste il existait d'autres régions, d'autres lieux. Et ils savaient qu'ils avaient des ennemis parmi les utilisateurs de la Source.

Mais un jour, ils deviendraient assez nombreux pour prendre son contrôle.

Quant à Amy Kitchaka, la sorcière de Lagos, elle se manifesterait sans doute au début de l'attaque, et ils se tiendraient prêts à la neutraliser.

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, dit Diklan d'un ton embrasé. Aujourd'hui est le jour où nous reprenons le Nord-Kivu. Aujourd'hui est le jour où nous prouvons à tous ceux qui tenteront de se dresser contre nous que les plus puissants sorciers de notre pays sont à nos côtés. Nous allons faire de Kisori un exemple, pour tous ceux qui seront tentés de se dresser contre nous, et reprendre cette région qui nous appartient pour régner sur elle comme ses seuls maîtres.

Les mitrailleuses tirèrent, les moteurs s'allumèrent. Les hommes partirent au pas de charge, en direction de Kisori.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Ca va aller, Merlin ?

Le jeune magicien hocha la tête et sourit à Gwen qui pressait ses mains dans les siennes. Les dernières heures avaient exigé de lui un contrôle intense, mais il savait que ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il aurait à fournir quand Morgane réapparaîtrait, et malgré l'épuisement dans lequel il se trouvait, il n'aurait pas pu être mieux préparé à ce qui l'attendait.  
Son amie étincelait de lumière bleue, comme si elle était un astre, mais ici, sur l'Ile des Bénis, il n'était pas nécessaire de réprimer la magie qui flamboyait tout autour d'elle, et il y avait quelque chose d'enchanteur à la voir ainsi entourée d'éclaboussures enchantées. Elle était restée en retrait jusqu'ici, mais le fait de sentir sa présence bienveillante lui procurait un certain apaisement au milieu de tous les efforts de concentration qu'il avait faits pour alimenter les disciples et réguler leur consommation magique pendant leurs exercices.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider, lui dit Gwen, d'un air désolé.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de savoir, lui répondit-il, après un instant d'hésitation. Galaad a hérité d'une part d'Emrys. Quand Morgane sera là... quand je récupèrerai mon pouvoir à travers le canal qui existe entre nous... je pense qu'Emrys reconnaîtra Emrys et s'orientera d'elle-même vers le bon chemin. J'ai juste besoin... d'être en contact avec toi.

Elle hocha la tête, le regard solennel, et pressa sa main plus fermement.

-Morgane devrait bientôt attérir, dit Arthur en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Après six heures d'exercices acharnés, les disciples avaient enfin arrêté leur entraînement.  
Ils se tenaient sur le qui-vive, en ordre de bataille, prêts à foncer à travers le couloir dès qu'il s'ouvrirait.

Arthur s'approcha de l'autel de la Source.

Il prit les mains de Merlin et Gwen dans les siennes et il leur adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Nous avons une grande mission à accomplir ensemble aujourd'hui, leur dit-il.

-J'espère que tout ira bien, souffla Merlin. J'espère que je réussirai à alimenter toutes les connexions des disciples à distance, tout en gardant le couloir ouvert. Ca va être extrêmement éprouvant.

-Je sais, Merlin. Mais nous allons réussir, dit Arthur, avec détermination. Tu transmettras la charge, je te servirai de stabilisateur, et tes disciples se chargeront du reste. Ils ont été bien formés. Tout se passera bien pour eux. Et je ne te lâcherai pas. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Merlin hocha courageusement la tête, renforcé par la présence de ses deux amis.

A eux trois, il savait qu'ils étaient capables de faire l'impossible.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

_Nous arrivons à l'aéroport de Londres dans vingt minutes. Mesdames et Messieurs, préparez-vous à l'atterrissage..._

Morgane était prête. Tendue comme un arc, prête à bondir. Au point qu'elle craignait de ne pas survivre à ce vol...

Vingt minutes...

Elle regarda l'image de Lancelot, qui dansait sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-_Tu l'aimes, _dit la voix d'Aithusa dans sa tête, encore étouffée par la distance.

Morgane sentait la magie danser presque à sa portée, mais pas encore. Elle sentit sa frustration augmenter d'un cran.

-_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il était en danger ? _répondit-elle, avec rage.

-_Il est parti dans l'un des endroits les plus dangereux de la planète. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? _rétorqua la dragonne._  
-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce dont je parle, _s'énerva Morgane. _Je parle de la vision. Elle aurait dû m'arriver bien avant, mais tu l'as filtrée._

_-C'est toi qui es partie à l'autre bout du monde, là où je ne pouvais pas t'atteindre, parce que tu n'avais pas envie de discuter, _se hérissa Aithusa. _Tu es une prêtresse désobéissante qui n'en fais jamais qu'à sa tête..._

_-Te revoilà encore avec ça !_

_-... mais tu es ma prêtresse, et je t'aime quand même, _continua la dragonne, sans hésiter. _Ne me reproche pas de chercher parfois à te protéger tu as assez souffert dans ta première vie, et je fais peser assez d'exigences sur tes épaules._

_-Tu n'as pas à filtrer mes visions !_

_-Je fais ce que je juge le mieux..._

_-S'il meurt..._

Morgane entendit le rire d'Aithusa dans sa tête.

_-Tu l'aimes vraiment._

_-Ce n'est pas la question !_

_-Non, c'est un effet secondaire, _répondit la dragonne. _Mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre : le renforcement de l'attachement était à prévoir..._

Morgane entendit une voix indignée qui ressemblait à celle de Freya.

-_Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer comme des chiffonnières toutes les deux, _s'indigna-t-elle. _Nous devons sauver Lancelot !_

_-Ton équipe est prête, _dit Aithusa. _Quand tu auras posé le pied à Londres, l'intervention pourra être déclenchée en moins de dix secondes._

_-Mais pourra-t-elle l'être à temps ? _demanda Morgane, oppressée.

-_A ta place, je ne m'éterniserais pas pour les formalités de douane, _répondit Aithusa d'un ton plat.

Et Morgane la haït par toutes les fibres de son être broyé par l'angoisse.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les troupes du FDLR et du M23 marchaient sur Kisori...la sentinelle les avait vues dépasser le point de sécurité une demi-heure plus tôt. Les miliciens feraient irruption à l'intérieur du village d'une minute à l'autre.

Lancelot savait que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard.

Mais il avait prié chaque jour pour que ce ne soit pas celui de l'attaque à venir avec l'impression d'être en sursis.

Après une longue réflexion, les habitants de Kisori avaient décidé de ne pas évacuer le village, mais de rester pour le défendre. La vérité, c'était qu'ils n'auraient pu aller nulle part pour être en sécurité : en direction du Butembo, ils risquaient de tomber sur les forces du M23 en direction des collines, le FDLR les encerclait comme dans un étau les cachettes en rase campagne, qui étaient sûres autrefois, avaient été explorées par les miliciens depuis leur dernière altercation il n'en était aucune qui soit suffisamment secrète pour les protéger ou empêcher leurs ennemis de les débusquer.

Alors, plutôt que de se séparer, plutôt que de tenter leur chance chacun pour soi, ils avaient décidé qu'ils resteraient ensemble pour défendre Kisori, et pour combattre.

Ces derniers jours, ils avaient travailler à fortifier le dispensaire. Ils avaient dressé des barricades pour bloquer les tirs, ils avaient barré les fenêtres et les portes avec des planches, ils avaient étudié la meilleure conduite à tenir en cas d'attaque.

Les personnes âgées, les enfants et les blessés étaient rassemblés dans la pièce la mieux abritée, derrière une porte plusieurs fois verrouillée, avec pour consigne de rester couchés au sol afin de ne pas être touchés par les tirs perdus.

Francis, avec sa jambe blessée, et Rosalie, qui savait réconforter les plus effrayés, étaient tous les deux enfermés avec eux, armés de mitrailleuses pour pouvoir les défendre en dernier recours.

Les autres hommes de Kisori étaient sur la ligne de front, prêts à se battre leurs femmes étaient juste derrière eux, armées elles aussi, après s'être fait la promesse que cette fois, aucune d'elle ne se laisserait attraper, malmener ou violer par les attaquants ils seraient reçus à coups de couteaux, parce qu'elles se battraient comme des tigresses c'était le jour de l'ultime affrontement, au terme duquel Kisori serait détruit, ou pourrait enfin vivre en paix.

Leurs meilleurs tireurs avaient reçu les armes qu'ils avaient récupérées lors du dernier affrontement avec les milices. Les habitants qui n'avaient pas de mitrailleuses s'étaient équipés de couteaux, de machettes, de pelles ou de bêches pour pouvoir se défendre au corps à corps. Et tous attendaient.

Selon leur sentinelle, les troupes en approche étaient indénombrables.

Les Kisoriens avaient entouré le village de pièges où ils espéraient que les miliciens se blesseraient avant d'arriver au terme de leur progression,mais il était probable que cela ne soit pas suffisant à les décourager, ni à les empêcher d'arracher la victoire.

Lancelot sentait la peine lui serrer le cœur. Il était venu ici pour apporter la paix et aider ces gens qu'il aimait. Et à cause de lui, leur village allait être détruit. Même s'ils réussissaient à remporter la bataille, il y aurait beaucoup de pertes, et il se reprocherait à jamais chacune d'elles. L'aube qu'il voyait se lever maintenant serait probablement sa dernière. Sa seule consolation, en ces sombres instants, était d'avoir Gauvain et Perceval à ses côtés pour affronter cette ultime épreuve. Et de savoir, qu'où qu'elles soient, Amy et Mona échapperaient au massacre. Quand il repensait à ses doutes, au moment de les laisser partir, il riait de lui-même. Heureusement que Gauvain l'avait convaincu de les libérer...

-Je voulais essayer de construire un monde plus juste, murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée, en regardant, devant lui, le village désert plongé dans l'attente se réchauffer sous les premiers rayons du soleil.

-Et c'est ce que tu as fait, lui dit le chef du village, à ses côtés. Tu n'es pas responsable de la soif de sang des hommes comme Kibeki ou Diklan, mon ami. Tu n'es pas responsable pour leurs réactions disproportionnées.

-J'aurais du me douter qu'ils réagiraient de cette manière, dit Lancelot en secouant la tête.

-Mais nous avons décidé de prendre les armes et de nous battre, dit le chef du village.

-Et ça ne sert à rien d'avoir des regrets, dit Gauvain.

-Et il était grand temps que quelqu'un leur tienne tête, approuva le chef du village. Quoi qu'il se produise aujourd'hui, le nom de Kisori restera dans toutes les mémoires et suscitera des réactions...

-A quel prix ? souffla Lancelot.

Gauvain fronça les sourcils.  
-Nous allons combattre avec tout notre coeur, promit-il à son ami.

-Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, acquiesça Joseph, avec conviction.

-Les enfants comptent sur nous pour les défendre, et nous ne leur ferons pas défaut, approuva Perceval. Aie confiance...

-Pour l'amour de Kisori, dit Gauvain avec un sourire espiègle.

Et malgré lui, Lancelot lui sourit en retour. Parce qu'il était à nouveau au cœur de la table ronde, une table ronde sans frontières, et que malgré cette situation désespérée, et que ses amis avaient raison : il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir.

Les mains serrées sur son arme, il regarda les premières silhouettes apparaître, à l'orée de Kisori.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Debout sur la berge, Mona regardait le fleuve s'étirer sous la caresse des premières lueurs du jour.

Antoine s'approcha d'elle, et poussa un soupir.

-Amma sera bientôt prête à réaliser le rituel, murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle s'imprégnait du paysage. Le vert magique de la forêt, les eaux sombres du fleuve, la boule de feu du soleil levant qui illuminait le ciel de ses reflets rougeoyants.

-Je sais ce que tu vas faire, reprit Antoine. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux tout à l'heure.

-C'est un bel endroit, répondit doucement Mona, en continuant de regarder le panorama. Paisible et grandiose. Je n'en imagine pas de meilleur. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est qu'Ayida Wedo soit vraiment un dragon. Un dragon est une digne destinée pour une sorcière. Morgane serait d'accord avec ça.

-Morgane ? dit Antoine, avec curiosité. Qui est-elle ?

-Notre Amma. Notre Grande Prêtresse de la magie, répondit Mona.

-Comment est-elle ? demanda Antoine, avec des yeux pensifs.

-Extraordinaire.

Mona sourit malgré elle, en ajoutant:

-C'est une femme forte, courageuse et indépendante. Elle aurait pu être lesbienne.

Antoine eut un sourire chargé d'incompréhension à ce commentaire.

-Tu es très courageuse, Mona, dit-il gentiment.

Mais elle secoua la tête.

-Non. Ce n'est pas du courage. Juste du bon sens. Je suis la seule personne ici dont la magie soit inexistante, et c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour me rendre utile, donc il faut que ce soit moi.

-Parfois, je voudrais que notre magie ne repose pas sur les lois de l'équilibre, souffla-t-il.

-La nôtre reposait sur les mêmes autrefois, répondit Mona, avec un haussement d'épaules. Merlin et Morgane se souviennent encore du temps d'avant. Avant qu'Aithusa et Freya ne prennent le contrôle de la Source, quand une vie devait être donnée pour une vie, quand rien ne pouvait être obtenu sans rien donner en échange...

-Merlin est une légende, dit Antoine, avec un léger sourire. J'espère pouvoir le rencontrer un jour. Le sorcier le plus célèbre de tous les temps, celui dont l'histoire s'est répandue à travers le monde entier...

Mona eut un sourire et murmura : « tu serais surpris ».

-Es-tu effrayée ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ma vie ne vaut pas plus que celle de Rosalie, de Joseph, ou de n'importe qui d'autre à Kisori. Je suis une seule personne. Ils sont des milliers. Si je suis effrayée, c'est à l'idée que ce que j'ai à proposer de plus précieux puisse ne pas suffire. Je serai honorée qu'Ayida Wedo accepte cet échange. Une vie contre des milliers. J'espère juste que votre Déesse sera bel et bien un dragon.

Le regard de Mona se fit pensif alors qu'elle poursuivait à voix basse :

-Etre tuée par un dragon est la plus belle des morts, parce que les dragons sont la magie, et que la magie est le destin de tout sorcier, quelle que soit la manière dont il finit par l'embrasser. Morgane serait d'accord avec ça. Quand elle saura, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra. Elle pourra l'expliquer aux autres. A mes parents, surtout... Je sais qu'elle devra modifier un peu l'histoire, pour qu'il n'y soit pas question de magie. Mais je pense que ma mort sera moins difficile à supporter pour eux... s'ils savent qu'elle a servi à sauver beaucoup d'autres personnes. Et qu'ils pourront être fiers de moi.

Antoine lui serra l'épaule, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ils le seront, promit-il. Est-ce que ton amie sait ?

Mona eut un étrange sourire.

-Je ne crois pas. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Si elle savait, elle essaierait de me faire changer d'avis. Et elle ne sait pas vraiment à quel point je peux être obstinée... J'ai pris ma décision. Pour l'amour de Kisori, je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. Toute magie vient de la Source et revient à la Source, et c'est là que je m'en vais, moi aussi... en Avalon. Il n'y a pas de raisons d'avoir peur.

Antoine hocha gravement la tête.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un message, que tu veux que je transmette ?

Mona réfléchit un instant.

-Il y a un garçon. Il s'appelle Paul. Si jamais il vient poser des questions, à propos de moi, dis-lui que je veux qu'il soit heureux, et préviens-le bien que s'il se lamente de m'avoir perdue, je reviendrai le hanter avec ma cravache, pour qu'il se souvienne de moi telle que j'étais, et pas en me mettant sur un piédestal.

-C'est un message étrange, mais je lui dirai, promit Antoine.

-J'ai toujours été une fille étrange, répondit Mona, avec un zeste de fierté. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer...

Elle regarda la disciple qui marchait vers eux.

-Amma dit qu'il est temps. La cérémonie va pouvoir commencer, dit la jeune fille. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous amener jusqu'au fleuve également.

Mona hocha la tête, puis, sur une dernière accolade à Antoine, elle emboîta le pas de la disciple sans un regard en arrière.

Elle ne regarda pas Amy quand elle les rejoignit.

Elle avait besoin de se préparer à affronter son destin.


	23. Chapitre 21

_**Ayant eu plusieurs menaces de mort par lancer de couteau (lol) j'ai décidé de ne pas trop vous faire marronner pour la suite (eh oui, je tiens à ma vie, mine de rien !). Vous vouliez le début de la bataille... le voilà ! Mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir le dénouement dans le même chapitre... il faudra attendre encore un peu pour ça ! Je vous ai prévu quelques jolies surprises sur ce début de bataille, j'espère que vous les apprécierez :).**_

_**Guest : c'est qui ? ;)**_

_**FeeEli : disons que je t'exauce provisoirement sur un point XD**_

_**Lily-Anna : il y a toujours quelque chose qui coince :). Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Et puis il faut bien que je vous crée un peu de suspense!**_

_**Violette : très observatrice comme toujours XD. Si seulement Morgane réfléchissait comme toi ! Mais des fois, elle oublie... ah, et tu pourrais écrire la suite sans moi, avec tes idées sur le prix à payer :). Mais disons qu'il y a certaines négociations qui ne peuvent se faire que de Déesse à Déesse ?**_

_**Shenendoah : si tu l'as aimé dans le dernier chapitre, tu l'apprécieras aussi dans celui-ci :)**_

_**LolOW : je suis terrifié. Entre toi et Julie mon espérance de vie est en train de fondre comme neige au soleil... donc, tu vois ? j'ai posté :)**_

_**Julie : non, mais je sais. Si je tue... (Mona... Lancelot... je ne sais qui d'autre...) - je finis en cible mobile. Tremblez, pauvres lecteurs. En fait, il y a quelqu'un d'autre pour qui vous devriez vous inquiéter aussi...**_

_**Tinette : je suis content si l'effet Camlann est un peu reproduit :). Ca faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas fait de la vraie bonne action, et je pense que c'est bon pour la santé !**_

_**Bon, eh bien allons-y pour la suite...! Accrochez-vous, ça va secouer.**_

**CHAPITRE 21**

-Tuez les tous ! rugit Jonathan Natanramia, en pointant son doigt sur le dispensaire.

-Jusqu'au dernier, s'écria Diklan en tirant une salve de sa mitrailleuse pour exciter ses troupes.

Leurs soldats rugirent en réponse. Le moteur de l'un de leurs véhicules vrombit et la voiture fonça tout droit sur la barricade qui entourait les bâtiments, l'enfonçant à moitié. Des flots d'hommes en jaillirent qui se jetèrent sur les résistants. C'était le signal d'assaut, et comme un seul homme, les miliciens du FDLR et du M23 s'élancèrent en direction du dispensaire, ivres de faire couler le sang.

A hauteur de la barricade, les habitants de Kisori répliquèrent à coups de feu, de couteaux et de pelle pour enrayer la première vague qui fonçait sur eux en hurlant.

Les tirs de mitrailleuses se mirent à retentir furieusement de tous les côtés.

Derrière les soldats lancés en pleine course, à pied ou dans leurs 4X4 vrombissants, les sorciers du sang se déployèrent, sur le qui vive, armant leurs pouvoirs.

Ils attendaient la réaction de la sorcière de Lagos pour pouvoir se jeter sur elle, à cinquante contre un, attentifs au mouvements de la Source qui bouillonnait.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

L'avion entra en contact avec le sol.

Morgane ferma les yeux sur son siège.

La magie monta en elle, envahissant une à une toutes les fibres de son être, remontant à travers sa chair en spirales dorées et elle sentit la présence de Merlin, tendu et concentré, de l'autre côté de leur connexion brûlante.

_Morgane, _articula-t-il.  
_Je suis là, _répondit-elle.

Les hauts parleurs se mirent à grésiller.

_Nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport de Londres. Merci de bien vouloir garder vos ceintures attachées jusqu'à l'immobilisation complète de l'appareil._

Morgane détacha sa ceinture, dans un geste sec.

_Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de sottises, _pensa-t-elle.

Après toutes ces heures de stress, passées à attendre, en proie à l'angoisse et réduite à l'impuissance, la magie de Morgane était tendue à craquer, exactement comme ses nerfs. Elle savait que ses yeux ressemblaient déjà à des boules de feu, et elle était obligée de se maîtriser pour empêcher les vents violents du pouvoir se lever tout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas éprouvé un tel déchaînement intérieur depuis Camlann, et elle savait qu'il était hors de question qu'elle attende d'avoir passé la douane pour rejoindre Lancelot.

Maintenant.

C'était maintenant où jamais.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans le chaos général, un deuxième véhicule fonça sur la barricade du dispensaire de Kisori pour l'affaiblir.

-A couvert ! cria Lancelot, en voyant le 4X4 rouler dans leur direction à vive allure.

Les Kisoriens qui se trouvaient sur le passage du tout-terrain s'écartèrent à toute vitesse. Il percuta le véhicule de l'association qui avait été positionné en guise de barrière, défonçant l'aile au passage, et enfonçant une bonne partie de la barricade.

Une nouvelle vague de miliciens jaillit de l'habitacle en hurlant.

Perceval monta à leur rencontre sur un rugissement sauvage, sa mitrailleuse brandie devant lui. Il élimina quatre fous furieux successivement, puis, se figea face au cinquième. C'était un enfant de douze ans. Les yeux de Perceval se brouillèrent de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas tirer, et il savait que son hésitation lui coûterait la vie...

L'enfant visa.

Gauvain assomma férocement le petit soldat d'un coup de pelle sur la tête avant qu'il puisse tirer.

-Gauvain ! s'exclama Perceval.

-Il aura peut-être un peu mal au crâne, mais il s'en sortira, dit chaleureusement le chevalier des tavernes.

Puis, face au regard de Perceval, il loucha et s'exclama :

-Quoi... tu aurais préféré que je le laisse t'abattre ?

Perceval leva les yeux au ciel.

Gauvain bondit à l'intérieur du véhicule ennemi vide, et ralluma le contact.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui cria le géant.  
-Je joue aux quilles, lui répondit Gauvain, en faisant faire à la voiture une brusque marche arrière. Ne fais pas cette tête, Percy, c'est eux qui ont commencé !

Et faisant demi-tour, il lança le 4X4 contre les miliciens qui les bombardaient de tirs, appuyant à fond sur l'accélérateur.

Il réussit à en écraser une bonne dizaine avant que la voiture ne fasse une embardée. Il réalisa vaguement qu'elle était en train de s'envoler... Puis il vit les hommes qui incantaient en arrière de la ligne de front. C'était de la magie ! Les mauvais souvenirs des nécromanciens de Camlann vinrent brusquement arracher Gauvain à son optimisme. En panique, il ouvrit la porte et sauta, un instant avant que la voiture ne retombe à terre, en plein sur le capot. Il détala sans demander son reste en direction de la barricade. Il était poursuivi par une demi-douzaine de miliciens, et il n'aurait jamais réussi à atteindre son but si Joseph, Amin et le chef du village ne l'avaient pas couvert en s'écriant : « Gauvain, Gauvain, dépêche-toi ! ».

-Tu es complètement fou ! s'écria Perceval quand son impétueux ami sauta derrière la barricade dans un véritable roulé-boulé pour se mettre à l'abri.

-Moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Ce sont eux, les fous furieux ! lui répondit Gauvain, haletant.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Sur l'Ile des Bénis, Merlin ferma les yeux en éprouvant le choc délicieux du retour de sa magie, qui était réapparue avec Morgane la boucle de leur sceaux mêlés se répandit en lui comme une lumière brûlante, réchauffant son cœur, son être, ses veines, ses sens, rendant plus douloureux encore l'intense désir de plénitude qu'il ressentait.

Il lutta pour maîtriser le désir de pomper plus loin au cœur de la Source à travers le Mur, raffermissant son contrôle avec une volonté de fer pour s'empêcher de céder malgré le déchirement intérieur qu'il ressentait.

Tous les filtres du monde ne pouvaient suffire à lui permettre d'ignorer l'extraordinaire puissance d'Emrys, et après quinze jours de privations, l'envie qu'il avait d'elle était presque aussi inimaginable que le désir avec lequel elle se tendait vers lui...

Il ne devait pas succomber.  
Il tiendrait bon...

Il rouvrit ses yeux d'or pur, échangea un regard avec Gwen, qui le tenait fermement, puis regarda Arthur, dont les doigts étaient entrelacés aux siens. Il avait l'impression de se tenir au centre d'un tourbillon, prêt à être balayé au moindre faux pas, et il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer la moindre parole. Arthur hocha la tête, le visage grave et concentré. Il éleva Excalibur, qui scintilla dans la lumière du soleil, et d'un geste ferme, la plongea dans son fourreau de pierre la lame s'enfonça dans l'autel de la Source en crissant, produisant une nuée d'étincelles et l'île trembla sur ses fondations.

La lumière tourbillonna au-dessus de l'autel, et Aithusa apparut dans un geyser de lumière blanche, les ailes déployées.

Arthur s'arqua en arrière sous la puissance d'Emrys qui remontait en longs filaments d'or le long de son épée, passant par la lame pour le toucher de ses doigts de feu comme elle l'avait fait le jour où ils avaient libéré la Source.

Un genou en terre, il serra les dents. « Avec Merlin », ordonna-t-il à la magie grondante.

Et dans la connexion qu'il partageait avec Morgane, Merlin sentit son pouvoir s'équilibrer de lui-même à ces mots, comme si, d'hostile et prêt à déborder, il était soudain d'accord pour coopérer avec lui.

La tension intérieure qu'il éprouvait s'apaisa suffisamment pour lui donner une nouvelle marge de manœuvre.

Il regarda Gwen, qui flamboyait comme une étoile bleue à ses côtés, et étendit la main en avant elle imita son geste, le visage concentré, ses yeux rivés aux siens. « Emrys », murmura Arthur, à la magie féroce et caressante qui le touchait à travers Excalibur. La lumière d'or qui émanait de Merlin et la lumière bleue qui irradiait de Gwen s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, comme si elles fusionnaient...

-Maintenant, rugit Aithusa.

Merlin banda sa volonté. Le rayon bleu et or partit en avant, se condensant sur un point face à lui. La fenêtre du couloir de déplacement instantané commença à s'ouvrir sous l'action de la magie, trouble comme l'eau. Merlin ferma les yeux, étendit ses perceptions, et chercha Kisori. Il savait qu'il pouvait ouvrir la voie jusque là-bas. Jadis, il avait emmené Arthur jusqu'en Afrique Subsaharienne, et au-delà, jusqu'au Pôle lui-même. Mais à l'époque, quand bien même il avait la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer un couloir à l'autre bout de la planète, ses portails étaient aléatoires il ne savait pas où ils déboucheraient précisément au moment où il les créait. Cette fois-ci, l'exercice était plus difficile, parce qu'il nécessitait une grande précision. Wildor, Alator, Gili, avaient tous échoué à cause de ce facteur. Merlin serra les dents, utilisant ses points de repère géographiques : des images de la mappemonde, des photographies du site de Lancelot qui matérialisaient le village et le dispensaire dans sa tête; sa magie suivit l'orientation qu'il lui faisait prendre, et il sentit qu'il touchait au but mais il lui manquait encore un détail très important pour pouvoir réussir... Avec tout son cœur, il évoqua ses amis, Gauvain, Perceval et Lancelot, qui comptaient sur lui, là-bas. Et il sentit sa magie se fixer brutalement. La fenêtre s'ouvrit, dans un miroitement de lumière et l'image qui se trouvait de l'autre côté commença à apparaître.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Je les tuerai moi-même, rugit Diklan, furieux des efforts désespérés que menait la résistance à hauteur des barricades.

Il bondit en avant, traversant le champ de bataille à toute vitesse en tirant sur tous ceux qui tentaient de se mettre en travers de son passage. Il ressemblait à un léopard en chasse. La magie sanglante de Sambo l'entourait, et les balles ricochaient sur lui sans le toucher. Quand son chargeur fut vide, il envoya voler sa mitrailleuse et dégaina son couteau de chasse. Il bondit par-dessus la barricade et plongea sa lame dans la poitrine du premier résistant qu'il trouva avec un rire triomphant.

Ses yeux exultaient la rage de tuer. Il voulait que les gens de Kisori meurent, jusqu'au dernier, en punition pour leur rébellion; il ferait couler le sang de ces villageois de ses propres mains...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

_-Morgane. Fonce, MAINTENANT, ou il sera trop tard, _dit Aithusa.

Morgane bondit de son siège comme une furie, et, bousculant les autres passagers qui s'étaient levés pour récupérer leurs bagages au passage, elle se mit à courir, en direction des toilettes de l'avion, à la vitesse d'un prédateur en chasse. Plusieurs personnes l'invectivèrent au passage, mais elle était sourde à leurs protestations. Une des hôtesses voulut intervenir pour lui dire de repartir à sa place décollant du sol par magie, Morgane passa à côté d'elle avant qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. Elle atteignit la cabine des toilettes, la referma dans un claquement derrière elle, poussa le verrou, et dans un flamboiement de pouvoir qui fit s'envoler papier toilettes et essuie-mains, ouvrit le couloir qui la conduirait jusqu'à l'Ile des Bénis. Elle s'engouffra à travers dans une explosion de magie, enroulée dans la lumière d'or qui jaillissait tout autour d'elle. A l'instant où elle atteignit l'Ile des Bénis, elle regarda par la fenêtre que Merlin venait d'achever de construire, en direction de Kisori.

Son cauchemar était en train de se reproduire sous ses yeux, chaque détail, si précisément et si fidèlement reconstitué qu'elle aurait pu prédire l'enchaînement exact des dix secondes à venir.

Elle sentit une nouvelle montée d'adrénaline s'enflammer comme une traînée de poudre dans son cœur.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot vit Diklan récupérer son couteau sanglant et se retourner vers sa prochaine victime. C'était Joseph. Il voulut tirer sur le chef de guerre, mais son chargeur était vide... le jeune homme recula, désarmé. Diklan éleva sa lame avec un sourire meurtrier.

-Noooon ! cria Lancelot, furieux.

Dans sa tête, il voyait défiler l'histoire de Rosalie, toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées, tous les êtres aimés qu'elle avait perdus. Il ne laisserait pas ce criminel lui arracher son frère en plus de tout le reste. Il se ramassa pour bondir, dans l'espoir d'arrêter l'assassin avant qu'il n'atteigne son but.

-Laisse-le ! hurla-t-il.

Alerté par son cri, Diklan tourna la tête vers lui, et le reconnut.

-Toi, dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Le chef du M23 ramassa la mitrailleuse d'un des résistants qui gisait mort à ses pieds, et pointa l'arme sur Lancelot.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane sentit la magie flamber en elle, comme ç'avait été le cas à Camlann. Elle entendit le « Morgane, non ! » paniqué de Merlin, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de débattre avec lui de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Les doigts du milicien étaient posés sur la gâchette.

Dans un instant, les fleurs pourpres de la mort s'épanouiraient sur la chemise de Lancelot, et il serait trop tard...

Il ne pouvait pas être trop tard.

Dans un rugissement, Morgane se ramassa sur elle-même et bondit d'une fenêtre à l'autre comme une panthère, sans hésiter, la magie, brûlant à travers elle comme un volcan en éruption; elle attérit en roulant sur elle-même dans l'air moite du Kivu, au milieu du fracas des tirs et des hurlements, et se retourna vers le barrage où Diklan tenait Lancelot en joue.

-Nooooooon !

Sa peur et sa fureur se déchaînèrent, faisant vibrer l'air tout autour d'elle. Son cri était rempli de toute la rage et de tout le désespoir du monde, et cependant, ce n'était pas seulement celui de la femme qui était sur le point de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait; c'était aussi celui de la sorcière qui avait tenu tête au destin, et changé le futur, et il était empreint de la même énergie féroce qu'elle avait déployée quand elle avait sauvé l'avenir au prix de sa propre vie.

Elle sentit Merlin crier de douleur dans l'intimité flamboyante de leur connexion mais elle était insensible à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle avait besoin de puissance, et à travers la boucle de leurs sceaux, la magie d'Emrys remonta à travers elle, brûlante, bouillonnante, impatiente de frapper et de mordre.  
Morgane étendit la main. Le pouvoir jaillit de ses doigts avec une fureur affamée, dans une frénésie de lumière d'or, grondante et ruisselante Diklan entendit le rugissement sourd de la vague qui fondait sur lui, car il se retourna à temps pour voir les doigts du pouvoir d'Emrys fuser dans sa direction; puis, l'or furieux de la magie se referma sur lui. Morgane sentit la magie d'Albion percuter comme un bouclier de protection lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le chef de guerre. Mais sa rage de protéger était plus forte que n'importe quel sort de défense. L'espace d'un instant, la surprise s'inscrivit sur le visage de Diklan quand le bouclier céda, perforé de toutes parts par les griffes dorées d'Emrys. Puis, il disparut. Anéanti. L'air vibra à l'endroit où il s'était tenu un instant plus tôt.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Non ! rugit Sambo en voyant Diklan se dissoudre sous ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas senti venir cette attaque. Elle était d'une puissance inexprimable, et cependant, la Source n'avait pas bougé...

Comment était-ce possible ? Il regarda la femme blanche ruisselante de magie dorée, le portail qui se trouvait derrière elle... et il sentit la rage lui monter au cœur. Ce n'était pas la sorcière de Lagos ! C'était une _Mzungu, _une étrangère ! Elle n'utilisait pas la Source d'Afrique ! Que faisait-elle ici ? De quoi venait-elle se mêler ?

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Merlin, tiens bon, s'exclama Arthur, en serrant son ami de son bras libre.

Merlin serra les dents, luttant de toutes ses forces.

Sa connexion avec Morgane s'était étirée de toute la longueur du couloir, lui rendant la tâche de le maintenir ouvert quasiment impossible, mais, Dieu merci, il n'avait pas complètement perdu le contact avec elle.

Elle était juste de l'autre côté du portail, c'était ce qui les sauvait... pour l'instant.

Cette idiote ! Pourquoi s'était-elle précipitée sans réfléchir ? Ne savait-elle pas que sans elle, il ne pouvait pas maintenir ce foutu couloir ouvert ! Quelques instants après qu'elle ait bondi à travers la fenêtre, celle-ci était devenue trop instable pour permettre aux disciples de traverser.

Morgane avait failli détruire le Mur en pompant Emrys à travers lui comme une furie.

Si Arthur n'avait pas été là pour l'aider à tenir bon et à serrer les rênes d'Emrys, le Mur aurait sauté comme sous l'effet d'une bombe !

Vu la lenteur du retour de magie, Merlin n'arrivait plus à stabiliser la connexion Wildor avait essayé de passer, mais il avait échoué. Alator avait été obligé de crier aux disciples d'attendre avant de se jeter à l'intérieur, de peur qu'ils ne se retrouvent happés dans la faille spatiale instable qui était ouverte entre l'Ile des Bénis et le village de Kisori...

Il fallait absolument que Morgane revienne.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir, dit Merlin, qui souffrait physiquement des efforts qu'il était obligé de déployer pour maintenir le portail ouvert.

-Je suis là, dit Arthur, en resserrant sa prise sur lui.

Si l'orifice se refermait, tout serait perdu...

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lancelot regarda l'emplacement vide devant lui, cligna des yeux. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui soit capable de faire ça. Et cette personne ne pouvait pas être là maintenant. A moins que ? Un sourire incrédule s'inscrivit sur son visage. Il tourna la tête, le cœur battant.

Elle se tenait en plein milieu du champ de bataille, ses cheveux noirs ondoyants autour d'elle, le regard doré comme le soleil, des traces de larmes sanglantes au coin de ses yeux. Si belle, et si blême. Ruisselante de magie, de courage et de fureur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir courir vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces. Derrière elle s'ouvrait un portail qui miroitait comme une surface liquide, ondoyante. Et un vent de tempête soufflait tout autour d'elle, soulevant les pans de sa chemise blanche...

-Morgane, murmura-t-il.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Lancelot, souffla-t-elle.

Il était là, face à elle, bien vivant. Elle avait arrêté la vision. Elle pourrait encore l'entendre, le sentir, le toucher, rire avec lui. Elle avait besoin de le rejoindre. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Elle s'élança en avant, la main tendue vers lui, poussée par son instinct.

_-Morgane ne fais pas ça ! _cria Merlin, paniqué dans leur lien.

Emrys rugit. Après trois pas, la connexion que Morgane partageait avec Merlin se tendit comme un élastique. Au cinquième, elle cassa. Morgane eut un hoquet. Le lien était rompu. Elle ne sentait plus la magie... !

Elle se retourna et vit la fenêtre de déplacement instantané qui commençait à se déformer.

Elle se trouvait au beau milieu du champ de bataille, aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né.

Face à elle, un milicien apparut, son fusil dressé, un rictus de haine sur ses lèvres retroussées.

-Meurs, sorcière, s'exclama-t-il.

Morgane vit le visage de Lancelot. Ses lèvres qui bougeaient tandis qu'il prononçait son se ramassa sur lui-même pour bondir par-dessus la barricade et courir vers elle, dans l'espoir de la protéger. « Trop tard », pensa-t-elle. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, puisqu'elle l'avait sauvé. Elle entendit deux bruits de coups de feu assourdissants. Elle sentit un choc sourd la percuter en pleine poitrine, et elle eut le souffle coupé. Elle tomba à genoux

_C'est la fin, _eut-elle le temps de penser.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-MORGANE !

Merlin se saisit les cheveux à pleines mains, horrifié. Morgane n'était plus là ! Et sa magie avait disparu à nouveau ! Il ne la sentait plus. Il ne sentait plus rien...Si elle était morte... Merlin eut un hoquet terrifié. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas Morgane. Elle était comme sa sœur, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la magie sans elle...

-Ma magie, hoqueta-t-il.

-Merlin, que se passe-t-il ! cria Arthur, paniqué.

-Je l'ai perdue... je l'ai perdue..., dit-il à voix haute.

-Comment ça, tu l'as perdue ?

-Morgane a disparu !

-Dis-moi qu'elle est vivante ! s'écria Arthur, horrifié.

Merlin secoua la tête. Il n'en savait rien. Sous ses yeux, la fenêtre est en train de se refermer... Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs... et quand le portail aurait entièrement disparu, ils n'auraient plus aucun moyen d'en ouvrir un autre...

Puis, à travers le voile de panique qui était tombé sur lui, Merlin réalisa quelque chose. Sa magie s'était éteinte brutalement, et le portail aurait déjà dû être complètement fermé, au lieu de voir son diamètre réduire, lentement. Il réalisa brutalement, que quelqu'un le maintenait ouvert...

-Arthur...

Les deux jeunes gens levèrent en même temps leurs regards sur Gwen.

La Reine d'Albion n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle avait les yeux dilatés et les lèvres blêmes. Et le rayon de lumière bleue qui fusait de sa main continuait à maintenir la fenêtre ouverte, même si ses effets semblaient faiblir, d'instant en instant.

-Tiens bon, Gwen ! s'exclama Merlin. Il ne faut surtout pas que l'orifice se referme !

Alator et Wildor arrivèrent en renfort pour tenter de l'aider à inverser la tendance, mais même leurs pouvoirs cumulés n'étaient pas assez puissants pour réussir ce miracle avec la distance qui existait entre les deux points d'accès.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'empêcher de rétrécir ! s'exclama Gwen, en panique. Ce n'est pas moi qui agis, c'est la magie de Galaad, et je n'ai aucune prise sur elle ! Personne n'a de prise sur elle. Sauf Galaad, et il ne peut pas la contrôler...

-Non. Galaad n'est pas le seul. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, dit la voix sybilline de Freya, qui chantait dans la brise.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane releva les yeux, le souffle coupé. Le milicien qui avait tiré sur elle, presque à bout portant, gisait à terre, mort. Quelqu'un l'avait sentit une main sur son épaule une main qui cherchait à la redresser. Elle entendit une voix qui répétait son nom. « Morgane ! » « Morgane ? ».

Ce n'était pas Lancelot. Il était toujours en train de courir désespérément dans sa direction.

Elle chercha des yeux le visage de l'homme qui cherchait à la remettre sur ses pieds, et son regard tomba sur des traits familiers.

Des traits aquilins, des yeux d'un gris de fer, un visage fier, déjà strié de rides, une poigne ferme.

-Morgane, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être ici...

Et pourtant... il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bel et bien lui.

-Papa ? dit-elle, d'une voix perdue.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Uther n'avait pas réfléchi en voyant Morgane bondir comme une furie à travers le couloir de déplacement instantané que Merlin avait ouvert jusqu'à Kisori. Il s'était engouffré à sa suite dans la brèche, à peine une seconde après qu'elle ait sauté, Gaïus sur ses talons, devançant tous les autres disciples. Il avait bien fait d'être aussi réactif, parce que le couloir était devenu instable juste après leur passage.

Aucun des autres n'avait réussi à traverser...

Uther avait toujours su que sa fille était trop impulsive. Le passé comme le présent démontraient qu'en situation de crise, le côté sanguin des Pendragon émergeait en elle et soufflait tout le reste.

Il avait compris que Morgane était totalement hors d'elle-même lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur l'Ile des Bénis, toute ruisselante de magie, et qu'elle avait sauté d'un couloir à un autre comme un félin en chasse sans rien écouter de ce que Merlin essayait de lui dire.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir seul dans cet état son instinct de père avait pris le dessus, et il avait foncé derrière elle.

Il était complètement désorienté quand il prit pied au Kivu, et Gaïus ne valait pas beaucoup mieux. Bon sang ! Ils étaient trop vieux pour la télétransportation, tous les deux ! Il faisait chaud à étouffer et l'air était rempli par l'odeur de la poudre. Au milieu du champ de bataille hanté par les tirs, Uther vit sa fille en furie lancer son pouvoir contre l'homme qui était sur le point de tuer son fiancé. Il fallait avouer, que Morgane était effrayante elle ressemblait à Méduse, avec ses longs cheveux noirs répandus autour d'elle comme des couleuvres menaçantes et ses yeux transformés en boule de feu...

-Oh, non ! s'exclama Gaïus derrière lui.

Uther se retourna et vit pourquoi son vieil ami paniquait : le couloir de déplacement instantané par lequel ils étaient arrivés commençait à se refermer...

-Gaïus, que se passe-t-il ? cria Uther en regardant la fenêtre vacillante.

Parce que le plan de bataille n'avait jamais prévu un aléa comme celui-ci.

-La magie de Merlin repose sur Morgane, dit Gaïus. S'il perd la connexion avec elle, il ne peut plus garder la fenêtre ouverte, et tout notre plan s'effondre ! Morgane ne doit pas s'éloigner du point d'entrée ! Il faut vite la ramener avant que le couloir ne se referme complètement pour le stabiliser... sinon les renforts ne pourront jamais arriver jusqu'ici et nous nous retrouverons coincés avec les autres sans aucune magie !

Les dents serrées,Uther se retourna vers sa fille qui s'était immobilisée en plein milieu du champ de bataille.

Et il s'élança vers elle à toute allure.

Il vit le milicien arriver face à Morgane, son arme dressée.

_Elle n'a plus sa magie, _réalisa-t-il en un clin d'oeil, et un sentiment féroce se leva en lui face à la menace qui pesait sur elle.

_Ne touche pas à ma fille, _pensa-t-il farouchement en dégainant son pistolet. Il bouscula violemment Morgane pour la protéger, se jetant devant elle au dernier moment. Il tira peut-être une miliseconde après le milicien. La balle qui était destinée à Morgane vint se loger dans son épaule, pulvérisant une douleur lancinante dans tout son bras. Il entendit Gaïus crier « Uther ! ». Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser : _tes réflexes, Gaïus un shielderack n'aurait pas fait de mal sur ce coup-là..._

Le milicien tomba il avait reçu le tir d'Uther en pleine tête.

Malgré la douleur, Uther se retourna presque immédiatement pour s'agenouiller aux côtés de Morgane, qui haletait, pliée en deux. Il la saisit à l'épaule en répétant son nom, fou d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'elle soit blessée.

-Morgane, tu vas bien ? s'exclama-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle dit : « Papa ? » de cette voix qui lui rappelait l'enfant qu'elle avait été, à l'époque où il la prenait encore dans ses bras tous les soirs pour la serrer contre lui. Une vague d'amour le submergea.

-Tu saignes, dit-elle, en effleurant son épaule.

Elle le dévisagea, de ses grands yeux verts, incertains.  
-Tu as pris cette balle à ma place, réalisa-t-elle brutalement.

-Je t'aime, Morgane, dit-il, simplement.

-Tu es fou. Tu aurais pu mourir..., murmura-t-elle, le regard dilaté.

-Je suis ton père. Si quelqu'un veut te faire du mal, il devra me tuer d'abord. Si tu n'as pas encore compris ça, c'est toi qui es folle.

Il vit une larme rouler sur la joue de sa fille, et l'espace d'un instant, quelque chose passa entre eux.

Uther comprit que c'était tout ce que Morgane avait toujours espéré qu'il lui dise, et que ces paroles, pour elles, valaient plus que tous les millions qu'il aurait pu lui offrir.

Après tous ces siècles, après toutes ces erreurs, enfin, il était devenu un père aux yeux de sa fille.

Cela valait mille fois la douleur que lui infligeait son épaule ruisselante de sang.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'écria Gwen, au désespoir.

Arthur secoua la tête.

-S'il te plaît, Emrys, murmura-t-il, car il sentait toujours la magie s'accrocher à la pointe d'Excalibur comme une désespérée.

Mais l'Emrys à laquelle il pouvait parler était de l'autre côté du Mur, et sans la connexion que Merlin partageait avec Morgane, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Arthur ne savait pas comment canaliser la magie de Galaad, qui entourait sa femme dans un flamboiement de lumière bleue, et l'espace d'un instant, le désespoir l'envahit. Tout le plan de bataille qu'ils avaient si soigneusement imaginé, réduit à néant. Et Morgane, coincée de l'autre côté du portail, sans qu'ils puissent lui venir en aide... peut-être déjà morte... non, pas morte, c'était impossible ! Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, le cœur en panique.

Puis, une voix s'éleva au cœur de la tourmente.

C'était une voix qu'Arthur connaissait bien, mais elle était étrangement claire, et ferme, et elle lui rappelait de très anciens souvenirs.

-Je suis là, Mère.

Il eut un choc en voyant Mordred, aux côtés de Gwen. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un idiot mais celui d'un beau jeune homme de vingt ans, ses boucles noires, tombant sur ses yeux bleus, vaguement hantés par une culpabilité lointaine.

Il tremblait, légèrement, mais il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Les yeux de Gwen, fixés sur lui, se dilatèrent.

-Galaad ? dit-elle,d'un ton hésitant entre l'incrédulité et l'espoir.

-Non. Ce n'est que moi, répondit Mordred, avec un sourire d'excuses. Mais... Galaad m'a marqué. Et Freya dit... que je peux t'aider. Je crois que je sais comment.

Gwen hocha lentement la tête, donnant à Mordred sa permission. Il toucha sa main, et la lumière bleue de la magie de Galaad vint s'accrocher à sa paume. Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme se retourna vers le portail contrôlant le faisceau qui émanait de Gwen, il le focalisa sur la fenêtre. L'orifice eut un spasme puis, il cessa de rétrécir.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi étrange.

La magie ne provenait pas de Mordred, il était incapable de la produire lui-même, mais il agissait comme un conducteur pour celle de Galaad, comme si elle le reconnaissait, et le traversait...

-Est-ce que tu peux rouvrir le portail ? demanda-t-il à l'ancien chevalier, avec angoisse.

-Je vais essayer, dit le jeune homme, les dents serrées. Mais je n'ai pas tes pouvoirs, Merlin.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

La main de Morgane se crispa sur sa manche d'Uther.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, se déportèrent sur le champ de bataille, et il l'entendit s'exclamer : « Lancelot ! ».

Uther se retourna vers son gendre.

L'imbécile avait quitté l'abri du barrage et se trouvait à découvert, à mi-chemin de leur direction.

Le vieux roi se retourna vers lui en faisant de grands gestes.

-Elle va bien ! Elle va bien ! Je m'occupe d'elle ! cria-t-il au jeune homme qui hésitait. Il faut te mettre à l'abri ou tout ça n'aura servi à rien ! A couvert !

Lancelot hocha la tête et commença à se replier vers le dispensaire.

Gauvain et Perceval étaient sortis à sa rencontre pour le couvrir et se hâtèrent de l'entraîner à l'abri.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Sambo et Zalaka échangèrent un regard.

-Il faut détruire cette femme, dit Sambo. Ce n'est pas la sorcière de Lagos, mais elle est dangereuse...  
Les deux magiciens unirent leurs forces, et dirigèrent leur attaque contre la sorcière blanche.

La magie du sang fusa vers l'usurpatrice sans qu'elle remarque rien quand la salve de pouvoir la toucherait, elle la dévorerait comme un acide et en l'espace de quelques instants, il ne resterait plus rien d'elle...

Mais quelques secondes avant l'uppercut, une voix s'éleva, s'exclamant : _shielderack ! _Et les deux hommes virent le vieillard aux cheveux blancs qui se trouvait juste à côté du portail élever les mains pour parer leur coup.

La magie du sang percuta le bouclier de lumière bleue qui avait entouré la sorcière blanche, et l'homme penché sur elle, et fut impuissante à perforer la barrière de protection qui venait de se dresser en travers de son passage.

-Ils sont deux ! dit Zalaka, les sourcils froncés. Il faut les éliminer au plus vite !

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gaïus transpirait à grosses gouttes, luttant pour maintenir le bouclier qui protégeait Uther et Morgane contre le pouvoir des magiciens du sang. Il n'avait pas été assez réactif pour empêcher le vieux roi d'être blessé, mais maintenant, il était prêt à combattre ! Et il ne relâcherait pas ses efforts quoi qu'il en coûte...

-Revenez, vite! cria-t-il à Uther et à sa fille. Vers le portail, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Le vieux roi jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre qui constituait leur seul salut.

Il ne restait plus qu'un mince interstice, mais il semblait avoir cessé de rétrécir...

-Il faut courir, dit-il à Morgane, en l'aidant à se redresser.

Ils s'élancèrent en direction du portail, entourés par le bouclier brillant que Gaïus avait activé autour d'eux.

A présent, tous les miliciens regardaient vers eux, et ce fut comme un seul homme qu'ils se mirent à converger dans leur direction, comme si le dispensaire n'était plus qu'une cible secondaire. Gaïus sentit l'attention des sorciers de combat se focaliser sur lui, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand il réalisa combien ils étaient nombreux. Quelle que soit sa bonne volonté, il n'arriverait jamais à résister à toutes leurs attaques à la fois...

-Plus vite, Morgane, implora-t-il à voix basse.

A l'instant où la jeune femme arriva enfin à hauteur du portail, elle sentit son contact avec la Source d'Albion se réactiver.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Merlin sentit le choc du retour de ses pouvoirs le percuter alors que la connexion reprenait, plus faible qu'avant, mais aussi plus stable.

-_Morgane ! _cria-t-il, étranglé par le soulagement.

Morgane lui répondit un _je suis là..._étouffé par la distance.

-_Morgane, reviens !_

Morgane sentit le pouvoir des magiciens du sang ébranler le bouclier de Gaïus et étendit la main pour conjuguer ses forces aux siennes...

Ensemble, ils réussirent, de justesse,à maintenir leur protection.

_-Je ne peux pas ! Nous sommes attaqués, Merlin ! Je ne peux pas lâcher Gaïus maintenant !_

Elle l'entendit jurer.

_-Surtout, ne bouge plus de l'endroit où tu es, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? Il faut que je stabilise le couloir pour faire traverser les autres...et je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur la manière dont je vais m'y prendre !_

_-Nous avons besoin de renforts... je t'en prie, dépêche-toi !_

Les coups de boutoir de la magie du sang se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Dans le ciel, des nuages noirs étaient en train de s'amalgamer, trop rapidement pour qu'il s'agisse d'un orage naturel. Les premiers éclairs se mirent à zébrer l'air saturé par l'odeur de la poudre.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Amy et Mona suivirent Amma en silence.

Derrière elles, les sorciers du village sans nom avaient formé une longue procession leurs visages étaient empreints d'une grande solennité et leurs voix se mêlaient pour former un chant monocorde qui accompagnait le rythme de leurs pas.

La procession s'immobilisa sur les berges du fleuve, un peu en-dehors du village, dans un endroit verdoyant où les rives couvertes d'ajoncs s'ouvraient largement sur les eaux profondes.

Amma s'approcha du fleuve, et son regard se teinta d'or pur quand ses pieds touchèrent les vagues qui léchaient ses pieds, comme si toute la magie qui imprégnait les lieux s'était soudainement activée à son contact.

Le vent changea de sens.  
Et tout à coup, Amy et Mona purent la sentir : la Source de l'Afrique centrale.

C'était ici qu'elle plongeait ses racines, s'étendant avec les eaux du fleuve comme au travers d'un réseau d'artères séculaires, pulsant dans le vert entremmêlé de la forêt qui crissait le long de ses berges, suppurant l'odeur suave des fleurs tropicales.

Elle s'étendait tout autour d'eux, jetant ses rêts jusque dans le ciel, chevauchant la cime des arbres, s'enfonçant à l'intérieur du sol. Elle était moussue, ancienne, puissante, aussi envoûtante et rythmée que l'Afrique elle-même, et cependant, profondément endormie, comme une créature immortelle qui serait en train de rêver. Son corps qui semblait être l'ossature de la terre elle-même ; et sa magie battait comme le sang, à longues pulsations sourdes et lentes.

Ces pulsations s'enroulaient autour d'Amma, la caressant comme des lianes alors que s'élevait son chant en prière. Maintenant, la prêtresse était plongée dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. L'eau, autour d'elle, n'était plus noire elle s'allumait peu à peu de reflets iridiscents où jouaient l'or et le vert, comme si quelque chose était en train d'affleurer à la surface. Sa voix montait et descendait alors qu'elle appelait : « Ayida Wedo... Ayida Wedo... Ayida Wedo... ». Elle ne semblait plus aussi vieille, avec ses bras ouverts, le sourire qui éclairait son visage, et la corolle de sa robe blanche qui formait comme des pétales autour d'elle elle ne semblait plus si fragile, dans la magie incandescente qui la traversait et vibrait à travers son corps frêle. Le pouvoir de sa prière la faisait irradier, et donnait le frisson à tous ceux qui la regardaient. Les reflets qui brillaient sur la surface du fleuve se multiplièrent. Puis, quelque chose d'autre se produisit, qui, au début, donna presque l'impression d'une illusion d'optique. Le serpent du fleuve, irisé de couleurs comme s'il était frappé par une aube onirique, se mit à ondoyer lentement, au rythme de l'invocation grave et lancinante d'Amma l'amplitude de ses mouvements, presque imperceptible au début, se mit à augmenter peu à peu.

La jungle toute entière vibrait comme un hymne, la magie s'épaissit jusqu'à devenir solide comme de l'eau. Le fleuve se dupliqua. La créature liquide qu'il avait enfantée s'éleva vers le ciel comme un long serpent aérien qui semblait se dérouler jusqu'à l'infini, large comme le cours du Congo, couvert de la vase qui dormait dans son lit; sa tête s'incurva vers la prêtresse africaine et deux yeux dorés apparurent dans son visage fuselé.

_C'est un dragon, _pensa Mona, le cœur battant._ Aussi ancien que la terre elle-même, aussi puissant que les rochers qui forment la croûte terrestre. C'est le grand serpent Arc-en-Ciel, Ayida Wedo._

A côté d'elle, Amy porta une main à son cœur. Le chant assourdi que la Nigériane avait entendu dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'elle avait utilisé la magie n'était plus ni lointain, ni étouffé mais clair et puissant au point qu'il en était presque insupportable. L'immensité et l'ancienneté de l'être qui venait d'apparaître lui donnait le vertige elle se sentait, en comparaison, minuscule, insignifiante et émerveillée. Ayida Wedo existait vraiment, et pouvoir la contempler donnait vie à toutes les légendes de son enfance... cela remplit son cœur de joie et d'espérance dans la magie, tout était possible avec la magie, tout pouvait être accompli...

La Déesse redressa la tête, et son corps perdit sa couleur indéterminée noir, rayé de vert, parcouru de reflets d'or, il prit encore de l'ampleur, et soudain, se déployèrent ses ailes, qui semblaient remplir le ciel, d'un bout à l'autre elles étaient iridescentes et parcourues d'un tourbillon de couleurs changeantes.

Les magiciens s'agenouillèrent tous, à l'exception d'Amma, dont les yeux d'or resplendissants continuaient à étinceler elle s'éleva au-dessus du lit du Congo, portée par la magie, et s'inclina en disant d'une voix rauque :

-Nous t'honorons, Grand Serpent Arc-en-ciel qui a enfanté le monde.

Alors, d'une voix ancienne comme les rochers, qui semblait venir des entrailles de la terre, la Déesse parla.

-Qui vient me tirer de mon sommeil ? Qui vient séparer l'eau de l'air et briser la paix de la forêt des millénaires?

-Je t'ai tirée de ton sommeil, répondit Amma, l'or de sa magie, s'enroulant autour de ses doigts et jaillissant par ses lèvres tandis qu'elle parlait. J'ai séparé l'eau de l'air et brisé la paix de la forêt des millénaires. Je t'amène celle que tu as appelée à toi Amy Kitchaka la sorcière de Lagos, qui a entendu ta voix du plus profond de son pouvoir, et qui vient maintenant chercher ton conseil.

Amy leva la tête.

Les yeux de la Déesse s'étrécirent, et se posèrent sur elle.

-Je te connais, dit-elle, d'une voix grave.

Les doigts du Congo s'étendirent en direction d'Amy liquides et inquisiteurs la jeune fille réprima un hoquet en entrant en contact avec la magie qui vibrait dans les tentacules liquides mais ne bougea pas quand ils l'entourèrent pour la propulser en avant.

La Déesse l'amena jusqu'à hauteur de son visage pour l'étudier plus attentivement.

Elle était maternelle, mais inhumaine, et son contact était sans concessions.  
-Enfant de mon sang, partie en exil, enfant de ma terre, partie vers une autre terre, enfant de l'Afrique, liée à la destinée de l'Afrique. Capable d'entendre ma voix, comprenant mes peines, et cependant étrangère aux blessures de mon corps qui saigne. J'ai entendu ta douleur, semblable à ma douleur. Je dors, et je chante à travers mes rêves. Mon chant résonne toujours, mais peu nombreux sont ceux qui parviennent à entendre ma voix. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai appelée, c'est toi qui m'as cherchée. Et je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Nous sommes venues te quérir, car nous avons besoin de ton aide, répondit Amy, d'une voix altérée.

Ayida Wedo la considéra sans douceur.

-En quoi mon aide pourrait-elle vous être utile ?

Amy voulut répondre, mais elle n'avait plus de voix. La charge magique d'Ayida Wedo était trop forte trop différente de celle d'Aithusa elle avait l'impression que son pouvoir la broyait de l'intérieur.

-Tes enfants souffrent, Ayida Wedo, dit Mona, qui se tenait debout sur la berge, les sourcils froncés.

La Déesse relâcha Amy qui tomba à genoux sur la berge, et le serpent de son corps se déplaça pour surplomber Mona.

-Fille venue d'ailleurs, dit-elle, avec hauteur, c'est vrai, depuis des siècles, mes enfants souffrent. Arrachés à moi, envoyés sur des terres lointaines, privés de la force nourricière qui leur vient de mon amour exploités pour l'attrait de ce qui brille dans mes entrailles, enchaînés alors qu'ils ont été créés pour vivre libres, armés les uns contre les autres pour se détruire les uns les autres, mes enfants souffrent leur sang coule comme la pluie, et cependant, ils perdurent, parce qu'ils sont mes enfants. Je suis le Grand Serpent Arc-en-Ciel, qui a enfanté ce monde, comment ne le saurais-je pas toutes ces choses ? Les millénaires glissent sur mes écailles et j'infuse ma magie à cette terre pour que malgré la douleur elle continue de chanter. Le chant d'Afrique n'est pas mort, car je suis Ayida Wedo. Je tiens ce continent uni avec le ruban de mon corps et je donne à la terre sa couleur sanglante. Mon pouvoir est dans chaque arbre, dans chaque herbe, dans chaque montagne, dans chaque rivière. Qu'es-tu venu m'apprendre que je ne sache pas déjà ?

-Il y a un village, au Kivu. Le village de Kisori, dit Mona. Si nous n'aidons pas les gens qui y vivent, ils mourront tous, jusqu'au dernier. C'est pour les sauver que nous avons besoin de ton aide. Ces gens sont ton peuple.

-Les dieux ont cessé de se mêler des affaires des hommes d'autres affaires plus importantes retiennent leur attention..., dit Ayida Wedo.

-Peut-être n'avez vous pas l'habitude d'intervenir directement mais d'autres dieux le font, s'exclama Mona. Vos enfants prêtent leurs forces aux sorciers qui pratiquent la magie du sang et ces sorciers servent de dangereux chefs de guerre qui oppriment votre peuple. En choisissant de ne pas intervenir, vous laissez les gens livrés à eux-mêmes et vous prenez le risque qu'ils finissent... par vous oublier.

-M'oublier ?

Le grondement de rage d'Ayida Wedo fit trembler le fleuve et la forêt.  
Mona recula d'un pas, avalant sa salive elle aurait du se souvenir que les déesses, d'où qu'elles soient, étaient des êtres susceptibles.  
-Grande Déesse, nous avons besoin de ton secours, s'exclama Amy, en se dressant aux côtés de Mona. Nous avons besoin de ta magie et de ta force.

-Combien de tes serviteurs ont-ils été pourchassés et persécutés par les sorciers du sang, Ayida Wedo ? dit Amma, joignant sa voix à celle des jeunes de tes serviteurs ont été tués ou dévoyés au service d'un autre culte ? Tes enfants, Gou et Hevioso, t'ont volé trop d'adeptes. La guerre qui fait rage au Kivu a atteint ton rêve, elle t'a tirée de ton sommeil en enfonçant ses épines dans tes flancs. L'équilibre doit être rétabli... et toi seule es assez forte pour pouvoir t'en charger. Nous avons besoin de toi. Si tu le commandes, nous irons rappeler aux enfants perdus du Kivu que ton nom est le plus grand de tous les noms, et ta magie, la plus puissante de toutes les magies. Nous sommes prêts, à combattre pour toi, nous qui te servons. Nous sommes prêts, à te suivre où que tu ailles, quoi que tu décides. Mais nous ne pouvons agir que si tu es avec nous.

La déesse étrécit les yeux, sondant la magie et ses turbulences.

-Gou. Hevioso. Mes propres enfants... se croyant plus puissants que moi... Non, cela ne sera pas.

Elle battit des ailes, regarda ses adeptes assemblés, et gronda d'une voix terrible.

-Je me lèverai comme le tonnerre, et je frapperai comme la foudre je ferai revenir la paix là où règne le chaos, et rétablirai la paix des millénaires. Le village de Kisori deviendra l'emblème de mon nom, sacré comme je le suis moi-même.

La Déesse ondoya, et se tourna vers Amy et Mona.

-J'accèderai à votre requête, enfants venues d'ailleurs. Et mon peuple se lèvera avec moi. Mais une requête comme la vôtre ne peut être agréée sans sacrifice. Telle est la loi de l'équilibre. Vous me demandez de changer l'issue d'une guerre. De quitter le lit de mon repos et de montrer toute l'étendue de ma force. Alors. Quel sera le sacrifice ?

Mona prit une profonde inspiration dans le silence qui suivit. Son cœur battait à ses tempes. « Voici le moment où je dois faire preuve de courage », pensa-t-elle. Elle fit un pas en avant. Puis, un autre. Et redressant fièrement la tête, elle dit :

-Je serai le sacrifice.

Elle passa à côté d'Amy, dont le regard reflétait le choc et l'incompréhension.

-Mona, que fais-tu ? murmura la Nigériane, oppressée.

-Mon devoir, répondit simplement Mona.

Elle fit face à la Déesse et répéta d'une voix forte :

-J'offre ma vie.

-Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, dit Amy en secouant la tête.

-Il n'y en a pas, répondit Mona, en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elles avaient parlé.

Amy encaissa le choc.

-Tu savais ? Tu savais depuis le début ? réalisa-t-elle, furieuse.

-Avant que Merlin ne change le cœur de la Source, la magie n'était ni bonne, ni mauvaise, et le tribut du sang versé était souvent exigé pour pouvoir utiliser ses ressources, répondit Mona. Tu l'as entendue comme moi, la grande histoire de la Triple Déesse. La Source d'Afrique n'a pas connu de Merlin. Ayida Wedo réclame un tribut pour nous aider à sauver les vies des gens de Kisori. Et c'est à moi qu'il revient de payer ce prix.

-Non ! dit Amy, en s'avançant pour l'arrêter. Il doit y avoir une autre solution, Mona !

Mona continua à reculer vers le fleuve. Ses pieds touchèrent l'eau noire.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais prête à tout, Amy. Pour toi, pour Lancelot, pour Gauvain, pour Perceval, pour Rosalie, et pour tous les gens de Kisori. Je vous aime. Je suis prête à le faire sans regrets.

-Non, c'est impossible ! dit Amy, furieuse. C'est moi, l'Africaine. C'est à moi de...

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

-Ecoute-moi, dit Mona, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. C'est toi qui es connectée à cette Source. Si tu te livres, et que je survis, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne pourrai rien faire pour les aider. Et vous allez avoir besoin de toutes les forces possibles pour repousser les adeptes de la magie du sang. Pendant ce voyage, mon rôle a été de t'accompagner. Maintenant, il est de faire en sorte que tu arrives à Kisori avec une armée de magiciens assez féroce pour botter les fesses de ces chefs de guerre qui empoisonnent l'existence des gens du Kivu depuis vingt ans. Je veux... que tu leur mettes la plus grosse dérouillée de toute leur vie, tu m'entends ? Fais ça pour moi. Promets-le moi.

Amy hocha la tête, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Je te le promets, dit-elle, ses yeux rivés à ceux de Mona.

Mona sourit.

Puis elle se retourna vers la Déesse et affirma d'un ton calme.

-Je serai le sacrifice.

La dragonne du fleuve la regarda longuement, et un étrange sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage reptilien.  
Puis elle dit :

-J'accepte.


	24. Chapitre 22

_**Je suis super à la bourre, je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps... je ne vais même pas vous faire les contre-reviews là tout de suite ! Je pense que c'est plus urgent de vous envoyer cette suite que vous attendez avec impatience, d'autant que la bataille n'est pas encore terminée, et de loin ! J'espère que cette partie-ci vous plaira... ;).**_

**CHAPITRE 22**

Koffi Sambo était furieux.

Les deux magiciens blancs acculés devant le portail résistaient à ses assauts au lieu de succomber sous ses attaques. S'ils continuaient à se défendre de la sorte, lui, dont la réputation était connue d'un bout à l'autre du Kivu, deviendrait bientôt la risée de tous les siens. C'était un affront assez grand que les Occidentaux se permettent de venir sur les terres Africaines en donneurs de conseils en matière d'économie ou de politique il était hors de question qu'ils se positionnent aussi en donneurs de leçons en matière de magie, comme si leurs pouvoirs pouvaient surpasser ceux des Congolais dans cette discipline.

Koffi Sambo détestait les Occidentaux, tout comme il détestait les forces de la raison et de la logique lorsqu'elles dénigraient les pouvoirs du culte traditionnel dont il était le représentant.

A ses yeux, ils étaient des impies; ils ne respectaient pas leurs propres ancêtres, ils ne croyaient en aucun dieu. Ils pensaient pouvoir mépriser le monde de l'invisible sans en payer le prix.

Mais aujourd'hui, il allait leur montrer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Il rassembla ses forces spirituelles, et, saisissant le fétiche de son ancêtre le plus puissant, ouvrit sa paume avec son couteau pour faire jaillir son sang sur la statuette de bois à travers laquelle il était habitué à le convoquer.

-Atiaka, murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde. Au nom de Hevioso, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Déchaîne ta puissance sur mes ennemis !

Aussitôt, l'âme d'Atiaka vint lécher le sang qui se trouvait sur le fétiche, et se matérialisa, apparaissant devant Koffi Sambo sous sa forme spectrale, munie d'yeux brillants et de dents tranchantes il mesurait plus de trois mètres de haut, et semblait être fait de fumée noire.

Sa voix grondante s'éleva comme la foudre.

-Que veux-tu, sang de mon sang ?

Le sorcier sourit.

Atiaka n'était pas qu'un esprit autrefois, il avait été un homme de chair et de sang le plus redoutable de ses ancêtres. Il avait vécu trois cents ans plus tôt, et il avait été un guerrier sanguinaire, qui avait livré bien des batailles et soumis bien des ennemis à la pointe de sa lance il combinait la sorcellerie à l'art de la guerre, et il était devenu un chef respecté de tous au fil de ses victoires. Il avait conservé dans la mort les mêmes dispositions ambitieuses qui étaient les siennes de son vivant, et il était devenu l'un des favoris du dieu Hevioso.

-Donner une leçon aux étrangers arrogants et vindicatifs, qui croient pouvoir arriver en conquérants sur la terre de mes ancêtres, et cracher sur la magie de mes ancêtres, répondit Koffi Sambo d'un ton qui vibrait de rage.  
L'esprit étrécit les yeux et se tourna vers la femme, et le vieil homme, qui résistaient aux attaques de son descendant.

Quand Koffi Sambo s'était consacré à son culte, dans la tradition de sa lignée, Atiaka s'était attaché à le guider pas à pas pour qu'il accroisse ses pouvoirs et sa position, ne reculant devant rien pour faire grandir son nom.

Toute insulte qui était faite à son descendant, lui était aussi faite à lui, et le sorcier sentit sa haine se communiquer à l'esprit de son ancêtre, qui se mit à grandir, tous crocs dehors.

-A moi, armées de l'invisible ! gronda Atiaka. Montrons à ces intrus ce qu'il retourne d'envahir nos terres !

Koffi Sambo hocha la tête les sorciers qui oeuvraient sous ses ordres resserrèrent les rangs chacun, brandissant son fétiche le plus puissant, l'arrosa de son sang, et les esprits des ancêtres commencèrent à apparaître, dansant furieusement autour des hommes, s'assemblant autour d'Atiaka, le terrible, qui bouillonnait de rage, les attirant à lui.

Au-dessus de l'armée de sorciers africains parcourue d'esprits vindicatifs, les nuages s'accumulèrent pour former un vortex orageux, que les éclairs commencèrent à hérisser, évoquant le dieu de la foudre lui-même, dont les troupes étaient sorties de l'invisible et se tenaient prêtes à combattre.

-Mort aux intrus, gronda Atiaka.

Le tonnerre gronda. La foudre frappa le sol aux pieds de Koffi Sambo.

Et les esprits des ancêtres furieux fusèrent vers les deux sorciers blancs comme autant de tornades.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane était aveuglée par la tempête des âmes qui déferlaient sur elle, lardant son bouclier de leurs coups furieux malgré la résistance magique qu'elle opposait à l'assaut enfiévré, son visage était lardé d'estafilades; à chaque baiser que lui infligeaient les esprits, ils vampirisaient un peu de son sang, et semblaient devenir plus assoiffés encore.

Si seulement elle avait eu le champ libre si seulement Emrys avait pu remonter à travers elle.

Elle essaya de pomper le pouvoir à travers Merlin, mais il lui résista :

-_Morgane, non ! Pas d'embardées, sinon je ne pourrai jamais stabiliser le passage !_

Sa magie était trop faible, de l'autre côté du portail elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant aux prises avec un ouragan.

Son bouclier cédait, coup après coup, et les esprits rugissaient tout autour d'elle avec une fureur cannibale.  
-Morgane !

Uther était terrifié par ce déploiement de forces occultes.  
Morgane eut la faiblesse de se tourner vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien, et trois des esprits les plus violents en profitèrent pour forcer le barrage de son bouclier, à coups de dents et de griffes attirés par le sang comme par un aimant, ils fondirent sur Uther, s'abouchant à la plaie qu'il avait à l'épaule comme des goules.

-Papa !

Morgane sentit la rage monter en elle comme la sève et bondit, sus aux esprits, les saisissant entre ses doigts d'or flamboyant pour les arracher de ses propres mains à Uther, comme une furie.  
-Allez-vous-en, hurla-t-elle, alors qu'elle tournoyait furieusement sur elle-même en cherchant à les éviscérer avec sa magie. Laissez-le tranquille ! Lâchez-le !

Elle était folle à l'idée que ces créatures puissent la priver de son père ce père qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé après des siècles d'inimitié et de distance où il lui avait semblé qu'ils ne réussiraient jamais à se comprendre. Aujourd'hui était le jour où Uther Pendragon s'était jeté devant elle pour prendre une balle à sa place le jour où il lui avait enfin dit les mots qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre toute sa vie. _Tu es ma fille, et je t'aime... _Elle ne laisserait aucun esprit, si puissant soit-il, la priver de ce qu'elle avait espéré pendant si longtemps quelques instants seulement après qu'elle l'ait reçu.

Les esprits se retournèrent contre elle avec véhémence le premier lui sauta à la gorge le second lui lacéra le poignet.

-Morgane ! cria Uther, en essayant de l'aider à lutter contre l'attaque.

Mais ses mains se refermèrent sur de l'air il n'avait aucune prise sur la matière immatérielle des monstres qui vampirisaient la sorcière.

Gaïus fit un pas et réussit à réactiver le bouclier qui les protégeait tous les trois. Il étendit la main et le renforça d'un mur de flammes bleues et translucides. Les esprits rugirent, et battirent en retraite mais ils firent presque aussitôt demi-tour pour revenir à la charge.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Morgane, en se précipitant vers son père.

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi, dit Uther, le visage blême. Il faut utiliser ta magie, Morgane. Il faut repousser ces créatures !

-Ce ne sont pas des créatures, mais des esprits ancestraux ! Ils sont trop puissants, et bien trop nombreux ! dit Gaïus, les dents serrées. Nous ne pouvons pas les combattre tous !

-Les autres vont venir à notre aide, dit Morgane, pantelante, en essuyant le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage.

-Merlin n'arrive toujours pas à stabiliser le couloir, dit Gaïus en secouant la tête. Tout repose sur votre connexion... il faut que tu l'aides, Morgane !

La jeune femme fit un pas vers le portail, et étendit la main pour le toucher. Au contact de la surface ondoyante, ses doigts devinrent luminescents au point que leurs contours commencèrent à s'effacer, et elle ressentit avec plus d'intensité la magie qui provenait de la Source d'Albion. Elle ferma les yeux, fit le vide en elle-même, et se focalisa sur sa connexion avec Merlin, s'efforçant de tout oublier : les grondements du tonnerre, les imprécations des sorciers, le bruit des coups de feu, la peur qu'elle ressentait pour ceux qu'elle aimait... tout au fond de l'aura de magie qui la reliait à Merlin, et au-delà, à la Source, et à la Déesse qui en était issue, Morgane atteignit ce point qui irradiait au centre de son être, celui, où, unie à Aithusa, elle éprouvait une sérénité parfaite.  
Elle orienta ses pensées vers la magie.

_Je suis là... ressens-moi... je suis là... rejoins-moi..._

_-_Merlin, mon garçon, c'est le moment où jamais de faire quelque chose ! murmura Gaïus.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le portail fluctuait avec rage, à grandes embardées, maintenu en place par le pouvoir de Galaad que Mordred s'efforçait de diriger dans la bonne direction et le jeune homme transpirait sous l'effort, les yeux dilatés, les jambes tremblantes.

Il avait été tiré de la brume par Freya. La dame du lac était la mère de son prince dans l'invisible celle qui avait éduqué patiemment l'âme de Galaad à la magie en Avalon. Elle était pleine de bonté et de compassion, et quand elle avait posé ses doigts de déesse sur lui pour activer le sceau dont Galaad l'avait marqué quand il l'avait fait sien, son contact avait soufflé sur les brouillards qui l'égaraient pour le restituer à lui-même.

_-Tu dois aider Merlin, _lui avait ordonné Freya.

Quand bien même il n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeune homme dépassé par la situation, Mordred n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait bondi sur cette chance d'obéir à la déesse et de rendre son prince fier de lui.

D'instinct, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, parce que le pouvoir de Galaad l'appelait même si son prince n'était pas en mesure de lui parler lui-même, Mordred reconnaissait sa magie, parce que c'était celle qui l'avait soulagé après une éternité d'errance et de souffrance, et qui lui avait rendu l'espoir.

Il était monté au secours de Gwen, il avait embrassé la magie de Galaad à bras le corps, et elle avait couru à travers lui en réponse.

Mais à présent, il était en difficulté, parce que la manière dont il était obligé d'agir était différente de celle qu'il avait apprise, dans sa première vie. Il sentait la magie de Galaad, mais elle ne lui appartenait pas il n'en était que le conducteur, il n'avait aucune prise sur sa source. Et sans l'enfant de lumière qui en était le cœur pour la maîtriser, elle était imprévisible et difficile à é la connexion que Mordred avait avec elle, son courant brut, lorsqu'il le traversait, l'épuisait.

Il avait l'impression d'être battu à coups de sacs de plâtre sous les pulsations du pouvoir bleu, de n'être plus taillé pour pouvoir supporter la magie, de la manier comme un apprenti qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il se sentait en échec.

C'était terrible, parce que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

Ceux des magiciens et des magiciennes qui le considéraient comme un monstre, à cause de tout le mal qu'il leur avait causé autrefois. Ils semblaient redouter que s'éveille en lui, à tout instant, le nécromancien assoiffé de pouvoir qu'ils avaient affronté autrefois. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que cet sorcier-là était mort, et qu'il ne reparaîtrait jamais plus. Mordred le Fléau avait été enterré pour toujours lorsque sa connexion à la Source s'était rompue, ne laissant plus que l'homme dépossédé qui avait erré seul et impuissant pendant trop longtemps pour se prévaloir du moindre zeste d'orgueil.  
Mordred savait qu'il ne disposait pas de beaucoup de temps pour prouver à ceux qui le regardaient quel point il était changé par son exil, ou à quel point il était désireux de bien faire.

Et il savait aussi que ses actes le démontreraient bien mieux que les mots.

Mais voilà, il avait l'impression de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait de ne plus être assez doué pour ça...

Son regard glissa sur Merlin, qui se tenait à ses côtés, les mâchoires serrées, les yeux clos, en proie à la concentration et à la souffrance. Lui aussi, il était en difficulté... et à cette pensée, Mordred sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Autrefois, avant qu'il ne passe du côté obscur, guidé par la peur que la magie puisse mourir, et par l'orgueil qui lui avait fait croire qu'il pouvait jouer aux jeux les plus dangereux tout en réussissant à en ressortir indemne, Arthur l'avait considéré comme le plus loyal de ses chevaliers, et Merlin avait été son modèle.

Mordred se souvenait encore de la mort tragique de Kilgarrah, et de la manière dont il l'avait convaincu d'irradier sa lame pour qu'il puisse sauver ses amis lors de la bataille de Nemeth, lorsque son cœur était encore pur.  
Il voulait tant retrouver cet état de pureté qu'il avait connu être le frère de Merlin en magie et non son ennemi.

Mais il n'était pas à son niveau aujourd'hui il ne le serait jamais plus et l'aide qu'il pouvait lui apporter lui paraissait complètement inconsistante.

-Merlin, appela-t-il effrayé. Merlin, je ne peux rien faire sans toi !

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin était aux prises, d'un côté, avec le mur, qui tremblait sous l'assaut d'Emrys, laquelle le suppliait de la libérer parce qu'elle _voulait _faire quelque chose. Et de l'autre côté, avec le pouvoir irrégulier qui lui arrivait par à-coups à travers le double filtre qu'il était habitué à utiliser, son reflux, affaibli par la distance qui se trouvait entre lui et Morgane.

_Débarrasse-toi de cette dérivation et utilise-moi directement ! _pleurait sa magie, désespérée.

Mais c'était hors de question. Il y avait trop de risques...

Il avait besoin d'aide. Il n'y arriverait pas seul.

-Aithusa, pria-t-il, replié sur lui-même.

-_Je ne peux rien faire, _lui répondit la dragonne, frustrée. _Emrys est la magie de la terre;je suis un être immatériel, je ne peux pas la contrôler pour toi; seul un dragon bien vivant pourrait t'aider moi, quoi que je lui dise, elle ne m'écoutera pas..._

Merlin ferma les yeux plus étroitement. Il devait reprendre le contrôle !

Arthur le tenait dans ses bras et sa présence était peut-être la seule chose qui permette au mur de tenir.

Merlin était reconnaissant de la volonté que son roi adjoignait à la sienne au lieu de provoquer la magie et de la pousser à le rejoindre, comme il l'avait fait lors de leurs précédents passages à la Source, Arthur agissait à la fois comme un stabilisateur et comme un bouclier, encaissant les chocs d'Emrys et la tenant en respect de sa présence pour l'empêcher de déborder et la forcer à emprunter le chemin de la dérivation.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Même la magie de Galaad, qui exultait à travers Gwen, et les efforts de Mordred pour tenir le portail ouvert, n'étaient pas suffisants...

_-Morgane, _appela Merlin, en se focalisant sur sa sœur en magie.

Et soudain, il la sentit revenir vers lui. Elle avait mal elle saignait mais il sentit son esprit se concentrer sur le sien, avec calme et détermination, et leur connexion distendue se resserra brutalement comme les mailles d'un filet s'ajusteraient les unes aux autres. La sensation d'étranglement qui le paralysait se dissipa. Il ouvrit les yeux, échangea un regard avec Mordred, et murmura : « ensemble ». Le jeune homme hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées. Le rayonnement doré fulgura à nouveau des doigts de Merlin, s'enroulant autour du bleu de la magie de Galaad, et le portail se dilata sous leurs efforts concentrés. Merlin consolida le point d'entrée et il sentit Morgane imiter son mouvement à hauteur du point d'arrivée le couloir se solidifia, atteignant le degré de stabilité nécessaire pour permettre la traversée.

-Maintenant, cria Merlin à Alator, les yeux flamboyants.

Le cathar éleva la main.  
-En position pour la traversée ! tonna-t-il.

Et les disciples s'engouffrèrent deux par deux à travers le couloir, en ordre de bataille les plus anciens, d'abord les nouveaux magiciens, à leur suite. Ils étaient impatients et ardents à l'idée de pouvoir enfin agir.

Mais lorsqu'ils prirent pied de l'autre côté du couloir, ce fut pour découvrir qu'ils arrivaient en pleine tempête magique, face à cinquante sorciers entourés par une armée d'esprits furieux.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Ils sont toute une armée, rugit Zalaka, en voyant les sorciers blancs jaillir deux à deux à travers le portail pour rejoindre les premiers arrivés.

-Mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être habitués à se battre, se moqua Koffi Sambo face à leurs difficultés.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-En avant, en avant, déployez-vous !

Alator se trouvait à côté du point d'accès du portail que Morgane stabilisait, les deux mains plongées dans la surface miroitante, le regard électrique. La prêtresse était entièrement concentrée sur la consolidation du couloir elle avait été obligée de renoncer à toute autre préoccupation pour permettre la traversée de ses disciples. Par conséquent, quand le cathar était arrivé, Gaïus était seul en défense et il était sur le point de défaillir, submergé par le nombre d'esprits auxquels il devait faire face. Alator avait aussitôt utilisé ses pouvoirs pour sécuriser la zone de débarquement par laquelle jaillissaient ses troupes en renforçant son bouclier. Les coups de boutoir des âmes furieuses étaient violents, et il ne tiendrait pas éternellement contre elles, mais il n'en aurait pas besoin il lui fallait juste protéger l'arrivée des magiciens d'Albion assez longtemps pour leur permettre de lancer la contre-offensive.

Le catha traitait les disciples qui déferlaient sur le champ de bataille comme des soldats montant au feu, ne leur laissant pas le moindre répit pour se reprendre lorsqu'ils prenaient pied avec la terre africaine. Il se montrait directif et autoritaire : « Activez vos boucliers ! Entrez en formation ! ».

Les anciens de l'Ile des Bénis réagissaient rapidement à ses admonestations, rompus à ce genre d'exercice.

Les magiciens du futur, en revanche, étaient étourdis et déstabilisés en arrivant et perdaient de précieuses secondes à tourner en rond, désorientés.

Il y avait de quoi être désorienté, songeait Alator, en luttant contre le déferlement de magie spirituelle qui fusait de toutes parts. Lui-même était ébranlé par la tempête qui rugissait tout autour d'eux tandis que les esprits hurlants s'amassaient par dizaines autour du bouclier pour le perforer. Les hurlements, le bruit des coups de feu, la pression des esprits, le bourdonnement de la magie du sang, les corps sans vie, tout cela était d'un réalisme qui donnait le vertige. L'heure était grave. Le temps de plaisanter était passé. Des vies étaient en jeu, et s'ils n'intervenaient pas avec efficacité, beaucoup seraient perdues.

-En formation, gronda-t-il.

-A mon commandement, s'exclama Wildor, en prenant la tête des anciens disciples.

Le jeune homme s'éleva dans les airs, entouré par ses sorts de défense. Ses coéquipiers du temps de l'Ile des Bénis l'imitèrent, leurs boucliers activés, et ils quittèrent l'abri du bouclier principal comme un envol d'aigles pour faire reculer les esprits hostiles et gagner en champ d'action, assénant de grands coups de pouvoir pour faire reculer les esprits. La tâche était rude. Plus fort ils frappaient pour les éloigner, plus violemment ceux-ci revenaient à la charge, les percutant de plein fouet, les envoyant voler dans les airs, cherchant à les larder de coups et à pomper leur sang. Le combat était différent de ce qu'il avait été à Camlann, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas en contact direct avec la Source qu'utilisaient les sorciers d'Afrique, et la violence de la magie du sang ne les affectait donc qu'indirectement mais il était plus pénible, à cause de la distance entre eux et Merlin plus ils s'éloignaient du portail, plus leur magie s'affaiblissait, plus il devenait pénible de combattre.

Et pourtant : ils devaient dégager le périmètre qui se trouvait autour du portail, parce que percer la couronne d'esprits furieux qui les entourait était le seul moyen de rallier les gens qu'ils étaient venus protéger, sur la ligne de front.

-Avec moi ! rugit Wildor.

Il pouvait sentir la présence d'Elma, de Dorian, de Jède, de Grèse, de Blanche, de Séléné à ses côtés. Ses ailiers étaient sûrs, volontaires et courageux ensemble, ils formaient une équipe qui ne renoncerait pas.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Oh mon Dieu, murmura Paul, les yeux écarquillés, face au spectacle du champ de bataille en furie.

A ses côtés, Matthias resta la bouche grande aurait cru un film, sauf que ça n'en était pas un. C'était beaucoup trop réel pour ça la confusion générale, les bruits, les odeurs... et quelque part, au milieu de cet indescriptible chaos, Dieu seul savait où, Amy et elles n'étaient pas déjà morte. Mais il semblait impossible de survivre à une bataille comme celle-ci le ciel, lui-même, était déchaîné, en furie noir de nuages d'orages, parcouru d'éclairs le mur des esprits que combattaient Wildor et les anciens disciples empêchait d'y voir trop loin, mais Matthias pouvait distinguer les véhicules des miliciens et leur charge furieuse ils étaient tellement nombreux ! Et à hauteur des barricades qui se trouvaient devant le dispensaire...

-Pas le temps de bailler aux corneilles, leur brailla Gili dans les oreilles, avec toute la poigne d'un adjudant chef. En avant, en avant, en avant ! A travers la brèche ouverte par Wildor, en direction de la ligne de défense ! Reformez vos binômes ! Activez vos boucliers ! Tout le monde avec moi !Nous devons sécuriser la ligne de front !

Leurs jambes s'activèrent presque par automatisme Gili avait pris leur tête, il fonçait en direction de la brèche étroite que Wildor était en train de réussir à crever à travers le mur tourbillonnant des âmes furieuses à grands renforts de salves de magie, et ils le suivaient, à demi courbés Matthias réalisa vaguement que Paul avait murmuré _shielderack _et qu'il voyait le monde à travers la lumière bleutée du bouclier qui les entourait ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage, et les esprits se retournèrent contre eux pour commencer à les frapper de toutes parts.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Gérard horrifié à côté de lui,et Matthias vit une créature informe dotés d'yeux perçants collée à son bouclier, utilisant ses bras gigantesques comme des perceuses pour tenter de traverser. Eléa poussa un cri et envoya son _flyerdrack _par réflexe Matthias incanta à son secours et la créature bondit sur le bouclier de Paul en réponse, les envoyant tous les deux voler à terre. Matthias s'accrocha à son ami par réflexe pour éviter qu'ils ne soient séparés. Gili se retourna et envoya une décharge de pouvoir en plein dans le pectoral de l'esprit hurlant qui vola en arrière, se retrouva projeté au-dessus de leurs têtes puis se dématérialisa. Wildor se mit à bombarder le chemin devant eux pour leur ouvrir la voie et cria :

-Dépêchez-vous, en avant !

Paul se redressa, tira Matthias sur ses pieds, et ils se remirent à courir, pour essayer de rattraper les autres qui continuaient tout droit soldats armés de mitrailleuses leurs barrèrent la route et se mirent à les canarder.

-Aaaah, cria Paul, et son bouclier flamboya.

Les balles tombèrent à terre. Matthias étendit la main et envoya le sort destiné à assommer les soldats, bien incapable de réguler quelque puissance que ce soit. Il voulait juste débarrasser le passage.

-Plus vite ! s'écria Gili.

Mais il fut obligé de piler des quatre fers, parce qu'un mur d'éclairs se dressait devant eux.

-Nous allons être électrocutés ! s'exclama Yin, horrifié.

-Volez ! ordonna Gili.

Utiliser la magie nécessitait un effort beaucoup plus violent qu'à proximité du portail les nouveaux disciples réussirent à décoller, mais seulement de quelques centimètres, et alors qu'ils bondissaient au-dessus de la barrière, leurs boucliers se mirent à clignoter dangereusement.

-Morgane ! cria Wildor, quelque part en arrière. Plus de puissance ou nous n'arriverons à rien !

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le sorcier qui servait le M23 se retourna vers la ligne de front du dispensaire, que les miliciens continuaient d'attaquer à coups de feu comme au corps à corps, dans une mêlée indescriptible, gagnant peu à peu l'avantage. Les résistants se défendaient bien, mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour soutenir très longtemps leur effort.

Jusqu'ici, les sorciers africains avaient laissé les soldats se débrouiller seuls, mais le moment était venu de hâter l'issue de la bataille.

Un sourire sanglant se dessina sur le visage de Koffi Sambo.  
-Si nous éliminons ceux que les intrus sont venus défendre, dit-il d'une voix cruelle, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de rester pour se battre.  
Zalaka lui rendit son sourire, et hocha la tête.

-Il est temps de mettre fin à ce combat, acquiesça-t-il.  
Les deux sorciers élevèrent les mains et le signal fusa vers le ciel sous la forme d'une fleur rouge, sanglante. Les disciples qu'ils avaient rassemblés se mirent en position. Cinquante bouches prononcèrent ensemble l'incantation la plus puissante que possédaient les deux ordres présents.  
Elle était destinée à frapper les gens de Kisori. Tuer à distance nécessitait de verser beaucoup de sang. Mais le champ de bataille était imprégné de tout celui qui avait déjà coulé, et les esprits des morts ne cessaient de gagner en vigueur. Sucer la vie hors des corps des résistants ne serait pas difficile... et ne prendrait pas plus de quelques instants, au terme desquels nul ne remettrait plus jamais en question le pouvoir des sorciers du Kivu. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient prouver que la magie ancestrale était plus terrible que toutes les armes à feu que pourrait jamais inventer la modernité.

Aujourd'hui, le FDLR et le M23 allaient changer de mains, et à compter de leur victoire, les jeteurs de sort qui jusqu'ici oeuvraient dans l'ombre des chefs de guerre ne seraient plus au service d'aucun maître.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les mains toujours plongées dans le miroir incandescent du portail, Morgane tourna la tête, ses yeux d'or flamboyants, parcourant le champ de bataille où ses disciples peinaient, en difficulté.

L'incantation des sorciers du sang chantait à ses oreilles, terrible, menaçante.

Elle devait les empêcher de la formuler jusqu'au bout, sans quoi tout serait perdu...

-Papa, il faut que tu repartes sur l'Ile, dit-elle à Uther, à ses côtés.  
-Il est hors de question que je te laisse affronter ces monstres toute seule, lui répondit-il, avec un regard farouche. Je repartirai quand tu repartiras.

-Nous sommes en difficulté, dit-elle. Tu ne devrais pas être ici, mais là-bas, en sécurité.  
-Je suis en sécurité avec toi, répondit Uther avec confiance à sa fille. Tu es une grande sorcière, Morgane. Aide-les avec ta magie. Ils ont besoin de toi, et tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire.  
Morgane ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa priorité : interrompre l'incantation des sorciers du sang.  
_Aide-moi, Emrys, _pria-t-elle, comme au cœur d'Avalon.

Elle étendit ses perceptions, fusionnant plus étroitement avec Merlin elle sentait l'ancre d'Arthur, la manière dont Excalibur les tenait tous rattachés les uns aux autres comme les maillons d'une chaîne à la fois fragile et puissante elle sentait son neveu, Galaad, l'étoile du matin, et la présence chaleureuse et réconfortante de Gwen... mais aussi, celle de quelqu'un d'autre, qui ressemblait trop au Solel qu'elle avait aimé pour qu'elle n'en éprouve pas un pincement au cœur.

Et au-delà d'eux tous, vibrait le cœur d'Aithusa, qui battait avec la magie, Aithusa qui avait cru en elle parce qu'elle la savait capable de l'impossible.

Ses disciples n'arriveraient pas à dégager le passage sans elle. Elle devait empêcher ses ennemis de mener à bien leur attaque mortelle avant que le bouclier de protection ne soit en place autour des gens de Kisori. Mais jusqu'où pouvait-elle pomper dans le cœur de la connexion sans risquer de déstabiliser le couloir une fois de plus ? Et combien de fois encore pourrait-elle le faire avant que tout l'échafaudage ne s'effondre ?

_Je suis désolée, Merlin, _émit-elle. _J'ai besoin de plus d'énergie. Il me faut une décharge assez puissante pour contrecarrer les sorts de nos ennemis et pour dégager le passage .  
_De l'autre côté de leur connexion, Merlin se raidit et serra les dents.  
Arthur raffermit sa prise sur Excalibur et Morgane entendit presque son frère articuler distinctement : vas-y.

Elle prit une inspiration profonde, et actionna la pompe avec violence. Le mur trembla. Merlin se replia comme sur une convulsion, mais tint bon, tendu comme un arc alors qu'elle le sollicitait. Un geyser de magie, bref et puissant remonta à travers la connexion. _0,9 sur l'échelle de Camlann, _pensa-t-elle, avec une sombre satisfaction intérieure, en sentant son corps crier en réponse.

Ses yeux se changèrent en flammes. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Un filet de sang coula le long de son nez.

Puis, elle irradia, relâchant toute sa puissance d'un seul jet.  
Les esprits furieux se retrouvèrent propulsés en l'air, très loin au-dessus de Wildor, et des anciens disciples, éparpillés dans tous les sens. Les miliciens furent tous jetés à terre comme un seul homme alors que l'onde de choc de sa magie se propageait comme un courant électrique à partir de l'épicentre qu'était le portail, frappant de plein fouet les sorciers d'Afrique qui ne s'attendaient pas à la violence de la contre-attaque et se retrouvèrent soufflés eux aussi comme des fœtus de paille à deux doigts de la fin de leur incantation.

Morgane tomba à genoux, haletante.

La connexion reflua, faillit disparaître, se restabilisa de justesse, affaiblie.

De l'autre côté du portail, Merlin eut une quinte de toux, et un filet de sang coula sur son menton.

-_Tu les as eus ? _lui demanda-t-il.

-_Temporairement, _lui répondit-elle.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Oh mon Dieu, c'était QUOI, ça ? dit Matthias en tanguant sur ses jambes, ses pouvoirs, brutalement régénérés par l'onde qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Ca ? dit Wildor, avec un léger sourire, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier. Ca, jeunes ignorants... c'était Morgane au meilleur de sa forme elle ressemble plus à une dragonne qu'on ne pourrait le croire...

Paul jeta un coup d'oeil à Matthias.

-Pas grande prêtresse pour rien, hein ? lança-t-il, du ton de l'humour.

Et son ami marmonna : « tu l'as dit », avec un léger clin d'oeil.

-Le champ est libre, s'exclama Gili, en plissant les yeux. En avant, avec moi !

Alors que les magiciens du futur se remettaient à courir en direction des barricades, le premier disciple de l'Ile fit un geste à ses camarades dans les airs.

Les esprits étaient à nouveau en train de se rassembler dans le ciel.

La voix de Wildor remplit leurs oreilles de ses exhortations enfiévrées.

-Profitez de l'élan ! Reprenez vos positions ! A l'attaque !

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Uther, pantelant, en regardant sa fille, qui était agenouillée devant le portail, pliée comme sous le poids d'un monde.

Il n'avait pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point il pouvait être impressionné par ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Mais il avait peur pour elle. Le contour de ses yeux flamboyants était dessiné de fines gouttelettes de sang, et ses joues étaient pâles comme la mort. Que se passerait-il, si elle tirait trop sur la corde, et que celle-ci cédait ? _Elle pourrait se tuer, _pensa-t-il. Et il réalisait, vaguement, qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'elle Merlin était de l'autre côté de ce portail Guenièvre et Arthur étaient avec lui. Toutes leurs vies étaient en jeu. Tout pouvait basculer, d'un instant à l'autre.

Morgane leva son regard vers lui, et eut un étrange sourire provocateur et plein d'une assurance qu'elle ne ressentait peut-être pas, mais qui était tellement Pendragon qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'en être amusé.  
-Ca faisait longtemps, dit-elle. Mais c'était pire à Camlann. Et je suis solide.  
A l'instant où elle prononçait ces mots, le _shielderack _collectif de ses disciples se déploya autour des gens de Kisori qui luttaient au désespoir quelques instants plus tôt. L'objectif numéro un venait d'être atteint, mais Morgane savait que les choses allaient se compliquer. Leurs ennemis étaient déjà prêts pour la contre-attaque...


End file.
